Just One Hook Up
by L-476
Summary: [Elsanna - No incesto - G!pElsa] Si no te gusta, no lo leas. Elsa es la capitana del equipo de beisball, una chica caballerosa y atenta que vive enamorada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Anna. ¿Lograra un pequeño encuentro en las regaderas el que Anna sienta interés por ella?
1. Capitulo 1B

Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

"Estas segura que lo dejaste allí?" Revisaba el piso y la banca que se econtraba frente a los lockers.

"Muy segura, Anna, entrando a las regaderas del gimnasio a la izquierda" Dijo Rapunzel, como si la voz le pesara.

"¡Punzie! ¡Te dije a la derecha!" Golpee la palma de mi mano a mi frente.

"Oh... Lo siento" Escuche su risita.

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo?" Dije poniéndome la bata, acababa de salir de la regadera.

"Lo siento feisty pants, juraba que me dijiste a la izquierda"

"Esta bien esta bien, olvídalo, iré a buscarlo, te llamo luego"

"Adioooos y lo siento otra vez" Colgué la llamada.

Deje mi teléfono en la banca frente a mi casillero para luego acomodar bien la bata en mi cuerpo, atándola a mi cintura.

Hacia una hora o probablemente menos que el juego de beisball de nuestra escuela había terminado y hace unas 2 mas el juego de football también. Habíamos ganado ambos juegos y me había demorado un poco mas de lo usual besando a Hans debajo de las gradas del campo ya que quería su "premio" por ganar el juego de football. Rapunzel había tomado mi peine prestado de mi bolso mientras me encontraba ocupada, prometiendo que lo dejaría donde lo encontró mientras me duchaba.

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando por los pasillos de las regaderas del gimnasio, con nada mas que una bata cubriendo mi cuerpo, buscando el bendito peine.

Continúe caminando hacia la parte izquierda de las regaderas, cuando escucho que una de las puertas de los lockers se abre. ¿Aún hay gente aquí?

Me acerqué de puntillas al lugar en donde escuche el ruido. Ahí fue que la vi. En toda su gloria semidesnuda.

Elsa Frost.

Elsa es una de las mejores jugadoras en el equipo mixto de beisball en nuestra escuela, es la capitana del equipo a decir verdad, lo cual la hace una de las personas menos favoritas de Hans, debido a que es su competencia para ser el mejor indiferentemente de los campos en los que ambos se dedican. Elsa y yo no somos tan cercanas... Bueno, mi hermano mayor, Kristoff, es su inseparable mejor amigo junto con Olaf, pero a pesar de eso ella y yo no congeniamos mucho, intercambiamos conversaciones que, en la gran mayoría son para sacarme de quicio, pero no siempre tan largas las veces que nos encontramos o cuando ella esta en casa, casi siempre se encuentra explicándole diferentes temas de clases de la escuela a Kristoff y Olaf y de vez en cuando a mi, los dos primeros no hubieran pasado sus materias de no haber sido por las tutorías que Elsa les daba.

De por si, Elsa Frost siempre tuvo ese porte de... play girl, por así decirlo.

Para que mentir, se ha tirado a media población de mujeres en la escuela, aunque conmigo suele portarse bien. Cuando va a casa usualmente me traía una barra de Oaken's, mi chocolate favorito. Siempre me daba los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, sabia la manera de como sorprenderme con ellos. Cuando por alguna razón debía irme o regresarme de la escuela en el auto de ella con los chicos, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de abrirme la puerta y cerrarla una vez que me encontraba dentro. A veces, cuando me levantaba tarde para la escuela ( soy de tener el sueño muuuy pero muuuuy profundo) y me encontraba como un remolino de aquí para allá tratando de estar presentable para salir, ella me preparaba el desayuno. Y se lo comía a medias.

Sin desviarme del tema. Elsa no es solo conocida por ser una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo de beisball, no no no. Pues... Ella es intersexual. Si, tiene pene. (He allí la razón por la cual se folla a todo ser vivo que se mueva)

Todo comenzó hace un par de años atrás, en una de las tantas fiestas que se hacían cuando nuestra escuela ganaba un partido.

Flashback.

Me encontraba con mi grupo de amigas, el grupo de porristas de la escuela al cual pertenecía, jugando beer pong en la casa de quien sabe quien, cuando Aurora entro abruptamente a la sala.

"¡Porristas! ¡Tienen que ver esto!" dijo Aurora agitando su teléfono con una mano señalando el sofá al costado de la mesa de Ping pong con la otra.

"¿Enserio? Estamos a punto de ganar aquí" Meg estaba apunto de lanzar la pelota de Ping pong sobre el tablero

"Elsa Frost tiene pene." A Meg se le cayo la pelota

"¿Que Elsa que?" Dijo Jasmine, con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Ahora, ¿Se sentaran en el sofá? ¿O seguirán jugando?" Todas corrimos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Elsa tenía popularidad entre las mujeres desde que había salido del clóset ante todos ese mismo año y presentado a Vanessa, una chica de ultimo año con probablemente todas las infecciones y enfermedades sexuales habidas y por haber en este planeta, como su novia. ¿Y como no la tendría? Si Elsa es bella, atlética y siempre tiene un buen trato con todos. Esos ojos que parecen cristales de hielo te postraban a sus pies... Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era lo mejor de todo.

What the fuck is wrong with me... Es Elsa Frost. Iugh.

"Miren esto" Aurora presionó el botón "play" en la pantalla de su iPhone y un video empezó a correr.

En el video aparecía una chica de cabello marrón, era Vanessa, se encontraba apoyando sus antebrazos en un lavamanos. El video fue filmado en un baño. Vanessa se encontraba gimiendo, gemía el nombre de Elsa.

Vanessa aún conservaba su polo pero de su cintura para abajo nada, al igual que Elsa.

Elsa la estaba penetrando. Literal. Con un pene. Su pene.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Dijo Meg, con la mandíbula en el suelo. Y con toda la razón.

Elsa era grande, muy grande (¿Know what I mean, right?).

Se podía ver claramente como la penetraba. Como su miembro salía completamente de Vanessa y volvía a entrar con toda su longitud... Era...

"So fucking sexy" Dijo Meg.

"¿Es real?" Preguntó Jasmine.

"Al parecer si, tiene que ser de por lo menos unos 12 centímetros..." Dijo Aurora.

"Y te quedas corta." Agregó Snow.

"Con razón nunca se le veía en los vestidores ni las regaderas..." Dijo Ella.

"¿Quien grabo esto?" Pregunté.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, solo me lo pasaron por aquí"

El video se hizo viral por toda la escuela, todos tenían ese video en su teléfono, y todos hablaban de ello.

Supe por Kristoff que le habían tendido una trampa. El equipo de football sospechaba que Elsa era intersexual y al tener evidencia y mostrarla a toda la escuela mandarían el mundo de Elsa bajo tierra. Así que uno de ellos, al parecer, las pillo en el baño en una de las fiestas y grabó unos segundos.

Por supuesto que después de ese incidente Vanessa termino su relación con Elsa ya que algunos la molestaban diciéndole rara y muchas cosas más. Elsa, por su parte, después de romper con ella y con todas las cosas que sucedían en la escuela prefirió mantenerse encerrada en su casa por unos días.

Kristoff no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, Olaf y el sabían que Elsa era intersexual, ella había nacido así y eso no le perjudicaba en su salud, al contrario, todo se encontraba perfectamente bien en su sistema.

Habían pasado unos cinco días después de aquel video, y en la escuela se seguía hablando sobre eso pero... No de la manera en que las personas que lo difundieron esperaban.

Casi todas las chicas de la escuela querían encamarse con Elsa.

Apenas estacionaba su auto en el parqueo de la escuela con Kristoff y Olaf en el, ya tenían a unas 10 chicas rodeando su auto pidiendo por su atención. En los pasillos era igual, en la cafetería la mesa de los jugadores de Beisball se encontraba rodeada de chicas en más de lo normal, superando a la mesa de los jugadores de Football. Las tribunas del campo de Beisball se encontraba casi llenas cada vez que habían entrenamientos o juegos, decían que los pantalones apretados le favorecían a Elsa en lo absoluto. Incluso se rumoreaba que corrían apuestas para ver quien seria la afortunada en tener sexo con ella.

Recuerdo que en uno de esos días me encontraba descansando con mi grupo de amigas, después de la práctica que tuvimos en la escuela. Estábamos sentadas en las bancas frente al campo de football mientras couch Mode nos daba los últimos detalles y recomendaciones que debíamos seguir para el próximo juego que se avecinaba.

"Drizella querida, solo trata de mantener tus flacas piernas firmes en la pirámide"

"Pero..." Replicó Drizella.

"¡No peros! ¡No peros!" Couch Mode tapo su vista con su mano, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura. "¿Cómo acabe haciendo esto? Yo solía..."

"Diseñar para dioses, ya sabemos" Dijimos todas al unísono.

"Ustedes niñas malcriadas..."

"¿Couch Mode?"

"Look who is here" Ronroneo Aurora en un susurro mientras dejaba descansar su barbilla en la palma de su mano y piernas cruzadas.

"Hey Elsa" Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes chicas" Sonrío.

"Pantalones muy apretados hoy, ¿uhm?" Elsa sonrió de costado, estaba con su uniforme de juego de Beisball.

"¡Suficiente! Sucias pervertidas..." Couch Mode soltó un suspiro de frustración. "Frost, querida, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Dijo couch Mode mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz.

"El director Disney la esta buscando, Couch"

"¿Eso es todo?

"Eh... Si, Couch"

"Esta bien, gracias por el mensaje"

"No hay..."

"¿Couch Mode?" Preguntó Meg.

"¿Si querida?"

"Ariel no ha parado de ver la entrepierna de Frost desde que llego." Dijo señalándola, todas estallamos en risas.

"¡Tu! ¡Perra desgraciada!"

"Creo que mejor me retiro" Dijo riendo. "Buenas tardes señoritas, Couch Mode"

"Adiós Frost, Adiós..." Dijo Couch Mode tapándose la cara con una de sus manos y la otra en su cintura.

"Couch Mode... ¿Puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?"

"Si querida si, rápido"

"¿Anna?"

"¿Si?" Dije recuperándome de la risa.

"¿Irás a casa con nosotros?"

"No no, Hans me lleva hoy"

"Bien... Cualquier cosa, házmela saber, a Kris, Olaf o a mi ¿Si?"

"Esta... ¿Bien?"

Regalo una ultima sonrisa y se fue trotando.

"Y ustedes, vayan a cambiarse, no tienen caso" Dijo Couch Mode. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la oficina del director Disney.

"Me encanta cuando sacamos de quicio a Couch Mode" Dijo Snow riendo.

"Y por su puesto ver la cara del pez después de ver la Anaconda de Elsa" Dijo Punzie

"¡Cállate Rapunzel!" Grito Ariel.

"¡Sabes que es verdad!"

Reímos.

"Feisty Pants, ¿Como es el convivir con La diosa del sexo a diario? Prácticamente, claro" Preguntó Jasmine. "Por lo general ella siempre es atenta contigo"

"Ah... ¿Normal?" Dije extrañada.

"¡Ah vamos! ¿Nos vas a decir que jamás has bajado la mirada a verle la entrepierna?" Preguntó Meg. "¿O si quiera coquetearle e intentar algo?"

"Primero, estoy con Hans. Segundo, es la mejor amiga de mi hermano. Tercero, ¡Es Elsa! Iugh"

"Es Elsa. Y esta buena." Dijo Ariel.

"Tu te la quieres coger" Dijo Aurora.

"Tu ya te la cogiste, nos toca a nosotras"

"Que descaro" Todas reímos.

"Si yo la tuviera en mi casa todos los días, ya me hubiese tirado encima en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad" Dijo Ariel."¿No quieres invitarme a tu casa mas seguido?" Hizo un puchero.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Dijo Snow.

"Perras necesitadas..." Dijo Aurora.

Fin flashback.

Y Elsa estaba allí, tenía puesto unos audífonos y un polo azul con el logo de Superman. Es su superhéroe favorito. Su cabellera platinada se encontraba suelta y su flequillo acomodado hacia atrás. Pero de la cintura para abajo... No tenía absolutamente nada. Nada de nada.

Claro que era grande. Muy grande.

Agite mi cabeza. "Maldita sea Anna, ¡Es la mejor amiga de tu hermano! ¡Y tienes novio!... Pero a quien voy a engañar, los 7 centímetros de Hans no se comparan a lo que tiene ella allí". Odie esos segundos en los que dialogaba con mi cerebro. Sin darme cuenta donde caminaba, pise una toalla que se encontraba en el suelo haciéndome sujetar de los lockers, y por lo tanto, hacer bulla.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda" Susurre.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" Estoy jodida.

Me levante despacio y salí de mi escondite.

"Hola Els..."

"Hey, copo de nieve, ¿Estas bien?" Ella estaba ahora con una toalla cubriendo desde su cadera hacia abajo. No pude evitar posar mi vista en aquel bulto bajo la toalla mientras se acercaba a mi.

"Eh... Si si yo...y-yo estaba caminando... Bueno, salí hace un rato de la ducha y... Punzie tomo prestado algo mío pero lo dejo en el lugar que no era y ahora estoy buscando tu pene... MI PEINE!" Mierda! "Estoy buscando mi peine." Mis mejillas deben estar del mismo color de mi cabello ahora mismo.

Ella soltó una risa mirando al piso, con los brazos cruzados.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

"Tu... ¿No me estabas espiando, verdad?" Preguntó, con su estúpida sonrisa coqueta.

"Yo, espiando, a ti. Claro, por supuesto" Dije asintiendo. "No estaría nada mal el que le bajaras unas cuantas rayas a tu ego, Frost"

Ella rió "Como tu digas, copo de nieve. Si te sirve de ayuda, no he visto ninguno por aquí" Me sonrió.

"Gracias. Creo que... Creo que seguiré buscando. Ujum. Seguiré buscando" Pero no me movía, ni un centímetro. Mis ojos seguían clavados allí. Ella era tan grande.

"Gracias, supongo" Soltó una pequeña risa. ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?!

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, ninguna se movía, hasta que ella empezó a acercarse. Lentamente.

Ahora la tenía frente a mi, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y fueron bajando, hasta encontrar las tiras de la bata que se sujetaban a mi cuerpo. Ella paro allí, mirándome aun, esperando mi aprobación.

Asentí.

Continuo deslizando sus manos por lo largo de las tiras hasta encontrar el nudo de ambas. Lentamente tiro de una hasta desamarrarla y, sin dejar de mirarme, situó sus manos en las mías y comenzó a deslizarlas por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros.

La bata cayó al piso.

Había olvidado hasta como respirar. Me tenía desnuda a su merced. Y como me estaba gustando.

Se acercó un paso más y poso una de sus manos en mi abdomen, para luego bajar y pasar sus pulgares por mi hueso iliaco. Suspire. Luego traslado ambas de sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo y bajando. Se acercó un poco mas.

Ella me estaba besando. Sabía menta y... chocolate. Podían haberme tomado el pelo y decirme que sus labios eran marshmallows, eran tan suaves y tibios.

Espera un... DUDE. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Me separé rápidamente de ella.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó.

"¡¿Que si pasa algo?! ¡¿Me estabas besando?!" Grite. "¡Kristoff te asesinaría si se enterase!"

"No pusiste tanta resistencia y... el no tiene porque enterarse, ¿No crees?" Dijo sonriendo. "¿Porque mejor no continuamos?"

"¿Y adquirir todas las enfermedades sexuales habidas y por haber? No, gracias" Dije mientras me volvía a poner la bata.

Ella rió. "¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Que al final de todo volverás por más."

"¿Oh enserio?"

"Por supuesto. Todas lo hacen" Me guiñó un ojo.

"Ni aunque fueras la última persona en el mundo te rogaría para tener sexo" Cruce mis brazos.

"Try me." Sonrió de costado. No les mentía cuando me sacaba de quicio, en especial cuando sonreía de costado.

¿Quieres jugar, Elsa Frost? Vamos a jugar.

Pose mis brazos en su cuello, acercándola mas a mi. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir bajo, aprovecho mi descuido en introducir su lengua a mi boca con ferocidad. Elsa Frost me estaba volviendo loca.

No había percibido aquella protuberancia golpeando mi abdomen bajo, se sentía tan duro... Fui bajando mis manos, por sus pechos, su abdomen, metí mis manos dentro de su polo tocándolo, era plano con finas líneas de abdominales en el. Tenía tantas ganas de montarlos...

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dijo Elsa sin dejar de besarme. Enserio tengo que trabajar en no dejar que mis pensamientos salgan de mi boca sin permiso.

Mis manos continuaron su camino, hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde la toalla y su piel se encontraban y, sin ninguna duda, se la quite.

Abrí los ojos cuando deje de sentir sus labios en los míos, estos ahora estaban ocupados besando mi cuello y la bata se encontraba en el piso otra vez.

"Me encantan tus pecas, copo de nieve" Dijo en un suspiro. Me gustaba que me llamara así, solo ella lo hacia.

Seguí bajando mis manos dejando leves marcas con mis uñas hasta llegar a ese lugar. Con mi dedo índice delinee su miembro desde el inicio hasta el final, haciéndola suspirar. Regrese al inicio de su miembro y con ayuda de mi pulgar sujete el grueso su pene en mi mano, bombeando lento de arriba hacia abajo.

"Anna..." Dijo en casi un suspiro, apretando mi cintura con sus manos. Deslice mi mano izquierda por su abdomen, pasando mis uñas por todo su largo, para terminar posándola en su miembro, ayudando a mi mano derecha con el bombeo. "Ah..." Subió sus manos hasta mi cuello y me miro directamente a los ojos. "No pares" Dijo suplicante. Le regale una mirada traviesa.

Quite mis manos de su miembro y la empuje. Elsa quedo sentada en una de las bancas del corredor, apoyándose de sus brazos para que su espalda no cayera completamente y mirándome con las cejas levantadas. Me acerque a ella, la tome de las mejillas y la bese, baje mis manos hasta el inicio de su polo y se lo quite con un poco de ayuda de su parte.

"Estorba"

Pase mi manos por el contorno de sus senos, su abdomen, hasta que finalmente mis manos llegaron a su pene y comencé a estimularlo nuevamente ganándome un suspiro de su parte. De su boca pase a su cuello dejando besos y leves mordidas, masajeé uno de sus senos para luego posar mis labios en su abdomen, dejando pequeños chupones. Ella me miraba expectante desde arriba.

Ya arrodillada frente a ella, pose mi manos en sus tobillos y las fui subiendo lentamente, por sus pantorrillas y sus rodillas. Acaricie la cara interna de sus piernas, mientras mi mano derecha tomaba su miembro para estimularlo.

"Vamos a ver quién será la que regrese por más" Pose mi lengua desde el inicio de su pene hasta la punta.

"Oh por..." Elsa cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Sonreí ante el efecto que podía ocasionar en ella.

"¿Els? Quiero que me mires" apreté su miembro con mi mano derecha.

"Mierda..." Cerró sus ojos.

"Quiero que me mires, hazlo." Ella abrió sus ojos. Unos cristales de hielo se encontraron con mis ojos. Mire su miembro y metí su glande a mi boca, succionándolo.

"Aaw Fuck..." Su pelvis temblo. Le estaba gustando.

Comencé a meter y sacar todo lo que podía de su miembro de mi boca, haciéndolo cada vez mas profundo y también que ella gimiera mas y mas. Combine las succiones con mi lengua y mis dientes, pasándolos por toda la longitud de su miembro.

"¿Te esta gustando?" Pregunté mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y abajo.

"Demasiado..." Dijo mirándome con la respiración agitada y la boca entreabierta.

"Es muy grande, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" Apreté su pene con mi mano, ganándome un quejido de su boca. "Ni siquiera apretándolo llego a juntar la punta de mi dedo índice con la del pulgar..." Metí su miembro a mi boca.

"No sabía que... ah si... t-te gustara hablar sucio" Dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello con una de sus manos.

"Hace las cosas más excitantes, ¿No crees?" Mire su rostro y lamí toda la extensión de su miembro, haciendo que cerrará sus ojos y sacara un suspiro.

Después de unos pocos minutos ella empezó a hacer un movimiento sexy y lento con su pelvis hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras su mano aun seguía apoyada en mi cabeza. Estaba penetrando mi boca.

"Estoy apunto..." Dijo mientras soltaba mi cabeza y retiraba su pene de mi boca.

Considerado de su parte, pero no gracias, lo quiero dentro de mi.

Tome su miembro con una de mis manos y comencé a succionar su glande mientras bombeada de arriba a abajo.

"Anna... Para... Voy a... Estoy..." Hice fuerza contra su cintura y la obligue a quedarse sentada en la banca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba tan cerca. "Aaaah..."

Nunca le había permitido a Hans hacer esto. Nunca. Ni siquiera me atrevía a hacerle sexo oral... Aunque el aveces me insistía en aquello, lo veía tan desagradable... Pero con Elsa... no se sentía tan mal, ni tenía un sabor tan malo, ni tampoco era tan difícil de digerir, estaba perdida en sus suspiros, en su respiración y en como mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su boca semiabierta. Continúe estimulándola y succionando por unos segundos mas, sintiendo como los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo y su respiración se calmaban.

De pronto ella se levanto de la banca y me cargo dando una vuelta de 180 grados, haciéndome sobresaltar.

"Esa fue la experiencia mas sexy y caliente que he tenido en toda mi vida" Acariciaba lentamente mi espalda baja con sus manos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. "Permíteme devolverte el favor"

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Frost" Dije citándola, envolviendo mis piernas a su cintura.

Ella me beso alocadamente, era un beso demasiado ardiente. Sentí su boca succionando y mordiendo mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir. Ella sonrió en mis labios.

Me depósito con delicadeza encima de algo suave. Estaba sobre una banca cubierta por toallas. Elsa se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas, sin tocarme y mirándome expectante por mi permiso.

"Hazlo" Solté en un suspiro. Ella me sonrió y se acercó a besarme. Dios. Me encantaban sus labios. Paso a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que se me erizara el cuerpo y levantara mis caderas, chocando con su miembro. "Mierda Els..." Rasgue mis uñas por tu espalda. Continuó su camino de besos hacia mi cuello, mi clavícula y se entretuvo muchísimo con mis senos. Ni siquiera sabia que era posible ocasionar tanto placer en esa zona, Hans nunca lo lograba a diferencia de lo que ella hacia, podía sentir un hormigueo allí abajo.

Cuando de pronto ella paro abruptamente.

Me tomo entre sus brazos juntando su pecho con el mío obligándome a envolver mis piernas al rededor de su cadera y mis manos a su cuello y pego su espalda a la columna de pared que teníamos detrás.

"¿Porque...?" Elsa tapo mi boca y con sus labios susurro shhh. Saco su mano lentamente, posicionándola en mi trasero. Me mordí el labio inferior. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¡¿Anna?!" La voz de Rapunzel hizo eco en la habitación.

"¡Summers! ¡¿Sigues aquí?!" Se escucho la voz alta de Meg. "¡Summers!"

Me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor en sus brazos. Gran error.

Su miembro y mi punto de placer hicieron roce.

"Elsa..." Dije en un susurro. Ella me beso mientras comenzó a mover su pelvis contra mi lentamente. Se sentía demasiado bien...

"No está, Rapunzel, parece que ya se fue"

"Es extraño, no contesta mis llamadas"

"Da igual, debe estar ocupada con Westerguard" Dijo Meg, soltando una risa. "Ya sabes, como un premio por ganar el juego de football"

Elsa solto un bufido mientras en sus labios se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa. Regrese mis labios a los suyos y continue con nuestro movimiento. La puerta de ingreso se cerro.

Trate de separar mi caderas de las suyas mientras seguía en sus brazos. La necesitaba dentro mío. Ya.

Tome su miembro y lo alinee con mi entrada pero ella me alzo en sus brazos evitando que me penetrara.

"Els... Por favor..." Apreté mis manos en sus hombros.

"¿Me parece o alguien está pidiendo por mas?" Dijo ella juguetonamente.

"Ugh. Solo cállate y cógeme, Frost" Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y la bese, ella apretó una de mis nalgas. "Aaah..." Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Elsa besaba y mordía mi cuello despacio.

Me depositó de regreso encima de la banca y comenzó su recorrido de besos una vez mas, pero esta vez mas rápido. Acariciaba y apretaba mis piernas despacio, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana mientras me miraba. Y luego la sentí. Su lengua húmeda recorriendo desde mi entrada hasta mi clitoris.

"Dios Elsa..." Aferre mis manos a la toalla.

Tomo mi clitoris entre sus labios y lo succiono suavemente, pasando su lengua al rededor en el sentido del reloj por un buen tiempo. Mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás.

"Ahh... Sigue... Sigue..."

Paso una vez más su lengua por toda mi feminidad y mordió mi clitoris despacio, acción que me hizo saltar y sentir un miniorgasmo.

"Hazlo otra vez..."

Lamió y mordió mi clitoris por segunda vez, luego lo succiono un poco más fuerte.

"Fuck..." Empece un leve vaivén con mis caderas. "Rápido, más rápido"

Comenzó a mover su lengua con más rapidez en mi punto de placer, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido.

"No pares no pares no pares!" Succiono mi clitoris. "Aaah! Elsa!" Continuo moviendo su lengua "Estoy... Aah! Sigue sigue!" Succiono con fuerza. "ELSA!"

Sentí toda una avalancha de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras ella lamia despacio mi feminidad. Mi boca estaba seca de tanto suspirar y mi cuerpo temblando después del intenso orgasmo al que Elsa me hizo llegar.

Volvió a mis labios después de recorrer a besos mi cuerpo una vez mas. Podía sentir mi sabor en sus labios.

"Cógeme..."

"¿Qué?" Elsa se separó un poco de mi, alzando su ceja.

"¿Eres sorda Frost? Cógeme."

"¿Como? Eso me pareció mas a una orden. Si me quieres dentro tuyo ahora, tienes que pedirlo bien. Quiero escucharte."

"..."

"No te escucho" Dijo frotando el largo de su miembro en mi punto de placer, haciéndome gemir. Jodete Elsa, jodete.

"Elsa. Cógeme. Ahora. Por favor..."

"Así esta mejor"

Acerque nuevamente su rostro al mío y la bese con fuerza. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna derecha con suavidad. Ella se separó.

"Solo dame un minuto, ¿Puedes aguantar un minuto?"

"¿Un minuto para que?"

"Buscar un preservativo en mi casillero..." Dijo mientras buscaba en el interior de este. "¡Gotcha!" Dijo agitando el cuadrado de plástico, para luego tratar de abrirlo con cuidado.

"Yo lo hago" Le extendí mi mano aun echada sobre la banca.

"Como tu ordenes"

Me entrego el paquetito y volvió a acomodarse encima de mi. Saque el preservativo y fui bajando mis manos. Tome su miembro, haciendo que ella respirara agitadamente y comencé a ponerle el preservativo. Una vez hecho ese paso, acerqué la punta de su pene a mi entrada. Quería tenerla dentro mío desde que la vi en un principio.

"¿Estas lista?" Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. "Prometo que va a gustarte" Me guiñó un ojo.

"Frost solo cállate y..." Tome sus caderas y la empuje hacia mi. "OH. POR. DIOS" Era indescriptible. Realmente indescriptible. La manera en la que me llenaba.

Elsa comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento.

"Dios Anna..." Susurro en mi oído.

"Es muy grande..." Dije clavando mis uñas en su cadera. "Mu-mucho más de lo que p-pensaba..."

"Ah... ¿Porque...?" Susurro en mi oído.

"Aurora... si sigue así... Aurora n-nos contó q-que tuviste sexo con... umm... ella y que pr-probablemente ah... la tenías de 12" Mordí mi labio inferior. "Y yo... Ah Fuck... siento que vas a romperme en mil pedazos ahora..." Me mordí el labio. "Me llenas completa..." ¿Y eso de dónde demonios salió?

"Solo quiero que sepas..." Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Que me aseguraré de que jamás" Me penetro con fuerza. Gemí. "Olvides este día" Dicho eso comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ella me seguía penetrando y yo no paraba de gemir y arañar su espalda.

"Elsa... profundo... más profundo... " Enrede mis dedos en su cabello.

"¿Como dijiste, copo de nieve?" Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Ah... profundo Elsa, más profundo, por favor"

"El que me pidas las cosas con un "por favor" me está gustando" Dijo riendo mientras me cargaba.

"Pedazo de..."

"¡Hey Hey Hey! Estamos empezando las cosas bien, hay que dejarlas así"

"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Sabes que otra cosa es graciosa?" Solté una pequeña risa. "Aurora dijo que le hiciste ver las estrellas" Ella sonrió satisfecha. "Yo solo he llegado a ver los focos en el techo"

Elsa río con ganas. "Tranquila, esto es solo un calentamiento"

Depositó mis pies en el suelo y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Paso sus manos por mis glúteos y los apretó haciéndome gemir.

De un segundo para otro, ella se encontraba detrás mío, con su ereccion entre mis piernas haciendo fricción con mi clitoris. Continuaba besando mi cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen y mis senos.

Tome la punta de su pene y lo alinee con mi entrada, para luego pegar mi trasero a sus caderas.

"Elsa..." Menee mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras apoyaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza en su hombro y mis manos a los costados de su cadera, desesperada por mas contacto. Ella bajo sus manos de mis senos y me abrazo completamente por mi abdomen. "Aahh..."

"Así que... ¿Ni aunque fuera la ultima persona en este mundo tendrías sexo conmigo, uhm?" Sentí su sonrisa juguetona.

"Elsa." Tome su cuello con una de mis manos. "¿Qué tal si dejas tu "calentamiento" de lado y empiezas a hacer algo mejor? Hazme creer que ese apodo de "Diosa del sexo" enserio te hace justicia"

"A sus ordenes, Señorita Summers"

Elsa me soltó y se separó de mi. Me voltee para preguntarle el porque se había detenido pero apenas y tuve tiempo para mirar sus ojos, me había cargado y pegado mi espalda contra los casilleros. Mis piernas se encontraban sujetas por sus brazos, debajo de mis rodillas, mientras ella se apoyaba del asa de los lockers para no dejarme caer.

"¿Quieres saber porque me llaman diosa del sexo?" Dijo mirándome, sus ojos desbordaban excitación. "Copo de nieve, te hice una pregunta" Pego su cadera a la mía, sintiendo toda su erección en lo largo de mi feminidad.

"Holy... Si si..." Clave mis uñas en sus hombros.

"Muy bien"

Y de sorpresa, su miembro entro de golpe en mi interior.

"Mierda! Elsa!" Rodee mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y mi mano derecha la enrede en su cabello platinado.

Pegó su frente con la mía. "Te prometo que no parare hasta hacerte ver las estrellas" Dicho eso último me beso.

Continuo moviéndose, mucho más rápido, besando mis hombros, mi cuello y mis senos, que era lo que más me enloquecía. Me dirigí a su cuello y comencé a dejar mordidas mientras absorbía su piel. Eso sin dudas dejara marcas.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que estaba apunto de explotar.

Tome su rostro en mis manos e hice que me besara, era un beso salvaje.

"Els... Estoy a punto... Fuerte, hazlo fuerte..." Y cumplió con mi petición. Empezó a penetrarme con mas fuerza y con la misma rapidez. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. "Elllsssaaaa..." Solo 4 estocadas mas bastaron para que me hiciera llegar al cielo. "ELSA!"

Abrace mi cuerpo a ella y ella me abrazo a mi, con fuerza. Empece a tranquilizar mi respiración mientras ella acariciaba despacio mi espalda. Aun podía sentir toda la descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan fuerte como ese.

¿Estrellas? Puedo jurar que vi galaxias enteras.

"¿Anna?¿Estas bien?" Elsa susurro, su frente estaba pegada a la mía.

"Ss-si, solo que... Fue muy intenso"

"Dios, me habías asustado, estuviste inconsciente por unos minutos" Su rostro se alivió.

"¿Que? ¿Como? Yo..." Pregunte confundida.

"Llegaste al climax" Me sonrió. "¿Quieres que te baje? Puedo sentarte en la banca si deseas" Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ella me seguía cargando.

"No no, solo bájame"

Me bajo con cuidado y me sostuvo de la cintura por si es que mis piernas no podían cargar con mi peso después de aquel intenso orgasmo.

"¿Todo bien?"

"¿En realidad? No"

"¿Porque? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?" Poso sus manos en mis brazos, mirándome preocupada.

"Es tu turno."

La tome de los hombros y la empuje a la banca, otra vez. Me acerque y senté a horcajadas sobre ella. Su pene hacia fricción con mi clitoris.

"Ah... Creo que todavía estoy sensible..." Cerré mis ojos y puse ambas manos en su cuello. Levante mis caderas e introducí su ereccion lentamente. "Mmm... Me encanta sentirte dentro mío"

"Dios Anna..." Tomo mi mejilla izquierda y comenzó a besarme.

Me senté completamente en sus caderas y empece a moverme hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre ella, ocasionando que me mordiera el labio. Elsa poso una de sus manos en mi cintura y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia mi.

"Hey Hey Hey, para ahí" Levante mis caderas. "Es tu turno de disfrutarlo"

Volví a sentarme en sus piernas mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus muslos como forma de soporte, introduciéndola dentro mío.

"Aaaah..." Comencé a moverme lentamente encima de ella.

Elsa comenzó a besar mi pecho, entre mis senos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con delicadeza. Para luego sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones.

"Fuck..." Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Continuo jugueteando con mis senos por unos minutos mas hasta que sentí como sus brazos apretaban con fuerza mi cintura. Me tenía totalmente abrazaba mientras mis brazos se apoyaban en sus hombros y mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Nuestros labios se encontraban separados por unos 3 centímetros.

"Estoy... Dios Anna..."

"Yo... Aah..." Mecí mis caderas más rápido y más fuerte. "¡Fuck! ¡Elsa!"

"Anna..."

Y lo sentí, mi interior se sentía caliente, sabia que se había protegido pero... Era una sensación realmente excitante... Ella tenía pequeños espasmos y fuertes suspiros contra mi cuello conforme me movía lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Me abrazaba mucho mas fuerte.

"¿Frost? ¿Estas bien?" Acaricie su cabello.

"S-si si" Su respiración se calmaba de poco a poco."T-Todo bien"

Una vez que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y su abrazo se iba soltando de a pocos, me pare despacio para sacar su miembro de mi, ambas aun seguíamos sensibles.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunte recogiendo mi bata del piso.

"Absolutamente ¿Tu?"

"También" Le sonreí.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

"Entonces, ¿El apodo de diosa del sexo me hace justicia?" Me sonrió.

"Umm... mas o menos" Le respondí mientras me colocaba la bata.

"¿Segura? Porque te escuche gemir mi nombre y pedir por más"

"Cuando me hagas ver las famosas "estrellas" hablaremos sobre si te mereces ese apodo"

"¿Debo considerar eso como una invitación?" Sonrió de costado mientras acomodaba la toalla en su cintura.

"Te recuerdo que los actos de caridad se dan solo una vez al año, Frost" Le sonreí, ella rió. "Bien... Creo que seguiré buscando el peine y me daré una nueva ducha después" Ambas habíamos sudado después de todo nuestro "enrollo", ¡Ni en las prácticas de porristas sudaba tanto!

"Oh si ese es el caso, tal vez podrías darte una ducha en la regadera con aquella toalla azul colgando al costado" Ella cruzó sus brazos. "Es más espaciosa y la presión del agua sale mejor por el grifo" Empezó a retroceder sin quitar su vista de mi. "No es que yo vaya a ducharme ahí, solo digo, ya sabes" Me guiñó un ojo.

Reí. "Voy a considerarlo " Le regale una última sonrisa para luego desaparecer por los lockers de las regaderas.

Rapunzel, empiezo a amar a tu cerebro distraído.

Hello Hello Hello!

¿Qué tal? ¿Como están?

Este es mi primer fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no haya ninguna falta ortográfica o gramática (si encuentran alguna háganmelo saber, de igual manera si tienen alguna recomendación ;)).

Primero que nada, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y darte un tiempo para leer lo que bota mi loca imaginación.

En segundo lugar, si esta historia te ha gustado y deseas que la continúe, puedes dejarme un comentario! El saber qué hay personas que aprecian mi trabajo aquí me elevaría mucho los ánimos para seguir:).

Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto:

He subido dos versiones de este fic. El que acabas de leer trata sobre una Elsa playgirl, un poco egocéntrica y nada tímida e inocente que se acuesta con media población femenina de la escuela y que vive secretamente enamorada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo (aunque por ahora no lo parezca del todo, créanme que lo esta, Elsa se apareció en mis sueños, y me lo ha dicho). La otra versión trata sobre una Elsa mucho más "caballerosa" (?), linda, atenta y tímida que mantiene un buen porte con todos en la escuela y que, al igual que la Elsa Playgirl, también vive enamorada de la bella Anna. Si desean son libres de ir a buscar esta versión en mi biografía (no estoy segura si la encontraran allí, soy nueva en esto hahaha) y leerla.

Explicando. Me estoy animando a escribir una historia. Quería hacerlo desde hace meses, pero los estudios me tenían patas arriba y mucho más ahora que estoy por reanudarlo. Ahora, quiero que ustedes decidan qué versión de Elsa prefieren en esta historia. Pueden elegir a la Elsa Playgirl, que conforme pase el tiempo y diferentes eventos irá cambiando su forma de ser, enamorándose más y más de Anna y viceversa, claro. O la Elsa caballerosa que hará lo imposible para que Anna sienta lo mismo que ella.

El destino de este fic is aaaaall yours guys! La versión que más comentarios tenga a favor será la definitiva y con la cual forjaré la historia. Tengo algunas ideas en mente sobre cómo voy a guiar este fic, pero si ustedes tienen otras que les parecerían divertidas o creen que podría ocasionar algún impacto o situación en esta historia, son bienvenidas.

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco desde muy en fondo de mi corazón de pollo.

L-476 out!


	2. Capítulo 1A

"Estas segura que lo dejaste allí?" Revisaba el piso y la banca que se encontraba frente a los lockers.

"Muy segura, Anna, entrando a las regaderas del gimnasio a la izquierda" Dijo Rapunzel, como si la voz le pesara.

"¡Punzie! ¡Te dije a la derecha!" Golpee la palma de mi mano a mi frente.

"Oh... Lo siento" Escuche su risita.

"¿Que voy a hacer contigo?" Dije poniéndome la bata, acababa de salir de la regadera.

"Lo siento feisty pants, juraba que me dijiste a la izquierda"

"Esta bien esta bien, olvídalo, iré a buscarlo, te llamo luego"

"Adioooos y lo siento otra vez" Colgué la llamada.

Deje mi teléfono en la banca frente a mi casillero para luego acomodar bien la bata en mi cuerpo, atándola a mi cintura.

Hacia una hora o probablemente menos que el juego de beisball de nuestra escuela había terminado y hace unas 2 más el juego de football también. Habíamos ganado ambos juegos y me había demorado un poco más de lo usual besando a Hans debajo de las gradas del campo ya que quería su "premio" por ganar el juego de football. Rapunzel había tomado mi peine prestado de mi bolso mientras me encontraba ocupada, prometiendo que lo dejaría donde lo encontró mientras me duchaba.

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando por los pasillos de las regaderas del gimnasio, con nada más que una bata cubriendo mi cuerpo, buscando el bendito peine.

Continúe caminando hacia la parte izquierda de las regaderas, cuando escucho que una de las puertas de los lockers se abre. ¿Aún hay gente aquí?

Me acerqué de puntillas al lugar en donde escuché el ruido. Ahí fue que la vi. En toda su gloria semidesnuda.

Elsa Frost.

Elsa es una de las mejores jugadoras en el equipo mixto de beisball en nuestra escuela, es la capitana del equipo, a decir verdad, lo cual la hace una de las personas menos favoritas de Hans, debido a que es su competencia para ser el mejor indiferentemente de los campos en los que ambos se dedican. Elsa y yo no somos tan cercanas... Bueno, mi hermano mayor, Kristoff, es su inseparable mejor amigo junto con Olaf, pero a pesar de eso ella y yo no congeniamos mucho, intercambiamos conversaciones no siempre tan largas las veces que nos encontramos o cuando ella está en casa, casi siempre se encuentra explicándole diferentes temas de clases de la escuela a Kristoff y Olaf y de vez en cuando a mí, los dos primeros no hubieran pasado sus materias de no haber sido por las tutorías que Elsa les daba.

De por sí, Elsa Frost siempre tuvo ese porte "caballeroso" con todos... Por lo menos conmigo lo es, cuando iba a casa usualmente me traía una barra de Oaken's, mi chocolate favorito. Siempre me daba los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, sabia la manera de como sorprenderme con ellos. Cuando por alguna razón debía irme o regresarme de la escuela en el auto de ella con los chicos, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de abrirme la puerta y cerrarla una vez que me encontraba dentro. A veces, cuando me levantaba tarde para la escuela (soy de tener el sueño muuuy pero muuuuy profundo) y me encontraba como un remolino de aquí para allá tratando de estar presentable para salir, ella me preparaba el desayuno.

Sin desviarme del tema. Elsa no es solo conocida por ser una de las mejores jugadoras del equipo de beisball, no no no. Pues... Ella es intersexual. Si, tiene pene.

Todo comenzó el año pasado, en una de las tantas fiestas que se hacían cuando nuestra escuela ganaba un partido.

Flashback.

Me encontraba con mi grupo de amigas, el grupo de porristas de la escuela al cual pertenecía, jugando beer pong en la casa de quien sabe quién, cuando Aurora entro abruptamente a la sala.

"¡Porristas! ¡Tienen que ver esto!" dijo Aurora agitando su teléfono con una mano señalando el sofá al costado de la mesa de Ping pong con la otra.

"¿Enserio? Estamos a punto de ganar aquí" Meg estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota de Ping pong sobre el tablero

"Elsa Frost tiene pene." A Meg se le cayó la pelota

"¿Que Elsa que?" Dijo Jasmine, con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Ahora, ¿Se sentarán en el sofá? ¿O seguirán jugando?" Todas corrimos a sentarnos en el sofá.

Elsa tenía popularidad entre las mujeres desde que había salido del clóset ante todos ese mismo año. ¿Y cómo no la tendría? Si es bella, atlética y siempre tiene un buen trato con todos. Esos ojos que parecen cristales de hielo te postraban a sus pies... Y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era lo mejor de todo.

What the fuck is wrong with me... Es Elsa...

"Miren esto" Aurora presionó el botón "play" en la pantalla de su iPhone y un video empezó a correr.

El video estaba en negro, pero se escuchaban voces, más bien dicho, susurros.

"¿Estás seguro que Frost está allí?"

"Que si hombre, estoy seguro que la vi entrar con Vanessa"

El video estuvo unos minutos más en silencio y con la pantalla en negro, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando una puerta y se vio una luz.

Era un baño y había una chica de cabello marrón tapándose la boca con sus labios para tratar de no reírse, era Vanessa, una estudiante de último año de la escuela que probablemente tenga todas las enfermedades de transmisión sexual habidas y por haber, y también Elsa, con la cara asustada y roja de la vergüenza. Con los pantalones y ropa interior en sus rodillas.

"Oh. Por. Dios." Dijo Meg, con la mandíbula en el suelo. Y con toda la razón.

Elsa era grande, muy grande (¿Know what I mean, right?)

"¿Es real?" Preguntó Jasmine.

"Al parecer si, tiene que ser de por lo menos unos 12 centímetros..." Dijo Aurora.

"Y te quedas corta." Agregó Snow.

"Con razón nunca se le veía en los vestidores ni las regaderas..." Dijo Ella.

"¿Quién grabo esto?" Pregunté.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, solo me lo pasaron por aquí"

El video se hizo viral por toda la escuela, todos tenían ese video en su teléfono, y todos hablaban de ello.

Supe por Kristoff que le habían tendido una trampa. Elsa acababa de entrar al baño que se encontraba en la segunda planta de la casa y Vanessa de la nada entro con ella. Al principio Vanessa intento seducirla, diciéndole mil y un cosas y clavando sus manos en su pantalón, pero Elsa se negaba y le pedía que por favor saliera. Y sin previo aviso Vanessa le bajo el pantalón que llevaba lo más que pudo y la puerta se abrió, exponiendo lo inevitable.

Kristoff no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, Olaf y el sabían que Elsa era intersexual, ella había nacido así y eso no le perjudicaba en su salud, al contrario, todo se encontraba perfectamente bien en su sistema.

Habían pasado unos cinco días después de aquel video, y en la escuela se seguía hablando sobre eso, pero... No de la manera en que las personas que lo grabaron esperaban.

Casi todas las chicas de la escuela querían encamarse con ella.

Apenas estacionaba su auto en el parqueo de la escuela con Kristoff y Olaf en el, ya tenían a unas 10 chicas rodeando su auto pidiendo por su atención. En los pasillos era igual, en la cafetería la mesa de los jugadores de Beisball se encontraba rodeada de chicas en más de lo normal, superando a la mesa de los jugadores de Football. Las tribunas del campo de Beisball se encontraba casi llenas cada vez que había entrenamientos o juegos, decían que los pantalones apretados le favorecían a Elsa en lo absoluto. Incluso se rumoreaba que corrían apuestas para ver quién sería la afortunada en tener sexo con ella.

Recuerdo que en uno de esos días me encontraba descansando con mi grupo de amigas, después de la práctica que tuvimos en la escuela. Estábamos sentadas en las bancas frente al campo de football mientras couch Mode nos daba los últimos detalles y recomendaciones que debíamos seguir para el próximo juego que se avecinaba.

"Drizella querida, solo trata de mantener tus flacas piernas firmes en la pirámide"

"Pero..." Replicó Drizella.

"¡No peros! ¡No peros!" Couch Mode tapo su vista con su mano, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura. "¿Cómo acabe haciendo esto? Yo solía..."

"Diseñar para dioses, ya sabemos" Dijimos todas al unísono.

"Ustedes niñas malcriadas..."

"¿Couch Mode?"

"Look who is here" Ronroneo Aurora en un susurro mientras dejaba descansar su barbilla en la palma de su mano y piernas cruzadas.

"Hey Elsa" Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes chicas" Sonrío.

"Pantalones muy apretados hoy, ¿uhm?" Elsa se quedó boquiabierta, estaba con su uniforme de juego de Beisball.

"¡Suficiente! Sucias pervertidas..." Couch Mode soltó un suspiro de frustración. "Frost, querida, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Dijo couch Mode mientras sobaba el puente de su nariz.

"El director Disney la está buscando, Couch"

"¿Eso es todo?

"Eh... Si, Couch"

"Está bien, gracias por el mensaje"

"No hay..."

"¿Couch Mode?" Preguntó Meg.

"¿Si querida?"

"Ariel no ha parado de ver la entrepierna de Elsa desde que llego." Dijo señalándola, todas estallamos en risas.

"¡Tu! ¡Perra desgraciada!"

"Creo que mejor me retiro... Buenas tardes señoritas, Couch Mode"

"Adiós Frost, Adiós..." Dijo Couch Mode tapándose la cara con una de sus manos y la otra en su cintura.

"Couch Mode... ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?"

"Si querida si, rápido"

"¿Anna?"

"¿Si?" Dije recuperándome de la risa.

"¿Irás a casa con nosotros?"

"No no, Hans me lleva hoy"

"Eh... Bien... Cualquier cosa, házmela saber, ¿Si?"

"Esta... ¿Bien?"

Regalo una última sonrisa y se fue trotando.

"Y ustedes, vayan a cambiarse, no tienen caso" Dijo Couch Mode. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la oficina del director Disney.

"Me encanta cuando sacamos de quicio a Couch Mode" Dijo Snow riendo.

"Y por supuesto ver la cara de Ariel después de ver la Anaconda de Elsa" Dijo Punzie

"¡Cállate Rapunzel!"

"¡Sabes que es verdad!"

Reímos.

"Feisty Pants, ¿Cómo es el convivir con Elsa a diario? Prácticamente, claro" Preguntó Jasmine. "Por lo general ella siempre es atenta contigo"

"Ah... ¿Normal?" Dije extrañada.

"¡Ah vamos! ¿Nos vas a decir que jamás has bajado la mirada a verle la entrepierna?" Dijo Meg.

"Primero, estoy con Hans. Segundo, es la mejor amiga de mi hermano. Tercero, ¡Es Elsa!"

"Es Elsa. Y esta buena." Dijo Ariel.

"Tú te la quieres coger" Dijo Aurora.

"No te hagas la cínica, tú también te la quieres coger"

"Que descaro" Todas reímos.

"¿No quieres invitarme a tu casa más seguido?" Ariel hizo un puchero.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Dijo Snow.

"Perras necesitadas..." Dijo Aurora.

Fin flashback.

Y Elsa estaba allí, tenía puesto unos audífonos y un polo azul con el logo de Superman. Es su superhéroe favorito. Su cabellera platinada se encontraba suelta y su flequillo acomodado hacia atrás. Pero de la cintura para abajo... No tenía absolutamente nada. Nada de nada.

Claro que era grande. Muy grande.

Agite mi cabeza. "Maldita sea Anna, ¡Es la mejor amiga de tu hermano! ¡Y tienes novio!... Pero a quien voy a engañar, los 7 centímetros de Hans no se comparan a lo que tiene ella allí". Odie esos segundos en los que dialogaba con mi cerebro. Sin darme cuenta donde caminaba, pise una toalla que se encontraba en el suelo haciéndome sujetar de los lockers, y por lo tanto, hacer bulla.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda" Susurre.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Estoy jodida.

Me levanté despacio y salí de mi escondite.

"Hola Els..."

"Hey, copo de nieve, ¿Estas bien?" Ella estaba ahora con una toalla cubriendo desde su cadera hacia abajo. No pude evitar posar mi vista en aquel bulto bajo la toalla mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Eh... Si si yo...y-yo estaba caminando... Bueno, salí hace un rato de la ducha y... Punzie tomo prestado algo mío, pero lo dejo en el lugar que no era y ahora estoy buscando tu pene... MI PEINE!" Mierda! "Estoy buscando mi peine." Mis mejillas deben estar del mismo color de mi cabello ahora mismo.

Ella soltó una risa mirando al piso, con los brazos cruzados. "Si te sirve de ayuda, no he visto ninguno por aquí" Me sonrió.

"Err... Gracias, Els. Creo que... Creo que seguiré buscando. Ujum. Seguiré buscando" Pero no me movía, ni un centímetro. Mis ojos seguían clavados allí. Ella era tan grande.

"Gracias, supongo" Soltó una pequeña risa. ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?!

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, ninguna se movía, hasta que ella empezó a acercarse. Lentamente.

Ahora la tenía frente a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y fueron bajando, hasta encontrar las tiras de la bata que se sujetaban a mi cuerpo. Ella paro allí, mirándome aun, esperando mi aprobación.

Asentí.

Continúo deslizando sus manos por lo largo de las tiras hasta encontrar el nudo de ambas. Lentamente tiro de una hasta desamarrarla y, sin dejar de mirarme, situó sus manos en las mías y comenzó a deslizarlas por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros.

La bata cayó al piso.

Había olvidado hasta como respirar. Me tenía desnuda a su merced. Y como me estaba gustando.

Se acercó un paso más y poso una de sus manos en mi abdomen, para luego bajar y pasar sus pulgares por mi hueso iliaco. Suspire. Luego traslado ambas de sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo y bajando. Se acercó un poco más.

Ella me estaba besando. Y que bien se sentía. Podían haberme tomado el pelo y decirme que sus labios eran marshmallows, eran tan suaves y tibios. Pose mis brazos en su cuello, acercándola más a mí. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir bajo, aprovecho mi descuido en introducir su lengua a mi boca. Elsa Frost me estaba volviendo loca.

No había percibido aquella protuberancia golpeando mi abdomen bajo, se sentía tan duro... Fui bajando mis manos, por sus pechos, su abdomen, metí mis manos dentro de su polo tocándolo, era plano con finas líneas de abdominales en él. Tenía tantas ganas de montarlos...

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dijo Elsa sin dejar de besarme. Enserio tengo que trabajar en no dejar que mis pensamientos salgan de mi boca sin permiso.

Mis manos continuaron su camino, hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde la toalla y su piel se encontraban y, sin ninguna duda, se la quite.

Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de sentir sus labios en los míos, estos ahora estaban ocupados besando mi cuello.

"Me encantan tus pecas, copo de nieve" Dijo en un suspiro. Me gustaba que me llamara así, solo ella lo hacía.

Seguí bajando mis manos dejando leves marcas con mis uñas hasta llegar a ese lugar. Con mi dedo índice delinee su miembro desde el inicio hasta el final, haciéndola suspirar. Regrese al inicio de su miembro y con ayuda de mi pulgar sujete el grueso su pene en mi mano, bombeando lento de arriba hacia abajo.

"Anna..." Dijo en casi un suspiro, apretando mi cintura con sus manos. Deslice mi mano izquierda por su abdomen, pasando mis uñas por todo su largo, para terminar posándola en su miembro, ayudando a mi mano derecha con el bombeo. "Ah..." Subió sus manos hasta mi cuello y me miro directamente a los ojos. "Espera... Quieres... Ah... ¿Quieres seguir?" Dijo suplicante. Le regale una mirada traviesa.

Quite mis manos de su miembro y la empuje. Elsa quedo sentada en una de las bancas del corredor, apoyándose de sus brazos para que su espalda no cayera completamente y mirándome con las cejas levantadas. Me acerque a ella, la tome de las mejillas y la bese, baje mis manos hasta el inicio de su polo y se lo quite con un poco de ayuda de su parte.

"Lo siento, estorba" Le guiñe un ojo.

Pasé mis manos por el contorno de sus senos, su abdomen, hasta que finalmente mis manos llegaron a su pene y comencé a estimularlo nuevamente ganándome un suspiro de su parte. De su boca pasé a su cuello dejando besos y leves mordidas, masajeé uno de sus senos para luego posar mis labios en su abdomen, dejando pequeños chupones. Ella me miraba expectante desde arriba.

Ya arrodillada frente a ella, posé mis manos en sus tobillos y las fui subiendo lentamente, por sus pantorrillas y sus rodillas. Acaricie la cara interna de sus piernas, mientras mi mano derecha tomaba su miembro para estimularlo y, sin pensarlo, pose mi lengua desde el inicio de su pene hasta la punta.

"Oh por..." Elsa cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Sonreí ante el efecto que podía ocasionar en ella.

"¿Els? Quiero que me mires" apreté su miembro con mi mano derecha.

"Mierda..." Cerró sus ojos.

"Quiero que me mires, hazlo." Ella abrió sus ojos. Unos cristales de hielo se encontraron con mis ojos. Miré su miembro y metí su glande a mi boca, succionándolo.

"Aaw Fuck..." Su pelvis temblo. Le estaba gustando.

Comencé a meter y sacar todo lo que podía de su miembro de mi boca, haciéndolo cada vez más profundo y también que ella gimiera más y más. Combine las succiones con mi lengua y mis dientes, pasándolos por toda la longitud de su miembro.

"¿Te está gustando?" Pregunté mientras movía mi mano hacia arriba y abajo.

"Demasiado..." Dijo mirándome con la respiración agitada y la boca entreabierta.

"Es muy grande, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?" Apreté su pene con mi mano, ganándome un quejido de su boca. "Ni siquiera apretándolo llego a juntar la punta de mi dedo índice con la del pulgar..." Metí su miembro a mi boca.

"Estoy... ah... estoy apunto..." Dijo mientras retiraba su pene de mi boca.

Considerado de su parte, pero no gracias, lo quiero dentro de mí.

Tomé su pene con una de mis manos y comencé a succionar su glande mientras bombeada de arriba a abajo.

"Anna... Para... Voy a... Estoy..." Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba tan cerca. "Aaaah..."

Nunca le había permitido a Hans hacer esto. Nunca. Ni siquiera me atrevía a hacerle sexo oral... Aunque el aveces me insistía en aquello, lo veía tan desagradable... Pero con Elsa... no se sentía tan mal, ni tenía un sabor tan malo, ni tampoco era tan difícil de digerir, estaba perdida en sus suspiros, en su respiración y en como mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y su boca semiabierta. Continúe estimulándola y succionando por unos segundos más, sintiendo como los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo y su respiración se calmaban.

De pronto ella se levantó de la banca y me cargo dando una vuelta de 180 grados, haciéndome sobresaltar.

"Eso se sintió muy bien, copo de nieve" Acariciaba lentamente mi espalda baja con sus manos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. "Permíteme devolverte el favor"

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dije citándola, envolviendo mis piernas a su cintura.

Ella me beso lentamente, era un beso demasiado ardiente. Sentí su boca succionando y mordiendo mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir. Ella sonrió en mis labios.

Me depósito con delicadeza encima de algo suave. Estaba sobre una banca cubierta por toallas. Elsa se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas, sin tocarme y mirándome expectante por mi permiso. Ella me decía que siempre me protegería.

"Hazlo" Solté en un suspiro. Ella me sonrió y se acercó a besarme. Dios. Me encantaban sus labios. Paso a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que se me erizara el cuerpo y levantara mis caderas, chocando con su miembro. "Mierda Els..." Rasgue mis uñas por tu espalda. Continuó su camino de besos hacia mi cuello, mi clavícula y se entretuvo muchísimo con mis senos. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible ocasionar tanto placer en esa zona, Hans nunca lo lograba a diferencia de lo que ella hacía, podía sentir un hormigueo allí abajo.

Cuando de pronto ella paro abruptamente.

Me tomo entre sus brazos juntando su pecho con el mío obligándome a envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y mis manos a su cuello y pego su espalda a la columna de pared que teníamos detrás.

"¿Porque...?" Elsa tapo mi boca y con sus labios susurro shhh. Saco su mano lentamente, posicionándola en mi trasero. Me mordí el labio inferior. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¡¿Anna?!" La voz de Rapunzel hizo eco en la habitación.

"¡Summers! ¡¿Sigues aquí?!" Se escuchó la voz alta de Meg. "¡Summers!"

Me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor en sus brazos. Gran error.

Su miembro y mi punto de placer hicieron roce.

"Elsa..." Dije en un susurro. Ella me beso mientras movía mi pelvis contra ella lentamente. Se sentía demasiado bien...

"No está, Rapunzel, parece que ya se fue"

"Es extraño, no contesta mis llamadas"

"Da igual, debe estar ocupada con Westerguard" Dijo Meg, soltando una risa. "Ya sabes, como un premio por ganar el juego de football"

Elsa soltó un suspiro resignado, abrazándome con fuerza. Regrese mis labios a los suyos y continue con nuestro movimiento. La puerta de ingreso se cerró.

Trate de separar mi cadera de las suya mientras seguía en sus brazos. La necesitaba dentro mío. Ya.

Tome su miembro y lo alinee con mi entrada, pero ella me alzo en sus brazos evitando que me penetrara.

"Els... Por favor..." Apreté mis manos en sus hombros.

"Espera... ¿Quieres seguir haciendo esto?"

"Frost solo cógeme" Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y la bese, ella apretó una de mis nalgas. "Aaah..." Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Elsa besaba y mordía mi cuello despacio.

Me depositó de regreso encima de la banca y comenzó su recorrido de besos una vez más, pero esta vez mas rápido. Acariciaba y apretaba mis piernas despacio, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana mientras me miraba. Y luego la sentí. Su lengua húmeda recorriendo desde mi entrada hasta mi clitoris.

"Dios Elsa..." Aferre mis manos a la toalla.

Tomo mi clitoris entre sus labios y lo succiono suavemente, pasando su lengua al rededor en el sentido del reloj por un buen tiempo. Mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás.

"Ahh... Sigue... Sigue..."

Paso una vez más su lengua por toda mi feminidad y mordió mi clitoris despacio, acción que me hizo saltar y sentir un miniorgasmo.

"Hazlo otra vez..."

Lamió y mordió mi clitoris por segunda vez, luego lo succiono un poco más fuerte.

"Fuck..." Empece un leve vaivén con mis caderas. "Rápido, más rápido"

Comenzó a mover su lengua con más rapidez en mi punto de placer, me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido.

"No pares no pares no pares!" Succiono mi clitoris. "Aaah! Elsa!" Continúo moviendo su lengua "Estoy... Aah! ¡Sigue sigue!" Succiono con fuerza. "ELSA!"

Sentí toda una avalancha de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras ella lamia despacio mi feminidad. Mi boca estaba seca de tanto suspirar y mi cuerpo temblando después del intenso orgasmo al que Elsa me hizo llegar.

Volvió a mis labios después de recorrer a besos mi cuerpo una vez más. Podía sentir mi sabor en sus labios.

"Cógeme..."

"¿Qué?" Elsa se separó un poco de mí, alzando su ceja.

"Cógeme."

"Anna..."

"Elsa. Cógeme. Ahora."

Acerque nuevamente su rostro al mío y la bese con fuerza. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna derecha con suavidad. Ella se separó.

"Anna yo... Solo... Solo dame un minuto, ¿Puedes?"

"¿Un minuto para qué?"

"Buscar un preservativo en mi casillero..." Dijo mientras buscaba en el interior de este. "¡Bingo!" Dijo agitando el cuadrado de plástico, para luego tratar de abrirlo con cuidado.

"Yo lo hago" Le extendí mi mano aun echada sobre la banca.

"Como tu ordenes"

Me entrego el paquetito y volvió a acomodarse encima de mí. Saqué el preservativo y fui bajando mis manos. Tome su miembro, haciendo que ella respirara agitadamente y comencé a ponerle el preservativo. Una vez hecho ese paso, acerqué la punta de su pene a mi entrada. Quería tenerla dentro mío desde que la vi en un principio.

"¿Estas segura que deseas esto?" Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. "Quiero que sepas que ante todo yo te respeto y no haré nada que tu no quieras o me permitas-"

"En estos instantes, Frost, está de más preguntar y comentar" Tome sus caderas y la empuje hacia mí. "OH. POR. DIOS" Era indescriptible. Realmente indescriptible. La manera en la que me llenaba.

Elsa comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento.

"Dios Anna..." Susurro en mi oído.

"Es muy grande..." Dije clavando mis uñas en su cadera.

"Oh lo siento... Yo voy a..." Dijo separándose de mí.

"Espera, ¿Qué haces?" Me pare al igual que ella.

"Te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras" Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Lo sé, ¿Qué tiene que ver?" Ladee mi cabeza.

"Dijiste que era muy grande, lo último que quiero es lastimarte, copo de nieve" Acaricio mi mejilla.

Solté una pequeña risa. "Elsa Frost..." Tomé sus hombros y la hice retroceder, ella me miraba con las cejas levantadas. Solía ser muy inocente de vez en cuando. "Cuando te decía que era muy grande..." Su espalda choco con los casilleros. "Porque si no te lo han dicho antes o no lo sabes, la tienes MUY grande" Me di la vuelta y pegué mi espalda a su pecho. Tenía su miembro entre mis piernas.

"Ahh..."

"Y cuando estuviste dentro mío, ¿Sabes que sentí?" Tome sus manos y las lleve a mis senos.

"N-no"

"Que me llenabas completa." Apreté mis manos para que ella apretara mis senos.

"Mierda..."

Tome la punta de su pene y lo alinee con mi entrada, para luego pegar mi trasero a sus caderas.

"Elsa..." Menee mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras apoyaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza en su hombro y mis manos a los costados de su cadera, desesperada por mas contacto. Ella bajo sus manos de mis senos y me abrazo completamente por mi abdomen. "Aahh..."

"A-Anna... Sssi en algún momento qu-quieres paraaahr solo... Solo tienes que avisarme, mierda... ¿De acuerdo?" Sentí su aliento en mi oreja.

"Els solo... Solo cógeme" Tome su cuello con uno de mis brazos e hice que me besara. "Si... Así, más rápido" Me abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido. "¡Más profundo!"

"Tengo una idea"

Elsa me soltó y se separó de mí. Me volteé para preguntarle por qué se había detenido, pero apenas y tuve tiempo para mirar sus ojos, me había cargado y pegado mi espalda contra los casilleros. Mis piernas se encontraban sujetas por sus brazos, debajo de mis rodillas, mientras ella se apoyaba del asa de los lockers para no dejarme caer.

"¿Quieres que continúe?" Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

"Por favor" Rodee mis ojos.

Y de sorpresa, su miembro entro de golpe.

"Mierda! Elsa!" Rodee mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y mi mano derecha la enrede en su cabello platinado.

"¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! ¿Te lastime?" Dijo mirándome preocupada.

"Muévete... muévete más rápido..." Dije con los ojos entreabiertos.

Ella continúo moviéndose por unos minutos más, mucho más rápido, besando mis hombros y mi cuello. Tome su rostro en mis manos e hice que me besara, era un beso salvaje.

"Els... Estoy a punto... Fuerte, hazlo fuerte..." Y cumplió con mi petición. Empezó a penetrarme con más fuerza y con la misma rapidez. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. "Elllsssaaaa..." Solo 4 estocadas más bastaron para que me hiciera llegar al cielo. "ELSA!"

Abrace mi cuerpo a ella y ella me abrazo a mí, con fuerza. Empece a tranquilizar mi respiración mientras ella acariciaba despacio mi espalda. Aun podía sentir toda la descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan fuerte como ese.

Juraba que había visto estrellas a mi alrededor.

"¿Estas bien?" Elsa susurro en mi oído. "Anna respóndeme por favor..."

"Ss-sí, solo que... Fue muy intenso"

"Dios... me habías asustado, estuviste inconsciente por unos minutos" Su rostro se alivió "¿Quieres que te baje? Puedo sentirte en la banca si deseas"

"No, solo bájame"

Me bajo con cuidado y me sostuvo de la cintura por si es que mis piernas no podían cargar con mi peso después de aquel intenso orgasmo.

"¿Todo bien?"

"¿En realidad? No"

"¿Porque? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?" Poso sus manos en mis brazos, mirándome preocupada.

"Es tu turno."

La tome de los hombros y la empuje a la banca, otra vez. Me acerqué y senté a horcajadas sobre ella. Su pene hacia fricción con mi clitoris.

"Ah... Creo que todavía estoy sensible..." Cerré mis ojos y puse ambas manos en su cuello. Levante mis caderas e introducí su ereccion lentamente. "Mmm... Me encanta sentirte dentro mío"

"Dios Anna..." Tomo mi mejilla izquierda y comenzó a besarme.

Me senté completamente en sus caderas y empece a moverme en círculos sobre ella, ocasionando que me mordiera el labio. Elsa poso sus manos ahora en mi cintura y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia mí.

"Hey Hey Hey, para ahí" Levante mis caderas. "Es tu turno de disfrutarlo"

Volví a sentarme en sus piernas mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus muslos como forma de soporte, introduciéndola dentro mío.

"Aaaah..." Comencé a moverme lentamente encima de ella.

Elsa comenzó a besar mi pecho, entre mis senos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con delicadeza. Para luego sentir su lengua en uno de mis pezones.

"Fuck..." Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Continúo jugueteando con mis senos por unos minutos más hasta que sentí como sus brazos apretaban con fuerza mi cintura. Me tenía totalmente abrazaba mientras mis brazos se apoyaban en sus hombros y mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Nuestros labios se encontraban separados por unos 3 centímetros.

"Estoy... Dios Anna..."

"Yo... Aah..." Mecí mis caderas más rápido y más fuerte. "¡Fuck! ¡Elsa!"

"Anna..."

Y lo sentí, mi interior se sentía caliente, sabía que se había protegido, pero... Era una sensación realmente excitante... Ella tenía pequeños espasmos y fuertes suspiros contra mi cuello conforme me movía lentamente hacia arriba y abajo. Me abrazaba mucho más fuerte.

"¿Els? ¿Estás bien?" Acaricie su cabello.

"S-si si..." Su respiración se calmaba de poco a poco."T-Todo bien"

Una vez que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y su abrazo se iba soltando de a pocos, me pare despacio para sacar su miembro de mí, ambas aun seguíamos sensibles.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunte recogiendo mi bata del piso.

"Si... Si... ¿Tu?"

"También" Le sonreí.

"Ummm... ¿Gracias?"

"¿Porque?" La mire extrañada mientras me colocaba la bata.

"Por... Este... Este excelente umm...¿Encuentro?..." Dijo rascándose el cuello, solo hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa.

"A ti" Le sonreí. "Creo que... Seguiré buscando el peine y... Me daré una nueva ducha después" Ambas habíamos sudado después de todo nuestro "encuentro", ¡Ni en las prácticas de porristas sudaba tanto!

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "Si creo que yo igual" Tomo su toalla y tapo se su cintura hacia abajo.

"Ou... Bueno... Si ese es el caso... Tal vez... Pueda unirme contigo cuando luego, ya sabes... hay que ahorrar el agua y todo eso"

Ella volvió a reír. "No estaría mal, te espero entonces" Poso sus ojos en los míos. Azul como el hielo.

"Dalo por hecho" Le regale una última sonrisa para luego desaparecer por los lockers de las regaderas.

Rapunzel, empiezo a amar a tu cerebro distraído.

Hello Hello Hello!

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están?

Este es mi primer fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no haya ninguna falta ortográfica o gramática (si encuentran alguna háganmelo saber, de igual manera si tienen alguna recomendación ;)).

Primero que nada, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y darte un tiempo para leer lo que bota mi loca imaginación.

En segundo lugar, si esta historia te ha gustado y deseas que la continúe ¡Puedes dejarme un comentario! El saber qué hay personas que aprecian mi esfuerzo aquí me elevaría mucho los ánimos para seguir:).

Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto:

He subido dos versiones de este fic. El que acabas de leer trata sobre una Elsa mucho más "caballerosa" (?), linda, atenta y tímida que mantiene un buen porte con todos en la escuela y que vive secretamente enamorada de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Anna. La otra versión trata sobre una Elsa playgirl, un poco egocéntrica y nada tímida que se acuesta con media población femenina de la escuela y que, al igual que la Elsa caballerosa, se encuentra locamente enamorada de la bella Anna (aunque por ahora no lo parezca del todo, créanme que lo está, Elsa se apareció en mis sueños, y me lo ha dicho). Si desean, son libres de buscar esa versión en mi biografía (no estoy segura que sea ahí, soy nueva en esto hahahaha) y leerla.

Explicando. Me estoy animando a escribir una historia. Quería hacerlo desde hace meses, pero los estudios me tenían patas arriba y mucho más ahora que estoy por reanudarlo. Ahora, quiero que ustedes decidan qué versión de Elsa prefieren en esta historia. Pueden elegir a la Elsa Playgirl, que conforme pase el tiempo y diferentes eventos irá cambiando su forma de ser, enamorándose más y más de Anna y viceversa, claro. O la Elsa caballerosa que hará lo imposible para que Anna sienta lo mismo que ella.

¡El destino de este fic is aaaaall yours guys! La versión que más comentarios tenga a favor será la definitiva y con la cual forjaré la historia. Tengo algunas ideas en mente sobre cómo voy a guiar este fic, pero si ustedes tienen otras que les parecerían divertidas o creen que podría ocasionar algún impacto o situación en esta historia, son todas bienvenidas.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco desde muy en fondo de mi corazón de pollo.

Lucha476 out!

PD: Si la otra versión de la cual hable arriba no está, debe ser porque no se me permitió subir dos fics seguidos (Ni siquiera sé si eso es posible, solo aviso por si acaso).


	3. Capitulo 2

**_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi bella audiencia! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, no como yo, me agarro una gripe del demonio y estoy sufriendo lentamente._**

 ** _¡Leí sus comentarios! Muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo, aceptación y recomendaciones respecto a este fic._**

 ** _Estuve leyendo yyyy ¡Ganó la Elsa caballerosa por goleada! Así que nos quedaremos con esa versión ;)_**

 ** _También leí sus recomendaciones respecto a Anna y déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón. No habría mucha gracia o trama si Anna se comporta bien con Elsa, sería mucho más fácil, así que seguí sus concejos y volví a Anna, aunque CRÉANME que fue un poco difícil hacerlo, engreída y un poco molesta._**

 ** _Eeeeen fin, les dejo el segundo capítulo *Redoble de tambores*_**

 ** _Tomen su envase de palomitas de maíz, otro de gaseosa y disfrútenlo ;)_**

 ** _Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si lo fueran, ya sería otra la historia)_**

 ** _Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

"Espera, estoy tratando de procesar esto"

Hablaba con Rapunzel por teléfono. Y sí. Le estaba contando mi "pequeño encuentro" con Elsa en las regaderas.

"Te cogiste a Elsa. Dos veces. En las regaderas. ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?"

"¿Si...?"

"Wait a second... Meg y yo entramos a buscarte, ¿En ese entonces ya no estabas?"

"Las escuche, seguíamos ahí, Elsa nos escondió detrás de uno de los muros"

"Anna Summers eres una sucia"

"¡Ah callate!"

Rio. "En fin, es hora de revelar secretos ¿Como la tiene?"

"¿Como que como la tiene?" Pregunte confundida.

"¡Dios Anna! ¡Como la tiene! ¿Del mismo tamaño del video?"

"Oh, grande. Definitivamente grande." Dije viéndome en el espejo. Punzie pasaría por mi dentro de poco. Hércules estaba organizando una fiesta en su casa por ambas victorias de la escuela.

"¿Cómo fue? ¿Es buena en la cama? ¿Te nalgueo?"

"¿Porque no mejor pasas por mí y te lo cuento en el camino? Podemos pasar por unos helados antes" Dije riendo.

"Te odio"

Reí. "Solo ven"

"Salgo de mi casa en 10, te llamare cuando este en tu puerta y me contaras cada detalle." Hubo un silencio. "¿Te atragantaste con su anaconda?"

Reí una vez más. "¡Punzie!"

"¡Esta bien está bien!" Rio. "Salgo en unos minutos, ya te veo"

"Byeeeee"

Colgué la llamada y me di una última mirada en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido de flores puesto, unos zapatos de tacón pequeños, mi cabello recogido en una cola alta y maquillaje ligero. Tome mi bolso de mano, apague las luces y salí de mi habitación.

"¡What the Fuck! ¡Cómo demonios me has matado!" Escuche a Kristoff gritar. Y recién me encontraba bajando las escaleras. "¡Te di en la cabeza!"

"Tácticas. Solo tácticas" Dijo Olaf.

"¡Tácticas mi trasero!"

Pase frente a ellos rodando mis ojos mientras reía un poco. Cuando estaban aquí se la pasaban jugando videojuegos, películas, juegos de mesa y estudiando para los exámenes. Siempre haciendo bulla.

"Hey feisty pants" Saludo Olaf, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de plasma. Estaba muy entretenido jugando Call Of Duty con Kristoff.

"Buenas noches, copo de nieve" Dijo Elsa, saliendo de la cocina con un pequeño plato de ensalada de frutas. La mire de pies a cabeza.

Llevaba unos Jeans ajustados, unas vans y un sweater color azul, su cabello descansaba en su hombro en una trenza francesa.

"Te traje algo, dame un segundo" Regreso a la cocina y salió a los pocos segundos. "Lo puse en el refrigerador por si se derretía" Extendió una barra de Oaken's hacia mí. Las barras de Oaken's eran mis preferidas.

"Es de pasas." Tome la barra.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó.

"La barra. Es de pasas. Odio las pasas."

"Oh, Oaken debe haberse equivocado al entregarme la barra" Dijo dándome una mirada de disculpa.

"Como sea. Olvídalo." Deje la barra en la mesa y entre a la cocina.

"Ooo...kay..."

 _Flashback._

 _Hace unas horas._

 _"Necesitaba esa ducha" Dije acomodando mi cabello recién peinado hacia un lado de mi hombro._

 _"Yo igual" Elsa me sonrió, estábamos a punto de salir de las regaderas después de haber tenido otro "encuentro" en la ducha._

 _"¿Frost? Creo que tenemos cosas que aclarar" Estábamos frente a frente, ella me miraba expectante. "Creo que está de más decir que nadie se puede enterar de esto, ¿Verdad?" Elsa ladeo su cabeza. "Osea..." Respire hondo. "En primer lugar esto no debió haber pasado, ¡Por Dios eres la mejor amiga de mi hermano! ¡Y yo tengo novio!" Silencio. Holy. Shit. "¡Dios mío tengo novio!" Me tape la boca. "¿Qué demonios le voy a decir a Hans? Si se entera te matara y no querrá volver verme y todos me dirán que soy una perra y probablemente Aurora me mate también y..."_

 _"Hey Hey Hey, cálmate un poco" Elsa me tomo por los hombros. Soltó un suspiro y miro al suelo. "Puedo mantener un secreto"_

 _"Solo... Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Olvidémonos de esto, como si nunca hubiera pasado y continuemos como siempre hemos estado. Ya sabes, tú me hablas, yo no te hablo y todo tranquilo ¿Puedes?"_

 _Ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro"_

 _"Bien." Suspire._

 _"¿Te llevo? Kristoff y Olaf deben estar esperándome en el estacionamiento"_

 _"Hans va a llevarme a casa"_

 _"Ou... Está bien, voy avanzando entonces" Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. "Supongo que te veré más tarde"_

 _"Ujum"_

 _"Bien" Sonrió. "Cuídate y... ¿Hazme saber cualquier cosa sí?"_

 _"Bye."_

 _Me sonrió una última vez y se alejó cargando su maleta hacia el estacionamiento._

 _Fin Flashback._

"¿Anna? Tu teléfono"

"¿Q-que?" Dije sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza.

"Tu teléfono, está sonando" Dijo Olaf presionando rápidamente los botones del mando de play.

"¿Mi teléfono?... ¡Punzie!" Tome mi teléfono, el cual irónicamente estaba en mi mano y conteste la llamada. "¿Llegaste?"

"Estoy teniendo serios problemas con el auto. ¡No! ¡Quiere! ¡Encender!"

"Eso quiere decir que no vendrás, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Los chicos siguen en tu casa?"

"Jodete Olaf, enserio jodete" Kristoff lanzo el mando de Play 4 a un lado del sofá.

"¿Quién es un niño resentido? ¿Quién?" Dijo Olaf tratando de pellizcar las mejillas de Kristoff.

"Eso es un sí" Se respondió Rapunzel. "¿Podrían pasar por mí? Poooooorfis"

"¿Podemos pasar por Rapunzel de camino a casa de Herc?" Pregunte.

"No veo porque no" Respondio Elsa, terminando su ensalada de frutas.

"¡Gracias Els!"

"¡No hay de que Punz!" Grito entrando a la cocina.

Rodee mis ojos."¿Te llamare cuando nos encontremos en tu puerta sí?"

"Está bien, los veo entonces"

"Byee" Colgué la llamada.

"Gaaaame oooover" Dijo Olaf "Alguien me debe una pizza tamaño gigante"

"Ya lo sé ya lo sé" Menciono Kristoff resignado.

"¿Vamos ya?" Pregunte.

"Seeeep" Kristoff apago el televisor.

"Por cierto, es tu turno de manejar" Dijo Elsa apoyándose en el marco de la cocina.

"I knooooow" Kristoff tomo las llaves que se encontraban en la mesita de centro.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos al garaje de la casa, esperen ¿Garaje de la casa?

"¿Porque vamos al garaje?" Pregunte.

"¿Tal vez por el auto?" Kristoff y su bendito sarcasmo. Las luces de la camioneta de mi madre se encendieron.

"¿Mamá sabe que lo usaras?"

"Eh... No"

"Va a matarte cuando se entere"

"No tiene por qué enterarse" Me guiñó un ojo para después entrar al asiento del conductor. Olaf hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto.

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa y abrió la puerta trasera, esperando a que yo entrara.

Entre y tome mi asiento mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la otra.

"Entooonces ¿Cuáles son sus planes hoy?" Preguntó Kristoff. "¿Quedaste en algo con Mérida, Olaf?"

"No no, quedamos en que nos veríamos en la fiesta. Ira con Aladdin, Erick y Jack" Miro a Kristoff con una sonrisa gigante. Era muy pero muy notorio que Olaf vivía babeando por Mérida. "Hey Frost"

"¿Uhm?" Elsa salió de su trance. Se la había pasado mirando por la ventana casi todo el recorrido.

"Aurora y tú, ¿Algún plan para más tarde?" Olaf volteo a mirar a Elsa con una mirada picara.

"Eh... ¿No?"

"¿Cómo qué no? ¿Has hablado con ella hoy siquiera?" Preguntó Kristoff, observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

"Algo, si"

"Els ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Aurora siempre se la pasa buscándote, es un poco OBVIO que quiere algo contigo" Dijo Kristoff

"Y la última en darse cuenta eres tú" Completo Olaf. "Hey Feisty Pants, ¿Aurora comento algo sobre Els cuando están en su grupito?"

"Dice que es linda y dulce... Y que es un poco despistada de vez en cuando. Tiene mucha razón en lo último."

"Te lo dije" Dijo Olaf.

"Como sea" Elsa soltó una pequeña risa.

"Inténtalo ¿Pueeeeedes?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"We will see..." Elsa regreso su mirada a la ventana.

"Anna Banana, ¿Llamas a Rapunzel? Estamos cerca"

"Llaaaamando"

Minutos después...

"¡Hey guuuys!, gracias por pasar por mi"

"No hay de que" Sonrió Kristoff.

"Hey Punzie, ¿Cómo vas con el señor "Soy mucho más guapo que tu" eh?" Comento Olaf, haciéndonos reír a todos.

"Las cosas con Flynn van bien, vamos 4 meses desde hace 6 días"

"¿Te deja tocarle el cabello?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Eh... ¿Si?"

"Cuando nosotros le despeinamos el cabello se pone a gritar en plan "¡Oye! ¡¿Sabes cuándo tiempo me tarde en peinarme?! ¡¿Crees que esta belleza se hace sola?! ¡¿Uhm?!"

"Sé que es egocéntrico, pero es muy lindo cuando lo conoces bien" Dijo Rapunzel, riendo con cara enamorada.

"Heeey Hola" La voz de Elsa se escuchó en el auto, estaba hablando por teléfono. "Estoy en camino en realidad, debo estar allí en unos... ¿15 minutos tal vez?"

"¿Es Aurora?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Creo que si" Respondió Olaf.

"Puedo darte mi sweater si deseas, podrías agarrar un fuerte resfriado con el polo mojado" Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey Aurora! ¡Así que usando la táctica del polo mojado eh!" Exclamo Rapunzel, haciéndonos reír.

"¡Apuesto a que no es lo único que tienes mojado!" Complete.

"Te buscare apenas llegue ¿Esta bien?... Bien, te veo luego" Colgó.

"Sooo... ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Olaf, recuperándose de la risa.

"Quería saber si iría a la fiesta" Respondió Elsa.

"¡Eso no! ¡Lo del polo!"

"Oh, Encantador trataba de coquetearle y umm al parecer estaba un poco ebrio y vertió su bebida encima de su polo, así que le ofrecí el prestarle mi sweater"

"¿Sabes que no volverás a ver ese sweater cierto?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Lo importante es que Aurora este bien y no coja un resfriado"

"So sweet..." Suspiro Punzie.

Minutos después llegamos por fin a la fiesta. La casa de Hércules era como un Partenón griego gigante. Su padre era un luchador olímpico griego y su madre una modelo griega también. La canción Fire Burning de Sean Kingston se escuchaba desde fuera de la casa, donde algunos de los chicos también se encontraban conversando y tomando bebidas.

Apenas entre por la puerta unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura y un cuerpo se asomó por mi espalda.

"Hola cielo..." Hans deposito un beso en mi cuello mientras me llevaba a quien sabe dónde. Lo último que vi al voltear fue la mirada de Elsa siguiéndonos.

La fiesta no estaba nada mal, la gente bailaba, jugaba y mantenía conversaciones graciosas. Rapunzel y yo jugábamos a los dardos, con la diferencia de que estos en vez de tener puntajes tenían números de shoots de una bebida que debias tomar o el salvarte de tomarla.

"Punzie... tus dos... Shoots..." Dije mientras servía vodka en ambos vasitos.

"Esto es injusto"

"¿¡Injusto!? ¡Hiciste que tomara 3!"

"Bonito sweater Aurora" Dijo Snow con sonrisa pícara.

"¿Ese no es el sweater de Frost? Me pareció haberla visto con algo parecido en el momento en el que me saludo..." Preguntó Meg

Voltee y si, efectivamente era el sweater azul de Elsa.

"¿Que paso? ¿Te arranco el polo al momento de introducir su anaconda?" Dijo Ariel en tono burlón. Todas rieron.

"Ustedes saben que Encantador vertió su bebida en todo mi polo, ella solo me presto su sweater para no tomar un resfriado" Explico Aurora, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

"Si claro" Dijo Ariel.

"Siento que alguien falta..." Dijo Rapunzel.

"Ah... Ella esta con Kristoff en la sala y... me parece que Tiana y Esmeralda aún no han llegado" Comento Aurora viendo su teléfono.

"¿Ella y Kristoff? ¿Tendrán acción esta noche?" Preguntó Meg en tono burlón.

"Maybe" Todas rieron.

"Están hablando de mi hermano, eso es asqueroso"

"¡Ah vamos! No esta tan mal" Dijo Ariel.

"Iugh..."

Después de un buen rato decidimos salir a bailar con nuestras bebidas y como dijo Aurora, Kristoff estaba allí con Ella, ambos conversaban sentados en el sofá, Kristoff la había rodeado con su brazo izquierdo. Elsa estaba parada conversando con Olaf, Mérida, Aladdin, Erick y Jack, al parecer el ultimo estaba contando alguna experiencia o chiste porque los 4 no paraban de reír.

"Hey cap, te tengo un reto" Dijo Meg mirando a Aurora con una sonrisa desafiante.

"¿Que podrá ser?" Rio Aurora.

"Allí esta Frost, ve y dile que te retamos a que le hagas un bodyshoot"

"Como se te ocurre..."

"¡Vamos Aurora! No has dejado de mirarla de reojo desde que llegamos aquí" Interrumpió Ariel.

"Eso es verdad" Dijo Punzie.

"No puedes negar que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo" Meg le guiñó un ojo.

"Pero..."

"Podrías llevarte un vasito con Tequila y... No sé... Tal vez poner el limón en su boca y..."

"¡La sal en su pito!" Grito Ariel alzando sus brazos. Todas la miramos. "Su cuello también es una buena opción."

"¿Que dices?" Preguntó Meg.

"No lo sé... no creo que sea correcto..."

"Está mirando en tu dirección ahora, está sonriendo" Agregó Meg.

Aurora suspiro. "Bien, lo haré"

"¡Thats my girl!"

Meg sirvió el Tequila en el pequeño vasito mientras Aurora echaba la sal y el limón en un pequeño recipiente.

"¡Tú puedes babe!" Snow le tiro una nalgada mientras Aurora iba en la dirección del Elsa.

Todas nos sentamos en el sofá, viendo lo que sucedería.

Aurora estaba detrás de Elsa y Mérida le hizo señas para que volteara. Elsa volteo con una sonrisa viendo a Aurora y ambas empezaron a hablar. Elsa frunció sus cejas y puso cara sorprendida, asumo por lo que Aurora le estaba diciendo en ese momento.

"¡Pero por supuesto que quiere!" Grito Kristoff.

Olaf golpeó con la punta de sus pies la parte trasera de las rodillas de Elsa, haciendo que cayera en el sofá sentada. "Incluso ya se sentó, ¡Go ahead!"

Elsa le dijo unas cosas más a Aurora con cara preocupada y esta le respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomo su barbilla para poder colocar la sal en su cuello mientras Kristoff y Olaf se miraban tratando de aguantar la risa.

"Tengo una mejor idea" Meg se levantó del sofá y le dejo a Snow su vaso con bebida. "Observen"

Aurora estaba colocando el último detalle. El limón en la boca de Elsa. Olaf le devolvió el vasito con tequila servido mientas Elsa miraba atentamente a Aurora.

Se acercó a su cuello y lamió lentamente el rastro de sal, todos en la sala las estaban mirando. Luego acerco el vasito de tequila a su boca y lo tomo con rapidez. Allí entro Meg. Paso por el costado de Aurora y golpeo su trasero con sus caderas, haciendo que Aurora terminara sentada encima se Elsa, con ambas piernas a los costados de su cadera, besándose.

"¡Megara! ¡Perra calculadora! ¡Te amo!" Grito Jazmine.

Jack le quito a Aurora el vasito de vidrio, permitiendo que colocara su mano en el cuello de Elsa, acercándola más.

"Aurora enserio le tiene ganas a Elsa" Dije riendo.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Snow, haciéndose la desentendida.

"Miren a Frost, ¡ni siquiera sabe que hacer!" Dijo Jazmine, haciendo que todas riéramos.

Cuando regrese mi mirada a ellas el beso de había detenido, sus frentes estaban juntas y ambas reían para después intercambiar algunas palabras. En unos segundos después Aurora se levantó del regazo de Elsa e inició su camino de regreso a nosotras.

"Meg eres una..."

"¿Sentiste su pene?" Preguntó Ariel.

"¿Que?" Aurora abrió sus ojos como platos.

"¿Sentiste su pene?" Aurora abrió y cerró su boca, se puso muuuuy roja. "¡Yes you feel it! ¿Era grande?"

"No voy a hablar de eso..."

"¡¿Porque no?!" Preguntaron Ariel y Snow a la vez.

"Chicas, ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó allá?" Preguntó Ella ahora frente a nosotras con una pequeña risa.

"Danos un segundo, nuestra líder aquí tiene información importante" Dijo Meg sin quitar la mirada de Aurora.

"Sus labios son tan s..."

"Suaves..." Wait, ¿What?

"¿Anna?..."Preguntó Ariel

"¿Umm?"

"Dijiste suaves" I'm fucked.

"¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Estas seguras?"

"¿Si? Todas te escuchamos"

"Oh... bueno... no sé, sus labios tienen... umm... pinta de ser suaves, ¿no creen?" Todas me miraban extraño.

"Ok ok... como sea... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Sentiste algo?" Preguntó Snow.

"Se sintió... bien. Se sintió muy bien" Dijo Aurora tocándose los labios.

"¿Quieres decir que su Anaconda se sintió bien?" Preguntó Ariel

"¡No!"

"Te mojaste, lo sé" Dijo Rapunzel.

"Fuck you guys..." Aurora tapo sus ojos con sus manos.

"Lo sabía."

Habría pasado un par de horas tal vez, me encontraba sentada con piernas cruzadas en uno de los sofás con mi vaso con bebida en una de mis manos, observando a Elsa hablar con Aurora, y como la última acaba de posar su mano encima de la primera.

"¡Aquí estas Anna banana!" Dijo Punzie efusivamente sentándose a mi costado. "Tenemos una charla pendiente ¿No?"

"Si si cierto, ¿Quieres empezar ahora?"

"¿Si...? Me has tenido con la intriga por toda la noche, es lo mínimo que merezco"

"¡Ah cállate!" Reímos. "¿En que nos quedamos?"

"Bien bien, pongámonos al día. Estabas por decirme el si te habías atragantado con su serpiente o no"

"¡Punzie!" Dije riendo.

"¡Esta bien está bien!" Se acomodó en el sillón. "¿Cómo fue? Ya sabes... como... como terminaron enrollándose"

"Después de colgarte, me puse mi bata y salí en busca del peine y ehm... Elsa estaba allí. Al principio ella no me había visto, pero... dios esto es algo vergonzoso" Tape mi rostro con ambas manos.

"¿El qué? ¡Habla mujer!"

"Ella se dio cuenta que estaba allí porque estaba MUY concentrada viendo su... su pene y... resbale con una toalla e hice mucho ruido..."

"¡Tu pequeña morbosa!"

"¡I know!"

Continuamos hablando, guarde las cosas más personales para mí, siempre hay detalles que deben guardarse para uno mismo.

"Literalmente me hizo temblar, ¿Sabes? Hans jamás logra eso. Probablemente he tenido solo un par de orgasmos en todos estos 9 meses de relación..."

"¡Que descaro!" Dijo imitando la voz de Aurora. Ambas reímos.

"Aunque creo que fui un poco ruda con ella"

"¿Más de lo que ya eres?" Alzó sus cejas.

"Perdí la paciencia. No paraba de preguntarme si estaba segura de esto, si quería continuar. Y... creo que le conteste mal en cada cosa. Solo quería su pene dentro mío. Estaba muy... necesitada"

"¿Enserio Westerguard es taaaan malo?" Preguntó riendo.

"Ni te lo imaginas" Reímos.

"Oh cierto, iba a preguntarte algo, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy?"

"¡Por supuesto! Pero bueno... ¿Sabes que Olaf y Elsa probablemente se queden también verdad?"

"Si si claro, extraño esas raras pijamadas" Dijo dando pequeños aplausos. "Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo vas a lidiar con lo qué pasó con Els en la tarde y... con Hans?

"Bu-bueno... Frost prometió no contarle esto a nadie... yo igual pero confío en ti y..."

"My mouth si locked" Dijo imitando el cerrar un cofre con una llave en sus labios.

"No dudo de ello" Dije riendo. "Y ehm... Fue solo por esa vez, prometimos que todo seguirá igual y ninguna contará nada sobre lo que sucedió... No lo sé... Elsa comenzó todo y... estaba tan frustrada que necesitaba..."

"Buen sexo."

"Exacto. Lo hicimos y... fue estupendo"

"¿Ustedes no... no se convertirán en algo como fuck buddies, verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. "Solo sexo, sin compromiso, sin nadie que se entere, solo ustedes dos"

"¡¿Que?! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Hans la mataría si se enterase! ¡Kristoff la asesinaría! ¡Y luego ambos me matarían!" Calme mi respiración. "Solo fue por esa vez, no volverá a pasar, nadie tiene porque enterarse..."

"¿Nadie tiene que enterarse de que, cielo?" Dijo Hans sentándose a mi lado derecho, mientras arrimaba a un lado mi cabello y besaba mi cuello.

"Como su descripción lo dice Westerguard, es un secreto" Punzie alzó su vaso y le dio un trago.

"Esperare entonces" Sonrió. "Amor, ¿Bailamos?" Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja despacio. Rapunzel me sonrió y asintió.

"Claro" Respondí.

Estábamos en "la pista de baile" (si se le puede llamar así, claro). Llevábamos bailando 3 canciones por lo menos y... Hans tenía su erección por mi espalda baja.

"Babe... no pares..." Susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí graciosa y continuamos "bailando".

Desde el lugar en donde estaba podía ver a mis amigas. Punzie estaba ahora con Flynn en el grupo en el que Kristoff, Olaf y Elsa estaban. Ellos reían mientras Elsa y Aurora estaban atrapadas en su mundo. Aurora estaba al lado izquierdo de Elsa, descansando su espalda en el reposa brazos del sofá y sus piernas en las de Elsa, mientras esta le mostraba algo en su teléfono. Mérida de a pocos había estado empujándola para que estuviera más cerca de Aurora, pero la platinada mantenía su distancia, Elsa siempre ha sido una persona bastante respetuosa y en lo general toma las cosas con calma.

"Babe... estoy cerca..." ¿Ah? "Mierda... ah..." ¿Se corrió en sus... pantalones? "Eso se sintió DEMASIADO bien cielo"

Yo seguía muda.

"Supongo que ahora tendré que asearme" Dijo riendo. "Ya regreso"

Hans se fue casi corriendo directo al baño, yo seguía en shock. Para ese entonces Elsa ahora se encontraba parada hablando con Jack frente al sofá y Punzie sentada en el lugar que había sido de Elsa hablando con Ella y Aurora.

Me acerqué a ellos.

"¡Riiiiiider! Esa es tu canción amigo" Dijo Jack mientras señalaba a Fynn, por los parlantes sonaba 24K Magic de Bruno Mars.

"Tiene toda la razón, pequeña abuelita" Dijo Flynn molestando a Jack.

"Oh Fuck you" Todos rieron.

"¡Players!" Se paró frente a todos nosotros. "¡Put yo' pinky rings up to the moon!"

El chiste fue, que al final de la canción Flynn quedo solo en ropa interior. No pregunten, no sé cómo, no sé porque, pero acabo solo en sus bóxers cantando la canción como un loco con todos riéndose.

"Dios Flynn, estás loco" Dijo Elsa riendo, tocándose el estómago.

"¿Cómo demonios llego su polo al candelabro de allí arriba?" Preguntó Mérida riendo.

"¿¡Aw enserio!? ¿Cómo carajos lo sacaré de allí?" Dijo Flynn con sus pantalones en mano. "Bueno, que suerte la de ustedes, más adelante cuando sea modelo podrán decir que me vieron semidesnudo" Todos rieron.

"Mi estómago, no puedo más" Dijo Olaf riendo.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, entre risas y mil anécdotas para recordar.

Cuando Ella y Mérida ya se habían ido, los chicos no encontraron otra razón por la cual quedarse, así que decidieron regresar a casa. De todas maneras, era bastante tarde, eran las 4 y tanto de la madrugada.

Kristoff y Olaf ya estaban en el auto al igual que Rapunzel. Yo estaba buscando a Hans para despedirme de él.

"¡Babe!"

"¡Hans! al fin te encuentro" Dije tomando sus manos. "Estoy por irme a casa"

"¡Pero es temprano! Quédate un rato más" Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

"No puedo amor, los chicos están esperándome" Le sonreí.

"Yo te llevo" Se acercó para besarme. Olía a demasiado alcohol.

"Hans hueles a alcohol, deberías quedarte aquí e irte más tarde cuando se te pase el mareo" Puse mis manos en su pecho para evitar que me besara.

"Puedo llevarte a casa, no estoy tan mal, mira" Se paró en uno de sus pies tratando de hacer equilibrio, pero termino fallando y chocando con la pared de al costado. "Bueno, tal vez un poco" Dijo riendo.

"¿Anna?" Voltee, era Elsa. "Los chicos están esperando"

"Se irá conmigo, Frost" Hans me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él.

"Estas mareado Hans, no creo que sea un buen momento para que la lleves a casa" Dijo calmada "Y mucho menos si conduces"

"Porque no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas tranquilos ¿uhm?" Hans le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro y se acercó desafiante a ella.

"Ya, basta, ya estuvo." Me puse entre los dos. "Cielo, quédate ¿Si? Ve a casa más tarde cuando el mareo te haya pasado, no quiero que tengas ningún accidente" Lo tome de los hombros y deposite un beso en sus labios. "Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿Esta bien?"

Soltó un suspiro. "Está bien preciosa, cuídate mucho" Tomo mis manos.

"Tu igual" Le sonreí. "Y por favor no toques ni un solo volante hasta que se te pase el mareo, ¿Si?"

"Trato hecho." Río. "Te amo"

"Yo más" Le sonreí, solté sus manos y dejé que regresara con sus amigos.

Me di una media vuelta solo para encontrarme la mirada neutra de Elsa. Me acerqué a ella, la tome del polo y la pegue a una pared, necesitaba estar a solas y que nadie nos viera para lo que iba a decirle.

"Mira. Parece que la "charla" que tuvimos fuera de las regaderas fue en vano. Puedo defenderme sola. Se diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No necesito que vengas tú a defenderme, para eso tengo a Hans, así que deja de hacerlo. ¿Fui clara? ¿O necesitas que te lo repita?"

"N...no no. Está bien, disculpa"

Retrocedí y fui directo al auto para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

Ya en el auto...

"Kriss ¿Ya te enrollaste con Ella?" Preguntó Punzie, haciendo que Kristoff pisara los frenos.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" Respondió exaltado.

"Eso no parecía a lo que vimos en el sofá" Comente.

"Solo nos dimos un par de besos, es todo"

"Alguien tendrá sueños mojados hoy" Dijo Olaf en voz divertida, haciendo que todos riéramos.

"¿Y tú Romeo? ¿Algo nuevo con Mérida?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Sabes que voy lento, ambos vamos lento, no queremos apresurar las cosas hasta conocernos mejor"

"¿No crees que... 6 meses ya fueron suficientes para conocerla bien?" Pregunte.

"Dos de ellos no cuentan, estuvo fuera de Arendelle viendo asuntos familiares"

"Como sea, tortuga lenta" Dijo Kristoff. Reímos.

"¿Y tú Elsa? ¿Qué tal tu noche?" Preguntó Punzie.

"¿Mi noche? Ehh... normal creo yo. Ariel me tocó la entrepierna varias veces. No sé qué le pasa a esa chica" Reímos.

"¿Y Aurora?" Volvió a preguntar. "¿Tu amiguito se emocionó al tenerla encima?"

"Dime que ella no dijo eso" Dijo Kristoff. Reímos una vez más.

"No no, nada de eso. Al igual que Olaf, le tengo mucho respeto y solo quiero llevar las cosas con calma. Solo amigas y ya"

"Vamos a ver que tanto duras" Comento Kristoff sonriéndole.

Minutos después de entonar bastantes canciones, llegamos a casa, al parecer nuestros padres aún no habían llegado así que no habría razón para castigar a Kristoff por llevarse el auto de mamá sin permiso.

Nuestros padres tenían una empresa de frigoríficos industriales en distintas partes de Arendelle, por lo que de vez en cuando viajaban a distintas ciudades promocionando o firmando contratos a diversas empresas. Razón por la cual salieron de viaje el Viernes, prometiendo llegar el Domingo en la mañana.

"Bueno muchachos, me iré a dormir, muero de sueño" Dijo Kristoff

"Yo igual hombre, mis ojos van cerrándose de a poco" Bostezo Olaf. "Buenas noches"

"Night guuuuys" Dijo Punzie.

"Haré lo mismo, descansen chicas, tengan muy buenas noches" Sonrió Elsa.

"Descansa Els" Respondió Punzie.

Kristoff y Olaf subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, ambos dormían juntos cuando él y Elsa se quedaban en casa, mientras Elsa tenía el cuarto de visitas para ella sola. Punzie dormía conmigo en mi habitación y hablábamos hasta quedarnos dormidas.

Ambas ya estábamos echadas en mi cama hablando de las cosas que pasaron en la fiesta.

"Enserio, fue muy gracioso " Dijo Punzie riendo. "Estaban jugando a tirarse pases con el ovoide en el patio trasero y Tarzan le dio un pase largo a Hércules y no se había dado cuanto que tenía la piscina detrás de el así que cuando retrocedió para interceptar el balón ¡Cayó a la piscina!" Ambas reímos. "¡Te juro que casi me orino en los pantalones! Debiste estar ahí"

"Me lo imagino y es una imagen muy graciosa" Rei. "Creo que estaba bailando con Hans en ese momento" Dije sonriendo. "¡Estaba bailando con Hans! ¡Punzie! ¡Hice que se viniera en sus pantalones!"

"¡¿Que tú que?!" Dijo con los ojos como platos.

"Estábamos bailando, al principio me dijo algo sobre que no parara y luego ¡pum! Se vino"

"¡No te lo creo! Westerguard enserio tiene un problema con su amiguito allí abajo"

"Me quedé idiota, fue tan de la nada..." Dije riendo un poco. "Y cuando estábamos por irnos por poco y golpeo a Frost"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Elsa fue a decirme que ustedes ya estaban en el auto y Hans le dijo que me iría con él, pero estaba mareado y Elsa se lo dijo. Hans se acercó, le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos y la empujo. Me puse entre los dos antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores"

"Hablando de ella ¿Crees que Elsa y Aurora hagan una buena pareja?" Preguntó Punzie.

"No lo sé, Aurora es inteligente, linda y siempre tiene buen trato con todos en la escuela y... Elsa es Elsa." Dije en una pequeña risa. "Podrían hacer una buena pareja, quien sabe"

"Elsa es una muy linda persona, no logro comprender que tienes contra ella. Es solo un tonto resentimiento Anna. Deberías olvidarlo ya"

¿Olvidarlo? Si. Claro.

Tuve ese bello sentimiento dentro de mi desde la primera vez que la vi. Fue cuando yo tenía 12 años y Elsa 13, ella acaba de mudarse a nuestro vecindario desde Noruega, su país natal, por un tema laboral de sus papas. Por lo menos eso fue lo que nuestros padres nos dijeron antes de que nosotros mismos la conociéramos. El cumpleaños de Kristoff se daría a cabo la semana después en la que Elsa llego al vecindario, así que nuestros padres vieron conveniente el invitar a la nueva vecina a la fiesta.

En el momento en que vi a la Elsa de 13 años aparecer por la puerta de mi hogar quedé maravillada.

 _Flashback._

 _"¡Tú debes ser Elsa! ¡La chica nueva del vecindario!" Dijo un Olaf de 13 años con su cabello negro despeinado y sus ojos azules bien abiertos. "¡Yo soy Olaf! ¡Y me encantan los abrazos!" Exclamo abrazando a Elsa._

 _"Oh... y-yo... ehm..." Dijo Elsa sin saber qué hacer._

 _"¿Tu cabello enserio es blanco?" Preguntó Kristoff mientras tocaba su trenza francesa. "Una vez Olaf se pintó el cabello color rojo con pintura en clase, le quedo genial"_

 _"Mi abuela dice qu-que es rubio platinado, ella lo tiene igual"_

 _"¡Genial!" Dijeron ambos._

 _"Traje un... un presente para ¿Kristoff?"_

 _"¡Ese soy yo!" Grito Kristoff, con el cabello mucho más corto y nada de músculos._

 _"Feliz cumpleaños" Elsa le entregó una caja bastante grande a Kristoff envuelta con papel de regalo. "Espero que te guste" Le sonrío._

 _Kristoff comenzó a abrir el regalo como un loco._

 _"¡Es un set completo de Beisball Olaf!" Kristoff enredo sus dedos en su cabello, emocionado con su regalo. "¡Como supiste que era mi deporte favorito!"_

 _"Uhm... es el mío también así que... p-pensé que podría gustarte"_

 _"¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Seremos los mejores amigos!" Dijo un Olaf bastante contento mientras abrazada a Kristoff y Elsa._

 _La fiesta se volvió entre ellos tres, hablaban, jugaban, empezaban a conocerse mejor. Los tres llevaban sonrisas de oreja a oreja._

 _"¡Hey Anna banana! ¿Ya conociste a Elsa? ¡Es muy cool!" Dijo mientras la señalaba. "Ella es Anna, mi hermana menor"_

 _"Hola Elsa" Sonreí mientras juntaba ambas de mis manos. "Eres muy linda"_

 _"Mu-mucho gusto el co-conocerte Anna" Dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos. "Me gustan tus pecas y... tu-tu cabello. Me recuerdas a una fresa" Reí ante su comentario._

 _"¡Anna! No logro encontrar mi muñeca ¿Recuerdas donde la deje?" Una pequeña Rapunzel venía corriendo a nuestra dirección._

 _"¡Punzie! Ella es Elsa, Elsa te presentamos a Rapunzel" Dijo Olaf mientras trataba de mantener parado su muñeco de acción._

 _"Hola, un gusto conocerte" Una Elsa tímida saludo._

 _"Hey, tienes una manera muy extraña de hablar..." Rapunzel ladeó la cabeza._

 _"Vengo de Noruega... hace poco me mudé aquí"_

 _"Elsa nos contó que una vez un reno se metió por el patio trasero de su casa ¡¿No es loco?!" Dijo Kristoff, maravillado con su nueva amiga. "¡Y juega beisball también!"_

 _"Tal vez deberías intentar entrar al equipo de la escuela, el señor Summers siempre nos lleva al parque a practicar nuestros tiros los Domingos ¡Deberías venir con nosotros!" Dijo Olaf muy animado._

 _"Podría hablar con mis padres sobre eso, sería genial" Sonrió Elsa, mientras chocaba puños con Kristoff y Olaf._

 _Y así fue. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos por 5 años. Siempre juntos de aquí para allá, como los tres mosqueteros. Olaf y Elsa pasaban gran parte del tiempo en nuestra casa y mis padres los querían como si fuesen sus hijos._

 _El tener a Elsa en casa conforme crecíamos no me ayudaba. Seguía sintiendo ese algo hacia ella, cierta atracción extraña. Cuando se iba no podía esperar a que llegara la mañana del día siguiente para que regresara, mucho mejor cuando se quedaba a dormir junto con Olaf, eran las mejores noches porque no parábamos de reír o de jugar. Elsa siempre era buena conmigo, de vez en cuando compraba dulces y me regalaba gran parte de ellos. Me dio el tierno_ _sobrenombre_ _de "copo de nieve", era único y especial, me encantaba. Siempre veía de incluirme en los juegos con los chicos las veces que Punzie no podía venir a casa o yo no podía ir a la suya. Me defendía de los chicos y chicas que me molestaban en la escuela. Recuerdo esa vez que me golpee con fuerza la rodilla persiguiendo a Punzie mientras jugábamos en nuestra casa, ella se arrodilló a mi costado y le dio un beso cálido a mi rodilla, calmándome diciendo que pronto el dolor terminaría. O las veces que se quedaba en casa y dormía conmigo en mi habitación, me abrazaba con fuerza mientras dormía, protegiéndome de todo lo que pudiera suceder._

 _Pero un día todo cambio. Ellos pasaron de jugar en nuestra casa y se la pasaban en la de Olaf o Elsa haciendo Dios sabe quién, reduciendo el tiempo en el que veía a la platinada. Y si algunos días ellos venían, Elsa se mantenía distante. Seguía tratándome con respeto y con ese porte caballeroso que siempre tuvo, pero dejo de darme el afecto que un principio siempre me daba desde el segundo en el que me veía. Se mantenía amable, dispuesta a ayudarme por si necesitaba algo, que en general era ayuda con algunas materias, aún me traía dulces, pero nada podía compensar su falta de afecto hacia mí._

 _Hasta que un día apareció Belle._

 _"Tal vez deberías salir a tomar un helado con Belle después de la escuela, al parecer ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien" Dijo un Kristoff de 16 años mientras se preparaba para batear frente al televisor con el mando de Wii en sus manos._

 _"¿Quién es Belle?" Pregunte._

 _"Oh es una chica de intercambio francesa. Lleva un mes estudiando en nuestra escuela. Muy bonita. Frost dice que le encanta el acento que lleva al hablar" Mencionó Olaf mientras codeaba a Elsa._

 _"Yo nunca dije eso" Dijo mientras se ponía roja._

 _"Que mentira, te la pasaste hablando sobre ella todo el tiempo en el entrenamiento y en el camino hacia aquí" Dijo Olaf. "Belle tiene un lindo acento. Belle tiene los ojos más lindos. Belle ama leer, tiene una biblioteca gigante en su casa. Belle desprende un olor a rosas único. Belle aquí Belle allá" Hizo en intento de arremedar la voz de Elsa._

 _Fue en ese instante que sentí mis cejas fruncidas y molestia en mi interior, ¿Que tenía esa tal Belle que no tuviera yo? ¿Era ella la razón por la cual Elsa se comportaba extraño conmigo? Era evidente que algo sucedía entre ellas dos, Elsa tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _"Shut up Olaf" Dijo Elsa._

 _"Puedes callarme tooodo lo que quieras, pero tu bien sabes que es verdad. Dijiste todas esas cosas" Olaf sonrió._

 _Y fue a partir de ese día en el que todos empezaron a ver a Elsa y Belle juntas en la escuela. No podía negar que era una chica bastante linda y amable, además de inteligente y buena onda, se llevaba bastante bien con Kristoff y Olaf. Elsa la acompañan la gran mayoría de veces a las clases que le tocaban, llevaba los libros de Belle mientras conversaba con ella en el trayecto a sus respectivas clases. La invitaba a sus juegos de Beisball de cada temporada o Belle simplemente la esperaba después de los entrenamientos para conversar un tiempo de camino a sus casas._

 _Empecé a odiar todo. Ya ni siquiera me hablaba, a veces ni venía a casa como siempre acostumbraba por preferir pasar tiempo con Belle y si venia, de lo único que hablaba era de ella. Comencé a odiarla porque ya no me mandaba sus típicos mensajes que recitaban un "Buenos días copo de nieve, ten un buen día" o "Buenas noches mi pequeña pelirroja, descansa bien". Odiaba el tener que entrar a cada red social y tener que encontrarme fotos de ellas dos. Odiaba que Belle fuera ahora el centro de su atención. Odiaba que siempre la abrazara. Odiaba que la tomara de la mano de vez en cuando. Odiaba que empezara a obsequiarle dulces a ella. Odiaba el que le diera rosas cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad._

 _Odiaba a Elsa._

 _Maldita sea, estaba enamorada de Elsa Frost desde que tenía 12 años. Me la pasaba llorando en mi habitación cada vez que ambas estaban en mi hogar dándose abrazos por aquí y por allá. Por primera vez a mis 15 años entendí el sentir de un corazón roto._

 _El tiempo pasó y la escuela estaba por terminar, lo que indicaba que Belle regresaría a Francia. Elsa y Belle no tuvieron una relación formal debido a que, citando a Kristoff, Elsa se volvía muy torpe cuando se trataba de Belle. Tenían leves coqueteos, se abrazaban, se tomaban de las manos, pero jamás llegaron a tener una relación formal. Elsa estuvo decaída el día que Belle tomó su avión de regreso a su hogar, probablemente jamás la volvería a ver y eso era lo que más le dolía._

 _"Hey copo de nieve" Toco la puerta de mi habitación, esta se encontraba abierta._

 _Habían pasado un mes desde que Belle se había ido, Elsa había regresado a su rutina normal de antes que consistía en: Escuela, entrenamientos, fiestas de vez en cuando, salir con los chicos, estudiar y pasar tiempo en mi casa o la de Olaf. En todo ese tiempo me resignaba a ser la misma niña linda que era en un principio con ella. Me había roto el corazón, iba a de muy difícil el rearmarlo._

 _"Frost." Respondí mirándola seria desde mi cama con mi teléfono en mano._

 _"¿Esta bien?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba._

 _"Estoy perfectamente bien." Me miraba extrañada. "¿Se te perdió algo?"_

 _"Eh... no.… yo... solo quería preguntar si te gustaría ir por un helado. Los chicos están concentrados jugando Mario Kart y.… pensé qué tal vez podríamos salir, tu y yo, como los viejos tiempos" Me sonrió. Tal vez un cono de helado y su compañía no me haga mal... aparte se veía tan linda cuando sonreía... NO, no no y no._

 _"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" Le sonreí hipócritamente. "Así que, si no te molesta, ahí está la puerta" Dije señalándola._

 _"¿Hice algo malo? Si lo he hecho perdóname, no ha sido mi intención yo..." Corte lo que estaba por decir._

 _"¿Necesito repetírtelo? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas ¿Si?" La mire. Se notaba tristeza en sus ojos._

 _"Esta... está bien. Ten buenas noches" Se encaminó a la puerta y tomo el pomo. Volteo a verme. "Te quiero" Jodete Elsa, jodete._

 _"Adiós Frost." Cerró la puerta._

 _Fin Flashback._

Continuamos hablando unos minutos más, hasta que Punzie se quedó profundamente dormida. No tenía idea de la hora que era, solo sabía que no tenía sueño. Me acomodé de mil maneras en la cama, pero nada. Pensé en prender el televisor en mi cuarto, pero terminaría levantado a Rapunzel, así que decidí bajar a la sala y prender el televisor que se encontraba allí.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sentada en el sofá de la sala, con una manta abrazando mi cuerpo mientras veía Buscando a Nemo en Netflix.

"¿Anna?"

"¡¿What the...?! ¡Mierda Frost! ¡Por poco y me orino encima!" Dije exaltada.

Ella rió. "Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Pensé que eras Olaf o Kristoff jugando con la consola" Señaló el PlayStation.

"¡¿Siempre tienes que caminar por todo lado como un maldito gato?!"

"Una vez más, vuelvo a pedirte disculpas. Estas en todo tu derecho de haberte asustado" Me sonrió. Llevaba puesto su pijama; un pantalón color celeste con dibujos de copos de nieve en blanco, mismo color de su polo. "¿Te importaría si te acompaño?"

"¿Es un país libre no?" Respondí mientras regresaba mi mirada a la película. Ella seguía parada como un soldado esperando por mi respuesta. "Es que enserio eres tonta. Solo tienes que sentarte, no es necesario que me pidas permiso para hacerlo. Prácticamente vives aquí"

"Bueno... tal vez quieras estar sola y ver la película tranquila. Me pareció correcto el preguntar primero"

Suspiré. "Como sea Frost."

"Gracias" Se sentó a mi lado. "¿No tienes sueño?"

"No."

"Yo igual. Nada de sueño. Estaba viendo televisión arriba, pero escuche ruido aquí y pensé que podría ser Kristoff u Olaf"

"Elsa, estoy viendo una película, ¿Te callas?"

"Si claro, disculpa"

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos viendo la película.

"¿Sabes un dato curioso? El nombre de la especie de peces como Nemo y Marlin en realidad es Amphiprion Ocellaris, aunque la gente les llama pez payaso porque..."

"¿Y eso a quien le interesaría?" Pregunte rodando lo ojos.

"Ah... bueno... pensé que tal vez..."

"Olvídalo. No entiendo qué demonios es lo que mis amigas te ven y mucho más Aurora" Ella estaba por decir algo. "No, no respondas"

Huele a.… menta y.… mmm... cholocolate... Esta muy caliente aquí, no quiero levantarme de la cama... Ah mierda, estuve babeando ¿Que paso con mis almohadas? Recuerdo que eran mucho más blandas, aunque están bastante cómodas así, ni tan duras ni tan blandas. No tengo pensado levantarme, enserio, por lo menos en una hora más. Tengo tanta flojera... ni siquiera tengo cosas pendientes para mañana así que puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en.… espera un minuto...

Abrí mis ojos. Estoy en la sala. ¿Porque estoy en la sala? Oh si si claro, baje a ver una película. Pero... porque estoy sintiendo...

HOLY. SHIT.

Elsa está detrás mío. Estamos echadas en el sofá. Y me está abrazando. Y tengo su erección matutina en mi trasero.

Eso explica la "almohada" ¡Es su brazo acomodado en mi cabeza! Y el olor a menta y chocolate, ¡Era ella! Por alguna razón desconocida siempre desprendía ese olor, podía sentirlo cada vez que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, como las veces que dormíamos juntas años atrás. Su otro brazo descansaba en mi abdomen. ¡¿En qué momento pasó esto?!

¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago!¡Qué hago!

"¡Elsa! ¡pssst! ¡Elsa!" Dije susurrando. No se levantaba. "¡Frost!" Le di leves toques en su brazo. Mala idea. "Aaw Fu..." Tape mi boca ante el inminente gemido. En vez de lograr que me soltara, hice que me abrazara más fuerte. Y bueno... ya saben qué pasó cuando me abrazó más a ella. "Juro que voy a matarte cuando te levantes." Dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. "¡Frost! ¡Hey!" Nada.

Y luego algo pasó, Elsa se estaba moviendo. Soltó un suspiro, yo igual. Sentía como su miembro crecía más y se volvía mucho más duro.

Me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar gemir.

Su pelvis tenía movimientos leves contra mi trasero. Lentos pero placenteros, acompañados de suspiros y pequeños gemidos. ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño mojado?

Me estaba sumergiendo en toda la excitación del mundo, maldita sea, ¿Porque despertaba todos eso sentimientos en mí? Después de unos pocos minutos ella paro abruptamente. Su respiración se cortó.

"Frost. Si me estás escuchando, solo te diré que me sueltes ahora antes de que yo misma te use como saco de box."

Inmediatamente ella se levantó y sentó en el sofá, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Me senté y la miré. Tenía un bulto bastante grande en sus pantalones.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunte.

Ella me miro y luego bajo su mirada. Tomo un almohadón y lo puso en sus muslos tratando de taparse. "Lo siento mucho, no.… no puedo controlarlo cuando me levanto…"

"Necesito una ducha." Me levanté del sofá y fui directo a las escaleras.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. ¡Ugh! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle el pantalón y solo...!

"¡Buenos días Anna banana!" Exclamó Punzie efusivamente. Pase de frente al baño de mi habitación. "¡O tal vez no tan buenos días!"

 ** _Soooooo, ¿Que les pareció? ¡Cuéntenme cuéntenme cuénteme!_**

 ** _Creo que con el segundo Flashback ate uno que otro cabo suelto respecto a la manera en como Anna trata a Elsa, aunque no sé si me pase un poco de maldad... ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**

 ** _Por ahora no tengo muchas ideas sobre qué pasará el otro capítulo, solo sé que ahora será relatado desde el punto de vista de Elsa. El problema es que mi cerebro funciona de esta manera; las ideas vienen a cualquier hora del día, vienen cuando me estoy duchando por ejemplo y me veo obligada a tomar mi toalla, sacarme todo el shampoo de la cara, sacar medio cuerpo de la ducha y escribir un pequeño segmento de la idea en mi teléfono (me pasó hoy). Así que, si tienen alguna idea, háganmela saber que será totalmente bienvenida :)_**

 ** _Y la última noticia. Para las personas que querían a una Elsa playgirl, dooon't worry. Tengo otra historia en mente que me gustaría redactar una vez que acabe con esta. No he visto muchas que tengan la trama en la que quiero escribirla, así que me parece que tendrá buena acogida, solo queda ser pacientes ;)_**

 ** _¡Y nada más! Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, se agradece. Si te ha gustado el capítulo déjame saber qué piensas en los comentarios ;)_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima ¡Y larga vida para el fandom de Elsanna!_**

 _ **¡L-476 out!**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_¡Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes mi querida audiencia! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, por lo menos a mí ya se me paso el resfrío._**

 ** _Me duro una semana y unos cuantos días más. Fue horrible._**

 ** _Bueno, no los distraigo más y los dejo con el capítulo 3, el cual está siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa. Con este capítulo busco también el responder alguna que otra preguntilla que puedan tener por allí, así que:_**

 ** _Tomen su envase de popcorn y otro con gaseosa. Y disfrútenlo._**

 ** _Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera:'( )_**

 ** _Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

"Hey Els, pediremos pizza, ¿Te apuntas?" Preguntó Kristoff mientras ingresaba a la habitación en la que me encontraba.

"Saldré a almorzar con Mérida hoy Kris" Respondí mientras me ponía una polera.

"Ah está bien, te guardaremos un par de rebanadas. Si es que sobran claro" Reí ante su comentario. "Te veo abajo"

Era más o menos medio día, habían pasado un par de horas después del "pequeño" incidente con Anna en el sofá.

Tengo que ser totalmente franca. No fue de casualidad el que durmiéramos abrazadas esa madrugada. Anna estaba quedándose dormida y termino con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro. Al principio me quedé totalmente quieta, habían pasado años desde la última que tuve contacto físico con ella, muy aparte del tema de las regaderas, por supuesto. Y de la nada ella estaba allí, dormida en mi hombro, como antes cuando veíamos películas junto con Olaf y Kristoff. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa y continuar viendo la película. Cuando esta termino y Anna no se despertaba supe que se había quedado profundamente dormida y no se levantaría hasta dentro de unas horas, así que, con mucho cuidado, fui acomodando su cuerpo y recostándola en el sofá. Al terminar, solo quedaba retirar mi brazo fuera de su cabeza, pero... sentí un leve jalón. Ella tenía sujetado mi brazo, aunque seguía profundamente dormida.

Sé que no debí haberme quedado, no era propio el echarme a dormir con ella sin su permiso o consentimiento, pero la había extrañado tanto... la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba a la vieja Anna que siempre sonreía y era feliz cuando me tenía cerca. Simplemente no pude evitar el recostarme detrás de ella y abrazarla con fuerza, depositar un beso en su cabeza y desearle unas buenas noches.

El otro inconveniente, que hasta ahora no logro comprender como no se me pasó por la cabeza cuando pensé en dormir con ella, era mi erección matutina. Si han leído bien.

Soy una persona a la que la llaman Intersexual. Todo en mi cuerpo es propio de una mujer, con la única excepción de mi aparato reproductor, el cual es de un varón. Soy intersexual desde nacimiento, al principio los doctores me reconocieron con un varón, pero las cosas fueron cambiando cuando rondaba los 11 y 12 años, que fue donde mis senos comenzaron a crecer. Los doctores diagnosticaron que en realidad era mujer, pero con una que otra característica genética de varón. Fue algo... digamos que traumante para mí, todo dio un cambio de 360 grados. De principio tuvieron que cambiar mi nombre de Elliot a Elsa, tarde un poco al momento de tener que asimilarlo y acostumbrarme a que me llamaran con otro nombre. Después llegó el bullyng en la escuela, era un infierno, no había día, hora y minuto en el cual no oyera una palabra despectiva hacia mi persona, a tal punto, que tuvimos que mudarnos de Noruega a Arendelle. En Arendelle nadie conocía mi situación y mis padres habían encontrado un laboratorio que se adaptaba a lo que ellos necesitaban, así que sería un nuevo comienzo.

Había dejado crecer mi cabello, ya no me vestía totalmente como varón ni tampoco muy femenina, digamos que estaba en un punto medio. Mis ojos se habían vuelto tan azules como los de mi madre, mi estatura había aumentado y, según como mamá decía, seguía comportándome de manera respetuosa, así como Elliot lo hacía y eso estaba bien.

 _Flashback._

 _Acaba de llegar a casa después de uno de los entrenamientos de Beisball. Kristoff, Olaf y yo comenzamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos desde la vez que nos conocimos en el cumpleaños del rubio antes de empezar la escuela y habían insistido en que entrara al equipo de Beisball de la escuela. Dicho y hecho, couch Phil me acepto en el equipo después de un arduo entrenamiento y hacerme terminar tirada en las bancas._

 _"Tesoro ¡Ya estás en casa!" Dijo papá bajando la pantalla de su laptop. "¿Qué tal la práctica? ¿Lo lograste?"_

 _"Bastante bien papá, ¡Logre entrar al equipo!"_

 _"¡Choca esos cinco!" Dijo acercándose a mí con su palma extendida. "¡Que buena noticia!" Dijo tomándome de los hombros._

 _"¿Escuche algo sobre entrar a un equipo?" Preguntó mamá entrando a la sala._

 _"¡Elsa logró entrar al equipo de Beisball de la escuela querida!"_

 _"¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones cielo!" Me abrazo con fuerza. "Podrás continuar haciendo lo que más te gusta" Me sonrió._

 _"Lo sé, es lo mejor de todo"_

 _"El almuerzo estará listo en menos de media hora, estoy preparando tu comida favorita" Me guiñó un ojo._

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras comíamos y conversábamos. Al parecer la investigación de ambos sobre crear una máquina o robot interno que ayude a bombear al corazón de las personas que sufren de insuficiencia cardiaca estaba yendo por buen camino. Ellos son Ingenieros Biomédicos, se conocieron y enamoraron en la universidad y pues, decidieron formar su vida juntos después de graduarse._

 _"¿Y cielo? ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna chica en la escuela?" Preguntó mamá._

 _"Bueno... no se supone que... ¿Debería fijarme en algún chico?"_

 _Me había costado. Mucho. Ahora que estaba confirmado médicamente que era una mujer, lo más normal era que mis gustos ahora se vieran reflejados en hombres ¿No? El único problema, ¡Era que ninguno me llamaba la atención!_

 _"Oh cielo, se lo confundida que puedes llegar a estar. Sé que este cambio... de Elliot a Elsa... te está costando demasiado" Tomo mi mano. "Quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo solo queremos tu felicidad. Así formes una relación con un hombre, una mujer, ¡Un alíen por ejemplo!" Reímos. "Mientras tú se seas feliz y te sientas bien contigo misma, todo estará bien amor. Eres libre de elegir tus propias decisiones y tu propio camino. Papá y mamá te amarán siempre." Ambos me miraron sonriendo._

 _"Gracias, enserio." Respondí sonriendo. "Bueno... no es que me guste un alíen... sería muy extraño. Pero... si... si hay alguien"_

 _"¿Quién podrá ser?" Preguntó papá._

 _"Anna"_

 _"Anna... ¡La pelirroja! Hermana de Kristoff ¿Verdad?" Dijo papá._

 _"Si, ella" respondí con una sonrisa._

 _"¿Te gusta? Es muy linda, tiene un porte de niña tierna, me da ganas de abrazarla como un osito de peluche" Dijo mamá._

 _"Yo... si... creo que si" Sonreí al piso._

 _"Eso es lindo cielo" Mamá sonrió._

 _"Tal vez podrías enamorarla, tesoro" Papá dejo descansar sus cubiertos en el plato con Lasagna servida. "Podrías empezar regalándole flores o uno que otro dulce que le guste. Deberías averiguar qué tipo de cosas le gusta hacer. Ya sabes, conocerla mejor" Me sonrió._

 _"Podría hacerlo, ¿Porque no?" Sonreí._

 _Fin Flashback._

Trate de ocultar mi condición con todos en la escuela, usaba un tipo de ropa interior especial que apretaba esa zona de mi cuerpo más de lo normal. No quería volver a pasar todo el infierno que viví en mi otro hogar. Por lo menos aquí Kristoff y Olaf lo entendían y comprendían, cuando se los conté lo tomaron de lo más "cool".

Todo iba totalmente bien. Me iba bien en las materias, había adquirido más habilidades deportivas debido a mi dura practica en beisball, tenía muy buenos amigos y me llevaba bastante bien con los profesores. Parecía que las cosas estaban correctamente en su lugar... hasta ese bendito incidente del baño.

 _Flashback._

 _Habíamos ganado un partido de Beisball ese sábado y los padres de Jack permitieron organizar una fiesta en su casa con la condición de no ocasionar ningún destrozo. Estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras Jack nos contaba una anécdota que le sucedió en verano._

 _"¡Hablo enserio! Solo imagínenlo, una señora, bastante vieja, se ayudaba de un bastón. " Colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra tapándose la cara. "Viejo, al principio pensé que en su bastón estaba tallada una serpiente, se veía demasiado real, incluso con todo y colores. Pero luego esa cosa me saco la lengua y me quede ¡Holy shit! ¡Es una serpiente de verdad!" Reímos con la cara de sorpresa de Jack._

 _"Estoy a punto de hacerme pipí" Dijo Erick riendo._

 _"Olvídalo Jack, no aguanto más, iré al baño" Dije riendo._

 _Conocía la casa de Jack bastante bien, solía venir de vez en cuando con Mérida cuando necesitábamos hablar, por lo que no necesitaba instrucciones para llegar al baño._ _A parte, Jack había sido bastante práctico al pegar papeles por las paredes de la casa indicando donde estaba cada cosa._

 _Subí las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa, lo más seguro era que nadie estuviera allí y no tuviera que esperar para entrar. Tome el pomo y lo gire, efectivamente, no había nadie. Ingresé al baño y cuando estaba por cerrarlo algo se interpuso en mi camino._

 _"Hey Elsa" Conocía esa voz._

 _"¿Vanessa? Ho-hola... ¿Que...? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunte. "Si deseas entrar primero no tengo problema, puedo esperar"_

 _"Que linda. Siempre tan... caballerosa..." Paso sus dedos por mi brazo hasta mi mano._

 _"Uhm... mis padres me... me enseñaron a comportarme así, gracias" Trague saliva. "Vanessa... si no te importa, necesito con urgencia usar ese escusado. ¿Será posible que puedas salir por unos minutos?"_

 _"Te he estado observando ¿Sabes?" Avanzó en mi dirección, retrocedí todo lo que pude hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared._

 _"¿Ah sí? Eh... que... qué bueno"_

 _"Y notado algo excitante en ti" Dijo en tono seductor. Paso su dedo por mis labios._

 _"Vanessa... yo... te respeto muchísimo y voy a pedirte que por favor retrocedas y salgas de la habitación ahora"_

 _"¿Porque? Podemos divertirnos un rato con tu "amiguito" allí abajo"_

 _¿¡ELLA DIJO QUE!?_

 _"¿Per...perdona?"_

 _"Con tu amiguito" Dijo sonriendo. "¿O debería decirle amiguita? Sé que tienes algo extra allí abajo"_

 _"No.… no se de lo que estás ha..."_

 _Las luces se encendieron y de la nada tenía el pantalón y el bóxer a la altura de mis rodillas. Dos chicos encapuchados entraron con teléfonos en su mano, grabando la escena mientras se reían._

 _Rápidamente me subí el pantalón y salí corriendo del baño, directo a la puerta de salida._

 _El video se difundió por toda la escuela según lo que Kris y Olaf dijeron. No había ido a la escuela por más o menos una semana, estaba aterrada. No quería volver a irme, no después de haber conocido a mis dos mejores amigos, no después de haber conocido a Anna._

 _"Espera, cálmate Els" Dijo Olaf._

 _"¿Cómo demonios voy a calmarme? Van a hacerme trizas cuando vuelva a la escuela. ¡Será igual que en Noruega!" Caminaba de un lado para otro en mi habitación. Kristoff y Olaf se encontraban en mi casa para entregarme la memoria de la cámara con las clases del día de hoy grabadas allí._

 _"¡Elsa Frost cálmate por un puto segundo!" Kristoff me tomo de los hombros. "¡Ni siquiera terminamos de hablar!"_

 _"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué otra cosa hay para decir? Muero por saber"_

 _"¡Media población femenina quiere follar contigo!" Grito Kristoff._

 _"Si estás bromeando, créeme que enserio no es momento Summers" Masajee el puente de mi nariz._

 _"Estoy hablando enserio" Llevo sus manos a su cabeza. "Snow White fue a preguntarme de que tamaño la tenías..."_

 _"Eso fue de lo más incómodo, estaba allí" Dijo Olaf riendo._

 _"¿Que? No creen... ellos o ellas... ¿No creen que es extraño?"_

 _"No Frost, te lo repetiré una vez más, porque enserio no pienso volver a hacerlo" Se sentó en el sofá que tenía en mi cuarto. "Media población femenina quiere follar contigo"_

 _"¿Porque?"_

 _"Nosotros que sabemos, ellas dicen que es sexy" Respondió Olaf. "Cuando nos vieron aparcar tu auto en el estacionamiento puedo jurar que por lo menos unas 15 chicas estaban rodeando el auto gritando ¡Elsa! ¡Hazme un hijo! ¡Yo lo criaré!"_

 _Silencio._

 _"Entonces... ¿Ellos no creen que sea rara?"_

 _"Puedo asegurar que no, Els" Olaf me abrazo. "Y si piensan que sí, solo necesitamos usar estos fuertes brazos que el practicar Beisball nos dio"_

 _Fin Flashback._

Bajé las escaleras y me encaminé a la sala. Kristoff y Olaf se encontraban jugando Street Fighter en la consola.

"¡Hadoooooken!" Exclamó Olaf.

"¡¿De verdad?!" Kristoff estiro sus brazos en dirección al televisor. "¡Estuve presionando R2 como un loco!"

"Seamos francos Kris, no sirves para estos juegos" Dijo Olaf mientras palmeaba su espalda.

"Los veo mañana chicos" Dije despidiéndome.

"¿Que? ¿No regresaras de noche? Enserio te íbamos a guardar unas rebanadas de pizza Els" Dijo Kristoff.

"Y es sábado, toca maratón de Call Of Duty" Completo Olaf.

"¿No creen que deberían dar un pequeño repaso a sus apuntes de Cálculo?"

"¿Cálculo?" Preguntaron ambos.

"Hay una prueba el lunes" Respondí. Silencio. "Lo olvidaron ¿No es así?" Ellos me seguían mirando. "Regresare a las 6 y por favor denle una leída al libro por lo menos"

"Eres la mejor Els" Dijo Olaf. "Oh espera, ¿A dónde estás yendo?"

"Saldré a almorzar con Mérida"

"¿!Enserio!? Le hablaras bien de mi ¿Verdad?"

Abrí el pomo de la puerta. "Uhm... Nah"

"¡Pero Elsa...!"

"Cuídense muchachos! ¡Y por el amor de Dios estudien!" Cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí a mi estacionamiento y subí a mi auto. Una camioneta Mercedes-Benz, regalo de mis padres en mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Subí al asiento del conductor y fui camino a casa de Mérida.

Mérida Dunbroch es mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos en la escuela un año después de conocer a Kristoff y Olaf debido a que compartíamos la clase de Historia juntas. Ella era la mejor amiga que podía haber pedido en toda mi corta vida. Me entendía como a nadie, sabía cómo dar los perfectos concejos, nunca faltaban las bromas y chistes entre nosotras y con ella podía hablar sobre temas que con Olaf y Kristoff no podía. Al igual que con Jack, ese chico era todo un caso. Lo conocí junto con Mérida en la clase de Historia y posteriormente cuando ambos pasamos a pertenecer al equipo de Beisball de la escuela. Jack tenía las experiencias y anécdotas más graciosas que podrías imaginar y al igual que Mérida, sabía escuchar y dar buenos consejos.

Era la 1 en punto y acababa de tocar el timbre de la casa de Mérida.

"¡Vámonos!" Exclamó Mérida saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de su casa.

"¡ELSA!" Gritaron 3 voces de 3 pequeños niños.

Los trillizos. Esos pequeños eran un remolino andante.

"¡Heeey buddies! ¿Cómo están?" Pregunte mientras los tres enanos corrían hacia mí.

"¿Te quedarás a jugar?" Preguntó Harris abrazando mi pierna derecha por completo.

"¡Te hemos extrañado!" Exclamó Hubert sujetándose de mi cuello y abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas.

"¡Crecí dos centímetros más!" Dijo Hamish trepado en mi espalda.

"Ahora tengo que ver unas cosillas pendientes con su hermana, pero les prometo que la próxima semana regresare a pasar la tarde con ustedes y traeré duelces ¿Qué les parece?"

"¡Genial!"

"¡Ahora toooodos ustedes monstruitos! ¡Dentro de casa! Antes de que..."

"¡Elsa tesoro!"

"Mamá llegue..." Tiro la palma de su mano a su frente.

"Buenas tardes señora Dunbroch ¿Como esta?"

"Basta de mi tesoro ¿Cómo estás tú?" La señora Dunbroch o la madre de Mérida era una mujer bastante cariñosa, era casi como una madre, me había tratado así desde la primera vez que la conocí.

"¡Mamá! Elsa y yo tenemos que salir" Dijo tomándome del brazo, jalándome al portón de salida.

"¿Salir a dónde?"

"Almorzar"

"Pero tesoro ¡Pueden almorzar en casa!"

"¡Tenemos charla de chicas pendiente!"

"¿Charla de chicas? ¡Yo quiero participar!"

"¡Mamá!" Trate de aguantar mi risa antes de ganarme un codazo en el estómago por parte de Mérida.

"Ay está bien amor, solo intentaba ser graciosa" Dijo la amable mujer sonriendo. "Vayan y diviértanse y Elsa tesoro, cuídate mucho. No olvides de venir a casa a almorzar un día de estos ¿Está bien?" Tomo mis mejillas.

"Por su puesto señora Dunbroch, será un placer" Sonreí después de que ella me soltara de un cálido abrazo. "Salude al señor Dunbroch de mi parte"

"Andando Frost, tenemos que pasar por Jack"

"¿Jack? Esto va a ponerse bueno"

La casa de Jack no quedaba tan distante a la de Mérida, eran probablemente unas dos cuadras más adelante. Lo que me preocupada era que Mérida requiriera la presencia de Jack en nuestra charla. Si estamos los tres significaba que era un tema serio.

"Hey Dunbroch, hermana de otra madre" Yo era la llamada "hermana de otra madre" debido a que Jack y yo teníamos el color de cabello muy parecido, aunque el suyo era más blanco a diferencia del mío.

"Hola Jack" Sonreí.

"Ahora que todos hermanos estamos reunidos en este auto, podemos dar inicio a esta junta" Dijo Mérida en tono gracioso haciéndonos reír.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede chicos?" Pregunte.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Esa pregunta debemos hacértela a ti" Dijo Jack.

"¿A mí? ¿Porque?" Pregunte sorprendida mientras manejaba camino a algún centro comercial.

"Tengo la intuición de que algo te está molestando, no sé si molestando sea la palabra correcta, pero ha sucedido o está sucediendo" Estaba a punto de contestar, pero Mérida me corto." Y ni se te ocurra decir que no, porque hasta Jack lo ha sentido"

"That's true" Dijo mientras jugaba con el botón de la ventana del auto.

"Así que toma un respiro largo y suéltalo"

"No va a ser fácil de explicar..."

"Els, nos explicaste sobre lo de tu amiguito allí abajo en tiempos pasados. No creo que haya algo más complicado de explicar que eso" Dijo Jack. Tenía un punto.

"No lo sé..."

"No creo que sea tan grave Els ¿Acaso dejaste a alguien embarazada?" Preguntó Jack. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero terminé quedándome callada.

"¿¡DEJASTE EMBARAZADA A ALGUIEN!?" Mérida abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡No!"

"¡Y PORQUE CARAJOS NO CONTESTAS!" Jack grito en mi oído.

"¡Ya! ¡Ya! "Tome una respiración profunda. "Tuve relaciones con Anna Summers el viernes."

"¿¡QUE TU QUE!?" Gritaron ambos al unísono, inclinados hacia mí.

"Ya me escucharon, no me hagan repetirlo" Dije parando en un semáforo con luz roja. Sobe mis ojos.

"A ver a ver, vamos entendiendo esto ¿vale? Acabas de decir, que te tiraste a Anna Summers. Pelirroja, ojos azules, pecas por todo lado, muy muy linda, la misma chica de la que vives enamorada desde que tenías 12 ¿Esa Anna?" Preguntó Jack.

"Eh... si..." Respondí.

"Holy shit..." Jack llevó sus manos a su cabeza.

"Pero... ¿Como? Anna te detesta, con las justas te dirige la palabra y si lo hace no es para decir cosas bonitas exactamente" Dijo Mérida

"Estaba terminando de cambiarme en las regaderas cuando ya no había nadie y de la nada escuche un ruido, era Anna y al parecer había visto mi... ya saben y... no dejaba de mirarlo"

"Así que el video te hace justicia ¿uhm?" Dijo Jack palmeándome el hombro.

"Jack shh" Mérida restregó la palma de su mano en la cara de Jack. "Continúa Els"

"Bueno... ella estaba buscando un peine que Rapunzel se había llevado y luego dejado en una de las bancas, probablemente estábamos a uno metros de distancia. No sé de donde saque la valentía necesaria para acércame lo suficiente para que nuestras narices estuvieran a punto de rozarse. Enserio esperaba que me tirara una cachetada, me empujara y le contara todo a Kristoff. Pero, al contrario, me siguió el juego" Voltee un poco a mi derecha mientras seguía manejando para dar una mirada a mis dos amigos. Prácticamente tenía a los dos en mi cara con los ojos bien abiertos. "Yo no quería tocarla sin su consentimiento, la respeto bastante y no tenía pensado hacer nada más, así que la mire hasta que ella asintió y pues... paso" Voltee. Ellos me miraban expectantes. "¿Que?"

"¿No hay más? ¿Eso fue todo?" Preguntó Jack. "O sea... no te la..." Hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano y su boca.

"¡Jack! ¡No hablaré sobre eso!"

"Pero enserio ¿Al menos la besaste?" Preguntó Mérida.

"Eh... si"

"¿Y ella a ti? ¿También?"

"Me correspondía y también me los daba. Aunque creo que lo hacía para que me callara... no lo sé."

"¿Te dijo algo bonito? Yo que sé, tal vez un cumplido o algo" Preguntó Jack.

"Dijo unos cuantos, pero no fue exactamente a mi"

"¿Como que no fue exactamente a ti?" Preguntó Mérida. Jack estalló en risas.

"¡Le hace cumplidos a su amiguito! ¡Pero a ella no!" Dijo riendo como loco.

"¿No te dijo nada?" Preguntó Mérida.

"Aparte de callarme y decir que... bueno... citando a Anna, que la "cogiera", noup. Nada de nada"

"¿Y al final de todo? Cuando ambas terminaron con su sesión de sexo salvaje" Preguntó Jack secándose las lágrimas que le provocó la risa.

"Tuvimos otra sesión en la ducha..."

"Quién diría que Elsa Frost tendría más vida sexual que yo" Dijo Jack.

"Okay okay... pero al final de todas las sesiones que hayan tenido en ese día. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Salimos de las regaderas y me aclaro que nadie debía enterarse y que siguiéramos como siempre"

"¿Entonces Anna solo quería sexo? ¿Y qué hay de Westerguard?" Preguntó Mérida.

"Quién sabe. Hay 3 posibles razones para tener sexo con otra persona que no sea tu pareja. " Dijo Jack, haciendo énfasis al número 3 con sus dedos." 1) Se aburrieron de la relación, cosa que no creo posible debido a que se la pasan de aquí para allá dándose besos y abrazos y más estupideces. 2) Tienen una extraña fijación o digámoslo "fetiche" con tener relaciones con otras personas teniendo pareja. Uhm... yo lo descartaría, dudo mucho que Anna sea de ese tipo. Y 3) Uno de los dos es muy malo en la cama, en este caso Hans." Explicó. "Yo le apuesto al 3" Guiño un ojo.

"Bueno... está bien, pero suponiendo en la opción número 3, Anna prácticamente tiene a casi todos los chicos y no sé si chicas también a sus pies. Es una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela. ¿Porque escogería a Elsa ante todos?" Preguntó Mérida.

"No es que ella me escogiera, solo se dio la situación al encontrarnos solas. Ella solo tenía una bata escondiendo su cuerpo y yo una toalla cubriendo de mi cadera para abajo y un polo de Superman" Respondí.

"Pero no necesariamente tuvo que ser por el momento de tensión sexual, si quieres llamarlo así. Es como si nos encerraras desnudos en un cuarto" Dijo refiriéndose a Jack y a ella.

"Imploro a cualquier ser todo poderoso allí arriba para que eso no suceda desde ya" Dijo Jack. "El karma suele darme malas pasadas de vez en cuando" Sobo el puente de su nariz.

Mérida rodó los ojos. "No es que me lleve mal con Jack, al contrario, sabes que te adoro estúpido" Miro a Jack, mientras este le mandaba un beso volado. "Pero no hay manera en que pueda tener algo sexual con él por el simple hecho de ser Jack. Es mi mejor amigo"

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Jack levantando sus brazos al cielo.

"Es lo mismo Els. ¿Porque contigo? Si puede tener a todo el mundo a sus pies en un segundo. Y mucho más si hablamos de sexo."

Nos quedamos callados.

"¿Qué tal si tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera un sentimiento a favor?" Preguntó

"No, definitivamente no" Dije riendo. "Estamos hablando de Anna. Como mencionaste, con las justas me habla y si lo hace no siempre son con buenas intenciones" Dirigí mi mirada a un punto x en la calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo. "Y si lo tuviera, no se podría. Kristoff me mandaría al demonio y me alejaría mucho más de ella. Probablemente las cosas acabarían mucho peor que la primera vez."

 _Flashback._

 _"¿Que a ti que?" Preguntó un Kristoff de 15 años, con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _"Me gusta Anna, Kristoff"_

 _"¿Ana? ¿Anastasia Romanov? ¿La chica rusa de la clase de literatura?"_

 _"¿¡Que!? ¡No Kris! Anna. Anna Summers."_

 _"Te gusta Anna. Pelirroja, millones de pecas, como de este tamaño" Puso la palma de su mano en horizontal en su pecho para demostrar la altura. "MI hermana. ¿Te refieres a esa Anna?"_

 _"¿Si...?" Respondí a medias._

 _"¿Es una broma verdad? Olaf te gano una apuesta y te mando a decirme esto" Sonrió y palmeo mi hombro en son amistoso. "Ese idiota puede llegar a ser muy pesado de vez en cuando, no te preocupes Els." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación. "No demores, las hamburguesas deben estar por llegar"_

 _No volví a tocar el tema por una semana. Lo más probable era que a Kristoff no le gustará nada el que comenzara a salir con su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo. Anna me gustaba y mucho._

 _"Hey Els" Dijo Anna detrás de la puerta._

 _"Hola, copo de nieve" Le sonreí mientras entraba a su casa. Era sábado y los chicos querían ver películas. "Te traje algo" Le extendí una barra de chocolate con almendras de Oakens, su favorita._

 _"¡Chocolate de Oakens!" Llevó sus manos a su rostro. "¡Gracias!" Me abrazo._

 _"No hay que" Dije abrazándola de vuelta._

 _"Kris y Olaf están en la sala" Dijo tomando mi mano, llevándome a dicho lugar. "Están decidiendo qué película ver. Parece que verán una de zombies y esos no me gustan para nada"_

 _"Oh, no sabía que Olaf había llegado"_

 _"Llegó hace unos... ¿30 minutos tal vez?"_

 _"Así que película de zombies ¿Uhm?"_

 _"Las aborrezco" Contestó mientras entrábamos a la sala._

 _"Frooost ya era hora" Dijo Olaf._

 _"Lo siento chicos. No tenía ni idea de que ya habías llegado snowman" Dije despeinando su cabello y sentándome en el sofá. Ellos estaban sentados en el suelo revisando portadas de películas._

 _"Hemos decidido y veremos una de zombies" Dijo Kristoff. Anna soltó un suspiro a mi costado._

 _"¿No podemos ver alguna otra cosa? No lo sé... ¿Tal vez una comedia?" Pregunte._

 _"Podrías haber tenido derecho a votación si hubieras llegado más temprano" Respondió Kristoff, mientras ingresaba el CD al DVD._

 _Estábamos sentados los cuatro en el sofá. A mi lado izquierdo tenía a Anna, a la derecha a Kristoff y luego seguía Olaf. Anna y Kris tenían un pote de popcorn cada uno, el que tenía Anna era para ambas, mientras que Kristoff compartiría con Olaf._

 _"¡Pero hombre! ¡Había un galón de gasolina a tu costado!" Grito Kristoff._

 _Había pasado una media hora tal vez. Estábamos en una escena de un adolescente atrapado en un edificio lleno de zombies persiguiéndolo. El chico subía como loco las escaleras y había dejado pasar un galón de gasolina que... bueno, podía haber dejado chorrear y con ayuda de un disparo quemar a todos los zombies. Simple lógica. Ahora el pobre muchacho estaba a punto de ser devorado._

 _"Bien hecho. Bien hecho. Por idiota." Dijo Kristoff aplaudiendo._

 _"Dios enserio no me gusta esto..." Anna abrazo mi brazo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi brazo y dejando mi mano en su pierna._

 _Anna llevaba puesto un sweater, un short que le llegaba más arriba de la mitad de su muslo y unas converse._ _Mi mano estaba haciendo contacto directo con su pierna desnuda, lo que ocasiono un hormigueo en la punta de mis dedos._

 _"Es solo una película Anna" Susurre en su frente. "No es que un zombie vaya a traspasar la pantalla y comerte. Y si de alguna forma lo lograran, yo estaré aquí para protegerte." Deje descansar un beso mientras posaba mi mano en su pierna, mucho más decidida._

 _Ella sonrió._

 _Y luego un teléfono sonó._

 _"Mi teléfono" Suspiro Anna. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono?" Abrió los ojos y me miro, me dejo ver su sonrisa una vez más para luego bajar la mirada y encontrarse con el objeto de la pantalla prendida con el nombre "Punzie" en él. "Hola Punzie" Se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación._

 _Deje salir un suspiro y regrese la mirada a la pantalla. Empecé a sentir incomodidad, no sabía porque, por lo menos hasta que volteé a la derecha y me encontré con la mirada de Kristoff, tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta. Hice el gesto de "¿Qué?"_

 _"Elsa. A mi habitación. Ahora."_

 _"¿Que? ¿Porque?"_

 _"Necesito que revises un ejercicio de Álgebra que hice en la mañana."_

 _"¿No podemos esperar a mañana?"_

 _"No. Tiene que ser ahora."_

 _"Esta... ¿Está bien?" Ambos nos paramos mientras Olaf nos miraba extrañado._

 _._

 _"No estabas bromeando con eso de que te gustaba Anna ¿No es así?" Preguntó. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación._

 _"No es ninguna broma Kris, creo que esa vez que hablamos fui bastante seria, yo... de verdad. Me gusta Anna" Solté en un suspiro._

 _"¿Estás hablando en serio?"_

 _"Te vuelvo a repetir, estoy siendo bastante seria"_

 _"No."_

 _"¿No.… que?" Pregunte extrañada._

 _"No, simplemente no. Anna y tú. Jamás." Dijo serio._

 _"¿Que? Pero... ¿Porque? Sabes que jamás le haría daño, la quiero lo suficiente como para hacer algo así. Voy a protegerla te lo prometo. No haré nada que ella no me permita..."_

 _"Frost. Es mi hermana menor, solo tiene 14."_

 _"Kristoff tenemos 15, no hay mucha diferencia de edad. Estas comportándote como un niño"_

 _"Me vale un pito lo que tú pienses" Dijo alzando la voz. "No tendrás una relación o lo que sea con ella ahora"_

 _"Entonces esperare. Esperaré a que ambas crezcamos y tener la edad adecuada para..." No pude terminar la oración. Kristoff me tenía arrinconada a la pared con sus manos sujetando con fuerza mi polera._

 _"¡Nadie va a esperar a nadie! ¡No estarás con mi hermana ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca! Y si tengo que dejar de ser tu amigo y hacerte la vida imposible, lo haré. ¿Me has entendido?"_

 _No pude llegar a responderle, la puerta de su habitación se abrió inmediatamente._

 _"¡Kristoff! ¿¡Qué carajos te sucede!?" Olaf se acercó y lo alejó a la fuerza de mí._

 _"Lárgate" Dijo mirándome, furioso._

 _"¿Que?" Pregunte._

 _"¡Lárgate! O te prometo que yo mismo te sacaré de aquí"_

 _Tomé el pomo de la puerta, salí de su habitación y posteriormente de su casa._

 _Nos costó probablemente un mes el volver a hablarnos. Yo seguía un poco asustada por su reacción y el avergonzado y con un poco de molestia aun sobre confesar mis sentimientos hacia Anna. Sabía que, si quería empezar a salir con ella, él tenía que saberlo, es su hermano mayor después de todo._

 _Después de los mil intentos de Olaf para que ambos hablásemos; logramos solucionar las cosas, pero, aun así, me advirtió el no intentar nada con Anna, dijo qué tal vez era algo pasajero debido a que siempre la veía cuando estaba aquí y qué tal vez debería empezar a relacionarme con más personas._

 _Lo que él no sabía era que yo no quería a más personas en mi vida, solo la quería a ella._

 _Fin Flashback._

"Y que irónico. Tiene una relación con el idiota de Westerguard ahora" Dijo Jack saliendo del auto. Acabábamos de llegar a un centro comercial.

"Kristoff no puede controlarla. Anna toma sus propias decisiones ahora" Respondí. "Y al parecer está bien con Hans, así que ¿Para qué molestar?"

"¿Vas a rendirte tan rápido?" Preguntó Mérida.

"Kristoff..."

"Olvídate de Kristoff y Hans por un segundo" Nos paramos en medio del estacionamiento. Se puso frente mío. "¿Vas a rendirte?"

"Mérida, Anna con suerte me habla y no le gusta nada el tenerme cerca"

"Entonces esfuérzate." Me la quede mirando. Me tiro un zape en la cabeza.

"¡Hey!" Dije mientras me sobaba.

"Estoy hablando enserio Frost. Piénsalo un poco, su enrollo en las regaderas podría ser el inicio de algo ¿Quieres a esa chica? Entonces esfuérzate."

* * *

 ** _Sooo… ¿What do you think?_**

 ** _Por si eeees que no se han ubicado con uno que otro personaje mencionado hoy en este capítulo, les dejo aquí algunas referencias._**

 ** _Couch Phil: Sátiro Philoctetes, personaje que se encargó de entrenar a Hércules en el proceso de convertirlo en un héroe verdadero._**

 ** _Señora vieja en la anécdota de Jack: Mama Odie, una hechicera vudú que aparece en la película de la princesa y el sapo junto con su serpiente Juju,_**

 ** _Anastasia Romanov: Princesa Disney de origen ruso que rara vez (casi nunca, a decir verdad) he visto aparecer en fics. ¿Díganme porque:'( ?_**

 ** _Sobre el próximo capítulo, me parece que será desde el punto de vista de Anna. Tengo algunas ideas en mente sobre como lo redactare yyyy me parece que tendremos una escena horny avecinándose al capítulo 4 ;) Así que solo queda esperar. Aunque, de todas maneras, si tienen alguna idea en mente que les gustaría ver reflejada en algún capitulo a futuro, no duden el comentármelas, todas serán abierta y agradecidamente bienvenidas._**

 ** _Yyyy ya está. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario y si no lo fue puedes dejarme alguna recomendación._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡L-476 out!_**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia! Vuelvo una vez más dejándoles el capítulo número 4 que será narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna.**

 **Y… ¡Nada más! Espero que lo disfruten de igual manera en la que yo lo hice escribiéndolo :)**

 **Tomen su pote de canchita y otro de soda. Y prepárense ;)**

 **Los personajes de Frozen siguen sin pertenecerme.**

 **Los personajes de Disney tampoco.**

 **Algún día serán míos. Mantengan la calma.**

* * *

 _Una semana después._

"Ah... si cielo sigue así..." Hans me sostenía las caderas con fuerza mientras su pelvis chocaba con fuerza en mi trasero.

Estaba teniendo serios problemas con la clase de Cálculo, habían dejado una tarea sobre la clase que habíamos tocado el pasado viernes; Derivadas. Hans ya había pasado ese curso, así que quedamos en que iría a su casa el sábado en la mañana con la intención de que me ayudara con la tarea, pero resultó que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver los ejercicios. Se había pasado todo el curso copiando las respuestas de Felipe.

Al final terminamos teniendo sexo.

Como siempre.

"Me vengo..." You must be kidding. "¡Aaaaah mierda! Babe..." ¡Fueron menos de 5 minutos! Estoy segura. "Eso fue... bueno amor" Dijo tirándose a la cama.

"Lo fue..." Si claro. Suspire. "Tomaré una ducha ¿Esta bien?"

"El baño es todo tuyo" Me sonrió.

¿Es normal no durar ni cinco minutos en la cama? Porque créanme, no es la primera vez. Siempre es lo mismo, habíamos empezando a salir en agosto del año pasado y comenzado a tener relaciones hace 4 meses.

4 meses en los cuales solo había conseguido tener un par de orgasmos.

En lo general, en ese sector de la relación él se preocupaba más por su parte y no por lo que yo sentía en ese instante. Era cariñoso, atento por si algo me faltaba, tenía algunos cuantos detalles de vez en cuando. Pero fallaba por goleada en el ámbito sexual.

Después de pensar en mil y una cosas, abrí la puerta. "Listo. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa am...?" Estaba completamente dormido en su cama. "Supongo que tomaré un taxi."

Le deje una nota en su escritorio avisándole que ya me había ido. Por lo menos hoy no había nadie en su casa y no tendría tanto problema para salir. Llame a Punzie apenas cruce la puerta de salida mientras paraba un taxi y subía en el.

"¡Buenos días mejor amiga!" Respondió Rapunzel en la otra línea.

"Buenos días Punz" Respondí con una sonrisa. "Oye dime por favooor que si entendiste la clase de cálculo"

"¿La de derivadas?"

"¡Si!"

"Uhm... noup, nada de nada" Solté un suspiro. "¿Hans no iba a explicártelo?" Me quede callada. "No te explico nada de nada ¿Verdad?"

"Pasó el curso copiándose de las respuestas de Felipe"

"¿Y si le preguntas a Elsa? Es muy difícil que te diga no a algo"

"¡Eso es! ¡Podrías pedirle a Elsa que te explique! ¡Y luego me lo explicas a mí!"

"Ah ah ah no no no, yo tuve la idea, tú le preguntaras y luego me explicarás. Llevo distrayéndome con Pascal desde hace una hora con el cuaderno abierto"

"Punzieeeee ¿Por favor? No estoy de humor ahora para tener que lidiar con Elsa ¡Y ustedes dos se llevan bien!"

"Noup, te toca" Se negó rotundamente. "¡No Pascal! ¡No te tragues el borrador!" La llamada se colgó.

Supongo que no hay de otra.

Tenía el número de Elsa allí, figurando en la pantalla de mi teléfono, pero no podía presionar el número. Al demonio, ¿Quién necesita a Elsa?

Llamaré a Kristoff.

"¿Anna?" Respondió en la otra línea. Debía estar en su entrenamiento aun, se escuchaba sonidos de silbatos y muchas voces.

"Hola Kris, necesito que me hagas un favor"

"¿Que sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas cómo resolver derivadas?" Cruce los dedos.

"Aaaaahm no. Aunque si... tal vez un poco, ¿Porque?" Suspiré.

"Tengo una tarea y digamos que no entendí del todo la clase"

"Bueno, podría ayudarte, pero lo más probable es que empeore tus dudas" Dijo riendo. "Pero Elsa si podría"

"¿Que? ¡No...!"

"¡Hey Els! ¿Aún recuerdas cómo resolver derivadas?" Preguntó.

"¿Derivadas? Si claro"

"Bien, Anna necesita ayuda con ese tema ¿Crees poder...?"

"¡Summers! ¡Frost! ¡O se ponen a entrenar o juro que les haré dar 10 vueltas al campo después de dejarlos como popo de cabra en el pasto!"

"¡1 minuto couch Phil!" Grito Kristoff.

"¿Anna?" Preguntó Elsa. "Si deseas puedes venir a mi casa a la... 1. El entrenamiento termina a las 11, ¿Esta bien así? ¿O prefieres pasarlo para la noche o tal vez después de almorzar?"

"1 está bien."

"Perfecto, te veo entonces. Cualquier cosa házmela saber, ¿Si?"

"Despídeme de Kristoff." Colgué.

Ugh... ¿Que más me queda?

Me acerqué a la casa de Elsa a la 1 en punto después de cambiarme de ropa. Pase por el camino de piedras rodeado por el jardín y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta... ¿La señora Frost?

"¿Anna? ¡Anna!" Era idéntica a Elsa, con la diferencia en que su cabello era rubio y Elsa era unos centímetros más alta. "Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

"Por mi lado todo bien, ¿Cómo está usted? Es un gusto verla de nuevo" Dije sonriendo.

"Oh bien tesoro, el padre de Elsa y yo decidimos dar un respiro de las conferencias y todo ese tema. Extrañamos mucho a Elsa, queríamos saber cómo estaba y cómo está lidiando con el "vivir sola" por momentos"

Los señores Frost casi nunca estaban en casa. Todo ocurrió más o menos cuando Elsa tenía 17 o 18. Hasta donde sé; sus padres son ingenieros... ¿Bioquímicos? O era Biomédicos... la cosa es que eran algo que comenzaba con Bio. Ellos llevaron a cabo una investigación por mucho tiempo sobre una pequeña máquina para ayudar a bombear al corazón o algo así y después de tiempo lograron su cometido. La noticia se corrió por muchos países y diversas universidades empezaron a llamarlos para dar charlas y conferencias acerca de su investigación, por lo que tuvieron que viajar bastante. Elsa no quería moverse de Arendelle, tenía todo aquí, por lo que sus padres, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Elsa, decidieron dejarla aquí, aunque con toda la preocupación que un padre puede tener al dejar solos a sus hijos, decidieron hablar con los míos sobre mantenerla a la vista pasara lo que pasara. Lo cual sería trabajo fácil, mis padres la adoraban como una hija más y Elsa era la persona más tranquila que podrías conocer. Generalmente ellos llegaban a Arendelle una o dos veces al mes para convivir con Elsa y verificar que estuviera bien y no le faltase nada.

Y aquí estaban.

"Bueno querida, supongo que ibas a buscar a Elsa, ¿No es así?"

"Si si... necesito que me explique un tema de cálculo" Dije mientras le mostraba mi cuaderno.

"Está en su cuarto cielo, pasa pasa. Iré a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo y estaré de vuelta ¿Esta bien?"

"Si señora Frost, muchas gracias" Le sonreí.

"Diviértanse" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba su mirada al camino.

Conocía la ubicación de la habitación de Elsa perfectamente, después de todo no era la primera vez que entraba a su casa o a su cuarto.

Su puerta se encontraba entreabierta, toque un par de veces, pero no escuche respuesta, así que decidí solo pasar.

Al entrar lo primero que veías era su televisor plasma empotrado a la pared con su consola de videojuegos encima de un estante debajo de este y a los costados unos estantes llenos de libros. Enfrente del televisor había un sofá color negro lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran 4 personas en él y detrás del sofá, a unos 3 metros, se encontraba su cama, la cual, obviamente, estaba tendida con una sábana en tonos de azul. La pared del lado izquierdo tenía un espejo gigante que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pared, donde podías encontrar dos puertas; la primera te daba acceso a un baño y la segunda a su guardarropa. En la pared de la derecha tenía un escritorio, el cual era alumbrado por la luz del sol y estaba ocupado por unos cuantos libros y hojas.

Me parece que es bastante obvio que el azul es su color favorito. Hasta las paredes tenían azul.

En la pared del lado de su cama podías observar todos sus trofeos y medallas de cada juego ganado, fotos de ella con familiares, amigos, incluso yo estaba allí, había una foto nuestra cuando éramos más pequeñas...

 _"I am in misery_

 _And there ain't nobody_

 _Who can comfort me_

 _Why won't you answer me?_

 _The silence is slowly killing ¡ME!"_ Paro de cantar cuando me vio parada al costado de su cama. "¡Anna! Lo siento... no tenía idea de que estabas aquí."

Al parecer acaba de salir de la ducha, su cabello estaba mojado, llevaba puesto un polo negro y... bóxers, negros también.

"¿Anna?"

"¿Que?" Regrese mi vista a sus ojos y eso pareció llamarle la atención, ya que inmediatamente bajo la mirada y se percató que solo llevaba solo bóxers allí abajo.

"Lo siento mucho, dame un minuto y..." Tomo su toalla y se tapó. "Uhm... ¿Como... fue que entraste?" Ladeo su cabeza.

"Tu madre me dejó entrar..."

"Oh claro, está bien" Se quedó callada unos segundos. "Qué tal si te acomodas en mi escritorio y... yo salgo en un minuto"

"Okay." Me dirigí a su escritorio y tomé asiento en su silla giratoria.

¿Porque demonios estoy mojada?

"Listo" Regreso con un pantalón jean apretado, su cabello arreglado en una trenza francesa y pies descalzos. "¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? ¿O prefieres ir al estudio del primer piso?" Preguntó detrás de mí.

"Da igual, solo necesito entender algo y ya"

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, supongo" Estaba parada a mi costado. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Tengo problemas con las derivadas" Respondí mientras abría mi cuaderno. "Dejaron una tarea y nos dieron las respuestas, pero no me sale ninguna"

"Uhm derivadas" Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio mientras revisaba la hoja de ejercicios. "Está bien ehm... ¿Quieres que te explique cómo derivar desde lo más fácil hasta lo más "difícil"? ¿O ya conoces las bases?"

"Conozco las bases Frost, no soy estúpida. Solo no tengo idea de cómo hacer que me salga la respuesta que la hoja dice" Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano.

"Okay... entonces haremos lo siguiente; resuelve el primer ejercicio y veré tu procedimiento. Si veo que vas haciendo algo mal te lo diré"

Abrí mi cuaderno y comencé con el primer ejercicio. Recién iba en la segunda línea de resolución del ejercicio para que Elsa me detuviera.

"Tienes un error aquí, ¿Puedo?" Señaló mi lápiz. Lo deje encima de la hoja. "La derivada de una potencia tiene esta forma; el exponente, en este caso el 4, baja a multiplicarse aquí con el 3. Te quedaría 12 pooooor la derivada de tooooodo lo que está aquí, que es una multiplicación que, al igual que la potencia, también tiene una fórmula, si podemos llamarle así..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunte alzando mis cejas.

"De la... fórmula de la derivada de una potencia"

"¿Sabes qué? Explícame todo, no te entiendo nada. Explícame eso de las bases que dijiste"

"Claro claro, está bien." Tomo una hoja blanca. "Haremos una tabla y te explicaré como debes derivar cada cosa. Te prometo que al final podrás derivar con los ojos cerrados" Me sonrió.

.

El decirte que toda mi atención estaba en ella, su boca moviéndose y el lápiz escribiendo en la hoja sería mentira. Mi vista se debatía entre mirar la hoja y mirar su entrepierna.

"La fórmula para derivar una división es la siguiente; la derivada del numerador por el denominador, meeeeenos el numerador por la derivada del denominador y tooodo eso entre el denominador elevado al cuadrado" Explicaba mientras escribía lo dicho de forma numérica en la hoja.

¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Ahora notaba su pequeño bulto confinado en sus pantalones porque sabía que estaba allí, sabía que existía. Kristoff me había contado que usaba un tipo de ropa interior especial que le apretaba más de lo normal en esa zona de su cuerpo, haciendo pasar su miembro totalmente desapercibido. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de eso cuando ella usaba su uniforme de Beisball, de por si los pantalones que usaba y usa eran apretados. Bastante apretados.

"La derivaba de un producto es bastante parecida a la fórmula de división; es la derivada del numerador por el denominador, maaaas el numerador por la derivada del denominador"

¿Porque estaba comenzado a sentirme excitada? Vale, ya, debe ser por el tema de la mañana, prácticamente tuve sexo con Hans de tan solo 5 minutos y probablemente hasta menos.

Odiaba que solo se preocupara por sentirse bien el y no por lo que disfrutara yo. Tal vez podría comprar algún juguete y... divertirme de vez en cuando... ¡Anna Summers que demonios!

Las imágenes del rostro de Elsa en esa vez que nos enrollamos en las regaderas aparecieron en mi mente. Sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su boca entre abierta o simplemente mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus ojos azul hielo inundados de excitación y deseo.

"Y bueno, me parece que lo más "difícil" que podrían pedirte derivar en un examen sería una radical, pero no es para tanto, solo necesitas aprender la fórmula y ya. Nada de otro mundo" Sonrió. Solo quería sus labios besando mi cuello y que estos descendieran en mi lentamente. "¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Algo que no entendiste?" Preguntó.

"Necesito ir al baño."

Me pare inmediatamente.

Que. Carajos. Me está. Pasando.

¡Basta de esos pensamientos! ¡Me hice una promesa! ¡Fue solo una vez! ¡Y por Dios, es Elsa! No puedo... no puedo hacer esto otra vez, se lo debo a Hans. ¡Pero maldita sea! Si tan solo me prestara un poco más de atención, si tan solo se diera cuenta que todos los gemidos eran fingidos, todos los orgasmos eran fingidos, todas las palabras eran fingidas. Si tan solo me conociera bien.

Estoy a tiempo. Estoy a tiempo de ir y decirle que estoy maldita y extremadamente frustrada en el ámbito sexual. Tal vez podríamos ir a un doctor y arreglar todo esto.

Si eso, eso es. A parte, el sexo en una relación no lo es todo, ¿verdad?

Tome el pomo de la puerta del baño y la gire. Elsa tenia apoyada su espalda baja y su mano izquierda en su escritorio mientras que su mano derecha sostenía una hoja, llevaba puesta sus gafas de lectura de pasta negra que le daba ese porte intelectual, como una nerd.

Una nerd bastante sexy.

Oh fuck it.

Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

"Tengo una recomendación para ti, tal vez deberías resolver los problemas por bloques. Yo lo hacía de esa manera y me resultó más ordenado de resolver.

Me excitaba que hablara en su idioma nerd.

Me dirigí a ella y le arranqué la hoja, la cual resultó ser la hoja de ejercicios que me entregaron en clase.

"Pero..." Tome rostro con fuerza y uní mis labios con los de ella.

Al principio se quedó estática, les juro que no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, sus cristales de hielo estaban carcomiendo mi alma. Se le veía bastante sorprendida.

Me separe del beso.

"Anna... que... que estas...?" Acaricie los costados de su cintura debajo de su polo. Solo tenía ganas de comérmela.

"Nadie tiene que enterarse, si no abres la boca todo estará bien"

"P-pero... dijiste que esto no tuvo que pasar... que no volvería a..."

"Sé lo que dije, Frost." Acaricie el borde su pantalón. Quería arrancarlo. "Solo es sexo. No sientas, solo hazlo."

"Anna no quiero..." Corte lo que iba a decir y junte mis labios con los suyos.

Corrí mis manos al botón de su pantalón y rápidamente lo quité, bajando el cierre al paso. Elsa continuaba estática, aferrando sus manos a su escritorio, tratando de retroceder. Tome sus manos y las deje en mi espalda baja.

"Tócame." Bese su cuello.

"A-nna, n-no creo que esto sea apr-propiado"

"Tócame, Elsa" Moví sus manos a mi trasero.

"Holy shit..."

"Puedes hacerlo, ya lo hiciste antes" Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Yo... me dis-disculpo por esa oc-ocasion. No debí actuar d-de esa m-manera" Mordí y chupe la piel en su cuello, haciendo que apretara mi trasero con sus manos.

"Me encanta que aprietes mi trasero..." Susurre.

Me acerqué a sus labios y mordí su labio inferior, haciendo que gimiera. Hay que llevar esto a alturas mayores ¿No creen?

Tomé sus hombros, caminamos a tientas unos cuantos pasos y la empuje, cayó de espaldas a su cama.

Tomé el inicio de mi polo y lo fui subiendo lentamente sin quitar mi vista de ella hasta quitármelo, para luego quitarme el sujetador y dejarlo caer al suelo. Su mandíbula se encontraba a mil metros bajo tierra. Baje mis manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al botón de mi short, el cual desabotone y saque junto con mi trusa. Ella me miraba de pies a cabeza, para después soltar un suspiro.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé el inicio de sus pantalones, sacándolos por completo y tirándolos por quién sabe qué lugar de la habitación. Fui acercándome a ella hasta quedar completamente sentada sobre su pelvis.

"¿Quieres sentirme?" Pregunte.

"¿Q-que?" Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban mis rodillas.

"Pregunté si quieres sentirme" Moví mis caderas hacia adelante. Mordí mi labio inferior.

"Ah... si..."

"¿Si qué?" Me moví con más fuerza.

"Quiero sentirte..." Subió sus manos a mi cintura.

Subí su polo hasta ver su abdomen y comencé a pasar mis uñas por toda su longitud mientras comenzaba a moverme encima de ella con más rapidez. Sentía como su cuerpo se volvía más rígido, haciendo que el contacto entre nuestras zonas intimas fueran mucho más placenteras.

"Alguien allí abajo ya se levantó" Dije alzando una de mis cejas, sentía su miembro mucho más duro que antes. "No debería estar atrapado allí ¿Sabes?"

Empecé a descender hasta estar frente a frente de sus bóxers, con un prominente bulto frente mío. Baje su bóxer unos centímetros y delinee con mi lengua su huevo iliaco y parte de sus oblicuos. Escuche un suspiro.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Pregunte mientras acariciaba su pantorrilla.

Continúe con mi recorrido, viendo toda la longitud de su miembro conforme bajaba más y más su bóxer, hasta que este salió disparado hacia arriba, totalmente duro y erecto.

Me acerqué al inicio de este y dejé un leve rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su glande. Comencé a introducir y sacar su pene de mi boca dando leves succiones y aumentado el ritmo de a poco. Intentaba llegar a niveles más profundos.

"Anna..."

Retire su pene de mi boca con un audible "¡POP!" Para luego alzarlo y pasar mi lengua por mis testículos.

"Ah fuuuck" Apretó sus sabanas con fuerza.

"Te gusta cómo se siente, ¿No es así?" Succione uno de sus testículos. "Están muy duros..."

Continúe con mi ritmo por un buen tiempo, succionando lamiendo, mordiendo de vez en cuando y hablándole sucio.

"Detente..."

"¿Enserio quieres que me detenga?" Pregunte succionando su glande.

"No quiero... no quiero llegar a mi límite aun"

"¿Porque?"

"Quiero que se trate de ti."

Dios. Díganme por favor que no dijo eso.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" Dicho eso ultimo volví a introducir su miembro en mi boca. Quería evitar esa sonrisa estúpida que quería escaparse de mis labios.

Es sexo y ya. Solo eso.

Dicho y hecho, minutos después su cuerpo empezó a tener pequeños espasmos, su respiración se volvió mucho más rápida y presionaba su cuerpo contra la cama.

"Anna..." Susurró.

"¿Si?" Bombeaba su miembro con mi mano mientras mi boca succionaba sus testículos con mucha más fuerza.

"Estoy por..."

"¿Estas por...?" Pregunte. "Dilo."

Lamió sus labios. "Estoy por venirme..."

"Hagamos que pase entonces"

Bombee con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que gimiera un poco más alto, succione su glande una vez a más y regrese a lo que hacía anteriormente.

"Aw shit..." Y exploto.

Su cuerpo tenía fuertes espasmos, su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos completamente aferradas a la sabana. Unas gotas de su líquido habían caído en mi mejilla.

Escale por su cuerpo hasta volverme a sentar en su pelvis.

"¿Frost?" Ella me miro calmando su respiración aún. Tome su mano derecha y saque el líquido sobrante de mi mejilla con su dedo índice. Para luego lamerlo y meterlo a mi boca.

"Oh por dios..." Mordí mi labio ocultando una pequeña risa, su rostro era todo un poema.

Seguí mi camino por su cuerpo, hasta que mis piernas llegaron a estar lado a lado de su cabeza y mis manos apoyadas en el capitoné en la cabecera de su cama. Ella me miraba a los ojos desde abajo.

"Quiero sentir tu lengua."

"¿Es esa una orden?" Preguntó, sentía su aliento en mi feminidad.

"Por supuesto que sí."

Sentí su lengua recorrer mis pliegues y ahogué un gemido fuerte de placer lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Te gusta? Ah... ¿Te gusta sentirme mojada?" Pregunte con los ojos cerrados y siguiendo un leve vaivén contra su boca.

"Me gusta saber que estás así por mí." Succiono mi clítoris.

"No te emociones tanto y sigue con lo que haces."

Sus manos acariciaban los costados de mi cintura y mi espalda y las mías se aferraban al capitoné, sirviendo de soporte para mis leves movimientos.

"Aaaah quédate allí" Sus lamidas eran mucho más rápido. "Si, así. Muérdelo" Siguió mis órdenes. "Mmm..." Después de unos pocos minutos cambio su ritmo a ligeras succiones. "Fuck..." Para luego introducir parte de su lengua en mi entrada. "OH POR DIOS. ¡SI! SIGUE, NI SE TE OCURRA DETENERTE" Comencé a sentarme y levantarme frenéticamente. La sensación de su lengua dentro mío era única. "¡AH! ¡FUCK! ¡SI!" Explote en un orgasmo intenso que hizo mis piernas temblar mientras ella continuaba penetrándome con su lengua y sujetando mi cintura con sus manos.

Con algo de esfuerzo me levanté y senté encima de su miembro.

"Quiero que me cojas" Dije tomándola de sus mejillas. "Te quiero dentro mío ahora." Alinee su pene con mi entrada y de un solo golpe lo introducir en mí. "Ah..."

"Necesito..." Suspiro. "Necesito mi billetera" Mordió su labio.

"Eres tan grande..." Comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo. "¿Para que la necesitas?"

"Tengo un... ah... preservativo ahí"

"Solo avísame cuando estés por venirte" Me sujetaba de su abdomen mientras subía y bajaba, tratando de alcanzar más profundidad.

"Anna... no es... no es un método segu..." Le tape la boca.

"Creo que me veré obligada a amordazarte si sigues hablando, enserio. Solo... cállate y muévete"

Saque mi mano de su boca y lance mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a moverme más rápido. Elsa continuo rígida los primeros 3 minutos tal vez, no decía nada, ni suspiraba incluso, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cadera haciendo fuerza contra su pelvis.

"Te está gustando ¿Verdad?" Pregunte. "¿Te gusta que te coja, Frost?" Ella parecía estar en su mundo, con los ojos cerrados y leves suspiros. Me acerqué a su rostro sin dejar de moverme. "Te hice una pregunta." Dije rozando mis labios con los de ella. "Y quiero que me la respondas." Elsa abrió los ojos. "¿Te gusta que te coja?"

Tragó saliva. "Me gusta que me cojas."

Bese sus labios con ganas, con necesidad y enrede mis manos en su cabello. Busqué sus manos en mi cintura y las puse en mi trasero.

"Palméalo." Ella me miraba con las cejas levantadas. "Quiero que lo palmees."

Era bastante consciente que jamás lo haría, así le regalaran el mundo entero no se atrevería. Tome su mano derecha aun en mi trasero, la levante e hice que me diera un leve golpe.

"Mmm..." Gemí. "Dame otro..."

Esta vez, fue ella misma quien dio la segunda palmada, con la misma fuerza de la primera.

"Ah..." Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros. "Fuck..." Baje la mirada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. "Cada vez que te eches aquí lo único que recordaras será a mi cogiéndote." Mordí mi labio.

Me abrazó a su cuerpo y rodamos en su cama, ahora ella estaba encima de mí. Ocultó su rostro en mi cuello besando cada rincón, sus antebrazos se apoyaron a los costados de mi cuerpo y comenzó con un vaivén mucho más rápido y profundo.

"Frost..." Enrede mis dedos en su cabello. "Fuerte, más fuerte"

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. Cambio un poco su ángulo de penetración.

Después de eso, no tengo ni idea de qué pasó. Era una sensación extremadamente placentera.

"OH. POR. DIOS." Arañe su espalda.

"Mmm" Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

"SIGUE ALLÍ, NO TE ATREVAS A DETENERTE" Baje mis manos a sus caderas, tratando de que me penetrara con más fuerzas. "¡SI! ¡SI! ¡MIERDA! ¡AH! ¡ELSA!"

Sentí toda una avalancha caliente recorrer mi cuerpo y un hormigueo en mi vientre. Ella continuaba moviéndose, pero esta vez a un ritmo más lento.

La puerta se abrió.

"Elsa cielo ¿Sigue Anna en...?" Estamos jodidas. "¡Oh por...! ¡Perdón! ¡Debí tocar! ¡Lo siento!" Dijo la señora Frost saliendo de la habitación.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida. Yo estaba igual.

"Tu madre... nos acaba de ver..." Comente.

"Lo... se" Respondió viendo un punto x al costado de mi cara.

"Creo que... será mejor que nos cambiemos ¿No?"

"Sí, claro. Tienes razon"

Retiro su miembro con cuidado de mi entrada y se levantó de la cama. Este seguía totalmente erecto.

"No te... viniste dentro ¿Verdad?"

"No no" Dijo mientras me entregaba mi ropa. "Me dijiste que te avisara ¿No es así?"

"Eh... ¿Sí?"

Me sonrió. "¿Quieres darte una ducha? Puedes usar mi baño, escoge la toalla que desees y todo lo que sea necesario"

"Gra... cias"

"Yo estaré duchándome en el baño que está a dos puertas de aquí" Dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño por una toalla. "No dudes en avisarme por si necesitas algo. Estaré aquí para cuando hayas terminado" Sonrió una última vez para luego salir por la puerta de su habitación. Me quede sentada en su cama.

En todo este tiempo que me penetro... ¿No se vino?

¿Que usa? ¿Viagra?

.

"Hey" Saludo mientras volvía a entrar a su habitación. "¿Te fue bien?"

"¿En el baño?" Ella asintió. "¿Si...?"

"Qué bueno" Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Nos quedamos calladas.

"Bueno... no hay nada más que hacer aquí, iré a mi casa" Tome mi cuaderno y todos los apuntes que Elsa tomo mientras me explicaba cómo derivar en su escritorio.

"Déjame acompañarte"

"Puedo llegar sola a casa, Frost. No necesito que me cuides" Dije con seriedad. "Vivo al costado de tu casa. No va a pasarme nada"

"Insisto" Sonrió.

Rodé mis ojos y pasé por su costado.

Bajamos por las escaleras, pasando por el comedor. Solo esperaba el no tener que encontrarme con...

"Anna tesoro, ¿No te quedarás a almorzar?" Preguntó la señora Frost a la lejanía.

"Demonios..." Susurre. "Me encantaría señora Frost, de verdad, pero d-debo resolver unos asuntos en... Uhm... en casa" Respondí. Iba a ser algo demasiado vergonzoso el tener que almorzar con la familia de Elsa. Y con mucha más razón después de lo que su madre nos vio hacer en su habitación.

"Oh, está bien no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Trata de venir algún día de esta semana a almorzar o cenar ¿Si? " Dijo mientras sonreía. "Tal vez podrías venir con Kris y Olaf. Agdar estará muy feliz de verlos otra vez"

"Cla-claro les avisare, muchas gracias"

"Amor, acompaña a Anna a su casa ¿Esta bien?" Dijo dirigiéndose a Elsa.

"Por supuesto" Sonrió.

"Nos estamos viendo, Anna" Me sonrió por última vez.

"De igual manera señora Frost, muchas gracias." Voltee tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

.

Ambas caminábamos en silencio por la vereda, hombro a hombro.

Una idea muy loca pasó por mi mente.

"Tengo un trato que hacerte." Dije tajantemente.

"¿Un trato?" Preguntó extrañada.

"Tú y yo tendremos sexo una vez a la semana..."

"¿¡QUE!?" Abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Frost quieres callarte!" Tape su boca con mis manos.

Dio pequeños golpes a mi mano para que la sacara de su boca. "¿Anna cómo se te ocurre? No puedo hacer algo así, estamos hablando de ti yo... te respeto y..."

"Eso fue lo que precisamente NO hiciste hace media hora, si tengo que recordártelo" Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. "Tengo esa propuesta para ti. Solo sexo, no sentimientos incluidos... aunque por mi parte ten POR SEGURO que eso no será un problema. Elegiremos un día a la semana y tendremos sexo alocado y sin control, al final de todo continuaremos con nuestra rutina de siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado."

Ella permaneció callada por unos segundos.

"¿Por... por qué?" Preguntó. "¿Qué hay de Hans?"

"Porque" Hice una pequeña pausa. "Mi vida sexual es una mierda y tú, Elsa Frost, aunque me suene muy increíble de decir; me das buen sexo."

"Razón número tres..." Susurró.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nada nada..." Miro al suelo. "Entonces... solo me querrías como... ¿Cómo alguien con quien tener relaciones?"

"Puedes llamarlo de esa manera si deseas" Mire mis uñas.

Se quedó callada.

"Acepto."

"¿Enserio?" Pregunte sorprendida. Estaba un 80% segura de que su respuesta sería un no definitivo.

"Pero quiero algo a cambio" Sabía que no sería tan fácil.

Suspiré. "¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"Quiero que dejes de tener esa actitud de "te odio" conmigo" Respondió decidida.

"Mmm... No. ¿Alguna otra cosa?" Ladee mi cabeza.

"Estoy hablando enserio. Es lo único que te pediré a cambio."

"¿Porque quieres eso?"

"Porque extraño a la vieja Anna." Contestó rápidamente. "La quiero de vuelta, es todo"

 _Flashback._

 _"¿Kris? ¿Dónde está Elsa?" Pregunte._

 _Kristoff y Olaf estaban listos para salir de casa, era el cumpleaños de uno de los primos de Olaf y ambos asistirían a la fiesta con Mérida y Jack. Lo curioso, era que Elsa no había llegado a nuestra casa para salir con ellos._

 _"Els cogió un fuerte resfriado ayer. Se quedó dormida en la hamaca que tiene en el patio con la ropa deportiva después del entrenamiento en la escuela." Explicó. "Olaf y yo fuimos en la tarde a ver cómo estaba y ha mejorado bastante, pero es mejor que se quede a descansar." Sonrió._

 _"Anna banana ¿Segura que deseas quedarte? Podemos ir con Punzie, no hay problema en eso" Dijo Olaf._

 _"No te preocupes Olaf, Punzie y yo la pasaremos bien en la pijamada" Sonreí._

 _"Bien, ¿Quieres que te llevemos de camino?" Preguntó Kristoff._

 _"No no, aún no he terminado de empacar mis cosas. Llamaré un taxi, no te preocupes" Mamá y Papá estarían fuera de la ciudad hasta el día de mañana en la tarde, por lo que Kristoff tenía la tarea de cuidarme._

 _"Está bien y Anna por favor, cualquier cosa llámame. Así sea lo más insignificante ¿sí?"_

 _"Tranquilo" Sonreí. "Estaré bien, anda a divertirte"_

 _"Te quierooooo"_

 _"Y yo a ti, también a ti Olaf"_

 _"¡Y yo a ti feisty pants!"_

 _Ambos me dieron una última sonrisa y cerraron la puerta._

 _Marque el número de Rapunzel._

 _"¡Anna! ¿Ya estás en camino?" Preguntó detrás de la línea._

 _"Punz... me estoy sintiendo mal... comí demasiado helado y... me duele el estómago..." Dije fingiendo mi voz. "No creo poder ir ahora..."_

 _"Oh Anna... ¿Quieres que vaya a pasarla contigo?"_

 _"¡NO!" Ambas nos quedamos calladas. "Me duele..."_

 _"Está bien está bien, llama por teléfono a algún médico, tal vez puedan recetarte_ _algo y llevarlo a tu casa"_

 _"Está bien Punzie... nada de qué preocuparse... te mantendré al tanto"_

 _"Hazlo por favor y Anna, enserio cuídate" Hizo una pausa. "¡Y no te acerques a la cocina!"_

 _"Nos vemos Punz..."_

 _"Nos vemos Anna"_

 _Colgué la llamada. Solté una sonrisa y corrí a mi habitación._

 _._

 _Y ahí estaba, parada frente a esa puerta de madera brillosa, tocando el timbre._

 _Pasaron cerca de 4 minutos para que esta se abriera._

 _"¿Anna? Que... Hola" Sonrió._

 _"Hola Elsa..." Nos quedamos mirando._

 _"Donde estás mis modales... pasa, por favor." Abrió la puerta por completo para que pudiera pasar._

 _"Muchas gracias"_

 _"No hay de que" Dijo detrás mío. "Estoy confundida... Kris me dijo que tendrías una pijamada con Punzie" Pregunto con los brazos cruzados._

 _"Si lo sé... pero luego me dijo que te habías resfriado y..." Alce los hombros. "Solo quería saber cómo estabas"_

 _"Estoy bien, copo de nieve" Sonrió. "Solo tengo un poco de malestar, pero nada de qué preocuparse"_

 _"¿Fuiste al médico?"_

 _"En la mañana, sí. Me recetaron pastillas y todo lo demás, ya sabes" Nos miramos fijamente, ambas paradas en el centro de la sala de entrada. Su casa era gigante. Tenía la nariz roja y ojeras bastante prominentes bajo sus ojos. "Estoy bien Anna, enserio, no hay de qué preocuparse" Me tomo de los hombros. "Anda a divertirte, yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo"_

 _"Aunque quisiera... digamos que es un pooooco tarde para ir a casa de Punzie"_

 _"¿Porque?"_

 _"Le dije que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago por comer mucho helado" Reí. "Así que solo te queda alojarme en tu hogar"_

 _Ella rió. "Anna, no tenías que hacer eso"_

 _"Si tenía, te lo debo. Por esa vez que me enferme por jugar bajo la lluvia. No me soltaste por todos esos 5 días en cama"_

 _"No lo tomes como un favor en retorno, sabes que no es necesario" Ladeo su cabeza._

 _"Quiero hacerlo Els, de verdad" Tome su mano. "Apaaaarte, podemos hacer chocolate caliente, tengo marshmellows y toodo lo que te puedas imaginar en esta mochila" Dije mientras alzaba el objeto para que ella pudiera verlo. "Así que, ¿Qué te parece si preparo un par de tazas y vemos alguna película?"_

 _"Estaré en mi habitación entonces" Me sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y me dirigía a la cocina._

 _Fin Flashback._

"Bien." Respondí.

"¿Bien?" Alzo sus cejas.

"Lo intentare" Abrí la puerta de entrada de mi hogar. "Pero no te prometo nada por lo pronto." Cerré la puerta.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Ya saben que cualquier recomendación o idea de su parte para este fic será totalmente bienvenida y tomada en cuenta, solo deben escribirme en los comentarios ;)**

 **Respecto a los comentarios:**

 **asdf: No negare que en parte tienes razón, probablemente huiría igual hahahaha, pero bueee, siempre hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a las cosas.**

 **Cali: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡L-476 out!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia! Demore un poquito con este cap, quería subirlo ayer en realidad, pero tuve clases en la universidad muy temprano y me desocupe en la noche, moría de sueño. En la mañana del día de hoy me puse a releerlo por si había alguna falla o algo que cambiar; había escrito babosadas sin sentido, se los juro, hoy me pasé el día arreglando, agregando y quitando cosas.**

 **Y bueno ¡Nada más! Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa. Espero que lo disfruten de igual manera en la que yo lo hice escribiéndolo :D**

 **Los personajes de Frozen, desgraciadamente, siguen sin pertenecerme.**

 **Los personajes de Disney tampoco me pertenecen.**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de casa de la manera menos ruidosa posible y la cerré de la misma manera. Escuchaba ruido en la cocina, mamá debe estar allí.

No había dado ni un paso cuando escuche que ella me llamo.

"¿Elsa, cielo?"

Suspiré. "Aquí estoy madre" Por favor no me pidas el ir a la cocina...

"¿Podrías venir un segundo?" Deséenme suerte.

Me acerque a paso lento a la cocina, donde ella se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el centro de mesa con una copa de vino servida entre sus dedos. Siempre manteniendo su porte elegante.

"¿Anna llego bien a su casa?" Preguntó.

"Eh... si si, la deje en su puerta" Respondí mientras rascaba mi cuello. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba.

"¿Cuándo ibas a contarme, tesoro" Ladeo su cabeza?

"¿Contarte que mamá?" Pregunte incrédula.

"¿Anna y tú? Llevas enamorada de ella desde que llegamos aquí, a Arendelle" Tomo un sorbo de su copa. "Siempre pensé que hacían una linda pareja" Sonrió. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?"

"Anna y yo no... no somos nada..."

"... ¿Ah no?" Dijo sorprendida.

"No..."

"Oh."

"Ujum..."

"Okay, entonces..." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Uhm..." Chasqueo los dedos. "Había una chica... Aquella rubia bastante linda con la que hablabas un día saliendo de la escuela" Cerró sus ojos. "¿Cómo es que se llamaba?"

"Ah te refieres a Aurora" Respondí.

"¡Aurora! Si ella." Sonrió. "Ustedes dos no estaban... ehm... ¿Intentando algo?"

"Se podría decir que si" Ladee mi cabeza. "Es linda, inteligente, es la chica perfecta. No negaré que siento atracción hacia ella..." Hice una mueca en mi rostro. "Pero no es la indicada. Algo dentro de mi dice que no lo es"

"Oh tesoro. Ten paciencia, a veces la persona indicada tarda un poco en llegar, pero lo hará estoy segura" Me guiñó un ojo.

Si tan solo supiera que tengo a la persona indicada... pero ella no me quiere a mí.

"Ahora... sobre lo que pasó en tu habitación..." Corte lo que estaba por decir.

"Sobre eso yo... solo quiero disculparme." Dije mirando algún punto x en el suelo de la cocina. "Debí ser mucho más cuidadosa"

"Cielo, seré franca contigo. Considero que tu padre y yo te hemos criado de la mejor manera posible en todos los ámbitos. Sé que sabes diferenciar lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Y sabes también todas las consecuencias que puede traer el tener relaciones sexuales. Debes cuidar a la persona con quien decidas tenerlas y debes cuidarte tú. No sé qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes dos ahora y también sé que esta conversación está siendo bastante incómoda." Ambas reímos. "Pero es mi deber como madre el pedirles que se cuiden. Estoy muy joven para ser abuela, amor." Reímos. "Y sobre las disculpas, no tienes nada que disculparte, yo fui la que debió tocar antes de pasar. Pero escuche unos sonidos y gritos tan extraños... quería saber si todo estaba bien. Y tal parece que todo estaba muy bien ¿No es así?" Dijo levantando una ceja con cara burlona.

"Está loca, madre" Dije riendo mientras salía de la cocina.

"Una cosa más hija" Voltee. "Hay maquillaje en mi guardarropa. Puedes usar todo lo que sea necesario" Dijo señalando, por lo que parecía, mi cuello.

Fruncí el ceño confundida. Me acerqué al microondas, cuya luna era prácticamente como un espejo.

"Holy... shit..." Abrí los ojos como platos. Tenía pequeñas marcas rojas en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello. Eran por lo menos unas tres.

"Language..." Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

.

 _Martes, Termino de clases._

Estábamos en el campo en nuestro respectivo entrenamiento interdiario de Beisball. Teníamos un juego en un mes y debíamos estar preparados. La escuela del sur iba a darnos pelea, como siempre, no podíamos dejar pasar nuestra racha de victorias de dos años seguidos.

"¡Collins! ¡30 planchas! ¡Al suelo, ahora!" Grito el entrenador Phil.

"¡Ah vamos couch!" Dijo Jack bajando los hombros.

"¡Al piso! ¡O te juro que añadiré 10 más!"

"Pero couch las porristas..."

"¡Porristas mi trasero! ¡Al piso! ¡Quiero 40 planchas!"

"¡Pero dijo 30!"

"¡50 planchas!"

"Maldito enano..." Susurró Jack haciéndonos reír.

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Que ya me agacho, Couch" Reímos más.

De lo más inusual, las porristas se habían puesto a entrenar sus rutinas en una parte del campo mientras nosotros llevábamos nuestro calentamiento. Prácticamente los ojos del equipo estuvieron plantados en ellas en esa hora.

"¡Frost! ¡Blizzard! ¡Summers!" Grito. "¡4 vueltas al campo! ¡Ahora!"

"¡¿Y eso por qué?!" Preguntó Olaf.

"¿Quieren que las aumente a 7?"

"Ya vamos." Dijo Kristoff tapando la boca de Olaf.

"No es justo, ni siquiera las estaba viendo" Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por los costados del campo.

"Yo si"Kristoff rió e hizo lo mismo.

Por mi parte, no había parado de observar a Anna. Su cabello rubio fresa estaba atado en una cola de caballo y llevaba puesto la ropa deportiva de la escuela; unos shorts muy cortos color azul y un polo blanco con la insignia escolar.

Solté un suspiro, cuando de pronto un pequeño objeto golpeó mi cabeza.

"¡Hey!" Voltee con el ceño fruncido, para encontrar al couch Phil con sus manos en su cadera.

"¡Deja de mirar el trasero de la pelirroja y ponte a correr!"

"¡No estaba mirando su trasero couch!"

"¡No me interesa! ¡Ponte a correr!"

Llevaba unas 2 vueltas alrededor del campo. Era un poco vergonzoso cuando pasaba frente a las porristas, con normalidad solían decirme comentarios un poco... fuera de lugar.

"¡Hey Elsa!" Grito Ariel. "¡Aurora está viendo tu trasero!"

"¡Ariel!" Grito Aurora.

"¡Tritón! ¡A correr!" Grito Couch Mode.

"¡¿Que!? Couch corrí en el calentamiento"

"Quiero dos vueltas. A-HO-RA"

"Pero..."

"Ah ah ah. No me hagas sacar el periódico querida" Ariel se levantó del pasto.

Couch Mode y su periódico.

Nunca falla.

"¡Couch! ¡Anna se está riendo!" Grito Ariel apuntando a Anna con su dedo índice.

"¡Que mentira!" Grito Anna.

"¡Summers! Dos vueltas, ya"

"Pero..."

"¿Escuche un pero?"

Anna suspiro. "No Couch..."

"Así me gusta" Dijo mientras seguía limando sus uñas. "Vayan"

Empecé a caminar un poco, sentía que se me iba el oxígeno. Couch Phil estaba bastante ocupado gritando a los chicos, no se daría cuenta que estaba caminando.

Caminaba tratando de calmar mi respiración y los latidos fuertes de mi corazón, cuando sentí un palmazo en mi trasero. Por instinto lleve mis manos a la zona golpeada y alce mi vista, Ariel pasó por mi costado sonriendo.

"¡Buenos glúteos Frost!" Continúo corriendo con su vista adelante.

Esa chica está loca.

La seguí mirando por unos segundos, hasta que sentí aquella risa pasando por mi costado.

Me quede unos 10 segundos admirándola. Su cabello fluyendo por el aire, manteniendo una respiración calmada y la vista hacia adelante.

"¡Hey Anna!" Grite mientras me acercaba corriendo a ella. "Uhm..." No seas idiota ahora... "¿Como... Cómo estás?" Bien hecho, tonta.

Ella giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"¿Me hablas a mí?" Pregunto.

"Si... yo... quería saber cómo estás"

"¿Corriendo tal vez...?"

"Oh claro si" Reí. "Un poco obvio"

"Ujum..."

Nos quedamos en silencio.

"Quería hacerte una pregunta" Ella se quedó callada. "¿Puedo...?"

"Estoy esperando a que hables, Frost" Rodó sus ojos.

"Si si claro, eh... ¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a almorzar a... mi... casa?"

"¿Yo? ¿Almorzar contigo?"

"Eh si, bueno, no solo tú y yo. Kris y Olaf vendrán también. Por la invitación de mi madre ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh ya. Si claro, es tu madre quien me hizo la invitación" Desacelero su ritmo. "¿Qué día?

"¿Te parece bien viernes?"

"Viernes está bien"

"Le diré que aceptaste entonces." Le sonreí. "Tal vez otro día podría invitarte a almorzar. Sé que te gusta la Lasagna tanto como a mí y mamá me dejará su receta. Podría cocinarla sin quemar toda mi casa."

"Uhm No. Gracias, pero no." Se desplazó a la izquierda del campo, regresando con su grupo de amigas.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba..." Susurre.

"¡Frost! ¡¿Quieres dos vueltas más o qué?!" Grito el Couch Phil. "¡Sigue corriendo"

Suspiré y seguí con mi trote.

.

 _Viernes, Termino de clases._

El timbre acaba de sonar, lo que indicaba que había culminado una semana más de estudios. Salía de la clase de Física junto con Olaf y Kristoff, hoy almorzaríamos con mis padres llegando a casa, ellos estaban emocionados por hablar con los chicos, ya se habían cruzado en el transcurso de la semana, pero no lograron entablar temas de conversación más largos debido al tiempo.

"¡Elsa!" Escuche detrás de mí, aquella linda y melodiosa voz.

"Hey" Voltee sonriendo, se trataba de Aurora. "Hola"

"Hola..." Contestó ella. "Yo... quería despedirme de ti antes de irme" Dijo tomando mi mano. Escuche las pequeñas risas de los muchachos detrás mío. "No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar hoy"

"Que... lindo de tu parte, enserio" Acaricie su mano con mi dedo pulgar. "Si deseas puedo llevarte a casa, así podríamos hablar un rato en el camino"

"No sabes cómo me encantaría, pero mi padre pasara por mi hoy" Hizo un puchero, Aurora era muy linda. "Pero... tal vez... podríamos ir por unos helados saliendo de clases la próxima semana ¿Que dices?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Será un placer" Le sonreí en retorno.

"¡Genial!" Dio un pequeño salto. "Irás a la fiesta del sábado ¿Verdad?"

"Si claro, iré con los chicos ¿Tu igual?"

"Si tú vas, ten por seguro que me veras allí también" Dio un paso más hacia mí, estábamos demasiado cerca. Aurora había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos

"Entonces...ah... nos nos veremos allá" Dije asintiendo, ella sonrió.

"Nos veremos allá." Dio un ligero apretón a mi mano. "Cuídate y no olvides hablarme por chat ¿Sí?"

"Por supuesto" Trague saliva.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se empinó sujetándose de mi hombro para poder dejar un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. "Hasta luego, Els"

"Hasta luego, Aurora" Sonrió una última vez y soltó su mano de la mía, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose por el pasillo con el resto de estudiantes.

Solté un suspiro. Sentí el pesado brazo de Kristoff apoyarse en mis hombros.

"No estuvo nada mal Frost, no estuvo nada mal" Dijo con voz divertida. "Vamos al estacionamiento antes de que te de otro ataque de nervios" Rió mientras ambos caminábamos en dirección contraria a Aurora, con Olaf riendo atrás de nosotros.

Se la pasaron haciendo bromas acerca de mis reacciones cuando tenía cerca Aurora. ¡No podía evitar el ponerme nerviosa! Ella tenía ese raro efecto en mi cada vez que me topaba con aquellos ojos del color del cielo en un día despejado. Siempre era linda conmigo, me trataba bien y estaba pendiente de mí, podríamos decir que era la chica perfecta, pero no era la indicada, estaba 50% segura que no lo era.

"Els ¿Podrías pasarle la voz a Anna? Necesito hablar un segundo con Ella" Dijo caminando en la dirección en la que Ella se encontraba.

"Creo que no era necesario preguntar si lo ibas a hacer de todas maneras, idiota"

"¡Gracias!"

"Te acabo de llamar idiota..." Entrecerré mis ojos mientras él se alejaba. "Olvídalo"

Empecé a buscar a Anna por el estacionamiento, si Kris me pidió que le pasara la voz debía ser porque no estaba tan lejos de donde nosotros estábamos. Y si, estaba a unos 5 autos de distancia con Hans, algunos de los chicos del equipo de football y algunas porristas también.

Tomé una larga respiración y me acerqué.

"¿Anna? ¿Estas... lista para irnos?" Pregunte acercándome a ellos.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que mi novia se irá contigo, Frost?" Pregunto Hans riendo.

"Yo me iría contigo." Snow me guiñó un ojo.

"Está bien, amor. Tengo que ver unas cosas con Kris, Olaf y ella" Respondió Anna poniéndose frente a él.

"¿Ah sí?" Le pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

"Ujum" Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Hans. "Pero te veré más tarde" Se acercó a él y depósito un beso en sus labios. Mire el suelo.

"Puedo ofrecer mi casa para una noche de películas" Dijo Naveen mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Tiana, su novia.

"Nos apuntamos" Agregó Hércules, abrazando más fuerte Meg.

"Noche de películas entonces" Contestó Hans sonriendo. "Pasaré por ti a las 7" Beso a Anna.

"Nos vemos a las 7 entonces" Se dieron un último beso y Anna volteo, dirigiéndose a mí. "Andando Frost" Pasó por mi costado, sin mirarme.

Llegamos a mi casa en unos 15 minutos, estábamos sentados en la mesa rectangular del comedor. Había 6 sillas; dos en cada lado mayor de la mesa y una en cada lado menor. Mis padres se habían sentado a los extremos, mientras que Kristoff y Anna estaban sentados juntos, Olaf frente a Anna y Kris frente a mí.

"¿Y cómo van los juegos?" Preguntó mi madre.

Habíamos estado conversando conforme almorzábamos, la mesa no había estado en silencio ni por un segundo. Los chicos se llevaban bastante bien con mis padres, siempre había un tema de conversación del cual hablar. La única persona que se había mantenido al margen de las conversaciones era Anna.

"Oh muy bien señora Frost. Aun nos mantenemos invictos, pero tendremos un juego difícil en 3 semanas contra la escuela del sur" Contestó Kristoff mientras mientras llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios.

"Esos chicos nos darán pelea asegurada" Agregó Olaf.

"Tal vez, pero no hay nada que ustedes no puedan resolver" Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

"Y Anna" Dijo papá, llamando la atención de la rubia fresa. "¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Algún pretendiente por allí?"

Anna soltó una pequeña risa. "Bastante bien señor Frost, el equipo de porristas está yendo por buen camino y sí, he mantenido una relación con mi novio; Hans, hace 9 meses" Le sonrió.

Mi madre a mi lado derecho abrió los ojos como platos mirándome, le regale una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Wow! ¿9 meses? ¿Y tú aún no has matado al chico?" Preguntó refiriéndose a Kristoff.

"Ganas no me faltan, no lo voy a negar. Pero no puedo hacer nada, a Anna le gusta, así que más le vale no hacerle daño" Contestó. "Estoy guardando mi bate especial para cuando eso pase"

"No lo hará Kris" Respondió Anna.

Mi madre no paraba de mirarme con sorpresa. Creo que fue un grave error el no mencionarle que Anna si estaba en una relación ¿Verdad?

Más o menos a la media hora después todos habíamos terminado de almorzar. Mamá me pidió que le ayudara a levantar las cosas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina. Ese era el indicador de un buen sermón de su parte. Y no están preparada.

"Elsa, tesoro ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!?" Dijo mientras dejaba parte de los platos en el lavadero de la cocina.

"Solo... pasó... yo..." Deje los vasos en el centro de mesa de mármol que tenía nuestra cocina.

"Respóndeme una cosa ¿Ha pasado antes? ¿O esa vez en tu habitación fue la primera vez?"

Me quede callada y mire al suelo.

"Tienes que acabar con eso." Dijo mamá. "Sé que estas enamorada de ella desde que llegamos aquí, enserio lo sé. Pero cielo... Anna tiene novio ¡Van 9 meses juntos!" Explicó. "Tal vez piensas que teniendo relaciones con ella le harás cambiar de parecer y te lo digo yo; no será así. Por lo poco que se y lo poco que me cuentas, Anna sigue teniendo esa actitud dura contigo, por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando las vi en tu habitación. Es hora de que despiertes cariño, la única relación que ella ahora busca en ti es... solo sexual"

Mire sus ojos, sentía una presión en el pecho porque... sabía que ella tenía razón. Estaba en lo correcto.

"Si tu decisión es continuar con la relación que ambas tienen, no te detendré, lo único que te pediré es que te cuides y la cuides, sobre todo respétala. Aunque tu bien sabes que las consecuencias de esto, al final, será un corazón roto" Me tomo de los hombros.

Asentí. "Tranquila. Yo... sabré qué hacer y... tomaré una decisión"

"Muy bien" Dijo ella. "¿Un abrazo?"

"Por favor" Le sonreí.

.

 _Sábado, 8pm._

"¿Podemos pasar por Mérida cuando vayamos a la disco?" Preguntó Olaf mientras revisaba su teléfono. "También por Jack"

"Podemos meter a Jack a la maletera" Dije riendo.

"Trato hecho" Agregó Kristoff.

Acabábamos de llegar a casa de Kris después de haber salido a un centro comercial por una donas, Olaf encontró un volante con una promoción así que ¿Unos antojos de vez en cuando no caen mal verdad?

Los chicos de la escuela habían organiza un tipo de "fiesta" en una disco llamada "El patito modosito" ¿Estúpido nombre verdad? Pero tenía que admitir que era una de las mejores discos que había en la ciudad, tenía prácticamente todo y no nos quedaba tan lejos, estaba en una zona céntrica.

"Espera, hay algo raro aquí" Dijo volteando su cuerpo. "¿Ese auto de quién es?" Pregunto. Había un Camaro color negro estacionado al costado de la vereda frente a su jardín.

"Creo que es de Westerguard..." Contesto Olaf.

Kristoff estaba por introducir la llave por la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, cuando esta se abre por dentro, dejándonos ver a Anna y Hans a punto de salir de la casa.

"¿Anna? ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí? ¿Dónde está mamá y papá?" Pregunto Kristoff.

"Salieron en la tarde, Kris. Sabes que salen dos horas antes por precaución" Dijo Anna tomando la mano de Hans, tratando de pasar por la puerta de salida. Ella llevaba un vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo, este llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, era de cuello redondeado y permitía ver sus brazos. Llevaba una cola alta y maquillaje sutil. Estaba hermosa, no había otra palabra para describirla.

"Sabes que no puedes estar sola con el aquí" Dijo deteniendo el paso de Anna.

"Tranquilo tigre" Soltó Hans, colocándose delante de Anna, afrontando a Kristoff "Solo veíamos televisión" Le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Si me disculpas, Westerguard? Estoy hablando con mi hermana" Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de su vista.

"Kris tenemos que pasar por Punzie, lo hablamos luego ¿Sí?"

Le miro con el ceño fruncido. "Okay, te veo luego"

"Gracias" Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tomo la mano de Hans y pasaron por el costado de Kristoff, saliendo de la casa.

Kristoff suspiro. "Como sea, iré a cambiarme el polo" Dijo ingresando a su casa.

"Oye ¿Tienes alguno que me quede a mí?" Preguntó Olaf persiguiéndolo.

"Si te ponemos relleno puede que con suerte alguno te quede" Contestó riendo.

"So funny..."Dijo Olaf subiendo por las escaleras.

"Anna espera" Tome su mano, haciendo que volteara a verme. "Te traje donas, la de carita feliz y glaseado de fresa" Le sonreí, sabía que esas eran sus favoritas. Ella se quedó con la boca entreabierta y las cejas levantadas.

"Gracias, Frost" Hans quito la bolsa de mis manos. "Las disfrutaremos muy bien" Me sonrió hipócritamente. "Después de ti, amor" Espero que ella pasara delante de él. Me tomo con fuerza de la polera y me acerco a él. "No intentes nada con mi novia, no te va a funcionar" Me volvió a sonreír, liberándome con un leve empujón, para seguir su camino detrás de Anna.

Solté un suspiro y entré a la casa.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando me encontré con Olaf.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunte.

"Los polos de Kris me quedan como bata..." Estalle en risas. "Si si, ríete también. Iré a casa por un polo"

"Lo siento amigo" Continúe riendo.

Subí las escaleras y camine hasta el cuarto de Kristoff, por lo menos me dirigía ahí hasta que pase por el costado de una puerta color blanco con dibujos abstractos de colores en él.

El cuarto de Anna.

Tome el pomo en mi mano. ¿Debería entrar? No estaría bien entrar sin su permiso... ¿Porque quiero entrar en primer lugar? Ah, muy tarde, ya estoy dentro.

Este había cambiado bastante desde la última que estuve allí. Su cama seguía en el mismo lugar a unos 2 metros y medio de la puerta de entrada a su habitación, arriba de esta una ventana que daba directo a la calle y en el techo luces pequeñas color dorado que alumbraban su habitación por las noches cada vez que ella quería luz tenue para dormir. Al costado de la puerta estaba su televisor empotrado a la pared. A la esquina derecha, al costado de su cama había una mesita de noche con una lámpara ahora apagada y al lado izquierdo, un escritorio en forma de "L" con dibujos enmarcados en la pared arriba de este, dibujos hechos por ella. Le encantaba dibujar, era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba hacer. Al lado izquierdo del escritorio le seguía una puerta, que era la de su baño personal y a la izquierda de esta un armario color blanco gigante.

Lo que más me llamó la atención, era la pared del lado derecho de su cama. Estaba llena de fotos, la mía a diferencia de la suya era un juego de niños. Tenía millones, ella con Kristoff, sus padres, Olaf, Punzie, Hans estaba en muchas de ellas ¡Hasta Jack estaba allí! Pero ninguna mía.

Suspiré. ¿Qué le hice yo para que me detestara tanto? Me he hecho esa pregunta los últimos 2 años de mi vida y les juro que no encuentro respuesta.

"¿Elsa? ¿Que...?" Preguntó Kristoff desde la puerta. "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Uhm? Oh, nada nada, me pareció ver una araña" Alce los hombros. "Sabes que Anna las detesta" Le sonreí mientras salía de la habitación.

"Claro..." Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿No vas a cambiarte?"

"Uhm... no no, creo que estoy bien así" Me mire desde los zapatos hasta la polera.

Llevaba un pantalón apretado color negro, unas zapatillas vans negras con pasadores blancos (¿Se nota mucho que amo las vans? Probablemente tenga todas en todos los colores) Una polera negra con detalles en blanco y un gorro de invierno, negro también, con el cabello suelto.

"A veces te odio por poder verte bien en lo que sea que lleves puesto" Dijo mientras me bajaba el gorro, tapándome los ojos.

"Me quieres, niño reno" Respondí divertida.

El verano pasado habíamos visitado a mi abuela en Noruega junto con él y Olaf. Kristoff había ganado un fuerte lazo amical con un reno la vez que visitamos el bosque, lo llamó Sven. El día que tuvimos que irnos se puso a llorar como un bebe porque sabía que debía despedirse de él. Desde ese día se quedó con el apodo de niño reno.

"Ah cállate Frost" Reí. "¿Qué hora es por cierto?"

"Um... 8 y 46" Dije revisando mi reloj de muñeca.

"Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo ya" Entro a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. "¿Puedes llamar a Olaf? Puedo asegurar a que el idiota está parado frente a su armario pensando en si ponerse un polo o un esmoquin para ver a Mérida" Reí.

"Bien dame un minuto"

Kristoff, Olaf y yo nos encontrábamos de camino a casa de Mérida a las 9:15 de la noche. Tal como Kris aseguró, Olaf no sabía que ponerse. Nos mandaba fotos que decían ¿Me pongo una camisa o un polo? Podría ponerme este saco... Tal vez este pantalón. Al final se decidió por un pantalón Jean, unas zapatillas y una camisa. Esa noche le tocaba manejar a Olaf, siempre nos turnábamos para cuando salíamos, era mejor tener un conductor designado sobre cualquier cosa.

"Allí esta, pelirroja a la vista" Mérida estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban la entrada a su casa mientras revisaba su teléfono y hablaba con ¿Jack? "Y una abuelita también" Olaf hizo sonar el timón. "Perdón por la tardanza..."

"Olaf no sabía que ponerse" Dijo Kristoff por la ventana trasera. Él y yo estábamos en los asientos de atrás, dejaríamos que Mérida estuviera en el asiento de copiloto para que ella y Olaf hablaran en el camino. Teníamos planeado meter a Jack en el maletero.

"No hay cuidado. Buenas noches chicos" Saludo Mérida acomodándose en el asiento delantero.

"Hey" Dije revolviéndole el cabello.

"Dunbroch" Saludo Kristoff.

Jack abrió la puerta la puerta trasera que daba al asiento de Kristoff.

"Hey pal ¿Podrías arrimar tu trasero para poder sentarme?"

"Tú vas al maletero Collins" No pude aguantar la risa.

"¿Como que al maletero? ¿Crees que planche mi camisa porque me dio la gana?"

"Al maletero o te vas caminando, tú decides"

 _Minutos después..._

"Como los odio." Dijo Jack apoyando su barbilla al costado de la cabecera de mi auto, su cabeza estaba entre la de Kristoff y la mía. Había aceptado el que lo llevemos en el maletero.

"¿Sabes qué? Esto merece una foto" Dijo Mérida mientras sacaba su teléfono y Kristoff enredaba su brazo en el cuello de Jack para que no se escondiera. "¡Sonriaaaan!" Tomo la foto.

"Juro que un día de estos tirare la pelota directo a tus bolas, Summers" Dijo arreglándose el cabello.

"Vamos a ver si milagrosamente les aciertas" Todos reímos.

Pasamos el resto del camino haciendo bromas y hablando sobre un qué otra cosa de la escuela hasta llegar a la disco. El estacionamiento estaba totalmente lleno.

"Hemos... llegado" Dijo Olaf mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto. "Pueden bajar chicos"

"Oye viejo ¿No te olvidas de algo?" Preguntó Jack.

"Eh... no no creo" Respondió Olaf mientras le daba un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Estoy aquí atrás! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!"

"¡Oh cierto! Lo siento Jack" La puerta trasera del maletero se abrió. Kristoff, Mérida y yo estábamos partiéndola de la risa.

"Lo siento Jack, lo siento Jack" Dijo imitando a Olaf. "Los odio." Comenzó a acomodar su camisa y su pantalón. "Basta de risas y caminen idiotas"

Entramos a la disco encontrándonos con todas nuestras amistades.

"¡Hey! ¡La abuelita de la camisa azul! ¡Si si tú! ¡Parece que te pasaron un iman por la cabeza!" Grito Flynn desde una mesa con Punzie riendo a su costado.

"¿¡Es que todos se esfuerzan hoy por hacer mi vida imposible!?" Grito Jack llevando sus manos al techo.

"Tranquilo Collins, vamos a la barra te invitaré un trago" Dijo Kristoff riendo, abrazando a Jack por los hombros.

"Quiero un mojito." Contestó.

"Te compraré un mojito hermano" Kristoff rió.

Estaba por seguir a los chicos a la mesa en donde tenían planeado instalarse, pero unas manos taparon mi visión.

"¿Podrás adivinar quién soy?" Dijo una voz fingida, voz que reconocí al instante.

"Uhm... pones difícil la situación..." Escuche su risa. "Pero me arriesgaré ¿Ariel?"

"¿Enserio Elsa? ¿Ariel?" Aurora destapó mis ojos.

"Tenía que arriesgarme" Dije riendo mientras me volteaba. "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Els" Depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul.

"Déjame decirte que te ves bellísima" Dije tomando su mano y dándole una vuelta.

"Gracias, tú también lo estás" Acomodo mi gorro.

"Dudo que lo esté más que tú, pero gracias por el cumplido" Ambas sonreímos.

Hablamos por un par de horas, habíamos juntado dos mesas con los muchachos y pedido cosas para tomar y comer entre todos, pero Aurora y yo nos encontrábamos sumergidas en nuestro mundo, hablando de cualquier cosa que se presentará en nuestra mente.

"Jack" Llamo Rapunzel. "Snow estuvo preguntando por ti en el entrenamiento de la mañana"

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó mirando la mesa que se encontraba al frente de nosotros, al otro lado la pista de baile. La gran mayoría del equipo de Football estaba allí con algunas porristas.

"Ujum ¿Porque no te acercas y le hablas?" Dijo Ella al costado de Kristoff.

"¿Debería?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Anda!" Lo animó Punzie.

"Está bien está bien" Dijo parándose de su silla. "Nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos" Nos guiñó un ojo. "Ya vuelvo" Camino hasta perderse entre la gente que bailaba.

"¿Snow no estuvo hablando de él verdad?" Dijo Mérida aguantando la risa. Rapunzel y Ella estallaron a carcajadas.

"¿Aurora? ¿Me disculpas unos minutos? Necesito ir al baño" Pregunte en su oído.

"Si claro, no iré a ningún lado" Sonrió.

Me levanté de la mesa y me deslicé entre el gran tumulto de gente que se encontraba bailando esa noche. El baño tenía unos 5 cubículos con escusados, mismo número para los lavamanos. Me acerqué a este, abrí el grifo y moje mi cara, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, podría ser por la bulla o la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, no le preste importancia y volví a mojar mi rostro. Voltee para ver de quién se trataba, tal vez era alguna conocida.

Anna me tomo del brazo y me llevó hasta uno de los cubículos. Me empujó dentro de este haciéndome caer sentada en la tapa del escusado. Estaba por protestar, pero sus labios chocaron con los míos en un beso salvaje, sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura, sus brazos mi cuello y daba leves vaivenes contra mí.

"Te veías tan sexy en la barra." Suspiro en mi oído. "Tengo ganas de cogerte tan duro ahora mismo..." Volvió a besarme.

Me hacía delirar cuando hablaba sucio. No lo voy a negar. Era extremadamente excitante.

¿¡Que te sucede Elsa!? ¡Mantente enfocada! ¡Estamos en un cubículo de un baño!

"Anna Anna... espera" Hable entre besos.

"Shh..."

"Hablo enserio..."

Ella tomo mis mejillas con su mano derecha, su pulgar estaba en mi mejilla derecha y sus dedos restantes en la izquierda. Hizo que la mirara, sus ojos estaban dilatados. "Frost. Enserio estoy poniendo de mi parte en "tratarte bien", te juro que lo hago. Pero si no me ayudas no lograremos nada" Me sonrió hipócritamente. "¿Qué te parece si te quedas calladita y yo me encargo de lo demás?" Soltó su agarre de mis mejillas y con la yema de su dedo índice toco la punta de mi nariz.

Sabía que tenía que parar esto, sabía que tenía que tomar el concejo de mamá.

El problema era que no quería.

"Prometo que esto va a gustarte" Se acercó a mí. "Y mucho." Sonrió seductoramente.

Se acercó a besarme, con menos intensidad que la primera vez. Detuvimos el beso por unos segundos solo para que ella pudiera sacar mi polera. Saco mis manos de su cintura y las puso a la altura de mi espalda baja. Empezó una vez más con suaves vaivenes que poco a poco fueron aumentando su fuerza.

Luego empecé a sentirme extraña. Algo no estaba bien.

Mis manos. Estaban atadas con mi polera a un tubo, el cual no me permitía moverme.

"¿Anna? ¿Que estas...?" Tapo mi boca.

"Te debo algo desde la semana pasada ¿Ya se te olvido?" Aun sentada en mi regazo, comenzó a desabotonar mi pantalón. Sentí una corriente helada recorrer mis brazos, mi piel se erizo.

Solté un leve suspiro una vez que su mano caliente entro en contacto con mi miembro. Con cuidado, bajo un poco mi bóxer junto con el pantalón, manteniendo mi pene erguido con un suave bombeo.

"¿Dónde está tu billetera?" Preguntó.

"¿M-mi billetera?"

Rió. "Si Frost, tu billetera"

"En el bolsillo de la derecha..." Soltó mi miembro por un momento mientras intentaba sacar el objeto del bolsillo. Una vez afuera, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de la billetera. "¿Que...?" Tenía una sonrisa de costado mientras entre sus dedos se encontraba un pedazo de plástico de forma cuadrada. "Oh..."

"Así que XL ¿Uhm?" Dijo abriendo el paquetito sin quitarme la vista de encima.

"Se... acopla m-mejor" Alce mis hombros.

"Ya veo" Se acercó a besarme. Suspiré.

¿Cómo es que siempre tenía ese sabor delicioso a cereza? Sus labios eran demasiado suaves. Sentía que se acoplaban a la perfección con los míos.

"Mírame..." Alcé la vista y, poco a poco, sentí como me introducía dentro suyo. Mordió su labio para evitar gemir. "Ah mierda..." Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, estaba acoplándose al tamaño.

"Fuck..." Quería llevar mis manos a su cintura, pero tenía las manos atadas. "Desátame..."

"No no no. Haré lo que quiera contigo en este cubículo..." Susurró en mis labios. Solté un suspiro mientras la veía subir y bajar encima mío. "Eres mía ahora."

.

"¿Elsa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque demoraste tanto?" Preguntó Aurora acercándose a mí. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Mil disculpas, me encontré con unos amigos saliendo del baño, nos distrajimos un poco hablando" Mentí.

 _Flashback_

 _Media hora antes._

 _"Si... si... ah sigue" Anna decidió el por fin desatarme después de varios minutos. Tenía sus manos sujetadas a una varilla de metal que se encontraba de forma horizontal a la mitad de los separadores del baño, servían como una forma de soporte. Yo estaba detrás de ella penetrándola a una velocidad regular mientras besaba parte de su espalda y sus hombros. "Si si si..." Su voz se cortó y su cuerpo quedó estático. "F-fuck..." Sentí sus paredes contraerse, ajustando mucho más mi miembro dentro de ella._

 _"Ah..." Abrace su cuerpo al mío con fuerza. "Anna..." Solté un suspiro entrecortado mientras disminuía la velocidad de mis estocadas. Y lo sentí, una descarga de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Golpeando como mariposas con muchas ganas de salir._

 _Anna llevo su mano a mi cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello, dando leves caricias. Seguía sujetándola con fuerza mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello, calmando mi respiración y el palpitar de mi loco corazón._

 _"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba diferente... era... tierna._

 _Asentí. "¿Tu?"_

 _"Perfectamente bien" Soltó una pequeña risa. "¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos un poco y salimos? Mi teléfono no ha parado de vibrar" Su mirada y la mía se encontraron, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban._

 _Abría la boca y la cerraba, no podía soltar ni una sola palabra para contestarle._

 _"Lo tomaré como un sí" Contestó._

 _Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me retiré lentamente de ella. Escuche un suspiro placentero de su parte._

 _5 minutos después..._

 _"¿Que se supone que le diré a los chicos cuando regrese?" Pregunte en susurros. Mientras me subía el pantalón._

 _"Que te encontraste con unos amigos. Simple" Acomodo su vestido._

 _"¿Con que amigos?"_

 _"No lo sé Frost, eso te lo dejo a ti." Peino su cabello. "Cuando salgamos esperaras 5 minutos después de que yo haya salido para que tú puedas hacerlo ¿Esta claro?" Acomodo mi gorro de invierno en mi cabello._

 _Asentí. "Si por supuesto"_

 _"Perfecto. Aquí no pasó nada" Desbloqueo el pestillo del cubículo en el que estábamos para que la puerta pudiera abrirse._

 _Una vez que se abrió, todas las vistas fueron directas a nosotras. Eran chicas que no conocíamos, tendrían más o menos mi edad y la de Anna, tal vez de otra escuela o yo que se. Primero miraron a Anna, de pies a cabeza y luego pasaron a mí. Me miraban de manera extraña, como un depredador acechando a su presa._

 _"¿Se les perdió algo?" Preguntó Anna con una ceja levantada. Todas dirigieron su mirada a ella._

 _"Solo los ojos, en tu novia." Respondió una de ellas. Wait a... ¿Dijo novia? ¿Creyó que Anna era mi novia?_

 _"Mira zorra..." Empezó a avanzar desafiante hacia la castaña que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación._

 _"Hey Hey Hey, tranquila ¿Sí?" Me pare frente a ella. "No importa, no vale la pena" Susurre solo para que ella me escuchara mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Su rostro se ponía tan rojo solo cuando sentía rabia o molestia en su interior._

 _"Como sea Frost." Tomo mi mano en su mejilla y la retiró con fuerza. Las chicas que se encontraban allí le abrieron el paso hasta la puerta de salida._

 _Deje caer mis hombros._

 _"¿Quieres entrar a los cubículos conmigo?" Preguntó la castaña mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

 _Solté un suspiro y salí tras ella._

 _Fin Flashback._

"Debieron hablar sobre algún tema bastante interesante como para que desaparecieras por casi una hora" Dijo riendo.

"Lo fue" Reí con ella. "¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito" Le ofrecí mi mano.

"Mi princesa en armadura" Sonrió mientras la tomaba.

"A sus órdenes" Ambas reímos dirigiéndonos a la barra en donde el resto de nuestras amistadas se encontraba.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando el dolor de cabeza empezó a carcomer mi cerebro. La bulla no me estaba ayudando, trate de aguantar un poco, tal vez el dolor pasaba si me distraía, pero no fue así, seguía allí. La migraña estaba volviendo y fuerte

"Aurora uhm... me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo una horrible migraña carcomiendo mi cerebro ahora. Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa..."

"Elsa... ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?" Tomo mi mano.

"No quería preocuparte..." Le sonreí.

"Tortolitas" Dijo Olaf abrazándonos por los hombros. "¿Algo para tomar?" Aurora se sonrojo, probablemente yo igual.

"Gracias Olaf, pero iré a casa" Respondí.

"¿A casa? Els son las 12"

"Me explota el cráneo desde hace un par de horas, la bulla no me está ayudando en nada"

"Vale, le diré a Kris" Empezó a hurgar sus bolsillos. "Ten la llave del..."

"No no no, tranquilo. Tomaré un taxi"

"¡Nada de tranquilo! ¡Es tu auto!"

"Olaf... tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes, te avisaré apenas llegue"

"¿Estas segura? No quieres que te..." Alce una ceja. "Ya ya, anda. Avísame cualquier cosa ¿Está bien?" Dijo dándome un abrazo.

"Lo haré" Me dio una última mirada y luego regresó con los demás.

"¿Segura que estarás bien sola?" Preguntó Aurora tomando mis manos.

"Tranquila, solo es un dolor de cabeza. No pasará nada" Deposite un beso en su frente. "Te veo el Lunes"

"Te veo el Lunes" Me sonrió. Solté sus manos y me dirigí a la puerta de salida.

.

Después de ducharme y tomar una aspirina, no había parado de presionar el botón del control para cambiar los canales. No encontraba nada que ver en la televisión por cable, busque algo en Netflix y tampoco di con alguna película o serie que me llamara la atención, decidí apagar el televisor y la pequeña lámpara que tenía encima de la mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir.

No tenía más de 20 minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando el timbre de casa sonó. Me levanté y vi la hora en mi teléfono; 2:23 de la madrugada. ¿A quién se le ocurrirá tocar la puerta a esa hora? Y mucho más con la lluvia que se había desatado. Lo más probable que Kristoff u Olaf, tal vez querían devolverme las llaves del auto.

Me senté en la cama y puse mis pantuflas. Baje las escaleras y camine hacia la puerta, acerqué mi ojo a la pequeña incisión en la mitad de esta para ver de quién se trataba.

Era Anna.

Abrí la puerta. "¿Anna? ¿Que...? Estas empapada, pasa por favor" Abrí la puerta permitiéndole el paso.

Estaba totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tiritaba y abrazaba su cuerpo con sus brazos. Me saqué la polera que usaba para dormir y se la puse encima.

"¿Qué pasó?" La abracé a mi cuerpo, sobando su espalda tratando de pasarle calor. Estaba temblando.

"Hans m-me tra-trajo a c-casa y deje m-mi bolso en su a-auto" Soltó un suspiro. "Mis llaves y t-teléfono estaban a-allí y Kristoff s-sigue en la di-disco"

"Está bien está bien. Vamos a hacer algo ¿Sí?" Puse mis manos en sus hombros. "Te darás una ducha caliente y te daré ropa seca para que puedas cambiarte. Cuando termines puedes llamar a Kristoff y contarle todo, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme. Aunque te diera un paraguas estoy segura que volverías a mojarte."

"Es-esta b-bien" Respondió.

"Perfecto. Ven conmigo, te daré una habitación" Le sonreí.

Le ofrecí mi mano para que la tomará en unos segundos después. Dimos un par de pasos y fue cuando escuche el sonar de sus zapatos de tacón contra el suelo. Me detuve y volteé a verla.

"Permíteme" Me hinque en una rodilla y acerque mis manos al broche de sus zapatos.

"¿Q-que haces?" Dijo retrocediendo.

"Tranquila, te sacaré los zapatos, debes estar sintiéndote incomoda con ellos ahora" Dije mirándola hacia arriba. "¿Me permitirías sacarlos?"

Ella me miro por unos segundos y lentamente volvió a posicionar su pie en donde estaba hace unos segundos. Con mucho cuidado, saque los zapatos de sus pies, me saque las pantuflas que llevaba y se las puse.

"Así te calentaras más rápido" Dije mientras me paraba y le sonreía, ella me miraba con ojos algo más abiertos. "¿Seguimos?" Pregunte, volviendo a ofrecerle mi mano.

"S-si, por favor" Tomo mi mano.

Con más tranquilidad continúe nuestro camino a las escaleras para poder llegar a uno de los cuartos para visitas. Tenía planeado llevarla al que se encontraba al costado de mi habitación, así podría avisarme por si necesitaba algo y yo podría estar pendiente de ella.

"Tienes todo lo que necesitas dentro del baño, regresaré trayendo un pijama y algo caliente. Um... ¿Tomaste alguna bebida alcohólica?" Pregunte. Tenía pensado prepararle una taza con chocolate caliente, pero si había consumido alcohol me parecía correcto el que tomara otra cosa que no le cayera mal en un par de horas.

"Si..."

"Traeré una infusión entonces. Avísame cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina" Le sonreí antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

Trote por los pasillos directo a mi cuarto por un pijama. Lo más probable era que mi ropa le quedara un poco holgada, pero logré escoger un pantalón azul con puntos blancos con un polo blanco. Abrí la puerta y dejé el conjunto perfectamente doblado a los pies de la cama.

Baje las escaleras con rapidez. ¿Qué podía llevarle de comer? Tal vez una taza de té caliente y... si le preparo algo con grasa podría caerle mal... ¡Tostadas! A ella le gustan las fresas, tengo mermelada en la refrigeradora. Tostadas con mermelada entonces.

Cuando tuve todo listo en una charola, esperé fuera del cuarto hasta escuchar el grifo de la ducha cerrarse, lo que indicaba que Anna había finalizado su baño.

Toque la puerta con la punta de mi pie derecho. Abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto el pijama

"Hey" Le sonreí. Deje descansar la charola en la mesa de noche. "Te traje té caliente, sé que te gusta tomarlo con dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, así que el té tiene esa cantidad de dulce" Dije señalando la taza. "Aunque si consideras que le falta azúcar o debería tener menos traje también esta pequeña tetera con agua caliente y este recipiente con azúcar. Aquí tienes tostadas con mermelada, me pareció que te gustarían también" Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, solo para encontrarme con mi teléfono. "Oh si claro, ten" Le acerqué mi teléfono. "Puedes llamar a Kristoff o a quien creas necesario y avisar que estarás aquí, volveré en unos minutos"

Regrese a la cocina a lavar todo lo que había ensuciado, no me demore ni 5 minutos en eso, pero preferí darle su tiempo para hablar con quién necesitará hacerlo.

Toque su puerta a los 15 minutos después.

"¿Todo bien?" Gire la perilla. "¿Te sientes mejor?" Asome mi cabeza por la abertura de la puerta. Ella estaba sentada en la cama.

"Si todo bien. Kristoff piensa también que debería quedarme hasta que la lluvia se calme. Hans regreso a la disco y Kristoff tiene mi bolso." Estiró su brazo con mi teléfono en mano.

"Genial" Le sonreí. "Ehm... bueno... ¡Estás en tu casa! Si deseas ver televisión allí está el control. Si aún tienes hambre eres libre de ir a la cocina y tomar lo que desees. No dudes en avisarme por cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en el cuarto del costado"

"Está bien" Asintió.

"Descansa, buenas noches" Fui cerrando la puerta.

"Buenas noches" Respondió.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, pegué mi espalda a ella y solté un suspiro.

¿Qué día eh?

Como quisiera simplemente regresar a su habitación, echarme en la cama con ella y abrazarla hasta quedarnos dormidas. Acariciando su cabello y permitiendo que mis fosas nasales se inundaran en su peculiar olor a fresas que siempre desprendía.

Me metí entre las sábanas y dejé a mi cuerpo descansar.

.

"¿Frost? ¿Estas despierta? Frost" Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos. Anna estaba arrodillada a los pies de mi cama.

"¿Anna? ¿Que...? ¿Qué sucede?" Prendí la lámpara en la mesa de noche y me senté en la cama.

"No puedo dormir... me preguntaba si podía..." Señaló mi cama.

"Oh claro, si si por su puesto" Me levante. "Si deseas puedes dormir aquí, estaré bien en el mueble" Le sonreí.

"Podrías... ¿Quedarte?"

"No entiendo... ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?" Pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Solo si quieres..." Subió y bajo sus hombros.

"¿Pesadillas feas uhm?" Sonreí ladeando mi cabeza. Casi siempre las tenía cuando veía películas de terror o de zombies.

"Vimos una película de terror ayer. No he logrado dormir bien desde entonces" Told ya.

"Está bien. Puedes elegir el lado de la cama que quieras" Alzó las sabanas y se acostó al lado que iba a la pared. "¿Crees que Annabelle lograra entrar por la puerta de mi habitación?" Pregunte divertida.

"¡Frost!"

"Estoy bromeando" Sonreí mientras me echaba al otro lado. "Hey... ¿Escuchaste eso?" Le mire con miedo.

"¿Q-que cosa?"

"Ese sonido en la escalera... ¿No lo escuchas?" No pude aguantar la sonrisa.

"¡Ugh! ¡Sabía que debí haberme quedado viendo televisión hasta que amaneciera!" Dijo levantándose de la cama.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Prometo que no diré una palabra más" La abrace.

Fue un simple impulso. Cada vez que me quedaba en su casa y me tocaba dormir con ella después de haber visto una película de miedo, solía molestarla diciendo que veía gente pasar por el pasadizo o que escuchaba pasos solo para asustarla. Al final ella acababa aferrada a mi brazo o mi cintura, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho o cuello.

Y allí estábamos. Ambas echadas en mi cama, yo abrazando su cintura con su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Totalmente quietas. Tragué saliva.

"Si algo entrara por esa puerta..." Hice una breve pausa. "Yo estaré aquí para protegerte" Sentí su cuerpo relajarse entre mis brazos. "No permitiría jamás que algo te pasara" Susurre en su oído. "No mientras yo esté aquí"

.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Escuchaba los pájaros cantar, alguno que otro auto pasando por la autopista mojada por la lluvia de ayer.

Lo primero que vi fue la pared de mi habitación. ¿Fue un sueño? Oh wait. Sentí unas manos acariciar mi espalda dentro de mi polo junto con un leve suspiro, lo sentí en mi cuello. Anna sigue abrazada a mí. Está abrazando mi cintura.

Dios mío dormirnos abrazadas.

Y aún no me ha amenazado con golpearme.

Okay okay, mantengamos la calma. No es la primera vez que dormimos así, pero han pasado muchos años desde la última vez.

Aspire profundamente el olor de su cabello. Como había extrañado esto... tenerla tan cerca sin necesidad de mantener relaciones carnales. Solo ella y yo, abrazándonos, así como antes.

Sentí sus labios, tibios, en mi cuello. La abrace con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Su respiración se cortó. Se acababa de levantar, podía sentir sus pestañas chocar con la piel de mi cuello.

"B-buenos días" Salude cerrando mis ojos con fuerza. Podía esperarme cualquier cosa.

"Buenos... días..." Respondió.

Okay, eso es progreso.

"¿Cómo uhm... como amaneciste?"

"B-bien" Respondió.

"Genial, q-que bueno"

Nos quedamos calladas.

"Creo que debería ir a casa." Dijo ella soltándose del abrazo.

"Por supuesto, déjame prepararte algo para desayunar" Anna estaba parada al lado de la cama.

"N-no es necesario. Solo necesito ir a casa ahora"

"Está bien ¿Quieres ropa de cambio? Puedes tomar la mía"

"No no, así estoy bien"

"Bien... te daré un par de zapatillas, no puedes irte sin zapatos, te mojarás y tendrás un fuerte resfriado de lo contrario" Dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama. "Puedes usar este baño para asearte, iré al otro" Le sonreí mientras salía por la puerta.

.

"Tus zapatillas me quedan gigantes" Dijo viendo hacia abajo, acababa de bajar las escaleras con mi pijama aun puesto.

"Lo siento, eran la talla más chica que tenía" Le sonreí. "Sobre tu ropa, te la llevaré mañana, la metí a la lavadora ayer y lo más probable es que este seca para mañana"

"Está bien" Contestó.

"Entonces" Me pare del sofá. "Vamos, te acompañaré"

"No es necesario que..."

"Quiero hacerlo" Alce mis hombros mientras abría la puerta de salida principal. Anna soltó un fuerte suspiro y pasó delante mío.

Caminamos en silencio por un momento, no sabía qué demonios decirle, no después de lo que pasó en la mañana. Anna estaba demasiado seria y eso me preocupaba.

"Las pistas tienen grandes charcos" Dije caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Es lo más lógico, llovió fuerte ayer Frost"

"Ujum" Asentí. Seguí caminando en silencio.

"Hogar dulce hogar" Le sonreí mientras metía mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Ambas estábamos a pocos centímetros de la puerta de su casa. "Sana y salva"

"Eso creo" Dijo ella. "Debo entrar"

"Claro" Sonreí una vez más. "Ten un buen día" Tome su mano y deje un beso en ella como forma de despedida. La solté delicadamente y bajé los escalones que se encontraban frente a la puerta, dispuesta a irme a la mía.

No había terminado de bajar el segundo escalón cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

"Elsa..." Volteé mi cuerpo hacia ella y lo último que vi fue su rostro acercándose al mío, depositando un suave beso en mis labios y sus manos en mis mejillas.

Abracé su cintura con mis brazos y continúe su beso, cerrando mis ojos, atesorando esos segundos para siempre en mi mente. Ella se separó de mí.

"Gracias..." Soltó en un suspiro mirándome a los ojos, sentía su aliento acariciar mis labios. Jamás me cansaría de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules. "Por todo"

"Fue un placer, copo de nieve" Sonreí con ternura. Deposite un último beso en su frente mientras ella soltaba su agarre, al igual que yo segundos después.

Baje el último escalón y camine hacia la vereda, pare unos segundos solo para verla una vez más. Le sonreí y agite mi mano como símbolo de despedida, ella sonrió al piso y alzó su vista hacia mí, haciendo el mismo gesto. Volteé a la derecha y seguí mi camino de vuelta a casa, con la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez tuve en toda mi vida.

* * *

 **Y allí tienen su dosis semanal de Elsanna. Me parece que el final de este cap salió… más o menos tierno hahahaha ¿Que opinan ustedes? Estaba de fiesta con unos amigos el día Viernes y pum, la idea llego a mi cabeza como un baldazo de agua fría. Me fui a una esquinita, tomé mi teléfono y me puse a redactar lo que mi imaginación botaba. ¿Loco no?**

 **Quería avisar también que acabo de empezar las clases en la universidad y bueno, las cosas estarán bastante complicadas a partir de ahora. Lo cual no quiere decir que dejare de subir capítulos, al contrario, enserio quiero terminar esta historia, tengo buenas ideas para otro fic que tengo pensado subir cuando acabe con este. A lo que voy, es que** **probablemente** **demore un poco más en subir el resto de capítulos.**

 **Solo es cuestión de organizarme bien con el tiempo, siento que es mejor escribir cuando las ideas e inspiración fluyen de la nada y no cuando te ves obligado a hacerlo. Así que, de ser así el caso, lo único que les pediré es paciencia, mucha paciencia.**

 **Sobre los comentarios:**

 **Daniela70306: ¡Muchas gracias! Me parece que este cap complació un poco tu petición, llego tarde, pero ahí está ;)**

 **Skar: Tu comentario me hizo reir hahahaha, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un comentario :)**

 **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡L-476 out!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia!**

 **Son las 12:14 de la madrugada… ¿Se le dice madrugada o de la noche? Bueeeeeno, el punto es, que tengo clases a las 7 de la mañana, por lo cual debo levantarme a las 5:30. Pero que importa, que importa. Tengo la compañía de mi gato y ustedes se lo merecen.**

 **Así que ¡Aquí lo tienen! Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna. Espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera en la yo lo hice escribiéndolo :D**

 **Los personajes de Frozen siguen sin pertenecerme.**

 **Los personajes de Disney igual.**

* * *

La puerta se abrió.

Después de tocar el timbre unas 7 veces.

"Anna ¿Sabes qué hora es?" Preguntó Kristoff totalmente adormilado poniéndose a un lado de la puerta.

"Mm... no" Entre por su costado.

"Son las 7:26 de la mañana" Dijo caminando detrás mío. "¿Y sabes a qué hora me acosté?"

"Tampoco" Subí las escaleras.

"A las 5"

"Descansa Kris" Entre a mi habitación.

"¡Tenemos una conversación pendiente, no creas que lo he olvidado!"

Mi bolso estaba encima del escritorio, felizmente no estaba mojado. Tome mi teléfono y entre a la sección números favoritos.

"Contesta por favor..."

"¿Anna?" Dijo la voz en la otra línea junto con un bostezo. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Punzie Punzie Punzie, maldita sea. No sé qué está pasando conmigo." Dije mientras caminaba por toda mi habitación.

"¿Que?" Otro bostezo.

"¿¡Porque Frost tiene que ser tan malditamente dulce!? Primero me aloja en su casa de madrugada, me da un cuarto para dormir, me da ropa de cambio, me prepara la "cena"

"Anna"

"¡Incluso sabía la cantidad de cucharadas de azúcar que le hecho a mi té!"

"¡Anna!"

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡Son las 7:29 de la mañana! ¿¡Estas loca!?"

"Perdón... pero es que enserio necesitaba hablar con alguien..." Tape mi rostro con la mano desocupada.

Suspiro. "Está bien, tranquila. Mira ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas? Así me podrás contar todo lo que quieras. Pasaré a buscarte a las 2"

"Te amo mejor amiga" Sonreí.

"Y yo a ti, tonta"

"Ah jodete"

Rió. "¿Nos vemos luego sí? Descansare un par de horas..."

"Cielo, enserio amo tu voz, de verdad ¿Pero podrías por favor guardar silencio?" Dijo una voz masculina, haciendo énfasis en la palabra por favor.

"¿¡Pasaste la noche con Flynn!?" Pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Hablamos luego feisty pants" Respondió con una risa nerviosa.

"Ese almuerzo promete ser largo" Dije riendo. "Te veo luego, descansa. Enserio Punz, descansa"

"Nos vemos estúpida" Rió.

Colgue la llamada.

A ver, vamos a analizar esto con calma. No ha sido la gran cosa ¿Verdad? Solo un besito y listo. Nos damos muchos besos cuando tenemos sexo, es una manera de callar mis gemidos y no demostrarle que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Ugh ¡Pero esta vez fue diferente! No la bese por algún tipo de obligación ¡Lo hice porque quería! ¡Lo hice porque se veía tan malditamente tierna! ¡Porque me trata como una princesa todo el tiempo sabiendo que soy una malagradecida!

Esto no está bien, no debería estar pasando. Solo es sexo Anna. Solo es sexo. Tu misma pusiste las reglas. No puedes estar con Frost, no debes estar con Frost.

Caí una vez, no pienso permitir una segunda.

Me tire a la cama y me quede allí, tratando de borrar cada pensamiento en mi mente. Solo dormir y pensar en blanco, eso era lo único que necesitaba ahora.

.

Llegamos a un centro comercial en pocos minutos, teníamos música a todo volumen y cantábamos como unas locas a pesar de todas las miradas que nos daban.

"Ahora que estamos sentadas y no nos han tomado la orden" Dijo Punzie acomodándose en la silla. "Puedes comenzar a hablar antes de que tragues toda tu comida. No se puede hablar contigo una vez que pruebas un bocado, te pones gruñona cuando interrumpen tu momento sagrado" Soltó una pequeña risa.

Le lance una mirada divertida. "Idiota" Reí. "Bien... Uhm... Okay vale vamos desde un comienzo"

Comencé a contarle los acontecimientos del día anterior, sobre el encuentro en el baño y mis repentinos ataques de celos.

"A ver... en primer lugar; ¿Enserio lo hiciste en el baño?" Dijo Punzie mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en la mesa. "¿Estabas tan necesitada por tener sexo que lo hiciste en un baño público?"

"No lo sé... Frost se veía tan malditamente sexy cuando estaba en la barra, necesitaba llevármela por lo menos unos minutos"

"Estas loca" Rió.

"¿Yo soy la loca? ¡Tú fuiste la que casi tuvo sexo con Flynn cuando tus padres estaban de espaldas!"

"¡Es diferente! ¡No lo hicimos! ¡Tú sí!"

"Da igual, no me arrepiento" Cruce mis brazos mientras apoyaba mi espalda a la silla.

"Muy bien, señorita YOLO" Reí. "Tuviste un ataque de celos ¿Eso significó algo?"

"Fue como un arranque ¿Sabes? Te juro que esas perras la miraban como un pedazo de carne..."

"¿Así como tú? ¿O con menos intensidad?" Preguntó.

"¡Yo no la trato como un pedazo de carne!"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay con ese trato de "Solo quiero coger contigo, no quiero nada más" que le propusiste?" Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero no tenía nada con que defenderme. "Ujum, eso pensé" Le saqué el dedo medio. "Tal vez deberías empezar a cumplir con tu parte del trato, ya sabes, ser más amable con ella" Subió sus hombros. "Elsa te trata como una princesa, siempre lo ha hecho y tu sigues en tu capricho de niña"

Solté un suspiro y fijé mi mirada en algún punto de la mesa. Tenía toda la razón, desde siempre, desde el primer instante en el que nos conocimos Elsa me trato bien, me hacía sentir bien, era la persona más tierna en todo el planeta.

 _Flashback. 2 años atrás._

 _"Cambio a rojo" Dijo Kristoff tirando una carta con 4 colores en ella._

 _"Rojo será" Olaf tiro una carta roja de su baraja encima de las demás._

 _Llevábamos unos 10 minutos jugando UNO en la mesa de nuestro comedor, las apuestas eran altas. Cada uno había apostado una barra de Oakens y, dios mío, tenía que ganar, era una obligación ganar. Solo me quedaban 2 cartas por desechar, solo 2 y esas 4 barras serían mías._

 _"Voy por unaaaa" Dije tirando una de mis cartas. Ahora solo faltaba una._

 _"¿En qué momento te quedaste con una carta Anna banana?" Preguntó Kristoff._

 _"Esas barras están en peligro" Olaf alzó una ceja. "No dejaré que te las lleves" Colocó una carta +2 color verde._

 _"Felizmente guardo estas cartas para el final" Kris colocó un +4 "Cambio a verde"_

 _Elsa me miro por unos instantes, ella tenía un +4, lo había visto en su baraja cuando se encontraba distraída, si ella lo colocaba estaría totalmente frita._

 _Adiós barras de Oakens._

 _Dejo su baraja en la mesa y robo las 6 cartas._

 _¿Que acaba de pasar?_

 _"Paso" Dijo ella._

 _"¡Gane!" Tire mi última carta roja encima de las demás. "Barras, vengan con mami" Tome las barras y las abrace._

 _"¿¡Es enserio!?" Kristoff tiro sus cartas. "Te odio" Cruzó sus brazos._

 _"Puedo compartir un trozo contigo si te ofreces a botar las bolsas de basura" Le guiñe un ojo._

 _"Mmm... na, paso" Se levantó de la silla. "¿Videojuegos?"_

 _"Videojuegos" Olaf se paró también._

 _"¿Alguno quiere una ensalada de frutas?" Preguntó Elsa. Los chicos de la quedaron mirando. "¿Deseas que te prepare una ensalada de frutas, copo de nieve?" Me pregunto sonriendo._

 _"Una ensalada estaría bien Els, gracias" Sonreí._

 _"Ya regreso" Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

 _Mordí mi labio. Ella pudo hacerme perder, tenía la carta para hacerlo ¿Porque me dejo ganar?_

 _"¡Mario Party! ¡Mario Party!" Grito Olaf mientras Kristoff metía el Cd del juego en la consola._

 _"Les ganare de igual forma que el viernes pasado" Dijo riendo._

 _Regrese mi vista al camino que Elsa había seguido y una sonrisa apareció en rostro._

 _Seguí el pequeño pasadizo y entre a la cocina, pero no había rastro de ella. Había frutas recién lavadas encima de una tabla de picar junto con un cuchillo y dos bowls color rojo._

 _"¿Elsa?" Pregunte mientras dirigía mi mirada a ambas entradas de la cocina. Cuando unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la cintura detrás de mí. Ahogue un grito._

 _"¿Te asuste?" Preguntó divertida._

 _"¡Tú que crees!" Dije mientras trataba de controlar los latidos rápidos de mi corazón. Mis manos estaban encima de las suyas._

 _"Lo siento, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo" Sentí su respiración en mi mejilla. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron y abrí los ojos como platos._

 _"Eh... si... cl-claro"_

 _"Pensé que estarías jugando con los chicos en la sala" Apoyo su mentón en mi hombro. Su cercanía me tenía extremadamente nerviosa._

 _"Quise estar contigo un rato" Respondí con más tranquilidad._

 _"Eso es lindo" Me dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Esta mujer hará que me dé un paro cardiaco ahora mismo._

 _"¿Anna? Hey"_

 _"¿Q-que?" Sacudí un poco mi cabeza._

 _"Te preguntaba que frutas prefieres en tu ensalada" Dijo riendo. "Tenía pensado ponerle algo de granola y yogurt"_

 _"Las frutas que están en la tabla están bien, aunque te pediría que le pusieras una mayor..."_

 _"Cantidad de fresas ¿Verdad?" Completo lo que iba a decir._

 _"Si" Conteste divertida._

 _"Más fresas para ti" Dijo mientras soltaba su agarre. Sentí un frío en mi espalda una vez que se separó de mí._

 _Tomo el cuchillo y comenzó a picar una manzana en cuadrados pequeños._

 _"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dije parándome a su costado._

 _"Lo que quieras" Me sonrió._

 _"Cuando estábamos en la partida de UNO... tenías un +4, podías haberlo tirado y evitar que ganara, ¿Porque no lo usaste?"_

 _Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "No lo use porque desde que viste esas barras a un lado de la mesa tus ojos no paraban de brillar. Sé cuánto te gusta ese chocolate, no iba dejar que perdieras" Me regalo una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de derretirme a sus pies._

 _"Eso... fue muy... tierno" Respondí sin quitar mi vista de sus ojos._

 _"¿Me he ganado un beso?"_

 _¿¡QUE!?_

 _"¿Q-Que?" Pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _"Un beso" Dijo mientras señalaba su mejilla._

 _"Oh... no se... ¿Tú quieres uno?"_

 _"Siempre y cuando tú quieras dármelo" Tomo la manzana cortada en cuadrados y las dejo dentro del bowl._

 _Me empine y deje un largo beso en su mejilla. Estaba segura que escuche un suspiro salir de su boca. "Gracias" Sonreí._

 _"Fue un placer" Me sonrió de regreso._

 _Fin Flashback._

Tomamos nuestras órdenes, pedí unos Espaguetis en salsa italiana, mientras que Punzie pidió una pizza personal de pepperoni.

"No pasaron ni 2 minutos después de haberme bañado para que ella estuviera fuera de la habitación con una charola con comida" Dije mientras enrollaba fideo en mi tenedor. "Dios, sabía hasta cuantas cucharadas le hecho a mi taza de té"

"Eso es muy tierno..." Punzie ladeo su cabeza.

"Después de eso me deseó las buenas noches y me dejo en la habitación. Te juro que intentaba dormir, pero no podía. Sabía que debí haber protestado para no ver esa estúpida película del viernes, pero bueno. Después de más o menos una hora y comerme todo mi orgullo decidí ir al cuarto de Frost y... le pregunte si podía dormir con ella..."

"Noooo" Abrió grandes sus ojos. "¿Volvieron a tener sexo?"

"¡No! Solo dormimos. Dormimos abrazadas..."

"¿Abrazadas? Tu" Entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Tú la abrazaste?"

"Ella me abrazó a mi"

"¿Y tú le dejaste?"

"¿Si...?"

"O-Okay..." Mordió un pedazo de su pizza. "Continúa"

"Cuando me abrazó nos quedamos totalmente quietas, no nos dijimos nada por probablemente 1 minuto. Para cuando ella hablo me dijo las palabras más tiernas en este mundo" Tape mi rostro. "Eran palabras que no había escuchado desde hace unos años; dijo que me cuidaría siempre, pasará lo que pasará, sea la circunstancia que fuese. No dejaría nunca que nada me pasase..."

"Estas enamorándote otra vez de Elsa..." Dijo Rapunzel sonriendo.

"NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO."

"¿Acaso no te escuchas hablar?" Se apoyó en la mesa. "Anna por dios ¡La besaste sin ninguna razón en la puerta de tu casa! ¿Porque lo harías?"

"Fue tan... linda en todo el tiempo que estuve en su casa. Me dejaba sin palabras cada vez que hacía algo. Solo... quise hacerlo, tal vez como una muestra de agradecimiento" Alcé mis hombros.

Rapunzel rió. "Puedes decir lo que quieras" Mordió su pizza. "Pero tu bien sabes que no la besaste solo por una muestra de agradecimiento" Dijo señalándome con su tenedor.

Quién sabe. Tal vez Punzie tenía razón.

.

Viernes 8am

"¿Alguna hizo la tarea de Química?" Preguntó Ariel.

"¿Había tarea en química?" Punzie abrió los ojos como platos.

Hablábamos en el estacionamiento, las chicas estaban reunidas fuera del auto de Punzie, habíamos llegado en probablemente 15 minutos junto con las demás en el auto de Ariel.

"Te lo dije el sábado Punzie" Contesté.

"¿En qué momento?"

"De madrugada, en la disco" Se me quedo mirando. "En la mesa, con los chicos, me preguntaste si había cosas pendientes para hoy" Me seguía mirando. "¿Enserio no te acuerdas?" Negó con su cabeza. "Entonces había tarea en química para hoy"

"Lo bueno de esto es que podré copiarme de tu tarea en la clase de arte"

"El precio de mi esfuerzo es de por lo menos 3 barras de chocolate de almendra de Oakens"

"Hecho."

Un claxon sonó, era el auto de Jasmine, iba a estacionarse al lado de Punzie.

"Tienen que ver a Aurora, enserio" Dijo Jasmine bajando del auto con una sonrisa.

"OH. POR. DIOS." Dijo Meg con su mano en el pecho.

Aurora estaba bellísima. Llevaba un vestido color rosado que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, era suelto de la cintura para abajo, junto con una casaca denim y zapatos de tacón, su cabello iba suelto en ondas color rubio.

"¿Pueden dejar de mirarme así?" Preguntó Aurora dirigiéndose a nosotras.

"¿Tenias algo planeado para hoy?" Preguntó Snow.

"¡Tiene una cita con Frost!" Grito Jasmine.

"¡Jas!" Grito Aurora. "¡Lo prometiste!"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿¡Tienes una cita con Elsa!?" Preguntó Tiana.

"¿Y tú perra no me contaste a mi primero?" Preguntó Ariel. "Me siento indignada."

"¿A dónde irán?" Preguntó Ella.

"Oigan no tengo porque..." Aurora fue cortada por Jasmine.

"¡Irán a la heladería!"

"Ah olvídenlo" Cargo su bolso en su hombro y se dirigió a su casillero.

"¡Ven aquí pedacito de sol! ¡Tienes que darnos más detalles!" Grito Punzie yendo tras ella, junto con todas demás.

¿Elsa tenía una cita con Aurora? ¿En la heladería? ¿En qué momento?

Íbamos de camino a los casilleros, el timbre de comienzo de clases sonaría en menos de 5 minutos y necesitábamos sacar un par de libros para la clase de Lenguaje. De lejos vi a Kristoff, Olaf y Elsa acercándose con algunos chicos del equipo de Beisball. Hablaban y se reían de quién sabe que, Jack estaba caminando delante de ellos dándonos la espalda. Ese idiota siempre tenía historias graciosas, nadie podía negarle eso.

Kristoff asomo su vista en nosotras y se quedó pasmado, empezó a codear a Elsa, la cual es encontraba riendo. Llego al punto de darle un pequeño empujón, en sus labios leí la palabra "¿Qué?" Mientras Kristoff señalaba hacia nosotras con su barbilla.

Podríamos decir que su mandíbula cayó al suelo. Había dejado de caminar.

"Tienes suerte, Frost" Dijo Jack mientras hacía un puño con su mano, esperando a que Elsa hiciera lo mismo y lo chocará con el suyo. Esta solo trago saliva y se acercó a paso lento.

"Ho-la" Dijo dirigiéndose a Aurora.

"Hola Elsa" Aurora se acercó a ella.

"Estas..." Soltó un suspiro. "Hermosa"

"Gracias" Soltó una pequeña risa. "Tú lo estás también"

Elsa iba vestida con un sombrero tipo Fedora color marrón, una blusa color crema, un pantalón jean y unas botas militares del mismo color del sombrero.

Se veía extremadamente bien.

"Podría hacer una excepción y meterme con ella al cuarto del conserje ahora mismo." Dijo Jasmine en susurros.

"Acabas de robar mi idea" Dijo Esmeralda.

"Ese sombrero enserio le hace ver sexy" Ariel mordió su labio. "Maldita Aurora, por ella Frost está fuera de nuestro alcance"

"Solo es Elsa, no es la gran cosa" Dije rodando mis ojos.

"¿Celosa?" Susurró Punzie en mi oído con una pequeña risa.

"Para. Nada." Conteste mientras veía a Elsa sonrojarse por algo que Aurora comentó.

"¿Me permitirías escoltarte a clases?" Elsa preguntó mientras le extendía su mano.

"¿Podemos dar una pequeña parada en mi casillero?" Preguntó Aurora ladeando su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que sí" Contestó sonriendo.

"Entonces acepto su propuesta con gusto, mi princesa en armadura" Aurora tomo su mano.

"A sus órdenes" Elsa sonrío, tomo el bolso de Aurora y ambas caminaron en dirección al casillero de Aurora. Con los brazos entrelazados.

"¿Anna?" Preguntó Punzie en mi oído.

"¿Que?"

"Estas apretando muy fuerte el cordón de tu bolso..." Dijo mientras posaba sus ojos a la altura de mi costilla derecha.

Y si, tenía mi mano fuertemente sujeta a el cordón de mi bolso, mis nudillos estaban de color rojo por tanta presión.

"No me... no me di cuenta"

"Ujum..." Dijo asintiendo extrañada. "No será que..." Corte lo que iba a decir.

"No, Punzie. Solo fue un lapsus extraño, es todo" Dije mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casillero.

"Sí, claro" Rió mientras caminaba detrás mío.

.

 _Horas después, la cafetería_.

"Felipe ¿Escuchaste que Aurora tendrá una cita con Frost?" Preguntó Gastón, un simple idiota del equipo de Football al que se pasó la mano con los esteroides.

"¿Uhm? Ah... si si" Felipe había estado de un humor extraño. Casi todos sabían que estaba enamorado de Aurora desde la primera vez que la vio. Eso fue en Kínder.

Lo sé, muchísimo tiempo.

"¿Qué tal si le fracturamos una pierna? Así ya no saldría con Aurora" Gastón comenzó a codear a Felipe. Este se caracterizaba por usar la fuerza bruta la gran mayoría de veces.

"Está de más decir que no harás eso, idiota" Dijo Meg. "En primer lugar; no tienen por qué hacer algo así, segundo; de hacerlo, todas patearemos tu trasero, y tercero; Elsa tiene un juego en dos semanas, necesita estar bien para ese entonces" Enumeró con sus dedos.

"Da igual ¿Que tanto le ven a Frost? Solo es... Frost" Dijo Hans riendo.

"Esta buena" Ariel alzó los hombros.

"Tú te la quieres coger" Jasmine alzó una ceja.

"¿Y tú no?" Ladeo su cabeza. Jasmine se quedó con la boca entreabierta, buscando las palabras correctas para defenderse.

"El pez tiene un punto" Dijo Esmeralda riendo.

Tiana suspiro. "Es muy linda como persona. Siempre tiene un buen trato con todos y está dispuesta a ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio"

"Es cierto, la semana pasada me ayudó con Física en la biblioteca" Respondió Naveen sonriéndole a su novia.

"Elsa es genial, me cae bastante bien ¿Verdad Meg?" Dijo Hércules mientras jugaba a las fuerzas con Febo.

"Claro que sí, chico maravilla" Respondió sonriendo.

"Como sea" Hans alzó sus manos." Qué harás al respecto, niño bonito"

"Uhm... nada"

"¿Nada? Te quedarás sentado a ver como Frost comparte su ensalada con Aurora en la mesa de allá ¿Así de simple?" Preguntó Hans señalando dos mesas a la izquierda en donde Kristoff, Ella, Olaf, Mérida, Flynn, Punzie, Jack, Elsa y Aurora se encontraban almorzando. Los chicos se encontraban hablando y riendo, Flynn le había tirado una pequeña porción de mayonesa a Jack en la cara con una cuchara. Mientras Elsa y Aurora se encontraban en su mundo hablando, sonriendo y comiendo ensalada de un mismo envase de plástico.

"¿Que sugieres que haga Hans?" Felipe alzó la mirada. "Aurora y yo no somos nada, solo me quiere como "el tierno mejor amigo de la infancia"

"Tu sí que estas jodido, hermano" Encantador se apoyó en la mesa. "Menos mal mi belleza me deja fuera de la zona de amigos" Dijo mientras peinaba su cabello rubio hacia atrás.

"¿Tu belleza? Querrás decir tu mami" Agregó Febo riendo.

"Cállate idiota" Todos en la mesa reímos.

Regrese mi mirada a la mesa en donde ambas se encontraban. Elsa estaba a punto de depositar su tenedor con verduras picadas en la boca de Aurora con una sonrisa en rostro.

Esa debería ser yo, no Aurora.

Espera, ¿Qué?

.

"¿Estas lista para irnos?" Le pregunte a Punzie.

"¿Hans no iba a llevarte a casa?" Preguntó mientras recogía sus apuntes y los metía a su bolso.

"Ira a la casa de Naveen con los chicos a jugar videojuegos" Alce mis hombros.

"Ah bueno, nosotras iremos a espiar a Elsa y Aurora a la heladería ¿Quieres venir? ¿O es demasiado para ti ver a ambas juntas?" Preguntó codeándome mientras íbamos de camino al estacionamiento.

"¿Sabes qué? Iré solo para demostrarte lo poco que me interesa lo que ellas hagan. Iré contigo, encontraremos una mesa y pediré una copa de helado de dos bolas de chocolate."

"Vayamos entonces" Punzie rió.

En el estacionamiento, Ella y Esmeralda se encontraban esperando apoyadas en el mini cooper color rojo de Rapunzel.

"¿Alguna señal de las tortolitas?" Preguntó Punzie

"El auto de Frost sigue allí, así que aún no han salido" Respondió Esmeralda.

"No deben tardar, el timbre sonó hace 5 minutos" Dijo Punzie desactivando la alarma de su auto.

"¿Aurora y Elsa ya salieron? ¿O siguen aquí?" Preguntó Jasmine detrás de nosotras. Venía acompañada de Tiana y Snow"

Esmeralda suspiro. "El auto de Frost sigue en su sitio, así que no, no han salido" Dijo en voz floja. "Enserio no pienso volver a repetirlo" Agregó viendo sus uñas.

"¿Dónde está Meg?" Pregunte.

"Con Ariel. Llamaré al salmón cuando estemos a punto de salir" Respondió Snow.

"¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡Todas a los autos! ¡Comencemos con la misión "Espiar la cita de Elsa y Aurora!" Dijo Punzie mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

"Esto será di-ver-ti-do" Dije rodando mis ojos, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

No esperamos demasiado dentro del auto para cuando ambas se dignaron a aparecer. Elsa cargaba el bolso de Aurora mientras sujetaba su mochila en un hombro. Hablaban sonrientes, como siempre, no había vez en la que no las vieras sonriendo y hablando mientras estaban juntas. Elsa le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a subir, para después dejar las mochilas en el asiento trasero y sentarse en el asiento del piloto. A los pocos segundos salieron del estacionamiento de la escuela.

"La misión ha entrado en funcionamiento" Dijo Snow al teléfono.

"¿Somos algo así como Los Ángeles de Charlie?" Preguntó Ariel al teléfono.

"Los Ángeles de Charlie eran 3, tonta" Respondió Jasmine.

"Jaaas" Dijo Tiana reprendiéndola.

"Lo siento, madre" Reímos.

No tardamos en llegar a la heladería, estaba a pocas cuadras de la escuela, la gran mayoría de alumnos iba allí al terminar la escuela en grupos a pasarla bien por un par de horas.

Al parecer ambas ya habían llegado con una pequeña ventaja, ya que el auto de Elsa se encontraba estacionado y sin pasajeros dentro.

Entramos a la tienda haciendo bulla, como siempre, llamando la atención de toda persona allí dentro.

"Objetivo a las... ¿4?" Dijo Punzie viendo su reloj.

"A las 3 tonta, a las 3" Dije riendo.

"Si tienes razón..." Respondió viendo su reloj con más inquietud.

Todas voltearon a ver, Aurora nos miraba con una ceja levantada y con cara de "Se lo que están haciendo y lo pagarán caro en el entrenamiento"

"Opino que deberíamos sentarnos y pedir unos helados" Dijo Jasmine sonriendo.

Caminamos entre risas hasta una de las mesas, estábamos a dos de distancia de la que Elsa y Aurora se encontraban. Aurora se tapó los ojos, al parecer le estaba pidiendo una disculpa a Elsa por el que nosotras estuviéramos ahí, teníamos esa costumbre de siempre espiar las citas de las demás, lo hicimos también con Ella cuando empezó a salir con Kris. Ese día fue muy gracioso, Kristoff no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que lo pillábamos abrazando a Ella. Hasta conmigo, cuando empecé a salir con Hans. Las chicas nos siguieron hasta aquel restaurante italiano solo para ver que hacíamos en nuestra primera cita.

Elsa solo le sonrió y soltó un "Está bien, no te preocupes" mientras quitaba las manos de Aurora de su rostro con delicadeza.

"Apuesto a que se dan dos besos" Dijo Ariel.

"Yo creo que uno" Dijo Meg reposando su espalda en el respaldar del sofá.

"También creo que uno" Respondió Ella mirando a Elsa y Aurora con una sonrisa.

"Le voy a un par" Snow alzó los hombros.

"Hagamos esto más interesante..." Meg apoyo sus codos en la mesa. "La que pierde tendrá que correr semidesnuda por el campo de entrenamiento" Dijo sonriendo divertida.

"Hecho." Respondieron todas al unísono.

"¿Alguien más entra?" Preguntó Meg.

"No gracias" Respondió Punzie riendo.

"Hm-hm" Dije negando con mi cabeza.

"Entonces comenzaron las apuestas"

"Esto acabará mal..." Dijo Tiana susurrando y tapando su frente con su mano.

Paso tal vez una media hora, en la que nos pasamos hablando y riendo sobre cualquier tema que llegara a nuestra cabeza mientras dábamos cucharadas de nuestras respectivas copas de helado.

"Ugh, ¿Les conté que la profesora Ursula me puso un 10 en la tarea de química? ¡Y estaba igual a la de ustedes!"

La profesora Ursula tenía un extraño remordimiento hacia Ariel, no solo hacia ella, sino también con sus hermanas cuando estas cursaban en la escuela. Si Ariel hacia un mínimo ruido en su clase, la profesora la sacaba del salón, le ponía menos nota cuando se me merecía una buena y de vez en cuando saboteaba sus proyectos en el laboratorio para hacer que limpiara todo el salón al finalizar la clase.

Todo comenzó hacía años, su padre había salido con la profesora cuando eran adolescentes y esta jamás lo supero cuando rompieron. Desde allí no se cansó de hacerle la vida imposible a Ariel y sus hermanas.

"Esa mujer aun no supera a mi padre ¡Y han pasado A-ÑOS" Puso sus manos en su cabeza. "Hablaré con Disney, estoy harta"

"Beso a la vista" Dijo Punzie mirando dos mesas más adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todas volteamos a ver. Ambas estaban hablando, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Elsa había apoyado su brazo en la cabecera del sofá mientras su cabeza descansaba en su mano, escuchaba hablar a Aurora con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella le señalaba algo en su teléfono, como si estuviera explicándole algo. Cuando esta alzó la mirada se encontró frente a frente con Elsa.

Ambas se miraban, sus ojos se debatían entre mirarse a los ojos y mirarse los labios. Aurora se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Y se besaron.

 _Flashback. Hace 2 años._

 _"Que sean dos copas de helado, con dos bolas de chocolate. Si es posible agregarle un extra de cerezas a una de las copas estaría genial" Dijo Elsa sonriendo, estábamos en la heladería después de la escuela. Kristoff y Olaf debían quedarse a un taller a recuperar unos cuantos puntos para subir su nota en un examen de Historia y Elsa se había ofrecido para llevarme a casa siempre y cuando diéramos una parada en la heladería. "Gracias" Respondió mientras el chico que tomo nuestras órdenes se retiraba. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, copo de nieve?" Me sonrío mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en la mesa._

 _"¿Mi día? Eso debería pregúntatelo yo, tienes unas buenas ojeras bajo tus ojos" Toque sus mejillas con la punta de mis dedos. Estábamos sentadas una al lado de la otra. "¿Estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde anoche?"_

 _Los "tres mosqueteros" tuvieron un examen de matemáticas ese día, Kristoff me comento antes de salir de casa que irían a estudiar junto con Olaf a la casa de Elsa, que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos ya que, como siempre, los dos primeros estaban perdidos en los temas que traería el examen._

 _"Estuvimos hasta las 3 y tanto de la madrugada, lo más probable es que hayamos dormido una horas" Dijo sonriendo. "Pero valió la pena, los chicos dijeron que les fue bien"_

 _"¿Y a ti?" Pregunte apoyando mi mentón en mi mano._

 _"Probablemente un perfecto" Sonrió._

 _"Como siempre" Rodee mis ojos con una sonrisa._

 _"Hey no respondiste mi pregunta" Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_

 _"Tranquilo" Me sonroje. "Las clases, intentando entrar al grupo de las porristas. Solo eso"_

 _"Lo lograras copo de nieve, tenlo por seguro" Me guiño un ojo._

 _Ella se me quedo mirando por varios segundos, aun jugando con mi cabello._

 _"Eres hermosa..." Soltó en un suspiro._

 _"¿Q-que?" Pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _"¿Uhm?" Dijo sonriendo._

 _"Dijiste que... dijiste que soy hermosa..."_

 _Abrió los ojos, su boca se cerró y abrió un par de veces. "Bu-bueno... lo eres... digo... uh... ya te lo deben haber dicho antes ¿No?" Trató de justificarse mientras rascaba su cuello y miraba el suelo._

 _"En realidad no..." Respondí sonriendo acercándome a ella._

 _"Tal vez... las personas no tienen muy claro el... concepto de belleza interna y externa" Respondió subiendo la mirada._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, nuestras narices chocaron, frente a frente._

 _"Tus ojos son... son bellísimos..." Soltó en un suspiro. Sentí su respiración chocar con mis labios._

 _"Los tuyos los son..." Sonreí. "Es como mirar dos cristales de hielo..."_

 _Elsa cerró los ojos y pego su frente con la mía, juntando la punta de sus dedos con los míos encima de la mesa._

 _"Dos copas de helado con... wow" Ambas abrimos los ojos y nos separamos. El chico que había tomado nuestras órdenes estaba frente a nosotras con una bandeja ocupada por dos copas de helado de chocolate. "Mil disculpas..."_

 _"Está bien, pierde cuidado" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios._

 _"Traje sus órdenes, dos copas de helado de dos bolas de chocolate, una con extra de cerezas" Colocó las copas frente a nosotras. "¡Disfruten su helado!" Dicho eso último se retiró._

 _Ambas nos quedamos calladas por unos segundos, solo viendo a la mesa y... pensado en que decir. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos hacía unos minutos atrás, estuvimos bastante cerca._

 _"Este es... este es tuyo" Elsa tomo la copa que tenía el extra de cereza y lo colocó frente mío. "Sé que te encantan las cerezas y fresas en helados y pasteles" Me sonrió. "Disfrútalo"_

 _"Tu igual" Le devolví la sonrisa, mientras ambas tomábamos una cuchara y la hundíamos en la copa de helado._

 _Fin Flashback._

Ambas se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras soltaban pequeñas risas nerviosas.

"¡Eso fue malditamente tierno! ¡Las amo!" Grito Ariel parándose del sofá y señalándolas, llamando la atención de todas las personas en la tienda.

"¡Ariel!" Ella la tomo del brazo he hizo que se sentara. "¡Por dios! ¡Están en una cita!"

"No pude evitarlo, necesitaba decirlo" Dijo riendo.

"¿Sabes algo?" Punzie susurró en mi oído, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto. "Hacía mucho tiempo en el que no veía esa expresión en ti" Dijo en burlona.

"¿Que expresión?" Pregunte sin quitarles la vista de encima.

"Celos."

"No estoy celosa"

"Por supuesto que no, Anna banana, por supuesto que no"

Probablemente a la hora después Elsa y Aurora decidieron abandonar la heladería, ambas se levantaron de la mesa y Elsa le pidió que la esperara unos minutos, iría a pagar lo que habían consumido.

"Ustedes van a pasar un buen tiempo corriendo por todo el perímetro de la escuela en el entrenamiento" Dijo Aurora con los brazos cruzados frente a nuestra mesa.

"No serias tan cruel..." Dijo Meg con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Más les vale descansar bien. Tendrán un laaaargo día mañana" Nos guiño un ojo, dio una media vuelta y regresó con Elsa, que la esperaba parada en la puerta de la heladería.

"Ojalá Frost le dé duro más tarde, a ver si se le olvida el entrenamiento para mañana" Dijo Snow apoyando su mentón en su mano, haciendo que todas estalláramos en risas.

.

Ya en casa, no podía parar de pensar en el beso que se dieron en la heladería. Estaban en la misma mesa en la que estuvimos nosotras la vez en la que casi nos besamos. ¡Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así! ¡Era nuestro!

¡Y porque carajos estoy pensando en algo que sucedió hace 2 años! ¡Por Dios!

Vamos a respirar hondo, y calmarnos un poco.

¿Calmarme? No no. Me las va a pagar. Y bien.

Tomé mis llaves, una cuerda para saltar de un cajón y salí por la puerta de mi habitación con una sola intención en mente.

Toque su timbre y espere a que saliera.

"Hey A..." No le permití decir siquiera mi nombre. La empuje dentro de la sala. "¿Que sucede? ¿Está todo...?" La tome del polo y le plante un beso salvaje. Sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente siguiendo mi beso.

Empecé a ver a los costados sin dejar de besarla, tenía un sofá a mi izquierda que formaba parte de la pequeña sala de recibimiento que tenía para cuando pasabas por la puerta principal. La tome de los hombros y la tire al sofá.

Se me quedo viendo sorprendida. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunte seductivamente mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por su abdomen. Ella miraba mis labios sin soltar una palabra. "Te he preguntado algo" Di un leve apretón a su entrepierna.

"S-si... si..."

"¿Si qué?" Dije desabrochando el botón de su pantalón.

"Si te extrañe..."

Regrese a sus labios y los mordí con fuerza haciendo que gimiera y moviera su cuerpo. Tenía el botón de su pantalón desabrochado y el cierre bajo su riel. Busque sus bolsillos traseros hasta encontrar su billetera. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, solo se veía una fina arandela color azul eléctrico. Estaba muy excitada.

"Sabor a fresa ¿Uhm?" Dije viendo la cara principal del preservativo. "¿Porque con sabor a fresa?" Alce una ceja.

"N-no lo s-se" Respondió.

"Estoy bastante segura que si sabes" Me agache un poco hasta alcanzar el pedazo de cuerda que deje descansar en el piso y me senté en su regazo. Frente a frente. "Y quiero que me lo digas" Saque sus manos de mi cintura y las lleve a su espalda baja, amarrándolas.

"Fuck..." Suspiro.

"Para que. Compraste. Un preservativo. Con sabor. A fresa. Frost." Acerque mis labios a los suyos, permitiendo que estos rozaran. "¿Será porque te gusta tener mi boca ocupada allí abajo?" Di un pequeño vaivén.

"Ujum..."

"Quiero una respuesta completa" Mordí su labio. "Mientras más te demores, más me demoraré en bajar"

"Me gusta mantener tu boca ocupada allí abajo…" Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

"Lamento decir que tendrás que esperar" Ladee mi cabeza. "Porque te quiero dentro ahora." Apreté su entrepierna, podía sentir un bulto, su miembro totalmente desesperado por salir. "Quiero cogerte hasta perder la conciencia..." Susurre en su oído. Elsa suspiro con fuerza.

Me ayudó a sacar su pantalón y bóxer en conjunto alzando su pelvis lo más que podía. Su pene salió disparado hacia arriba generando un ¡clap! en el instante en que este choco con su abdomen. Mordí mi labio mirándola desde arriba mientras desabotonaba mi short.

"Quiero que veas..." Tire mi short a un lado. "Como te follo" Le di la espalda y me agaché para sacar mi trusa, la cual dejé encima de mi short. Me volteé para mirarla y la encontré escaneando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

"Abre tus piernas." Ordene.

"¿M-mis piernas?" Preguntó andando las cejas.

"¿Eres sorda?" Suspiré. "Si, Frost, tus piernas, ábrelas" Me miro unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente siguió mis órdenes. "¡Gracias!" Camine hasta quedar parada entre sus piernas. "¿Estas lista?" Pregunte mientras me inclinaba hacia ella.

"Eso... creo"

"Lo tomaré como un sí." Dije mientras mientras empujaba su hombro izquierdo con mi dedo índice para que su espalda descansara en el respaldar del sofá.

Le di una última mirada mientras me ponía de pie.

Y luego me voltee.

Me senté encima de su pelvis, haciendo leves vaivenes contra su miembro ya erecto. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. Y al parecer ella se sentía igual, por lo menos eso era lo que sus suspiros me daban a conocer.

Me levante a una altura suficiente para poder alinear su pene en mi entrada y lentamente introducirlo en mí.

"Ah..." Gimió mientras alzaba su pelvis, en búsqueda de más contacto.

"Mmm..." Mordí mi labio. Tenía toda su extensión dentro mío.

Apoye mis manos en sus rodillas y comencé a subir y bajar, introduciendo su miembro cada vez más dentro de mí.

"Ah Fuck..." Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba mis uñas en sus rodillas. El placer que sentía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo era indescriptible. "¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Te gusta ver cómo te introduzco dentro mío?" Le pregunte volteando mi rostro, intentando ver el suyo.

"Se siente... ah... y se ve... demasiado bien" Dijo mirándome.

"No quites la mirada de allí" Volteé la mirada y comencé a moverme con más velocidad.

 _Minutos después._

"Me vengo..." Suspiré en un hilo de voz.

Había cambiado mi posición, ahora estaba sentada en su regazo, tenía sus piernas entre las mías y presionaba su cabeza contra mi cuello. Ella daba leves besos y mordidas por aquí y por allá mientras movía mi pelvis frenéticamente de adelante hacia atrás.

"!Si si si si si!" Abrí mi boca y solté un fuerte suspiro mientras mis vaivenes se volvían más duros y con menos rapidez. "Ah..." Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que iba a desmayarme en sus brazos.

Elsa no mencionó ninguna palabra, solo se quedó allí, enrollando su cuello con el mío dando ligeros besos en toda la extensión de este.

"Mierda... eso ha sido... demasiado intenso..." Apoye mis manos en sus hombros.

"Lo fue" Dijo en una pequeña risa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si si, solo fue el momento... ya sabes"

"Bien, ¿Qué tal si me desatas y pedimos una pizza? No me dio tiempo de preparar algo así que podemos pedir una... o bueno, lo que tú desees comer, yo invito" Me sonrió. Su sonrisa se ve tan tierna...

No no no. Tenemos un plan. Mantén. La cabeza. En el plan.

"Quiero hacer algo antes ¿Puedo?" Acerqué mi rostro al de ella, nuestros labios rozaban entre sí.

"¿Q-que quieres ha-hacer?" Paso saliva.

"¿Qué te parece si mejor lo hago y luego sacas conclusiones?" Le sonreí mientras me levantaba de su regazo y tomaba el preservativo que dejé a los pies del sofá. "Tengo mucha intriga en saber si enserio sabe a fresa, ¿Te molestaría si lo pruebo?" Pregunte abriendo el paquetito.

Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta. "Oh por dios..."

Me agaché frente a sus piernas y comencé a introducir el preservativo en su miembro. Ahora este tenía un color rojo intenso en toda su extensión. Pasé mi lengua por todo su largo y luego lo introduje en mi boca, sacándolo luego con un audible ¡pop!

"Qué curioso, enserio sabe a fresas" Volví a introducirlo en mi boca. "Y estoy segura que sabes lo mucho que me gustan las fresas" Le sonreí mientras pasaba mi lengua por su glande.

"Ah..." Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.

No me costó mucho trabajo hacer que llegara a su límite. Sentía los leves vaivenes de su pelvis contra mi boca pidiendo por más.

"Sigue..." Tenía la boca entreabierta y su respiración era irregular. "Anna estoy..." Eso era lo que esperaba.

Retire mi boca y manos de su pene, tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

"¿P-porque p-paras?" Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

"Ese será tu castigo." Respondí.

"¿C-castigo? ¿P-por qué?" Preguntó tratando de desatarse.

"Buenas tardes, Frost" Le mande un beso volado mientras abría la puerta principal y salía de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

 **Eso es ser cruel, de verdad.**

 **Creo que han pasado unas ¿2 semanas, tal vez? Que subí otro capítulo. Mi meta era subir uno por semana, tenía pensado subir este la semana pasada, pero les juro que me han sacado hasta la última neurona en los estudios en estas 2 semanas. De por si la primera semana es floja debido a que se hace la presentación de los cursos, los profesores y bla bla bla, pero esta vez me bombardearon con tareas, evaluaciones, trabajos y estuve súper saturada con el tiempo. Los únicos momentos en los que escribía era de noche, probablemente una hora antes de dormir, pero había veces en las que no tenía ideas, mi cabeza estaba en plan; tienes esto pendiente, tienes que estudiar esto, la entrega de lo otro es tal día. En fin, estoy sufriendo y recién comenzamos.**

 **Lo bueno de esto ¡Es que salió el capítulo! Y ya tengo algunas ideas para los dos más que vienen, así que espero no demorar tanto para escribirlos.**

 **Sobre los comentarios:**

 **SakuraAyanami: Hey ¿Me leíste la mente? Hahahahaha creo que este cap te saco la duda ;)**

 **daniela70306: Lo seeee, Anna se pasa un poco a veces, pero calma, su actitud irá cambiando de a poco. Hay que tenerle paciencia.**

 **Skar: Me he quedado pensando en que debería saber…Estoy algo tonta estos días :'(**

 **meyo: ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, tengo pensado hacer lo que me comentas para los otros capítulos. Elsa no debe estar en plan chica fácil ¿No crees? ;)**

 **BlackStarr18: Oye, es curioso ¡Sigo un par de historias tuyas! Me gusta como escribes y como desarrollas tus historias. Me quedé en plan :| cuando leí tu cometario, no voy a mentir. Sobre las frases en inglés; bueeee, a veces las escribo así porque no se me ocurre como ponerlas en español, como hacer que encajen de la manera que quiero. Entonces, las pongo así para salir del apuro mientras pienso en otra cosa, pero suelo dejarlas así por lo general. Supongo que poco a poco irán llegando más ideas. ¡Espero leerte pronto!**

 **Virshy: Tengo que decirte que en mi país (Perú) el beisball o béisbol tampoco es un deporte de primera, pero lo jugué un buen tiempo mientras estuve en la escuela y me gustaba bastante. Al cacho con los estereotipos, yo quiero jugar beisball hahahahahaha. Sobre el punto de vista de Elsa respecto a Belle, pues.. tendrás que esperar al otro cap, no hay de otra ;)**

 **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esa historia :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡L-476 out!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad de verdad. La universidad me ha tenido y me sigue teniendo de aquí para allá. Lo más probable es que suba el próxima cap en dos semanas, tengo los exámenes de mitad de ciclo la semana que me sigue y… voy a morir lentamente.**

 **No los distraigo más y les dejo el capítulo número 7, este será narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa. Espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice escribiéndolo :D**

 **Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, pero algún día lo harán.**

 **Los personajes de Disney tampoco.**

 **Me iré a llorar a una esquina.**

* * *

"Ya era hora Els, Olaf está pateando mi trasero en..."

"¿Dónde está Anna?" Dije entrando a la casa de Kristoff.

Me había costado muchísimo el desatarme de esa soga, me atrevería a decir que estuve forcejeando por una hora. Mis muñecas terminaron doloridas, hinchadas y con un color morado rojizo en mi piel. ¿Cuál era su punto? ¿Dejarme allí atada de manos y luego irse sin más? ¿Que ganaba con eso?

"Yo que se ¿Te sientas? Hemos comprado Monopoly en la PS4 y tú tienes que contarnos toooodo sobre tu cita con Aurora" Dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose al sofá.

"¡Hey Els!" Saludo Olaf con una sonrisa.

"Necesito ver a Anna ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Porque tanto interés en saber dónde está?"

"Me pidió que le explicara algo en calculo" Respondí con rapidez.

"Salió, Punzie pasó a recogerla, no llegó a decirme a dónde iría" Alzó sus hombros. "¿Ahora te sientas?" Palmeo el asiento del sofá que quedaba a su costado.

Di una larga respiración onda.

Había intentado llamarla por teléfono, fueron muchísimas llamadas fallidas, su teléfono sonaba como apagado. Creo que... tendré que esperar a que llegue. No tenía pensado irme sin una explicación adecuada.

"Bien" Alcé mis hombros y me senté en el sofá junto a ellos.

Jugamos play por probablemente un par de horas mientras me hicieron soltar cada detalle acerca de mi cita con Aurora, al parecer la gente de la escuela no había planeado ninguna fiesta para hoy, por lo que nos quedaríamos en casa viendo películas o como ahora, jugando videojuegos.

Íbamos a mitad de película de Jackass, pero por más graciosa que esta fuese no lograba concentrarme del todo.

La palabra "castigo" carcomía mi cerebro. ¿Porque castigo? ¿Que hice mal? Siempre la trato con respeto, estoy ahí para cuando me necesita, por dios, haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese. Buscaba en cada rincón de mi cerebro repasando cada acción, cada palabra, cada mínimo detalle que había realizado en el transcurso del día, buscaba ese algo que podía ser definido como la causa del supuesto castigo. Pero nada, no encontraba nada.

"Creo que iré a descansar" Dije levantándome del sofá.

"¿A descansar? ¡Recién son las 11 con 30!" Dijo Olaf extrañado.

"Estoy algo cansada" Respondí en una sonrisa débil.

"¿Algo cansada? Elsa solo fuiste por unos helados ¿Que de cansado le ves a eso?" Preguntó Kristoff levantando una ceja.

"Solo me siento cansada. Mi mente está un poco... cargada" Respondí. "Y mañana tenemos entrenamiento así que… los veo en la mañana" Dije acercándome a la puerta.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto Olaf parándose del sofá.

"Todo bien hombre de nieve, descansa" Respondí.

"Avísame cualquier cosa ¿Si? Descansa" Se despidió Olaf.

"Descansa Els"

"Ustedes igual" Sonreí y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Introduje la llave a la cerradura de la puerta principal de mi casa, enserio quería hablar con Anna, pero si no es hoy, será mañana. Tiene entrenamiento al igual que yo así que no hay manera de que se me escape.

Dejé las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dirigí de frente a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

Mi teléfono sonó.

"Hola" Conteste sin ganas.

"¿Llame en mal momento?" Respondió aquella voz, con un reconocible acento francés. "Dime que no te desperté... a veces olvido el cambio de horario"

"¡Belle! ¡No no! Acabo de llegar a casa en realidad, todo bien" Sonreí al teléfono, el cual mostraba en su pantalla a una bella chica de cabello color marrón, mismo color de sus ojos. Esta se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos, dejando ver sus ojos entre sus dedos. Me había llamado por vía Skype.

Belle... ¿Por dónde empezar? Llego a la escuela por un intercambio desde una escuela en Francia, su país natal. Tenía unas notas realmente excelentes, lo que le había permitido hacer intercambios a muchas escuelas al rededor del mundo.

 _Flashback. 2 años atrás._

 _"¿Els?" Preguntó Olaf detrás de mí._

 _"¿Uhm?" Asentí mientras terminaba de resolver uno de los ejercicios de cálculo que el profesor Weselton nos había dejado en clase._

 _"Creo que ya me perdí"_

 _Reí. "¿Qué pasó ahora?" Voltee encontrándome con él._

 _"Uhm... no entiendo bien eso de derivada implícita"_

 _"Hey solo debes derivar como sabes hacerlo, con la diferencia de que si derivas una "y" pues... le multiplicas una "y" prima al final de tooodo lo que derivaste aquí" Dije encerrando una parte del ejercicio con mi lápiz._

 _"Está bien está bien" Asintió._

 _"Hazlo, si te equivocas te lo diré" En eso, una bola de papel se estrelló en mi cabeza. Hans y Gastón comenzaron a reírse en los asientos del costado. Olaf estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de Megara lo detuvo._

 _"¿No te cansas de ser idiota Westerguard?" Dijo Meg volteando a verlo._

 _"¿Que?" Respondió el levantando sus manos, para que después una bola de papel gigante le cayera en la cara. Hércules me mostró su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa al costado de Meg._

 _"Gracias" Dije riendo._

 _"De nada cap" Dijo Hércules regresando su vista a su cuaderno._

 _La puerta del salón de clases sonó con un "Toc toc". El profesor Weselton se levantó del pupitre y acercó a esta._

 _"¿Está bien así?" Preguntó Olaf con la cabeza ladeada, viendo el desarrollo de su ejercicio al igual que yo._

 _"Bastante bien, resuelve los demás de la misma manera" Le sonreí._

 _"Gracias Els"_

 _"De nada amigo"_

 _"¡Clase! Guarden silencio, el director tiene algo que comunicarles" Dijo Weselton mientras detrás de él caminaba el director Disney seguido de una chica._

 _Esta tenía el cabello color marrón atado en una cola alta, ojos marrones, muy bonitos. Sus rasgos eran finos y detallados, lo más probable es que llevase maquillaje sutil en esa mañana. Llevaba un vestido color azul claro y unas sandalias de diseñador, tenía abrazado a su pecho un par de libros y un bolso colgaba de su espalda. Lo más probable era que tuviese nuestra edad, era lo más lógico si se encontraba en nuestro salón de Calculo._

 _"¿Chica nueva?" Pregunto Kristoff delante mío, volteando un poco su rostro._

 _"Parece que sí, no la había visto hasta hoy" Respondí sin quitar mi vista de la chica._

 _"Gracias profesor Weaselton..." Las palabras del director fueron rápidamente cortadas por el profesor_

 _"¡Es Weselton! ¡WESELTON!" Exclamo el profesor exaltado. Detestaba que confundiera su apellido._

 _"Claro que si Weaselton" Susurro Encantador._

 _"¡Tu bendito niño engreído te voy a…!"_

 _"¡Basta! ¡Por dios!" El director suspiro masajeando el puente de su nariz. "Muy bien, comencemos de cero. Estudiantes, les presento a Belle Flament, es una estudiante de intercambio francesa y estará cursando con nosotros en este año. Les pido que por favor sean amables con ella y le den una buena bienvenida. Sabe hablar español, así que no tendrán problema en comunicarse" Gastón levanto la mano. "¿Tiene alguna pregunta para la señorita Flament, joven?"_

 _"¿Tiene novio?" Algunos en el salón rieron._

 _"Dudo mucho que una chica como ella quiera estar con un asno como tú" Respondió Meg mirando sus uñas, ocasionando que hasta la misma Belle riera al costado del director._

 _"Bien... ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta que no esté fuera de lugar?" Preguntó el director, nadie levantaba su mano en señales de pregunta._

 _"Perfecto. Ehm... ¿Frost está aquí?" Preguntó posando su vista en cada una de las carpetas._

 _"Aquí director" Dije alzando mi mano extrañada._

 _"Ahí estás, ¿Me harías el favor de enseñarle a la señorita Flament las instalaciones de la escuela en el receso?"_

 _"Será un placer" Sonreí._

 _"¡Muy bien!" Dio un aplauso. "Al término de la clase pasa por mi oficina" Dijo pasando por mi costado tocando mi hombro, Belle iba detrás de él. "Te lo agradezco"_

 _"Ahí estaré" Asentí. "Y no hay de qué director"_

 _"Pueden regresar a sus tareas, nos vemos a la próxima" Disney abrió la puerta permitiendo que Belle pasara primero, para luego pasar el y cerrarla tras de sí._

 _"Es linda" Dijo Kristoff volteando a verme._

 _"Lo es" Dije asintiendo._

 _"Y tendrás que hacerle un tour por la escuela" Dijo Olaf apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro._

 _"Ujum..."_

 _"Sobrevivirás" Kristoff rió, volteando su cuerpo y continuando con la tarea._

 _Tenía que aceptar que Belle era bastante linda. Era bellísima a simple vista. Y tenía que darle un tour por la escuela terminando la clase de Weaselton._

 _Gracias Disney._

 _Camine por los pasillos con todo el tráfico de estudiantes debido al primer descanso que la escuela nos brindaba. Tal vez esos 20 minutos me darían tiempo de enseñarle a Belle los pabellones de la escuela y con suerte los laboratorios y biblioteca. Podría continuar con el recorrido en el segundo descanso._

 _"¿Soy yo? ¿O estás muy distraída el día de_ _hoy_ _?"_

 _Miré al lado derecho y me encontré con la mirada y sonrisa de Anna._

 _"¡Hey! Cuánto... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas a mi costado?" Pare mi caminar y me posicione frente a ella._

 _"Probablemente unos minutos, te salude, pero no me respondiste, así que continúe caminando a tu lado esperando a que me notaras, pero nada de nada ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó ladeando su cabeza y acariciando mi brazo._

 _"Todo bien copo de nieve" Le sonreí con ternura. "Disney me pidió un favor, voy camino a su oficina"_

 _"¿Disney? ¿Un favor?"_

 _"Ujum... te lo contaré luego ¿Esta bien?" Bese su frente._

 _"Corre como el viento, Frost" Dijo riendo mientras me alejaba de ella a paso rápido._

 _Caminaba de un lado para otro con los brazos apoyados en mi espalda baja, esperando a que el director Disney o Belle salieran de la oficina del primero._

 _Trataba de organizar mi recorrido, que pasadizos debía seguir, que lugares importantes podía mencionarle de camino a cada pabellón. Tal vez podía hacer un tipo de croquis y dárselo, sería algo más sencillo y evitaría que se perdiera en la escuela, esta era gigantesca, pero llevaba tantos años aquí que conocía cada rincón._

 _La puerta se abrió y por poco di un tropezón por mis incontrolables nervios._

 _"Tú debes ser... Frost, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la chica, con un peculiar acento al hablar. "El director Disney dice que tienes unas de las mejores notas en la escuela y que me podría llevar bien contigo. "Solté una pequeña risa._

 _"Elsa Frost, un gusto" Estire mi mano regalándole una sonrisa tonta. "No sé si estaré entre las mejores notas de la escuela, pero me defiendo bastante bien en los exámenes"_

 _"Belle Flament" Me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano en forma de saludo. "Igualmente"_

 _"Entonces" Mire al suelo y luego a ella. "¿Lista para un rápido tour por las instalaciones de la escuela? Lo más probable es que este primer receso no nos alcance para mostrarte todo, pero tenemos el segundo receso en unas 4 horas y todos los días que restan de la semana" Solté una risa._

 _"Lista y dispuesta" Sonrió._

 _Fin Flashback._

"¿Segura? No suenas de tan buen humor"

"No es nada Belle, solo un mal día" Alce mis hombros mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

"Anna sigue haciéndote la vida a cuadritos ¿Uhm?" Preguntó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Más o menos, si" Le sonreí.

"¿Sigues intentando enamorarla?" Preguntó apoyando su barbilla en sus manos. Estaba sentada en el escritorio que tenía dentro de la biblioteca que su padre construyó para ella junto con una pila de libros a su costado. Belle amaba leer.

"Se puede decir que sí, pero nada da resultado. Lo único que quiere de mí es... tú sabes" Solté en un suspiro.

"Elsa yo... enserio..." Respiro hondo. "No entiendo. ¡Por Dios! Aurora te quiere muchísimo, enserio lo hace. Está al pendiente de ti, te trata bien, es tierna contigo. Pero tú quieres a Anna, la cual te detesta, no te quiere ni un milímetro cerca y no le interesas en lo absoluto" Mire la pantalla del teléfono. "¿Porque no lo intentas con Aurora?"

"Porque no es Anna. Aurora no es Anna" Respondí decidida.

"Elsa..."

"Sé que ahora nada da resultado, lo sé. Pero estoy segura que aún hay una chispa en ella, sé que aún está esa Anna de 15 años que adoraba con todo mi ser muy dentro de ella. Estoy segura... yo... solo debo ser persistente. Sé que está allí." Le sonreí.

"Esperemos que tengas razón" Respondió con una débil sonrisa. "¿Y cómo van las cosas en la escuela?"

"Bien, bastante bien. Las clases están... sencillas" Sonreí. "¡Cuéntame de ti! ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?"

"Por aquí todo va bien. Me estoy preparando para la universidad, Literatura. Quiero estudiar Literatura" Sonrió.

"Ten por hecho que hasta ganaras una beca. A los chicos y a mí nos propusieron una en una universidad en New York, mis padres tienen un departamento allá, así que la mudanza no sería tan complicada" Rasque mi cuello.

"¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! ¡Elsa! ¡Tienes una beca completa!"

"Lo sé" Sonreí. "Mis padres se emocionaron muchísimo y los chicos también. Al final de cuentas los tres mosqueteros seguirán unidos después de terminar la escuela"

"Felicitaciones, señorita Frost" Dijo en voz graciosa

"Muchas gracias, señorita Flament" Reí. "¿Cómo van las cosas con Adam?"

 _Flashback._

 _Mientras trataba de realizar un tour organizado por toda la escuela enseñándole a Belle todas las instalaciones, no habíamos parado de hablar sobre nosotras. Le contaba sobre mí, mis amigos, mi familia, las cosas que me gustaban hacer y viceversa. Habíamos logrado establecer un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte._

 _Fueron unas semanas después en las que empecé a sentir cierta atracción hacia Belle que no sabía cómo interpretar. Era hermosa, nadie podía negárselo, pero no era solo belleza externa, también era la interna. Hablaba con tanta pasión sobre el contenido de los libros que se encontraba leyendo o ya había leído, siempre nos encontrábamos debatiendo sobre posibles respuestas de cualquier ejercicio de un curso en específico, pues casi siempre estudiábamos juntas. Disfrutaba verla tan concentrada leyendo bajo aquel árbol ubicado en la parte trasera de la escuela, mientras que en otras ocasiones ella se sentaba en las bancas del campo de beisball solo para verme entrenar. Me gustaba verla dibujar y mucho más cuando descubrí aquel retrato mío pintado a carboncillo donde reposaba mis manos en mi bate, apoyándolo en mi cuello en el momento en que el Couch Phil nos daba órdenes para el entrenamiento._

 _Fue tal vez unos 4 meses después cuando tomamos más confianza entre las dos y comenzamos a tener conversaciones un poco más personales. Al final sabíamos que podíamos confiar la una en la otra._

 _"Creí que el jugar beisball incluía tener fuerza en los brazos" Dijo mirándome con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

 _Reí. "Créeme que lo hace, pero ten piedad de mí, tuve entrenamiento en la mañana" Me defendí mientras continuaba batiendo la masa de cupcackes dentro del bowl color rojo._

 _"Claro que sí, Supermán" Respondió riendo, mientras se acercaba a mí._

 _Nos encontrábamos preparando cupcackes un sábado por la noche en mi casa. Habíamos quedado en preparar un postre y luego estudiar un par de materias con Kristoff y Olaf que, como siempre, dejaban todo para el último minuto. La semana de exámenes era la que se avecinaba y ellos con las justas podían recordar la fórmula de la velocidad de la clase de física._

 _"Dame eso y descansa un rato, parece que estas apunto de tener un ataque" Rió mientras extendía sus manos hacia mí._

 _"Que graciosa" Le entregue el bowl._

 _"¿Cuándo no lo soy?" Respondió haciendo soltar una pequeña risa. "Els, ¿Llegaste a entender del todo ese ejercicio de Física? El de lanzamiento"_

 _"Uhm... ¿El que tenía vectores?" Pregunte ladeando mi cabeza, parada a su costado apoyando mi antebrazo en la mesa de centro de la cocina._

 _"Si ese"_

 _"Si si ¿Quieres que te lo explique después?"_

 _"Por favor"_

 _"Claro, no hay problema" Le sonreí._

 _"Eres la mejor" Dijo mientras manchaba con un poco de masa un lado de mi mejilla._

 _"¡Hey! Ven aquí..." Empecé a perseguirla dando vueltas por la cocina, la sala y el jardín, para terminar riendo como locas en el salón con instrumentos musicales que tenía mi padre. Lo único que nos distanciaba era el piano de color negro en el centro de la habitación._

 _"¿Enserio hemos empezado toda esta persecución por una pequeña mancha en tu cara?" Preguntó riendo. "¡Ya lo limpiaste de todas formas!"_

 _"Es el inicio de la guerra" Dije moviéndome a un lado, provocando que ella se moviera en dirección contraria. Estire mis brazos hasta tomarla de la cintura y capturarla entre mis brazos. "Ahora está bajo mi poder, mademoiselle Flament" Ella soltó una fuerte risa una vez que mis dedos comenzaron a moverse por sus costados, le hacía cosquillas._

 _"¡Elsa! ¡Me rindo! ¡Dejare que me tires el bowl en la cabeza!"_

 _"¿Lo prometes?" Le hice más cosquillas._

 _"¡Lo prometo!" Mis dedos pararon con su movimiento, pero aún se mantenían aferrados a su cintura. "¡Lo prometo...!"_

 _Su risa se fue calmando poco a poco, no podía dejar de abrazarla, ni mucho menos despegar mi mejilla que se encontraba apoyada en una parte de su cabeza. Belle desprendía un aroma a rosas muy característico, me hacía sentir tranquilidad y serenidad, como si estuviera en un lugar sin ruido, sin personas, solo yo en un parque tomando una larga siesta. Sin nadie que molestara._

 _Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo, o tal vez segundos, habían pasado, que no me percaté que Belle se había volteado. Estaba frente a mí, sus manos descansaban en mis brazos y las mías en su cintura, me miraba a los ojos con un cierto brillo en ellos que no conocía o, por los menos, no había visto antes._

 _No sé por qué, ni mucho menos como llego la situación, pero ahí estábamos, abrazadas y besándonos en el centro de la habitación._

 _Comenzamos a caminar a paso torpe, ni siquiera sabíamos a dónde nos dirigíamos hasta que la espalda de Belle, protegida por mis brazos, chocó con algo. Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrar los de Belle cerrados, su rostro estaba totalmente relajado._

 _Di un rápido escaneo a las cosas que teníamos a los costados, la tenía acorralada entre el piano y mi cuerpo. Tome su cintura y la levante hasta dejarla sentada en la base del piano. Enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cadera, pegándome mucho más a ella. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tibios al tacto, al igual que su lengua, que poco a poco se hacía un lugar entre mi boca. Comencé a acariciar sus costados y espalda subiendo y bajando mis manos por todo su contorno. Era una sensación... muy agradable, tal vez por el mismo hecho de que ella siempre me trataba con dulzura, me sentía realmente cómoda cuando nos encontrábamos juntas porque sabía que podíamos hablar de lo que fuese que se nos viniera a la mente, desde algún tema de la escuela hasta de lo que comimos la noche anterior._

 _Pero entonces la imagen de una bella chica con el cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules como el cielo en un día de verano apareció en mi mente._

 _Tenía una bella sonrisa y estiraba su mano, invitándome a tocarla mientras caminaba de espalda, su cuerpo era rodeado por aquel parque al que solíamos ir los domingos a caminar después de haber comprado un par de conos de helado._

 _"¿Qué pasó Els? ¿Me vas a decir que te cansaste de caminar?" Dijo Anna en voz burlona con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Aún tenemos mucho camino que recorrer"_

 _"Contigo recorrería todos los caminos del mundo, Anna" Respondí sonriendo mientras estiraba mi mano, sin tocarla aún._

 _Salí de mi imaginación de un segundo a otro. Los labios de Belle dejaron de moverse y su cuerpo quedó estático._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no tenía idea de lo que ella podía pensar en ese momento de mí, ni siquiera yo sabía en qué pensar, por Dios, ¡Había besado a la chica y pensado en Anna al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué tal si en su cabeza estaba el si me había aprovechado de la situación? ¿Qué tal si ya no quería establecer ni el mínimo lazo de amistad conmigo?_

 _"Elsa yo... lo siento... no... no puedo..." Se disculpó mirando a un punto x del suelo._

 _"Discúlpame a mí, también pude pararlo, pero no lo hice. Permíteme ayudarte" Dije mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarle a bajar de la base del piano. "No quiero que pienses que me he aprovechado de ti, jamás te haría algo así" Miraba mis manos, tratando de buscar alguna disculpa que ella pudiera aceptar._

 _"Hey..." Tomo mi mentón y subió mi rostro. "No ha sido tu culpa y se, enserio sé que jamás me harías daño. Por dios, eres la persona más amable y linda que pude haber conocido hasta ahora" Acaricio mi mejilla, haciéndome sonreír. "Tu... Me atraes Elsa, no voy a negártelo, lo haces desde la primera semana que te conocí porque... " Soltó un suspiro. "Adam... Adam es el nombre de mi ex novio, él y yo... terminamos unos días antes de que tomara un avión hacia aquí, Arendelle. El... Tiene un temperamento muy fuerte con los demás, incluso conmigo de vez en cuando. Tuvo una infancia muy difícil, su madre murió cuando él era pequeño y su padre jamás le prestó atención, hasta ahora." Cerró sus ojos y dio una larga respiración. "Días antes de viajar tuvimos una fuerte discusión, él no estaba para nada contento de que me fuera un año más a un intercambio escolar, los únicos meses que pasamos juntos eran los de vacaciones y para él no era suficiente. Llegamos a los gritos y... decidimos dar la relación por terminada, él creía que esta no funcionaría cuando estábamos a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, estaba cansado de tan solo poder verme a través de una pantalla" Soltó una pequeña risa, sus ojos estaban acuosos, tome su mano y comencé a acariciarla con mi pulgar. "A lo que voy es... que me recuerdas muchísimo a él, Adam fue un caballero siempre, a pesar del carácter que manejaba. Me trataba bien cuando estábamos juntos, siempre amable y respetuoso, pero todo terminaba cuando su mal humor le ganaba." Hizo una breve pausa. "Ahora no estoy lista para tener algún tipo de relación contigo o con quién se presente en mi camino. Aun pienso en Adam y considero que no es correcto el besarte y pensar en otras personas. Cuando dos personas se besan lo único que importa es lo que ambas sientan y mis sentimientos aún no están listos para comenzar de nuevo. Espero que puedas entenderlo" Dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"No sé si el destino tiene algo preparado para nosotras dos, por lo general siempre nos da unas buenas pasadas" Ella soltó una risa. "No quiero que te sientas presionada, no te presiono ni obligo a nada Belle. Recién nos estamos conociendo, eres muy muy linda y... a quien engaño; eres hermosa. Incluso me atrevería a decir que eres la chica perfecta, pero, si te soy realmente sincera, mi mente no estaba al cien por ciento concentrada en ti mientras... Uhm... nos besamos" Hice una mueca._

 _"Lo sé" Sonrió._

 _"¿Lo sabes?"_

 _"Me llamaste Anna mientras me besabas" Soltó una risa._

 _Me quede pasmada. "¿Hablas enserio?"_

 _"¿Te he mentido alguna vez?" Alzó una ceja._

 _"Belle... lo siento..."_

 _"No hay nada que sentir, podríamos decir que estamos a mano" Soltó una risa. "Aparte, es bastante obvio lo que sientes por ella"_

 _"¿Ah sí?" Alce mis cejas._

 _"La forma en como la miras, como la tratas, solo te faltaría comprar una corona para que la hagas tu reina." Ambas reímos. "Tus ojos brillan cuando me hablas de ella o hablas con ella, de una manera muy especial, no es algo pasajero, es... real. Y ni hablar de la sonrisa tonta que llevas cuando la tienes cerca." Me miró con una sonrisa. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de ella?"_

 _"Desde la primera vez que la conocí" Le sonreí._

 _"¿Porque no has intentado nada?"_

 _"Kristoff..." Suspiré. "No quiere que intente nada con ella, me lo dejo bastante claro el año pasado y en el verano de este año"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Aparte de ser extremadamente celoso, Kris considera que... no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella. Quiere a alguien que la cuide y que la proteja tanto como lo hace el y..." Alce los hombros. "Parece que no coincido con sus requerimientos, si quieres llamarlo así."_

 _"No hay persona que pueda cuidarla mejor que tú. La conoces de pies a cabeza" Me regaló una última sonrisa antes de que el timbre de casa sonara._

 _"Deben ser los chicos y aún no tenemos listos los cupcackes" Dije mientras cedía el paso para que Belle saliera por la puerta de la habitación._

 _"Haré que batan la mezcla entonces, ya que ALGUIEN por aquí no tiene nada de fuerza"_

 _"Me internare en el gimnasio y no saldré de allí hasta tener los brazos de Hulk"_

 _"Estoy segura que el Couch Phil me lo agradecerá" Comentó riendo._

 _"Todo bien entre nosotras, ¿verdad?" Pregunte mientras tomaba su mano para detenerla. "No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda en un futuro ni ahora"_

 _"Tranquila, como tú misma dijiste; tal vez el destino nos quiera juntas, tal vez no. Pero ahora no es el momento para averiguarlo, no cuando nuestras mentes piensan en otras personas" Acaricio mi mano. "Todo está bien entre nosotras, no te preocupes por eso" Depósito un suave beso en mi mejilla y me miró con una sonrisa._

 _"Si hubiera sido Adam, jamás te hubiese dejado ir"_

 _"Te pasaré su número para que se lo digas, tal vez lo hagas entrar en razón" Dijo riendo._

 _"Créeme que lo haré con gusto" Ambas reímos._

 _Fin Flashback._

"Bastante bien, su temperamento está mejorando muchísimo. Esta más tranquilo de saber que ya no iré a ningún lado" Dijo sonriendo. "Te manda saludos a decir verdad"

Reí. "Devuélveselos de mi parte. Si el tiempo quiere y alguna vez voy a visitarte, le pateare el trasero por hacerte sufrir tanto" Dije mientras señalaba la pantalla.

"Me encantaría ver eso" Rio. "Qué bueno saber que estás bien"

"Lo mismo digo yo"

"Muy bien, dejare que descanses y por mi parte seguiré sumergiendo mi cerebro en esta pila de libros" Dijo mientras señalaba aquella Torre Eiffel construida de libros desordenados.

"Me parece perfecto mademoiselle Flament". Ella rió.

"Cuídate y llámame por si necesitas hablar o para lo que sea ¿Sí?"

"Lo haré" Le sonreí.

"Y Elsa, por favor, piensa bien en lo qué haces. Conoces muy bien las consecuencias de todo esto"

"Tranquila, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro"

"Bien, mándale saludos a los chicos. Estamos hablando pronto"

"De igual manera Belle, saludos a tu padre y Adam. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos" Le sonreí.

"Nos vemos Els" Me regalo una última sonrisa para después colgar la llamada.

Deje mi teléfono en la mesa de noche y me tire a la cama mirando el techo.

Pero qué día ¿eh?

Primero todo comenzó bien en la cita con Aurora, luego todo se fue al demonio cuando Anna me dejo atada de manos en mi propia casa y para terminarlo de la mejor manera me llama Belle, extrañaba hablar con ella por lo menos unos minutos.

Saqué las zapatillas con ayuda de mis pies y me acomodé entre mis sabanas. Mañana sería un día nuevo, un día mejor.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

 _Sábado, 8:30am_

"¡Despierta Frost! ¡Quiero verte en movimiento! ¡Ya ya ya!" Grito el Couch Phil mientras aplaudía a mi costado, haciéndome dar un gran susto.

Llevaba vigilando a Anna desde que llegue al entrenamiento con los chicos. Ella estaba de lo más tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todo estuviese normal. Y yo parada, vigilando cada paso, cada movimiento, muriendo por hablar con ella.

"Hey Frost ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Jack parándose a mi costado.

"¿Ah? Si si, estoy bien" Respondí distraída.

"¿Segura? Tu rostro se ve... neutro"

"Ujum, segura" Le regale una media sonrisa

"¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡Quiero verlos estirando esos músculos! ¡Continúen con la rutina 2!"

Continuamos con los ejercicios de calentamiento que el Couch nos asignaba por media hora y un poco más. Desde aquella vez que Aladdin se estiró un tendón por no tomar enserio el calentamiento, el Couch Phil nos mataba en cada entrenamiento con distintas rutinas de estiramiento. Rutinas por aquí y rutinas por allá para evitar lastimarnos cualquier musculo importante.

Entre todas las cosas que hacía en el campo, mi vista jamás se apartó de Anna, de cómo iba su entrenamiento, si en algún momento este entraría en descanso y de cómo carajos haría para hablarle sin que ella me evitara.

Paso probablemente una media hora más cuando el entrenamiento de las porristas había entrado en descanso. Esa era mi oportunidad.

Mirando a todo lado me empecé a separar del grupo hasta llegar a las bancas, tomar mi toalla y terminar toda el agua que había en mi botella. Busqué a Anna con la mirada y la encontré conversando con Rapunzel y Ariel, parecía que se dirigían al baño.

Comencé a caminar al lugar para llegar después que ellas. Tal vez podría encontrarla en la puerta y hablar unos minutos...

"¡Oye Frost! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó el Couch Phil detrás mío. "Quiero tu trasero bateando en el campo ahora mismo"

"Mierda... eh... al baño Couch" Voltee mientras señalaba con mi pulgar alguna ubicación detrás mía.

"Tienes 5 minutos, aprovéchalos bien" Contestó el pequeño hombre mientras regresaba al campo con el equipo. "¿¡Que esperan señoritas!? ¡No bajen la guardia por un par de ojos coquetos y comiencen a moverse!" Grito mientras hacía sonar su silbato, haciendo que los demás quitaran su vista de las porristas.

Fui a paso rápido en dirección al baño donde Anna, Rapunzel y Ariel acababan de entrar. Me quede esperando en la puerta, a esperar a que ellas volviesen a salir.

"¿Irán a la fiesta de Erick?" Preguntó Rapunzel.

"Parece que si" Respondió Ariel. "Me invitó ayer en las clases de natación"

Erick, muy aparte de pertenecer al equipo, también sentía una pasión hacia el mar, el agua. Su padre pertenece a la marina de guerra, es capitán y desde muy pequeño Erick estuvo en contacto siempre con el agua. Lo que más le gustaba y era capaz de hacer por todo el día era pasar tiempo en la playa o en una piscina. De igual manera con Ariel, por lo que se, desde pequeña siempre le gustó el agua, podía estar en una bañera todo el día sin aburrirse, por lo que también practicaba natación en los tiempos libres.

"Es algo obvio que le gustas, Ariel" Dijo Anna. "Siempre busca que entablar conversaciones contigo y llamar tu atención de una manera u otra"

"Erick es lindo, deberías darle una oportunidad"

"Sé que es lindo, pero solo quiero divertirme y buscar aventuras, no una relación seria" Respondió Ariel sin importancia.

"En algún momento tendrás que sentar cabeza" Comentó Rapunzel riendo.

"Tal vez, pero en unos mil años más" Respondió haciendo que Anna y Rapunzel rieran. "Seré la típica tía soltera que vive la vida al 100% que tendrán sus hijos"

"No dejare que te conozcan" Dijo Anna riendo.

"¡Qué tal descaro!" Exclamó Ariel mientras las tres chicas se reían, estas se escuchaban muy cerca de la puerta.

Este era el momento. Empuje la puerta con cuidado encontrándome con las tres porristas frente a mí.

"Hola chicas" Salude haciéndome la sorprendida.

"Hola Els" Dijo Punzie mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Que coincidencia Frost, encontrarnos en el baño" Ariel me guiñó un ojo. "Procura llegar antes en otra oportunidad" Dijo pasando por mi costado. Algo apretó mi trasero. "¿Cuantas sentadillas haces? ¿Mil?" Dios mío.

Anna pasó riendo por mi costado, sin siquiera decirme un hola. "Hey espera..." Tome su muñeca, haciendo que volteara a verme. "¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? ¿Por favor?"

"Te esperaremos en el campo" Dijo Rapunzel detrás de mí mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de nosotras.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Umm... me dejaste atada ayer... en mi casa"

"¿Y?" Cruzó sus brazos.

"Fui a tu casa ayer y no te encontré, te llamé unas mil veces y no me contestaste..." Ella corto lo que estaba por decir.

"¿Ahora eres un tipo de acosadora?" Alzó una ceja.

"¿Que? ¡No! Yo... solo necesitaba una explicación"

"¿Explicación de qué?"

"Me dejaste atada. En mi propia casa"

"No tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones de lo que hago"

"Las tienes que dar cuando tu "juego" dejo así mis muñecas" Baje la manga de mi polera para así poder mostrarle el color rojo-morado que mis muñecas habían adquirido al tener que forcejear con las cuerdas. "Se me corto la circulación, mis manos estuvieron totalmente entumecidas"

"Como sea Frost, no me interesa" Intentó pasar por mi costado, dispuesta a irse.

"Anna espera, por favor" Tome su mano. "Solo dame unos minutos más, no he terminado de conversar con.."

¡SPLASH!

Ardor. Siento ardor en mi mejilla derecha. Y quema, quema demasiado.

Ella... ¿Me había tirado una bofetada?

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. Solo sexo, Frost, no conseguirás nada más de mí. Mételo en tu cabeza."

Y se fue, dejándome totalmente pasmada al costado de la puerta de salida del baño.

.

"Ten cuidado con ese hombro, te necesitamos para la próxima semana" Dijo Jack a un costado mientras la máquina al frente mío se encargaba de arrojar pelotas, las cuales era fuertemente golpeadas por mi bate y mi enojo. El entrenamiento hacia terminando hacia unos 20 minutos atrás, pero había decidido quedarme un rato más, tratando de calmar el malestar que sentía en mi cuerpo mientras los chicos y algunas de las porristas fueron por unos helados.

Jack silbó. "Ese es el sexto Home run" Posó sus manos en su cintura. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien." Respondí mientras azotaba la pelota con fuerza por medio de mi bate.

"Esa pelota que acabas de golpear dice lo contrario"

"No es momento de bromas, Jack"

"Oye, quiero ayudarte, pero si no me hablas no puedo. Aun no me gradúo como adivino" Apoyo su bate al suelo, mientras reposaba las palmas de sus manos en la cara contraria. "Así que preguntare; ¿Qué sucede?" La máquina dejó de arrojar pelotas, todas estaban desparramadas a lo largo del campo. Con el bate aun en mano, comencé a caminar recogiendo cada pelota que encontrara en mi camino. "Wow wow wow, ¿Qué es eso en tu mejilla?" Preguntó mientras alzaba mi barbilla y yo la retiraba con las mismas. "Frost, tienes una mano impresa en tu mejilla, te juro que puedo ver la silueta de los dedos" Movió los dedos de su mano. "¿Quién lo hizo?" Le mostré una cara de ¿Enserio estás preguntando eso? "Oh, claro, que otra persona si no" Dijo en una pequeña risa. "La pregunta nuevamente formulada ahora es ¿Por qué?"

"Porque solo le pedí una maldita explicación, le pedí por favor que no se fuera, que solo me diera unos minutos." Dije entre dientes y empecé a pegarle al suelo con el bate. "¡Pero no! ¡Me tiró una puta bofetada! ¡Y luego me restregó en la cara! ¡Que no quiere nada de mí!" Di un último golpe tirando el bate al pasto.

Jack se quedó callado por unos segundos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó tocando mi hombro.

Tome una larga respiración. "Si..."

"Necesitabas desahogarte, está bien" Dijo mientras le daba un leve masaje a mis hombros. "Mira, sé que jamás cambiaras de decisión respecto a Anna, lo tengo bien claro. Estarás detrás de ella a pesar de todas las cosas que te haga pasar. Pero es que..." Soltó un suspiro. "¡Tienes a Aurora muriendo por ti! Osea... siempre está preguntando por cómo estás, te quiere, está al pendiente de lo que pasa en cada día de tu vida ¡Al punto de ser la primera en enterarse si es que se te rompió una uña!" Exclamó haciéndome reír. "No se tu Elsa, tampoco sé que carajos tiene Dunbroch en la cabeza para ser tan perseverante respecto a Anna, pero yo soy Team Aurora. Creo... no, no creo, SE que harían una buena pareja, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad"

"¿Sabes que es curioso?"

"¿Que?"

"Belle me dijo prácticamente lo mismo ayer, cuando conversamos por Skype" Dije mirándolo.

"Lo que Belle diga es la ley. Y sabes que lo es" Me dio un leve empujón con su hombro. "¡Bueno! Ya que estás aquí y tienes el auto que yo jamás tendré, tendrás el lujo de llevarme a casa el día de hoy" Guiño un ojo.

"¿Lujo? Eso debería llamarse martirio"

"Puedes decir lo que quieras Frost, pero no podrías vivir sin mí, lo sabes muy bien" Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de alambre que recorría todo el perímetro de nuestro campo de juego.

"Claro que si Jack, claro que si" Negaba con mi cabeza mientras caminaba detrás de él.

"Aunque... si Anna logró hacerte enojar al punto de que pudieras anotar unos mil Home run... podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para hacerlo otra vez antes de cada juego. ¡Seriamos DIO-SES!"

"Idiota" Reí mientras le ponía cabe, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al piso.

"Jodete Frost" Dijo desde el suelo mientras me partía de la risa aun caminando.

 _Sábado, 9pm._

"Sabes que puedes subir, cambiarte y ya, de todas maneras, te ves bien con lo que sea que te pongas. Aurora te comería entera con ese pijama puesto si tan solo la dejaras" Dijo Jack desde la cocina de casa.

Los chicos habían pasado a mi casa hacia probablemente unos 20 minutos. Querían tratar de convencerme para ir a la fiesta de Erick, pero no estaba de los mejores ánimos en ese momento, quería quedarme en casa y descansar, el hombro me había empezado a doler debido al sobre esfuerzo que tuve en la tarde en el campo.

"Estoy cansada, Jack. Me quedaré en casa a ver alguna serie o película. Tal vez me ponga a jugar Call of Duty en modo zombies. Necesito saber cómo pasar esa cosa." Dije echada en el sofá de la sala de entrada de la casa.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? Ella me escribió por chat, dijo que Aurora estaba con ella y las demás chicas en la fiesta, está preguntando por ti" Dijo Kristoff apoyado en la pared.

"Le escribiré luego y le diré que me quedaré a descansar" Alce mis hombros. "¿Tienen auto?"

"Iremos en el auto de mis padres" Contestó Olaf mientras hacía tintinear las llaves en su mano.

"Está bien. Vayan con cuidado y avísenme cualquier cosa, estaré despierta hasta tarde así que no duden en llamarme por si algo pasa"

Kristoff soltó un suspiro. "Tu igual, avísanos si necesitas algo o por si cambias de opinión" Dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello.

Mérida se acercó y hablo en voz baja. "¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo? Puedo quedarme un rato y luego tomar un taxi"

"De ninguna manera, todo bien, tu tranquila, podemos hablar luego. No miento cuando digo que estoy cansada" Le regale una media sonrisa. "Vayan a divertirse"

"Y como no estarlo, después de todos los Home run que hizo después del entrenamiento" Dijo Jack mientras pasaba por nuestro lado con una bolsa de frituras en mano y la otra entre sus brazos.

"Cualquier cosa llámame" Mérida señaló su teléfono.

"Por supuesto que sí, mamá" Reí.

"Nos vemos luego Els" Olaf se despidió abriendo la puerta.

"Nos vemos muchachos" Moví mi mano como signo de despedida mientras estos salían por la puerta de entrada.

 _Horas después._

"¿Se supone que esta cosa debería dejarme llevar tres armas verdad?" Dije mientras compraba un tipo de caja con grageas de un dispensador en el juego.

Debía llevar una hora jugando online. La primera partida fue desastrosa, perdimos en la escena 8, ahora en una nueva partida íbamos en la escena 15. Nada mal para ser la quinta vez que jugaba esta extensión del juego.

"¿No hay electricidad? ¿Cómo qué no? ¿De dónde demonios se supone que la acti...?" El timbre sonó.

Eran las 11:49 de la noche. Los chicos estaban en la fiesta y en el caso de haber regresado por algo me hubieran avisado.

Deje el mando encima del sofá y camine en dirección a la puerta con mi bate preferido en mano. Uno nunca sabe con qué personas puedes toparte en la puerta de tu casa.

Ya frente a esta, pose mi vista sobre la hendidura que me permitía ver a la persona que se encontraba fuera de casa pero este estaba tapado, se veía todo negro.

"¿Quién es?" No hubo respuesta. "No abriré la puerta hasta que me digas quién eres o por lo menos me dejes verte." Nada. "Bien, ten buenas noches" Dije mientras retrocedía un paso y me disponía a regresar a mi habitación.

"Soy yo, Frost" Dijo aquella voz en tono frustrado.

Pare en seco y retrocedí, posando mi mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

Anna estaba parada en la puerta de mi casa.

Llevaba un bello vestido color azul que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y permitía ver sus hombros desnudos y parte de su clavícula, unos zapatos de tacón y su cabello rubio fresa caía por su hombro derecho. En sus manos tenía una caja de pizza y encima de esta un par de estuches de películas.

"¿Anna que...? Pensé que estarías a la fiesta..."

"Lo estaba hace una... media hora, pero... no podía dejar de sentir esa maldita culpa que carcomía mi cerebro y yo..." Soltó un largo suspiro. "Ya que, estoy frente tuyo, no hay marcha atrás. Quería pedirte perdón por, primero, dejarte amarrada dentro de tu casa el Viernes, no estuvo bien y no debí hacerlo. Y segundo por... la bofetada que te di en el baño, fui una idiota, no tenía que reaccionar así, estabas en todo tu derecho de pedirme una explicación." Se disculpó mientras miraba mi mejilla derecha aun sonrojada por el fuerte golpe que me dio en la tarde. "Traje pizza y... un par de películas de Harry Potter. Pensé qué tal vez... no lo sé... podríamos verlas" Alzó los hombros. "Juntas."

Anna me... ¿Estaba ofreciendo ver una película?

"Debo estar soñando" Dije riendo.

"¿Disculpa?" Ella alzó una ceja.

"Pellízcame."

"¿Que te pellizque? Acabo de pedirte disculpas ¿Y me estás pidiendo que te pellizque?"

"Si" Ella me miró extrañada, pero aun así acercó su mano a mi brazo y me dio un fuerte pellizcon. "Ouch" Sobe mi brazo. "Ese dolió"

"Tú lo pediste" Alzó los hombros. "¿Entonces? ¿Me dejaras pasar o qué? Hace frio aquí fuera"

"Oh si si, cl-claro" Me hice a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

Una vez que entro cerré la puerta tras de mí y dejé el bate dentro del porta paraguas que teníamos al costado de la puerta de entrada. Me la quede mirando.

Algo extraño estaba pasando, ella no suele venir a mi casa porque ya, solo lo hace si necesita algo en específico, ya sea explicarle algún tema de la escuela o como esa vez que se quedó sin las llaves de su casa aquel día lluvioso ¿Y que ahora estuviera aquí, para ver películas? Algo no me cuadraba bien.

"¿Frost?"

"¿Eh?" Dije parpadeando.

"¿Te acabas de levantar o algo? Estas un poco torpe"

"No no... estaba jugando Play" Rasque mi cuello. "Uhm... ¿Quieres estar en mi habitación? ¿O prefieres ir a la sala? Si es en mi cuarto podemos ver la película en mi cama o en el sofá, si no podemos llevar las almohadas y tirarlas al suelo de la sala y echarnos allí..." La descripción de mi idea fue interrumpida por unos suaves labios con sabor a cereza que se impactaron con los míos, junto con un par de brazos rodeando mi cuello.

"¿Harry Potter? ¿O yo en tu cama? ¿Qué prefieres?" Preguntó en un susurro contra mis labios.

"Tú en mi cama."

"Buena elección."

Sabía que en todo esto había gato encerrado.

* * *

 **¡Bueno! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Quería dejarles un capitulo antes meterme de lleno a los estudios, así la espera no será tan larga. Aunque tengo que decir que se acerca una fiesta en la playa el próximo capítulo ;) Ya tengo bastantes ideas en mente que tratare de escribir en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Sobre los comentarios:**

 **Meyo: ¿Menudo castigo verdad? Anna está siendo muy mala, creo que tendré que aflojarla un poco… o darle algo de su propia medicina. Ya veremos ;)**

 **MissManga19: ¡Hey! Tengo que darte las gracias por tus recomendaciones, de verdad. Voy a tratar de mejorar en lo que me comentas, este es mi primer fic, nunca había escrito uno, pero dios mío, después de ver la película me quede: "Hay algo raro por aquí…" y encontré todas estas historias en la web de FanFiction que me tuvieron enganchada por horas antes de dormir, tenía que hacer algo al respecto hahahahahaha. Respecto al futuro de Elsa y Anna, hay que tener paciencia, las cosas se irán arreglando de a poco ;) Gracias y espero que hayas tenido un lindo día también :)**

 **BlackStarr18: ¡Gracias! Continuare escribiendo todo lo que bota mi loca e hiperactiva imaginación ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡L-476 out!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia!_**

 ** _No tengo perdón, lo sé. Pero ha sido un mes de locos, se los juro. Quería subir el cap ayer pero el sueño pudo más conmigo y decidí completar lo que me faltaba al día siguiente, osea hoy, de paso que terminaba con un par de cosas que había dejado sueltas, no se me ocurría que agregarle, que quitarle o como describir ciertas escenas. Me ha agarrado un resfrío y la verdad es que he estado media tonta estos días._**

 ** _El bendito resfrío no ayuda en nada._**

 ** _Y ya está, no los aburro más ¡Aquí lo tienen!_**

 ** _Este capítulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna._**

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen :'(_**

 ** _Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen._**

* * *

"Anna... espera..." Hablo Elsa entre besos.

"Shh..."

Habíamos llegado a paso tonto a su habitación después de varios tropezones en el sofá y en la escalera. Había logrado bajar un poco el pantalón de pijama que llevaba puesto y comenzado a frotar mi punto de placer con el de ella.

No pude lograr distraerme después de aquella bofetada que le di en la tarde, me había sobrepasado con ello, y demasiado. Hice has lo imposible por sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero nada me daba resultado, mi subconsciente seguía recordándomelo y no pararía hasta que me disculpara con ella de la manera correcta.

 _Horas atrás..._

 _Estaba sentada en uno de los tantos sofás que tenía la casa de Erick. Acompañaba mis pensamientos con un vaso color rojo descartable de quién sabe qué bebida en mi mano._

 _Llevaba bastante tiempo observando el timón de madera que adornaba parte de la sala principal . ¡Y es que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en su cara en el instante en que le tire aquella bofetada! Se veía tan sorprendida... lastimada._ _Nunca había estado en la necesidad de darle un golpe de tal magnitud, solía darle golpes cariñosos por así decirlo cada vez que me molestaba o decía algo lo suficientemente estúpido para merecerlo, pero nunca algo así, tan… fuerte._

 _Ni siquiera tuve una razón por la cual golpearla. Mi única excusa era que me había quedado sin argumentos, ella quería una explicación, una merecida explicación y yo no lo tenía ¿Que esperaba que le dijera? ¿Qué la deje amarrada en ese sillón cuando estaba a un segundo de venirse porque me sentí malditamente celosa y traicionada de que besara a Aurora allí? ¿En el lugar en donde casi le di mi primer beso? ¿Y ya?_

 _¿Acabo de decir celosa?_

 _"¿Cielo? Vamos a bailar" Hans me tomo de la mano, invitándome a acompañarlo a la inexistente pista de baile mientras mi mente salía de su mundo y regresaba a este._

 _Ni siquiera pude contestarle, me tenía parada frente a él con más gente bailando a nuestro alrededor antes de poder vocalizar un "Si"_

 _"Uhm... ¿Amor? Sabes que para bailar debes moverte ¿Verdad?" Dijo Hans sarcásticamente mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada._

 _"Ah... si..." Respondí mientras agitaba mi cabeza._

 _"¿Que te sucede? Vienes actuando como tonta en todo el día"_

 _"Nada, solo necesito... un poco de aire" Di una media vuelta para regresar a sentarme una vez más en el sofá._

 _"Iré por un trago, te veo luego" Escuche decir a Hans con pesadez en su voz._

 _"El señor patillas se veía bastante molesto" Dijo una voz a mi costado._

 _"Punzie... no lo sé, n-no lo note" Me senté en el sofá y cruce mis piernas. "¿Dónde quedo mi vaso con no sé qué?"_

 _"Anna Summers vas a decirme ahora mismo que sucede, has estado actuando demasiado extraña en todo el dia." Estaba a punto de responder, pero ella me corto. "Y no, no digas "No es nada Punzie, solo estoy distraída" porque no pienso creérmelo."_

 _"Creo que... que he hecho algo malo..." Respondí sin mirarla._

 _"¿Por qué?"_

 _"Le tire... una bofetada a Elsa en la tarde y... "_

 _"Le tiraste una..."_

 _"Y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, recuerdo su cara de sorpresa y… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo tan solo dejarlo pasar!"_

 _"¿Por qué le…?"_

 _"A la mierda, estoy harta, iré a disculparme" Me pare del sillón y tome mi bolso de mano. "No puedo más con mi subconsciente"_

 _Ella solo negó con su cabeza mientras intentaba tragarse la risa "¿Sabes que es gracioso?" Pregunto Punzie riendo. "Que la culpa te carcome por haberle tirado una bofetada, pero no por acostarte con ella dos veces a la semana a espaldas de Hans"_

 _"Lo sé, ni yo lo entiendo" Respondí mientras avanzaba a la puerta de salida de la casa. Tomaría un taxi e iría de camino a la casa de Elsa._

 _._

"Enserio, detente un minuto." Tuve que parar cuando sentí mis labios tocar sus mejillas y no sus labios.

Respiré hondo, tratando de llevar la poca paciencia que me quedaba. "¿Que sucede?"

"No podemos hacerlo ahora"

"¿No tienes protección? Solo avísame cuando estés apunto de venirte" Regrese a sus labios.

"No es eso..." Tranquilidad... tranquilidad. "Yo... enserio agradezco la intensión que tuviste al venir y disculparte por las acciones del día de ayer y las de hoy, de verdad lo aprecio. Pero estoy cansada ahora, pensé que podía olvidarme de eso por tan solo unos minutos, pero me duelen muchísimo los brazos"

"Yo me ocupo de..." Iba a seguir hablando, pero Elsa me corto.

"Hey... de verdad... no ahora, ¿Sí?" Me regaló una sonrisa ladeada. "Si seguimos con esto puedo obtener un desgarre muscular y el Couch Phil me matará, nuestro juego es el Martes" Le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a mi pierna derecha, las mías se encontraban ahorcadas sobre ella.

"¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte por lo de ayer?" Alce una ceja mientras me sentaba en su pelvis. "Porque tu amiguito está bien despierto allí abajo" Señale aquel bulto bastante prominente dentro de sus bóxers.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tuve mucho desgaste físico hoy en el entrenamiento y el Couch nos hizo prometer que no haríamos nada más hasta el día del juego. Incluyendo uhm… esto…"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Claro que sí, osea... si quiero, por dios claro que quiero" Me miro de la cintura para arriba, me mordí el labio para aguantar la risa. "Pero es mejor no hacerlo ahora, espero que puedas entenderlo" Me regalo una sonrisa ladeada.

Alcé mis hombros. "Supongo que está bien" Me separé de ella y me senté a su costado. "Entonces..." Suspiré. "Ya me disculpé, mi subconsciente está en paz, así que... Hasta luego Frost"

"No espera, veamos la película y... calentemos la pizza que trajiste" Tomo mi mano. "Quédate, prometo que será divertido"

No esa cara. No esa cara de ternura extrema que siempre ha sabido convencerme. No no no.

"Es... está bien" Qué tal resistencia.

"¡Genial! Dame un par de minutos, regresare con la pizza caliente y un par de refrescos" Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Puedes ir colocando el disco dentro de la consola, tengo la misma película en el estante de allí ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo verdad?"

"Creo que si" Respondí mirando su erección dentro de su pantalón.

"Uhm..." Tomó una casaca que se encontraba colgada en su perchero y se tapó. "Me encargaré de eso..."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Cruce mis piernas en la orilla de su cama. Elsa abrió los ojos como platos. "Estoy bromeando" Rodé mis ojos. "Intentaré reproducir la película con la consola"

"M-muy bien, ya v-vuelvo"

Una vez que desapareció por el marco de la puerta deje caer el peso de mi cuerpo en su cama, tome una almohada y solté un grito pegando lo más posible mi rostro a esta, para que mi frustración no pudiera escucharse.

¡Estaba extremadamente caliente! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldito Couch Phil! ¡Y maldito juego del Martes!

.

"¿Cómo demonios se prende esto?" Pregunte al aire mientras revisaba por todos los ángulos posibles algún botón que tuviera rotulado la palabra "ON". Pero nada, no encontraba nada.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Susurro Elsa en mi oído, haciéndome saltar de sorpresa.

"¿¡Algún día dejarás de asustarme así!?" Ella rió mientras me tapaba la cara con ambas manos. "Un día de estos me dará algo y será tu culpa por completo" Continuó riendo mientras tomaba el cassete de la película y extraía el CD. "Jodete Frost"

"¿Ves el botón de aquí?" Dijo mientras señalaba un botón en el centro del mando color negro que tenía impreso el logo de la marca de PlayStation. Asentí. "Sirve para prenderlo, solo debes presionarlo y..." La consola hizo el sonido ¡Pip! "Se prende" Me sonrió.

"Da igual, jamás aprenderé a manejar esas cosas" Me di la vuelta y senté en el sofá, frente mío había una pequeña butaca con la caja de pizza encima y dos vasos con soda en ellos a los costados.

"Podría enseñarte, si quieres" Se sentó a mi lado.

"Ya veremos" Tomé el vaso de gaseosa y vertí el líquido en mi boca.

Elsa no había parado de comportarse de manera extraña media hora después de que Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte I había empezado a reproducirse en su PS4. No paraba de moverse del asiento, movía sus piernas por aquí y sus brazos por allá, no tenía idea de que postura quería tomar en ese sillón. Pensé que se debía al desgaste físico que tuvo en el entrenamiento de la mañana, a veces el cuerpo se cansa y los músculos duelen demasiado, a tal punto que eres capaz de acomodar tu cuerpo en posturas bastante extrañas para aliviarlas. Pero deseché esa idea una vez que vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Elsa había dejado descansar el codo de su brazo izquierdo en el respaldar del sillón, más o menos a la altura de mi oído derecho.

Sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero me daba tanta gracia y ternura su manera de comportarse y actuar para lograr un objetivo que preferí dejar que siguiera con su intento de "ligar" conmigo.

Se mantuvo un par de minutos en esa posición, luego procedió a apoyar su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con su codo aun apoyado en el respaldar. Cruzó sus piernas y empezó con un movimiento frenético con su pie izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo, solía hacer eso cuando se encontraba ansiosa o nerviosa. Al final de cuentas, la espera no resultó ser tan larga para que diera el último paso y llegara a su objetivo.

Elsa "bostezó" y estiro su brazo, abrazándome por los hombros.

"¿De verdad vas a usar la táctica del bostezo?" Dije riendo mientras volteaba a la derecha a mirarla.

"Eh... no..." Regreso su brazo a su estado normal, apoyando su mano en sus piernas.

"Eso pensé" Regresé mi mirada a la pantalla.

 _Flashback, hace dos años._

 _"¿Pensaste en que película veremos?" Pregunte mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Elsa con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en ambas manos._

 _"Me estoy decidiendo entre ver Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego o el Príncipe Mestizo" Respondió sentada en el sofá frente al televisor con las dos películas en sus manos._

 _"Me gusta Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" Dije mientras dejaba descansar las tazas en el apoyabrazos plano de sofá._

 _"Entonces esa será" Contestó abriendo el cassette de la película con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió al estante en donde descansaba su dvd e introdujo la película en él. "¿Lista?" Pregunto tomando el control del televisor._

 _"Nací lista" Elsa soltó pequeña una risa antes de sentarse a mi lado y rodear mis hombros con su brazo derecho. Sonreí ante el acto y me acurruqué mucho más en sus brazos._

 _No había pasado más de una hora según lo que podía interpretar en las escenas de la película cuando sentí que Elsa se había quedado profundamente dormida apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más liviano y su respiración se había vuelto tranquila. Estaba con un fuerte resfriado a fin de cuentas, sentía que su cuerpo había sido golpeado por mil personas y sus defensas se encontraban bajo tierra._

 _Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, tome el control del televisor y presionando el botón rojo lo apague. Muy despacio comencé a recostar su cuerpo en el sofá, apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cabeza encima de la almohada que se encontraba descansando en el apoyabrazos izquierdo._

 _Se le veía tan tranquila, como un ángel durmiendo en paz absoluta. Era realmente hermosa._

 _No lo pensé un segundo más y alcé su brazo derecho con lentitud, asomé mi rostro a su cuello, abrazándome a su cuerpo mientras me sumergía también en mi propio sueño._

 _Sonreí por última vez en aquella noche mientras sentía sus brazos abrazarme a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás._

 _"Buenas noches, copo de nieve" Soltó en un suspiro contra mi oído._

 _Fin Flashback._

Solté una pequeña risa y luego mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de ocultar aquella sonrisa estúpida que pretendía colarse en mi rostro. Era inevitable el hacerlo cada vez que aquel recuerdo o cualquier otro cruzaba en mi cabeza, cada uno de ellos eran extremadamente adorables.

Elsa se caracterizaba por ser tierna. Por lo menos lo era siempre que se encontraba conmigo cerca. A pesar de mi comportamiento de niña resentida, ella aún se preocupaba por mí, buscaba que hacerme sentir cómoda y tener aquellas acciones tiernas que siempre tuvo en un pasado. Así que, con una determinación en el muy en fondo de mi ser, tome su mano y me acerqué mucho más a su cuerpo hasta estar prácticamente hombro con hombro y, ante su mirada perpleja, rodee su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, abrazándome a su cuerpo.

Se había quedado totalmente estática, ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movía, estaba totalmente dura.

"Ya puedes respirar" Dije soltando una pequeña risa mientras Elsa soltaba una larga respiración y luego volvía a contenerla. "Oye, enserio, respira" Solo bastó con tocar su muslo para que el aire retenido en sus pulmones volviera a salir. "Inhala y exhala, Frost, inhala y exhala" Dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y sentía como poco a poco Elsa iba relajando su cuerpo, acoplándome a ella en el abrazo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé, no les mentía cuando dije que tenía el sueño bastante profundo, pero me vi obligada a levantarme cuando empecé a sentir movimiento.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con el cuello de Elsa. Sentía flotar y una calidez realmente increíble en mi cuerpo, como aquella vez en la que dormimos juntas en su cama cuando las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir. Sentí aquella seguridad, calma y tranquilidad que no había sentido en probablemente dos años. Aquellos sentimientos que solo ella podía lograr en mí.

Me acostó en su cama con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana y recostó mi cabeza encima de su almohada, para luego taparme con sus sabanas a la altura de mis hombros. Y cuando pensé que se acostaría a mi costado, volví a sentir el frío de la noche envolviéndome en su habitación.

No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedará conmigo.

"Elsa"

Volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa, caminó en dirección a la cama e hinco una rodilla en el suelo para poder acercarse a mí.

"Hey... te quedaste dormida en el sofá y... lo siento, no quise despertarte, pero creí conveniente el acostarte en mi cama y pudieras dormir más cómoda. Si deseas puedo llamar a Kris y decirle que pase por ti cuando vuelva de la fiesta" Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en el filo derecho de la cama.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan dulce? Su sonrisa, cálida y encantadora, me transmitía una seguridad y tranquilidad que nadie más, incluso Hans, podía lograr. Sus ojos, jamás había visto a alguien con el mismo tono del color de aquellos cristales de hielo, eran tan únicos como ella. Ese peculiar aroma a menta que siempre llevaba era lo que más me recordaba a ella, tal vez esa era la razón por la que siempre llevaba algún aromatizante con aquel olor en mi habitación. Y sus labios, tan... suaves, tan rojos, tan perfectos... tan... besables.

Tomé sus mejillas y me acerqué a su rostro, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Sentí sus manos posarse encima de las mías mientras mi beso era contestado por sus labios siguiendo el mismo ritmo de los míos.

Se sentía tan bien.

Y tan mal.

"Quédate conmigo" Susurre en sus labios, con nuestras frentes aun unidas.

"No iré a ninguna parte" Respondió mientras acariciaba mis manos aún en sus mejillas.

Se levantó del suelo y removió las sabanas para unir su cuerpo junto al mío por medio de un abrazo. Mi cabeza ahora descansaba en la musculatura definida de su brazo y mis brazos rodeaban su cintura buscando más calor, mientras que ella rodeaba mis hombros y acariciaba mi brazo. Sus labios depositaban leves besos en mi frente y ahora sus dedos acariciaban mi cabello, arrullándome y alentando a que durmiera.

"Buenas noches, copo de nieve" Sonreí ante su despedida, era exactamente igual a todas las que me daba antes de sumergirnos en nuestros sueños.

Y en el instante en el que cerré mis ojos fue cuando sentí su voz suave, cantándome al oído, solo para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

 _"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Solté una sonrisa tonta frente a su pecho, mientras sentía el latir de su corazón y las suaves melodías de su canto invadiendo mis oidos. Elsa solía cantarme cada vez que me levantaba de madrugada debido a las pesadillas que me perseguían por haber aceptado ver una película de terror. Siempre eran melodías suaves que terminaban dejando a mi cuerpo relajado y, entre sus brazos, quedarme profundamente dormida.

 _"Don't want to close my eyes_

 _I don't want to fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you baby_

 _And I don't want to miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream will never do_

 _I'd still miss you baby_

 _And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Fue el último verso que escuche salir de sus labios antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y mi sonrisa adornara mi rostro en aquel Sábado por la noche.

.

Sentí frio en el instante en el que me levanté, tal vez era porque al estirar mi brazo alrededor de la cama no encontré a Elsa a mi lado, ni en la cama ni en ningún lugar de su habitación. La caja de Pizza del día anterior ya no se encontraba en el lugar en donde ella la coloco, ni la butaca ni los vasos en donde tomamos la soda.

El despertador a mi costado tenía como hora las 8:37 de la mañana, bastante temprano para el horario en el que me solía levantar. Me senté a la orilla de la cama, puse mis zapatillas que se encontraban a los pies de la cama y me dispuse a salir de su cuarto, bajar las escaleras y decirle a Elsa que me iba, aunque no tuviera idea de donde se encontraba.

Probablemente ni estaba en la casa y yo buscándola como idiota.

En plena bajada de las escaleras sentí ese olor característico a panqueques recién preparados provenientes de la cocina. Me dirigí allí guiándome por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Elsa de espaldas ya cambiada y con dos tazas de té en ambas manos. La mesa de centro que tenía en la cocina se encontraba decorada por un pequeño florero con un par de girasoles en él, esas eran mis flores favoritas, a los costados había dos individuales con mil cosas listas para comer a los alrededores, tenía yogurt, cereal, frutas picadas, jugo de naranja, los dichosos panqueques e incluso un pote de Nutella.

Y a mí que me encanta ese bendito chocolate.

"¿Que...?"

"¡Hey! Buenos días" Dejo las tazas que tenía en sus manos en sus respectivos individuales

"¿Que... es todo... esto?"

"Te prepare el desayuno" Dijo sonriéndome. "Ven, toma asiento" Tomó una de las sillas y la arrimo para que pudiera sentarme.

"Tu... ¿Preparaste todo esto?"

"Eh... sí, me levante unas horas antes para... ya sabes, preparar todo" Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras observaba la obra maestra que había preparado como desayuno.

Esto no... Esto no está bien. Mi corazón NO debería estar latiendo tan rápido, NO debería sentir mis mejillas calentarse, NO debería sentir la necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos, NO debería sentir las ganas infinitas de correr y besarla. NO DEBERIA SENTIR NINGUNA DE ESTAS COSAS.

"Eh... bien, vamos a aclarar unas cosas. Sé que todo este rollo de... dormir juntas ayer debe haberte confundido"

"¿Confundido por qué?" Elsa ladeo su cabeza.

"Todo eso" Dije señalando la mesa. "Son el tipo de cosas que se hacen entre novios"

"Ah… sé que… no somos nada… solo… quería tener un detalle con…tigo. Me dejaste abrazarte ayer y… "

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Me besas..."

"¡YA SE! ¡Ya se! ¡Por dios! ¡Solo lo hice para quedar bien contigo! ¡Maldita sea!" Mentí. "Solo necesitaba hacerlo para que ambas quedáramos en buenos términos , si no lo hacía tendría que olvidarme del sexo por un buen tiempo y digamos que el enmendar mis acciones de esa manera era algo que necesitaba hacer" Ella se quedó en silencio, juro que vi su rostro lastimado, una vez más. "Fue solo eso, no te hagas falsas ilusiones, te recuerdo que ya estoy con alguien. Lo tuyo y lo mío solo es... sexo" Alce mis hombros.

"Esta... está bien" Asintió mirando a un costado, en dirección al jardín que tenía junto a su piscina detrás de las puertas de vidrio corredizas que se encontraban detrás de la cocina. "Entendido."

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto hacerle esto?

"Me iré a casa" Dije llamando su atención.

"Bien" Asintió mirándome a los ojos, ambos se veían cristalinos. ¿Acaso iba a hacerle llorar?

"Bye enton…" Elsa paso por mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme. "ces..."

Por un instante pensé que iría a su habitación o tal vez al balcón que tenía en el segundo piso de la casa, este le daba vista a la calle y parte de un parque en el que ella y los chicos solían ir a practicar sus tiros, pero al contrario de mi suposición, tomo dirección a la puerta de salida, sujetó el pomo y se dispuso a salir.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunte detrás de ella.

"Fuera."

"Te he dicho que no necesito que me acompañes" Dije mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta. Ella solo me miró, alzó su mano y presionó el botón de control de su auto, haciendo sonar el característico ¡Bip! Para que las luces de este de encendieran y los seguros se desactivaran. "Oh...a donde... ¿A dónde iras?"

"¿Te importa ahora?" Pregunto con una ceja levantada. Suspiro "Iré a ver las comprar de la semana, es Domingo"

Sin mirarme entro a su auto y cerró su puerta, bajo un poco la ventana y presionó otro botón que activó la puerta levadiza detrás del auto. "Ya puedes salir"

Pase por debajo de la puerta y espere a que ella saliera con su auto a la pista de asfalto.

"Ten un buen día, Anna" Fue lo último que escuche antes de que su auto arrancará a toda velocidad. Y fue curioso, porque para llegar al súper debía doblar a la derecha, sin embargo, Elsa doblo a la izquierda.

"Lo siento..." Solté en un suspiro.

.

 _Martes, 5:30pm, Campo de Beisball._

El equipo de Beisball tenía un juego programado para hoy, era la final del torneo de medio año y sería debatida entre nuestra escuela y la escuela del Sur. Couch Mode nos tenía haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento para no obtener algún desgarro y no arruinar nuestra rutina.

"¡Estiren bien esas piernas! ¡Me pase unas buenas horas pensando en esta rutina! ¡Si lo arruinan las haré trabajar el doble en lo que sigue de la semana!" Dijo la pequeña mujer mientras caminaba delante nuestro, verificando que las posiciones que nos había asignado hacer fueran las correctas. "¡Brazos arriba! ¡Bien estirados!"

"Cooooouch ya vamos más de una hora con lo mismo…" Dijo Snow tirándose al suelo.

"Querida, ¿De verdad deseas que saque el periódico de mi bolsillo?"

"No couch" Respondió resignada

"Así me gusta ¡¿Quien les dio permiso de detenerse?! ¡Continúen!"

"Lo que me recuerda ¡Que ustedes tienen que cumplir una apuesta!" Dijo Meg señalando a Snow y Ariel.

"¿Qué apuesta?" Pregunto Ariel.

"¡La que hicimos en la heladería! Si Aurora y Frost no pasaban de darse dos besos ustedes tenían que correr por el campo en ropa interior"

"¡Que mentira!"

"Es verdad, ese era el trato" Contesto Ella detrás de Meg.

"¿Estas son las cosas que hacen cuando no me encuentro cerca?" Pregunto Aurora soltando una pequeña risa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Las cosas entre Frost y tu van a paso de caracol ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué apostáramos a cuantos orgasmos tendrías al finalizar el día?" Respondió Jasmine mientras Aurora solo negaba su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y regresa a su postura de calentamiento anterior.

"Entonces, ¿Cumplirán con su castigo?" Pregunte.

"¿Tenemos de otra?" Pregunto Snow.

"Es eso o un beso al couch Phil" Respondió Rapunzel.

"Olvídalo."

Ambas comenzaron a desvestirse

"¡Está haciendo frio!" Grito Snow mientras tapaba parte de su cuerpo con sus brazos y manos.

"Ponte a correr y ya verás que tan rápido te calientas" Dijo Esmeralda riendo mientras grababa a ambas chicas con su teléfono.

"Es más sencillo calentarse viendo la entrepierna de Frost en ese pantalón apretado" Respondió Ariel ladeando su cabeza.

"Perra…" Dijo Aurora ante las risas de todas en las bancas.

"¡A correr!" Dijo Meg empujando a Snow y Ariel al campo de Beisball en donde ambos equipos se encontraban calentado con sus respectivos entrenadores.

Le dieron toda una vuelta entera al campo ante los gritos, silbidos y conmoción de todas las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores mientras nosotras nos partíamos de la risa grabando con nuestros celulares cada momento del recorrido.

"Jamás dejen que olvide esto" Dije mientras sobaba mi estómago, tratando de calmar el dolor que me perseguía por haber reído tanto.

"Jamás" Respondieron las demás intentado mantener sus brazos erguidos para captar aquel momento para siempre.

.

 _Una hora después._

El juego iba bastante reñido para ambas escuelas, no habían parado de darle pelea a cada tiro y a cada pelota bateada en la base principal del campo. Ambos deseaban ganar, pero solo uno se quedaría con el trofeo. Como estrategia de juego, habían decidido que Kristoff bateara al final ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, pero ahora era el turno de Elsa de posicionarse en la base del home y dar su mejor tiro en el penúltimo intento de ganar el juego contra la escuela del Sur.

Su rostro estaba neutro y serio, tal vez pensaba en la estrategia que debía seguir o que jugada seria la correcta para lograr que Jack avanzara a tercera base y ella a primera y con suerte a segunda, de tal manera que, con el tiro de Kristoff, podían lograr anotar las dos carreras que les faltaban para llevarse el juego.

"¡Frost!" Grito Aurora a mi costado, llamando la atención de Elsa mientras se acercaba al cuadrilátero con su bate en mano. Aurora se volteó y acomodo su cabello a un costado. En el espaldar de su top llevaba escrito el apellido de Elsa y debajo de este el número 23, mismo número de la camiseta de su uniforme de Beisball. Mi quijada cayó al piso mientras veía a Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su sonrojo era visible desde aquí. "¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Enséñales quien manda!" Elsa solo atino a regalarle una sonrisa y continuar su camino al cuadrilátero, con mucha más confianza y motivación ahora.

"Buena jugada pedacito de sol" Dijo Meg riendo detrás de nosotras.

"Sé que puede lograrlo, solo necesitaba un empujón" Respondió Aurora sonriendo sin quitar la vista del campo, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a Elsa acomodarse para batear.

 _Flashback_

 _"Por dios Elsa, deja de temblar"_

 _Llevaba más o menos unos 5 minutos observándola, su vista estaba perdida en el campo de juego. Este iniciaría en la próxima media hora. "¿Porque estás tan extremadamente nerviosa?"_

 _"Debemos competir contra la escuela del sur y es la final del torneo entre escuelas. DEBO estar nerviosa" Contesto mientras su pie de movía repetidas veces contra el suelo._

 _"Vas a estar bien" Tome su mentón e hice que volteara a verme. "¿Cuándo Elsa Frost no se sale con las suyas?"_

 _"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Apoyó su mejilla en mi mano._

 _"¿Cómo estoy tan segura? ¿Acaso no has visto todos esos trofeos y medallas en tu habitación?" Ella rió. "Lo harás bien Els, tranquila"_

 _"Ganare ese juego" Me sonrió. "Y lo haré por ti"_

 _¿Corazones? ¿Qué corazones? No veo ninguno por los costados de Elsa. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?_

 _"Yo... ah... eso es... Uhm... lin...do" Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse._

 _"Te ves linda cuando te..." Su oración fue cortada por el grito de un hombre detrás de ella._

 _"¡Frost! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te dije que dejaras a la pelirroja tranquila!"_

 _"¡Es rubio fresa Couch!" Grito sin dejar de mirarme, mientras trataba de ocultar mi risa en la palma de mi mano._

 _"¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Ven aquí ahora!"_

 _"Parece que me tengo que ir" Ladeo su cabeza._

 _"Regresare con las chicas, debo seguir con el calentamiento antes de que Couch Mode me golpee con su periódico" Ella rió._

 _"Me estarás animando ¿Verdad?" Se levantó de la banca._

 _"¿Cuándo he parado de hacerlo?" Elsa sonrío y depósito un suave beso en mi frente._

 _"Te veré terminado el juego y no olvides que lo ganare por ti" Me regaló una última sonrisa antes de voltear y correr en dirección a las bancas de su respectivo equipo._

 _Solté un suspiro._

 _Elsa Frost, ¿Que haré contigo?_

 _Fin Flashback._

Y ante todo pronóstico, Jack había logrado anotar una carrera más a favor nuestro en el marcador terminando su recorrido por todas las bases y ahora Elsa solo necesitaba recorrer dos bases más para alcanzar la victoria. Kristoff ingreso tranquilo al campo, había estado conversando todo el rato con el couch sobre cuál sería su estrategia de bateo una vez que Elsa y Jack se encontraran en sus respectivas bases. Todos se callaron dentro y alrededor del campo, el público en las bancas, ambos equipos en sus respectivos asientos, hasta los mismos comentaristas del juego mantuvieron silencio en los micrófonos, expectantes en como terminaría la jugada maestra de mi hermano mayor.

Kristoff se colocó en su posición, el Pitcher el equipo contrario igual. La pelota fue lanzada.

"Parece que será un Home… Parece que será un Home… ¡Santo Dios! ¡The snowmans tienen un Home!" Dijo el comentador exhaltado mientras todos observaban la pelota salir del campo de juego y ambos jugadores correr como locos a todas las bases que estuvieran a su alcance. "¡The snowmans han ganado el juego! ¡Y con nada más y nada menos que un Home run!"

El público comenzó a entrar al campo, felicitando al equipo por el empeño y dedicación que le pusieron al juego mientras los rivales regresaban a sus bancas resignados. Los resultados estaban dados y no había nada que cambiar.

Y entre toda la celebración y distracción, entre todos los gritos y toda la gente, unos ojos color azul como el hielo se cruzaron con los míos, Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia mí, tal vez esperando un movimiento, tal vez esperando a que me acercara a ella. Fueron unos pocos segundos en los que nuestras miradas permanecieron conectadas y ambas continuaron así a pesar de aquella pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro de Elsa. Esta dio un par de pasos en mi dirección, pero se detuvo.

O algo la detuvo.

 _Flashback._

 _"¡Tenemos al número 14 en la segunda base! ¡The snowmans necesitan una última carrera para llevarse el trofeo a casa!"_

 _Había pasado una hora y media desde que el juego había comenzado y el marcador iba 7-7. Para ganar el juego Elsa debía lograr que Olaf recorriera las 2 bases que faltaban para anotar una última carrera._

 _"¡Tenemos al número 23 lista para batear!"_

 _Elsa se paró en la base y soltó un suspiro, levanto su vista y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me regalo una sonrisa y un guiño antes de posar su mirada en el pitcher._

 _El pitcher lanzó la pelota._

 _"¡Striiiiiike 1!"_

 _Vi sus hombros subir y bajar con pesadez, estaba empezando a frustrase mientras el pítcher del equipo contrario sonreía burlón frente a ella._

 _"Puedes hacerlo... yo sé que puedes..." Susurre mientras mordía mi dedo índice, atenta al desenlace del juego._

 _La segunda pelota fue lanzada._

 _Y devuelta muchos metros más allá._

 _Olaf comenzó con la carrera a la tercera base con todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras Elsa hacia lo mismo a la primera base._

 _"¡Mal tiro del jardinero derecho a la segunda base! ¡Menuda ventaja para The Snowmans!"_

 _Olaf continuó corriendo en dirección a la cuarta base con toda la rapidez que podía, esa jugada definía el final del juego._

 _"¡Pelota en el aire! ¡Pelota en el aire!"_

 _Finalmente, este se barrió al suelo, la punta de su pie choco con la base del Home antes de que el catcher chocara la pelota en su pierna._

 _"¡Ha terminado! ¡The Snowmans han ganado! ¡El trofeo se queda en casa!"_

 _Toda la tribuna se levantó con vítores y gritos. ¡Habíamos ganado el torneo de fin de año! ¡Elsa lo había logrado!_

 _Los chicos del equipo fueron corriendo a alzar a Olaf y cargarlo entre sus brazos mientras soltaban fuertes sonidos de silbidos y gritos. Reía mientras veía a Olaf ser lanzado de arriba hacia abajo como si de un trampolín se tratase encima de los brazos de los chicos._

 _Por lo menos eso hacia antes de que unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron por los aires._

 _"¡Copo de nieve! ¡Hemos ganado!" Grito Elsa mientras volvía a posar mis pies sobre la tierra. "Lo hice por ti" Me sonrió mientras recuperaba el aliento y unas cuántas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente y su sien. "Lo siento, estoy completamente sudada" Dijo riendo mientras aflojaba su agarre._

 _"No me importa que lo estés" Respondí con una sonrisa mientras apretaba sus bíceps con ambas manos para que no se separara de mí._

 _Su mirada se debatía entre mis ojos y mis labios, la mía igual. Ella relamió sus labios y se acercó muy lento._

 _"¡Frost!"_

 _De un momento a otro Elsa fue separada de mi por tres chicos que la cargaban._

 _"¡Esa fue una buena bateada!" Grito Kristoff mientras cargaba a Elsa en un hombro._

 _"¡Te dije que lo lograrías!" Dijo Olaf sonriendo._

 _"Gracias chicos" Respondió Elsa sonriendo mientras los chicos devolvían sus pies sobre el suelo._

 _"¡Fiesta en mi casa!" Grito Flynn alzando sus brazos al aire mientras todas las personas aún en el campo soltaban vítores de aprobación._

 _"¿Vamos a casa?" Pregunto Elsa delante de mí con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano extendida, esperando a que la tomara._

 _"¿No iras por el trofeo?" Le pregunte ladeando mi cabeza._

 _"¿A quién le interesaría un trofeo si he logrado sacarte sonrisa?"_

 _"Vamos a casa" Le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano._

 _Fin Flashback._

"¡Elsa!" Aurora apareció corriendo por el lado izquierdo del campo, en donde todo el equipo se encontraba celebrando la victoria del juego. Elsa desvío su mirada de mi para recibir aquel caluroso abrazo que Aurora le brindaba.

Deje de sentir aquella emoción que por un momento se apodero de mi y mis hombros terminaron por dejarse caer.

"De verdad quiero escucharte decir ese hermoso "Tenias razón, Punz" que hoy en día jamás admites" Dijo mi mejor amiga en voz burlona con ambos brazos cruzados.

"No tengo nada que admitir." Pase por su costado camino a las regaderas.

"¿Estas segura? Esos puños en tus manos y tu mandíbula tensada dicen algo diferente"

"Muy segura."

"¡Solo acéptalo! Por Dios ¿¡Tanto te cuesta!?" Preguntó detrás mío.

"¡No hay nada que aceptar!"

Y la pura verdad era que si lo había. Porque por un momento en mi mente, imagine que Elsa me abrazaba a mí. No a Aurora.

* * *

 ** _Entoooonces ¿Qué tal les pareció?_**

 ** _Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, tenía otras ideas diferentes, pero de verdad que mi cabeza no daba, no sé si será por el mismo resfrío o yo que se, pero si les aseguro que el próximo capítulo, la dichosa fiesta en la playa que les comenté en el cap pasado, quedará genial. Ya tengo ideas, uno que otro trama y cosillas bastante interesantes en mente. Lo que me lleva a preguntarles ¿Qué tipo de canciones prefieren en una fiesta? Acepto todas las ideas._**

 ** _¡SPOILER ALERT!: Como una forma de ¿compensación? Tengo un pequeño segmento del próximo capítulo que les quiero adelantar, para que vayan sacando sus conclusiones sobre como irá la cosa en ese fin de semana._**

 ** _Así que están avisados, este segmento está escrito desde el punto de vista de Elsa._**

 ** _Aquí va:_**

 ** _"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" Pregunte susurrando mientras Anna me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa desde mi entrepierna. Voltee a ver a Aurora, esta se encontraba plácidamente dormida a mi lado izquierdo. "¡Puede despertarse en cualquier momento!"_**

 ** _"No te preocupes por ella, tiene el sueño EXTREMADAMENTE profundo, no se levantaría ni aunque un tornado pasase por aquí ahora mismo" Respondió mientras volvía a insertar mi miembro en su boca._**

 ** _"¿No podías esperar otro momento para hacer esto?" Pregunte cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de llevar la poca cordura que me quedaba._**

 ** _"Tengo demasiadas hormonas acumuladas en mí interior, así que no, no podía esperar"_**

 ** _"Estas loca" Solté en un suspiro._**

 ** _"Loca si, pero por tenerte dentro mío ahora"_**

 ** _._**

 _ **No es por nada, pero el próximo capítulo estará bárbaro, de verdad.**_

 _ **Lo siento por no poder contestar los comentarios ahora, es bastante tarde por aquí y debo levantarme muy temprano mañana. Prometo responder lo que deseen en el próximo capitulo.**_

 ** _¡Yyyy ya esta! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)_**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡L-476 out!**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi quería audiencia!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado?**_

 _ **Una vez más, sé que no tengo perdón, pero no tienen idea de lo que me paso con este capitulo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo, todos los que ya he escrito y escribiré, los redacto desde mi teléfono debido a que, bueno, lo tengo siempre conmigo, aunque tenga que ir al baño, de tal manera que cuando tengo ideas que llegan de la nada pues solo las escribo en mi teléfono y redacto algún segmento al respecto. Sabiendo eso, paso que mi sobrino de 4 años tomo mi teléfono en un momento en el cual no me percate y para cuando me di cuenta tenía varias aplicaciones que ya no estaban o cosas que simplemente se habían borrado y entre estas, la nota en la cual escribía este capítulo y una que otra en las que tenía segmentos de capítulos futuros, como una línea de tiempo de la cual me estaba guiando.**_

 _ **Me tomo alrededor de unas dos semanas o un poco más en reescribir todo porque no recordaba algunas cosas (Soy como Dory, mi disco duro no funciona del todo). Tuve que empezar desde cero porque COMO NUNCA, había olvidado guardar mis avances en mi computadora, que la uso por lo general para corregir fallas ortográficas y editar lo que escribo.**_

 _ **Así que bueee, fue un lió, pero ya está, el cap salió a flote. Bendecida sea yo.**_

 _ **No los distraigo más yyyyy ¡A leer!**_

 _ **Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. (Me voy a llorar)**_

 _ **Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _Miércoles, 4pm_

"Elsa, Hey ¿Regresaste de tu viaje?" Escuche la voz de Mérida a mi lado.

"¿Uhm? Si si... ¡No! Estoy aquí"

No habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que habíamos salido de la escuela. Kristoff y Olaf se quedaron en unas tutorías tratando de acumular un par de puntos para el examen de química que habían desaprobado, por lo que Jack, Mérida y yo decidimos pasar por unas tasas de chocolate caliente en la tienda de Oaken.

Siendo sincera no había prestado la mayor parte de mi atención a lo que ambos chicos hablaban, sabía que Jack se quejaba por la extensa tarea que el profesor Weaselton había dejado para la clase del Viernes, era una separata de más o menos 30 ejercicios que a mi parecer se veían demasiado sencillos, pero Jack es Jack, con eso no se puede hacer nada.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Nada, todo bien" Respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Porque no te creo?" Pregunto Jack.

"Pues... no lo sé"

"¿Sigues pensando en lo del Domingo pasado?"

"N-no" Mentí.

La razón por la cual no había escuchado ninguna de las quejas de mi amigo, era porque el día de la final del torneo, cuando este ya había terminado y habíamos ganado, algo sucedió.

Era cierto que no había cruzado ni una palabra con ella desde el Domingo, mentiría si dijera que lo que me dijo no me dolió o lastimo, porque si lo hizo. No quería verla ni en pintura, pero a la vez moría por escuchar su voz, por saber cómo estaba, pero me obligaba a no pensar en ella, en ponerme fuerte, en dejar que mi orgullo ganara. Y tal parecía que ella poco le importaba, porque ni siquiera se esmeraba en mirarme cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasadizos de la escuela.

Pero luego paso el juego del día de ayer.

Llámenme loca, llámenme lo que quieran, pero yo sentí una conexión con Anna en el momento en que cruzamos miradas. Su mirada fue distinta, su rostro fue distinto, no era la misma mirada dura o fuera de interés que siempre tenía. Es más ¡Ni siquiera conozco las palabras correctas para expresarlo! Pero fue diferente, estoy segura que lo fue, hubo algo más.

"¡Ah vamos! ¡La pelirroja no lo vale!" Dijo Jack.

"Es rubio fresa" Corregí.

"¡No me interesa!" Enredo sus dedos en su cabello. "Okay Okay, Anna es mi amiga, le tengo aprecio y todo lo que quieras. Pero, por dios, no lo vale, enserio no lo vale. El que le hubieras preparado el desayuno ya fue BASTANTE trabajo y mucho más el perdonarle la tremenda bofetada que te mando"

"No es nada, Anna es... un poco complicada, es todo"

"¡Por el amor de...! ¡Mérida dile algo!" Dijo Jack mirando a Mérida en busca de apoyo.

"Sé que me había declarado Team Anna desde un principio, pero... estoy en proceso de cambio de bando. No me parece nada justo lo que hace contigo."

"¡Por fin!" Jack alzó sus manos al cielo, haciendo que Mérida diera un pequeño salto en el asiento del copiloto. "¿Ahora si entraras en razón?"

"Oigan, podrán decir lo que quieran, pero las cosas son así: Me gusta Anna, no pienso darme por vencida hasta ver que mi último intento no de resultado"

"Pero que eres terca..." Jack restregó su mano en su cara.

"Oye pero... no está siendo justa contigo." Dijo Mérida. "Se supone que su parte del trato era ser más amable y por lo que yo veo todo sigue estando igual. Ni siquiera te mira cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos de la escuela" En eso tenía razón, para Anna era prácticamente como un fantasma.

"Es algo en lo que... no se" Alce mis hombros. "Ambas debemos trabajar"

"¿Ambas? Yo considero que estás poniendo lo suficiente de tu parte" Contradijo la pelirroja.

"Solo... no hablemos de eso ahora ¿Está bien?" Apreté el timón con ambas manos.

"Una última pregunta ¿Has hablado con ella en estos... 2 días?" Preguntó Mérida.

"Eh... no"

"¿Ni un hola?" Pregunto Jack desde los asientos traseros.

"Ni un hola"

Jack soltó un suspiro. "Solo espero que no seas tú la idiota que le hable primero. Ella te debe una disculpa"

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunte.

"¿Por cómo te hablo tal vez?"

"Tiene razón, no mereces que te trate de esa manera" Contestó Mérida. "Mucho menos si lo único que buscas es tratarla como una princesa"

Solté un largo suspiro. No lo sé, tal vez ambos tengan razón.

"Por cierto Els, cambiando de tema, guárdame un par de asientos en tu auto para el viaje. Flynn y yo necesitamos un bronceado con urgencia"

"¿Que te guarde un asiento en mi auto? ¿Bronceado? ¿Que?" Pregunte con, probablemente, un signo de interrogación en mi rostro.

"¿La fiesta en la playa? ¿Duh?"

"¿Fiesta en la playa? ¿Cuál?"

"Snow me dijo que ustedes tres están organizando una fiesta en una casa de playa para el fin de semana" Respondió Jack. "Y hasta donde yo sé tú tienes una"

"Olaf me dijo algo parecido, solo que no era una fiesta, él lo definió como una pequeña reunión" Dijo Mérida volteando a ver a Jack.

"... ¿Porque Snow te invitaría a una fiesta?" Pregunte mirando a Jack por el retrovisor.

"Umm... yo que se... solo lo comento y ya" Respondió el peliblanco.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

"¡Te has enrollado con Snow!" Gritó Mérida.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Mentiras!"

"¿¡Porque me enrollaría con ella!?" Jack extendió sus brazos.

"¡Solo acéptalo Collins!"

Jack suspiró. "¡Bien bien! Si, nos hemos enrollado un... uh... par de veces"

"¿Y porque no nos contaste nada?" Pregunte.

"Porque... ¡Yo que se! Se siente tan... extraño y tan bien a la vez. Es... raro" Contestó Jack con cara de confusión.

"Se le llama estar enamorado Collins, agrega esa palabra a tu vocabulario" Conteste con una sonrisa.

"No hay manera de que eso suceda, ustedes me conocen, saben cómo soy"

"Ten a Flynn como ejemplo. El señor casanova que se enrollaba hasta con la hormiga de la vereda termino enamorándose. Y mira que tan feliz está con Rapunzel, dan ganas de vomitar cuando los tienes cerca" Respondió Mérida.

"Sigo pensando que el amor no es lo mío"

"Ya llegara la indicada, si es que no es Snow. Solo se paciente" Le guiñe el ojo por medio del espejo retrovisor. "Ahora, sobre esa fiesta que comentas, cuéntame todo lo que sabes"

Resulto, que mis amados mejores amigos habían organizado una fiesta en la casa de playa de mis padres y, al parecer, yo no estaba invitada porque no les había escuchado decir, comentar o insinuar absolutamente nada sobre aquello. Por lo que, siendo las 7 de la noche, un extenso interrogatorio estaba a punto de dar inicio en la sala de entrada mi casa y Kristoff y Olaf estaban cordialmente invitados a participar.

"¡Heeeey Els! ¿Lista para una partida de zombies?" Dijo Olaf entrando a mi casa.

"Sentado" Dije mientras señalaba un asiento del sofá al costado de Kristoff.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Yo que se, llevo esperando aquí 10 minutos" Kristoff apoyó su mentón en la palma de sus manos, dejando descansar sus codos a la altura de sus rodillas.

"Antes de comenzar con los videojuegos y todo lo demás, les tengo una pregunta bastante interesante muchachos. Estaba regresando de la escuela con Mérida y Jack hoy y Jack me hizo una pregunta bastante curiosa. Me pregunto si podía guardarle un par de sitios en mi auto para la fiesta en la playa del fin de semana" La cara de ambos cambio de aburrimiento a alerta. "Ujum... Despues de eso le pregunté _"¿Que casa de playa? ¿Qué fiesta?"_ ¿Y saben que me respondió?" Ambos se quedaron callados. "¿No? ¿Nada de nada? Bien, yo les digo: ¡QUE USTEDES PAR DE PILLOS HAN ORGANIZADO UNA FIESTA EN LA CASA DE PLAYA DE MIS PADRES!"

"Eh... je je je... Uhm... Te lo... íbamos a contar... enserio" Dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa de culpa en su rostro.

"¿Ah de verdad? ¿Cuándo?" Cruce mis brazos.

"Es que es... complicado de explicar" Dijo Olaf.

"Tenemos toda la noche" Conteste mientras me sentaba el suelo. "Ya he terminado las tareas"

"Es cierto que Kris y yo uh... organizamos algo en la casa de playa, no lo negaré. Pero ese tema de la fiesta no fue nuestra idea, yo solo sé lo dije a Mérida y Kris a Ella. Quería que fuera algo... no lo sé... entre nosotros, pensamos en qué tal vez tú podrías invitar a Aurora y ¡La pasaríamos genial! Pero una cosa se confundió con la otra y ... ahora toda la escuela lo sabe" Dijo lo último en un hilito de voz.

"De verdad quiero saber cómo demonios conseguirán una llave para entrar" Dije soltando una risa.

"Con la... ¿Tuya?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"¿Ustedes están locos? No es una simple fiesta en una casa en la que solo ponen música, botellas de alcohol, snacks en la cocina y ya. Primero; estamos hablando de la casa de playa de mis padres, son 2 horas y media de viaje, solo tenemos mi auto como medio de transporte y si es que con suerte conseguimos un par de autos más tendrían que asumir gastos en combustible. Segundo: sólo usamos la casa en verano, lo más probable es que este todo empolvado y sin reservas de comida, por lo que debemos comprar útiles de aseo y cosas para comer, aparte de tener que ir días antes para dejar todo listo. Tercero: Deben conseguir todas las cosas necesarias para la dichosa fiesta, snacks, alcohol, vasos descartables y todo lo que se les ocurra comprar"

"Tenemos todo eso cubierto" Respondió Olaf.

"Tienen todo eso cubierto, ustedes dos" Dije señalándolos.

"Tenemos ayuda" Olaf cruzó los brazos y apoyo su espalda al sillón.

"¿De quién?"

"El team de las porristas" Contestó Kristoff guiñando un ojo.

"¿Las porristas? ¿Como...?"

"Pues llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestra pequeña reunión se hizo pública debido a ellas, se sintieron algo culpables y... se ofrecieron a ayudar" Kristoff alzó sus hombros.

"No sé si me escucharon, pero les dije que debemos ir días antes para dejar todo listo"

"Lo sabemos, por eso ellas vendrán con nosotros un día antes" Contestó Olaf.

Silencio.

"Las porristas y nosotros 3, en una sola casa, por un fin de semana" Suena como algo tan de película que ni con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me lo creo.

"Bueno también vendrá Jack, Mérida y Flynn. Además, no vendrán todas ellas, solo se ofrecieron un grupo. Quedamos con Ella, Aurora" Olaf me guiño un ojo. "Ariel, Meg, Snow... um..." Olaf chasqueo sus dedos tratando de recordar más nombres.

"Punzie, Tiana, Jasmine y Anna. No hay más a mi parecer ¿Verdad Olaf?"

"Creo que nadie más..." Dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos.

"Ustedes son increíbles..." Comencé a sobar mis sienes con mis dedos índice y medio. "¡Ni siquiera tengo el permiso de mis padres!"

"¡No se van a enterar! Dejaremos la casa tal y como la encontramos, lo prometo" Dijo Kristoff.

"¿Y cómo demonios suponen que entraremos todos allí? Seríamos como 10 personas y me atrevería a decir que más"

"Hay suficientes cuartos, podemos acomodarnos" Respondió Olaf.

Se hizo silencio.

"¿Cómo harán con la comida?" Pregunte.

"Tiana se encargará de eso, le encanta cocinar y tiene unos platillos ex-qui-si-tos" Respondió Olaf. "Quedaras loca con los panecillos dulces que prepara, te lo juro"

"¿La limpieza?"

"Ella es fanática de la limpieza, no hay manera de que encuentres una partícula de polvo en su casa" Contestó Kristoff

"¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a la casa? Tenemos solo un auto"

"Rapunzel y Jasmine nos prestarán los suyos"

"¿Y el dinero?"

"Lo juntaremos entre todos"

No negare que me dejaron algo sorprendida con el nivel de organización que hasta el momento tenían, era bastante impresionante viniendo de ellos dos, pero aun así existía un 50% de posibilidad de que todo saliera bien y que el otro 50% de que todo fuera un completo desastre. Kristoff y Olaf son las personas más despistadas que he conocido en toda mi corta vida y lo puedo comprobar por las siguientes 2 razones que considere suficientes:

1\. Un día, cuando jugamos con la Wii el enchufe se atascó en la toma corriente de la casa de Kristoff. Olaf quiso sacarlo con un tenedor de metal. Tenedor de metal+toma corriente+Olaf= Experimento que no deseo conocer.

2\. Teníamos planeado preparar pizza un viernes por la noche, habíamos terminado los exámenes de mitad de año de la escuela y queríamos relajarnos un poco después de la semana tan tensa que habíamos pasado. Mis padres me habían llamado por teléfono así que los deje a ellos solos en la cocina, la pizza estaría lista en unos pocos minutos, solo debían sacarla del horno a tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé al teléfono hasta que sentí aquel característico olor a quemado. Me despedí rápido de mis padres prometiendo llamar de vuelta y regresé como un rayo a la cocina. La pizza estaba totalmente quemada y por poco se activaba la alarma contra incendios. Olaf+Kristoff+cocina= Desastre

Había tantas razones para pensar que esto saldría súper mal, muchísimas. Pero ¿Saben qué? Al demonio, necesito relajarme un poco y que mejor que la playa.

"Bien." Respondí.

"¿Bien?" Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

"Háganlo. Pero ustedes estarán a cargo de todo, espero que puedan manejarlo con responsabilidad." Dije aceptando la propuesta.

"¡Eres increíble!" Grito emocionado Kristoff. "Olaf y yo estamos organizando todo ¡Te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien!"

"Eso es lo que más me preocupa" Conteste riendo mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"Eso dolió" Contestó Olaf ofendido.

 _Viernes, 5pm._

"Habíamos quedado a las 4 ¿Dónde están las chicas?" Pregunte apoyando mi espalda en mi auto.

Llevábamos esperando una hora, UNA HORA, a que parte de las chicas llegaran. Por ahora solo estábamos Kristoff, Olaf, Mérida, Jack, Anna y Flynn esperando en las afueras de la escuela, la cual era nuestro punto de encuentro, con todo listo.

El día anterior nos habíamos dedicado a hacer las compras respectivas de lo que necesitaríamos; artículos de limpieza, alimentos, snacks, alcohol, miles de vasos descartables, otras toneladas de dulces y combustible de repuesto para los autos. Los gastos habían sido equitativos entre todos y sorpresivamente logramos cubrir todo, incluso nos llegó a sobrar dinero que usaríamos en caso de emergencia o por si algo nos llegaba a faltar.

Por el momento todo estaba funcionando de acorde a lo que habíamos planeado.

"Te dije que las 3 era un buen horario, a ellas las tienes que citar con una hora de anticipación" Contestó Flynn.

"¿Porque la necesidad de tanta demora? Es solo un par de polos y otro de pantalones y ya está" Dijo Kristoff.

"No eres mujer, ese es el problema" Respondió Anna con su teléfono en mano. "Relájense un poco, por lo menos Jas está en camino con Ariel, Snow, Aurora y Meg. Punzie también, no deben tardar en llegar"

"Oye tonta ¿Esa maleta es solo para ti?" Pregunto Jack señalando la maleta color verde que se encontraba en el maletero de mi auto. "Solo es un fin de semana, no una semana"

"Tengo necesidades" Anna se encogió de hombros.

"Dios mío" Dijo negando con su cabeza. "¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que quería una hija mujer? Olvídenlo, ya no quiero" Se sentó en el filo de la vereda mientras todos a su alrededor nos reíamos.

Un par de autos aparecieron detrás nuestro haciendo presencia con un el sonido del claxon.

"¡Ya era hora!" Gritó Jack alzando los brazos mientras se levantaba.

"Perdón por la tardanza" Dijo Meg saliendo del auto. "Pero Aurora no sabía que ponerse y que empacar para ver a Frost"

"¡Meg!" Gritó Aurora cerrando la puerta del auto.

"¿¡Que!? ¡Es verdad!"

"¡Claro que no!"

"Acéptalo solecito, fuiste tú la que nos hizo esperar media hora fuera" Respondió Jasmine. "Todo tuyo gasparin" Dijo mientras le lanzaba a Olaf las llaves de su auto.

"¿Quieres que... que maneje tu mini cooper celeste?" Pregunto Olaf viendo el pequeño auto con una mueca en su rostro.

"No te quejes, ¡Yo tengo el Kia Picanto color verde!" Dijo Kristoff señalando el auto de Rapunzel.

"Cállense ya niñitas, quedamos en usar nuestros autos desde un principio" Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos.

"No pensé que serían de... estos colores"

"Son esos autos o un par de bicicletas, ustedes deciden" Dijo Snow.

"Ya que, por lo menos el mini cooper combina con mis ojos" Olaf alzó los hombros mientras aguantaba la carcajada que pretendía salir de mi boca.

"Frost, toma" Meg me lanzo una mini bocina roja con un pequeño botón en la parte de arriba.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Pregunte mirando el pequeño aparato.

"Tranquila, cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás" Me guiñó un ojo. "¡Suerte!"

Raro. Muy raro.

"¡Andando!" Dijo Jack mientras subía al auto de Jasmine junto con su grupo asignado.

Me tocaba compartir el camino con Aurora, Snow, Ariel y Anna. Se suponía que todos tenían la dirección exacta apuntada en sus teléfonos para poder llegar por medio de un GPS por si perdían de vista mi auto. El viaje duraría un promedio de 2 hora y media y haríamos una escala en un supermercado que quedaba más o menos a mitad de camino por si alguien sentía ganas urgentes de ir al baño.

"Oye Frost, ¿Tu reproductor de música funciona con Bluetooth?" Pregunto Ariel en uno de los asientos traseros.

"Eh si, ¿Porque la pregunta?" Dije mientras posaba mi mirada en ella por el espejo retrovisor.

"¡Exijo el primer turno!" Grito haciéndome dar un pequeño salto en el asiento.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Dijo Snow.

"¿¡Por qué!?"

"¿Porque quiero poner una canción primero?"

"¡Ya cogí el primer turno!"

"¿¡Con que autorización!?"

Y ahí fue que la tercera guerra mundial empezó.

Solo por obtener el primer turno en el reproductor de música del auto.

"¡Señoritas! ¡Vale ya!" Pero la batalla por el quien reproduciría música primero continuaba y no parecía tener un final. "¡BAAAASTA! ¡Por dios!" Levante la voz para que ambas chicas guardaran silencio. Nada de nada.

"¿Meg te dio la bocina?" Pregunto Aurora a mi lado.

"¿Bocina? Oh si claro, aquí... esta" Saque el pequeño aparato del bolsillo de mi polera. Aurora alzo una ceja. Acaba de comprender la idea. "Oooh... que astuta" La rubia soltó una pequeña risa y se tapó los oídos.

"Es una de las mejores inversiones que hemos hecho hasta ahora" Me sonrió. "Adelante" Presione el botón y un fuerte ¡BUUUUM! Inundó todo el auto, haciendo que ambas chicas dirigieran su atención a mí. "Antes de que todas nos matemos en este auto, pondré un orden para que reproduzcan una canción y así todas felices y contentas ¿Qué les parece?" Dije mientras las miraba por el espejo retrovisor. "Aurora va primero, luego sigue Snow, Ariel y Anna. Fin del asunto"

"No es justo ¿Porque Aurora primero?" Pregunto Snow.

"Orden aleatorio" Respondí.

"¿Y porque no empezaste conmigo?" Pregunto Ariel.

"Bien, entonces comienza tu" Solté un suspiro. " _Maldito Kristoff_..."

"¿Acabas de hablar en noruego?" Pregunto Ariel. "Sexy, extremadamente sexy" Aurora volteo a verla. "¿Que? Sabes que es cierto"

"Lo siento" Dijo la rubia tocando mi mano en la palanca de cambios.

"No te preocupes, está bien" Le guiñe un ojo.

La pantalla de mi auto indicó que un teléfono acababa de conectarse por vía Bluetooth y los segundos después una canción comenzó a reproducirse por los parlantes.

"¿Te gusta la canción Frost?" Pregunto Snow un minuto después de que la canción llevaba reproduciéndose.

"¿Que?" Pregunta confundida.

"La canción, ya sabes, swalla-la-la" Dijo mientas hacia una seña BASTATE obscena por medio del espejo retrovisor.

"Oh por dios..." Aurora golpeó su frente con su mano desocupada mientras las chicas en el asiento trasero reían sin parar.

Y pensar que aún faltan... dos horas de viaje.

Dos.

 _Dos horas después._ ¡Por fin!

La casa de playa de mis padres constaba de 2 pisos. En el primero, después de entrar por la puerta principal y voltear a la izquierda, encontrabas la sala equipada con sofás, un televisor gigante que solía usar para jugar videojuegos o ver películas por las noches después de haber disfrutado del mar, el equipo de sonido y varios cuadros adornando las paredes. Saliendo de esa habitación y entrando a la derecha se encontraba el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa con un bonito acabado de madera elegido por mi madre. La cocina tenía dos entradas; la primera en el pasadizo que conectaba la sala con el comedor y la segunda en el mismo comedor, en donde, desde la mesa, podías observar las acciones de las personas que se encontraban en la cocina. Pasando el pasadizo estaban las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso y continuando el recorrido se encontraba el patio. Este tiene sillas-cama que se usan para descansar o básicamente para broncearse, una hamaca, sombrillas, pequeñas mesas para dejar descansar alguna bebida, la barbacoa y, desde luego, la piscina con pasto sintético a su alrededor.

En el segundo piso se encontraban básicamente las habitaciones, el piano de mi padre y el balcón. El balcón era mi lugar favorito, para poder entrar a él solo se debía correr la puerta de vidrio que se encontraban al final del pasadizo de la segunda planta, muy parecido al que tenía en casa, pero por alguna razón siempre pensé y pienso que el cielo aquí es mucho más despejado, me deja ver las estrellas con una claridad inigualable. Los sillones están alineados en forma de una "U" cuadrada y en el centro tenía una pequeña estructura cuadrada que usábamos como fogata cada noche después de divertirnos en la playa o en la piscina.

"¡Bien! Creo que ahora podemos hacer un pequeño tour por la casa y asignar habitaciones antes de empezar con todo el trabajo" Dijo Kristoff mientras los demás se sentaban en el suelo y los sillones. Jack y Flynn se echaron en el piso.

"Me duele el trasero" Dijo Flynn.

"Creo que el mío se quedó en el asiento del auto de Jasmine, lo tengo adormecido desde hace una hora" Respondió Jack.

"Vale vale, ya sé que a todos les duele el trasero, pero presten atención, hay unos 6 cuartos aquí..."

"7" Corregí cortando lo que Kristoff estaba por decir mientras me sentaba en el sofá, desprendiendo un poco de polvo en el impacto.

"7 cuartos, por lo que habrán...Uhm... 6 cuartos con dos personas y... una con 3..." Krisotff empezó a ver sus manos, tratando de verificar sus cálculos mentales.

"¡Pido uno con Rapunzel!" Gritó Flynn.

"¡Flynn!"

"¿¡Que!? Necesitamos privacidad cielito" Contestó guiñando un ojo mientras Rapunzel escondía su rubor entre sus manos.

"Entonces quedan 6 cuartos"

"5 en realidad, Aurora se irá a uno con Frost" Dijo Jasmine riendo.

Aurora y yo. En un cuarto. Las dos. Solitas. Solas.

"No creo que eso sea correcto" Respondió Aurora mirando el piso.

"A ver, ¿Aurora quieres compartir cuarto con Elsa?" Aurora estaba a punto de hablar. "Tranquila cariño, yo respondo por ti: _¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo he esperado por toda mi vida!_ Ahora ¿Elsa quieres compartir cuarto con Aurora?" Abrí mi boca para responder. "No no, shhh, yo respondo: _¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy dejo de ser virgen!_ Y listo, problema resuelto. Quedan 5 cuartos ¿Quien sigue?" Jasmine cruzo sus brazos.

Supongo que ya tengo compañera de cuarto.

.

Nos llevó alrededor d horas dejar parte de la casa lista, algunos se repartieron entre la limpieza de la sala, otros el patio, las habitaciones y Tiana, por su parte, quedo tan maravillada con la cocina que prometió la dejaría totalmente impecable en un par de horas. Los muchachos y yo nos encargamos de la limpieza total de la piscina mientras Mérida y Aurora desempolvaban las sillas y muebles que se encontraban allí.

"Listo, mi parte está terminada" Dijo Olaf en un hilo de voz. "Por dios, como duelen los brazos" Hizo una mueca mientras sobaba sus bíceps.

"Un poco más y te juro que terminare como el chico de Karate Kid en plan _"encera, pule, encera, pule"_ Kristoff comenzó a sobar su cuello.

"Salgamos de aquí, trae la manguera Olaf" Dije mientras me impulsaba con la poca fuerza de mis brazos y salía de la piscina.

Terminamos de enjuagar la piscina en menos de cinco minutos para después darnos una merecida ducha. Esa limpieza había consumido gran parte de nuestro esfuerzo, mucho más que un simple entrenamiento. Apenas abrimos el vidrio corredizo que separaba la casa con el patio, sentimos un olor a comida que se sentía extremadamente apetitoso.

"¿Te dije que Tiana posee unos dotes increíbles en la cocina verdad?" Dijo Olaf con voz divertida a mi costado.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que está preparando, pero quiero probarlo sea lo que sea" Respondí ante la risa de los chicos.

.

Después de la ducha más relajante que había tenido en toda mi vida y aprovechando que los chicos se encontraban jugando con la Play que Olaf trajo en su maleta, me dispuse a ir a la última habitación que tenía el pasadizo del segundo piso. El cuarto en donde el piano de cola de mi padre descansaba.

Desde muy pequeña, incluso antes de todo el cambio de 360 grados que ocurrió en mi vida, estuve familiarizada con los pianos. A mi padre le encantaba tocar ese instrumento, era su favorito al igual que el mío. Mi abuelo fue quien le enseño a tocar el piano a mi padre, este tenía pequeños libros en los que componía sus propias melodías solo por diversión y la fidelidad que le tenía a la música. Esa pasión por aquel instrumento fue trasladada a mi padre y, por último, a mí. Tocar el piano era una de las cosas que me relajaba, alejaba el estrés y abría mi mente por completo. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Me encontraba tocando una melodía que había estado practicando últimamente cada vez que llegaba a casa. Me costó trabajo, sí, pero definitivamente valió la pena el esfuerzo.

"Hey" Saludo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta, deje de tocar las piezas del piano y mire hacia la izquierda. Se trataba de Anna.

"Hey..." Salude. "¿Estoy… haciendo mucho ruido? Se supone que este cuarto es a prueba de sonido"

"No no, nada de eso. Solo... escuché el sonido bajo del piano cuando pasaba por aquí y.… recordé que hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba tocar" Sonrió.

"Oh…"

"Ujum..."

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Eran las primeras palabras que cruzábamos después de casi una semana.

"¿Quieres... sentarte? Tal vez... uh... pueda tocar algo para...ti"

"¿Tocar algo para mí?" Alzo una ceja

"No.. bueno ah… no exactamente para ti…" Agite mi cabeza. "He estado practicando algo, puedes entrar si deseas escucharlo. Tal vez puedas darme una opinión" Sobe mi ceja izquierda apoyando mi codo en las teclas del piano, produciendo un sonido espantoso que me hizo saltar y, por lo tanto, producir una risa en Anna.

"Si no te importa" Dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bien" Respondí mientras ponía mis manos en las teclas correspondientes y comenzaba a sumergirme en la melodía que mis dedos producían con ayuda del instrumento.

 _"_ _You got me looking, so crazy, my baby_ _  
I'm not myself, lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me, your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me, baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung, but I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me..._ _"_

De un momento para otro, abrí mis ojos como platos, incapaz de poder cerrar mi boca y solo mover mis dedos en la longitud del piano. Había comenzado a cantar.

 _"_ _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_ _  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_ _  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"_

E impresionada conmigo misma, termine la frase de la canción mientras acompañaba el final con una tenue melodía, hasta que termino.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, ni se movía, ni yo me movía. Incluso llegue a pensar que ninguna de las dos estaba respirando, por lo menos en eso se debatía mi cerebro hasta que Anna me volteo el rostro y envolvió mis labios en un beso envuelto en pasión y necesidad.

No pude aguantarlo más. Tomé a Anna de la cintura y le seguí el beso.

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y me presionaron con fuerza a ella, tratábamos de acomodarnos de la mejor manera posible para alcanzar un mayor contacto cuerpo a cuerpo, pero que esperábamos, estábamos sentadas en un banquillo. Por un momento nada me importo y solo la tome con fuerza moderada de la cintura, alzando su cuerpo y sentándola encima del piano. Pegue mi cuerpo al de ella en todo lo que me era posible mientras continuábamos nuestro beso, que parecía jamás acabar. Acaricie sus piernas desnudas con mis manos, pasando las puntas de mis dedos por su piel suave mientras Anna alborotaba mi cabello acariciaba mi cuello.

De pronto escuche el sonido de alguien tosiendo detrás de nosotras. Anna y yo nos separamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

"No voy a negar que esto me motiva, me motiva MUCHÍSIMO, se ve demasiado caliente como el infierno. Peeeeero considero que deben ponerle seguro a la puerta, ya saben, hay como 15 personas dando vueltas en esta casa" Comento Jack mientras nos guiñaba el ojo y continuaba su camino por el pasadizo. "Cierto cierto, a lo que vine" Jack asomo su cabeza por la puerta. "La cena esta lista, aunque a mi parecer ustedes ya se adelantaron con eso" Dijo mientras reía y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

"Eso fue… muy extraño" Dijo Anna mirando el suelo.

"Jack tiene razón, cualquier persona pudo abrir esa puerta" Sobe mi frente.

"¿Jack sabe que tú y yo... eh... ya sabes, nos enrollamos?"

"¿Por qué supones que lo sabe?" Pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

"No lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera como ahora"

"Uhm... pues…" Suspire. "Ya que, si si, si lo sabe"

"¿!Se lo contaste!?"

"Tuve que hacerlo después de que descubrió las marcas que dejaste en mi cuello"

"¡Elsa! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"¡Ah vamos! ¿Me dirás que no le contaste nada de esto a Punzie?" Pregunte colocándome frente a ella. Se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta. "Ahí lo tienes" Anna soltó el aire por su nariz, resignada. Le ofrecí mi mano. "Ven, te ayudo a bajar"

"Gracias" Respondió una vez que sus pies chocaron con el suelo.

"No hay de que" Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. "Entonces… ¿A cenar?"

"¿Tu cuarto o el mío?" Anna alzo una ceja divertida.

"A la… cocina…" Dije tratando de evitar el sonrojo que advertía hacerse notar en mis mejillas.

"Mmm a la cocina, nunca lo he hecho en la cocina…" Acaricio mi brazo. Mi mandíbula cayó al piso, ella rio. "Andando Frost, los demás deben estar esperándonos" Fue lo último que escuche antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

"Que voy a hacer contigo, Anna Summers" Susurre con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

Estando ya de media noche y después de haber cenado un delicioso platillo de Gumbo preparado por Tiana, nos dispusimos a dormir en nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Lo que indicaba que me tocaba dormir con Aurora. En una misma cama.

Dios mío.

"Hey" Dijo la rubia sonriendo desde la cama en el momento en el que entre a la habitación. Llevaba un pequeño short y un polo de manga corta, su cabello ondulado iba sujeto en una cola de caballo.

"Hey" Le devolví la sonrisa. "¿Cansada? Porque yo si lo estoy" Solté una pequeña risa.

"Cansada, definitivamente cansada" Contestó.

"Dame un minuto, iré a cambiarme" Dije mientras tomaba la ropa de cambio que dejé a los pies de la cama. Constaba de un pantalón de pijama de franela color azul y un polo blanco de manga corta, bastante sencillo, el clima estaba parcialmente caluroso.

"Bien" Salí del cuarto de baño y bordeé la cama para poder echarme al otro lado desocupado.

"Siento que este día, entre toda la limpieza y el ordenar las cosas, ha sido mucho más cansado que un entrenamiento" Dijo mientras se echaba de costado para poder mirarme.

"No eres la única, también lo sentí así" Respondí en una pequeña risita. "Estoy casi segura de que si el couch Phil se enterase de lo que hicimos aquí nos mandaría a limpiar toda su casa, o es más, la escuela completa" Aurora rio.

"Imagina de lo que sería capaz de hacer couch Mode"

"No lo quiero ni imaginar" Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, abrí mis ojos y trague saliva.

"Pero aun así lo he pasado muy bien ¿Sabes?" Contestó a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de mi rostro. ¿En qué momento fue que se acercó tanto?

"Lo... Uhm... fue... si, por supuesto..." Respondí tartamudeando.

Después de que ella soltara una pequeña risa sus labios colisionaron con los míos en un beso lento, pausado, tranquilo.

Podría definirlo como tierno también.

Me besaba con tanta delicadeza, como si acariciara mis labios, saboreándolos con paciencia, trazando su textura a la perfección. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuello con una suavidad realmente increíble y su dedo pulgar delineaba mi mandíbula con calma.

Sus manos fueron bajando por mi abdomen, dentro mi polo y no planeaban detenerse, continuaron y continuaron a paso lento tocando por aquí y tocando por allá, hasta que sentí sus dedos delinear el contorno del delgado pantalón que decidí llevar puesto para dormir. Un fuerte flujo de corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar y que los vellos de mi cuerpo se escarapelaran.

Y fue cuando abrí mis ojos que me encontré con una sorpresa que me haría reaccionar.

No vi más a Aurora, su cabello color de oro había sido reemplazado por uno color rubio fresa, su piel había adquirido pecas, muchas pecas. Su tacto me estaba quemando.

Aurora me estaba tocando y yo pensaba en Anna.

No podía seguir con esto, no podía continuar, no podía llegar a más.

"Aurora... es... espera..." Detuve el beso. "Si continuamos esto va... a llegar a más y..."

"Dios... lo siento tanto... no sé cuántas veces son las que te he dicho lo mismo a lo largo del día" Soltó en una pequeña risa.

"No ha sido tu culpa... tranquila" Le regale una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas en los pequeños dibujos que adornaban la sabana de la cama.

"Fue... ¿Muy rápido? ¿Verdad?" Pregunto mirándome con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

"Yo... creo que sí, es... muy precipitado" Sobe la parte trasera de mi cuello.

"Tranquila, está bien. Todo a su tiempo ¿No?"

"Todo a su tiempo" Le sonreí. "Uhm... ¿Te parece si descansamos? Mañana será otro largo día"

"Me parece perfecto" Se acomodó a su lado de la cama y se tapó hasta la mitad de la cintura.

"Estamos… ¿En buenos términos verdad? No quiero que nada se vuelva incomodo entre nosotras"

"No no, todo bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Respondí regalándole una sonrisa.

"Perfecto entonces" Sonrió. "Descansa Elsa"

"Descansa Aurora" Sonreí por última vez antes de que ella cerrará sus ojos y su rostro se apaciguara.

A los pocos segundos, después de dar una larga respiración honda, me dispuse a dormir a su lado.

.

Llevaba un par minutos entre dormida y despierta en lo que no podía dejar de mover mi cabeza. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque me había levantado a la hora que fuese de la madrugada, pero por alguna razón me estaba comenzando a sentir… excitada. Acaba de tener un sueño um… digámoslo por su mismo nombre por mas vergüenza que me dé decirlo: Tuve un sueño mojado con Anna.

Vergüenza extrema, sí. Pero cierto.

Había soñado que ella besaba mi abdomen, cada punto, cada lunar, todo, y en su recorrido había comenzado a bajar con lentitud mi pantalón hasta liberar la roca que tenía confinada en mis pantalones.

La única diferencia era que en realidad si estaba despierta, no era un sueño.

Y mi supuesto sueño, pues, estaba pasando.

Cerré y abrí mis ojos rápidamente y aferré mis manos a las sabanas. Mi miembro estaba fuera del pantalón, una mano lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo y esté se encontraba a punto de ser introducido a la húmeda boca de una linda chica.

Me senté al borde de la cama a la velocidad de un rayo, observando a la persona que se había escabullido en mi cuarto y, más que nada, me estaba tocando.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!?" Pregunte susurrando mientras la tenue luz de la lampara en una esquina de la habitación mostraba Anna, mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa desde mi entrepierna. Voltee a ver a Aurora, esta se encontraba plácidamente dormida a mi lado izquierdo. "¡Puede despertarse en cualquier momento!"

"No te preocupes por ella, tiene el sueño EXTREMADAMENTE profundo, no se levantaría, aunque un tornado pasase por aquí ahora mismo" Respondió mientras volvía a insertar mi miembro en su boca.

"¿No podías ah... esperar otro momento para hacer esto?" Pregunte cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de llevar la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Tengo demasiadas hormonas acumuladas en mí interior, así que no, no podía esperar"

"Estas loca…" Solté en un suspiro.

"Loca sí, pero por tenerte dentro mío ahora" Fue lo último que dijo antes de que volviera a sentir su húmeda lengua acariciando mi lugar más sensible.

Tome una larga respiración y aferre mis dedos a las sabanas, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y mucho menos que algún sonido escapara de mi boca.

Habían pasado unos tantos minutos en los que me vi al borde la locura, Anna había aumentado significativamente sus movimientos y mi pelvis estaba comenzando a contraerse.

"Oh por…"

"¿Elsa?" Una voz somnolienta pregunto detrás mío.

Anna se encogió hacia el piso, siendo tapada por la cama mientras yo trataba de calmar mi respiración y regresar mis pies a la tierra.

"H-hey... ¿Q-que sucede?" ¿Que sucede? ¿De verdad?

"Estas... sentada al borde la cama ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si si, solo me... dio algo de hambre, p-pensaba bajar un segundo a la cocina y buscar algo en la alacena" Respondí con rapidez, volteando un poco mi cuerpo para observarla, Anna trataba de arreglar el desorden que había causado de mi cintura para abajo.

"¿Segura?"

"Tu tranquila, todo bien. R-regreso en unos minutos ¿Sí? Continúa d-durmiendo" Le sonreí.

"Bien, pero si en caso te sientes mal, solo debes avisarme"

"Pierde cuidado"

Me levante lentamente mientras observaba a Anna echada en el suelo, tratando de aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir de su boca.

"¿Qué es eso?" Escuche a Aurora preguntar cuando me encontraba a medio camino de la puerta.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Tienes algo en los bolsillos?"

"¿Bolsillos?" Pregunte mientras me volteaba a medias a su dirección.

Grave error.

"Oh..." Dijo Aurora mirando un punto debajo de mi torso con las cejas levantadas. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Ol... vidalo"

"Lo siento... uh... ya sabes que sucede con... estas cosas" Dije mientras miraba a Anna de reojo, se encontraba roja como un tomate por las ganas inmensas que sentía de estallar en carcajadas.

"No te... p-preocupes" Volteo su mirada a otra dirección.

"Ya regreso..."

Cuando por fin pude salir de la habitación fui directo a la primera planta. Necesitaba agua helada en mi organismo, en mi rostro y probablemente en otras partes de mi cuerpo también.

Entre a la cocina y abrí la refrigeradora, estaba llena de bebidas de todo tipo, tome una botella de agua, la abrí y la tome de golpe, lo que restó lo eche en mi rostro y apoye mis manos a los costados de mueble de mármol, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

"Esa escena en tu habitación fue digna para una película, enserio" Escuche a Anna reír a mi costado.

"¿Crees que eso fue gracioso?" Voltee a mirarla.

"Por supuesto que sí, tu cara de "Estoy totalmente jodida" cuando Aurora se levanto fue todo un poema" Levanto su cuerpo y se sentó encima de la mesa, a mi lado izquierdo.

"Dijiste que nada podía hacer que se levantara ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos descubría?"

"¿Acaso nos vio?" Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"Aah... No"

"¿Entonces? Relájate Frost"

Suspiré. "Necesito una bolsa con hielo" Dije mientras me daba media vuelta.

"¿Bolsa con hielo? ¿Para qué?" Señale mi entrepierna. "No necesitas una bolsa de hielo para solucionar eso" Dijo mientras bajaba de la mesa. "En realidad dudo que hasta un mismo iceberg pueda calmar lo que tienes allí" Comento divertida.

"¿Que sugieres entonces?" Alce mis hombros.

"Tengo un método mucho más efectivo" Dijo mientras pegaba su rostro al mío y, mirando mis labios, mordía los suyos. "¿Quieres probarlo?"

No pude llegar a contestar, Anna me tenía pegada contra el refrigerador y su cuerpo, comiendo mis labios a besos y pequeñas mordidas. La tome de la cintura y levante su cadera, pegándola a la mía.

"Ahh..." Gimió llevando su cabeza hacia atrás dándome libre acceso a su cuello mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mi cadera.

Hice un recorrido a besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, su mandíbula, deje leves mordidas en su cuello, bese su clavícula y continúe con esa misma acción hasta llegar al hasta el inicio de sus pechos mientras caminaba a paso tonto de regreso a la mesa frente a nosotras. Deje su cuerpo sentado sobre la mesa mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos de arriba hacia abajo y mis labios besaban cada punto posible de su cuello.

Sentí un leve choque de corriente recorrer mi cuerpo una vez que Anna tomo mis manos y las metió dentro de su polo, haciendo contacto directo con la piel de su cintura. Acaricie el contorno de su cuerpo, su abdomen plano debido al arduo trabajo en sus entrenamientos y su espalda arqueada. Una vez que llegué a ese último lugar, caí en la cuenta de que ella no llevaba sujetador esa noche.

Anna se separó un poco de mi cuerpo y me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Tenias planeado hacer esto desde antes?" Pregunte.

"Tal vez... ¿Porque no?" Respondió divertida, se acercó a mi oído y susurro. "Sabes que ambas lo necesitamos" Y antes de que lograra responder, Anna ya se encontraba depositando besos en mi cuello.

Mis manos regresaron a su abdomen y comenzaron a subir lentamente. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi cuello una vez que mis manos les dieron un pequeño apretón a sus senos, seguido de un suspiro en el mismo lugar cuando comencé a acariciarlos. Los apretaba con delicadeza, sin ánimo de hacerlo tan bruscamente, se trataba de Anna, es la persona que más me importa, lo último que haría es lastimarla. Roce mis labios en su cuello y trace una línea de besos hasta el centro de sus senos mientras con mis manos iba alzando el polo color blanco que usaba para dormir esa noche. Mis labios hicieron contacto con sus pezones, aprisionándolos, ganando un pequeño gemido y que la espalda de Anna se arqueara. Jugué con ambos pezones, los lamí, mordí y succioné varias veces mientras ella le daba leves apretones a mi entrepierna, generando que soltara suspiros.

Continúe mi recorrido, seguí bajando, dejando rastros de besos por toda la extensión de su abdomen. Entre todas las caricias y gemidos apagados, había bajado de a poco el short color rosa extra corto que tenía puesto. Ahora tenía su feminidad frente a mí, con la mirada expectante de Anna desde arriba, esperando mi próximo movimiento.

Comencé besando sus muslos internos, su ingle, su monte, ella dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos y pequeños impulsos debido a mis acciones.

"Elsa..." Subí mi mirada, Anna estaba con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Sí?" Deposite un beso en su ingle.

"Por favor..."

"¿Por favor que?"

"Hazlo ya..."

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunte soltando una risa ligera, lo que pareció impacientarla ya que abrió los ojos y miro directo a los míos.

"Quiero tu lengua en mí. Ahora"

"A sus órdenes" Y sin desperdiciar un segundo más, hundí mi lengua en ella, pasándola lentamente.

"Aaah fuck..." Susurró retorciéndose encima de la mesa.

Pase mi lengua por sus pliegues, su punto máximo de placer, su entrada, todo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y gemidos un poco subidos de tono se escapaban de su boca. Combine los movimientos de mi lengua con succiones y mordidas leves e iba aumentando la velocidad de poco a poco.

"Oh por dios voy a..." Tomo mi cuello y me hundió más en ella. "El... sa" Tomo aire por la boca y, segundos después, su cuerpo termino por relajarse por completo con unos fuertes espasmos en su zona abdominal y sus uñas clavadas en mi cuello y hombro.

Me quede allí abajo un rato más, intensificando su orgasmo, quería que sintiera todo el placer que su organismo era capaz de aguantar. Una vez que su cuerpo de relajo, volví a sus labios siguiendo el mismo recorrido de besos que usé para bajar. Sus labios me recibieron con un beso lleno de necesidad.

"Cógeme... duro..." Suspiró mientras pegaba su frente con la mía con ambas manos en mis mejillas.

Baje mi pantalón en conjunto con los bóxers que llevaba puesto, mi miembro salió despedido contra su feminidad. Mire hacia abajo, observando y admirando cada detalle de su cuerpo mientras acariciaba sus piernas, era perfecta, bellísima, como si los mismos ángeles en persona la hubiesen tallado.

"Mírame." Subí mi mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos color turquesa habían desaparecido, solo se podía observar negro, negro profundo.

Comencé a mover mi cadera hacia adelante, adentrándome en ella con lentitud, nadie nos apuraba a fin de cuentas. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que cualquier ruido saliera de mi boca mientras Anna permanecía con la boca semiabierta, tratando de que sus ojos no se fueran hacia atrás. Soltó un pequeño gemido que se ahogó en mi boca una vez que me encontré por completo dentro de ella.

"Más... dame más..." Dijo aferrándose a mi cuello, nuestras narices se encontraban juntas.

Comencé con un lento vaivén, de adelante hacia atrás rodeando su cintura entre mis brazos, tratando calmar las ansias que tenía de aumentar la velocidad de una manera bestial. Quería más de ella, mucho mucho más.

"Mierda... siento... que tus estocadas llegan hasta mi garganta" Dijo dando leves arañones en mi espalda.

"Prácticamente es verdad... me has tenido allí hace unos 15 minutos" Respondí divertida, ganándome un ligero golpe en el brazo.

"Idiota" Respondió riendo.

"Solo una pequeña broma" Dije riendo.

"¿Desde cuándo tú me haces bromas?" Se separó de mí, llevando sus manos a mi cuello y mirándome fijamente. Caí en la cuenta de que habíamos parado de movernos hacia unos segundos atrás.

"Te las he hecho siempre" Acaricie su columna vertebral con la yema de mis dedos, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

"¿Como aquella vez que te pusiste esa horrible máscara? Nunca me había asustado tanto en mi corta vida" Dijo sonriendo y negando levemente con su cabeza.

 _Flashback, hace dos años y medio_ _._

 _Era un sábado por la noche en la que nos dispusimos a ver una película. Kristoff y Olaf habían conseguido "The Babadook" y tenían unas ganas increíbles de verla. ¿El único problema? Era de terror._

 _"¿Enserio tenemos que ver esa película? ¿Porque no mejor vemos Monsters Inc? Monsters Inc es graciosa" Dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados a mi lado izquierdo._

 _"Concuerdo con ella" Asentí mirando a los chicos._

 _"Nada hará que cambiemos de parecer, es el turno de Olaf de elegir" Respondió Kristoff._

 _"¿Porque de terror?" Preguntó resignada._

 _"¿Ya leíste la sinopsis? Se ve muy buena" Respondió Olaf. "Nos regalaron una máscara del babadook por comprar la película, estará buena para usarla en noche de brujas"_

 _"Nada en las películas de terror puede ser bueno"_

 _"Son cosas ficticias copo de nieve, nada que pueda hacerte daño" Le sonreí. "Aparte si no quieres verla podemos ir a tu habitación y ver otra cosa"_

 _"Está bien así ¿No dejarás que nada me pase verdad?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"Jamás" Le respondí decidida._

 _Ella me devolvió una sonrisa con más tranquilidad una vez que su mano se encontró con la mía y la presiono con fuerza, sabía que estaría ahí para protegerla pasara lo que pasara. Siempre._

 _Un par de horas después…_

 _La película... pues digamos que no me causo mucho miedo. Si, hubo partes en las que salte un poco del asiento, pero nada fuera de lo normal. El caso de Anna no era el mismo, se había pasado casi toda la película en posición fetal, aferrando su cuerpo a mi brazo y tapando parte de su cara con un almohadón, dando pequeños gritos y saltos cada vez que alguna escena de miedo se veía por la pantalla._

 _"Le pongo un 7" Dijo Olaf una vez que los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, indicando el fin de la película._

 _"Me parece que un 7 es lo más justo" Kristoff se recostó en el sofá._

 _"Son las... son la 1 de la madrugada, ¿Una partida de Mario Party y a dormir?" Pregunto Olaf._

 _"Yo me... me iré a dormir" Afirmó Anna, con la mirada perdida dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

 _"Me apunto" Dijo Kristoff._

 _"Yo ah... iré a descansar también. Los veo mañana más tarde muchachos" Respondí mientras caminaba a paso rápido a las escaleras, sin despegar mi vista de Anna._

 _Una vez que subí las escaleras me dirigí al cuarto de Anna, quería saber cómo estaba, sabía que la película no le había gustado y lo más probable era que tuviera pesadillas esa noche._

 _"Hey... ¿Estás bien?" Pregunte acercándome a ella, se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando su cuerpo._

 _"Me he quedado... un poco asustada con la película" Respondió levantándose de la cama y abrazando su cuerpo al mío, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello._

 _"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"_

 _"¿Los chicos decidieron ir a descansar?"_

 _"Se quedarán a jugando abajo un rato" Acaricie su espalda con suavidad._

 _"¿No quieres jugar con ellos?"_

 _"Mi prioridad ahora es que te sientas tranquila al dormir, podemos jugar mañana"_

 _"Eres la mejor" Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello._

 _"Gracias por el cumplido" Respondí. "Bien, anda a asearte, deje mis cosas en la habitación de Kris, dame un par de minutos y estaré de vuelta" Dije separándome de ella lentamente._

 _"Te espero entonces" Respondió con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta de baño._

 _Solté un suspiro y di media vuelta en dirección a la habitación de Kristoff, donde tenía mi cepillo de dientes en una pequeña maleta._

 _Y cuando por fin la había encontrado, vi la máscara de cartón que los chicos habían conseguido en la tienda de películas, la máscara del babadook estaba allí. Se veía genial para ser hecha de cartón. Tenía que probármela._

 _La tome y metí mi cabeza dentro, empecé a palpar mis bolsillos de pijama buscando mi teléfono en alguno de ellos, pero no estaba, lo más probable era que la hubiese dejado en el sofá mientras veíamos la película._

 _"¿Els? Ya estas..." Y se escuchó un grito tan fuerte que me hizo saltar del suelo. Anna estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano._

 _"¡Anna! ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo! ¡Es una máscara!" Dije mientras me quitaba el pedazo de cartón y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. "¿Ves? Todo está bien, no pasa nada" Dije mientras la abrazaba, tratando de calmar su cuerpo, temblaba como gelatina._

 _"¿¡Qué pasó!?" Pregunto Kristoff, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la agitación que sentía al haber llegado lo más rápido que pudo._

 _"Nada Kris tranquilo, solo... la asusté de casualidad, no fue mi intención hacerlo" Respondí aferrando el cuerpo de Anna al mío. "No pasa nada, sólo es el susto"_

 _"Demonios, pensé que había pasado algo peor" Dijo Olaf apoyando su espalda a la pared, agitado al igual que Kristoff._

 _"Tranquilos, la llevare a que descanse"_

 _"Bien, avísennos si ven al Babadook merodeando por la habitación" Dijo Kristoff en tono gracioso mientras se alejaba por el pasadizo junto a las risas de Olaf._

 _"No es cierto, no pasara nada, me quedaré contigo y prometo no soltarte" Afirme susurrando en su oído._

 _"¿Ni para ir al baño?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz._

 _Solté una pequeña risa y deposité un beso en su cabeza. "Ni para ir al baño"_

 _Fin Flashback._

"¿Porque lo hiciste? Sabías que esas cosas me dejaban traumas severos" Reí ante su comentario.

"Porque..." Reí. "En primer lugar fue pura casualidad, no tenía ninguna intención de asustarte, te juro que no era mi plan, solo quería probarme la máscara y ver qué tal me quedaba. Pero... " Solté una pequeña risa. "Sonara muy tonto y muy de niños, pero de alguna manera, el que vieras esa película y te asustaras con el pequeño incidente de la máscara, fue bueno."

"¿Bueno? ¿Te parece bueno haberme dejado un trauma en la cabeza?" Alzó una ceja.

"Digo bueno porque aquella noche dormiste como un koala conmigo" Solté una risa estúpida mirando hacia abajo. "Me gustaba que hicieras eso" Subí la mirada, sus ojos brillaban. "Me gustaba... no, me gusta hacerte sentir segura, considero que eso es lo más importante que una persona puede brindarle a otra" Sonreí. "Lograr que ese alguien a quien quieres sienta seguridad cuando está contigo"

Anna alzó una ceja. "¿Me quieres?"

"¿D-disculpa?" Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

"Dijiste indirectamente que me querías" Ladeo su cabeza.

"Ah... pues... yo ahm..." Ya que, tampoco es como si no lo supiera del todo. "Si si... yo te quiero..."

"¿Por...que?"

"Solo sé que lo siento, lo he sentido desde siempre" Respondí, con toda la sinceridad y seguridad del mundo.

Anna me miraba con detenimiento, como… tratando de arrancar muchas preguntas y muchas respuestas de mi cabeza. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero una voz que me puso los pelos de punta se esucho.

"¿Anna?" Escuche preguntar a Krisotff desde las escaleras, muy cerca al pasadizo.

"¡Mierda!" Susurre abriendo mis ojos como platos.

"Solo cálmate y no dejes que entre aquí. Trataré de subirte los pantalones" Anna bajo rápidamente de la mesa y se escondió en esta, Kristoff no podría verla a menos que entrara a la cocina.

"¿¡Que me calme!? ¡Por dios! ¡Estamos semidesnudas!"

"¡Elsa! ¡Solo relá...!"

"Hey Els ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Kristoff, de pronto se encontraba delante mío, acaba de entrar por la puerta del comedor.

"K-Kris... Uhm... nada yo... vine a... ¡tomar agua!" Señale la botella que se encontraba delante mío.

"Que entusiasta te encuentras hoy" Comento riendo.

De pronto mi pelvis dio un pequeño salto. Había sentido la húmeda lengua de Anna recorrer el largo de mi pene.

"Pensé que estarías dormida, te veías bastante cansada cuando terminamos de acomodar los muebles"

"Yo ah..." Aferré mucho más mis manos a mesa cuando sentí parte de mi miembro dentro de su boca. "Lo estoy, pero... necesitaba tomar... agua" Asentí.

"Bien..." Me miró extrañado. "¿Has visto a Anna? Mamá y papá intentaron llamarla, pero no contesta el teléfono"

Anna me dio un leve apretón. "N-no no la he v-visto"

"Ya la busqué por todo el segundo piso y nada" Dijo Kristoff mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

"Tal vez esté en el p-patio" Mientras Kristoff se distraía mirando el pasadizo, mire levemente hacia abajo, solo para ver mi miembro desaparecer casi por completo dentro de la boca de Anna.

"Tienes razón, podría estar ahí" Me miro entrecerrando sus ojos. "Iré a revisar, si la vez dile que la estoy buscando ¿Sí?"

"Cl-claro, descansa Kris"

"Descansa Els" Se despidió con una sonrisa mientras salía del comedor.

Solté el largo suspiro que tenía acumulado en mi ser desde que Kristoff había entrado y por poco nos pilla. Anna se levantó y apareció delante mío.

"Tu... hermano te está buscando" Dije mirándola.

"No te creo ¿De verdad?" Pregunto cínicamente.

"Eso no fue gracioso" Sobe mi rostro con mis manos.

"¿Qué cosa?" Apoyo sus manos en la mesa.

"Lo que hiciste hace unos segundos, no fue gracioso"

"No hice nada" Dijo riendo. Dirigí mi mirada una vez hacia ella y solté una pequeña sonrisa.

"Deberías ir a tu habitación o darle el alcance a Kristoff antes de que se le ocurra llamar a la policía"

"Pero aún no he terminado contigo" Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Yo no... lo sé, pero Kris no tardará en regresar, será mejor que vayas" Pase saliva.

"¿Y cómo harás con tu amiguito allí abajo? Digamos que esta... extremadamente despierto" Pregunto mirando mi entrepierna.

"Nada que... el hielo no pueda solucionar"

Anna suspiro. "Está bien, pero esto quedará pendiente" Empino sus pies para poder llegar a mi altura y depósito un beso ligero y rápido en mis labios. Abrí mis ojos como platos. "Descansa Frost"

"Des... cansa copo de nieve" Dije observándola de pies a cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta que colindaba con el pasadizo.

Esa mujer va a volverme loca. Definitivamente loca.

 _ Sábado, 7pm_

"Entonces ¿Reglas claras para todos?" Pregunte mientras los chicos me miraban sentados en los sofás y otros en el piso.

"Nada de balones dentro de la casa" Respondió Meg mirando sus uñas.

"Nadie sube a la segunda planta" Dijo Ariel. "¿No quieres hacer una excepción conmigo?" Me guiño un ojo.

"Tener cuidado con los cuadros de tu madre" Aurora me sonrió.

"De tu suegra, Aurora, de tu suegra" Dijo Jasmine.

"Nada de tener sexo en la piscina" Respondió Jack. Posee mi vista en el para que terminara de recitar la regla. "Ni en ningún lugar de la casa" Dijo en tono resignado. "Que aburrida puedes ser a veces Els"

"Y no romper nada" Dijo Kristoff al final. "Claro como el agua"

Suspire. "Bien" Asentí. "A divertirnos entonces" Dije mientras todos se levantaban del sofá y se dirigían a las diferentes partes de la primera planta con rostros de mi emoción.

La música sonaba a un volumen bastante alto y la casa de poco a poco se iba llenando. Cada vez que daba un paso saludaba a alguien nuevo. La gente se divertía, conversaba, se reía. Me dispuse a recorrer cada espacio de la casa para comprobar que todo estuviera funcionando bien y, más que nada, que cada regla establecida se estuviera cumpliendo. No quería tener que gastar dinero extra en reponer utilidades de la casa, y mucho menos si se trataba de objetos que mis padres habían traído de otros países.

Pasaba por el patio cuando de pronto escuche un fuerte _¡Cuidado!_ Proveniente de una voz masculina.

Logre reaccionar a tiempo para sostener el balón de futbol americano que había sido lanzado por Febo desde una esquina del lugar.

"Lo siento Cap…" Hércules se disculpó acercándose a mí.

"Vamos chicos, mis padres me asesinaran si algo se rompe" Advertí devolviéndole el balón. "No podrían jugar con algo más… ¿Pequeño?"

"Si claro, buscaremos con que… jugar…" Respondió el chico musculoso mientras se rascaba el cuello y buscaba a su alrededor.

"Gracias muchachos" Respondí mientras me daba la vuelta de regreso a la sala.

"¡Eres lo máximo Frost!" Grito Naveen desde una de las esquinas.

"¡Ustedes también! ¡Pero por favor no rompan nada!" Grite saliendo del patio.

Tal parecía que todo iba por buen camino, obviando el incidente del patio por supuesto, o por lo menos eso parecía hasta que escuche gritos cerca a la puerta de entrada.

"¡Ah vamos Kristoff! ¡Somos prácticamente familia!"

"¡No somos familia! Regresa tu trasero a tu auto, no estas invitado aquí" Escuche decir a Kristoff.

"¡Kristoff! ¿¡Puedes dejar de ser un idiota!?" Dijo Anna encarando a su hermano mayor.

"No hay manera de que le deje entrar ¿Entendiste?"

"Hey, ¿Que sucede?" Pregunte tocando el hombro derecho de Kristoff.

Se trataba de Hans. Kris lo tenía retenido en la puerta de la casa, al parecer acababa de llegar y mi mejor amigo no le permitió el paso para entrar dentro.

"El idiota de Kristoff no quiere dejar entrar a Hans" Anna cruzo sus brazos.

"Déjalo Kristoff" Dije mirando a Anna a los ojos.

"¿Que? Tú quieres... ¿Que lo deje entrar?"

"Está aquí por Anna, déjalo entrar"

"¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¿Vas a dejar que este idiota entre a TU CASA?" Dijo susurrando en mi dirección.

"Solo déjalo" Le mire a los ojos con autoridad.

Kristoff suspiró. "Como tú digas" Dijo mientras se movía a un lado, dándole el paso a Hans. "Si haces alguna estupidez juro que te sacaré de aquí a patadas"

"¡Gracias hermanito!" Dijo Hans guiñándole un ojo mientras abrazaba a Anna por la espalda e ingresaba a la casa.

"No me llames hermanito" Respondió el rubio entre dientes.

"Gracias, Frost" Pasó por mi lado, regalando una sonrisa hipócrita y chocando parte de su hombro con el mío.

"Voy a reventarte a..." Dijo Kristoff formando puños con sus manos.

"He he he, cálmate, está bien" Lo tome de los hombros he hice que retrocediera.

"¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Acabas de permitir que ese imbécil entre a TU CASA y de paso que te falte el respeto!"

"Es el novio de Anna Kristoff, no quiero arruinarle la noche a ella" Aunque actúe como masoquista todo el tiempo, sé que en parte es lo correcto. "Solo... déjalo así, está bien" Le di un par de palmadas a su brazo y me dirigí a quién sabe qué lugar de la casa, pero me detuve una vez que escuché la voz de Aurora llamarme desde la sala.

"¡Elsa! ¡Ven!" Aurora me llamo desde una parte de la sala haciéndole señas con la mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté con una sonrisa forzada una vez que me encontré frente suyo.

"Baila conmigo" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras con su mano sujetaba la mía y me llevaba al "centro" de la sala.

"Aurora sabes que no bailo" Conteste riendo.

"Claro que bailas y lo haces bien" Acerco su rostro a mí. "Y si no, solo debes seguirme" Susurró en mi oído.

 _"Feel your eyes, they're all over me_

 _Don't be shy, take control of me_

 _Get the vibe it's gonna be lit tonight_

 _No li-i-i-ie_

 _Hypnotized, pull another one_

 _It's alright, I know what you want_

 _Get the vibe it's gonna be lit tonight_

 _No li-i-i-ie"_

"¿Ves? Te dije que podías bailar" Dijo en tono divertido mientras sus brazos se enredaban en mi cuello y su cadera se movía de lado a lado en un movimiento realmente provocador.

"O es que tú eres muy buena enseñando o yo soy muy buena aprendiendo" Conteste.

"Definitivamente ambos" Respondió sonriendo mientras volteaba su cuerpo y pegaba su espalda con mi pecho.

.

"Hey Aurora, te apuesto dos shots a que no de puedes dar al vaso amarillo" Dijo Encantador con los brazos cruzados.

"Me niego, no tengo buena puntería" Contesto Aurora riendo.

"¡Ah vamos muñeca! Nada cuenta intentar" Le guiño un ojo.

"¿Y si hacemos un cambio?" Le pregunte.

"¿Un cambio?"

"Yo en vez de Aurora"

"¿Me estás retando?" Pregunto mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Solo si aceptas" Alce mis hombros.

"Bien, venga"

Me levante del sofá en el que venía conversando con Aurora desde de haber bailado un par de canciones y me posicione a unos dos metros y medio de la mesa improvisada que los chicos habían construido con algunas sillas para jugar Beer Pong.

"Encantador ¿Eres consciente de que pertenezco al equipo de Beisball verdad?" Pregunte mientras tomaba una pelota.

"Muy consciente" Respondió el rubio. "No me impresionas"

"Y que por lo tanto tengo muy buena puntería" Comencé a calcular la distancia que debía recorrer, el peso de la pelota y la fuerza con la cual debía lanzarla.

"Lo dudo mucho" Contesto riendo, soberbio.

"Por lo que te recomiendo…" Respondí riendo mientras lanzaba la pelota y esta ingresaba al vaso color amarillo. "Que vayas por una botella de lo que quieras y te sirvas tus dos shot" Dije riendo mientras Hércules me carga en sus hombros y Encantador abrió su boca sorprendido.

"¡Seeeeco! ¡Seeeeco! ¡Seeeeco!"

Una vez que Hércules me bajo me dispuse a regresar a mi asiento junto a Aurora.

"Mi heroína" Contesto sonriendo.

"A sus órdenes" Respondí, pero entre el alto volumen de la música y las palabras intercambiadas entre conversaciones, logre escuchar una "melodía" tocada por el piano en la segunda planta, y digo melodía entre comillas porque eso sonó como un _"PRRRUMM"_ totalmente horrible. "¿Me permites un segundo? Me ha parecido escuchar un sonido en la segunda planta"

"Si claro ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Pregunto Aurora.

"No no tranquila, vuelvo en un 2 por 3" Le regale una sonrisa mientras me alejaba camino a las escaleras.

Recorrí la sala chocando con varias personas en el camino, me acerqué a las escaleras y pasé por debajo de la cinta que ponía _"Peligro"_ en negro, se suponía que debía evitar que las personas pasaran ese límite, pero parecía que el plan de Kristoff y Olaf no dio el resultado esperado.

Continúe subiendo las escaleras y recorrí el pasadizo que me llevaría a la última puerta de la izquierda; el salón en donde descansaba el piano perteneciente a mi padre y a mí.

Y tal como pensé, unos bajos gemidos escondidos por el alto sonido de la música se escucharon detrás de la puerta. Tome un suspiro, sujete el pomo y abrí.

"No sé si leyeron la advertencia de la cinta, pero no pueden estar..." Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a las dos personas que se encontraban semidesnudas encima del banco que usaba para tocar mi instrumento musical favorito.

"Frost de verdad que no es buen momento ¿Porque mejor no te vas y regresas luego?" Dijo Hans en tono molesto y agitado, el vaivén de su cintura desnuda no paraba de golpear fuertemente con las de Anna.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda en esta. Totalmente petrificada.

Era bastante consciente de que Anna no era mía, era muy muy MUY consciente de aquello, habían sido muchas las veces en las cuales me lo había dejado más que claro, por lo tanto, sabía que no solo... compartía su cuerpo conmigo. Hans es su novio, es lo más lógico, pero verla hacerlo... era una imagen que jamás, JAMÁS, hubiese imaginado, ni en las pesadillas más horrorosas. En mi mente, yo era la única para ella.

Pero vaya que estaba equivocada, MUY equivocada.

Baje las escaleras con la mirada totalmente perdida. Totalmente atontada. Totalmente... dolida.

"¡Oye Frost! ¡Ven aquí!" Gritó Jack desde un lugar en la sala, se encontraba hablando con algunos de los chicos en el sofá.

Me acerqué a él, le quite el vaso color verde que tenía en manos tome el contenido sin parar.

"Si claro, tómatelo todo" Dijo el peliblanco a mi costado encogiéndose de hombros. "Puedo servirme otro, no hay problema"

"¿Desde cuándo tu tomas alcohol?" Escuche preguntar a Olaf.

"Desde hoy." Respondí mientras me llevaba el vaso de plástico a la cocina en busca de más.

.

Tome y tome más alcohol ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ni la menor idea, solo trataba de olvidar aquella horrorosa escena que mis ojos acaban de presenciar, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos recordaba cada estocada, el rostro de Hans, el rostro de Anna... estaba destrozando mi cabeza segundo a segundo. Por dios, le había cantado una canción con ese piano. Ella me había besado frente a ese piano.

Y ahora mismo ella y Hans lo estaban haciendo encima de MI piano.

"¿Elsa qué demonios te sucede?" Pregunto Mérida alejando el vaso que tenía frente mío encima de la mesa de centro de la cocina.

"Devuélveme eso" Respondí en voz seca.

"Tú nunca has tomado alcohol a menos que sea una ocasión importante o algo festivo" Alejó el vaso cuando intente recuperarlo de vuelta. "Y estoy exagerando con eso" Me di media vuelta en búsqueda de otro vaso. "¡Frost! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!" Me tomó del brazo. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Acabo de ver a Anna y Hans teniendo sexo en MI piano!" Grite en susurros, para que solo ella pudiera escucharme. "Cada vez que cierro mis putos ojos recuerdo esa escena en mi cabeza. Y si esa maldita botella de vodka que está allí me ayuda a olvidarlo, pues en buena hora" Solté mi brazo de sus manos y tomé la botella con mi mano derecha.

No sabía exactamente a qué lugar de la casa me dirigía, tampoco sabía porque demonios subía las escaleras. Lo único que sabía, por ahora, era que necesitaba olvidar.

* * *

 ** _Entooooonces ¿Bastante extenso verdad? Son como 28 páginas en Word._**

 ** _Y con las justas escribo una cara cuando me dejan informes en la universidad._**

 ** _Creo que va a ser bastante interesante el tener que lidiar con una Elsa borracha para el próximo capítulo. Sera algo diferente, pero entretenido, por lo menos para lo que ya tengo en mente escribir._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por la paciencia y más que nada por estar aquí._**

 ** _Sobre los comentarios:_**

 ** _Tania Hylian: Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Anna es muy cabeza dura, que se le va a hacer hahahahaha. Saludos, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :)_**

 ** _VSATGPFAN88: Quiero que sepas que me complicado la vida escribiendo el nombre de tu usuario hahahahahaha. Y dios mío, gracias por el super dato de la canción, ni idea de que existía, pero me has dado una muy buena idea que usare más adelante, te lo agradezco un montón :D_**

 ** _Virshy: Créeme que el beisball es más divertido jugarlo que verlo, aunque terminas con un dolor de músculos realmente increíble, vale la pena practicarlo. Y al contrario, gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, se aprecia muchísimo. Saludos ;)_**

 ** _Hol: Hahahahahaha oye que cruel, solo hay que ser pacientes, las cosas cambiaran de poco a poco._**

 ** _Loreley: No sabes cómo me he reído con tu comentario, de verdad hahahahaha. Y si creo que me falto colocar el periodo de tiempo de los flashbacks, fue algo que se me escapo, pero de ahora en adelante estaré más atenta a esas cosillas. Saludos, espero que te este cap te haya gustado :)_**

 ** _EstaTipaRara:_ _Hahahahaha tranquila, estoy tratando de narrar la historia en un pasado y en un presente y de verdad que entiendo la confusión. Te explico: Anna se pone en ese plan porque se podría decir que Elsa le "rompió el corazón" al momento en que Belle apareció en el mapa. La dejo en un segundo plano, como cuando te compran una muñeca nueva y dejas la que ya tenías a un lado. Oooobviamente que Anna no estaba ni enterada del problemón que tuvo Elsa con Kristoff, de lo contrario la historia hubiera sido otra. Entonces, para que no le vuelva a pasar lo mismo, con esa misma persona de la cual se enamoró en un pasado, no se puede volver a permitir que Elsa entre una vez más en su vida. Espero que esta pequeña explicación haya aclarado tu duda ;)_**

 ** _Meyo: Creo que Anna está esperando a que Elsa deje de sentir algo por ella. No lo sé, Anna ya no me cuenta nada. Hahahahaha dios mío, estoy con toda la chispa dentro, son las 2 de la madrugada. Saludos y muchas gracias por los deseos de recuperación, ya estoy mucho mejor :D_**

 ** _Cali: Pues ¡Muchas gracias! Se agradece el apoyo. Espero que el capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas :)_**

 ** _J-m: Mantén la calma amiguito(a) aquí tienes la continuación. Conozco el sentimiento, tampoco me gusta que me dejen sufriendo en las fanfics que sigo, pero ya ni tiempo de leer tengo. (Se va a llorar a una esquina)_**

 ** _¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)_**

 ** _Cierto, olvidaba comentarles algo: ¿Dónde están los lectores que querían ver a Elsa dándole a Anna una probada de su propia medicina?_**

 ** _Porque creo que el próximo capítulo les va a EN-CAN-TAR._**

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi quería audiencia!_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado?_**

 ** _Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero han sido unas semanas EXTREMADAMENTE complicadas para su humilde servidora. Desde entrega de tareas, dar exámenes y dormir tan solo un par de horas hasta trabajos inconclusos faltando 3 horas para la presentación de este. En fin, una mierda._**

 ** _Lo bueno de esto es que me encuentro a una semana de acabar el ciclo universitario y seré libre para escribir lo que quiera por un mes. ¡WIIIIIII!_**

 ** _Así que nada, los dejo con el capítulo 10 DE 25 PAGINAS DE WORD SIN INCLUIR RESPUESTAS DE COMENTARIOS (Me explayé muchísimo, lo sé), narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna y... tal vez un punto de vista extra más o menos al finalizar el cap que estoy SEGURA les va a encantar ;)_**

 ** _¡Disfrútenlo!_**

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen siguen sin pertenecerme._**

 ** _Los personajes de Disney tampoco me pertenecen._**

 ** _Maldita sea._**

* * *

"¡No puedes dejarme así!" Reclamó Hans mientras estiraba sus brazos. "¡Estaba a punto de terminar!"

Les juro que este no era mi plan, no tenía pensado el terminar teniendo sexo con Hans en la habitación del piano. Tenía planes de tener sexo, si, es cierto ¡Pero no con el! Le había robado las llaves a Elsa con la intención de secuestrarla por unos minutos mientras la fiesta se daba a cabo en la primera planta. Había terminado infinitamente caliente después de que casi lo hacemos en el piano la vez que Jack nos interrumpió que me sentí en la necesidad de hacerle justicia a ese instrumento musical.

"Lo siento cielo, en primer lugar, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí" Respondí colocándome el vestido que había elegido llevar horas antes. "Elsa va a asesinarme"

"¿Esto es por Frost? ¡Un carajo con ella! Ya se fue y dudo mucho que regrese"

"Teníamos reglas Hans, nadie debía subir al segundo piso. Y mucho menos encima de su piano" Dije terminando de ponerme los zapatos de tacón.

"Vamos preciosa... no me dejes así..." Susurró en mi oído abrazando su pecho a mi espalda, podía sentir su erección en mi trasero.

"No Hans, cámbiate y... te veo abajo" Solté sus brazos de mi abdomen y me dirigí a la puerta.

Recorrí cada lugar del primer piso buscándola. No estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala, el comedor, el jardín, la piscina. Nada. En ningún lugar.

"¡Mérida! ¡Hey!"

Vi aquella melena desordenada color rojo a punto de salir de la cocina con un vaso de quien sabe que en su interior. Si alguien sabe en donde demonios se metió Elsa, esa es Mérida.

Ella volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, con una sonrisa forzada. "¿Has... visto a Elsa en algún lado?" Pregunte.

"La vi hace unos 10 minutos aquí, en la cocina" Respondió rápidamente. "¿No recuerdas haberla visto en algún momento?" Pregunto alzando una ceja.

"N-no" Pregunte extrañada.

"Ujum..." Respondió ella. "No sé dónde podrá estar, si me cruzo con ella le diré que la estás buscando" Alzó sus hombros.

"Gra...cias..." Agradecí, para cuando lo hice Mérida ya estaba a unos 3 metros míos de distancia.

Raro. Muy raro.

Me di media vuelta y regresé al patio. Lo más probable era que Elsa se encontrara merodeando por allí si sabía que las puertas corredizas de vidrio y las macetas de su madre corrían peligro con los chicos del equipo de football a rienda suelta.

"¡Anna! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando desde hace..."

"¡Punzie! Dime que has visto a Elsa" Dije tomando a Rapunzel de los brazos, haciendo que por poco su vaso color rojo cayera al piso.

"Tranquila rojita" Respondió ella riendo. "¿A Elsa? Uhm... no que yo sepa, debe estar por ahí con Jack y los chicos. ¿Porque tan interesada en saber dónde está?" Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "¿Es hora de sus juegos calentones?"

"No es tiempo de juego Punz, en serio necesito saber dónde está" Me defendí miranda cada dirección.

"¿Porque tanta desesperación? ¿Que hiciste ahora?" Alzó una ceja.

"¿Porque supones que hice algo malo?" Pregunte colocando mis manos en mi cadera.

"En primer lugar, tú NUNCA preguntas por Elsa. Segundo; NUNCA estas tan desesperada por saber dónde está o que hace. Y tercero; Hans, Elsa y tú desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo y ese no es un buen indicador" Suspiré. "Así que, comienza a hablar"

Le conté todo lo sucedido en versión resumida de 5 minutos. Desde que Hans había llegado a la fiesta no había parado de menear su entrepierna con mi trasero, estaba algo… necesitado y lo comprobé en el momento en el que comenzó a besarme como un animal al costado de la puerta del baño después de inventar la gran mentira del "Cielo me siento un poco mareado ¿Me acompañas al baño?". De pura casualidad había tocado el pequeño bolsillo en donde tenía guardada las llaves del cuarto del piano, estas habían tintineado al momento en que el toco aquella zona y pues, las tomo y me llevo al segundo piso. Para cuando ya habían pasado más o menos 15 minutos fue que Elsa entro a la habitación y… nos vio teniendo sexo encima de su piano. Fin de la historia.

"Pero es que... eres extremadamente tonta" Dijo Punzie entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Oye! ¡Se supone que estás aquí para ayudarme!"

"¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Como se te puede ocurrir tener sexo con mister patillas en, primero; LA CASA DE ELSA y segundo; ¿EN SU PIANO? ¡Por dios! ¡Sabes que el piano es su cosa favorita en todo el mundo!"

"¡Pero no tendría porque afectarle! ¡Teníamos un maldito trato!"

Rapunzel suspiro. "Es que enserio, ENSERIO eres tonta para no poder reconocer nada de lo que sucede a tu alrededor" Dijo negando con su cabeza.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Pregunte extrañada.

"Olvídalo" Respondió con una risita. "¿Buscaste en toda la primera planta verdad?"

"Si..."

"¿Probaste con la segunda?"

"Todavía"

"Pues... deberías buscar allí" Alzo sus hombros. "Si la encuentro aquí te llamare"

"Bien bien, iré a revisar" Me aleje de ella, para luego volver a regresar. "Gracias Punz" Agradecí mientras la abrazaba.

"No agradezcas nada y por favor si encuentras a Elsa pídele que te dé una buena patada en el trasero ¿Esta bien?"

"Bien" Rodee mis ojos con una sonrisa mientras hacía mi camino a las escaleras de la segunda planta.

Todas las puertas estaban con cerradura, la única a la cual tenia acceso era la habitación del piano. Aunque intente tocando cada una de ellas no recibí respuesta. Si Elsa estaba dentro de una de la habitaciones, pues claramente no tenía ganas de lidiar conmigo.

Me había dado por vencida, lo juro, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras al primer piso y solo esperar a que apareciera, pero escuche una voz, hablando o… cantando, al final contrario del pasillo en el que me encontraba.

 _"_ _Looking back in my rear view_ _  
Nothing, no nothing can change you, no  
I decided to play when I knew you were fire  
It started off warm but now I hear the choir  
¿Who do you think you are?  
Leaving your keys in my car"_

Me acerque a aquellas puertas corredizas de vidrio, bastante parecidas a las que estaban en el patio. Y ahí fue que la encontré, echada en uno de los sofás, entonando una canción que desconocía a todo pulmón.

"¿Elsa? ¿Que...?"

"¿Que estás haciendo -ip- aquí?" Pregunto con una voz bastante extraña, como si estuviera... ebria.

"Te estaba buscando, yo... tenía que disculparme por lo de... hace un rato..." Dije mientras observaba una botella de quién sabe que a mitad de consumirse en un tipo de mueble de forma cuadrada en medio de todos los sofás.

"¿Has venido a discul-ip-arte?" Pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá a duras penas y comenzaba a acercarse a mí, con una caminata que advertía se caería en cualquier momento.

"Si..." Respondí retrocediendo.

"¿Sabes algo? Me importa un carajo tu disculpa" Dijo riendo.

"¿Que... tanto has tomado?"

"Umm... yo que se, esa botella estaba sellada"

"Elsa, está a la mitad..."

"¿A la mitad?" Volteo su mirada hacia atrás. Rió. "No distingo, todo se mueve"

Se tomo... ¿Media botella? Por dios ¡Elsa con las justas toma una copa de vino! ¡Dos exagerando!

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Okay... yo... solo quiero pedirte disculpas por... ¿No cumplir las reglas?"

Elsa me miró fijo. "¿Solo por -ip- eso?" Comenzó a avanzar a mi dirección. "¿No te disculparas por algo más?"

"No... tengo nada más porque disculparme..." Dije mientras retrocedía sin dejar de mirarla. Ella rió.

"Bien, muy bien" Dijo aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Voy a... preguntarte un par de cosas: ¿Solo buscas sexo en mí verdad? ¿No sentimientos?" Pregunto ladeando su cabeza. "¿Sexo sin compromiso? ¿No amor? ¿No cariño? ¿Nada de nada?" Ladeo su cabeza.

Mi espalda impacto contra la pared.

"Responde." Exigió mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno serio y amenazador.

"Yo…" Abrí y cerré mi boca. "Si…"

"¡Pues muy bien! ¡Es tu día de -ip- suerte!" Y antes de que lograra reaccionar, Elsa me tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. "Porque voy a cogerte de una manera que JAMAS olvidarás." Dijo mirando mis ojos fijamente antes de pegar mis muñecas a la pared y plantarme un beso salvaje en los labios.

Soltó mis muñecas y llevo sus manos a mi cintura, acariciando mis costados de arriba hacia abajo mientras no paraba de besar y morder mis labios como se le antojase.

"Así que eres una pequeña ladronzuela ¿Uhm?" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacía tintinear las llaves que llevaba en mi bolsillo a un lado de mi rostro. "¿Sabes que les sucede a los ladrones, copo de nieve?" Pregunto mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por mi espalda. "Se les castiga" Dijo entre dientes apretando una de mis nalgas.

"Frost... no, detente" Trate de alejar su cuerpo, pero lo único que lograba era que ella se pegara más a mí. "¡No quiero tener sexo ahora! ¡Para!"

"¿No quieres sexo? Oh qué pena, yo si" Comenzó a besar mi cuello. "Me tienes dura como una roca" Susurró en mí oído, solté un leve gemido. "¿Con que te gusta que hable sucio uhm? ¿Qué tal si te dijera que quiero a mi amiguito en tu boca ahora mismo?"

"Elsa…" No tuve chance a responder. Ella me tomo de la cintura y abrazo su cuerpo al mío atrapando mis labios en un beso que no parecía tener final.

Camino a paso tonto hasta quien sabe dónde, hasta que pego mi espalda contra una puerta y soltó mis piernas por unos instantes haciendo presión en mi feminidad con su pelvis para evitar que me cayera. Volvió a sujetarme y la oscuridad reino entre nosotras, lo que me obligo a abrir los ojos.

Estábamos en la habitación del piano.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunte extrañada mientras ella me bajaba de sus brazos.

"Arrodíllate." Miró a mis ojos. "¿Eres sorda? Arrodíllate." Sin dejar de mirarla me fui agachando despacio hasta quedar frente a frente con su pelvis.

"Quita el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón."

"Espera un segundo…" Dije apunto de pararme ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía llegar de la nada y darme ordenes?

Por lo menos eso estaba a punto de preguntar, pero ella tomo mi cola de caballo y la jalo no de una manera que doliera, pero si con autoridad. Bastante autoridad.

"Quita el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón. Ahora."

Lleve mis manos al lugar que ella me indico solo para darme cuenta de que tenía un muy notable bulto en sus pantalones. Realice lo que ordeno, desabotone y baje el riel del pantalón.

"Bájalo." Tome los lados de su apretado pantalón y lo baje hasta sus tobillos. "Baja los boxers."

"¿Qué baje los…?" Apretó su agarre en mi cabello.

"Baja. Los. Boxers."

Di una larga respiración y después de unos diez segundos procedí a hacer lo que pidió. Su miembro totalmente erecto salió despedido desde los confines de su ropa interior. Me quede admirándolo por unos segundos, se notaba… mucho más imponente que antes…

"Lámelo." Demandó mirándome desde arriba. Sentía que sus ojos penetraban mi alma y me traspasaban como miles de balas. "Se que quieres hacerlo"

Y no se equivocaba.

Tomé su miembro y lo introduje lentamente en mi boca, tratando de abarcar todo lo posible.

"Eso es... ah..." Gimió tomando el lado derecho de mi cabeza, introduciendo despacio más de ella en mí. "Hazlo otra vez" Retrocedí solo para volver a regresar a mi posición anterior con ella dentro mío. "Uhm..." Cerro sus ojos y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación.

De pronto ella se encontraba penetrando mi boca con lentitud, mantenía sujeta ambas de sus manos en ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras penetraba mi boca repetidas veces.

"Tienes una garganta..." Suspiro. "Muy profunda..." Mordió su labio inferior. "Pero… no quiero perder tiempo en esto."

Me tomo de las mejillas y me obligó a levantarme recibiéndome con un beso salvaje. Sujeto mi cintura con sus manos y me levanto, obligándome a enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cadera en lo que besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi espalda. Me dejo sentada encima del piano color negro mientras sus manos delineaban mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo, tomándose el tiempo para acariciar cada parte de mi piel.

"Voy a probarte" Susurró en mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"¿Eso fue... mmm... una pregunta? ¿O una afirmación?" Pregunte acariciando su cuello.

"Una afirmación. No necesito preguntarte nada" Beso mi cuello.

"¿Por qué?" Enrede mis dedos en su cabello.

Subió su mirada, me miró directamente a los ojos. "Porque es solo sexo, no tengo nada que preguntarte." En ese momento, que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, fue que vi en sus ojos una frialdad que jamás había visto en ella. Aquellos ojos brillosos llenos de buenos sentimientos ya no estaban. "¿Puedes vivir con eso?"

"S-si..."

"¡Perfecto!" Me sonrió.

Se acercó a mis labios y volvió a besarme, esta vez con mucha más paciencia que los besos anteriores. Su lengua delineó mis labios haciendo que soltara un gemido, gemido que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada punto de ella.

De un momento a otro, Elsa se separó de mí y saco el vestido que llevaba puesto estirándolo hacia arriba y sacándolo por encima de cabeza. ¿En qué momento había empezado a subirlo?

La punta de sus dedos recorría desde el inicio de mis piernas hasta mis pantorrillas, subiendo lenta y peligrosamente hasta enredarse en los bordes de mi ropa interior. Dejó mis labios a un lado y atacó mi cuello a besos y leves mordidas, un par de succiones por aquí y otras allá. Me está volviendo loca lentamente. La ropa interior fue despedida de mi cuerpo tan pronto como cuando sus hábiles manos habían desprendido el sujetador que cubría mis senos.

Me tenía desnuda frente a ella.

Comenzó a depositar besos en mi clavícula mientras las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban mi abdomen y amenazaban con seguir bajando más y más. Y de pronto sentí una combinación de sensaciones realmente indescriptibles.

"Estás muy mojada" Soltó en un tono divertido para después volver a juntar sus labios con mis pezones y sus dedos en mis pliegues. "¿Te gusta lo que hago?" Pregunto mordiéndome.

"Oh por... ah..." Apoye mis manos en su cuello. "Me encanta..." Conteste mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas, en búsqueda de mayor contacto.

Después de haberse entretenido con mis senos, continuó su recorrido de besos a lo largo de mi abdomen, acompañando con las caricias de sus manos a los lados de mis piernas. Tomo mis brazos e hizo que apoyará mis manos en la base del piano mientras me regalaba un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta que jamás había visto en ella en todos los años que llevaba conociéndola. Bajo rápidamente por mi cuerpo y depósito besos en mi hueso iliaco, incluso entre mi mar de sensaciones puede sentir su boca succionando mi piel en esa zona, lo cual dejaría marcas, eso lo tenía por seguro. De pronto sentí su respiración muy cerca en mi monte de Venus y sus dedos delineado la cara interna de mis muslos.

"Elsa..." Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y lanzar mi cabeza hacia atrás una vez que sentí su húmeda lengua recorrer toda la longitud de mi feminidad, de arriba hacia abajo, lamidas rápidas y lentas, profundas y leves, mordidas y besos, el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan... insaciable? A tal punto de tenerme en la necesidad de... que me cogiera todas las veces que quisiera. Podía llamarme así fueran a las 4 de la madrugada y ya estaría parada frente a su puerta.

"Si si... a-ah si..." Gemí antes de morderme el labio, tratando de eliminar tensión mientras clavaba mis uñas en su brazo, cuya mano había empezado a pellizcar y apretar mis pezones desde hacía 5 minutos. "El-sah..." Bastaron un par de lamidas y un par de succiones para sentir como mi pelvis temblaba sin parar, inundándome en un orgasmo que no parecía tener fin. "Mier... da"

Dejé que mis brazos cedieran y recosté mi espalda en el piano, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de retorcerme debido a la combinación de sensaciones que mi cuerpo acababa de recibir cuando su hábil lengua volvía a trazar cada punto de mi feminidad, pero el descanso duro poco una vez que Elsa se asomó encima mío y me levanto en sus brazos, dejándome en el frio suelo de la habitación y obligándome a voltear mi cuerpo 180° para después besar mi espalda desnuda y sentir a su "amiguito" frotándose entre mis piernas.

"Quiero que me digas lo MUCHO que me quieres dentro tuyo" Susurró en mis labios.

"Yo...ah... te quiero dentro mío"

"¿Solo eso? Se que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor" Dijo mientras apretaba mis nalgas y, por reacción, hundía más mi trasero en su pelvis.

"Te quiero tan malditamente dentro mío, quiero cada centímetro, cada milímetro de ti. Quiero que me hagas temblar, que me hagas ver galaxias enteras si es necesario. Hazme lo que quieras..." Respondí casi suplicando. La necesitaba dentro mío con urgencia.

"Mucho mejor" Sentí su glande rozar mi entrada, tratando de humedecerlo lo suficiente para que entrara con facilidad en mí.

Mis ojos se fueron volteando de a poco y mi boca formó una "O" cuando comenzó a penetrarme lentamente.

"Estás tan apretada" Suspiro. "Quiero follarte duro"

"Follame duro ..." Dije en un hilo de voz.

"A tus órdenes."

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche cuando ella comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza abrazando su cuerpo al mío y suspirando en mi oído mientras por mi parte trataba de mantener mis pensamientos dentro de mi cerebro, que tal parecía se encontraba viajando por toda la habitación.

"Voy a contarte algo" Comentó entre dientes mientras sus estocadas me atacaban con mucha más fuerza. "Ayer tuve la oportunidad de coger con Aurora ¿Sabes? Estábamos a solo un paso, ella estaba a un segundo de meter sus manos en mis pantalones ¿Pero sabes qué pasó?" Se hizo un silencio en el que solo se escucharon mis gemidos bajos. Elsa me tomo con fuerza de la cintura mientras tomaba mi cola de caballo y la jalaba hacia ella. "Estoy esperando a que me respondas." Dijo contra mi cuello.

"¿Que ah... qué p-pasó?" Mordí mi labio. Ella me pego al piano, ahora uno de sus brazos abrazaba mi abdomen y su otra mano apretaba mi seno izquierdo.

"¡Le dije que no! Le dije que no ¿Quieres saber por qué?" Pregunto mientras ponía rígida mis caderas, necesita más y más y más de ella. "Porque no podía sacarte de mí maldita cabeza, estabas todo el tiempo allí. Veía tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, todo. Todo eras tú" Paro de penetrarme, volteo mi cuerpo para que estuviera frente a ella y alzó mi pierna izquierda a la altura del banco. "Pensé en ti, te tuve mucha consideración, pero a ti te valió una mierda, follaste con Westerguard en mi piano" Dicho eso último volvió a insertar su miembro de golpe en mi interior.

"¡Ah!"

"Y eso me lo vas a pagar" Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar con un vaivén de magnitud animal haciéndome retorcer de placer mientras trataba de mantener el peso de mi cuerpo que mis rodillas parecían no poder resistir más.

De pronto, en un movimiento ninja, me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta el banco que usaba para sentarse al momento de querer tocar su instrumento favorito, se sentó en el banco y palmeo sus piernas invitándome a sentarme en ella en los que sujetaba sus manos en los bordes de este para evitar que ambas nos cayéramos. No pasaron más de 5 segundos en los que llevaba sentada a ahorcadas sobre ella para poder sentir fuertes impactos de su pelvis contra mi trasero.

"Ah fuck..." Gemí en un hilo de voz mientras Elsa no paraba de mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo

"¿Acaso Hans te hace sentir así? ¿Te hace gemir así?" Pregunto tomando la parte trasera de mi cabeza, jalando un poco mi cabello.

"N-no ah... no lo hace" Respondí a duras penas, en esos instantes podía jurar que me encontraba dando un paseo planetario.

"Él no puede tocarte como yo, él no puede hacerte sentir como yo." Tomo mi cuello con su mano derecha y pego mi frente con la suya. "El JAMÁS será como yo." Dijo mirándome a los ojos con decisión, comenzando a adentrarse más en mi interior.

"Detesto tanto verte con Hans, te mereces algo mucho mejor que un pobre idiota" Dijo entre dientes en un tono agitado.

"¿Porque... ah... d-detestas verme con Hans?" Mordí mi labio.

"Porque me gustas, copo de nieve. Es una pregunta bastante estúpida de tu parte"

Okay.

Elsa Frost acaba de decirme que le gusto.

Como si fuese noticia de cada día.

Así de simple.

"¿Que yo te... te gusto? ¿Yo a ti?" Abrí mis ojos como platos.

"¿Acaso le digo copo de nieve a otra persona?"

"N-no no pero... ¿Por...que?" Clave mis uñas en su espalda evitando gemir con fuerza.

"Me gustas de una manera reaaaaalmente incomprensible desde la primera vez que te vi. Con aquel vestido de flores y trenzas gemelas que llevabas el día del cumpleaños de -ip- Kristoff"

"Elsa eso es… fuck… desde que tenías 13 y yo 12…"

Ella rio. "Lo sé" Pero tan pronto como sonrió su rostro cambio. "Pero eso no importa ahora, conseguí una beca completa en New York e -ip- me iré finalizando el año."

Ella se… ¿Ella se ira? ¡Lo que acaba de confesar cambia todo! ¡TODO! ¡Le gustaba desde la primera vez que nos conocimos! ¡Hace cuatro malditos años! ¡CUATRO! ¿Saben lo que pudo haber pasado? ¡Viví enamorada de ella desde los 14!

¡Por Dios! Pudimos estar juntas todo este tiempo, ella me quería, yo la quería. Los abrazos, los besos en la mejilla y en la frente. No podía irse a la basura.

¡Elsa no podía tan solo irse y ya!

"No tendrás que ver mi cara nunca más" Dijo riendo. "Y podrás hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida. A fin de cuentas, soy como tu muñeca sexual ¿No es así?" Su rostro se volvió frio e intimidante.

"Espera, Elsa, detente" La tome de los brazos para que detuviera sus movimientos. "Esto es importante"

"Estas loca, no pienso parar" Sus penetraciones se volvieron más rápidas y más fuertes.

"Pero por lo menos ah..." Mordí mi labio tragándome un gemido. "¿Puedes explicarme que sucedió con Belle?"

"No es de tu interés."

"Solo responde esa pregunta, es lo único que…"

"Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar ¿Que tal si mejor usas tu linda boquita para algo más productivo?" Preguntó mientras tomaba mis mejillas con una de sus manos, presionándolas con su dedo pulgar e índice. "Lo único que quiero escuchar salir de tu boca es lo mucho que te gusta que te coja ¿Entendiste? ¿O necesitas que te lo repita?"

No respondí, esta Elsa no me gustaba del todo, no era la chica dulce, tierna y amable que me trataba con gentileza en todas las oportunidades que tenía.

"Lo tomare como un si."

Comenzó a palmear levemente mi trasero mientras me encargaba de morder mis labios y sujetarme del banco para evitar caerme y dejar escapar aquellos gemidos guturales que quedaban ahogados en mi garganta, alejando todos los pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que había desencadenado la confesión que Elsa acababa de hacer. Las palmadas fueron incrementando en fuerza, cada vez más y más fuerte.

Y más placentero también.

"Si... duro, dame duro" Otro palmazo.

"Esto... es por portarte mal" Palmazo. "Este por coger con Westerguard en mi piano" Palmazo. "Y este porque me encanta tocar tu trasero" El último palmazo fue acompañado de un duro apretón en ambas nalgas, haciendo que me sobresaltara y todos mis sentidos se encendieran como dinamita apuntó de explotar.

"Hazlo otra vez, duro" Me tomo mi cola de caballo y la jalo despacio, apretando una de mis nalgas sin parar de penetrarme. "Ah si... no pares"

Ambas nos paramos, Elsa besaba mi cuello y mis hombros mientras toqueteaba mis senos y yo acariciaba sus costados detrás de mí. Se sentó conmigo encima de ella y comenzó a besar lo que podía de mi espalda mientras alineaba su pene con mi entrada, haciéndome bajar lentamente.

"F-fuck Elsa..." Gemí en un hilo de voz.

"Gime todo lo que quieras, me prende más cuando lo haces" Susurró en mi oído. "Y mucho más cuando mi nombre sale de tu boca"

Me cargo entre sus brazos y camino un poco, hasta tenerme pegada entre la pared y su cuerpo, me bajo lentamente y abrió mis piernas, sentí el roce de su glande en mi clítoris. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarme en ese lugar.

"Eres tan grande..." Suspire. "Y eres mía" Solté en un tono de voz decidido. Ella soltó una risa, para después tomar mis muñecas entre sus manos a una velocidad increíble y pegarlas contra la pared, me tenía inmovilizada.

"¿Y tú? ¿Eres mía?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada. No respondí. "Copo de nieve ¿Eres mía?" No pude evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando se introdujo dentro mío de golpe.

"Mier...da..."

"Di que eres mía." Dijo con una voz llena de autoridad.

"Soy toda tuya..." Me acerqué a su rostro y mordí su labio. "Solo tuya."

"Buena chica" Fue lo último que escuche salir de sus labios antes de que tomara mis manos y las depositara en su cintura permitiéndome guiar cada vaivén y cada estocada mientras ella apoyaba sus manos a la pared, teniéndome totalmente aprisionada y sus labios besando mi hombro y cuello desnudos.

"Oh por dios. Profundo. Elsa. Profundo" Pedí con desesperación en mi voz, arañando su espalda baja debido a la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Eso sonó a una orden" Soltó riendo en mi oído.

"Es una orden."

"Parece que el "yo mando aquí" no te quedo claro ¿Uhm?"

"¡Estoy apuntó de llegar a MI orgasmo!" Grite desesperada. "¿¡Puedes POR FAVOR moverte!?"

Y si que fue un grave error alzar la voz. Tomo ambas muñecas y las sujeto con su mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda baja mientras que con la otra me tomaba de cuello.

"Disculpa ¿Cómo dijiste?" Pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

"Q-que estoy ap-unto de tener un o-orgasmo..."

"¿Ah sí? Qué extraño, estoy casi segura que te escuche gritarme, pero como eres una buena chica sé que solo fueron cosas de mi imaginación ¿No es asi?"

"S-si"

"Muy bien ¿Quieres volver a formular tu petición?" Comenzó a penetrarme con la punta de su miembro. Estaba tan cerca pero tan malditamente lejos.

"Cógeme, por favor cógeme. Te necesito dentro mío"

"Eso está mejor" Unos centímetros más de ella ingresaron en mí, en un vaivén tan lento que mataba. "Te escucho"

"Me encanta tenerte dentro mío... es como si estuvieras hecha para estar dentro de mí. Es tan... f-fuck... perfecto..."

"¿Que más?" Pregunto, había soltado mis manos mientras una de las suyas apretaba mi trasero y la otra jalaba mi cabello.

"Eres... ah... insaciable, quiero más y más de ti. No puedo sacarte las manos de encima."

Tomo mis piernas con rapidez y las subió a la altura de su cadera, pegando su pene con mi feminidad. Comencé a mover mis caderas en un leve vaivén mientras enredaba mis piernas a su alrededor y mis brazos en su cuello tratando de sujetarme.

"¿Algo más que desees agregar?" Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

"Cogeme. Cogeme duro."

Elsa me sonrió y alejo su pelvis de mí, solo para regresar con fuerza y hacer sonar un _¡CLAP!_ Cada vez que su piel se encontraba con la mía.

Pasaron tal vez unos 5 minutos cuando volví a sentir aquella sensación que jamás había experimentado en mi vida. Era un cosquilleo extraño, era un algo que me obligaba a retorcerme entre sus brazos.

"¡No pares! ¡Más profundo!"

Y cumplió con mi petición. Cada estocada se adentraba más en mí. Cada estocada aumentaba en velocidad. Cada estocada generaba más presión en mí.

No podía aguantarlo más.

"¡Si! ¡SI ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡MIERDA SI!"

De pronto sentí como si me hubiese orinado en Elsa. Era una sensación sumamente extraña y placentera. Mi cuerpo se relajó al extremo, como si me hubiese convertido en una pluma con complejo de gelatina en sus brazos. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza y este incrementaba en magnitud cada vez que Elsa me penetraba lentamente y sin apuro, como si me diera un pequeño descanso después del descomunal orgasmo que acaba de tener.

"Felicidades copo de nieve, acabas de venirte en mi" Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa coqueta mirándome a los ojos.

"¿T-te he o-orinado encima?" Pregunte avergonzada, tratando de recobrar el aliento y que mis pies aterrizarán en tierra.

"No, solo llegaste al climax. Es normal que -ip- eso suceda cuando llegas a un punto máximo de placer"

"¿C-como sabes eso?"

"Internet" Rió.

"¿Como l-lo hiciste?" Pregunte sujetándome de su cuello.

"Así."

Y sin previo aviso, sin siquiera una advertencia comenzó a penetrarme con mayor rapidez, mayor fuerza y mayor profundidad. Las únicas tres cosas que lograban hacerme estallar y que solo ella conocía.

"¡FUUUUUCK ELLLSAAAA!" Gemí con tal fuerza que estaba completamente segura que, a pesar del alto volumen que tenían los parlantes en el primer piso, todos en la casa me habían escuchado. Pero es que resultaba imposible tratar de aguantar aquella mezcla de sentimientos intensos que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando.

"Te ves tan sexy cuando te muerdes el labio..." Cometo entre dientes.

"Si no lo hago... ¡MIERDA SI!" Volví a morder mi labio. "Ah fuck... pasa eso..."

"¿Qué tal si te callo a besos?" Pregunto rozando su nariz con la mía.

"Ven aquí."

Cambiamos a mil posiciones, variamos la velocidad mil veces, aumentamos el nivel de profundidad otras mil veces y tuve unos cien mil orgasmos más entre la pared del cuarto del piano y Elsa. No podía evitarlo. Era como si ese fuerte climax que había presenciado minutos antes fuese la bomba que desencadenó los demás. Cada cosa que Elsa hacía, cada cosa que intentaba, cada ángulo en el que se posicionaba me hacía explotar.

Por dios.

¿De dónde es que sacaba más agua de mi ser?

"Anna estoy... ah cerca..." Gimió mientras abrazaba su cuerpo al mío con fuerza. Había regresa a nuestra posición inicial, mi espalda contra la pared y Elsa y mis piernas y brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Hazlo dentro mío..." Respondí mientras clavaba con más fuerza mis uñas en su espalda.

Una Elsa consciente JAMÁS hubiera aceptado aquella propuesta. Jamás. Era bastante arriesgado, pero tal parecía que a esta Elsa le importaba un comino.

Pero en estos instantes no había marcha atrás.

"A-Ah... si..." Gimió en mi cuello dando fuertes estocadas, sus vaivenes habían disminuido notoriamente.

Sentí como aquel líquido caliente era expulsado con fuerza y corría en mi interior ocasionando el incontable orgasmo que tenía en aquella madrugada.

Me importaba poco el que se viniera dentro mío, podía pedirle a Ariel una pastilla. A fin de cuentas, siempre llevaba alguna en su bolso como si se tratara de caramelos. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. Jamás le permití a Hans hacerlo a pesar de las tantas insistencias, la única manera de que el consiguiera tener sexo conmigo es teniendo un preservativo con él. No estaba en mis planes tener a alguien extra en mi cuerpo por el momento y... creo que mucho menos si se trataba de Hans. No estaba lista para... escalar a más alturas con él en estos momentos. Por ahora solo quería sentir y sentir más. Todo lo que Elsa podía darme.

"¿Frost? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunte acariciando su cuello.

"Bastante bien" Retiró su cabeza de mi cuello y me miró con una sonrisa... extraña...

"¿Porque me estás mirando así?" Pregunte alejando un poco mi cuerpo de ella, pero aquella acción se vio prontamente descartada cuando Elsa comenzó, una vez más, a mover su pelvis de adelante hacia atrás mientras su mirada continuaba clavada en la mía. Estudiando cada movimiento. Poco a poco la velocidad comenzó a aumentar, al igual que la fuerza que empleaba para cada estocada. "OH POR DIOS" Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás, no podía aguantar el que mi cuerpo se retorciese. "¡DURO FROST! ¡DURO!"

"J-joder Anna..." La velocidad de su vaivén aumento en una velocidad descomunal, casi inhumana ¿Como demonios de movía tan rápido? "Me vengo... ¡Me vengo me vengo me vengo!" Gimió entre dientes. "¡AAH FUCK! !SI!" Y por segunda vez en esa noche, Elsa se volvió a venir, dentro mío. "Aaa-ah" Me tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y me besó.

Me beso y me besó hasta más no poder. Me beso hasta que ambas nos quedamos sin aire y era necesario separarnos para dar fuertes bocanadas una frente a la otra. Me bajo de sus brazos y, por fin o por desgracia, mis pies hicieron contacto con el frío piso del cuarto. Ella tenía ambas manos en mis mejillas, mientras que con su pulgar izquierdo acariciaba mis labios húmedos e hinchados. Se acercó por milésima vez a mí rostro y me beso, un beso bastante pasional mientras caminábamos a tientas a quién sabe dónde.

Tal parecía que jamás terminaría de saciar sus necesidades sexuales y regresaríamos al piano a inventar o practicar muchas más posiciones, pero todo cambió una vez que, en vez de sentir la oscuridad en la que habíamos permanecido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en el cuarto, cambio a una luminosidad bastante considerable.

Abrí mis ojos.

"¿Elsa? ¿Que estas...?" De la nada me regalo una sonrisa cínica, su mente trabaja en algo. Algo que no podía catalogar como bueno.

"Buenas noches, copo de nieve" Al terminar esas palabras cerró la puerta de la habitación en mi cara, dejándome totalmente desnuda al final del pasadizo del segundo piso.

* * *

 **AURORA POV**

"¿En algún momento vas a pararte a jugar con nosotras? El pez ya me hizo tomar 4 shots de lo que sea que tenga esa botella" Reprendió Jasmine mientras lanzaba su quinto intento de acertar la pelota en uno de los vasos encima de la improvisada mesa de beer pong.

"¿En que piensas cap?" Pregunto Snow al costado de Ariel.

"¿En que otra cosa más puede estar pensando? Por poco y coge con Frost ayer" Respondió Ariel.

"¿Elsa y tú...? ¿Ya?" Pregunto Felipe a mi costado, con los ojos abiertos como un búho.

"¡Ariel! ¡No! ¡No pasó nada!" Respondí exaltada. "No pasó nada entre Elsa y yo ayer, solo dormimos juntas y ya"

"¿Ah sí? Entonces he confundido tus palabras cuando dijiste CLARAMENTE que la besaaaaste y luego pasaste tus manos por tooodo su abdomen y casi te da un infarto cuando sentiste sus abdominales levemente marcaaaados y..."

"Creo que todos entendemos el punto al que vas, Ariel" Contestó Felipe mirando fijamente su teléfono.

"No me acosté con Elsa, te lo juro, solo... fue el momento, las cosas pasaron y punto, pero no fue más que un par de caricias"

"Hey... no tienes que darme explicaciones, lo único que te aconsejo es que tengas cuidado en donde te metes... literal" Se alzó de hombros.

"Eso fue sucio" Respondí riendo.

"Pero es la verdad" Me sonrió.

"Hablando de Elsa ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió?" Pregunte. "Se que subió a la segunda planta, pero no la he visto por aquí desde entonces. La extraño" Dije sonriendo.

"Eso se escuchó tan tierno que enserio me causo arcadas" Dijo Meg mientras me mandaba un beso volado.

"Meg..." Respondí mientras negaba con mi cabeza, pero lo que estaba por decir se vio cortado por Meg.

"Hablando de la cereza del pastel..." Dijo ella mirando hacia la entrada que tenía a mi lado izquierdo.

Solo basto el voltear mi mirada para que mis labios chocaran con una superficie suave y fría. Eran labios, labios que conocía a la perfección.

"Hey" Dijo Elsa mirando mis labios.

"H-hey..." Respondí sorprendida. "¿Q-que fue eso?"

"¿Que cosa?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Me acabas de besar de una manera... diferente"

"¿Diferente?" Alzo una ceja sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

Rei. "Olvídalo" Tome sus manos. "¿Dónde te metiste?"

"Después de bajar del segundo piso fui al patio a revisar que lo chicos no hubieran destrozado nada, me distraje un rato con ellos y…. aquí me tienes…" Contesto mientras daba un par de pasos, acercándose cada vez más a mí.

"¿Llegaste a encontrar a… alguien arriba?" Pregunte alzando un poco mi vista, Elsa me llevaba unos cinco centímetros de diferencia.

"No, no había nadie. Solo me pareció escuchar algo" Sonrió mientras su nariz rozaba con la mía.

 _Flashback. Hace 3 años._

 _"¿Qué clase nos toca ahora ricitos?" Pregunto Jasmine mientras ambas asegurábamos nuestras bicicletas en el estacionamiento que tenía la escuela._

 _Las clases de nuestro tercer año acababan de comenzar aquel día soleado, los cuales se habían convertido en mis favoritos desde que era pequeña._

 _Jasmine y yo nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de memoria, nuestras casas están a un lado de la otra por lo que acostumbrábamos a jugar juntas en su jardín o el mío todas las tardes sin falta hasta que el sol se ocultara. Nuestra sorpresa fue inmensa cuando supimos que nos mantendríamos juntas también en el kínder, desde allí nos volvimos amigas inseparables._

 _"Tenemos historia con el profesor Thatch" Respondí mezclando las claves del seguro de la bicicleta. "Es el primer día ¿Y no sabes ni que clase te toca?" Pregunte riendo._

 _"No es que me interese mucho, eso lo sabes bien" Comenzamos a caminar por las veredas del estacionamiento camino a nuestra primera clase. "Aparte, de lo único que el profesor Thatch habla es sobre ese sueño loco sobre Atlantis y no sé que más. Siempre es la misma historia todos los años"_

 _"Pero no puedes negar que cada historia es interesante. Es más, estuve investigando sobre eso, eran una civilización super desarrollada Jas, con mucha más tecnología que la de ahora…"_

 _"¿Tan temprano y ya estas filosofando solecito?" Pregunto la voz de un hombre abrazándonos a ambas por los hombros._

 _En el kinder fue donde también conocimos a Felipe, un niño bastante apuesto el cual se acercó a mi tan solo a entregarme una rosa y decirme que mi belleza no podía comparársele a aquella flor en lo absoluto. Bastante tierno y encantador, costaba decir que no había cambiado nada después de haber pasado años de ese día. Los tres nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos_

 _"No estoy filosofando tonto" Me defendí riendo. "Estábamos hablando sobre el profesor Thatch y Atlantis" Voltee mi mirada hacia Felipe "¿Puedo saber cuántos apodos me tienen designado? No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya inventaron 2"_

 _"¿El profesor loco y su loco libro del…?" Hizo silencio mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. "Como era que se llamaba…"_

 _"Del pastor, idiota, del pastor" Completo Jasmine mientras giraba sus ojos y retiraba el brazo de Felipe de sus hombros._

 _"Eso"_

 _"No está loco, las cosas que dice tienen coherencia según las cosas que estuve inves…"_

 _Fue muy tarde para terminar, por estar tan desconcentrada mirando a los chicos tratando de contarles lo que había encontrado en internet no me percaté de que, a unos pasos, había un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo, al cual me encontraba a segundos de darle un apasionado y vergonzoso beso._

 _Pero a pesar de los segundos que pasaron, no caí al piso, jamás caí al piso._

 _Esto es imposible, desafía totalmente las leyes de la física._

 _"Woah ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto una extraña voz femenina con un extraño acento que no supe identificar._

 _Abrí mis ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarme con los ojos más azules que había visto en toda mi vida. El tono de piel más blanco que jamás pude haber imaginado, era incluso más claro que Jack y eso era mucho decir. Su cabello era único, estaba segura de que nunca en mi vida había visto un color de cabello parecido al de ella. Y Dios su sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez alguien pudo haberme brindado._

 _"¿Hola?" Pregunto extrañada._

 _"Ho…la" Respondí atontada, mi garganta se secó de un momento a otro._

 _"¿Te encuentras bien?" Fue en ese momento en que puso mis pies sobre la tierra en que me di cuenta de que sus brazos se encontraban rodeando mi cintura. Era como si… su toque me quemara._

 _"Ss…si"_

 _"Que bueno saberlo" Me sonrió._

 _"¡Oye Frost! ¡Todavía tenemos que pasar por la cafetería!" Grito otra voz masculina detrás mío. "¡Las empanadas de Kronk van a encantarte!"_

 _"Me tengo que ir" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Ten más cuidado en donde pisas ¿Esta bien?"_

 _"Cl-claro"_

 _"Ten un buen día" Fue lo último que escuche decir de sus labios antes de que sus manos soltaran mi cintura y pasara por mi costado._

 _"Chica nueva, jamás la había visto por aquí…" Dijo Felipe mientras me tomaba de los hombros. "¿Todo bien Aurora? Parece que viste a un fantasma"_

 _"Todo… bien" Respondí asintiendo._

 _"Hey Barbie, parece que tu salvadora dejo su cuaderno tirado"_

 _"¿Q-que?" Pregunte agitando mi cabeza. No podía quitar su sonrisa ni su voz de mi cabeza._

 _"¿En que estabas pensando?" Pregunto Felipe a mi lado._

 _"En nada" Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos "¿Qué dijiste Jas?"_

 _"El cuaderno. Tu heroína lo dejo tirado cuando te sujeto" Respondió mientras señalaba un cuaderno de tapa celeste tirado en el suelo. Me agaché hasta quedar a una altura considerable y lo recogí. "Enserio quería ver tu cara estrellarse con el suelo. Es muy difícil hacerte pasar momentos vergonzosos" Giré los ojos mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y me dispuse a abrir la tapa del cuaderno._

 _"¿Y? ¿Que dice?" Pregunto Felipe con pesadez en su voz._

 _"Frost…" Solté en un suspiro mientras leía su nombre en aquella perfecta caligrafía color azul. "Elsa Frost…" Repetí con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _Fin Flashback._

En todo el rato que llevábamos juntas, Elsa no había parado de abrazarme y besarme. Estaba como un chicle junto a mí y eso me estaba gustando muchísimo. Era muy difícil lograr que ella me abrazara o mostrara alguna muestra de afecto, eran cosas que hacía de una a las quinientas. Pero ahora no, era todo lo contrario, no me sentí en la necesidad de insinuar o dar el primer paso para acercarme, ella parecía haber pasado todas las barreras que nos separaban y tomar las riendas en el asunto.

Lo único que no me cuadraba era el porqué. Pero aquella interrogante tuvo una respuesta una vez que Elsa comenzó a consumir y consumir más alcohol.

Ella no tomaba, eso lo tenía muy claro porque, en primer lugar, ella misma me lo había comentado. Su bebida favorita era el vino y si lo tomaba no pasaba de un par de copas siempre y cuando se tratase de una ocasión especial. Y segundo, porque en ninguna fiesta la había visto consumir algún vaso de lo que fuera que hubiera en ese instante para beber, siempre tenía en su mano una botella de agua que se encargaba de llevar por si acaso.

Era extraño. ¿Por qué decidir tomar ahora?

"¿Aurora?" Pregunto Elsa en mi oído. Nos encontrábamos sentadas en el sillón con ella abrazándome por los hombros mientras observábamos a Meg y Ariel definiendo quien se llevaría el primer puesto en beer pong.

"¿Si cariño?" Respondí con rapidez, tal vez poniéndome como un tomate con el tonto apodo que acababa de llamarle.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "¿Me acompañarías al baño? No me… estoy sintiendo bien del todo"

"Claro que si, vamos no hay problema" Respondí con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba del sofá seguida de ella, que ni bien se levantó, se pegó a mi cuerpo como un imán, abrazándome por la espalda mientras caminábamos a paso corto al baño.

"¿Tan temprano a la cama?" Pregunto Snow con mirada divertida.

"Iremos al baño tonta" Respondí riendo.

"Uy en el baño, cada día vas aprendiendo más Rose" Dijo Esmeralda riendo, provocando que las demás rieran también.

"¡Oye Frost! ¡Si no tienes preservativos puede usar las cortinas del baño!" Grito Ariel riendo.

"Es una buena idea" Dijo Elsa en tono divertido en mi oído.

"¡Elsa!" Le reprendí dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

"Es solo uno broma" Se defendió riendo. "Iremos al baño del segundo piso ¿Esta bien? Los dos que hay aquí deben estar reventando" Dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome por las escaleras.

"Muy bien" Respondí con una sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras sin prisa y caminamos a lo largo del pasillo, pero… algo no cuadraba.

En el segundo piso no había cuartos de baño.

Elsa me tomo de la cintura y me pego a una de las paredes juntando nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Mordió mis labios mientras acariciaba mi cintura y mis brazos, incitándome también a recorrer su cuerpo.

Tomo mis manos y las llevo a su cintura mientras su rostro se escondía en mi cuello, besando el largo de mi mandíbula y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

De pronto caímos en una superficie acolchonada, ella encima de mi sin parar de dejar mordidas y succiones en mi cuello. Abrí mis ojos solo para darme cuenta de que estábamos en "nuestro" cuarto, tan solo alumbrado por la tenue luz de una lampara. ¿En que momento llegamos aquí?

"Elsa yo…" Mordí mi labio al sentir sus labios besar parte de mi clavícula. "Pensé que iríamos al… baño"

"Tenía que inventar algo para poder estar contigo a solas…" Susurro en respuesta contra la piel de mi cuello, para después levantar su vista y mirarme directo a los ojos. El azul de ellos había sido reemplazado por el color negro de la noche. "Y ahora te tengo sola para mí." Dicho eso ultimo volvió a acercarse a mi rostro, solo para besarme hasta que nuestros labios se cansaran.

 _Flashback. Hace 3 años._

 _"Ricitos. En serio me estás dando miedo. ¿Puedes dejar de mirar para todo lado? Pareces demente" Pidió Jasmine a mi derecha._

 _Desde el incidente de los pasadizos de la escuela no había parado de mirar por todo lado tratando de encontrarla, tratando de verla una vez, elaborando una excusa en mi mente para tan solo lograr escucha su voz. Y así estuviera ya en el salón de clase y siendo escasas las posibilidades de verla en ese horario, mis neuronas trabajaban a mil por hora buscando a alguna persona con sus mismas facciones._

 _"Tranquila Rose, si tu cabeza continúa moviéndose tan rápido vas a terminar girándola 360° al estilo del exorcista" Comento Meg riendo frente mío mientras sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligaba a mirar a una sola dirección._

 _"Estoy tranquila…"_

 _"¿Tranquila? Si claro, has estado actuando extraño desde que casi estampas tu cara contra el suelo" Dijo mi mejor amiga._

 _"¿Estampar su cara contra el suelo?" Pregunto Ella en el asiento del lado izquierdo._

 _"Se resbaló con un pequeño charco de agua en uno de los pasadizos por tratar de defender al loco Thatch y su amada Atlantis, pero una chica… " De pronto Jasmine fijo su mirada a un punto a la izquierda de Ella. "Chica que está allí."_

 _Voltee mi rostro rápidamente para encontrar a la rubia riendo al lado de Olaf y Kristoff. Sabía que ambos eran mejores amigos y también que pertenecían al equipo de Beisball de divisiones menores en la escuela. Casi siempre… SIEMPRE se encontraban haciendo tonterías en clase, hacían de todo menos atenderla junto con Jack. Cuando esos tres se juntaban el salón de convertía en un total laberinto. Y mucho peor cuando se les unía Peter, era como haber regresado al Kinder._

 _"Debe ser nueva, jamás la había visto hasta hoy" Dijo Meg mientras la miraba._

 _"Yo tampoco recuerdo haberla visto antes" Afirmo Ella._

 _"¿Saben algo? Me parece que es extranjera, tenía un acento totalmente diferente ¿No es así Aurora?"_

 _No me había percatado en que la llevaba mirando desde el momento en que Jasmine menciono que estaba aquí, en nuestro salón. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro._

 _"Aurora. ¡AURORA!"_

 _"¿Q-que?"_

 _"¿Enserio vas a preguntar que? Llevo preguntándote algo desde hace 1 minuto"_

 _"Tengo que… tengo que entregarle su cuaderno" Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento con el cuaderno de tapa celeste entre mis brazos._

 _"¿Cuaderno? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo hasta ahora?" Pregunto Esmeralda añadiéndose al grupo junto con Tiana._

 _Jasmine suspiro. "Larga historia…"_

 _Me fui acercando a paso lento y nervioso hacia donde ella se encontraba con sus amigos. ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle! ¡Mi mente estaba seca!_

 _"¿Hola?" Escuche una voz mientras pasaban una mano de lado a lado frente a mi rostro. Solo para darme cuenta de que ella se encontraba frente mío, mirándome a los ojos con sus cristales de hielo._

 _Agite mi cabeza. "¡Hola! Eh… yo…" Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "Hola…"_

 _"Hola" Respondió riendo. "Uhm… Me parece que… ese es mi cuaderno ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"_

 _"Yo… Si si, es tuyo, claro que si" Se lo entregue. "Lo dejaste en el suelo cuando… me atrapaste. No tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias" Dije tomando ambas de mis manos._

 _"Pierde cuidado, fue un honor" Sonrió. "Me llamo Elsa, Elsa…" Dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo, pero una vez más, los nervios me traicionaron._

 _"Elsa Frost." Respondí con rapidez. Ella se me quedo mirando extrañada con su mano aun estirada frente a mí. Pude escuchar la risa de mis amigas detrás de mí. "Lo siento… lo leí dentro de tu cuaderno, necesitaba saber a quién le pertenecía y… cual era el nombre de mi salvadora" Dije tomando su mano es son de saludo con una sonrisa._

 _Ella rio. "No hay problema con eso, también suelo ser bastante curiosa algunas veces" Respondió bajando su mirada, solo para volver a subirla un par de segundos después. "Es un gusto conocerte, Aurora Rose" Dijo con una sonrisa, incrementando la mía al percatarme que conocía mi nombre y apellido._

 _Fin flashback._

"Elsa... espera" Dije mientras cortaba el beso que nos veníamos dando hace minutos. "Estas ebria, no quiero hacerlo si estás en esa condición"

"No estoy ebria, Ariel" Respondió besando mi mejilla izquierda.

"Acabas de llamarme Ariel."

"Es una broma" Contestó riendo. "Estoy tan caliente..." Suspiro volviendo a esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

Minutos habían pasado ya, minutos en los cuales nos habíamos ocupado de quitar una que otra prenda de nuestro cuerpo mientras ella yacía meneando su cadera encima de mí. Elsa se las había ingeniado para quitar el short color blanco que llevaba puesto esa noche, por mi parte había logrado bajarle un poco los pantalones y quitarle el sweater color negro que impedía sentir más su piel.

"No quiero hacerlo si estás... ah... ebria" Conteste a duras penas mientras ella no paraba de besar mi cuello y sobar su miembro confinado en sus bóxers contra mi feminidad detrás de mi ropa interior.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?" Pregunto muy cerca de mi oído. Lo cual comprobé al segundo en el que mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"N-no..." Mordí mi labio.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y la bajaba lentamente, delineando su plano abdomen hasta introducirla en la parte delantera de sus bóxers. Solté un gemido.

De que era grande. Era grande.

Muy grande.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto. Sentí su aliento en mis labios.

"Eres muy... grande..." Solté en un suspiro.

"Puedes tocarlo ¿Sabes? no muerde" Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"E-Elsa... oh por Dios..." Mordí mi labio en el momento en que comencé a recorrer todo el largo de su miembro. "N-no estoy segura de que e-esto esté bi-bi-bien"

"No pienses tanto, solo déjate llevar" Contestó rápidamente mientras, de un movimiento rápido, giró sobre la cama terminando con ella debajo de mí.

Elsa acercó su rostro al mío, atrapando mis labios en un beso feroz lleno de necesidad. Fue contorneando mi cuerpo con sus manos hasta llenar a mis caderas, donde comenzó a mecerlas de adelante hacia atrás, lentamente. Podía sentir como su pene se endurecía más y más debajo de sus bóxers.

Jamás habíamos llegado tan lejos. Lo máximo que alguna vez habíamos hecho fue lo que pasó la noche anterior en esta misma habitación, pero después de eso, nada. Nada de nada. Pero no podía negar lo bien que se sentía, lo bien que me sentía cuando Elsa dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca, lo bien que se sentía cuando dirigía los movimientos de mi cadera, lo bien que se sentía cuando endurecía su pelvis en búsqueda de un mayor contacto.

Lo bien que se sentía el tenerla debajo de mí, saber que cada acción que hacía tenía un efecto positivo en ella. Un efecto que parecía, le estaba gustando, y mucho.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, pues me había prometido a mí misma que solo llevaría aquel acto de amor cuando encontrara a la persona correcta, a la persona indicada.

Elsa y yo no teniamos algo definido, solo buscábamos el conocernos por completo antes de empezar cualquier tipo de relación, era algo que a ambas nos pareció correcto hacer. Pero a pesar de eso yo sentía, siento, que es la persona correcta. Me trata de una manera única, de una manera que nadie alguna vez lo hizo. Es extremadamente respetuosa, amable y gentil. Tiene un buen trato con cada persona que conoce, cada vez que me encuentro cerca de ella… me siento como una princesa. La palabra familia para ella es importante ¡Y le encantan los niños! ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Se que Elsa es la persona correcta, solo que ahora no es el momento indicado, no cuando ella se encuentra en este estado.

"Ah... Elsa..." Gemí en sus labios.

"No pares..." Pidió aplicando más presión entre nuestras zonas de placer. Pasados varios minutos ella se había encargado de invertir nuestra posición aun con nuestra ropa interior puesta. "Estoy por..." Dejó su boca entreabierta para luego esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

"No te detengas..." Mordí mi labio inferior mientras que con mi brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cuello y mi mano derecha se enredaba en su cabello.

"Ah f-fuck..." Gimió dando unas últimas estocadas con fuerza, logrando que, por primera vez en mi vida, lograra sentir lo que se describía como un fuerte orgasmo. Una cantidad de emociones y sensaciones me consumieron completa mientras un extraño hormigueo generado en mi vientre recorria cada parte de mi cuerpo, logrando que lo bellos de mi piel se erizaran y mi cuerpo temblara con baja intensidad cada vez que Elsa meneaba sus caderas contra mí.

"Elsa..." Suspire acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Por unos segundos pensé que se encontraba recobrando el aliento. No podía negar que yo estaba en lo mismo a pesar de que todo el trabajo se lo había llevado ella al tener que moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Si yo me sentía agitada ¿Cómo podía estar ella?

"¿Elsa?" Ninguna respuesta. "¿Cariño? Hey"

Un pequeño ronquido de la linda chica me confirmó que se había quedado completamente dormida encima mío. Tal vez el alcohol más el cansancio la lograron consumir por completo después de todo.

"Y te quedaste dormida" Me respondí en una risa.

Con mucho cuidado retire su cuerpo del mío y logre echarla boca abajo al lado derecho de la cama, donde ella había estado durmiendo desde que nos instalamos en la casa. Aprovechando que las sabanas se encontraban desordenadas, me metí dentro de la cama para después tapar a Elsa hasta la mitad de su torso. Era consciente de que me sentía como un pan calentándose en una estufa dentro de las sabanas, moría de calor debido a… las travesuras que acabábamos de realizar unos minutos atrás, pero lo más probable era que el frio nos alcanzara pasada la noche y quería evitar el que Elsa se despertara a cualquier hora de la madrugada debido al frio.

"Descansa mi princesa en armadura" Me despedí con una sonrisa a su lado y, sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a dejar un leve beso en sus labios. "Te quiero..." Admití acariciando su mejilla.

Pasaron pocos segundos después de que dijera aquellas últimas palabras cuando vi aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"T-te amo" Soltó en un suspiro. "Anna..." Dijo antes de soltar una larga respiración y, definitivamente, quedarse dormida.

Esperen un minuto….

¿Acaso acaba de llamarme Anna y... dijo que la amaba?

¿Que... diablos está sucediendo aquí?

* * *

 ** _Pero es que tengo una mente perversa ¿No es así?_**

 ** _Y ustedes me leen la mente ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? Enséñenme, así podría leerles la mente a mis profesores y sacar las preguntas para todos mis exámenes. Enserio._**

 ** _Quiero disculparme otra vez por la tardanza, pero como ya les expliqué al comienzo, han sido unas semanas totalmente asquerosas. Siendo totalmente franca no se me ocurría que escribir, tenía fragmentos y también las ideas, solo que no sabía cómo redactar las conversaciones, acciones y todo lo demás, recién hace tres días que me sentí con mayor libertad para escribir._**

 ** _Como ya les he explicado en uno de los capítulos anteriores, prefiero demorarme lo necesario y brindarles un buen capitulo, a que sentarme, escribir cualquier tontería y subirlo._**

 ** _Así que muchas gracias por la paciencia._**

 ** _Sobre los comentarios:_**

 ** _VSATGPFAN88: Hahahahahaha lo sé, las cosas están un tanto difíciles por ahora, pero tengan paciencia, prometo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán… neeh algo más tiernas, bonitas y color de rosa. Lo prometo. Sobre las interacciones con los personajes, me pareció genial el hacer algo así porque no quería que toda la historia se concentrara netamente en Elsa y Anna, si no que hubiesen otros factores que también convirtieran lo que escribo divertido, y que mejor que añadir a otros personajes que se ocuparan de esa tarea. Saludos!_**

 ** _daniela70306: Me parece perfecto que te guste esta historia, peeeeerfecto 3 Pues… no le dijo la verdad del todo, pero si un tantito, yo considero que era algo BASTANTE OBVIO el que Elsa gustara de Anna, pero bueno, si ella sola no se daba cuenta alguien tenía que decírselo. _**

**_Alexia Potterhead: Espero que este castigo haya sido de tu aprobación hahahahaha. Ahí tienes el cap y disculpa por la tardanza._**

 ** _Gorgino: Creo que en parte le confeso algo, no tan directamente, pero si escondido en una que otra cosa que Elsa dijo a lo largo de este cap. Si Anna lo logro entender, en buena hora. Saludos!_**

 ** _Hol: Hahahahahahaha y dale con el accidente ¿Cómo voy a matar a Anna? ¿Quieres que Elsa muera de un paro cardiaco? ¿¡Eh!? Cabe destacar que en este cap Elsa esta fuera de si, estaba ebria, todos hacemos estupideces cuando estamos ebrios (Yo en especial). El problema va a ser cuando se levante a la mañana siguiente y vea con quien amaneció semidesnuda en la cama. _**

**_Elsii: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Tu teoría fue parcialmente cumplida, estrellita para ti. Hahahaha ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Guest: Gracias a ti por leer :D_**

 ** _Elizabeth von Lahnstein: De que sufrió, sufrió. ¿Qué harías si te dejaran desnuda en pleno pasillo y ninguna de las puertas allí pueden ser abiertas? PA-PE-LON. Creo que la crueldad se me fue de las manos en esa parte._**

 ** _Loreley: HAAHAAAAAAAA no sabes lo mucho que me reído con el "Duro contra el muro, fuerte como el pavimento, y relleno como pastel". No te aseguro nada, pero creo que el sufrimiento, por ahora, termina en este capítulo. Aunque tal vez acabe en el otro… La cosa es que estamos por llegar a la parte tierna y linda de la historia, eso si te lo puedo asegurar. ¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí! Te mando un abrazote._**

 ** _christt: Yo también considero que lo peor que puede pasar en este tipo de páginas es el tener que esperar a leer un nuevo capítulo de una historia que te gusta. Es lo peor que puede existir, pero ando tan ocupada en estos días que no siento tanto la necesidad de leer y leer a diferencia de cuando estoy de vacaciones. Cuando eso pasa créeme que no me despego del teléfono. _**

**_Pues oye, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, con tal que escribas un ¡christt estuvo aquí! Te aseguro que me dejaras feliz :) Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo pronto._**

 ** _Cali: Lo seee lo seee, la hago sufrir, pero calma, como ya comenté arribita las cosas cambiaran el siguiente capítulo o el que le sigue ;) _**

**_RenaNiemand: De que Anna se va a enterar de lo sucedido entre Elsa y Kristoff, se va a enterar. Ya tengo todo planeado en mi cabecita de cómo y por quien lo sabrá, pero todavía faltan varios capítulos para que eso pase, será prácticamente acabando esta historia. ¿Y que te pareció esta semi pillada de Elsa hablando dormida después de haberse "acostado" con Aurora? Creo que fui muy cruel dejándolo allí hahahahahaha. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y recomendaciones, tomo muy en cuenta las ideas y recomendación que me dan por aquí :D ¡Un abrazo!_**

 ** _Meyo: Lo de la resaca claro que me lo sé, experiencias he tenido muchísimas, la cosa va a ponerse graciosísima cuando Elsa se levante a la mañana siguiente y vea con quien amaneció semidesnuda en la misma cama hahahahahaha. Puedes extenderte lo que quieras en los comentarios, yo estaré feliz de la vida leyendo todas las líneas que decidas escribir :) ¡Gracias por comentar!_**

 ** _¡Fiu! ¡Si que fueron un montón eh! No paren de hacerlo, sus comentarios y buenas vibras son lo que me mantiene motivada para escribir. Se lo agradezco muchísimo._**

 ** _Por si el fragmento de la canción usada en este capitulo llamo tu atención, su nombre es Worst in me by Unlike Pluto ;)_**

 _ **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡L-476 out!_**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches mi querida audiencia!_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado? Se les ha extrañado._**

 ** _¡Ya se ! ¡Ya se! ¡No tengo perdón! Pero estuve metida en esas semanas de falta de inspiración… No tenía ni idea de que escribir, pero bueeeeno, en resumidas cuentas, si a alguien deben agradecerle de que haya escrito este capítulo en un par de días es, definitivamente; a la botella de vino que le "robe" a mi padre, la cual me acompaño todas las madrugadas en las que me anime a escribir y al fin de semana de supervivencia que tuve (Me dejaron sola en casa, yeee)_**

 ** _Así que no los distraigo más y ¡A leer se ha dicho!_**

 ** _Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. *Suspiro resignado*_**

 ** _Los personajes de Disney no me pertenecen. *Doble suspiro resignado*_**

* * *

 **ANNA POV**

Llevo UNA hora. UNA HORA. Esperando a que alguien se digne a aparecer por el segundo piso, pero como nunca, todos decidieron ser obedientes hoy y seguir las reglas al pie de la letra.

Maldita sea.

Tenía probablemente unos veinte minutos tirada en el suelo cubriendo mi cuerpo con una manta que encontré en el balcón, con la cabeza inclinada por las escaleras esperando a que Rapunzel pasara por ahí. Empezaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarla y solo tener que esperar a la mañana para que alguien abriera las puertas de las habitaciones, pero la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga se escuchó muy cerca de la escalera.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba hablando con Tiana al paso.

"¡Punzie!" Grite cuando ambas habían dejado de hablar y Tiana seguía su camino al patio. Rapunzel volteo, pensando que alguien detrás de ella había llamado su nombre. "¡Arriba!"

"¿Anna? Donde…"

"¡Sube!"

"¿Ooookay…?" Ella subió las escaleras mirando a todo lado. "¿Anna dónde demonios estás?"

"A tu derecha"

"¿Qué haces ahí? Acaso..." Rapunzel paro en seco. "¿Qué haces con una manta?" Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada. "Espera un… ¿Porque demonios estas desnuda?"

"Larga historia, necesito abrir la puerta de mi habitación"

"Pues le pediré las llaves a Els..." Señalo con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás.

"No te las dará."

"¿Por... que no me las daría?"

"Larga historia."

"¡¿Que hiciste ahora?!" Me reprendió entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡RAPUNZEL TENGO EL TRASERO MÁS FRÍO QUE EL MALDITO ÁRTICO! ¿¡PUEDES CONSEGUIR ALGO PARA ABRIR ESA PUERTA!?"

"¡Okay Okay! ¡Relájate!" Punzie llevo sus manos a su cintura. "No tengo llaves, como se supone que..." De pronto ella sonrió. "Se como abrir esa puerta, solo espérame aquí, no demorare"

Minutos después.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Pregunte apoyada en la puerta.

Punzie había conseguido un tipo de clip, de esos que se usan para agrupar hojas (¿Como lo consiguió? No lo sé). Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de mi habitación asignada moviendo y moviendo al clip dentro de la cerradura.

"Flynn me enseñó cuando trataba de abrir las puertas del gimnasio…" Debí suponer que fue Flynn, es un maestro robando lo que sea de la máquina expendedora que tenemos en la escuela.

Espera un momento...

"¿Para que querrían abrir a la fuerza las puertas de gimnasio?" Pregunte levantando una ceja.

"Por... nada..."

"Punzie eres una pilla" Dije riendo.

"¿Yo soy la pilla? Recordemos que aún no me has contado tu historia de cómo terminaste desnuda en ese balcón"

"Ah jodete"

"Eso pensé" Comenzó a mover de lado a lado el pequeño clip. "Solo falta un poco..." Y luego la puerta se abrió. "¡Voilà! ¡Puerta abierta!"

"Jamás pensé decir esto, pero Punzie, eres una genio" Dije mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Lo tomare como un lindo cumplido" Respondió riendo, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí.

"Eso espero, que YO te diga que eres una genio no es algo que pasa muy seguido así que… aprovecha el momento"

"Claro que si, Einstein" Rió. "Bien ¿Cómo carajos fue que terminaste desnuda en el balcón?"

"Punzie espera espera, necesito que abras la puerta de la habitación del pez"

"¿La habitación de Ariel? ¿Para que?"

"Yo uhm... necesito..."

"Necesitas..."

Suspiré. "Necesito una pastilla"

"Si te refieres a una pastilla que Ariel pueda tener significa que no necesariamente es para aliviar un malestar" Levantó las cejas cruzando sus brazos.

"Eh... no..."

Rapunzel suspiro. "¿Dejaste que Hans se corriera dentro tuyo?"

"Je je je... Uhm... no... necesariamente tuvo que ser Hans..."

"¿No necesariamente tuvo que ser Hans? ¿Quién entonces si no…?" Sonreí nerviosa. "¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡Dejaste que Elsa se corriera dentro tuyo!?" Punzie se quedó parada como una estatua mirándome. "¿Porque... ? ¿Porque siento que eso no suena nada realista? Elsa jamás haría algo así"

"Estaba ebria." Respondí mientras rebuscaba entre toda la ropa tirada en mi cama.

"Ah con razón... espera ¿Que? ¿Estaba ebria?"

"Larga historia" Suspire. "Por tercera vez"

"Anna... ¿Que fue lo qué pasó?" Pregunto acercándose a mí.

"Juro que te contare todo, pero no ahora, solo... necesito una ducha y esa maldita pastilla para estar tranquila con mi mente" Respondí tomando otra muda de ropa entre mis brazos, apunto de ingresar al baño.

"¿Tranquila de que no tendrás mini Elsas en tu interior, Anna?" Preguntó riendo.

"Punzie, cállate"

"¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo serían?"

"Rapunzel..."

"Definitivamente ojos azules, tal vez más claros que lo tuyos" Dijo mientras tocaba su mentón con su dedo índice. "¿Y el cabello? ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Rubio? ¿O blanco? ¿Mitad mitad?"

"Olvídalo." Suspire. "Solo… consigue la bendita pastilla en el cuarto de Tritón y … déjala en la mesa de noche" Apoye mi mano en el pomo de la puerta de baño.

"Como usted diga jefa" Contesto retrocediendo. "La dejare donde me indicaste y… estaré abajo para cuando termines" Alzo sus hombros. "Y me contaras TODO lo que paso hace unos minutos, de eso si no te escapas" Tomo el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla.

"Gracias Punz…" Le sonreí.

"De nada rojita" Respondió sonriendo hasta que la puerta finalmente se cerró.

Llevaba unos 30 minutos en la ducha, tan solo parada, dejando que el agua chocara con mi cabeza y fuera contorneando todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo serían mis hijos si… los tuviera con Elsa?

No es que lo esté considerando ni nada por el estilo. No pienso quedar embarazada hasta dentro de muuuuchos años más. A duras penas puedo cuidar de mí misma como para poder cuidar de alguien más, pero… siento esa curiosidad de… saber cómo serian.

Tal vez como Punzie comentó, ojos azules, no como los de Elsa… pero no estaría nada mal que salieran con el color eléctrico de sus ojos, es algo que la caracteriza muchísimo. ¿El cabello? Tenemos el color de cabello extremadamente diferente, a tal punto que estoy segura que nuestro hijo tendría o bien el color de cabello de ella o bien el mío, no hay chance de combinar ambos colores, pero si tendría que decidir entre ambos, elegiría el de Elsa. Es un color… exótico, si podemos llamarlo así, ni blanco, ni rubio, si no un punto medio entre ambos. ¿Nariz? Respingada, ambas la tenemos así entonces… ujum, nariz respingada. ¿Labios? Rojos, definitivamente rojos sin necesidad de ser tan voluptuosos ni tan leves, labios rojos en término medio, como los de Elsa.

¿Cuántas veces llevo mencionando su nombre? ¿Muchas?

¿En que momento el agua se enfrió? Dios, está peor que en el balcón.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a colocarme la ropa que había elegido llevar, por segunda vez; pantalón Jean apretado, botas polares y un polo con diseño floral que permitía mostrar mi ombligo. Después de secarme un poco el cabello, me acerque a la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama que compartía con Jasmine y encima de esta estaba la dichosa pastilla junto con una botella de agua pequeña. Sonreí ante el acto de ayuda de mi mejor amiga y me dispuse a tomar la pastilla, estando por fin en calma con mi ser.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí de la habitación, solo para encontrarme a mi grupo de amigas con los oídos pegados a una de las puertas que se encontraba al final del pasadizo.

"Oigan, tontas ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?" Pregunte mientras me acercaba a paso lento.

"Shhh..." Dijo Snow con una sonrisa, volviendo a pegar su oído a la puerta.

"¡No me hagas _"ssh"_ !" Respondí.

"Tranquila Charmander" Dijo Meg con una sonrisa. "Enserio necesitamos que te calles"

"¿Me acabas de llamar Charmander? ¿Enserio?" Pregunte frente a ellas. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

Pero tan pronto como formule la pregunta, esta misma se respondió por si sola.

"Si... ¡Ah! ¡Elsa!" Gimió una voz dentro del cuarto.

Que... Demonios...

"¿Qui-Quienes están dentro?" Pregunte.

"¿Quiénes crees?" Pregunto Ariel. "Elsa y Aurora"

"Ellas... ¿Ellas están...?"

"Llevan allí casi media hora e incluso más, así que si" Respondió Jasmine riendo. "Y por como Aurora se la ha pasado en gimoteos asumo que la estaba pasando bien"

"No pares... no pares…" Los gemidos de Aurora volvieron a escucharse.

"DEMASIADO bien" Recalcó Ariel. "Maldita Aurora" Dijo mientras volvía a pegar su oreja contra la puerta.

Okay. Déjenme… entender esto.

Primero tiene sexo conmigo, hizo lo que le dio la gana con mi cuerpo y cuando se aburrió, me dejo tirada, desnuda, en medio del pasadizo ¿Y luego se largó a tener sexo con Aurora?

Ah no. No no no.

Te enseñaré a que conmigo no debes jugar, Elsa Frost.

 **ELSA POV**

Los rayos de sol se colaron a la habitación, dándome totalmente en la cara, avisando que ya había amanecido y que ya era hora de salir de la cama.

Pero por dios… mi cabeza…

Porque… ¿Duele tanto? Siento como si me hubieran samaqueado de un lado a otro un millón de veces junto con una fuerte presión en mi frente. Tengo sed, pero no sed de solo un vaso de agua. No no. Si por mi fuera, sería capaz de tomar toda el agua contenida en la piscina del patio, lo juro, siento mi boca totalmente seca junto con un dolor de cuerpo que no había sentido en varios meses, como esos dolores que llegaban unas horas después de haber entrenado de manera brutal por órdenes del couch Phil.

Bien, estoy en… mi cama, supongo. Pero porque… ¿Porque estoy durmiendo en boxers? Aparte del polo claro. ¿En que momento fue que llegue a la habitación siquiera? No recuerdo absolutamente na…

Sentí algo o alguien moverse detrás de mí, aunque por los leves movimientos parecía querer acomodarse. Voltee despacio, dejando de darle la espalda a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Lo primero que mis ojos vieron, fue la silueta de una mujer, rubia, echada boca abajo.

Tan solo con ropa interior.

Dios mío, Aurora está a mi lado. En ropa interior.

¿Qué de…?

Okay okay okay. Esto debe tener una explicación lógica.

Aurora está en ropa interior, estoy en las mismas condiciones salvo por el polo que llevo puesto. Muy bien, lo más probable es que… hayamos sentido calor de madrugada y… ¿Ambas nos sacamos la ropa?

Es una buena explicación ¿Verdad? Ya saben, calentamiento global, el clima se vuelve loco, uno nunca sabe en que momento aumentara la temperatura.

Me levante con cautela, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera lograr que Aurora se levantara. Cuando conseguí mi objetivo, comencé a caminar de puntillas hacia el baño, aunque por poco y tropezaba con… el short de Aurora.

Bien.

Tal vez tenía mucho sueño y… para no tener que darse la molestia de doblar su ropa solo… uhm… ¿La tiro al suelo?

Como sea. Camine hasta tomar la perilla del baño y girarla, pero estaba trancada. Tenía seguro por dentro.

"¿De verdad?" Suspire. "Al baño del primer piso será."

Tome una de mis poleras que se encontraba colgada en unos compartimientos del closet que venía compartiendo con Aurora, junto con unos pantalones de buzo. No tenía pensado salir de esa habitación en ropa interior, por lo menos no con las porristas merodeando por toda la casa.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí de la habitación no sin antes colar mi mirada por última vez, cerciorando que Aurora siguiera dormida. Camine con tranquilidad por el pasadizo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo por algunos carros que pasaban fuera de la casa y las aves que merodeaban por ahí, después de eso nada de nada. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la izquierda para encontrarme con la puerta de uno de los baños de la primera planta.

Una vez ahí me dispuse a hacer mis necesidades, tenía unas ganas intensas de soltar todo el líquido retenido en mi vejiga desde que me había levantado.

"No me importaría hacer un trío contigo y Aurora ¿Sabes?" Pregunto la voz de una mujer detrás del vidrio de textura mate que rodeaba la bañera.

"¡Meg! ¡Qué demonios!" Dije exaltada mientras le daba la espalda y me subía los pantalones. Había corrido la luna hasta su totalidad.

"Hablo enserio ¿Prometes pensarlo al menos?" Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

"¡Qué haces en la bañera!"

"No había camas ni sillones donde dormir ¿No esperabas que durmiera en el piso verdad?" Dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse al lado de Hércules que, a pesar de todos mis gritos, seguía profundamente dormido.

"Está bien… um... sigue durmiendo y... perdón por lo que viste, no tenía idea de que estabas aquí" Me disculpe mientras aseaba mis manos. Para después abrir una pequeña alacena en donde se encontraba el botiquín, necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

"No tienes nada que disculparte, con lo que me dejaste ver fue suficiente" Me guiño un ojo.

"Estas loca" Dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza y tomaba el pomo para salir del baño.

"¡Frost! ¡Promete que lo pensaras!" Cerré la puerta.

¿No les decía? Porristas en una misma casa = Locura total.

Camine hacia la cocina, encontrándome con media escuela durmiendo en los sofás, sillas y hasta en el suelo. Kristoff y Ella estaban plácidamente dormidos en uno de los sofás, Olaf y Mérida yacían sentados en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas en la pared con la pelirroja recostando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Casi suelto un "OH POR DIOS" totalmente garrafal cuando vi dos cosas, la primera; Erick estaba durmiendo con nada más y nada menos que Ariel en el suelo. Si, Ariel. Abrazaditos e incluso con una manta encima. Ni la menor idea de dónde sacaron aquella manta roja con diseños color mostaza. Y la segunda; Jack estaba totalmente dormido, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que estaba babeando, por alguna razón mi vista estaba borrosa, pero volviendo al asunto, Jack estaba dormido, normal, no hay problema, pero estaba durmiendo con Snow. Jack tenía su espalda y parte de su cuerpo apoyado en la esquina de la pared, sentado en el piso, mientras Snow se encontraba plácidamente dormida con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del peliblanco, entre sus piernas.

Eran escenas dignas para una foto.

"Y no se me ocurrió traer mi teléfono" Suspire sonriendo.

Entre a la cocina y saque una botella de agua del refrigerador, con cuidado de no pisar a los chicos que se encontraban durmiendo en el piso. Subí las escaleras a paso lento, por cada paso que daba sentía que mi cerebro chocaba con cada pared de mi cráneo, aumentando mucho más el dolor. Se estaba volviendo totalmente insoportable, si tenía que dormir hasta que pasara, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cuando llegue al pasadizo tome el blíster que contenía la pastilla y lo abrí, la coloque en mi boca y con la ayuda del agua la pase. Lo único que esperara era que el efecto fuese rápido.

"¡Frost!" Escuché gritar detrás de mí, para tan solo voltear y encontrarme con la silueta de Anna dirigiéndose a mí.

"Hey An..." Pero tan pronto como abrí la boca la palma de su mano golpeó mi mejilla.

"¿¡Quién demonios te crees para dejarme desnuda en medio del pasadizo!?" Dijo en entre un susurro y un grito, su rostro se notaba enojado.

¿Dejarla desnuda en un pasadizo? ¿Yo?

"¿D-de que estás hablando?" Le pregunte mientras tocaba mi mejilla golpeada, solo para que su otra mano emparejara el primer golpe en mi otra mejilla.

"¿¡Como puedes ser tan cínica!?"

"¡Te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando!" Alce mi voz, tratando de defenderme.

"¿Así que te olvidaste de que paso?" Dijo riendo. "Muy bien, te lo hare recordar." Me miro directamente a los ojos. "Me tomaste a la fuerza y luego me obligaste a tener sexo contigo en el cuarto del piano."

No. Definitivamente no.

"Eso... no... es imposible, yo nunca te haría algo así..." Respondí negando mi cabeza. "Soy incapaz de hacer algo así…"

"¿Ah sí? Pues que mal. ¿Sabes que hiciste después? Me obligaste a bajarte los pantalones, me obligaste a bajarte los bóxers y me obligaste a hacerte sexo oral. Después de eso me cogiste hasta cuando te cansaste. Te corriste dentro de mí. DOS VECES."

¿Que yo hice que? Yo me… ¿Me corrí dentro de ella? ¿Dos veces?

Holy shit… ¿Vamos a… vamos a tener un hijo? ¿Anna y yo? Por Dios.

Por Dios. Por Dios. Por Dios.

No voy a mentir diciendo que no imagine o imagino un futro con Anna, decir que no sería mentir. Suelo imaginar que es mi novia y… vemos películas juntas, salimos a cenar y muchas cosas más. Incluso imagino como seria casarme con ella, vivir juntas y amarnos hasta quedar tan arrugadas como pasas, pero jamás me llegue a formular como seria el… tener un bebe. Tener un bebe con Anna. ¿Cómo sería su cabello? ¿Rubio fresa? ¿Blanco? Me encanta el color de su cabello. Y sus pecas, constelaciones de pecas por todo su cuerpo. ¿Sus labios? Con la misma suavidad y color. ¿Sus ojos? Azules con un tono verdoso, hermosos a simple vista. ¿Tal vez con las mismas características de Anna cuando era pequeña?

Tengo que dejar de hacer eso. Parezco acosadora obsesionada.

"Frost." Subí la mirada en el momento en que escuché mi apellido salir de su boca. "¿Me has escuchado siquiera?" Pregunto chasqueando los dedos en mi rostro, haciéndome reaccionar.

"¿T-tu e-e-estas e-embara-zada?"

"Por supuesto que no, idiota"

"¿T-tomaste a-alguna pa-pastilla?"

"Claro si ¿Que me crees? No estoy para cargar con niños y mucho menos si son tuyos" Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Ouch.

"Anna yo... l-lo siento m-mucho, no... no logro recordar casi n-nada de lo que p-paso ayer..." Trate de tocar su mano, pero ella solo la retiró.

"Ni te atrevas a tocarme."

"Anna enserio lo la-lamento... p-puedo jurar por lo que quieras q-que no recuerdo absolutamente n-nada de las acciones que realice ayer..."

"Sigue haciéndote la cínica y tonta Frost, conmigo no te pasarás de lista." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Anna espera... déjame tratar de explicarte..." Tome su muñeca, solo para que ella volteara automáticamente y me diera un rodillazo directo a mi entrepierna, haciendo que cayera de rodillas por el dolor.

"Anda a follar con Aurora y déjame en paz." Fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice ayer? ¿A que se refiere con _"¿Anda a follar con Aurora?"_ ¿Acaso yo...?

No no, no hay manera de que eso haya pasado, Aurora jamás me lo hubiera permitido, y yo mucho menos... pero luego esta Anna. Jamás le haría algo así, ella es… la persona a la que más amo en el mundo, sería incapaz de hacerle daño, de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, de obligarla…

No puedo creer nada. Ni siquiera recuerdo el haber tenido relaciones con ella, ¡Mucho menos en el cuarto del piano! Lo último que recuerdo de esa habitación es que vi a Anna y Hans teniendo...

Ah mierda...

La botella de… vodka y… luego la discusión con Mérida en la cocina…

Olvídenlo. Muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Sumando un dolor infernal en la entrepierna.

Después de unos 5 eternos minutos tratando de calmar mi respiración en el suelo, decidí optar por una bolsa de hielo. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el de mi entrepierna mucho más. Bajé las escaleras a duras penas, todos seguían dormidos, a excepción de Jack al cual no encontré en la sala, pero tan pronto como sentí ruido en el baño supuse que tal vez se trataba de él. Tome una de las tantas bolsas de hielo que no se usaron la noche anterior junto con una toalla y regrese mis pasos de vuelta al segundo piso, solo que esta vez iría al balcón.

No paso tanto tiempo después de que me acomode en el sofá con la bolsa de hielo entre mis piernas y cerrara mis ojos para cuando alguien se tiró al sofá a mi lado izquierdo desde atrás.

"Heeeeey Eeeeelsa"

"Buenos días Jack" Respondí con pesadez en mi voz.

"Tu si que la pasaste bomba de madrugada" Dijo Jack codeándome.

"¿De que estás hablando? Lo único que sé que tengo de 'bomba' es el bendito dolor de cabeza que me molesta desde que me he levantado" Respondí. "Sumando a eso un dolor de bolas realmente increíble" Dije mientras movía con cuidado la bolsa de hielo en mi entrepierna.

"¿Como que de que estoy hablando? No voy a negar que me siento bastante indignado de que no cumplieras las reglas que tú misma pusiste, pero eres una maldita pilla Frost. No sé cómo, pero te hiciste camino con Aurora" Dijo Jack tomando un sorbo del contenido de su vaso, que, por el olor, parecía ser limonada. "Y sobre el dolor de bolas, tal vez la noche loca que tuviste ayer sea la respuesta a eso"

"¿Que? Eres la tercera persona que me lanza insinuaciones con Aurora. Solo dormimos juntas y ya. El dolor en mi entrepierna tiene otra explicación"

"¿Durmieron juntas?" Jack comenzó a reírse. "Dormir no encaja en complemente NADA respecto al audio que mando Ariel"

"¿Audio? ¿Que audio?" Pregunte mirándolo extrañada. Jack me hizo una seña indicando un dedo para que le diera un minuto mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono. Soltó una pequeña risa y me luego me lo entrego.

"Ponle play" Presione el botón del triángulo que salía en la pantalla.

En los primeros segundos no se escuchaba casi nada, salvo por unas pequeñas risas y voces que pude identificar, se trataba de Snow y Jasmine.

 _"¡Dejen de reírse! ¡No puedo escuchar nada!"_ Dijo Jasmine susurrando.

 _"¡Te juro que no puedo evitarlo!"_ Respondió Snow. _"¡Mira a Esmeralda! ¡Tampoco puede aguantar la risa!"_

 _"Shhh shhh escuchen…"_ Dijo Meg.

Se hizo silencio total entre el grupo para que unos gemidos pudieran escucharse.

 _"Ah… no umm… no pares…"_ Abrí los ojos como platos al momento en que escuché la voz de Aurora, se escuchaba bajo, como si estuviera a distancia, pero esa era su voz, estaba segura.

Mi cuerpo se helo por completo cuando a tan solo un par de segundos después logre escuchar mi voz. _"Ah si… Sigue moviéndote…"_

 _"Elsa… oh por dios…"_

 _"Parece que ricitos de oro está apunto de…"_ Escuche decir a Meg.

 _"¡Si! ¡Elsa!"_ Gimió Aurora.

 _"Sip, definitivamente lo tuvo" Contesto_ Jasmine riendo.

Saque el teléfono de mi oído y se lo entregue a Jack sin dejar de mirar de frente.

Holy. Fuck.

"No. No hay forma. Tiene que ser trucado." Dije negando con mi cabeza.

"¿Cómo demonios trucas un audio? Esa es tu voz, también la de Aurora y esas son las risitas de algunas de las porristas. ¿Y porque carajos alguien querría hacer un audio falso de ustedes dos?"

"Yo que se Jack." Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. "Por dios, eso explica el porqué ella estaba en ropa interior en el momento en que me levante. Juro que no recuerdo nada. Nada. Pero… como pude ser tan... tonta"

"Oye, no es tu culpa. Si, estabas ebria, está bien ¿Quién no lo ha estado ayer? Todos hacemos tonterías cuando estamos bajo los efectos del alcohol y esta fue una de ellas. No es del todo tu culpa, Aurora lo permitió también, no solo fuiste tú. Cálmate." Sobo mi hombro.

"Tengo que hablar con ella..." Me levante del sofá y dejando la bolsa de hielo envuelta en la toalla encima de las piernas de Jack.

"¿Enserio me vas a dejar encima lo que has pasado por tus…?"

"Lenguaje…"

Suspiro. "Entonces, si hablar con Aurora te deja la mente más tranquila, adelante" Me sonrió. "Por cierto, ¿Por qué el dolor de bolas?" Preguntó.

"Larga historia." Dije mientras palmeaba su hombro.

"Eso merece una pijamada con pizza en tu casa"

"Por supuesto, aún tienes que contarme como acabaste acurrucándote con Snow en la sala" Dije riendo desde las puertas de vidrio.

"Uhmm… eh… supongo que… si…" Contesto totalmente sonrojado.

"Claro que si amiguito" Asentí. "Claro que si"

Una vez fuera del balcón, camine a paso lento al final del pasillo. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Fue un… 80% por mi culpa que… ambas termináramos teniendo relaciones o lo que fuese que hicimos esa noche. No tengo excusa, no debí tomar lo que es absolutamente nada de alcohol, debí hacerle caso a Mérida, debí distraerme haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, la estupidez pudo más conmigo.

Pare frente a la puerta y tome el pomo, cerré mis ojos, suspiré por última vez.

Aurora estaba sentada, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar acolchonado de la cama, tapando parte de su cuerpo con las sabanas. Parecía llevar un buen tiempo despierta.

"Hey..." Salude. "B-Buenos días"

"Buenos días Elsa" Sonrió.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo haz amanecido?"

"Bastante bien, no negare que siento mucha flojera" Dijo riendo. "Pero bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Eso es… bueno, muy uhm… bueno" Respondí asintiendo. "Ahm… yo... necesito... necesitamos hablar..." Solté mirando el suelo.

"¿Sobre lo... que sucedió anoche?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

"Necesito saber que sucedió ayer…" Sobe mis manos. "No recuerdo absolutamente nada salvo por algunos pequeños detalles, no sé ni como llegue a la habitación y… a la única persona a la que le puedo creer es a ti" Mire sus ojos. Aurora cubrió mucho más su cuerpo con las sabanas. "¿Qué sucedió ayer?"

"Nosotras…" Suspiró. "Tú y yo…"

"Tuvimos… ¿Tuvimos relaciones?" Pregunte en un hilo de voz, tratando de no sonrojarme por la pregunta.

"No no... nosotras no... bueno si ¡Pero no!" La mire con cara de interrogación. "No hicimos nada" Soltó en un suspiro. "No me... metiste... nada ¿Me entiendes verdad? Esto es algo vergonzoso"

"Si por su puesto..." Sobe mi rostro. "Te entiendo. No… hay nada de… que avergonzarse" Respondí sobando mi cuello. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. "Entonces nosotras... no hicimos nada"

"Solo nos tocamos y... todo fue superficial. Pero nada de nada"

Suspire. "Yo... lo siento mucho enserio. No era consciente de muchas de las cosas que hice ayer. No quiero sonar como una idiota con una excusa barata, porque esta lo es, pero mi intención jamás fue el faltarte el respeto ni…. Obligarte a hacer algo que no querías…"

"Elsa, está bien. No es tu culpa. Sabía que habías ingerido alcohol, conocía el estado en el que estabas y sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo. Si de alguien es la culpa, es de las dos." Dijo con una sonrisa frágil.

"De igual manera, quiero expresarte mi disculpa"

"Disculpas aceptadas" Asintió con una voz suave. "¿Aceptas mi disculpa también?"

"Claro que si" Sonreí.

"¿También sobre las… marcas que deje en tu cuello?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

"¿Marcas?" Pregunte.

Ella se levantó de la cama soltando una pequeña risa, continuaba en ropa interior. "Solo prométeme que no me matarás" Dijo mientras me entregaba su teléfono.

Tomé el iphone rosado entre mis manos e invertí la cámara mientras ella bajaba un poco el cuello de mi polera.

Tenía dos marcas de color morado, una encima de la otra. "Oh por Dios…"

"Lo siento…"

"Esta… esta b…" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar y subir mi rostro, encontré su cuello con marcas muy parecidas a las mías, con la diferencia de que estas eran más pequeñas. "Tu… tu cuello…"

Ella me miro extrañada y tomo su teléfono para poder verse en la pantalla. "Supongo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones" Soltó en una risa.

"Lo siento… enserio…" Susurre mirando al suelo.

"Els… deja de pedir disculpas… no te culpo de nada ¿Esta bien?" Contesto en voz suave, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano. "No te preocupes por las marcas, puedo camuflarlas con maquillaje. No te aseguro que quedaran totalmente desapercibidas, tu piel es extremadamente clara, pero…" Tomo mi mentón con su mano con delicadeza mientras miraba mi cuello con su cabeza ladeada. "No hay nada que no pueda lograr" Me sonrió.

"Gracias" Dije con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que" Respondió dejando descansar un beso en mi mejilla.

"Creo que… deberías ponerte… algo… eh… encima…"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ladeando su cabeza, extrañada, para después mirar hacia abajo y percatarse que seguía en ropa interior. "¡Lo siento! Juro que no me di cuenta, dame unos minutos" Dijo retrocediendo en dirección al closet en lo que yo me volteaba hacia la puerta.

"Esta… está bien, yo te… te espero fuera" Y cuando tome el pomo de la puerta, encontré el pantalón que había usado el día de ayer, revise los bolsillos y _¡Bingo!_ Allí estaba el manojo de llaves de todas las puertas del segundo piso.

"¡No me demoro!" Fue lo último que escuché salir de su boca para cuando salí de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de allí, apoye mi espalda contra la pared y deje salir un suspiro. Un problema menos. Pero segundos después mi logro se fue al demonio cuando me encontré mirando la puerta de madera al frente mío.

El cuarto del piano.

¿Debería entrar? Se supone que… Anna y yo estuvimos la noche pasada aquí y… aquí mismo fue donde la encontré con Hans, lo cual no me genera… buenos recuerdos de ese cuarto. Pero ya que, hay que afrontar la realidad.

Tome las llaves y busque la de color blanco, la introduje en la ranura del pomo e ingrese.

La pequeña ventana iluminaba el piano, al centro de la habitación y había ropa. Toda la ropa de Anna regada por toda la habitación. Sus zapatos de tacón, su vestido y su ropa interior tirada por diversos lugares de la habitación.

Eso quiere decir… Que si la deje desnuda en medio de todo el pasadizo sin… un lugar en el cual refugiarse… Pero es que… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió en mi cabeza como para hacer algo así? Sobaba mi cabeza mientras yacía sentada en la banca frente al sofá, tratando de pensar en una respuesta lógica para la pregunta que yo misma me había efectuado.

"¡ARIEL!" Escuche gritar a Aurora en la segunda planta, aunque pronto escuche sus pasos rápidos bajar por las escaleras. "¡JURO QUE TE HARE CORRER MIL VUELTAS POR TODO EL CAMPO!"

"¡Y yo que hice!" Respondió Ariel. Comencé a escuchar sonidos de dos personas corriendo por toda la casa.

"¡YA ESCUCHÉ EL BENDITO AUDIO!"

"¡No sé de que estas hablando! ¡Acabo de salir de la ducha! ¡No a la piscina!" Y luego se escuchó un _¡Splash!_ de alguien cayendo a la piscina junto con un sinfín de risas provenientes del primer piso.

Solté un suspiro y recogí la ropa de Anna, doblando cada prenda para poder entregársela luego y… tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas para volver a disculparme con ella.

"Oye oye oye espera ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Kristoff. Acababa de salir de la habitación cuando lo encontré frente a su hermana. Anna tenía la maleta color verde con la que había venido el día anterior.

"¿A casa tal vez?" Respondió Anna.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién?" Pregunto cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Con Hans?"

"De ninguna manera, vamos a regresar como vinimos. Todos juntos"

"Uhmm no. Creo que no." Contesto Anna,

"Esta todo… ¿Bien?" Pregunte acercándome a ellos.

"No te interesa Frost." Contesto Anna, bridándome una mirada de odio infinito antes de dirigirse a las escaleras y comenzar a bajarlas con su maleta.

"¡Pero es que es tan…! ¡Terca maldita sea!" Grito Kristoff entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. "Solo recuérdame el no tener hijas en un futuro Els" Dijo pasando por mi lado, de camino al balcón. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que subí a buscarte antes de encontrarme con Anna" Regreso por sus pasos sobando su sien.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte.

"Necesito la llave de mi habitación ¿Sabes que tuve que dormir en el sofá verdad? No estuvo cool"

"Si y lo siento por eso" Respondí mientras le entregaba las llaves de las habitaciones. "Hazme un favor y abre todas las puertas"

"Muy bien" Dijo sonriéndome. "¿Y que tal tu noche loca?" Me guiño un ojo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Reí ante su comentario.

"No paso nada Kris" Pase por su lado sonriendo.

"¡Si claro! ¡Lo hablaremos después Els!"

"¡Anda a darte una ducha! ¡Niño reno!" Grite antes de bajar las escaleras.

 **Miércoles, 4pm.**

El resto de los días habían pasado bastante rápido. No había pasado nada interesante desde la fiesta del Sábado, salvo que el Domingo, después de que Aurora tirara a Ariel a la piscina y todos hubiéramos tomado un delicioso desayuno preparado por Tiana y Naveen, decidimos pasar la bendita resaca relajándonos un rato en la playa. Lo único gracioso de ese día fue cuando a Hércules se les metió un pequeño cangrejo a los pantalones y que luego Ariel decidiera llamarlo Sebastián. Ya saben, fue bastante gracioso el ver a Hércules, un tipo gigante y musculoso, ponerse a correr por toda la playa gritando "¡Quítamelo Quítamelo!" con Meg detrás de él.

Las cosas con Aurora estaban bastante bien de lo que esperaba, seguíamos tratándonos de la misma manera, sin ninguna pisca de incomodidad sobre lo ocurrido la semana pasada. Por lo menos en ese lado me sentía tranquila.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba Anna.

No había hablado con ella, lo cual no era nada fuera de lo común, Anna nunca me hablaba a penas que necesitara algo o que yo lo hiciera para sacar a flote una conversación... pero es que ni siquiera me miraba, era como parecer un fantasma ante su vista. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Aunque intente hablar con ella inventando mil excusas nada me daba resultado.

Por lo que, debido a las circunstancia en la que me encontraba y aprovechando que Kristoff y Olaf se quedaron en la escuela tratando de ganar unos puntos extra para el siguiente examen de Química, decidí ir a su casa y... tratar de hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Así que allí estaba, parada frente a la puerta de su casa tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para cuando la tuviera frente mío.

Respiré profundo y procedí a tocar el timbre.

"¡Elsa! ¡Cariño! ¡Por fin nos vemos!" Dijo con entusiasmo una mujer pelirroja abriendo la puerta de madera, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo a los pocos segundos después.

La señora Summers.

La señora Summers es la mujer más agradable, amable y adorable que jamás pude haber conocido. Es como una madre para mí, siempre tuvo ese trato especial conmigo desde un principio, desde la primera vez que me presente con ella en el cumpleaños de Kristoff cuando tenía 13 años. Anna es totalmente igual a ella, con la diferencia de que su madre tiene el color de cabello mucho más oscuro, pero después de eso son totalmente iguales. A veces me ponía a pensar que lo más probable fuese que Anna se viera como ella una vez que se hiciera más adulta.

"¡Señora Summers! ¿Cómo está? La he extrañado mucho" Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti cielo" Contestó sonriéndome mientras me tomaba de los hombros. "¡Pasa pasa! Estoy a la mitad de terminar la cena. Necesito una mano extra en la cocina"

"Claro que si" Conteste riendo.

Ambas entramos a casa, por el momento no había rastro de Anna. Tal vez aún no llegaba de la escuela.

"Y cuéntame cariño ¿Como has estado?" Pregunto mientras ambas nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

"Oh muy bien, todo en la escuela va perfectamente bien, al igual que los juegos de beisball. Es un perfecto último año antes de ir a la universidad" Respondí mientras me lavaba las manos. "¿Con que puedo ir avanzando?"

"Con esos tomates de allí cariño ¿Puedes picarlos?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entoooonces…" Dijo ella. "¿Cómo vas en el amor? ¿Uhm? Kristoff me conto sobre Aurora" Pregunto sonriendo.

Tosí. "Ha ha ha… Yo eh… "

"Oh cielo, no tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres…"

"No no, está bien" Conteste. "No tenemos exactamente lo que se puede llamar una relación… En realidad yo… uhm… estoy interesada en…" Su hija, señora Summers. Su hija. "otra persona."

"¿Otra persona? ¿Y quién podrá ser?" Pregunto sonriendo, dejando el cuchillo que tenía en su mano para fijar toda su concentración en mí.

"Podemos dejarlo como un secreto" Conteste riendo.

"¡Aja! Podemos jugar al _'adivina quién',_ es mi juego favorito"

"Muy bien" Respondí riendo.

"¿La conozco?" Preguntó, solo para que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose avisara que alguien había llegado.

"¡Ya llegueeeee!" Dijo Anna desde la entrada de su casa, escuchaba sus pasos aproximándose a la cocina.

"Que tal coincidencia…" Dije en un susurro.

"Sea lo que sea que estés cocinando allí tiene un olor bue..." Anna se fijó en mí. "nísimo..."

"Hola..." Salude con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cielo, que bueno que hayas llegado, Elsa está ayudándome con la cena ¡Deja tus cosas y únete!"

"Estaré en mi habitación." Dijo regresando por donde llego con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Anna! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Pero aún con la voz de autoridad de su madre escuche las pisadas de Anna en las escaleras "Elsa tesoro como lo siento..."

"No no, está bien" Dije sonriéndole. "Esta en todo su derecho de estar molesta conmigo"

"¿Tuvieron problemas el fin de semana pasado?"

"Desgraciadamente, si"

"¿Problema que pueda solucionarse?"

"Espero que si… en realidad… quería hacer lo posible por hablar con ella hoy y… tratar de solucionar las cosas "

"Tranquila cielo, estoy segura que las cosas saldrán bien" Dijo brindándome una sonrisa antes de volver a las labores en la que ambas estábamos.

Permanecimos hablando por unos minutos más. La señora Summers me hablaba de cómo habían sido sus días fuera del país junto con su esposo y de lo mucho que extrañaba el pasar más tiempo con sus hijos.

"Oh Elsa, parece mentira que hace unos años atrás los veía jugar en la casa con tan solo 13 años. Ahora están a solo unos meses de irse a la universidad…" Dijo con voz melancólica.

"Ah vamos señora Summers… No será tan duro, sabe que vendremos a visitar o ustedes podrán visitarnos"

"Eso lo se querida, los que me preocupan son Kris y Olaf" Respondió en una risa.

Reí. "No tiene que preocuparse por ellos, he podido controlarlos desde que nos conocimos. No hay nada que no pueda solucionar por unos años más"

"Solo prométeme que los tendrás alejados de cualquier tomacorriente cielo" Río

"Lo prometo. De verdad que lo prometo" Conteste riendo.

"Muy bien entonces" Dijo mientras revisaba el refrigerador. "Donde están las zanahorias..." Dijo la señora buscando entre las bolsas que descansaban encima de una mesa en la cocina. "Y los pepinillos..." Pero por más que buscaba, estos parecían no estar en ninguno de los compartimientos del refrigerador. "Debo haber olvidado algunas compras en el súper mercado" Dijo la señora Summers llevando la palma de su mano a su frente. "¿Como se me pudo haber olvidado?"

"No se preocupe por eso, puedo ir a recoger lo que olvido" Dije mientras le sonreía.

"Oh cariño ¿Segura?"

"Por supuesto, no se preocupe por ello" Le sonreí.

"Muchas gracias tesoro" Me sonrió. "¡Anna!" Gritó.

"¡¿Queeeee?!" Contestó desde el segundo piso.

"¡Ven un segundo amor!"

Pasaron pocos minutos después para que Anna estuviera parada en la puerta de la cocina. "¿Si mamá?"

"Cielo, acompaña a Elsa al súper ¿Sí? Deje olvidadas algunas compras y las necesito para terminar la cena"

"¿Que la acompañe? Me parece que Frost puede cuidarse sola" Contestó Anna sin ánimos buscando algo en la refrigeradora.

"Anna..." Dijo su madre, en un tono más autoritario.

"¿Qué? Por dios es mayor de edad, puede cuidarse sola" Contestó abriendo una botella de agua.

"Está bien señora Summers, puedo hacerme cargo de..."

"No, tesoro. Anna, irás con Elsa. AHORA"

"Pero..."

"NO. PEROS. Vas a ir con Elsa ¿Queda claro?"

"Uhg... como sea" Respondió girando sus ojos, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Toma cariño, son las llaves de mi auto y la boleta de compra. Maneja con cuidado ¿Está bien?" Dijo la señora sonriéndome, extendiendo las llaves para que las tomará junto con extenso papel de forma rectangular. "Aprovecha ese tiempo para hablar con Anna, sabes que suele ser muy cabezota, pero lograran resolver sus diferencias, solo tenle paciencia" Acaricio mi mejilla, regalándome una mirada de pura dulzura.

"Por supuesto" Sonreí. "Muchas gracias, volveré en un dos por tres" Tómelas llaves y me dirigí a la puerta del garaje en donde Anna me esperaba.

Esta se encontraba ya dentro del carro de su madre, me esperaba en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados.

"Quieres uh... ¿Escuchar alguna emisora en particular?" Ella no contestó. "¿Anna...?" No respuesta. "¿Alguna emisora? ¿Canción? ¿Podcast?" Nada. "Supongo que... iremos en silencio" Dije mientras pisaba el acelerador y comenzaba a manejar camino al súper.

"Solo hagamos esto rápido ¿Quieres? Mientras más rápido, más pronto estaré lejos de ti."

El camino fue extremadamente silencioso y monótono. Trataba de sacar conversaciones, de lo que fuese. Mis temas variaban desde ¿Qué tal te estas llevando con las matemáticas? Hasta ¿Sabes cuál es el pronóstico climático del día de hoy?

Pero nada. No interés, no respuesta. Nada.

"Iré a… traer las compras que dejo tu madre" Dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Quieres venir o…?" No pude terminar mi pregunta antes de que Anna saliera del auto con un portazo y me dejara hablando sola. "O solo sal del auto, claro" Solté en un suspiro mientras baja del auto.

Entramos al super y comencé a caminar hacia el área de atención al cliente en lo que Anna revisaba su teléfono. Asumí que lo que veía en su teléfono debía tratar sobre algo interesante, ya que en todo el camino se la paso viendo la pantalla. Camine con las llaves del auto de la señora Summers en mi mano directo al área de atención al cliente, lo más probable era que hubieran regresado las compras allí al no encontrar al dueño.

"Buenas tardes uhm… Mi madre olvido algunas compras hace probablemente una hora…" Dije mientras buscaba el ticket de compra en mis bolsillos.

"¿Quiere saber si las compras se encuentran aquí?" Pregunto la voz de una mujer.

Y después de haber encontrado el ticket, tuve que subir mi rostro.

Aquella señorita no pasaba de los 25 años, no había manera, se veía estupenda. Tenía el cabello color rojo, peinado con en una línea al costado casi no dejando ver su ojo derecho, los cuales eran de color verde claro adornados con maquillaje color morado en sus parpados. Llevaba pendientes en ambas orejas y en sus prominentes labios llevaba un bonito labial color rojo que iba a juego con su cabello. Llevaba puesto una blusa color rojo casi brillante, bastante escotado, a decir verdad.

"Eeeeh si" Dije sonriendo.

"Voy a necesitar el ticket de pago y una identificación" Ladeo su cabeza.

"Claro aquí lo tengo" Le entregue el ticket junto con mi identificación.

"¿Elsa Frost?"

"Sip" Conteste sonriendo.

"Jessica" Dijo sonriendo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo. "Jessica Rabbit"

"Un gusto" Sonreí tomando su mano.

"El gusto es mío, Elsa" Contesto soltando mi mano lentamente, rozando sus uñas con la palma de mi mano.

"Anna Summers, un gusto también. Ahora ¿Podría POR FAVOR revisar si las compras están aquí? Tenemos el tiempo algo apretado." Dijo Anna ahora en mi costado, con un rostro bastante intimidante.

"Por supuesto señorita" Miro a Anna de reojo. "Dame un minuto" Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Claro" Sonreí.

Mate el corto tiempo que llevábamos esperando la verificación de las compras golpeando la punta de mis dedos contra mi pierna, mientras Anna no paraba de escribir y escribir en su teléfono. ¿Había posibilidad de escribir TAN rápido? Enserio la hipótesis de que su teléfono terminaría explotando por el tecleo tan rápido de sus dedos en la pantalla estaba comenzando a asustarme.

"¿Elsa?" Escuche su voz. "Tengo las compras aquí ¿Podrías pasar un momento para recogerlas?"

"Eh si si, claro" Respondí mientras caminaba a la derecha y tomaba el pomo de la puerta para poder abrirla.

"¿No debería ser su trabajo el sacar las compras de allí?"

"Lo siento, dulzura. Mi trabajo es solo verificar que estas sean en realidad sus compras, ese trabajo le corresponde a los empleados de despacho" Respondió sonriendo. "Sígueme" Dijo mientras volteaba y se adentraba en la habitación. "Son estas" Señalo dos bolsas encima de un estante, con muchas otras más a su alrededor.

"Wow ¿Todas estas bolsas son compras olvidadas?"

"Te sorprenderías muchísimo de saber cuántas personas dejan olvidadas sus compras a diario" Rió.

"¿Y que hacen si no las recogen?" Pregunte tomando las dos bolsas.

"Si pasa mucho tiempo en el que nadie las haya reclamado, las donamos" Sonrió.

"Es bueno saberlo"

"Frost. ¿Ya?" Pregunto Anna desde la puerta. "Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Si si, dame un minuto"

"¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Pregunto Jessica acariciando mi brazo con sus dedos.

"No, está todo bien" Asentí mientras ella extendía mi identificación junto al ticket de vuelta.

"Esto es tuyo"

"Gracias"

"A ti" Sonrió acercándose a mi rostro y dejar un inesperado beso en mi mejilla.

"Frost." Dijo Anna detrás mío, en un tono bastante serio.

"Hasta luego" Dije dándome la vuelta.

"Hasta luego, Elsa" Escuche decir cuando camine fuera de la habitación.

Anna entro al auto una vez que desactivé las alarmas con el control de mando en lo que, por mi parte, decidí abrir la maletera y dejar descansar las bolsas allí. Una vez hecho, me dirigí a la izquierda del carro para poder regresar a casa a tiempo.

"Dame la boleta de pago." Dijo Anna a mi lado.

"¿La boleta de pago?" Pregunte extrañada.

"Si Frost, la boleta. Dudo que seas sorda"

"Uhm… Claro, aquí está" Respondí sacando el ticket doblado de mi bolsillo.

Anna lo tomo rápidamente y comenzó a desdoblarlo. Solo para encontrar en una parte en blanco una fuerte escritura en lapicero color rojo brillante que decía _"Llámame"_ junto a un número telefónico.

"Es una…" Dijo mientras comenzaba a romper en mil pedazos el papel de forma rectangular.

"No tenía ni la menor…"

"¿No tenías ni la menor idea? ¿De verdad?"

"No sé de que…"

"¿Eres de verdad tan inocente?"

"¡Enserio no sé de qué estás hablando!" Alce mis hombros, tratado de defenderme.

"¡Esa anciana estaba coqueteándote Frost!"

"¿Anciana? ¿Que anciana?" Pregunte extrañada.

Anna golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. "¡Esa tal...! Uhg Jessica"

"¿Me estaba coqueteando?" Levante una ceja.

"Si, tonta"

"No me... di cuenta" Fruncí mi frente mirando el volante.

"Como sea" Soltó en un suspiro.

"¿Estas molesta conmigo?"

"¡Nooo! ¡¿Molesta contigo?! ¡¿Porque lo estaría?!" Rió cínicamente. "Solo me dejaste desnuda en un pasadizo con miles de personas en la planta baja, te cogiste a Aurora y ahora permitiste que una zorra te coquetee" Dijo moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá. "¡Pero no! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Porque estaría molesta?!"

Esperen un segundo...

"¿Estas...? ¿Estás celosa?" Pregunte sonriendo.

"Celosa. Yo. Por ti. Claro que si. Por supuesto"

"Dijiste que te molesto que Jessica _"coqueteara"_ conmigo" Respondí mientras acentuaba aquella palabra.

"Primero; me parece PÉSIMO que consideres más importante el que esté celosa que el que me dejaras tirada y desnuda. Y segundo; coqueteó contigo Frost, así que menciona la palabra tal y como es."

Solo la quede mirando, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¿Que?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Acabas de aceptarlo"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Que estabas celosa"

"Ya quisieras que estuviera celosa" Dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y cruzaba sus brazos. "Y GRACIAS MILES por si quiera prestar atención a la primera observación que te acabo de decir"

"Anna..."

"No diré una palabra más Frost, solo llévame a casa." Contestó mirando por la ventana a su derecha.

"Muy bien, entonces no digas nada y solo escúchame" Respondí tomando sus manos, logrando posar su atención en mí. "Lo siento mucho Anna, enserio lo siento, no tengo ni la menor idea de que fue lo qué pasó esa noche del sábado conmigo. Tengo pequeños recuerdos, pequeñas lagunas en mi mente que me permiten recordar... pequeños fragmentos de los eventos sucedidos el sábado pasado... pero no logro recordar del todo. Entre al cuarto del piano y… si, yo… encontré tu ropa regada por toda la habitación, pero… Yo te juro, por lo que quieras, que mi intención jamás fue el hacerte daño, independientemente de lo que haya hecho esa noche, no era consciente de mis actos, estaba bajo efectos del alcohol. Se que es una excusa barata, pero es la verdad, no logro recordar casi nada y lo único que sé, es que no puedo estar así contigo. Sabes, muy bien, que soy incapaz de hacerte daño, prometí protegerte ¿Recuerdas? Yo tenía 14 y tú 13, prometí que siempre, siempre te protegería y es lo que voy y pienso hacer. Reconozco que hice mal, reconozco que lo que te hice no estuvo nada bien, pero prometo recompensarte por cada minuto, cada segundo de esa mala noche. Solo permíteme hacerlo, por favor"

 _Flashback, Hace 5 años._

 _"Estoy algo nervioso…" Dijo Kristoff mientras los tres nos dirigíamos al campo de beisball._

 _"¡Ah vamos! Hemos practicado muchísimo para esto" Respondió Olaf. "¡Y esa vez que el couch nos vio entrenar! Dijo que éramos buenos y podríamos intentarlo, por eso estamos aquí"_

 _"Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Neeeh, pueden intentarlo, no tengo nada que perder" Respondí riendo._

 _"¡Pero no dijo que éramos malos! ¡Eso es algo!"_

 _"Esperen un…" Dije mientras tocaba mi cuello. "Mi dije… debo haberlo dejado en el baño…" Dije mientras miraba a los chicos._

 _Desde el día en que nací llevaba puesto una cadena que mi abuela me regalo, esta tenía de dije de una E, la inicial de mi nombre. Era muy especial, no podía permitir el perderlo, consideraba que me daba suerte siempre que lo tenía apuesto._

 _"Adelántense, los veré en unos minutos" Dije mientras regresaba mis pasos por el pasillo._

 _"¡No demores! ¡Las pruebas están por comenzar!" Grito Kristoff detrás de mí._

 _Corrí rápidamente, tratando de recordar los pasillos por lo que debía pasar para poder llegar al baño. Una vez en la puerta me dirigí al cubículo al cual había usado para cambiarme y ¡Bingo! Allí estaba. La cadena estaba intacta en el pequeño colgador que había en la pared del cubículo._

 _Salí del baño mientras me colocaba la cadena, y cuando estaba a punto de correr de regreso al campo, escuché a tres personas hablar en el pasadizo trasero._

 _"Por favor... les daré mi lonchera ¿Está bien?"_

 _¿Esa es…? ¿Anna?_

 _Me acerque lentamente por la pared y, pegada a esta, asome mi rostro para que sucedía._

 _"¿Que más llevas en la mochila eh?" Preguntó el gemelo número 1, acercándose a Anna._

 _"Espero que más comida, muero de hambre" Dijo el gemelo número 2, hurgando en el pequeño bolso que Anna usaba como lonchera._

 _Los hermanos Stabbington._

 _Dos gemelos, bastante grandes y fortachones para su edad, tenían un rosto que realmente intimidaba, cosa que usaban como ventaja para molestar a los demás. Su cosa favorita en el mundo era molestar y hacerse pasar como matones con los de grados menores para conseguir dulces extra con el dinero o lonchera de otra persona. Ya habían sido reprendidos muchas veces por el director, pero aun así continuaban con sus andadas._

 _"M-mis cuadernos y... l-libros..." Respondió Anna retrocediendo._

 _"Déjame ver." Dijo el gemelo número 2, tomando con fuerza la mochila de Anna, haciendo que ella cayera al piso._

 _"¡Hey!" Grite saliendo de mi escondite. "Déjenla tranquila y métanse con alguien de su tamaño" Tome las manos de Anna y le ayude a levantarse. "¿Te encuentras bien copo de nieve?"_

 _"Si Els, gracias" Me sonrió._

 _"¿Y quién nos obligará?" Rió el gemelo 2. "¿Tu?"_

 _"Por supuesto que si" Respondí mientras metía mi mano en mis bolsillos y ponía a Anna detrás de mí._

 _"Quiero ver eso" Dijo el gemelo 1 riendo, codeando a su hermano mientras avanzaba en nuestra dirección._

 _Voltee y mire a Anna. "Cierra los ojos" Dije sonriendo._

 _"¿Q-que?"_

 _"Cierra los ojos"_

 _"¿P-por...?" Sentí las pisadas de los Stabbington mucho más cerca._

 _"Confía en mi" Tome una de sus manos. "Confía en mi" Tomo unos dos segundos para que Anna cerrará sus ojos y uno de los gemelos hablara muy cerca nuestro._

 _"Doble porción de comida para hoy hermano" Dijo uno de los gemelos riendo. Y en ese instante fue en que saque la "linterna"_

 _Un fuerte y rápido destello de luz iluminó parte del pasillo de la escuela._

 _"¡No puedo ver! ¡No veo nada!" Gritó el gemelo número 1._

 _"¡No veo! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Que le hiciste a mis ojos!"_

 _"¿Elsa? ¿Que?" Preguntó Anna mirando a los Stabbington rodar por el suelo mientras tocaban su rostro._

 _"Tranquila, el efecto no dura mucho. Es de mi padre." Dije mientras le mostraba el pequeño aparato, parecido a un bolígrafo, pero mucho más pequeño. "Estaba probando algo en casa y... de casualidad creo esto. Fue gracioso verlo rodar por el suelo diciendo que estaba ciego, pero solo es momentáneo, el flash que genera es rápido, te hace perder la vista por unos tantos minutos. Por eso te pedí que cerraras los ojos, no quería lastimarte" Dije mientras le sonreía._

 _Apenas termine esas últimas palabras fue que ambos hermanos comenzaron a levantarse del piso, con los ojos entreabiertos._

 _"¿Quieren más?" Pregunte mientras posicionaba mi dedo en el botón._

 _"¡No! ¡No por favor!"_

 _"¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?"_

 _"¡Lo sentimos! ¡¿Sí?! ¡No volverá a pasar!"_

 _"Ahora, devuélvanle a Anna las cosas que le quitaron"_

 _"Si si por supuesto" Respondieron ambos mientras dejaban la mochila y el pequeño bolso en el que Anna llevaba su almuerzo frente a las dos._

 _"Van a prometer que no volverán a hacerle daño a Anna ni a nadie en esta escuela" Dije mirándolos a ambos. "De lo contrario..." Mire la linterna._

 _"¡No no no! ¡Lo prometemos! ¡Lo prometemos! ¡Por favor no lo presiones!"_

 _"¡Muy bien!" Respondí sonriendo. "Ya pueden irse chicos" Y ni bien solté aquella palabra, los gemelos echaron una carrera por el pasillo._

 _"¡Elsa! ¡Eso fue! ¡Wow! ¡Estaban a punto de ponerse a llorar!" Dijo Anna riendo._

 _"¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?" Pregunte preocupada tomándola de los hombros._

 _"No no… estoy bien" Sonrió. "Llegaste justo a tiempo"_

 _Suspire. "Es bueno saberlo, hubiera detestado el no haber estado aquí por si ellos te hacían daño"_

 _"Gracias" Dijo Anna sonriéndome, mientras sus brazos envolvían mi cintura en un abrazo._

 _"No hay de que Anna" Le sonreí. "Sabes que siempre estaré para protegerte"_

 _"Lo sé" Respondió. "Els ¿No tenías… la prueba de entrada al equipo hoy?" Preguntó aun en el abrazo._

 _"¿Prueba?" Pregunte extrañada. "¡La prueba! ¡Si! ¡Debo correr!" Me solté de ella y corrí un par de metros, para luego parar mis pies por un segundo y regresar por mis pasos. "Nos vemos luego, copo de nieve" Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de echar una carrera al campo de beisball._

 _"¡Suerte en la prueba!" Escuche su voz a la distancia._

 _"¡Gracias!"_

 _Después de dar la maratón de mi vida corriendo por los pasadizos y perdiéndome por otros, logre llegar al campo en el instante en el que el Couch se levantó de las bancas para dar las respectivas indicaciones._

 _"¡Hey Els! ¿Por dónde te metiste?" Preguntó Olaf. "El Couch Phil estaba a punto de comenzar la prueba"_

 _Sonreí, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Salvando a una princesa"_

 _Fin Flashback._

"Y sobre lo qué pasó allí adentro, quiero pedirte disculpas también. Enserio no me di cuenta del coqueteo, te lo juro, pero lo siento si logre hacerte sentir incomoda, no era mi intención hacerlo" Acaricie el dorso de su mano. "Solo existe una persona en mis ojos, si eso te deja tranquila"

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Anna rodando los ojos, aflojando el agarre de sus manos con las mías.

Reí. "Esta frente mío."

Rápidamente Anna alzó su vista, pero ya era tarde. Mis labios se encontraban junto a los suyos, dándole un suave beso.

"Elsa…" Susurro en mis labios.

"Shh" Respondí llevando mi mano izquierda su mejilla. Para segundos después regresar a sus labios.

La bese lentamente, sin apuro, recorriendo lo suave de sus labios con los míos. El sabor a cereza que siempre tenía seguía allí, jamás me cansaría de aquello, era tan… de ella. Sentí más confianza cuando Anna correspondió mi beso con la misma intensidad y tranquilidad, mientras su mano se apoyaba encima de la mía y acariciaba mi dorso con su pulgar. Al momento de separar nuestros labios e interceptar nuestras miradas comenzamos a reírnos como dos tontas. No teníamos un motivo por el cual reír, pero ahí estábamos, riendo viendo los labios de la otra.

"¿Vamos a casa?" Pregunte acariciando su mejilla. "Tu madre va a matarnos por hacerla esperar tanto"

"Vamos a casa" Respondió ella sonriendo, aún sin retirar su mano encima de la mía, mientras dejaba un leve beso en la punta de su nariz y me disponía a regresar la vista al volante.

Y para cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia adelante mi sonrisa se fue al piso.

Megara estaba parada frente al auto, con la boca totalmente abierta y con la segunda bola de su cono de helado a punto de caerse.

"Estamos… jodidas..." Dijo Anna en un suspiro.

* * *

 **_¡YYYYY SE ARMO ESTA MIERDA!_**

 _ **Que final por Dios, se me ocurrió a última hora porque tenía planeado poner otro, peeero creo que quedo genial.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal la aparición de Jessica Rabbit? Antes de este cap quería darle el puesto de la sexy enfermera de la escuela, pero no estaba tan segura de eso así que la use para generarle celos a Anna. Y si que funciono hahaaaaaaa.**_

 _ **Por milésima vez; gracias por la paciencia ¡Larga vida al fandom de Elsanna!**_

 _ **Sobre los comentarios:**_

 _ **daniela70306:** **Yo creo que es un poco obvio lo que Elsa siente por Anna… lo puedes notar a 9879875823 kilómetros de distancia. Pero yaaa se dará cuenta supongo yo, hay que tenerle paciencia a la pobre chica.**_

 _ **RenaNiemand:** **¡Muchisimas gracias! Pues en la universidad me fue bastante bien, el sacrificio valió la pena (Tenia que valerlo, maldita universidad). Créeme, ese chantaje de "me embarazo y te ato a mí de por vida" pasa, y por todo lado, pero en este caso no, si ambas llegan a estar juntas en este fic no será por obligación. Aunque hubiera sido un papelón el que Anna quedara embarazada… Es una buena recomendación, la tomare en cuenta hahahahahaha.**_

 _ **Elizabeth von Lahnstein:** **¡Dime que escribí bien tu user por favor! Hahahaha Tengo que decirte que todas esas escenas horny salen de mi retorcida imaginación junto con la lectura de muchos artículos y el libro del Kamasutra. Tengo que estar eliminando el historial cada vez que termino de usar mi laptop hahahahahaha Gracias por la paciencia, espero que este cap te haya gustado ;)**_

 _ **christt:** **Oye tú puedes escribir lo que quieras, así que tienes mi permiso para explayarte en los comentarios tanto como te plazca, yo estaré feliz de la vida. ¡Que bueno que el cap pasado cumpliera con tus expectativas! En realidad, no quería que Elsa hiciera algo contra la voluntad ni de Anna, ni de Aurora, aunque debo aceptar que en un principio si considere el que Elsa tuviera un acoston con Aurora y que de alguna manera hiciera que Anna lo viera, pero…. No sé, no estaba segura de eso así que… preferí cambiarlo, aunque la idea no estuvo tan mal después de todo. ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Un abrazo :D**_

 _ **Guest(1):** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Eso de las cortinas no es mío, lo escuche en la película "¿Y dónde están las rubias?" Pero me pareció tan buena esa broma como para permitirme el dejarla pasar. Yo también te he echado de menos *Monito tapándose los ojos* ¡OYE! Pensaba que eso de que algunas palabras se cambiaran y se comiera letras solo me pasaba a mí, te juro que a veces me ponía a revisar y decía "¿Cómo carajo se me pudo haber pasado eso? Si reviso esta cosa como 3 veces antes de subirlo" Pero ahora todo tiene justificación, gracias por el dato hahahahahaha.**_

 _ **Guest(2):** **Me encanta que te encante.**_

 _ **elsii:** **Hahahahahaha eso de entrar en la historia en los momentos de sexo salvaje fue pervertido, ¿Aunque a quien no le gustaría? Hahahahahaha. Naaada, puedes escribir y explayarte todo lo que quieras, yo feliz de leerte. Te mentiría si te dijera que leí el fic que me recomendaste ('Para su majestad la reina'), pero es que me quedado enganchada leyendo una saga de libros que mi madre me regaló (SON CINCO LIBROS) asi que te pediré tenerme paciencia hahahahaha, pero de que lo leo, lo leo. Y si, "A esto lo llamo" también es demasiado buena, la sigo y me gusta bastante y oye, muchas gracias en verdad, que bueno que te guste esta historia, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón de pollo. Y si, soy de la Latinoamérica, del país con la mejor gastronomía del mundo y dueño de una de las 7 maravillas del mundo; de Perú ;) ¡Y que viva España tía! Saludos y un abrazote :D**_

 _ **Meyo:** **Hahahahahaha Pero vaaaya regalito que se llevó Aurora, creo que mi mente se puso algo perversa en esa parte como para hacerle eso a la pobre chica. ¡Saludooootes desde Perú!**_

 _ **Cali:** **Nooo Elsa no puede ser mala, eso solo pasa cuando esta borracha, aunque me acabas de dar una buena idea que voy a considerar más adelante… Y no no, no planeo lastimar a Aurora aquí, de verdad que no, tengo en mente lo que hare para que eso no pase así que tranquila ;)**_

 _ **¡Y eso fue todo amigos! ¡Sigan comentando, no paren de hacerlo! Me ayudan bastante respecto a esta historia con sus puntos de vista, opiniones e ideas, así que ¡Noooo pare! ¡Sigue Sigue!**_

 _ **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡L-476 out!**_

 _ **PD(1):** **Para los que pensaban que Aurora le diría algo a Elsa respecto al "pequeño secreto" que soltó dormida. Traaaanquilos, me parece que el próximo capítulo hablaremos sobre eso ;)**_

 _ **PD(2): ¿Ya vieron el tráiler de Olaf´s frozen adventure? Mis ojos tenían corazones mientras lo veía.**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**_¡Buenos días/ tardes/noches mi querida familia!_**

 ** _¿Cómo han estado en estos días de locos?_**

 ** _Por favor no me persigan con antorchas y trinches…_**

 ** _Les juro que ha sido unas semanas de sueño extremo, Morfeo se cobró todas las horas de falta de sueño que tuve durante el ciclo pasado. Ya empecé las clases de la universidad (Mátenme, por favor.), por lo que es necesario que vaya a descansar temprano. Entonces mi plan es; me echo en la cama, teléfono en mano y a redactar para luego tallar los párrafos y todo en mi computadora el día siguiente. Pero no. No no. Siempre me quedo dormida. Me quedo seca. Como en la escena en donde levantan a Anna por el día de la coronación de Elsa, así. Seca._**

 ** _Échenle la culpa a Morfeo, soy una pobre alma indefensa._**

 ** _Y no amigos, no los he olvidado. Los tengo presente en mi corazón y en cada anuncio, cartel, juguetes y todo lo demás de princesas de Disney y Frozen en específico._**

 ** _Me persiguen por todos lados, de verdad._**

 ** _Muy bien ¡Let's start this!_**

 ** _Este capitulo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Anna._**

 ** _Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todavía._**

 ** _Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por ahora._**

* * *

"¡Puedes parar de reírte!" Grite con el cuerpo volteado al asiento de atrás. Donde Meg no había parado de reír desde que entró al auto.

Elsa le ofreció a Meg el llevarla a su casa, de paso que podíamos hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder, o más bien, lo que ella acaba de descubrir. Habíamos pasado prácticamente la mitad del camino tratando de razonar con la chica de cabello marrón, pero esta no podía parar de reír, anda tu a saber por qué.

"Es que..." Suspiró. "Está bien está bien... ya pasó" Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, cuando el ataque de risa regreso.

"¡Por Dios!" Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos.

"Esto no es nada bueno Anna..." Elsa tenía un no tan evidente color pálido en su rostro, de por si el color de su piel era bastante claro, pero a pesar de ese detalle podía notar ese cambio de color en su piel.

"¿Acaso la culpa la tengo yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que me beso!" Susurre a la defensiva.

"No digo que tú tengas la culpa, es solo que..." Elsa suspiró. "Si alguien más se entera... si Kristoff se entera..."

"No va a pasar nada, lo que Meg vio no saldrá de nosotras tres. Déjame llevar las riendas de este asunto" Acaricie su mano en la palanca de manos para lograr calmarla. "¿Sí?"

"Esta... está bien"

"Ahora si... no prometo que dejare de reír... pero puedo hacer el intento" Dijo Meg secando las lágrimas que la risa había generado en sus ojos. "Aunque exactamente no sé que piensan decirme, estoy al 99,9% segura de lo que vi"

"¿Que fue lo que viste exactamente?" Pregunte.

"¿Que vi? A ustedes dos besándose, duh"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Alce una ceja.

"Estoy bastante segura de lo que vi, Lava girl, no intentes despistarme" Respondió Meg cruzando sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Lava girl? ¡Mi cabello ni siquiera es rosado!"

"Como sea ¿Desde hace cuándo?"

"¿Desde hace cuando que?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Cuanto tiempo llevan haciendo esto"

"Uh... ¿A que... te refieres exactamente?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Frost. Por alguna razón eres la persona más inteligente de la escuela, asumo que puedes usar bastante bien tu cerebro"

"Tal vez..." Respondió Elsa entrecerrando los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿Desde hace cuando están así?" Elsa y yo nos quedamos calladas, no sabíamos si… tan solo mentir o… decir la verdad. "Ah vamos, prometo no contar nada"

"¿Enserio Meg?" Pregunte cínicamente.

"Si enserio" Respondió con voz pesada. "Lo prometo"

No sabía si debía confiar en Megara, era algo que… podía clasificarse como delicado. Era un enredo, estoy en una relación con Hans, Elsa tiene un tipo de relación con Aurora y además es la mejor amiga de mi hermano.

Y Elsa y yo tenemos acostones a pesar de todo lo anterior.

No tenía nada que perder, estaba bastante claro lo que Meg había visto minutos atrás, no habia manera de como camuflarlo. Y conociendo a la chica de cabello marrón, no se rendiría hasta obtener la información que quería.

Suspire.

"Un par de meses, tal vez 3" Conteste.

"¿Un par de meses? Mentira" Dijo Meg negando con su cabeza.

"¿Porque... sería mentira?" Pregunte.

"Porque es bastante obvio que llevan más tiempo haciendo esto" Elsa estuvo por hablar. "¡Y no te atrevas a mentir Frost! ¡Te lavare la boca con jabón si me mientes!"

"¡Meg! ¡No estamos mintiendo!" Respondí. La chica de cabello marrón nos miraba a las dos con una ceja levantada, como si tratara de leer nuestras mentes y verificar que dijéramos la verdad.

Alzó los hombros "Como sea, lo único que sé es que Tiana me debe un billete de 100" Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

"¿Porque Tiana te debería un billete de 100?" Pregunto Elsa.

"Una apuesta"

"¿Que apuesta?"

"Le aposté 100 a que había algo extraño entre ustedes dos. No, extraño no es la palabra exacta para describirlo... pero si que… ya saben… había ¿Química?"

"¿Química? ¿Que?" Pregunto Elsa.

"No voy a entrar en exteeensas explicaciones si eso es lo que ambas quieren saber, lo único que puedo contar es que un día "X" el cual no recuerdo hablaba con Tiana, solo ella y yo de regreso a casa, vivimos bastante cerca. Entre conversación y conversación ambas recordamos que ustedes dos fueron bastante unidas años atrás, es más, me atrevería a decir que ambas se gustaban, eran extremadamente tiernas una con la otra." Pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse antes las palabras que Meg decía. "Pero de la nada todo paro, anda tu a saber por qué. Tengo teorías, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que uno; ustedes se besaron, dos; tú tienes novio. "Indico señalándome. " Tres; Frost… Aurora no es tu novia exactamente, pero tienen una chispa, aparte de que Anna es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo, si que tienes pelotas para hacer algo así. "Rio. "Y cuatro; Tiana me debe 100 billetes así que bien por mí." Megara alzo los hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Elsa detenía el auto frente a una casa color blanco con diseños griegos. "¡Y hemos llegado!" Dijo efusivamente saliendo del auto.

"Meg…" Dije por la ventana del auto. "Por favor…"

Ella suspiro. "Miren." Dijo apoyándose en la ventana. "Por mi parte quédense tranquilas, como les dije antes; no le diré nada a nadie, será nuestro sucio secretito." Sonrió. "Si alguien va a delatarlas serán ustedes mismas"

"¿Nosotras mismas? ¿De que hablas?" Pregunte.

"Son bastante obvias" Dijo riendo. "Es eso o Tiana y yo tenemos una mayor percepción de las cosas. Dejémoslo en que ustedes son muy obvias" Guiño un ojo

"¿Por... que?"

"Número 1; Frost está más pendiente de tu vida que de la suya" Elsa iba a protestar. "No te atrevas a decir que no ¿Crees que no te he pillado mirando a Anna de reojo?" Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta. "Cuidado con esa boquita cariño, te entraran las moscas. Número 2; Y tú Summers, a pesar de esa actitud dura que tienes con Frost, te he pillado varias veces mirándola de pies a cabeza." Abrí mi boca para defenderme. "Y no tesoro, tu mirada no era de asco, es más, no hay manera de poder mirar con asco a Elsa. " Dijo mirando a Elsa de manera coqueta. "Y Número 3; Si no te gustará Frost, ni sintieras el más mínimo nivel de atracción, no tendrías porque verte con ella a escondidas de Hans tan… continuamente. ¿Quién no ha tenido un acoston? ¿O solo un simple beso? ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Me atreverías a decir que la misma Couch Mode ha tenido uno! Pero la cosa esta cuando ambas personas se siguen buscando después de eso, cuando eso sucede… se concluye que simplemente hay una atracción entre ambas " Nos guiño un ojo. "Y en vista de que ninguna de las dos ha negado la idea de que ya se han acostado tomare mi teoría como un si rotundo."

"¡Espera! ¡Nosotras no…!"

"No por favor" Meg alzo su mano. "No necesito explicaciones, aunque pensándolo bien…" Meg mordió su labio mientras nos miraba. "Oye Frost" ¿Recuerdas cuando te asuste en el baño?"

"Ah… si si claro, como olvidarlo" Respondió Elsa. "¿Por… que?"

"Tal vez podrías considerar mi oferta" Guiño un ojo.

"¿Oferta?" Pregunte.

"Le pregunte si consideraría la posibilidad de tener un trio con Aurora y conmigo, pero viendo el caso de que ustedes dos tienen sus acostones pues… podría considerar el cambiar a Aurora por ti"

"¡Megara! ¡Estas loca!"

"¡¿Que?! Una nunca sabe, Frost tiene el porte de ser la persona más tranquila del universo, pero tal vez guarda a toda una ninfómana loca por el sexo dentro de ella" Alzo sus hombros.

"Okay okay…" Conteste. "Meg solo… prométeme, prométenos, que nadie se enterara de esto ¿Puedes lidiar con eso?"

"Como ya les dije antes, si los demás llegan a enterarse, será por ustedes mismas y no por terceras personas. Yo no soltare nada, pero ten por seguro que a Aurora no le gustara nada de esto, sabes lo mucho que le gusta Elsa y de todos los intentos que hace para acercársele." Dijo asintiendo en la dirección de la rubia platinada a mi lado izquierdo. "¡Muy bien! Son libres de irse y gracias por traerme, se los agradezco mucho" Dijo mientras retrocedía camino a la entrada de su casa. "Oh si si esperen, tengo una duda" Volteo su cuerpo. "Frost, pregunta; dicen que las pelirrojas son todas unas fieras en la cama ¿Pudiste corroborar esa teoría?" Pregunto Megara ladeando su cabeza. Elsa se quedó boquiabierta, más roja que un tomate.

"¡Meg! ¡Por dios!" Tape mi rostro.

"¡Buenas tardes señoritas!" Dijo por última vez, riendo mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar.

Una vez que Meg entro a su hogar voltee mi rostro y mire hacia la ventana, soltando un largo suspiro.

"Okay… esto pudo… terminar peor" Dije mirando al frente. "¿Qué tal si en vez de Meg nos hubiera pillado Jasmine? ¡¿O Ariel?!" Rei. "En ese caso estaríamos realmente fritas" Elsa asintió con la boca entreabierta. "Elsa estas más pálida que una hoja de papel ¿Qué sucede?"

"Creo que… sigo en shock"

"Hey, no tienes porque preocuparte, ya escuchaste Meg, será como una tumba" Toque su mano en la palanca de cambios. "Tranquila"

"Esta bien, solo… me preocupa un poco" Dijo volviendo a encender el auto.

"Tranquila, si tú te hundes, yo me hundo contigo" Respondí alzando los hombros ante la sonrisa tierna de Elsa. "Porque… ya sabes, estamos juntas en este enredo" Trate de justificar.

"Claro" Respondió ella, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasamos unos pocos minutos en silencio de regreso a casa, habíamos estado probablemente una hora fuera cuando usualmente nos demoramos menos de media hora en ir, comprar y regresar del super mercado. Mi madre nos iba a matar.

"Ese rodillazo que me diste en el pasadizo, el Domingo, dolió mucho ¿Sabes?" Dijo Elsa volteando un poco su rostro para lograr verme. "Tuve que pasar tres días en pantalones de buzo y boxers normales por la presión que estos hacían en mi entrepierna" Comento riendo.

"Lo sé y… disculpa por eso. Pero te lo merecías" Respondí riendo.

"Tienes razón, lo merecía" Dirigió su mirada hacia el camino asfaltado. "Y te pido disculpas una vez más por mi mal comportamiento"

"Está bien Els, disculpas aceptadas." Mire por la ventana. "Aunque deberías agradecerle a Punzie por abrir la puerta de mi habitación con ese… clip que le robo a Flynn"

"Oh ¿Flynn le enseño como abrir puertas con un clip?" Pregunto con gracia en su voz.

"Algo así, Flynn lo usaba para abrir la puerta del gimnasio"

"¿Del gimnasio? ¿Para que?" Le regale una mirada de _'¿Enserio harás esa pregunta?_ ' "Oh… claro, para que otra cosa sino"

Nos quedamos calladas unos segundos, tan solo escuchando el sonido de las bocinas de autos, gente hablando cruzando la calle y la fricción de las llantas contra el asfalto de la pista.

"¿Elsa?"

"¿Si copo de nieve?"

"Tu…" Lamí mis labios y cerré mis ojos. "¿Enserio tuviste…? ¿Sexo con Aurora?"

Elsa piso levemente el freno del auto debido a la inesperada pregunta que acaba de formular.

El saber si llego a pasar algo entre ellas dos había estado carcomiendo mi cerebro en toda la semana. Aurora jamás confeso nada de lo que sucedió a pesar del sin fin de preguntas que las chicas le hacían cada segundo, a tal punto, que uno de los días en los que le insistieron de más ella simplemente se paró de la mesa y se sentó en otra. Si algo había pasado, era bastante claro que no lo sabría por medio de ella. Luego estaba Kristoff y Olaf, ellos juraban no saber nada de nada, Elsa tampoco les había confesado ni un mísero detalle, pero que esperaba, ella apenas y recordaba las cosas que había hecho. La otra opción era preguntarle a Jack, tal vez a Mérida, pero dudaba mucho el que me dijeran algo al respecto, y conociendo a Jack, esa pregunta habría resultado ser un punto para el cual molestarme de por vida.

"Como te comenté antes, no logro recordar mucho de esa noche, pero aun así necesitaba aclarar muchísimas cosas por lo que… preferí hablar con Aurora" Tomo una pausa de pocos segundos. "Ella dijo que no tuvimos relaciones en si, nos tocamos y todo eso, pero… no paso más"

"Pero yo… las escuche a las dos. Gimiendo."

"¿Escuchaste el… audio?"

"No… yo las… escuche, detrás de la… puerta" Dije con vergüenza.

"Oh."

""Ujum…"

Silencio.

"Yo… no lo recuerdo Anna, te juro que no. Pero confió en lo que Aurora me conto"

"¿Entonces no estas segura de lo que hicieron esa noche?" Pregunte.

"No, no lo estoy. Te mentiría si dijera que si"

"Bien…"

Silencio.

"Yo ah… tengo que decir otra cosa"

"Te escucho" Respondió sonriendo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando… te grite en el pasadizo?"

"Como olvidarlo" Rio.

"¿Y cuándo te dije que me obligaste a hacer cosas contra mi voluntad?"

"Ujum…"

"Pues… no fue exactamente así"

"¿Cómo?"

"No me obligaste a nada." Solté rápidamente. "Tal vez un poco al principio, pero después de eso solo te seguí" Alcé los hombros. "Me gusto como… actuabas"

"¿Cómo actuaba?"

"Te portaste… muy dominante" Mire por la ventana a mi derecha. "No lo sé, fue excitante."

"Es… ¿Bueno saberlo?" Contesto ella, parecía no saber exactamente que responder. "¿Sera posible el que me cuentes que hicimos esa noche? Si no te incomoda, por supuesto"

"Recuerdo el buscarte por toda la casa, no lograba encontrarte por ningún lado hasta que fui al balcón. Te tomaste media botella de no sé que, parecía ser vodka" Elsa alzo las cejas. "Luego entablamos una pequeña conversación en donde claramente pude notar que estabas ebria, aunque debo aceptar fue muy gracioso el verte caminar como Jack Sparrow" Reímos. "Uhm… claro, luego me besaste y me hablaste cosas muy pervertidas Frost"

"¿Te dije… palabras sucias?"

"Palabras muy sucias Frost" Asentí. "Hazlo más seguido, me prende que lo hagas"

"Dios…"

"Después me llevaste en tus brazos hasta el cuarto del piano, tuvimos sexo y… ya sabes lo que paso después" Solté en un suspiro.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle si se iría a estudiar a New York después de la escuela, tenía ganas de preguntarle si sentía algo más que una amistad hacia mí, tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas. Sabía que Kris había sido elegido para una beca en una universidad de New York, al igual que Olaf, solo debían cumplir ciertas condiciones al finalizar la escuela para que pudieran ser totalmente aceptados, pero no tenía idea de que Elsa también lo estada considerando, es más, que ya había tomado la decisión de continuar sus estudios allí, a miles de kilómetros.

En otro país.

En otro continente.

"¿Anna?"

"¿Uhm?" Voltee saliendo del trance.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si es solo…" Olvídenlo. " Recordé algo más" Puse mi dedo índice en mis labios. "¿Has estado leyendo en internet algo referente al sexo o cosas así?"

"¿Por…que?"

"Porque" Hice una ligera pausa. "No sé que hiciste dentro mío, pero en el instante en que teníamos sexo no parabas de probar diferentes ángulos de penetración, no sé si logres entenderme"

"Yo… eh… ¿Sí?"

"Bien, por segunda vez, no tengo idea de que hiciste, pero llegué a un punto en que me estaba volviendo totalmente loca, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y no tenía control alguno de mis sentidos" Dije mirándola. "Cuando finalmente tuve el orgasmo boté un líquido de mi interior, pensé que me había orinado encima de ti, estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero tu dijiste que me había venido en ti. Que había llegado al clímax" Elsa abrió más los ojos. "¿Sabes algo que yo no?"

"Bueno… respecto a tu primera pregunta; si, si he estado… investigando algunas cosas" Respondió virando el timón del auto a la izquierda, estábamos a una cuadra de casa. "Y sobre lo que comentaste que sentiste; efectivamente llegaste al clímax, eso sucede cuando activas el punto G"

"¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?"

Elsa rio. "Quería ver la manera de hacerte sentir bien mientras manteníamos relaciones" Explico. "No soy una experta tratándose de ese tema, pero…" Alzo sus hombros. "Pensé que tal vez sería bueno aprender" Me sonrió, no pude evitar el no devolverle una sonrisa. "Aquí estamos…" Dijo estacionándose en la entrada del garaje, tomando el control dentro de uno de los compartimientos del auto de mi madre para poder levantar las puertas. "Solo espero que tu madre no nos odie por demorarnos tanto"

"Tranquila, obviare el hecho de que dejaste que la recepcionista te coqueteara" Comente riendo saliendo del auto.

"Anna…"

"Byeeeeee"

 ** _Jueves, Medio día, Cafetería._**

"¿Saben algo? Aun no puedo superar las cosas que pasaron en la fiesta del sábado pasado" Dijo Ariel pinchando una rodaja de tomate proveniente de su ensalada.

"¿La fiesta de Elsa?" Preguntó Tiana.

"Ujum..." Dijo la pelirroja masticando.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Punzie.

"Primero de todo; Aurora tuvo sexo con Elsa." Ariel señaló a la rubia con su tenedor.

"No tuvimos..." Aurora trata de defenderse, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Snow.

"Shh shh, todas aquí las escuchamos, no te atrevas a decir que no"

"Pero es la..."

"Segundo; la comida de Tiana fue espectacular" Dijo Meg. "Ni hablar de los sándwiches de mermelada de mantequilla de maní, esos estuvieron buenísimos. Vi que a Frost le gustaron muchísimo ¿Le gustará más la mermelada? ¿O la mantequilla de maní?" Dijo en voz divertida, brindándome una mirada juguetona. Su insinuación había sido muy entendible para mí.

"Umm... me arriesgaría a decir que la mermelada, le echo una cantidad extra a su sándwich en el desayuno" Respondió Tiana riendo. Y yo pensaba que ella era la más inocente de todo este grupo de locas.

"Ujum, yo también le apuesto a la mermelada" Dijo Punzie riendo.

"Raro. Muy bien, seguimos. Tercero; tu dormiste con Kristoff" Ariel señaló a Ella. "Tú con Ryder" Señaló a Rapunzel. "Tú con Naveen" Señaló a Tiana. "Hans" Me señaló. "Febo" Señaló a Esmeralda. "Tu ni hablar" Le dijo a Aurora, ocasionando que todas rieran.

"Te haré hacer un estiramiento intensivo el sábado Ariel." Contestó Aurora.

"Tu desapareciste con Hércules" Señaló a Meg.

"¿Me culparías?" Dijo Meg riendo.

"Y escuche rumores de que Jas movió la cama con Aladdin" Rió Ariel.

"¡¿Que?!" Gritó Jasmine.

"¡Fue lo que escuche!" Dijo Snow alzando los brazos.

"Tu dormiste con Jack" Ariel codeo a Snow.

"¡Ah cállate! ¡Tú dormiste con Erick!" Gritó Snow justo en el momento en que la cafetería se encontró en un extraño silencio, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a nuestra mesa y a la mesa del equipo de Beisball, en donde Erick se quedó con los ojos como búho mientras parte de la salsa de tomate que contenia su sándwich caía a la mesa color blanco.

"¡No es cierto!" Gritó Ariel.

Silencio.

"Si claro" Dijo alguien entre las mesas, ocasionando que toda la cafetería riera.

"Como te odio..." Ariel escondió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

"¡Cierto! ¡La feria! Estará en la ciudad hasta el domingo" Dijo Ella entusiasmada. "Podríamos ir el viernes a divertirnos un poco"

"Oh si la feria" Dijo Esmeralda. "Febo y yo quedamos en ir en la noche"

"¡Hey! ¡Naveen y yo igual!" Exclamó Tiana entusiasmada.

"Supongo que también iré con Herc" Dijo Meg mirando sus uñas.

"¿Qué tal si vamos en pareja?" Preguntó Ella, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

"Eso sería lindo..." Soltó Aurora en un suspiro.

"Entonces queda hecho" Dijo Punzie. "Viernes en la feria de noche, en parejas"

"¿Snow? ¿Ariel? ¿Ya pensaron en sus víctimas?" Pregunte.

"No en realidad, podría intentar con Jhon" Respondió Ariel encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿John Smith?" Preguntó Aurora. "De ninguna manera, está saliendo con Pocahontas"

"¿La chica de intercambio?"

"Ujum"

Ariel suspiró. "¿Dimitri?"

"Anastasia Romanoff" Respondió Meg.

"¿Chang?"

"Mulán Fa" Dijo Ella.

"Al demonio, pasare a las 6 por ti Snow"

"¿Y si solo invitas a Erick? O tal vez el podría invitarte" Dijo Punzie.

"Nope"

"En realidad Ariel..." Dijo Snow con un hilo de voz. "Tenía pensado ir con Jack..."

"¿Hablas enserio?" Preguntó Esmeralda con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Si ¿Porque no?" Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

"Eso está... esta genial Snow" Dijo Tiana sonriendo.

"Asumo que iré sola" Ariel alzó los hombros. "Acaban de arrebatarme a mi cómplice en el crimen."

 ** _Jueves, 4pm, Campo de beisball._**

"¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡Rutina de calentamiento 2!" Dijo Couch Mode caminando frente a nosotras, balanceando su periódico detrás de ella. "Pónganse a correr, quiero verlas armar una perfecta pirámide después del estiramiento"

"¿Calentamiento intensivo?" Pregunto Ariel.

"Si querida"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso no hay un juego la próxima semana?" Pregunto Couch Mode alzando una ceja.

"No Couch" Respondió Aurora. "El próximo juego del equipo de beisball es en dos semanas si no me equivoco"

"Da igual, vayan a trotar" Contesto la pequeña mujer haciendo gestos con sus manos.

"Pero…"

"Tritón… Le robe este periódico al director Disney, no me obligues a arrugarlo"

"Está bien…" Contesto la pelirroja girando lo ojos.

Couch Mode nos tuvo corriendo aproximadamente media hora. Sin parar, sin descanso, sin agua. Vueltas y vueltas por todo el campo.

"¡Una vuelta más!" Grito Couch Mode.

"¡¿Una más?!" Grito Meg. "¡Ya perdí la cuenta de cuentas vueltas vamos corriendo!"

"¡Dile eso a Snow querida!" Grito desde las bancas. "¡Se acaba de tirar al pasto!"

"¡Oye White! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí y ponte a correr!"

"¡No me jodas Meg!" Respondió la pelinegra desde el pasto. "¡La broma de tu bendita manzana le está haciendo efecto a mi estómago!"

"Annaaaa" Dijo Rapunzel trotando a mi costado.

"Hey Punz" Conteste riendo. "Compañera en el crimen ¿Lograste averiguar algo?"

"Sobre el acoston con la mantequilla de maní, noup" Le di un leve empujón ante su intento de _'Palabra clave'_ para no decir Aurora. "Flynn no sabe nada de nada, parece que Elsa no ha querido comentarles a ellos sobre ese asunto. Y sobre la universidad, Flynn me dijo que hasta donde él sabe, Elsa tiene otras ofertas de beca completa" Hizo una breve pausa. "Una de ellas es la universidad de New York, sus padres dan cátedras allí y de vez en cuando viajan a conferencias, nada que no sepas hasta allí. También tiene una oferta en la universidad de Toronto ¿Puedes creer eso?"

Estaba en blanco. Había posibilidades de que se fuera, probablemente para siempre.

"Oye ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Si si, perdón ¿Qué decías?"

"También tiene una oferta en Noruega, la universidad de Oslo, esa opción es bastante peligrosa, es su país natal." Disminuyo la velocidad. "Pero no toda esperanza está perdida." Sonrió. "Tiene una beca completa ofrecida por la universidad de Berk, aquí, en Arendelle."

"Oh…"

"Ujum…" Asintió. "Así que… no todo está perdido. Elsa aún tiene bastantes meses para tomar una decisión. Tiene muchas opciones, si elige la universidad de New York podrá pasar más tiempo con sus padres y hasta con Kristoff y Olaf, puede que hasta con más de los chicos del equipo de beisball. La universidad de Oslo está en su país natal, tiene la opción de regresar a sus raíces. La universidad de Toronto es muy prestigiosa, es una buena opción también. Y por último, Berk le permitiría quedarse aquí, es una buena opción por su puesto, una de las mejores universidades en Arendelle, pero las anteriores tienen más prestigio"

"¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡Descanso de 10 minutos!" Grito Couch Mode desde las bancas.

Rapunzel soltó un suspiro mientras paraba de correr. "Solo un tonto se quedaría aquí teniendo las opciones anteriores" Rio. "Pero al final de todo, depende de las prioridades de Elsa"

"Gracias Punz, me ayudaste… bastante"

"¿Por qué algo me dice que no averiguaste nada?" Pregunto cruzando los brazos. "Contigo siempre termino haciendo la tarea sola"

"Porque no tengo a quien más preguntar, se me fueron las opciones" Dije tomando mi botella de agua.

"Podrías preguntarle a Elsa."

"No." Conteste de lleno. "Preguntarle sobre su futuro demostraría mi interés, lo cual la haría pensar que me intereso por ella…"

"Lo cual es cierto a decir verdad" Dijo Punzie.

"Y no quiero darle alas ni nada por estilo" Tome una bocanada de agua. "La decisión final es toda suya, no quiero verme influida en lo que elija para su futuro"

La rubia suspiro. "Bueno, he cumplido con lo mío, te toca a ti" Dijo retrocediendo. "Intenta con Jack, es medio despistado, tal vez puedas sacarle algo de información" Sonrió. "Ya vuelvo, iré a robarle un par de manzanas a Jas"

Lleve el pico de la botella a mi boca una vez más después de soltar un suspiro resignado.

Era cierto, Elsa tenía muy buenas ofertas, bastante comprometedoras. Merecía todo eso, merecía lo mejor del mundo. Yo no encajo con esas condiciones.

"Hey, Rosita fresita" Escuche a Meg decir detrás de mí. Estuve a punto de escupir el agua que tenía dentro de mi boca.

"¿Rosita fresita? ¿De verdad Meg?"

"Lo siento, se me acabaron los apodos" Sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba por lo hombros con su brazo derecho. "Primero que nada…" Tomo mi botella de agua y tomo todo su contenido. "Gracias por el agua" Me regreso la botella vacía. "Y segundo ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hablamos? Cuando tú y Frost me llevaron tan amablemente a mi casa" Preguntó susurrando.

"Como olvidarlo..." Dije rodando mis ojos.

"Pues... creo que deberías voltear y ver a Elsa"

Mirando extraño a Meg, me dispuse a girar mi cabeza a la derecha, solo para encontrarme con la mirada de Elsa a bastantes metros de distancia. Tenía su rostro ladeado, su bate descansaba entre la parte trasera de su cuello y sus manos tomando ambos extremos del objeto de madera. Y a pesar de que ambas nos mirábamos mutuamente para que pudiera percatarse de que la había pillado, parecía que ella seguía en su propio mundo. Al menos allí se encontraba hasta que el Couch Phil hizo sonar su silbato al costado de Elsa, haciéndola saltar en su lugar y despegar su vista de mí.

"Lleva allí probablemente unos... no se ¿5 minutos?" Dijo Meg riendo.

"¿Enserio me ve así todos los días?" Pregunte.

"No sé si todos los días, tengo una vida aparte de verlas a ustedes dos, Pepper" Respondió con la boca llena.

"Al menos me llamaste Pepper Potts, eso es alargador"

"Como sea, yo creo que le gustas" Dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y regresaba con las demás chicas.

"¿Que? Meg espera..." La tome del brazo. "¿Porque crees que le gusto?"

"Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder, te podría entregar un listado de razones porque, pero es trabajo tuyo averiguarlo"

"¿Meg?"

"¿Uhm?"

"Esa es mi barra de chocolate…" Dije señalando la barra de Oakens de color plomo en su mano.

"Era." Respondió sonriendo.

"¡Megara! ¡Esta fue una distracción!"

"¡Tal vez!" Grito mientras se alejaba trotando.

"Un día de estos le voy a…" Dije mientras caminaba a la esquina del campo, necesitaba llenar mi botella.

"¿Anna?" Preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

"Hey cap" Respondí a Aurora con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A llenar mi botella, me quede sin agua"

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Sin agua también" Sonrió mientras me mostraba su botella de 1 litro de agua totalmente vacía.

"Por supuesto que no, vamos" Sonreí.

La charla de camino con Aurora fue bastante simple; materias de la escuela, en las cuales prácticamente ya tenía el semestre en el bolsillo con todas sus notas sobresalientes que sacaba en cada examen y trabajo, luego estaba el dichoso tema de las universidades, había recibido ofertas, pero aún no estaba segura de por cual decidirse para la carrera de Botánica. Por lo menos fue bastante siempre hasta cierta interesante pregunta.

"Anna ¿Que... tanto conoces a Elsa?" Pregunto mientras terminaba de cerrar el pico de su botella, la cual ahora se encontraba llena.

"¿Que tanto la conozco?"

"Si" Respondió sonriendo.

"Pues... la conozco desde que tengo 12 si no me equivoco, es la mejor amiga de mi hermano y todo eso" Alce mis hombros.

"¿Solo... solo eso?"

"Uhm... ¿Sí?"

"¿No... la conoces más?"

"¿Porque tanta curiosidad?" Pregunte mientras a unos metros detrás de Aurora, Rapunzel me hacía una seña de disparar mi cabeza con una pistola.

"Oh bueno... sabes que estoy tratado de acercarme más a Elsa en... tratar de ser más que amigas y... para eso necesito tratar de conocer más a las personas que la rodean" Sonrió, yo no dejaba de mirarla extraño. "¡No estoy diciendo que no te conozca! ¡Claro que te conozco!" Suspiro. "A lo que me refiero es, que quiero tratar de conocer más a Elsa"

"Okay... pero... ¿Porque supones que yo podría ayudarte? Tienes a Kris, Olaf, Mérida ¡Incluso a Jack!" Dije desenroscando la tapa de la botella en esta. "Ellos podrían ser de mucha más ayuda que yo, siéndote totalmente sincera"

"Pensé que... como... Elsa pasa mucho tiempo en tu casa... podrías saber de algunas cosas que le gusta hacer o... yo que se"

"Ah claro... tal... vez conozca algunas..."

"Te escucho" Sonrió.

"Bien…" Dije presionando el pequeño botón del bebedero, dispuesta a llenar mi botella de agua. "Le gustan las barras de chocolate de Oakens, las de maní, pasas, almendras, todas, pero las que más le fascinan son las tabletas para hacer chocolate caliente, esas la vuelven loca. Podría tomar y comer tanto chocolate hasta sentir explotar de hiperactividad y, cuando eso pasa, es necesario que se ponga ropa deportiva y se vaya a correr mil vueltas alrededor del parque a unas cuadras de nuestra casa." Rei. "Su comida preferida es la Lasagna, es otra cosa que podría comer por toda su vida y jamás aburrirse. Su bebida favorita es el vino, aunque suele tomar una o dos copas solo en ocasiones especiales. Cuando está ansiosa o nerviosa la temperatura de su cuerpo suele bajar y se pone totalmente fría hasta casi sentir que sostienes una pequeña masa de hielo en tus manos en vez de las suyas. Le fascina las películas y libros de Harry Potter, ha leído los libros y visto las películas tantas veces que podría narrártelo al derecho y al revés." Sonreí. "Cada vez que le da un ataque de risa, ella suele tapar su boca con sus manos, es algo que siempre ha hecho desde que la conozco. Ama las materias que llevan números y me arriesgaría que también le fascina la clase del profesor Thatch, he visto bastante libros de historia en la pequeña biblioteca que tiene en su cuarto. Está de más decir que también le encantan los videojuegos, pasa horas jugando online con Kristoff y Olaf los fines de semana, de lo contrario están en la casa de alguno de ellos jugando. Es eso o quedarse a ver películas, si tuviera que decidir entre irse de fiesta o quedarse a ver películas en casa, ten por seguro que elegiría la segunda opción." Asenti. "Y cuando está feliz o contenta con algo o alguien, sus ojos brillan… como un par de estrellas en el firmamento…" Solté aquella última frase en un suspiro, sin darme cuenta que en ese momento me encontraba buscando a aquella rubia platinada entre los chicos que se encontraban practicando sus tiros en el campo.

"Gracias... Anna, creo que... me brindaste bastante información" Contestó sonriendo.

"No hay de... que..." Conteste frunciendo mis cejas.

"¿Volvemos? No quiero que Couch Mode nos corretee por todo el campo con su periódico por demorarnos tanto" Dijo riendo.

Rei. "Claro, vamos"

Eso fue... bastante extraño.

 ** _Viernes, 10am, Estacionamiento de la escuela._**

"Entonces… ¿Hans te ha invitado ya?" Pregunto Punzie guardando las llaves de su auto en su bolso, había pasado por mí para… poder hablar sobre lo rara que había sido mi conversación con Aurora el día de ayer.

"¿A la feria?"

"Sip, casi todas las chicas tienen pareja" Contesto. "Apenas que quieras unírtele a Ariel en la soledad"

"Ahm… no aun…"

"¿No?"

"Nope" Negue con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo hará, hay tiempo aun"

"Eso espero…" Dije suspirando.

"Hey babe" Dijo Hans sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Y hablando de patillas pelirrojas …"

"No estábamos hablando de patillas pelirrojas, tonta" Rei.

Rapunzel rio tomando camino a nuestra aula de la primera hora. "Te veo en arte"

"Te veo ahí" Respondí dirigiéndome a Hans. "Hola a…" Trate de saludar, pero mi acción se vio cortada por el efusivo y forzoso beso que Hans me dio al segundo que se encontró frente a mí. "Hans"

"¿Uhm?" Dijo sin dejar de besarme, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de mi polo.

"Estamos en…" Tome su mano, haciendo que parara. "el estacionamiento"

"¿Desde cuándo eso te ha importado?" Pregunto riendo.

"¡Hans!"

"Está bien, está bien" Rio. "Solo una broma" Alzo los brazos para después guardar las llaves de su auto y tomar su mochila que reposaba en el asfalto. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestros casilleros. "¿Qué te parece si vemos películas en mi casa hoy? O podríamos hacer otra cosa más interesante que ver películas" Le dio un leve apretón a mi trasero, haciéndome saltar en medio de mi caminar.

"¿Podrías por favor comportarte?" Estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas, lo hacía siempre que se comportaba como un total idiota.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás en tus días?" Pregunto dejando de abrazarme.

"¿Acaso no podemos hablar un rato como una pareja normal sin que tengas que tocarme o comentarme algo sexual?"

Hans suspiro. "Okay… Bien, claro que podemos hablar" Dijo asintiendo. "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento ayer?" Pregunto en un tono desinteresado mientras reanudamos nuestro camino.

"Estuvo bastante…"

"¡Westerguard! ¡Ven un segundo tengo algo que mostrarte!" Grito Gastón desde su casillero.

"Dame un segundo cielo" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba de mí.

"¡¿Hans es enserio?!" Exclame frustrada.

"¿Ahora que hice?"

"Olvídalo." Sacudí mi cabeza tomando una dirección contraria.

"Okay okay ¿Perdón sí?" Hans me tomo de la muñeca. "Anna, cielo, perdón" Alzo mi mentón con su dedo pulgar e índice. Me encontré con sus ojos verdes en el momento en que cruzaba mis brazos frente a mi pecho. "Vamos amor, lo siento. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me disculpes?"

Hice un breve silencio. "Tal vez… podrías ganar un lindo peluche para mí en… la feria…" Sonreí de costado.

"¿La feria? ¿Quieres ir a la feria?" Pregunto en un tono no tan entusiasta.

"Me gustaría… Las chicas pensaron que sería una buena idea el salir en pareja a la feria y… no lo sé, pensé que sería lindo el que nos uniéramos con ellos" Dije en una media sonrisa.

Hans se quedó en silencio, mirándome. Soltó un suspiro. "Está bien, a la feria entonces" Sobo el costado de su cabeza.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Dije dándole un abrazo.

"No hay de que amor, no hay de que…" Respondió ante mi abrazo. "Bien, iré un segundo con Gastón y… luego a clases." Se separo de mí. "Te veo en el receso ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien cielo" Le sonreí.

"Nos vemos entonces" Sonrió mientras se volteaba en dirección a Gastón, quien se encontraba coqueteando con unas chicas de probablemente tercer año.

"Te amo" Dije ladeando mi cabeza.

"Te amo más" Respondió guiñando un ojo.

 ** _Viernes, 6pm, Mi habitación._**

Me distraía mirando cualquier cosa en el televisor. Había pasado de ver Tom y Jerry en Boomerang a un documental de las serpientes más venenosas de Costa Rica en Natgeo. ¿Razón? No tenía señales de vida de Hans. No contestaba mensajes, ni llamadas, nada de nada. Probé escribiéndole a Gastón, Encantador, pero ellos tampoco contestaban. Habíamos quedado en que me recogería a las 6, por lo general Hans suele ser puntual, lo único que me quedaba era esperar.

"¿Anna? ¿No iras a la feria?" Pregunto Kristoff desde la puerta de mi habitación.

"Espero a Hans" Respondí sonriendo.

"Oh" Asintió. "¿No prefieres ir con nosotros? Westerguard te puede dar el alcance allá"

"No no, voy a esperarlo. Se molestará si cambio de planes"

"Que idiota."

"Kris…"

El alzo los brazos. "Okay okay, solo avísame si necesitas algo" Sonrió.

"Está bien"

"Y Anna, si ese imbécil te deja plantada le voy a…"

"¡Kristoff!"

"Vale vale, ya me voy. Te quiero" Dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

"Yo igual idiota" Conteste con una sonrisa.

 _Dos horas después…_

Eran las 8 de la noche. Y Hans seguía sin aparecer.

24, el número de llamadas perdidas para su teléfono.

68, los mensajes de whatsapp no leídos.

"Por favor contesta..." Susurre mientras mi teléfono sonaba.  
"Hey cielo" Respondió Hans, parecía que acababa de levantarse.  
"¿Dónde estás?"  
"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué?"  
"Se supone que hoy iríamos a la feria, dijiste que pasarías por mí a las 6 Hans, son las 8."  
El suspiró. "Ah la feria, lo había olvidado" Hizo un pequeño silencio. "¿Aún quieres ir?"  
"¿Porque tengo la impresión de que no quieres ir?"  
"Porque en realidad no quiero cielo, me parece algo... aburrido"  
Suspiré. "¿Sabes? Olvídalo, sigue durmiendo"  
"No no, hey espera, no cuelgues" Escuche su voz a microsegundos de tocar el botón rojo de la pantalla. "No cuelgues por favor"  
"¿Sí?" Respondí molesta.  
"Estaré allí en 15 minutos, espérame lista ¿Está bien?"  
"No quiero ir a ningún lugar si no tienes ni el mínimo interés de ir Hans."  
"Quiero ir, si es contigo"  
Me quede en silencio. "Te espero entonces." Conteste a secas.  
"Genial, te veo en un rato. Te amo."  
"Yo igual" Conteste antes de colgar.

Hans había estado actuando bastante extraño el último mes. Era como si no quisiera hacer nada conmigo, solo las cosas que le convenían, ¿Traducción? Sexo, fiestas y pasar juntos los recesos de vez en cuando. Era extraño, por lo general él no se comportaba así, pero este último mes solo la pasaba con Gastón y Encantador de aquí para allá a pesar de mis intentos de quedar en un día con él para tan solo pasear, ver películas e incluso hablar de lo que sea pero Hans se excusaba diciendo que o bien tenía que ver un tema de la pasantía que su padre le había dado en una de sus empresas, debía revisar las materias de la escuela o simple y llanamente respondía que ya había quedado con los dos chicos antes mencionados.

Extrañaba al Hans de antes, al chico que siempre se encontraba al pendiente de mí, el chico que me acompañaba a mi salón de clases, el que buscaba excusas para estar juntos en el momento y el tiempo que fuese, al chico que me regalaba rosas y chocolates, al chico al que le gustaba hablar por horas echados en el pasto mientras mirábamos el cielo. Pero por lo visto, ese chico estaba por el momento desaparecido.

Mi teléfono sonó.

"Hey Punz" Salude.

"¿Anna? ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunto en la otra línea, podía escuchar a otras personas hablar, risas, y ligera música que animaba la feria en la ciudad.

"Esperando a Hans, está en camino"

"Pensé que tal vez te había dejado colgada. Estaba por pedirle a Flynn que me acompañara a buscarte"

"Créeme, yo igual, le revente el teléfono hasta que contestara. Se había quedado dormido"

"Que imbécil"

"Lo mismo dijo Kris" Rei. "Gracias por la preocupación, estaré llegando en tal vez media hora"

"Perfecto entonces, llámame por si necesitas algo. Intentare hacer que Flynn cambie de opinión respecto a participar en ese juego en donde te sientas en una silla y si le dan al blanco te dejan caer a una piscina"

Rei con ganas. "Solo prométeme que me mandaras un video por si no cambia de opinión"

"Lo voy a considerar" Rio. "¡Flynn! ¡Deja de desnudarte!"

"¿Qué pasa cariño? Dijiste que te gustaba mi cuerpo" Escuche decir a Flynn.

"¿Con que te gusta su cuerpo eh?" Dije con voz burlona.

"Te veo en unos minutos tonta" Respondió tiendo antes de colgar la llamada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la pantalla de mi teléfono se ilumino mostrando una foto en la que Hans y yo aparecíamos indicando que el pelirrojo se encontraba esperándome fuera de casa. Tomé el bolso color negro que llevaba esperando horas en mi escritorio y, por fin, me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

"¡Mamaaaa! ¡Papaaaa! ¡Estaré en la feria!" Grite avanzando por el pasadizo del segundo piso.

"Cariño, pensé que ya estabas fuera" Dijo mi padre desde la primera planta.

"Noup, saldré ahora"

"¿Cómo iras?" Pregunto dejando su laptop de lado.

"Hans me está esperando afuera"

"Vamos, te acompaño" Dijo parándose del sofá.

"Papa no es…"

"¿Esta mal que tu padre quiera escoltar a su princesa?" Pregunto el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No papá" Sonrei.

"Con su permiso" Respondió ofreciendo su brazo.

Salimos juntos por la puerta, el Camaro color negro de Hans se encontraba estacionado en la acera del frente con el sentado en la puerta del conductor. Mi padre me llevo hasta la puerta del copiloto, tal vez esperando a que Hans se dignara a salir del auto o por lo menos baraja la ventana polarizada. Pasaron probablemente dos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que estábamos parados a la izquierda del auto.

"¿Amor no vas a entrar?" Pregunto bajando la luna del auto.

"Buenas noches, joven Westerguard." Dijo mi papá.

"Oh. Buenas noches señor Summers ¿Qué tal?" Contestó mi novio sonriendo.

"Bastante bien ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Igual señor, ya sabe, sacando las materias adelante" Sonrió.

"Me parece bien"

"Um… ¿Cielo? ¿Entras?" Pregunto Hans. "Estamos algo tarde"

"Claro" Respondí tomando la ranura del auto para poder abrirlo.

"Espera cariño" Dijo mi padre deteniéndome, abriendo la puerta por mi mientras miraba serio a Hans en el proceso. "Cuídate cielo"

"Gracias papá" Le sonreí.

"Hans."

"Buenas noches señor, hasta la próxima" Se despidió el pelirrojo arrancando el carro con toda la velocidad del mundo. "Eso fue incómodo"

"Tal vez un poco."

"¿Estas molesta conmigo?"

"No Hans, pero quiero saber que DEMONIOS te está pasando últimamente"

"¿Qué me pasa?" Pregunto extrañado.

"Te estas portando extraño estas últimas semanas"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si"

"¿Por qué me portaría extraño?"

"No lo sé, por eso te pregunto"

"No tengo nada, Anna" Respondió serio. "Estas suponiendo cosas"

Suspire. "Como digas."

El camino fue bastante silencioso, lo único que nos acompañaba en el camino era la música en la radio, las personas cruzando las calles y constante golpeteo ligero que los dedos de Hans ocasionaban al contacto con el timón.

"Hay demasiada gente ¿Dónde carajo me voy a estacionar?" Dijo Hans mirando de lado a lado mientras avanzaba lentamente por el estacionamiento.

"Hay uno allí" Respondí señalando en diagonal, había un par de casillas libres.

"Felizmente…" Suspiro.

"Llamare a Punzie para saber dónde está" Dije tomando mi teléfono, accediendo a mis números favoritos.

El ruido de la feria no me dejo entender con claridad el lugar en donde mi mejor amiga se encontraba, a duras penas logre entender el _'¡Anna! Estoy fren-bbbbssst-ruleta!'_ Lo cual asumí como un _'¡Anna! ¡No puedo hablar ni un carajo, pero estoy frente a la ruleta!'_

Y efectivamente, cuando doblamos en la esquina de todo el pasadizo que se encontraba frente a la ruleta de la fortuna encontré a Rapunzel cruzada de brazos esperando apoyada frente a un poste de luz.

"¡Rojita!"

"Te alcanzo en un segundo amor" Dijo Hans mientras soltaba mi mano para saludar a sus amigos.

"Pensé que jamás llegarías" Dijo mi mejor amiga abrazándome.

"Ni yo" Reí. "¿Dónde están las demás?"

"Creo que Meg, Hércules, Kris, Ella, Tiana y Naveen están en la mini montaña rusa. Esmeralda y Febo fueron a ver algo sobre Belly Dance por allá. Hay un puesto de arquería, así que ya sabes a dónde fueron a parar Mérida y Olaf. Aurora y Elsa están allí atrás" Dijo volteando, señalando un puesto de tiro al blanco en donde ambas jugaban a derribar unas latas a distancia mientras reían. "Snow fue con Jack por un par de manzanas acarameladas. Jasmine está en el puesto de helado con Aladdin y... ¡Oh cierto! ¡No creerás esto!"

No escuche que más tenía que decir, mi vista de poso al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, viendo cómo Elsa y Aurora se divertían de lo mejor. Ambas reían y sonreían sin parar mientras lanzaban las pelotas de goma en dirección a las latas de colores ordenadas por filas. Cuando Aurora logro derribar de un tiro las 10 latas salto a los brazos de Elsa, quien la levanto en un abrazo por los aires.

Por un momento deseaba el poder cambiar de lugar con ella.

"¿Anna? Hey" Rapunzel pasó su mano por mi cara.

"¿Uhm?"

"Tu si que estas distraída"

"Lo siento Punz ¿Que decías?" Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Decía que al final de cuentas Ariel vino con Erick"

"¿Vino con Erick? No te lo creo" Dije con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No consiguió con quien venir y al final Erick la invitó por medio de un mensaje en whatsapp" Rió.

"Por lo menos se dignó a invitarla" Dije riendo. "¿Y dónde está Flynn?"

"Se está secando el cuerpo" Sonrió.

"¿Lo tiraron a la piscina?" Pregunte riendo.

"Jack no suele tener buena puntería, pero cuando quiere, quiere" Respondió divertida.

"¡Chicas!" Dijo Aurora con voz entusiasta detrás de Rapunzel.

"Hola Aurora" Sonreí, Elsa venía ligeramente detrás de ella. Aurora la tenía tomada de la mano.

"Hey copo de nieve" Elsa sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y dejaba un suave beso en mi mejilla, posando una de sus manos en mi cintura. "Lograste llegar" Estuve a punto de responder, pero los brazos de Hans me tomaron por la cintura, haciendo que la mano de Elsa se alejara de mi cuerpo.

"¡Señoritas!" Dijo sonriendo. "Frost."

"Hola Hans" Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Qué tal la noche?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Aurora.

"¡Entretenida! Creo que hemos pasado por todos los puestos ¿Verdad cariño?" Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Elsa, en busca de una respuesta.

¿Cariño? ¿Acaba de llamar a Elsa _'cariño'_? ¿Que carajos...?

"Lo más probable" Rió. "Aunque nos falta la montaña rusa"

"Podríamos ir ahora ¿Vamos a conseguir los tickets?"

"¿Alguno quiere tickets para la montaña rusa?" Nos preguntó Elsa.

"Nope." Respondió Hans casi de inmediato, apretando mucho más su abrazo a mi alrededor.

"¿Punzie?"

"Me encantaría, estoy loca por subirme a ese juego, pero voy a esperar a Flynn" Contestó sonriendo.

"Hey, sacare tickets para ustedes. Danos el alcance allá ¿Te parece?" Elsa sonrío.

"Las veo allí entones" Rapunzel sonrió.

"Ya regresamos" Aurora sonrió mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Elsa, con ánimos de no querer soltarse.

Hans suspiró. "A veces me pregunto qué demonios es lo que Aurora le ve a Frost"

"Elsa es la persona más linda, agradable y amable que puede existir en el mundo, Hans" Contestó Rapunzel sin pensar dos veces. "Tiene un corazón de oro."

Y claro que tenía toda la razón.

"Como sea" Rodó los ojos. "¿Caminamos?" Preguntó. Mire a Punzie, buscando una respuesta en ella.

"No te preocupes, iré a buscar a Flynn al baño. Lo más probable es que se haya quedado atascado mirándose en el espejo" Me guiño un ojo. "Te veo después"

"Te veo al rato" Le conteste con una sonrisa.

La caminata con Hans fue silenciosa, nada diferente a lo que fue cuando estábamos de camino en su auto. Nuestras conversaciones solo eran 'Hey mira eso' 'Hey mira lo otro' 'Mira a ese chico, está vomitando por todo el camino de la montaña rusa' 'Oh mierda ¿Es ese acaso el Couch Phil con Couch Mode?'

Resulto ser que en verdad aquellas personas de pequeña estatura que paseaban por los diferentes puestos de la feria si eran ambos entrenadores.

Traumante.

"¡Ese muñeco!" Dije señalando un puesto de fondo oscuro, el cuál era alumbrado por unas tantas luces a su alrededor.

Había un muñeco colgado al costado, media más o menos unos 40 centímetros de largo y otros 40 de ancho. Era un muñeco de nieve que a pesar de su aspecto tal vez un poco grotesco no perdía ese toque de ternura que logre percibir. Me acerqué a él soltando la mano de Hans y lo acaricié, era extremadamente suave y tenía un característico olor a menta que estaba segura mi olfato ya conocía.

Olía a Elsa.

Lo tome del estante en el que estaba y lo abrace, tratando de inundar mis sentidos con el agradable olor que desprendía. Me di con la sorpresa de que cuando lo abrazabas, este soltaba algo parecido a unas púas de algodón que tenían la ilusión de ser estalactitas de hielo.

Era perfecto.

"¿Cielo?" Le pregunte a Hans poniendo cara de cachorrito, tal vez podría lograr que participara en el juego y lo ganara para mí.

"Está bien" Soltó una media sonrisa. "Hey ¿Cuánto quieres por el muñeco de nieve?"

"No está a la venta, es el premio mayor, tienes que ganártelo jugando" Contesto el vendedor.

"No estoy para tonterías ¿Cuánto quieres por el muñeco?" Insistió Hans, posando sus manos en la larga mesa de madera con una mirada bastante intimidante.

"Joven, como ya le comenté segundos antes, el muñeco NO está a la venta. Si lo quiere tendrá que ganarlo jugando" Respondió el vendedor apoyándose en la mesa también.

Hans soltó un suspiro furioso. "Dame la bendita pistola." Tomo un billete de su bolsillo trasero y lo dejo con fuerza en la mesa.

"Debes derribar como máximo 8 de los 10 platillos voladores, de hacerlo, podrás llevarte el muñeco de nieve u otro que desees" Dijo el chico, dejando la pistola color rojo de pequeños proyectiles de plástico y encendiendo la cuenta regresiva del juego. "Tienes dos intentos"

En el primer intento logro derribar 3 platillos de los 10 que cruzaban por el fondo de la tienda, a pesar de que estos estaban iluminados con luces fluorescentes color verde para tratar de facilitar el trabajo, parecía que a Hans no se le daba bien los juegos de puntería. Y ni hablar del segundo intento, solo logro acertarle a 5 platillos.

"Lo intentare una vez más." El pelirrojo dejo otros 15 billetes en la mesa del mostrador en lo que el vendedor posaba ahora una pistola color azul frente a él. Pero fue la misma historia; en el primer intento logro darl en el segundo a 5. "Esta porquería esta trucada." Dijo tirando la pistola encima de la mesa.

"Esas son serias acusaciones, joven" Contesto el vendedor. "Cada juego en esta feria ha sido certificado por las autoridades correspondientes"

"Me importa un carajo lo que tú digas" Hans golpeo su puño contra la mesa.

"Hans basta" Lo tome del brazo para hacerlo retroceder, ya que el chico detrás del mostrador había tomado el teléfono de su puesto dispuesto a marcar a seguridad para que alejaran a Hans si este reaccionaba violentamente una vez más. "Es solo un juego, no tienes porque…"

"¡Tu cállate! ¡El que haya jugado esta porquería es tu culpa!" Grito molesto soltando de un rápido y brusco movimiento mi mano de su brazo, para que segundos después la palma de mi mano se estampara con su rostro.

Hans me miraba como un toro extremadamente cabreado, podía jurar que vi las venas en sus sienes palpitar mientras su respiración nasal se volvía mucho más fuerte y su mandíbula se tensaba. Paso saliva con fuerza, vi como esta pasaba por su garganta, pero no decía nada de nada, hasta que paso por mi costado y camino de frente sin vacilar ni voltear, como un _'Vete a la mierda, no quiero verte, me importas un pepino'_ y se perdió al doblar a la derecha en una esquina que llevaba al siguiente pasadizo de la atracción.

"¿Era ese tu novio?" Pregunto el vendedor.

"Creo que si." Respondí sin dejar de ver la esquina en la que Hans había volteado segundos antes.

"Tal vez deberías conseguir uno mejor."

Tome mi teléfono y le marque a Rapunzel.

 _Minutos después…_

"Es un imbécil, Anna. Un tremendo imbécil" Dijo la rubia dándole un lengüetazo a su cono de helado de sabor chocolate.

"Me… sorprendió mucho que reaccionara así, incluso llego a asustarme" Deje descansar la cuchara de plástico dentro del pequeño bowl de helado. "Creo que por eso reaccione dándole una bofetada"

"Y no está de más, se lo merecía, por imbécil"

"¿Cuántas veces has dicho _'imbécil'_ en estos pocos minutos?" Pregunte.

"No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que las seguiré diciendo las veces necesarias para que te des cuenta de lo imbécil que es tu novio" Rei.

"¿Quién es imbécil?" Pregunto Flynn rodeando los hombros de Punzie con su brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo su cono de helado en la mano derecha.

"Westerguard." Contesto su novia.

"Dime algo que no sepa, mi cielo" Rei ante su comentario. "¿Pelearon?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

"Algo así" Alce mis hombros.

"¡Bah! ¡Da igual! No lo vale" Dijo Flynn entusiasmado mientras nos tomaba a ambas en un abrazo y se dirigía a un puesto con un juego parecido a beer pong, solo que sin bebidas. "Venga ¡Vamos a divertirnos!"

Pasamos por distintos juegos, había uno parecido a los bolos, la única diferencia era que debías medir la fuerza y dirección de tus lanzamientos para que la pelota roja encajara en los hoyos de mayor puntaje. Encontramos a Olaf y Mérida en el puesto de arquería, tal y como Punzie me había comentado UNA HORA ATRÁS. Para ese entonces Olaf tenía millones de peluches en sus brazos y aun así no paraba de animar a Mérida a seguir acertando las fechas en el centro de la diana. Febo y Hércules se debatían la vida con espadas de plástico en un puesto de esgrima con sus respectivas novias gritándoles cosas como: _'¡Ah vamos princesita! ¡¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?!' o '¡Regla 95! ¡Concéntrate maldita sea!'_ Alentador. Naveen y Tiana se habían unido a una banda de Jazz que recorría los alrededores de la feria endulzando a sus participantes con su contagiosa música. Ariel, Erick, Jasmine y Aladdin conversaban en grupo, las dos chicas hablaban con toda la naturalidad del mundo sobre probablemente la nueva línea de ropa que tal marca había sacado, en lo que los chicos hablaban entre ellos con bastante timidez y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Elsa y Aurora… llevaban un buen rato jugando en la piscina de pelotas, se lanzaban las diferentes pelotas de colores en lo que trataban de esquivar las que venían en su dirección. Una pelota le cayó a Elsa en el pecho y esta se tiro a la piscina, fingiendo que una bala la había traspasado. Aurora se acercó a ella riendo y se recostó a su lado, frente a frente y, riendo, la rubia tomo ambas mejillas de Elsa y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Quité mi vista de esa dirección y cerré mis ojos, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Primero me peleo con Hans y ahora…

Necesito chocolate. Chocolate y mi escritorio con mis instrumentos de arte.

"¿Punzie? Iré a casa ¿Está bien?"

"¿A casa? ¡¿Por qué?! No estamos divirtiendo" Rio mientras veía como Jack y Kristoff se debatían entre quien quedaba más tiempo en su respectivo podio sin ser golpeado por el arma acolchonada del otro.

"No me siento bien del todo, quiero estar tranquila en casa"

Punzie sonrió de lado. "¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?" Sonreí de lado negando con mi cabeza, ella sonrió. "Vamos, te dejare en casa"

"No no, tu quédate aquí, tomare un taxi"

"Anna como se te…"

"Rapunzel. Tomare un taxi, todo estará bien. Tu noche está yendo bastante bien y no pienso ni quiero arruinarla"

"¡Anna por favor!" Punzie rodo los ojos.

"¡Rojita! ¡Cielo! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Ya estamos por entrar!" Grito Flynn descalzo desde la entrada del castillo inflable.

"Ve" Rei. "Te avisare apenas ponga un pie en mi casa"

Ella suspiro. "Solo… prométeme que estarás bien y que me llamaras cualquier cosa" Tomo mis manos.

"Lo prometo" Apreté sus manos para luego acercarme a darle un abrazo. "Diviértete"

"Tu igual" Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de a poco.

Camine a la salida de la feria y aborde el primer taxi que encontré en la parada y me puse en marcha a casa en silencio, revisando mi teléfono en búsqueda de un solo mensaje de Hans, un mensaje de disculpas, o por lo menos para saber cómo estaba y donde estaba, pero nada de nada, le importaba un bledo lo que me podría pasar en estos momentos. Luego pensé en Elsa ¿Qué podía decir? Está en todo su derecho de… estar con alguien, de ser feliz con quien mejor le convenga. Pero es que… llámenme obsesiva, compulsiva o lo que quieran, pero no me gustaba verla con alguien más, no me gustaba ver que alguien más tomara su mano. Que alguien más besara sus labios…

Baje del taxi cuando el conductor me aviso que habíamos llegado al destino dado, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que avanzamos por andar perdida en mis pensamientos. Busqué las llaves de la puerta principal en mi bolso y las inserté en la ranura.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa!" Grite en el instante en que cerraba la puerta, pero a pesar de los segundos que pasaron no logre recibir respuesta. "¿Ma? ¿Pa? ¿Nadie?" Me di cuenta que ninguno contestaria cuando encontré una nota encima de la mesa.

 _"Salimos a casa de unos amigos, no regresaremos tarde así que ni se les pase por la cabeza hacer un 'after carnival' aquí. Con amor, Mamá y Papá."_

Rei ante la nota y la deje descansar en el lugar donde la encontré para que Kris la leyera cuando entrara a la casa. Mi quite los zapatos y me dirigí a mi habitación, me saqué la ropa que había demorado en elegir solo para impresionar al idiota de mi novio, hice el mismo procedimiento con el ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto usando unas toallitas húmedas. Me coloqué la ropa de pijama, un polo color blanco junto con unos shorts cortos color verde oscuro y, después de tomar el par de barras de Oakens que tenía guardadas en mi cajón de ropa interior (Precaución para que Kristoff no las tomara), me dispuse a sentarme en mi escritorio y dibujar algo.

El problema en el cual recaí minutos después de mirar la hoja de cartón en blanco frente a mí, era que no tenía idea de que dibujar. Quería dibujar, si, pero no tenía idea de que.

Tome el estuche en el cual reposaban los distintos lápices de diferentes tonalidades y tamaño de grosor, tal vez buscando alguno que me ayudara para lo que sea que pensaba dibujar, pero deje de mover mis dedos en el instante en que, en una esquina del estuche, encontré una pequeña llave pintada con esmalte para uñas color celeste. La saque del estuche y la mire con detenimiento, había pasado tiempo en el que esa llave llevaba guardada allí, pensé que la había perdido, pero a pesar de su color tan llamativo jamás me di cuenta que se podía encontrar en el lugar que con más frecuencia revisaba.

Me pare de la silla giratoria y me agache a la altura de los 4 cajones de mi escritorio. El ultimo tenía una ligera marca de esmalte para uñas color celeste a un costado de la ranura. Abrí el ultimo cajón de mi escritorio, ese único cajón que se encontraba cerrado con llave a diferencia de los demás que se encontraban abiertos para quien fuese. Este solo tenía mi único acceso.

Al frente de todo lo que se encontraba dentro, lo que llamaba más la atención, era un álbum de fotos de tapa celeste.

Pero este no era cualquier álbum a diferencia de los demás, los cuales se basaban en mi infancia y parte de mi crecimiento. No no.

Ese ancho libro estaba lleno de fotos de Elsa y mías desde que éramos pequeñas hasta hacía dos años atrás.

Había fotos del cumpleaños de Kristoff, el día en el que conocimos a Elsa. Fotos de cuando ellos salían a entrenar junto con mis padres. Otra de cuando Elsa y Olaf se quedaban en casa a pasar la noche y nos divertíamos con juegos de mesa hasta la madrugada. Fotos yendo a la escuela, otras saliendo a divertirnos en centros comerciales.

En una de estas Elsa me tenía cargada en su espalda en lo que yo me aferraba de su cuello y enredaba mis piernas en su cadera para no caerme. En otra yo descansaba entre las piernas de Elsa, dejando mi espalda descansar en su pecho mientras ella me leía uno de los tantos libros de Harry Potter que tanto amaba.

Pero a pesar de las mil fotos que ese álbum albergaba en cada una de sus páginas, había una que llamo mucho más mi atención. Una foto en la que Elsa y yo yacíamos profundamente dormidas en mi cama, las sabanas nos tapaban hasta la cintura y nos abrazábamos una de la otra como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello, mientras contagiosas sonrisas quedaban impresas en nuestros rostros.

 ** _Flashback, Hace 3 años._**

 _"Pensé que habías olvidado nuestra maratón de películas, Els" Dije con un puchero en mi rostro permitiendo a Elsa pasar a mi habitación junto con una bolsa llena de dulces._

 _"Sabes que jamás lo haría, los días de maratón de películas son importantes que cualquier cosa" Contesto dejando un leve beso en mi mejilla. "Buenas noches, copo de nieve"_

 _"Buenas noches" Sonreí._

 _"¿Qué películas tienes planeadas para hoy?" Pregunto sacándose las zapatillas y dejando descansar los ahora dulces fuera de la bolsa en mi cama._

 _"Pensé que podíamos ver el Rey León, luego Buscando a Nemo por su puesto" Describí tomando las tres películas en mis manos. "Y podríamos acabar con Monsters Inc. ¿Qué dices?"_

 _"Me parece perfecto" Contesto abrazándome por la espalda._

 _Contuve la respiración por unos segundos, su calor invadía mi cuerpo junto a la calma cuando sus manos acariciaron los costados de mi cintura. Sentí su lenta y fría respiración a la altura de mi sien izquierda. Pude soltar mi respiración cuando sentí sus fríos labios en mi mejilla._

 _"Entonces hay que darle inicio a la maratón" Sonreí._

 _Coloque el CD con imágenes de el Rey León en su caratula en la lectora del DVD que descansaba en un estante debajo de mi televisor. Elsa ya estaba sentada encima de mi cama, con la espalda recostada encima de una almohada que había acomodado en una esquina. Subí a la cama gateando y, cuando estuve frente a ella, me senté en mis pantorrillas pesando donde sentarme._

 _"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Elsa con una barra de dulce en su boca._

 _"Nada, solo busco donde sentarme" Alce los hombros._

 _"¿Y ya decidiste?"_

 _"Si" Sonreí._

 _Tome sus piernas por los tobillos para lograr separarlos formando un ángulo de casi 90 grados. Elsa no dejaba de verme con cara de signo de interrogación aun sin terminar de comer el dulce color rojo que tenía colgado de su boca. Chasquee los dedos buscando en donde había dejado mi manta color verde, pues estaba empezado a hacer frio en la habitación. Después de encontrarla doblada a los pies de mi cama me dirigí a Elsa una vez más, pero esta vez para sentarme entre sus piernas y acurrucar mi espalda en su pecho, teniendo la parte superior derecha de mi cabeza pegada a la parte izquierda de su mentón. Tome la manta color verde y la desdoble para poder cubrirnos a ambas del frio, mientras tomaba el control del DVD en mis manos y me disponía a presionar el botón Play para darle inicio a la película._

 _Escuche a Elsa soltar una pequeña risa. "Eres adorable" Dijo enredando sus brazos en mi cintura._

 _"Lo sé" Respondí alzando mi ego, mientras ella bajaba la mirada para observar mi rostro "Es broma" Rei. "Tú también lo eres"_

 _Sentí a Elsa sonreír detrás de mí, apretando su abrazo en mi cintura y pegando su rostro al mío mientras la maratón de películas del sábado por la noche daba inicio._

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

Me disponía a pasar la siguiente página cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

Mire la puerta de mi habitación extrañada, eran las 11:37 de la noche. ¿Quién vendría a mi puerta tan tarde?

"Tal vez el idiota de Kristoff perdió sus llaves" Dije levantándome del piso. "No es la primera vez que las pierde de todos modos."

Deje el álbum en el cajón en donde lo encontré y lo cerré, prometiendo volver a abrirlo una vez que regresara a mi habitación. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para revisar desde la cámara si la persona detrás de la puerta era conocida.

Presione el pequeño botón al lado de la pequeña pantalla para ver a Elsa detrás de la puerta con una caja color verde azulada de tamaño regular en sus brazos. Me dirigí a esta con una ceja levantada.

¿Para que demonios Elsa traería una caja?

Abrí la puerta lentamente. "Buenas noches" Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"¿Hola?" Salude extrañada.

"Hola" Sonrió.

"¿Qué…haces aquí?" Apoye mi peso en mi pierna derecha. "Sabes que Kristoff no está ¿Verdad?"

"Se que no está aquí" Asintió.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Quería saber cómo estabas" Se alzo de hombros. "No te vi de muy buen humor en la feria y Punzie me dijo que habías decido regresar a casa porque no te sentías bien. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras mejor" Sonrió.

"Oh…" Alce mis cejas. "Pues… estoy bien, gracias por… preocuparte"

"No hay de que" Sonrió, cruzando nuestras miradas por bastantes segundos. "Ah claro, si si. Tengo una sorpresa para ti" Contesto mirando la caja en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunte alzando una ceja.

"Un regalo" Dijo Elsa sonriendo.

"¿Un regalo?" Pregunta mirando a la caja de tamaño mediano en los brazos de Elsa. "Que yo sepa mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene."

"Lo sé" Sonrió. "¿Qué tal si la abres y descubres que tiene dentro?"

"Okay…" Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a abrir la tapa de la caja. "¿No iras a gastarme una broma de mal gusto cierto?"

Elsa rio. "Claro que no, confía en mi" Contesto brindándome una sonrisa cálida y amable.

Mi boca se entreabrió al momento de alzar la tapa, tirarla al piso y regresar mi vista para ver el contenido.

Era el muñeco gigante de nieve de cuencas azules que había atrapado mi vista en el puesto de tiro al blanco en la feria.

Lo había dado por perdido después de que Hans se portó como un tremendo imbécil al tratar de obtenerlo, pero ahí estaba, frente a mí, ahora en mis brazos.

"Pude ver lo mucho que te gusto el muñeco desde el momento en que lo viste…" Soltó una pequeña risa mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo.

"No tenías que…" Conteste mientras miraba cada detalle del muñeco.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que sería un lindo detalle"

Subí mi mirada hacia ella solo para encontrarla viéndome con una mirada llena de cariño.

Sonreí y me lancé a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

No me importaba estar peleada con Hans, no me importaba el que Aurora la hubiera besado una hora antes. Lo único que me importaba ahora era que ella estaba conmigo.

"Gracias…" Suspire en su cuello.

"Es un placer" Me abrazo con fuerza.

"Es… bello" Dije separándome del abrazo para poder ver al muñeco con más detenimiento.

"No más que tú, pero… es lindo" Sonrió en lo que yo me sonrojaba.

"¿Viniste con... Olaf y Kris?"

"No no, ellos se quedaron un rato en casa de Mérida junto con Jack, Flynn y Punzie. Debo regresar en realidad, Olaf encontró una app que según lo que el describió promete ser bastante divertida ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Quería ir, les juro que si, pero no tengo idea de porque le dije que no.

"No no, estoy algo cansada en realidad, voy a descansar" Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Segura?" Asentí. "Está bien entonces" Sonrió. "Supongo que nos veremos mañana"

"Como siempre"

"Como siempre" Confirmó ella. "Descansa copo de nieve" Dijo en un suspiro, para después acercarse a mi rostro y dejar descansar un tierno beso en mi frente, rodeando su brazo derecho en mi cintura en un ligero abrazo. "Si te animas házmelo saber ¿Sí?" No pude hacer nada más que asentir embelesada ante la cercanía en la que nuestros rostros se encontraban. "Bien" Sonrió. "Hasta pronto" Se despidió, alejándose más y más mí.

"Hasta... pron...to" Respondí, mirando la puerta, viendo cómo de poco a poco su cuerpo se alejaba por el pasadizo.

No quería que se fuera ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera?

"¡Elsa!" Grite bajando un escalón.

"¿Sí?" Pregunto ella volteando.

¿Estoy acaso segura de lo que voy a preguntarle? _Claro que si ¿Acaso no lo notas? Quieres estar con ella, quieres que te abrace como lo hizo segundos atrás, quieres que te bese en la frente como lo hizo segundos atrás, quieres besarla como lo hiciste meses atrás. Y no puedes negarlo._

"¿Quieres… quedarte con…mi-go?" Pregunte mirando el suelo, sosteniendo el muñeco de nieve con mi mano derecha.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto ella acercándose.

"Preguntaba si… querías quedarte… conmigo" Subí la mirada. "Tal vez podríamos ver Monsters University… la compre antes de ayer…"

Elsa me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semiabierta. "Y-yo… Claro me… me encantaría, por supuesto que si" Sonrió.

"Pasa entonces" Dije retrocediendo para que ella pudiera entrar conmigo.

"Gracias" Cerro la puerta tras de si. "Uhm… ¿La veremos aquí?"

"En mi habitación" Respondí señalando la escalera.

"Claro, te sigo"

Entramos a mi habitación en silencio, sabía que ella estaba detrás mío, pues escuchaba sus lentas pisadas detrás de mi siguiendo mis pasos. Me dirigí a la estantería en donde combinaba estuches de diferentes películas con uno que otro libro que milagrosamente me había dispuesto a leer sin que fueran una obligación.

"Monsters University…" Murmure buscando el estuche. "Aquí estas" Dije sacándolo del estante y volteando para poder introducirlo en el DVD.

Fue en ese instante en que me encontré con Elsa parada al centro de mi habitación posando su vista en cada punto de este, como si escaneara cada centímetro cuadrado del cuarto.

"¿Frost?"

"¿Uhm?" Poso sus ojos en mí.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunte abriendo el estuche.

"Oh nada de importancia" Alzo los hombros. "Hacía tiempo que no entraba aquí"

Mire su rostro, tenía una sonrisa ladeada en lo que sus ojos volvían a recorrer con lujo y detalle mi habitación. Preferí quedarme callada y no comentar nada al respecto.

Pose el disco en la lectora del DVD y apague las luces, solo para iluminar la habitación con las luces navideñas (fuera de lugar, lo sé) color dorado que se encontraban adornando los lados de mi cama. Camine frente a ella y me eche en mi cama, en tal posición que podía ver la película perfectamente.

"¿Vendrás? ¿O voy por ti?" Pregunte.

"¿Puedo…?" Señalo un espacio al costado de mi cama.

"¿Si…?" Achique los ojos. "Pero debes sacarte las zapatillas"

"Okay…" Respondió quitándose las converse color negro y dejándolas a los pies de la cama.

Subió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, dejando un milimétrico espacio que nos separaba la una de la otra.

"El control" Dije parándome de la cama una vez más, para agarrar el control que descansaba encima del DVD, tomar las barras de Oakens pensaba comer y deje encima de mi escritorio y jalar la manta color rosado a los pies de mi cama.

Me senté en la cama, con sus hombros y los míos totalmente pegados y cuando mi lista mental de cosas para comer y tener cerca estaba hecha y completa, presioné el botón Play del control.

Las cosas habían pasado lentamente, Elsa tomo su teléfono solo una vez para, por lo que el rabillo del ojo me permitió ver, comunicarles a los chicos que había decidido quedarse en casa a descansar. A los 20 minutos desde que empezó la película ya había terminado de comer toda la barra de chocolate con almendras y casi la mitad de la que le había regalado a Elsa, decidió cederla cuando se dio cuenta que solo quedaba la envoltura vacía del chocolate. A la media hora mi cabeza se encontraba descansando encima de su hombro y a los 3 minutos su cabeza descansaba encima de la mía. A los 40 minutos había juntado mi dedo meñique con el suyo y a los 5 minutos después tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía encima de mis piernas. A la hora después subí mi mirada, ya que sentía la mirada de Elsa mirándome desde arriba, y efectivamente, tenía una media sonrisa mientras miraba mis ojos y probablemente cada peca en mi rostro. Al minuto después mis labios se encontraban presionados contra los suyos, acariciando su suave cuello lentamente. 2 minutos después nos separamos mirando nuestros labios, rojos y brillosos por el beso de hacía unos segundos atrás. Sonriendo como dos tontas mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello, acariciando nuestras manos con nuestros dedos pulgares. A los 5 minutos después nuestra vista había regresado a la película, con la única diferencia de que ahora Elsa me abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y parte de mi hombro derecho descansaba en su pecho. Cuando faltaban 30 minutos para que la película terminara sentí que el cuerpo de Elsa perdía peso, se sentía ligero y, ante su relajada respiración, supe que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Sonreí ante el acto y me acurruqué mucho más en sus brazos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. "¡Hola tesoro! ¿Qué tal estuvo la…?" Pregunto mi madre con la cabeza asomada por la puerta.  
"¡Shhh!" Dije inmediatamente, no quería que Elsa se despertara.

"Oh cielo lo siento, no pensé que… ¿Esa es Elsie?" Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada.

Elsa se estaba moviendo. "¡Mamá!" Grite en un susurro.

"Está bien está bien tesoro" Rio. "Iré a cambiarme" Cerro la puerta.

Suspire mientras miraba ligeramente hacia arriba. Elsa continuaba profundamente dormida.

Minutos pasaron y la película había terminado, aproveche los créditos para poder soltarme de Elsa y lograr echarla en mi cama sin despertarla. La tarea fue difícil, pues Elsa pesaba un poco, pero después de unas cuantas tácticas y uno que otro golpe de cabeza con el respaldar acolchonado de mi cama logre dejarla recostada en la base de mi cama. Tome la manta que había usado para cubrirnos ambas para poder cubrirla a ella en lo que iba a la cocina por algo de tomar y regresaba.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, no sin antes asomar mi cabeza por la pequeña abertura para verificar que Elsa aun estuviera despierta. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y sonreí bajando por las escaleras.

Entre a la cocina y revise la alacena, no encontré nada que por el momento me provocara comer así que fui de lleno a revisar la refrigeradora.

"Hey cielo" Saludo mi madre con una sonrisa, pasando detrás de mí. "¿Cómo estuvo la feria?"

Suspire. "Estuvo... bastante bien, fue divertido" Respondí tomando una caja de zumo de frutas del refrigerador.  
"¿Elsa sigue durmiendo?"

"Como un tronco" Conteste riendo.  
"¿Como están las cosas entre ustedes dos?"  
"Están... bien. Ujum, estamos bien" Asentí mientras caminaba a la puerta de la cocina, de regreso a mi habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa planeaba escaparse al recordar el tierno beso que nos habíamos dado una hora atrás.  
"Había una pregunta que quería hacerte, siempre se me iba de largo, pero ahora que te tengo aquí tal vez puedas contestarla. Hay una chica... Aurora" Pare en seco en el marco de la puerta antes de salir de la cocina. "Tu hermano me dijo que pertenece al grupo de porristas ¿Es eso cierto?"  
"Ella es la capitana del equipo... ¿Porque la pregunta?" Dije volteando mi cuerpo 180 grados.  
"Ah bueno, Kris me dijo que ellas, Aurora y Elsa, estaban saliendo" Respondió mi madre mientras tomaba su tasa de té y le daba un sorbido. "Pero cuando hable con Elsa, el día en que se quedó a cenar, me confeso que estaba interesada en alguien más" Okay... "Quería saber si sabes de quién se trata" Sonrió.  
"Yo no... no tengo idea..." Respondí mirando a mi madre.  
"¿Sabes algo tesoro? Identificar cuando tus hijos mienten o saben algo que tú no es parte de ser madre" Dijo ella sonriendo. "Así que te preguntare por última vez ¿Sabes de quien se trata?"  
"Tal... ¿Vez?"  
"Anna..." Mamá ladeo la cabeza.  
"¿Q-que?"  
"¿Segura?" Insistió levantando una ceja.  
Suspiré. "Vale, creo que soy yo."  
"Eso es lo que quería escuchar" Dijo sonriendo.  
"¿Porque la pregunta?"  
"Quería saber que sientes tú por ella"  
"Yo ¿Por Elsa?" Apunte con mi dedo índice el piso de arriba.  
"Ujum..." Tomo un largo sorbo de su te.  
"Nada ¿Que podría sentir por ella?"  
"Ah no lo sé, por algo te pregunto" Alzo los hombros.  
"Que... ¿Que sabes que yo no?" Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.  
"Pues no se ¿Que sabes tú que yo no sepa?" Alzo lo hombros.  
"Yo pregunté primero"  
Mamá rió. "Nada tesoro, son solo preguntas" Argumento tomando un paquete de galletas de la alacena. "¿Qué tal la cita con Hans?"  
Suspire. "Horrible" Respondí bajando la mirada. "Discutimos, por eso llegué temprano de la feria"  
Le dio un sorbo a su te. "No me gusta verte triste, y mucho menos si es por causa de ese chico"  
"No te cae bien ¿No es así?"  
"No negaré que algo en el no me gusta y nunca me gustó desde la vez que nos los presentaste a tu padre y a mi. Suele ser poco respetuoso y caballero, lo he visto un par de veces agarrándote el trasero cuando están aquí sin ningún tipo de reparo" Abrí los ojos como platos. "Y tu padre me conto que ni se tomó el tiempo de salir de su auto para abrirte la puerta, mucho menos saludarte" Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero… ahora que te he visto con Elsa…" Sonrió. "Pienso qué tal vez ella y tú harían una linda pareja" Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Considero que te hemos criado de la mejor manera posible cielo, sin discriminación, amor es amor en todas las formas y maneras que venga." Asintió. "Antes, tu padre y yo pensábamos que... algún día, tal vez con algunos años más ustedes dos serían inseparables, solían ser tan... tiernas e inocentes cuando eran pequeñas, se miraban con amor, admiración y alegría a pesar de su tan corta edad. Pero luego... todo se detuvo, ambas se separaron por un tiempo, luego apareció Hans y lo demás fue historia..."  
"¿Estás queriendo decir que debería salir con Elsa?" Alce una ceja.  
"No no, no tesoro, tú eliges con quien estar, esa decisión es totalmente tuya. Solo era un comentario. Pero es que a Elsa le gustas tanto desde hace muchísimo tiempo y..."  
"¿Que?" Pregunte cortando su oración. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión que acaba de salir de su boca sin permiso.  
"Nada." Dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba su taza y se disponía a salir de la cocina.  
"¡Mamá! ¡Te he escuchado! ¡Ven aquí y no huyas!"  
"Yo no he dicho nada." Dijo mientras caminaba a paso rápido por el segundo piso.  
"¡Claro que si!"  
"¡Buenas noches cielo!" Se despidió cerrando la puerta de su habitación en mi cara.  
"¡Ah vamos! ¡Mamá! ¡No es justo!"  
"¡No te conozco! ¡Aléjate de mi cuarto!"  
"¡Me debes una explicación!" Grite por última vez mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. "¡Y tendrás que dármela mañana!"

¿Le gusto a Elsa? Esa había sido una de sus confesiones cuando se encontraba en estado de ebriedad en su propia fiesta. No me habida dado explicaciones, solo lo dijo, como si cualquier persona a tu alrededor te dijera que estaba enamorada de ti porque ya. Y estaba segura al 100% segura de que mi madre no había estado allí en ese momento. ¿Qué sabia ella que yo no?

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación en conjunto con el pestillo, Elsa tendría serios problemas si Kristoff llegaba y se le ocurría ingresar a mi habitación para robarme dulces de madrugada. Apague el televisor para que mi habitación se alumbrara con la leve luz de los adornos que decoraban los alrededores de mi cama. Tome la manta y me adentre en ella, abrigándome con el caliente cuerpo de Elsa frente mío, embriagándome con el agradable olor a menta que la rubia y el muñeco de nieve encima de mi mesa de noche emanaban. Automáticamente un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a su dueña, su fría nariz hizo contacto con el caliente mi nariz, generándome pequeños escalofríos en lo largo de mi cuerpo. Sonreí mientras posaba mi mano en su mejilla y le daba leves caricias, pues sabía que esa era una manera efectiva de lograr que la rubia se quedara profundamente dormida. Continúe con aquella acción hasta que mis parpados comenzaron a vencer y mis ojos lentamente se cerraban, pero entonces mi teléfono vibro a mis espaldas.

Una foto en la que Hans y yo aparecíamos abrazados alertaba que tenía una llamada entrante de él.

Tome el teléfono y me quede mirando la pantalla, pero me detuve antes de presionar el botón verde. Mi mirada se dirigió a Elsa. Seguía dormida, con la diferencia de que una linda sonrisa se encontraba ahora formada en su rostro.

"Anna…" Susurro en sueños, forzando su agarre en mi cintura para que no me alejara de ella.

Sonreí mientras mantenía apretado el botón de apagado de mi teléfono, para después acurrucarme al lado de Elsa y atreverme a darle un leve beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches, mi ángel."

* * *

 ** _Moriré de ternura. Ya hacía falta maldita sea._**

 ** _¿Ustedes también se derritieron con este capítulo?_**

 ** _Cambiando de tema, les había comentado que tenía pensado escribir otro fic después de este ¿Verdad? Pues, analizando un poco las cosas me di cuenta que no he encontrado ninguna historia de este fandom basada en la Bella y la Bestia (Si es que lo hay pásenme el dato, par favaaaar). Y me puse a pensar en que tal si en el próximo proyecto que tengo en mente lo baso en esa historia, pero luego me acorde que se supone que la Bella y la Bestia está basado en años de años atrás, por lo que se requiere un nivel de redacción mas ¿Coloquial? ¿Formal? Corríjanme si estoy mal, pero yo considero que no tengo tal nivel de escritura. Peeeeero, luego me acorde que había una película basada en lo mismo, con la diferencia de que esta pasaba en el mundo actual (El encanto de la bestia, no sé si la hayan visto) lo que sería más sencillo para mí al momento de escribir. Entoooonces estoy aquí para pedir opiniones ¿Qué dicen? ¿Valdría la pena?_**

 ** _Sobre los comentarios:_**

 ** _AkaneSodi:_** ** _¡Me encanta que te encante! Gracias a ti por leer :D_**

 ** _Yomi Lovesyuri:_** ** _HAHAHAHAHA ¡Eeepa tu dijiste ya! Naaa Kristoff no tiene porque saber nada, aunque aún no tengo claro de como demonios se va a enterar… pero lo hareos interesante :'D_**

 ** _RenaNiemand:_** ** _¡Gracias por la idea del chantaje! Esa parte va dedicada para ti hahahahaha. Pues si, yo también me hubiese quedado en plan 'Ahora que mieeeerda hago' sabiendo que media escuela está a un piso de distancia tuyo, es fuerte, Elsa se pasó de mala persona para hacer eso, pero lo bueno de esto es que ha quedado arreglado :D .Sobre lo del vino, pues si que le tengo aguante, mi familia es amante del vino así que… no me queda de otra. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**

 ** _ANONIMOUS07_** ** _: Te agradezco un montón el que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Yo prometo seguir sorprendiéndote y construyendo este fic con un poco de comedia, dulzura y erotismo si tu prometes seguir comentado ;) ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Alondra Scarlett:_** ** _Hahahahaha esa referencia del niño de los increíbles me hizo reír muchísimo. Un gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera. ¡Larga vida al fandom! Nos estamos leyendo ;)_**

 ** _VSATGPFAN88:_** ** _¡Cara e' tabla! HAHAHAHAHA hacía tiempo que no escuchaba eso, me has hecho reír. Pero tienes toda la razón, el amor te vuelve idiota a niveles impresionantes, pero bueee, Elsa tendrá que aprender a la mala para darse cuenta en el lio que se está metiendo. Sobre tu predicción de lo que pasaría más adelante cuando la escuela se entere de todo; ¿Me estas leyendo la mente verdad? Hahahahaha, ya que, pensare en algo. Ahora, vamos a poner de cabeza a Twitter con el hashtag #AuroraDeservesBetter :'D_**

 ** _Elizabeth von Lahnstein:_** ** _¡Que mande el pack! ¡Que mande el pack! HAHAHAHAHA Ya veremos si hago que Elsa admita que le gusta coger hahahaha. Si si, ya habrá algún capitulo en el que Elsa tenga que confrontarle a Anna sobre el tema "Yo puedo hacer mi desmadre, pero tú no". Eso si, de hecho._**

 ** _PD: Mándame un mensaje respecto a ese material de inspiración hahahahaha te lo agradecería un montón._**

 ** _LaMafer:_** ** _Heeeey harás que me sonroje con tu comentario hahahahaha. Oh pero claro que amaras el drama que viene y si te hare llorar pues no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no. Quién sabe… Muchas gracias por estar aquí, nos estamos leyendo. ¡No dejes de comentar! Un super abrazo :)_**

 ** _Meyo:_** ** _Y por fin, los momentos pastelosos han dado inicio con este capítulo. Casi al final lo sé, pero considero que fue muy tierno, espero que haya gustado :) Que genial el que te hayas ido a descansar bien después de leer este cap, gracias por estar aquí, un abrazote :D_**

 ** _Christt:_** ** _Y yo empezare preguntado un ¿Cómo estás? Hahahahahaha eeeepa, yo sé que me has extrañado, no lo niegues :P Oye que cruel ¿Como vas a reírte de la desesperación de la pobre chica? Hahahahaha. También la pensé mucho al momento de escribir la última parte del cap anterior, no sabía si debía dejar que Meg las descubriera o no, pero tenía taaantas ganas de jugar con eso, que a ambas las molestaran por el lio que llevan juntas. El que Meg se enterara me iba a ayudar con eso como ya lo viste en este cap. ¡Tráiganme una cerveza corona bien helada y veras como saco un nuevo capítulo en una hora! No mentira, me he demorado una semana escribiendo este a punta de chocolate :'D ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**

 ** _Ritsuki Kurusawi:_** ** _¡Aquí está la conti! Espero que te haga gustado, gracias por leer :D_**

 ** _PeachJO:_** ** _Oh muchas gracias, un gusto que te haya gustado. Saludos para ti también :)_**

 ** _KaruMi:_** ** _¡Aquí está aquí está aquí estaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado :D_**

 ** _Sam:_** ** _Ah no no, no está en mis planes el dejar este fic a medias, no no no. De que lo termino lo termino, así me demore la vida en hacerlo. Soy de Perú :D y si deseas podemos hablar por los mensajes privados, no hay problema :)_**

 ** _¡Y eso fue todo! ¡Fueron bastante comentarios eh! Sigan así, con las ideas y buenos ánimos, me ayudan bastante a construir esta historia._**

 ** _¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡L-476 out!_**


	14. Capítulo 13

**_¡Buenos días/ tardes/ noches mi querido fandom!_**

 ** _Antes de que me manden al carajo, tengo una buena justificación de mi desaparición repentina, la cual explicaré terminando el cap. Solo quiero que sepan que no pienso abandonar esta historia, podemos pasar 10 años aquí, pero de que la termino, la termino._**

 ** _No los molesto más, ha sido mucho tiempo de espera y enserio ansío que este capítulo valga la pena por toda la espera._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir aquí._**

 ** _Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa._**

 ** _Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(_**

 ** _Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen :'(_**

 ** _¿Imaginación? Esa si me pertenece ;)_**

* * *

Desperté cuando mi alarma mental indicaba que ya era hora de comenzar el día. Nunca había dormido tan plácidamente desde hacía tiempo, sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente descansado, como si hubiera dormido una semana entera. Y aquel olor a flores que emanaba en mis orificios nasales ayudaba a que me relajara mucho más. Pero entonces unos leves movimientos entre mis brazos me obligaron abrir los ojos.

Me encontré con una pared llena de dibujos, paisajes, bosques, personas, dibujos abstractos, de todo tipo. Había un dibujo a color el cual pude identificar como Kristoff en pleno bateo, otro de Olaf apoyando ambas manos en su bate, teniendo el artefacto de madera como su punto de gravedad. Otro de los dibujos mostraba a Rapunzel junto a Flynn en lo que parecía ser una heladería, ambos se encontraban abrazados mientras reían.

Pare de detallar los dibujos cuando un leve susurro que no pude identificar se escuchó delante mío. Había estado tan metida mirando aquellas obras de arte que no repare en que tenía a Anna abrazada a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su tranquila respiración en mi cuello, logrando que mis vellos se erizaran al sentir el contacto de su tibia respiración.

Entonces comencé a recordarlo todo, era Sábado por la mañana, la feria había sido ayer, le había regalado un muñeco de nieve con el cual había quedado más que encantada, luego estaba la invitación de ver una película, los abrazos, los besos y luego… no recuerdo más, apenas que… me hubiera quedado dormida, que es lo más lógico si estoy durmiendo con ella en su cama…

"Hey" Dijo Anna mientras se estiraba en la cama, aún en mis brazos, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Hey" Sonreí. "Buenos días"

"Buenos días" Soltó en una risa.

"¿Podría… preguntar como llegue aquí?"

"Oh… te quedaste dormida, estábamos viendo Monsters University y… caíste dormida a media película" Respondió abrazándome más a su cuerpo.

Anna de buen humor por la mañana es la mejor Anna que puede existir, para este punto me encontraba bastante sorprendida del que no me hubiera alejado de su cuerpo, si no acercado a su gusto y comodidad, lo cual me encantaba.

Habíamos pasado una noche totalmente maravillosa hasta el punto el cual yo recordaba, todo a nuestro alrededor había sido totalmente tierno, nos habíamos tratado como una pareja, una pareja real, sin preocupaciones, ni miedos, nada, solo… nosotras, nosotras y nadie más.

"No pareces pesada a simple vista, pero vaya que lo eres" Completó.

"¿Me cargaste?" Pregunte extrañada.

"No no, no hubiera podido, solo maniobre un poco con tu cuerpo para lograr echarte y ahm… golpee tu cabeza en el… proceso"

"¿Golpeaste mi cabeza?" Pregunte riendo.

"¡Fue casual! ¡Lo juro!" Dijo riendo, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, solté una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la suya en mi piel.

"Está bien" Rei. "Sigo viva ¿No es así?" Ella estuvo a punto de responder, pero el característico sonido de un estomago crujiendo la interrumpió. "¿Eso fue tu estómago?" Pregunte riendo mientras acariciaba su espalda baja encima de su polo.

"Tengo hambre..." Respondió en un susurro.

"Hay que levantarnos, te prepararé el desayuno ¿Que dices?"

"¿Y qué hay de Kristoff?" Preguntó acomodándose otra vez en la cama.

"Pues... tendrás el papel de carnada, anda a su cuarto y fíjate si sigue durmiendo. Si lo está bajamos tranquilas y... ¿Tus padres saldrán de viaje hoy verdad?" Pregunte, pero Anna jamás contesto. "¿Anna?" Pregunté por segunda vez, recibí un ronquido como respuesta. "Anna" Dije en voz divertida, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Estoy despierta" Dijo riendo.

"¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?" Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor de su cabello lentamente.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto extrañada.

"Olfateo tu cabello"

"¿Por...que?"

"Me gusta cómo huele, lo grabo en mi memoria"

"Elsa..." Soltó en una pequeña risa.

"¿Que?" Pregunte sonriendo.

"Vamos por ese desayuno que prometiste, Frost" Dijo mientras se despegaba de mi abrazo. "Luego hablaremos de tus extrañas manías de oler el cabello de otras personas" Rio mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y dejaba un casto beso en mis labios antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al baño.

Definitivamente Anna de buen humor por la mañana es la mejor.

.

Y allí estábamos, en la cocina a las 8:30 de la mañana, conmigo preparándole el desayuno y Anna observándome desde la mesa de centro. Resulto que Kristoff se encontraba totalmente dormido, y con totalmente, hablo de que totalmente, estaba dormido como tronco. Los señores Summers tampoco se encontraban en casa, tal vez habían salido por unas compras o por algo que resultaba necesario, que fue exactamente lo que hicieron después de encontrar una nota en la cocina con la firma del matrimonio.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál será el desayuno del día?" Pregunto Anna, apoyado su codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano.

"Panqueques, vi que tienes Nutella en la alacena, así que serán panqueques con Nutella y en vista de cómo está el clima fuera el día de hoy, tal vez una tasa de chocolate caliente este bien" Le sonreí. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo" Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Panqueques con Nutella y chocolate caliente saliendo en unos segundos"

Llevaba tal vez unos 20 minutos friendo los panqueques, pues me había demorado unos 15 minutos en hacer la mezcla perfecta, quería empeñarme en que el desayuno terminara impecable.

"¿Elsa?" Pregunto, haciendo que levantara mi vista de la sartén y la posara en ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Quiero... darte las gracias por… el detalle del muñeco y… por haberte quedado conmigo ayer" Dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa realmente sincera. "Sonará raro, puede que ni me creas, pero…" Río. "Fue lindo… pasar la noche contigo"

Estaba de mas decir que no esperaba dichas palabras. Anna no había sido amable conmigo desde hacia tiempo, ninguna de las palabras que me dirigía contenían un _'gracias' 'lindo'_ o _'pasar la noche contigo'_ , siempre eran palabas cortas y sin interés. Pero ahora… sentí mi corazón latir con rapidez de tan solo saber, de tan solo pensar, que mi presencia comenzaba a ser grata y agradable para ella otra vez.

De pesar que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas podían regresar a cómo eran antes.

"Fue un placer, copo de nieve" Sonreí. "Todo con tal de verte sonreír"

Anna sonrió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y estaba a unos 3 metros de distancia de mí, iba a acercarse, pero el timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que detuviera sus pasos.

"Tranquila, yo me encargo" Respondió sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña pantalla que permitía identificar quien se encontraba fuera. "Dame un segundo." Dijo rápidamente, saliendo con un rostro neutro de la cocina. Escuche un par de pasos más y luego la puerta principal abrirse. Apague la flama. "¿Hans? ¿Que estas...?"

"Anna yo... quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ayer..." Suspiró. "Yo… te estuve llamando, pero no contestabas el teléfono, llamé a Rapunzel, me dijo que tal vez estabas descansando, después de llamarme imbécil varias veces, claro." Hizo una breve pausa. "El punto es, que no debí tratarte así, pero es que estaba tan frustrado... no logro impresionar a mi padre en nada de lo que hago en la pasantía, no hay día en que no me compare con el trabajo de mis hermanos y desprecie al mío y es tan... molesto, siento que no sirvo para nada..." Pude escuchar que la voz de Hans se quebraba mientras hablaba. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. "Lo siento cielo, no merecías que te tratara de esa forma…"

"Está bien amor, solo... olvidémonos de lo qué pasó ¿Sí? Por favor" Dijo Anna, con una voz pacifica, tranquilizadora. Llena de cariño.

La misma voz con la que me había hablado minutos atrás.

"O-Okay" Suspiró. "Lo siento cielo… de verdad lo siento…"

"Está bien, está bien ¿Sí?"

"Hey..." Hans sorbio su nariz. "¿Qué… que dices si te invito a desayunar?"

"¿A d-desayunar?"

"¡Claro!"

"Yo... eh..."

"Si quieres podemos ir a la cocina y puedo..."

"¡NO!" Dijo Anna con fuerza en su voz. "Uhm... está bien, dame unos... 15 minutos para cambiarme"

"Te esperaré en el auto" Dijo Hans, para después escuchar el sonido de sus labios haciendo contacto.

Regrese mi vista a la sartén, y luego al plato con los demás panqueques que ya había terminado de cocinar, con el pote de Nutella al costado y las tabletas de chocolate caliente junto a la tasa ya preparada, pues sabia y era consciente de que ella no desayunaría conmigo.

Otra vez.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado ayer? ¿Por qué habían discutido? ¿Era esa la razón del porque Anna se fue temprano de la feria y decidió quedarse en casa? ¿Qué le había hecho Hans?

Anna entro a la cocina con la vista en el suelo y las manos juntas.

"Elsa..."

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Sonreí con los labios. "Lo dejaré en el cuarto de Kristoff, lo más probable es que se levante con un hambre monstruoso" Rei.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Claro" Asentí. "¿Cuándo no lo estoy?" Dije sonriendo.

"¿Te… quedarás?"

"No lo sé... tal vez pase la mañana con Kris por si se levanta temprano, tus padres parten hoy de viaje ¿Verdad?"

"Si"

"Entonces me verás más tarde" Sonreí.

"Yo..."

"Está bien" Respondí tomando sus brazos entre mis manos. "Te veo después" Le sonreí depositando un beso en su mejilla y, posteriormente saliendo de la cocina, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Kristoff con la bandeja.

"Te… te debo un desayuno ¿Está bien?" Dijo detrás mío, haciéndome voltear antes de subir el primer peldaño.

"Claro que si" Sonreí, antes de regresar mi vista a las escaleras y comenzar a subir.

.

Había decidido salir de la casa de los Summers a la media hora después de estar sentada en el mueble color marrón dentro de la habitación de Kristoff, pues sabía que el rubio no se levantaría hasta el mediodía y mucho más si era consciente que no teníamos entrenamiento esa mañana.

En estos momentos me encontraba frente a una puerta de roble color marrón oscuro, una puerta bastante grande a diferencia de las demás, aparte de tener un diseño que desencajaba con las demás casas del vecindario, antigua, pero totalmente bella a la vista. Pero tenía lógica, el señor Dunbroch era del tamaño de un oso y, por la historia que Mérida me conto, esa puerta había sido uno de los tantos regalos de una loca anciana talladora de madera que su padre había conocido en uno de sus viajes.

"¡Oh Elsa cielo! Ven aquí" Dijo la madre de Mérida mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

"Buenos días señora Dunbroch, espero no molestar a esta hora..." Sonreí mientras respondía su abrazo.

"Ah cariño ¡Claro que no! Pasa pasa"

Lo primero que una persona podía percibir de la casa de Mérida, era sin duda lo acogedora que esta es. Desde los candelabros en el techo alto, hasta los grandes sofás que, según las historias que el señor Dunbroch nos contaba frente a la chimenea en la sala, fueron hechos con la piel de osos salvajes que amenazaban con quitarle la vida en algunas cuantas expediciones, y claro, ni hablar del famoso Mordu, el oso gigante que casi le quita una pierna y que ahora era una bonita estatua disecada en una esquina de la casa.

"Mérida está durmiendo ahora, ayer se quedaron hasta tarde viendo películas en su cuarto con los demás chicos. Jack también está arriba" Perfecto. "Suerte despertando a la guerrera"

"Oh gracias, necesitaré toda la suerte del mundo" Rei.

Me adentre a la casa mientras la señora Dunbroch soltaba una pequeña risa y, probablemente, regresaba a sentarse sobre su silla mecedora a continuar con los bonitos bordados que adornaban las paredes de la casa. Después de subir las escaleras y tomar la manija de la puerta decorada con una diana de tiro al blanco y varias flechas imantadas al centro de esta, me dispuse a entrar.

Lo primero que vi fue una cama con adornos finos de madera con las sabanas desordenadas y una gran cantidad de cabello rizado color rojo a los lados de las almohadas, Mérida estaba totalmente dormida, y ni hablar de Jack, que se encontraba durmiendo en una posición bastante extraña en el pequeño mueble marrón con una de las abultadas almohadas de Mérida abrazada a su cuerpo.

Entre al dormitorio, solo para escuchar un audible "crunch" al momento de dar el primer paso. Había un bowl de papas fritas tirado en el piso, junto con algunos vasos de quien sabe que descansando en el piso también, algunos con la mitad de contenido y otros vacíos. Tomé todos los que pude, principalmente los que estaban llenos, y los deje encima del largo escritorio en la esquina de la habitación. Me acerqué a Mérida y sacudí levemente su hombro para despertarla.

"Hey Mer" Recibí un gruñido en respuesta. "Vamos, son las 9:45…"

No llegue a terminar la oración, pues rápidamente la pelirroja efectuó una llave al estilo lucha libre contra mi brazo, haciéndome dar una vuelta de 180° para después dejarme boca abajo encima de la cama y presionar su rodilla contra mi espalda con fuerza. Escuche como su flecha hacia tensión con su arco detrás de mi cabeza.

"¡Eh! ¡Vale vale! ¡Perdón! ¡Soy yo!" Dije en voz alta, con mi cara totalmente pegada a la cama.

"¡Por un demonio Elsa!" Respondió una Mérida alterada quitando su peso encima mío. "¡Estuve a punto de cruzarte un ojo!"

"Dios... mi brazo" Dije moviendo aquella parte de mi cuerpo con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro aun recostada en su cama.

"Shh... shh shh shh" Escuche frente a mí. En el sofá, Jack continuaba durmiendo mientras movía su mano en busca de hacernos callar. "Silencio"

Me pare de la cama ayudándome con uno de mis brazos y busque algo que me sirviera en el escritorio de Mérida, un vaso a la mitad de, lo que esperaba, fuese agua. Lo tome y se lo tire en la cara. "¡Carajo!" Jack me miró con la cara somnolienta. "¡Maldita sea Frost! ¡Déjame dormir!"

"¡Son las 9:50 de la mañana Jack! ¡Ya levántate!" Respondí.

"Tu madre en calzones, déjame dormir" Dijo tapándose por completo con la colcha que había elegido para taparse por la noche. Tomé mi teléfono e hice soñar una alarma con el volumen máximo en su oído. "¡Por la...!"

"¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO JACK!" Escuché gritar a la señora Dunbroch desde el primer piso.

"Cómo demonios es que escuchar todo..." Dijo el peliblanco en un susurro.

"Ella todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, a estas alturas no deberías sorprenderte" Respondió Mérida sentada en su cama, adormilada.

"¿Hasta qué hora se quedaron ayer?"

"Creo que... hasta las 3, tal vez un poco más" Respondió la pelirroja. "Oye... Algo se me está perdiendo"

"¿Algo se te está perdiendo?" Pregunte. "Ah claro, tu cerebro, se ha quedado en tu almohada" Dije riendo.

"Enserio estás haciendo que reconsidere el cruzarte el ojo con esa flecha..." Dijo mientras trataba de arreglar su despeinado cabello. "Ah sí claro, ¿A dónde demonios fuiste ayer? Dijiste que dejarías algo en tu casa y volverías" Soltó entre un bostezo. "Solo dejaste un mensaje y desapareciste"

"Ahm..."

"Ese ahm quiere decir que no fuiste a casa" Respondió Jack mientras se estiraba en el sofá. "¿A quién te tiraste? ¿Aurora o Anna?"

"¡Jack!"

"¿Que? Sabes que es verdad"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿O te tiraste a las dos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, mientras me ofrecía su puño.

"No, idiota" Dije dándole un zape al lado de su cabeza.

"Di todo lo que quieras. Yo sé que es tu fantasía más loca" Respondió pasando al baño en la habitación de Mérida mientras se estiraba como un gato en el camino.

"¿Qué hiciste Els?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Me quedé con Anna" Respondí alzando los hombros.

"¿Entonces si te la tiraste?" Pregunto desde el baño.

"¡Ah vamos! ¿¡No sabes cerrar la puerta!?" Exclamé dando media vuelta.

"Tenemos lo mismo aquí abajo ¿Que te asusta?" Masajee el puente de mi nariz.

"¿Porque fuiste donde Anna?"

"Tenía que entregarle algo"

"La caja, tú tenías una caja" Respondió Mérida chasqueando sus dedos. "¿Que tenía dentro?"

"Un muñeco que... ella quería, lo había estado viendo un buen rato cuando paseábamos por la feria"

"Le regalaste un muñeco" Dijo Merida a voz seca, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Ujum, ella me ofreció el... quedarme a ver una película con ella"

"¿Una película? ¿Anna te ofreció ver una película? ¿Juntas?"

"Okay, debo confesar que al principio pensé que había gato encerrado, igual que la primera vez que se apareció en mi puerta con la pizza y las películas. Pero cuando busco la película y me invitó a sentarme en su cama con ella con el control del DVD en mano... pensé que enserio quería ver la película, no planeaba algo más. Y así fue" Asentí. "Vimos la película, ella se comió una barra de Oakens en 1 minuto y le invite la mía. Después..." Sonreí. "Nos acurrucamos y... nos besamos"

"¿Porque nada de eso me cuadra?" Preguntó Jack saliendo del baño.

"¿No cuadra?"

"No cuadra ¿Porque sería amable contigo? Después de lo qué pasó con Meg no ha hablado contigo y de la nada ¡Pum! ¡Anna tierna aparece!"

"Tal vez lo hizo como una forma de agradecimiento por el peluche" Contestó Mérida.

"¿No se suponía que éramos Team Aurora?"

"Hey, dije que había posibilidades de que cambiara de bando, nunca confirme nada"

"Deshonor, deshonor para toda tu familia" Dijo Jack negando con su cabeza.

"¿Como hicieron con Kristoff?"

"No lo sé" Respondí. "Me quede dormida a mitad de película, estaba cansada. No tengo idea de la hora en la que Kristoff llegó, pero cuando nos levantamos a la mañana la puerta tenía seguro"

"¿Durmieron juntas toda la noche? ¿Y no intentaste nada?" Preguntó Jack. "Els estás empezando a decepcionarme"

"Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ella?" Mérida ladeo su cabeza.

"Pues... bajamos a la cocina y le estaba preparando el desayuno, pero Hans llego y se empezó a disculpar con ella respecto a algo, no tengo idea de qué, pero puedo jurar que Hans estaba por romper a llorar"

"¿Westerguard?"

Asentí. "Anna lo disculpó y el la invito a desayunar fuera. Ella fue con él." Alce mis hombros.

"¿Trajiste el desayuno? Muero de hambre" Dijo Jack estirándose.

"Lo deje en el cuarto de Kris. Planeaba salir a desayunar con ustedes. Los señores Summers parten de viaje en la tarde, debo ir a despedirlos después."

"Primero que nada, tengo flojera, no pienso salir de casa" Dijo Mérida. "Pero desayunemos aquí, mamá debe estar preparando algo y con mucha más razón si tú estás aquí" Dijo señalándome.

"Tengo un encanto inexplicable con las madres de mis amigos" Reí.

"Cállate Frost." Dio Mérida riendo.

.

La señora Dunbroch había preparado todo un buffet como desayuno. Podías encontrar de todo en la mesa. Jugo de naranja recién hecho, un sinfín de infusiones, panqueques, waffles, miel, mermelada, chocolate, galletas recién salidas del horno, todo. En esa mesa había todo.

Mérida estaba sentada a mi lado derecho, mientras Jack se sentó en la silla frente nuestro.

"Oye Jack, no creo que sea una buena idea el juntar jugo de naranja con chocolate caliente amigo" Dije señalando la tasa y el vaso frente a él.

Jack había escogido todo lo que comería y tal parecía que el chico moría de hambre. Había tomado algo de cada cosa que se encontraba al centro de la mesa; un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de chocolate caliente con una porción extra, waffles con miel, panqueques con mermelada, una media docena de galletas con chipas de chocolate, un bowl con yogurt y cereal y unos tres panecillos preparados por la madre de Mérida.

"Oh Els, a este punto de nuestra amistad, deberías saber que mi estómago es inmune a cualquier combinación de alimentos. Créeme, esta belleza lo aguanta todo" Dijo mientras señalaba su rostro y me sonreía.

Mérida y yo solo pudimos reír y comenzar a desayunar.

"Oh por cierto, no puedo evitar el dejar pasar lo extremadamente amorosa que estaba Aurora contigo ayer" Dijo Jack con un intento de sonrisa, metiendo la cuchara con cereal y yogurt a su boca. "Y esos acaramelados '¿Vamos por unos helados cariño?' O esos '¡Babe! ¡Vayamos a ese juego!'"

 ** _Flashback, Jueves 8am._**

 ** _"Es que enserio no lo entiendo, ni siquiera es posible" Dijo Olaf._**

 ** _"Pero existen pocas posibilidades de que si sea posible" Respondió Kristoff golpeando con su hombro a Olaf._**

 ** _"¡¿Pero cómo?! No hay mucha lógica"_**

 ** _"Si la hay, Olaf. Podrías llegar al nivel 584 en Call Of Duty siempre y cuando te quedes jugando todos los días 24 horas" Respondí riendo. "Los veo en clase" Dije mientras me desviaba del camino que compartíamos camino al laboratorio de química._**

 ** _"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Kristoff parando su paso._**

 ** _"Deje el libro de química en mi casillero, iré a sacarlo y les daré el alcance"_**

 ** _"Cierto química, tengo el cuaderno en mi casillero también" Dijo Jack rascando su cuello. "Los vemos después chicos"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Vale, nos vemos luego" Contesto Olaf siguiendo el camino con Kristoff._**

 ** _Jack y yo caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pues aun teníamos 15 minutos antes de que el timbre de cambio de hora sonara, el llegar tarde a clases sin una justificación implicaba el que nos restaran puntos en la materia y eso era algo que no me podía permitir, mucho menos Jack, teniendo en cuenta las calificaciones que manejaba en la materia._**

 ** _"Eh ¿Has escuchado ese rumor sobre que la subdirectora es inmortal?" Pregunto Jack a mi lado._**

 ** _"¿La subdirectora Yzma? ¿Inmortal?" Rei mientras lo miraba._**

 ** _"Lo juro."_**

 ** _"¿Que clase loca teoría es esa?" Pregunte riendo._**

 ** _"Estaba hablando con Peter y Flynn hace un par de días mientras caminábamos a la oficina del director Disney, nos había citado en su oficina por el tema de las rodajas de jamón con mostaza en el techo del baño, y por un segundo nos vimos interesados en darle un vistazo a una de las tantas vitrinas que tiene los pasillos, ya sabes, esas con los trofeos, medallas, camisetas y fotos. Bien, había una foto en blanco y negro, Yzma estaba allí. Las cámaras a blanco y negro son prehistóricas y lo sabes"_**

 ** _"Jack, las cámaras digitales fueron construidas en... 19...72, 1972, hace... 45 años atrás, no hay nada fuera de los normal"_**

 ** _"No habría nada fuera de lo normal si no luciera igual a cómo está ahora. Els revise la foto con una lupa, tenía las mismas arrugas bajo sus ojos"_**

 ** _"Eso no dice nada"_**

 ** _"¿¡Como que no dice nada!? ¡Claro que dice algo! Hay algunos que aseguran que fabrica pócimas para mantener su imagen, es por eso que a la profesora Úrsula siempre le faltan distintas sustancias en los laboratorios"_**

 ** _Acabábamos de llegar a mi casillero, el de Jack estaba pasando el siguiente pasillo así que, comunicándonos telepáticamente, decidimos pasar primero por el mío y al final por el de él._**

 ** _"Otra teoría; nadie, completamente nadie, sabe la edad que tiene"_**

 ** _"Es absolutamente tonto Jack, enserio" Respondí negando con mi cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro._**

 ** _"¡Ah vamos! No es tonto, es totalmente razonable, nadie sabe ni la edad que tiene. Cuando es su cumpleaños y los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para organizar una pequeña reunión en su nombre, colocan un signo de interrogación encima del pastel en vez de colocar el número de años que cumple"_**

 ** _"Tal vez lo hacen por respeto, hay personas a las que no les gusta comentar su edad"_**

 ** _"¡Claro que no! ¡Es porque está viva desde que los dinosaurios habitaban la tierra! ¿Acaso no has visto a la mujer? Parece de otro..."_**

 ** _"¡Elsa!" Gritó una melodiosa voz, interrumpiendo que lo él peliblanco estaba por decir._**

 ** _"Hey, bomba sexy a la vista" Dijo Jack a mi lado._**

 ** _"Ah cállate" Respondí dándole un zape e_** ** _n la cabeza._**

 ** _"Buenas tardes" Saludo Aurora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, abrazando uno de sus cuadernos a su cuerpo._**

 ** _"Buenas tardes Aurora" Sonreí._**

 ** _"Hola Jack" Saludo mirando a mi amigo._**

 ** _"Hola solecito" Respondió sonriendo. "Te veo luego" Dijo con una sonrisa palmeando mi hombro._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Jack te llamo solecito?" Pregunte en voz graciosa una vez que Jack se fue._**

 ** _"_** ** _Prefiero que me llame solecito a que ricitos de oro" Respondió con una sonrisa._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Ricitos de oro?" Pregunte riendo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Te sorprendería el saber todos los apodos que Jasmine y Megara son capaces de encontrar"_**

 ** _Rei. "A ellas no se les pasa nada" Dije mientras movía la perilla de mi casillero, introduciendo la contraseña numérica de este. "No recuerdo haberte visto en la mañana ¿Puedo preguntar dónde estuviste?"_**

 ** _"Oh... nada importante, Felipe necesitaba ayuda con unos pastelillos echados a perder en la clase de cocina con el chef Kronk, pase casi todo el descanso de la mañana metida en la cocina" Soltó riendo._**

 ** _"La clase de cocina, esas valen la pena" Dije entre risas. "¿Que clase tuviste en la mañana?" Le pregunte mientras revisaba el interior de mi casillero, buscando mi libro de Química._**

 ** _"Canto, con la profesora Giselle" Respondió rápidamente. "Una de las tantas clases que también valen la pena"_**

 ** _"Totalmente de acuerdo, la profesora Giselle es un encanto de persona" Dije mientras cerraba la puerta del casillero con mi libro ahora en mano._**

 ** _"Yo ah... tenía algo que preguntarte..."_**

 ** _"Te escucho" Respondí rápidamente, pero ella no contestaba, solo me miraba y me miraba, no emitía ningún movimiento ni palabra que indicara que continuaba en el mundo de los vivos. Pero su mirada era distinta, eran de... de esas en las que te quedas admirando algo, algo que había llamado tu atención por completo, al punto de pensar que lo que había al rededor era irrelevante "¿Aurora?" Pregunte acercándome a ella, posando mis manos en sus brazos._**

 ** _"¿S-si?" Preguntó ella sacudiendo su cabeza._**

 ** _"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunte como una sonrisa en mi rostro, nunca la había visto tan distraída._**

 ** _"Oh si si, estoy bien, me fui del planeta por unos segundos, pero ya regresé" Dijo la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior mientras juntaba sus manos y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa._**

 ** _"Puedes preguntarme lo que desees Aurora" Sonreí. "Siéntete tranquila de hacerlo"_**

 ** _"Oh bueno... es más una invitación que una pregunta, a decir verdad, yo... Quería saber si... te gustaría ir a la feria... ¿Conmigo?"_**

 ** _"¿La feria?" Pregunte ladeando mi cabeza._**

 ** _"Estará en la ciudad hasta el Domingo y pensamos con las chicas de que sería genial ir en grupo, cada quien con su... pareja..."_**

 ** _"Oh..." Alce mis cejas._**

 ** _"Aunque claro que podemos ir como amigas, por supuesto, sé que lo nuestro no es nada oficial, nos estamos conociendo para que las cosas logren fluir bien entre nosotras y no quiero hacerte sentir obligada o incomoda porque..."_**

 ** _Reí, logrando que la ojivioleta parara de divagar y tomará una larga bocanada de aire. "Me encantaría ir contigo, Aurora"_**

 ** _"¿De verdad?" Pregunto alzando sus cejas._**

 ** _"¡Por supuesto! Será más que divertido, las ferias siempre lo son" Sonreí. "Y mucho más con la compañía adecuada"_**

 ** _"Eso es... tierno, cariño"_**

 ** _Tan pronto como aquel adjetivo o sobrenombre o lo que sea salió de su boca, Aurora abrió los ojos como búho y su rostro comenzó a teñirse de color carmesí._**

 ** _"Hey, me gusta eso"_**

 ** _"¿Q-Qué cosa?" Pregunto Aurora extrañada._**

 ** _"Primero que nada, me gusta cuando te sonrojas, te ves mucho más linda de lo que ya eres" Sonreí tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice, provocando que ella se sonrojara aún más. "Y segundo, ese adjetivo, cariño, suena tierno" Solté sonriendo._**

 ** _En eso, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clase sonó entre los pasadizos, comunicándole a los alumnos que debían entrar al aula antes de que las clases dieran comienzo._**

 ** _"¿Será posible que usted señorita me brinde la dicha de ser mi compañera en la clase de química el día de hoy?" Pregunte tomando el bolso color de rosado que colgaba de su hombro._**

 ** _"Probablemente Jasmine me odie por esto, pero si, será un gusto, cariño" Respondió sujetando su mano en el asa de mi brazo, mientras esta lentamente se iba resbalando hasta terminar tomando mi mano._**

 ** _Fin Flashback._**

"No es nada Jack"

"¿Que no es nada? Te llama cariño, es el tipo de sobrenombre que se ponen entre parejas" Dijo señalándome con su cuchara, sin darse cuenta que a su lado los trillizos intentaban llevarse un par de waffles de su plato.

"Es lindo que me llame así, se escucha... tierno cuando sale de sus labios" Respondí rascando mi cuello.

"¡Punto para el team Aurora!" Dijo alzando sus brazos en son de victoria, sin darse cuenta del tremendo error que acababa de cometer, pues los mellizos utilizaron su descuido para quitarle uno waffles con miel de su plato. "¡Eh! ¡Trío de pillos! ¡Devuélvanme esos waffles!" Gritó Jack en dirección a los trillizos parándose de la silla, los cuales habían desaparecido por las escaleras de la casa. El peliblanco parecía no darse cuenta de que en su espalda reposaba una pequeña hoja que decía _'patéame'_ en plumón negro.

"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que me siento orgullosa de esos niños" Dijo Mérida aguantando una risa en sus labios.

"Oh yo igual, créeme que si" Dije sonriendo, aguantando la risa también.

.

Horas habían pasado, horas en las que Jack, Mérida y yo habíamos aprovechado en conversar, recordar y reír tirados en la cama de la pelirroja.

Los momentos compartidos con ellos eran siempre los mejores, no solo por la loca y fuera de lugar manera que tenia Jack de pensar y hablar, o lo fría y calculadora que podía a llegar ser Mérida, éramos hermanos, siempre era divertido el poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, aunque estuviéramos callados, nuestras miradas podían expresar oraciones completas que el otro podía entender.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y ahora me encontraba en la casa de los Summers, pues el matrimonio tenía un viaje de negocios el cual realizar y no podía permitir el que se fueran sin despedirme de ellos. Era algo por lo cual los señores Summers me regañarían por el resto de sus vidas.

"Tranquila mamá, estaremos bien, son solo 5 días" Dijo Kristoff mientras su madre lo apretujaba en un abrazo de oso.

"Si claro, para ti es poco tiempo, para nosotros son años el no estar con nuestros bebes"

"¡Mamá!" Kristoff gritó en un susurro.

"Esta bien cariño, solo 5 días, puedo con 5 días" La señora Summers soltó a su hijo del abrazo, mientras Anna era apretujada entre los brazos de su padre.

"Y pensar que en 6 días mi princesa cumplirá 17…" Soltó el señor Summers con tristeza en su voz.

"Papá..." Soltó Anna.

"A veces quisiera achicarlos para que se quedarán como esos tiernos niños que jugaban de aquí por allá por toda la casa" Dijo la señora Summers apretujando las mejillas de Olaf después de haberle dado un largo abrazo.

"Esos días fueron los mejores" Afirmó Olaf sonriendo.

"Elsie, promete que los cuidaras" Susurró la señora Summers en mi oído en el momento en que me abrazo.

"Como siempre lo he hecho" Respondí inundándome en su abrazo, la señora Summers tenía el poder de hacer sentir mi cuerpo en paz y tranquilidad cuando la tenía cerca.

"Estaremos de vuelta en unos días, cuando menos lo piensen ya estaremos en casa" Sonrió mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros. "Ya saben que si algo llegase a suceder solo..."

"Debemos llamar a la línea de emergencia y luego a ustedes" Completaron los chicos al unísono. "Lo sabemos"

"Me parece que los chicos lo tienen claro, Gerda" Respondió el señor Summers riendo posicionándose al lado de la mujer pelirroja, habían sido muchas las veces que su esposa nos había dado indicaciones sobre qué hacer en caso de que algo grave llegase a suceder y ellos no se encontraran en casa. "Son 5 días cariño, estarán bien" Sonrió mirando en nuestra dirección. "Son buenos chicos"

"Lo se cariño" Respondió la señora Summers sonriendo. "Muy bien chicos, por el amor de Dios, CUIDENSE. No hagan travesuras, pueden traer a unos cuantos amigos a casa, PERO NADA DE FIESTAS. No quiero ver a mi casa como participe de la película esa… proyecto X o como se llame." Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta con su maleta en mano. "Hay dinero guardado ya saben dónde por si quieren pedir una pizza o lo que deseen, háganle caso a Elsa y ¡CIERREN LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL CON SEGURO ANTES DE IRSE A LA CAMA!" Exclamo saliendo por la puerta después de su esposo. "Y por favor, POR FAVOR, no me hagan abuela muy joven ¿Esta claro?"

"¡MAMÁ!" Grito Anna tapándose la cara.

"Muy bien tesoros, ¡Cuídense! ¡Los queremos a todos!" Dijo la señora por ultima vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta principal con su esposo.

"Entonces, ¿Maratón de películas en casa?" Pregunto Kristoff con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Comenzare a mandar mensajes" Respondió Olaf sacudiendo su teléfono en mano.

Olaf se la paso un buen tiempo escribiendo como loco por teléfono, mandando invitaciones por aquí y por allá a nuestros amigos mas cercanos. Kristoff caminaba por la sala dando vueltas y vueltas mientras ordenaba unas 5 cajas de pizza para acompañar las películas que veríamos ese día.

"Uhm… quiero dos de pepperoni, dos americanas, una Hawaiana también, uhm… que todas tengan un extra de queso y unas dos botellas de Sprite quedarían perfecto…"

"Iré por una botella de agua" Dije riendo mientras me paraba del sofá.

Camine descalza hacia la cocina a paso lento mientras acomodaba el sweater color azul de manga larga que llevaba puesto ese día, pues este solía remangarse en la parte posterior cuando me sentaba por un buen rato.

Al entrar a la cocina me encontré a Anna picando algunas frutas al costado del lavamanos. Llevaba unos shorts color blanco bastante pequeños, pues aquella polera de Kristoff de color rojo le quedaba tan grande al punto de poder creer que no llevaba nada cubriéndola debajo, polera con la cual combino con unas converse color crema.

"Hey" Salude con una pequeña sonrisa al momento en el que entre a la cocina en busca de la dichosa botella de agua.

"Hey" Sonrió a medias.

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunte abriendo el refrigerador.

"Ahm… ¿Bien…?" Respondió extrañada. "¿Qué tal… estas tú?"

"Bien" Respondí con una sonrisa mientras me incorporaba y cerraba la puerta con el antebrazo.

"Que… bueno"

"Uhm…" Hice una mueca. "¿Lograste solucionar... tu problema con Hans?"

"¿Problema con Hans?" Pregunto volteando a verme.

"No quiero sonar entrometida ni nada por el estilo, pero logré escuchar que te pidió perdón por algo que había hecho. Si no me equivoco estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar" Trate de justificar mientras abría la botella y apoyaba mi espalda en el refrigerador.

"Oh... si... habíamos tenido una discusión ayer, pero ya todo está bien, hablamos durante el desayuno y atamos algunos cabos sueltos" Asintió mientras regresaba la vista a la manzana a medio picar.

"Es bueno escucharlo" Sonreí.

Si claro.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué… hiciste en la mañana?" Preguntó mientras se volteaba una vez más y apoyaba su espalda baja en la mesa de mármol detrás de ella, atravesando una cuchara en la montaña de helado de chocolate y vainilla combinado con pedazos de fruta que había servido en una copa.

"Estuve en casa de Mérida con Jack. Fue una mañana-tarde bastante entretenida teniendo que lidiar con las bromas de los trillizos"

"¿Los trillizos?"

"Los hermanos menores de Mérida, ¿No has escuchado hablar de ellos?" Pregunte alzando una ceja.

"No lo recuerdo" Respondió sonriendo.

"Tienen unos 5 años tal vez, traviesos a más no poder y los mejores estrategas cuando a bromas se trata. Una vez ataron los pies de su padre a la mesa y cuando este se levantó lo hizo con todo y cena que su esposa había preparado. Cenamos pizza esa noche" Anna rió. "A la única persona que obedecen es a su madre, así que cuando ella no esta en casa… todo termina patas arriba. Aunque debo admitir que se lucieron con las bromas que le hicieron a Jack hoy" Reí.

 ** _Flashback, 1:30 de la tarde._**

 ** _"_** ** _No me lo creo ¿Cómo es que puede dormir tanto?" Pregunto Mérida mientras veía dormir a Jack, otra vez, en el centro de su cama._**

 ** _Después del desayuno y de conversar por una hora, Mérida había aprovechado que me tenía allí para darle una mano con su tarea de Física, la cual no se le daba bien. Se le daba pésimo. Pero, había maneras efectivas de lograr que no se durmiera con tal solo escuchar el enunciado del problema:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo imagina que este lanzador de proyectiles eres tú con un arco ¿Vale? Este es el profesor Facilier, de teatro. Vas a lanzar tu flecha en este ángulo y lo que queremos saber es si le darás al profesor ¿Así está mejor?"_**

 ** _En el proceso de explicación, Jack se había acomodado en la cama y se había quedado totalmente dormido. La señora Dunbroch nos había dejado pedir una pizza para almorzar en lo que ella salía al super a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, lo que nos dejaba como obligación el cuidar la casa de los trillizos._**

 ** _"_** ** _Como sea, no pienso pasarle mi tarea, solo míralo" Dijo la pelirroja regresando la vista a nuestro amigo, en lo que este volvía a acomodarse en la cama._**

 ** _"_** ** _Se que eres una princesa y yo un idiota, pero mira el lado bueno, seré tu idiota personal…" Murmuro Jack contra la almohada._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Estará soñando con Snow?" Pregunto riendo._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lo más probable, de madrugada mencionaba su nombre a cada rato" Respondió con voz resignada. "Y por la voz que tenía, se trataba de un sueño mojado" Susurro. Me tape la boca para contener la risa que pretendía escapar de mi boca, pero inmediatamente el timbre de la casa sonó. "Hey, debe ser la pizza, vamos"_**

 ** _Bajamos las escaleras y pagamos la pizza al repartidor. No había pasado ni 5 minutos en lo que regresábamos ambas riendo al cuarto, cuando escuchamos unas risitas a lo lejos y un bostezo dentro de la habitación._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Llego el almuerzo?" Pregunto un Jack somnoliento levantándose de la cama de espaldas y estirándose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Si, labrador, es curioso que si te levantes para comer, pero te importa un comino el no tener nada de la tarea de física avanza…" Dijo Mérida, pero no logro terminar su oración en lo que Jack se dio la vuelta mientras sobaba su cuello._**

 ** _Pues ahora las risitas que escuchamos subiendo las escaleras tenían sentido._**

 ** _El peliblanco tenía el maquillaje de la madre de Mérida en toda la cara. Sombra para los ojos, delineador, rizador de pestañas, base, rubor, incluso debía admitir que los trillizos habían hecho un buen trabajo con el labial color rojo que le habían colocado._**

 ** _Mérida y yo estallamos en risas._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué? No es sorpresa el que me levante despeinado para ustedes" Dijo Jack defendiéndose._**

 ** _"_** ** _Es… Madame Medusa… ¡Con pelo blanco!" Exclamo Mérida en plena risa._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Jack con cara de signo de interrogación. Mérida le paso su teléfono, no sin antes activar la opción de video en la cámara frontal de este y ponerlo a grabar. "¡QUE MIERDA…! ¡MALDITOS ENANOS! ¡JURO QUE AHORA SI LO LANZARE POR LAS ESCALERAS PARA QUE SEPAN LO QUE ES ADREDALINA!" Grito mientras salía a paso rápido del cuarto._**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Recuerdas cuando dije que estaba orgullosa de ellos en el desayuno? Olvídalo, esto es de lejos lo mejor que han hecho" Dijo Mérida riendo con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que yo. "Y lo mejor de todo … ¡Es que está grabado!"_**

 ** _Fin flashback._**

Anna rio mientras veía el video en mi teléfono. "¡Pero es que enserio se parece a la mujer de la casa de empeño!"

"Lo sé" Rei. Me encontraba detrás de ella viendo el video por encima de su hombro izquierdo "Fue muy gracioso"

"Imagino que si" Volteo sonriendo, dispuesta a devolverme el teléfono, pero en eso nuestras miradas chocaron, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Pase saliva con dificultad.

Mis ojos no sabían que mirar, no sabían si perderse entre el perfecto color azul de sus ojos, entre la constelación de pecas que adornaban su bella piel, en el rosado de sus hermosos labios, o en el suave contacto que sus manos me brindaban.

Estaba idiotizada, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía.

Anna Summers me tenía idiotizada.

Me acerque a su rostro despacio, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos con los míos. Ella no se movía, tampoco se alejaba, pero el que sus ojos se perdieran por unos segundos mirando mis labios me indicaba que tenía permiso de continuar.

Pero entonces el sonido de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose nos hizo separar de un salto.

"Mi madre. Nos matara." Dijo Kristoff en la sala.

"Eh eh eh, corrección; TE matara" Respondió Olaf. "No es mi culpa que se te haga costumbre el hacer berrinches cuando te gano en Street Fighter"

Solté la respiración que tenia contenida por aquellos segundos de tensión que presencié, regresando mis pies a tierra y mirando a Anna, quien tenia el rostro un poco sorprendido y… pensativo.

"Estaré… en mi cuarto, por si necesitas algo" Sonrió con suavidad. "Esto es… tuyo" Dijo devolviendo mi teléfono.

"Está bien" Le respondí de la misma manera tomando el teléfono, pude sentir el característico shampoo con ese delicado olor a fresas una vez qué pasó por mi costado, llenando mis pulmones con su fragancia. "Te veo después" Sonreí.

 ** _Media hora después…_**

"El club de arquería está yendo bien, aunque me está costando bastante trabajo el adiestrar a los nuevos" Comentó Mérida mientras abría la lata de Pepsi con su mano derecha. "Con unos empujones más podremos estar listos para las competencias"

"¡Eh! Sabes que te irá bien ¿Cuándo no te salen las cosas bien?" Anime sonriéndole, ganándole una sonrisa de su parte.

"Cuando salgamos de la escuela dudo que vuelvan a encontrar a una mejor arquera que tu" Dijo Kristoff colocándose a mi costado, dándome un abrazo con su brazo derecho.

"Eso es cierto" Confirmó Olaf. "No hay forma de vencerte cuando a puntería se trata"

"Pff, puntería, soy el amo de la puntería" Dijo Jack, quien se encontraba echado a lo largo del sofá.

"Si con puntería te refieres a darle siempre a la cabeza del Couch Phil, pues sí, claro que la tienes amigo" Respondí sonriendo, haciendo que los demás soltaran risas.

Mérida y Jack habían sido los primeros en llegar junto con unos six-packs de gaseosas en lata y unas cuantas golosinas más. Las pizzas aun no llegaban y, después de romper el florero de vidrio de la señora Summers, Kristoff y Olaf se habían esforzado en acomodar ciertas cosas en la sala para que la señora no se diese ni cuenta de que habían roto su florero favorito.

"¡Hemos llegando colegas!" Exclamó Flynn entrando por la puerta.

"¡Con frituras y dulces!" Exclamó Punzie detrás de él mientras ambos alzaban las bolsas que tenían en cada mano.

"¿Las compraste o las robaste?" Pregunto Jack desde el sofá alzando un poco su cabeza.

"Tu calla y come" Respondió el pelinegro tirando su casaca de cuero en la cara de Jack. "¡Entonces! ¿Qué dicen si jugamos un par de partidas de Call Of Duty y vemos otro par de películas en lo que llegan los demás?"

Habíamos colocado desordenadamente las cosas que los chicos habían traído en la mesa, así todos podían servirse lo que desearan cuando quisieran. Flynn fue rápidamente a tomar el mando que descansaba en la mesita de centro frente al televisor, mientras Kristoff se quejaba de que Olaf hacia trampa en los juegos de video (Cosa que era imposible, a decir verdad) y Jack se balaceaba de oreja a oreja del rubio diciéndole _"¡Eres una niñita Summers!"._ Rapunzel, Mérida y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones a conversar de distintos puntos, hasta que el recuerdo de lo que pasamos en la tarde se hizo presente.

"Fue extremadamente gracioso, después de que desayunamos subimos a mi cuarto una vez más a hacer lo que sea, ninguno tuvo entrenamiento debido al mantenimiento de las canchas, eso ya lo sabes." Mérida rió. "Jack volvió a quedarse dormido en mi cama mientras Frost me ayudaba con la tarea de Física, mi madre había salido por unas compras al super y la pizza acaba de llegar. ¿Cuándo tiempo nos demoramos en pagar y regresar? ¿10 minutos?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

"Entre 5 y 10 minutos más o menos" Respondí sonriendo.

"Para cuando volvimos" Mérida soltó una pequeña carcajada, contagiando a Rapunzel. "Jack tenía toda la cara pintada con maquillaje, llevaba sombras para ojos, labial, mira esto" Mérida manipuló su teléfono y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía en su pantalla el video que había grabado en la tarde.

Punzie estalló en risas. "¡Por Dios se parece a la mujer de la casa de empeño! ¡Pero con cabello blanco!"

"Y eso no fue todo" Dije riendo. "Cuando salió de mi habitación en su berrinche de querer tirar por la ventana a los trillizos, resbaló con cera llegando al cuarto de los enanos y se estampo la cara con la puerta"

"Eso no es gracioso, aun me duele la nariz" Dijo Jack tocando aquella parte de su cuerpo.

"Oye Jack, parece que tu abuela salió del manicomio con el cabello pintado de rojo, viejo" Dijo Flynn mirando el video en el teléfono de Mérida.

"Los odio y los seguiré odiando por el resto de mi vida." Respondió el peliblanco cruzado de brazos. "Pero, dejando de lado ese… video vergonzoso, estaba contándole a Els la teoría sobre que la subdirectora Yzma es inmortal" Dijo Jack después de darle un sorbo a la lata de coca-cola que había tomado de la mesa.

"No otra vez Jack..." Dije lanzando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Que teoría?" Pregunto Rapunzel.

"¿No la has escuchado? ¡Es de lo que todo el mundo en la escuela está hablando!"

"Tampoco recuerdo haberla escuchando" Dijo Mérida, sentándose a mi lado.

"Tranquilas chicas, Jack el conspirador les contara todo" Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Hey Els ¿Podrías traer el mando color blanco de mi cuarto? Esta encima del estante del televisor" Pregunto Kristoff, lo bastante concentrado en el televisor tratando de lograr la partida perfecta contra Flynn.

"Si claro, ya vuelvo" Respondí parándome del sofá, salvándome de escuchar la teoría de Jack.

Subí con paciencia las escaleras mientras movía lentamente mi cuello en busca de estirar mis músculos, caminé por el pasillo de camino al cuarto de Kristoff, el cual estaba al final, pero fui atropellada por una rubia fresa que acababa de salir de su habitación.

La tome rápidamente de los brazos para evitar que cayera al piso soltando un pequeño _"Wow"_ de la sorpresa que me dio.

"Frost, disculpa, no te vi" Se disculpo mientras se paraba correctamente.

"Descuida, tampoco me fijé por donde iba" Sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y es que tiene una tan linda sonrisa.

"Uhm…" Sacudí mi cabeza, pues no me había dado cuenta que esta la tenia ladeada, observándola como una completa tonta. Ella rio. "Punzie… Punzie está abajo" Dije señalando hacia atrás con mi dedo pulgar"

"Lo sé, me mandó un mensaje" Dijo dando leves palmadas al bolsillo de canguro de la polera, en el cual reposaba su teléfono. "Noche de películas ¿Verdad?"

"Kristoff pidió como… 5 cajas de pizza" Dije sobando un poco mis manos, soltando una pequeña risa.

"¿4 para él y 1 para nosotros?" Respondió riendo.

"Lo más probable" Sonreí.

Nos quedamos así, una frente a la otra, mirándonos, sonriendo, como dos tontas.

No quería moverme, podía quedarme allí todo el tiempo del mundo, mirándola, tal vez contando cada peca que su bello cuerpo tenia, tal vez mirando sus ojos hasta encontrar la tonalidad perfecta de azul que poseía, o solo mirarla, mirarla y mirarla y no cansarme jamás.

Entones suspire, pero no cualquier suspiro. Eran de esos suspiros inconscientes que haces cuando ves a la persona que te gusta frente a ti.

Anna me tomo del sweater y rápidamente me metió a su habitación, estuve a punto de caerme, pues estaba descalza y llevaba medias, pero logré sujetarme del marco de la puerta a tiempo. Me pego a la pared continua a la puerta, y con las luces apagadas y sus brazos abrazando mi cintura, me beso.

Fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente mientras mis manos subían y tomaban también su cintura. Movía mis labios lentamente, dejando que ella fuese la que llevara el ritmo.

Y es que era perfecto, era sentir calma, era sentirla, era todo. Es mágico, lo que un simple beso puede ocasionar, es mágico sentir como se escarapela la piel, es mágico sentir como los vellos que cubren tu cuerpo erizarse, es mágico sentir las caricias de sus manos en tu espalda baja, es mágico sentir su sonrisa en medio del beso, es mágico sentir que ya no somos dos, sino una.

Es mágico ver que sus ojos brillan bajo la luz de la Luna, mirándome.

Anna rio. "Yo…" Sonrió al suelo, haciéndome sonreír a mí. "Hola…"

"Hola" Dije riendo.

"He… olvidado que tenía que hacer…"

"Estabas por bajar a la primera planta, Punzie está allí, te mandó un mensaje ¿Recuerdas?" Ladee mi cabeza.

"Mensaje, Punzie, claro. Noche de películas. Ujum" Chasqueo sus dedos por detrás de mi espada, para lugar mirar hacia abajo y darse cuenta de que ambas estábamos abrazadas. Entonces me soltó. "Tu… ¿Para qué… subiste?"

"Kristoff me pidió que le llevara un mando de la consola. Esta en su habitación" Conteste metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

"Esta bien…" Asintió. "Yo… iré bajando" Señalo su puerta.

"Te veo en unos minutos entonces" Sonreí mientras la seguía fuera de su habitación.

"¿Frost?"

"¿S…?" No pude ni terminar de decir _'Si'_ para cuando recibí un rápido beso sorpresa en los labios y luego ver a Anna irse rápidamente por el pasadizo y bajar las escaleras.

Suspire.

"Va volverme loca" Rei, dirigiéndome ahora si al cuarto de Kristoff.

.

"¡Ah vamos!" Grito Kristoff tirando el mando al sofá.

"Pues, de esta vergonzosa partida Summers, podemos rescatar de que eres malísimo en cualquier juego pvp" Dijo Flynn riendo.

 _/pvp/: Player versus player: Jugador contra jugador (Una modalidad de juego en videojuegos)_

"Cállate Ryder" Contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

"Aquí tienes el mando" Dije mientras dejaba el objeto en la mesita de centro.

"Gracias Els, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" Pregunto el rubio en lo que chateaba con su teléfono en mano.

"Eh, no es mi culpa que tu cuarto sea todo un desastre, niño reno" Conteste mientras le alborotaba el cabello y me sentaba a su lado. El solo me mostro su dedo medio como modo de defensa.

Mérida estaba concentrada jugando una partida de Street Fighter con Olaf, mientras Anna y Rapunzel conversaban sonrientes en la mesa comiendo los diferentes snacks repartidos en los bowls y Jack y Flynn se reían viendo quien sabe que en el teléfono del pelinegro.

"¿Dónde está Ella?" Le pregunte al rubio sonriendo.

"En camino" Respondió de la misma manera. "¿Aurora?"

"Me dijo en la mañana que pasaría el día con Jasmine y Felipe" Conteste. "Best Friends day o algo así"

"Imposible" Dijo Rapunzel. "Jasmine está en una cita con Aladdin"

Todos la miramos.

"Creo que no debí mencionar eso…" Dijo la ojiverde entrecerrando los ojos. "Hagan como si no escucharon nada"

"Okay…" Respondí. "Entonces… pasara el día con Felipe, supongo"

"¡Jo!" Exclamo Jack. "¿Dejaras que Felipe te la quite?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Felipe, Aurora pasara el día con Felipe, Feliiiipe" Dijo acentuando la letra _'i'_. "¿Te suena?" Negue con la cabeza.

"Dios mío, ahora entiendo porque eres tan lenta con Aurora" Dijo Flynn cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento, me perdí" Alce las manos.

Rapunzel rio. "Felipe ha estado enamorado de Aurora desde… que la vio por primera vez probablemente"

"Y tu amiga mía, estas dejando a tu princesa con el enemigo" Respondió Olaf, sin despegar su vista del televisor. "Hey ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?" Pregunto dirigiéndose a Mérida.

"Un buen mago no revela sus secretos" Respondió la pelirroja riendo, apretando los botones del mando con velocidad.

"No te preocupes por ello" Dijo Kristoff. "Acabo de mandarle un mensaje y… creo que vendrá" Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

"Oh…" Respondí.

"Hoy pierdes la virginidad" Dijo Flynn, dándole unas palmadas a mi hombro.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

.

Jugamos videojuegos por unos 20 minutos mas en partidas de dos contra dos. En el tiempo que había pasado las 5 cajas de pizza habían llegado, al igual que Ella, la cual llego acompañada de Snow, haciendo que Jack e comportara con un completo tonto a su alrededor.

Era gracioso el ver jugar una partida de Rapunzel y Flynn contra Mérida y Olaf, pues por alguna extraña razón a la pelirroja se le daba muy bien el juego.

"¡Pelea bien niñita! ¡Estamos perdiendo por tu culpa!" Grito Rapunzel mientras señalaba el televisor y miraba a Flynn.

"¡Hago lo que puedo mujer! ¡Se sabe todos los benditos comandos de memoria!" Se defendió el pelinegro.

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Realiza el cambio!"

"¡Ahí tienes tu cambio!"

Rei una vez mas ante los gritos de Rapunzel contra su novio, llevaba unos 5 minutos tratando de llevar la delantera en el juego, pero a Flynn se le estaba yendo el tiro contra la culata enfrentándose a Mérida.

Revisé mi teléfono, y me encontré con una foto que mi madre me había enviado hacia unos minutos atrás; estaba ella y papá, sentados en el sofá cama que tenían en el departamento de New York, en donde actualmente dictaban clases en la universidad de dicha localidad. Estaban echados con una manta cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos, con un bowl de pop corn en el regazo de ambos y una botella con dos copas de vino reposando en una mesita al lado del sofá. Ambos esbozaban una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros, a pesar de lo cansados que estaban con las clases y la investigación que continuaban profundizando, era bueno que se dedicaran un par de horas para pasarla juntos, viendo alguna película, cenando o tan solo mirándose.

Siempre me había gustado la relación que mis padres tenían, porque a pesar de los años mantenían esa química que muchas parejas de hoy en día no tienen y, a pesar del tiempo, nunca logran tener. Nunca los había escuchado pelear, y si en algún momento lo hicieron, su pelea no parecía haber durado mas de un día. Se apoyaban siempre el uno al otro, lo cual consideraba lo más importante. A pesar de los altos y bajos que ambos habían pasado en su vida, los cuales habían sido muchos, siempre estaban allí, para darse una mano cuando el otro la necesitaba, para darse ese empujón que te impulsaba a no rendirte, para hacerse reír el uno al otro con cualquier tonta anécdota que cruzara sus mentes. Son un matrimonio sólido, estable, feliz, y yo esperaba que, si en algún futuro decidía subir a aquel escalón, mi vida con la pareja que escogiera fuese así.

Fue en ese momento en que un chasquido de dedos delante mío me saco de mis pensamientos.

"No estaría mal que disimularas un poquito el que se te cae la baba por Anna, Els" Dijo Jack en susurros. "Llevas varios minutos viéndola, acosadora"

"Tu cállate" Dije dándole un leve empujón y bajando mi mirada, la cual no duro mucho, pues fue cuestión de segundos para que mis ojos volvieran a encontrarse con su imagen sentada en el sofá y texteando con su teléfono en mano.

"Al carajo, Mérida, destrúyelo" Dijo Rapunzel dejando el mando a un lado.

"Gracias" Dijo Flynn mirando a su novia.

"Cielo, te adoro, pero eres un asco para estas cosas" Se defendió mientras tomaba el rostro de su novio entre sus manos.

"¡Le gane a Kristoff!"

"¡Todo el mundo le gana a Kristoff!" Exclamo a Jack, al mismo tiempo en que un almohadón le dio de pleno en el rostro. "¡Oye!"

El timbre de casa sonó.

"Yo abro" Dijo Olaf mientras se paraba del suelo y caminaba directo a la puerta. "Heeeey ¡Pensé que jamás llegarías!" Dijo mientras recibía en un abrazo a cierta chica de cabello rubio ondeando.

"Si me hubieran avisado con tiempo hubiera llegado mucho antes" Respondió Aurora riendo.

"Pasa, por favor"

"Gracias" Sonrío.

"Heeey caaaap" Saludo Rapunzel. "¿Lista para la noche de películas?"

"Qué bueno que llegaste solecito" Dijo Jack. "No me han dejado comer ni un pedazo de pizza porque no llegabas"

"Siempre es bueno verte, Jack" Respondió riendo.

"Igualmente solecito, de verdad que si" Voltee mi cabeza a la derecha buscando a Jack con la mirada, pues estaba al 100% segura de que aquel comentario había tenido un doble sentido. "¿Que? Sabes que es verdad" Negue con la cabeza.

"Hola Els" Dijo la rubia sonriendo, ahora frente mío.

"Hola tu" Respondí, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto señalando el asiento del sofá a mi lado, el cual se encontraba ocupado por un almohadón.

"Cla-claro, por supuesto" Respondí tomando rápidamente el almohadón y tirándoselo a Jack en la cara.

"¿Es en serio?" Dijo Jack, probablemente mirándome de mala gana.

"Gracias" Agradeció Aurora riendo mientras se sentaba.

"No hay de que" Le sonreí.

"Entoooonces, elijamos la película" Dijo Flynn desde el piso.

Era demás el comentar que el elegir una película iba a ser difícil, cada quien tenía su gusto en los diferentes géneros que había. Rapunzel, Snow, Ella, Anna y Aurora querían una película romántica, Mérida y Olaf querían una de acción, Kristoff, Jack y Flynn querían una de superhéroes, yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que decidieran poner. No estaba lista para tener que lidiar con todo el problema de elegir una película que complaciera los gustos todos.

"¿¡Porque no podemos ver Civil War!?" Pregunto Flynn. "¡Hemos visto Votos de Amor unas mil veces!"

"¡Y ustedes solo quieren ver a Channing Tatum maldita sea!" Exclamo Jack con el dvd de Civil War en su mano.

"¡Que insensible!" Dijo Snow. "Esa película es HER-MO-SA"

"Tienen miedo" Dijo Punzie cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Miedo de que cielito?" Pregunto Flynn.

"Miedo de ponerse a llorar ¡Niñitas!"

"¿Qué tal si vemos Lucy? Esa película se ve buena" Trato de opinar Olaf, pero fue en vano, pues prácticamente las apuestas corrían entre ver Civil War o ver Votos de Amor.

"Hey" Dije mirando a Aurora. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Bastante tranquilo en realidad" Respondió. "Sali con los chicos como te comenté ayer, fuimos al centro comercial, comimos helado, conversamos, pero luego Jasmine nos comentó que debía irse por 'ciertos asuntos' de los que debía hacerse cargo. Aunque… Si te cuento algo ¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?" Pregunto lo último en voz baja.

"Lo prometo" Sonreí.

"Tenía una cita con Aladdin"

"¿Con Aladdin?" Trate de hacerme la sorprendida, pues era una de las cosas que Punzie había soltado sin querer minutos atrás.

"¡Si! La invito a salir. Jas no lo pensó mucho y le dijo que sí. Entonces ambos acordaron como punto de encuentro el centro comercial y… supongo que allí seguirán" Dijo riendo.

"Es lindo, se notaba que había algo entre ellos dos, Aladdin es un poco tímido, me alegra que haya soltado esa timidez y se atreviera a invitar a Jasmine a una cita"

"¡Me rehúso a ver esa película!" Grito Jack.

"Yo igual, mi voto va para Civil War" Dijo Kristoff.

"¿Kris? ¿Por favor?" Pidió Ella, ladeando su cabeza y tomando su mano.

"Uhm… aunque tal vez Votos de Amor sea… bonita ¿No?"

"¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!" Dijo Jack

"Entonces… ¿Qué tal tu tarde con Felipe?" Le pregunte, retomando la conversación que habíamos llevado segundos atrás.

"Oh bien, la pasamos muy bien, fue divertido. Felipe puede ser algo serio, pero suele tener esa chispa de energía y gracia cuando estamos juntos" Respondió sonriendo.

"Qué bueno escucharlo" Sonreí.

"¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Hoy… eh… estuve en casa de Mérida con Jack, pasamos la tarde juntos" Respondí.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Pregunto.

"Como no tienes idea" Reí.

"¡Vale ya! ¡Maldita sea!" Dijo Olaf parándose al centro de la sala. "Podemos ver ambas películas y así todos felices ¿Pueden vivir con eso?"

"¿Prometen que veremos las dos?" Pregunto Anna alzando las cejas.

Flynn suspiro y miro a Jack. "Algo es algo ¿No es así?"

"A la mierda, vale vale, veremos las dos películas, lo prometemos"

"¿Piedra papel o tijeras?" Pregunto Snow. "Para decidir que película va primero"

"Ryder, tu turno hermano" Dijo Jack mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

"Quería hacerte una pregunta, más bien una invitación, a decir verdad" Dijo Aurora, para después morderse el labio.

"¿Una invitación?"

"Quería saber si… te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar un día de estos, con… mis padres" Dijo ella, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

"Con… ¿Tus padres?" Abrí un poco mas mis ojos.

Bien.

Había escuchando hablar a los chicos sobre el conocer a los padres de sus novias, y viceversa. Eso era comprometedor.

En la gran mayoría de casos, y es por lógica en realidad, cuando llevas a la persona que te gusta, tu novio, novia, saliente, o lo que sea, a conocer a tus padres, era subir un escalón mas en la relación. El presentar oficialmente a tu pareja ante tus padres, implicaba que esta conociera tu entorno familiar, conociera un poco sobre tus costumbres en casa y, sobre todo, era el momento perfecto para avergonzarte ante tus fotos de pequeño esparcidas por todo tu hogar. Pero lo mas importante de todo esto, es que cuando conocías a los padres de tu pareja, apuntaba a que la persona se sentía comprometida contigo, que tu eres el indicado y que estaba totalmente de acuerdo y preparado para continuar subiendo los peldaños que contenía la escalera de la relación.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

¿Conocer a los padres de Aurora? ¿La… próxima semana?

Necesitaba tiempo para procesar la pregunta, pero desgraciadamente, no lo tenía.

"Eh si, bueno, ellos… Esto va a ser vergonzoso" Rio. "Pero digamos que les he hablado mucho sobre ti y… ellos quieren… conocerte"

"Oh…"

"Prometo que no será nada vergonzoso, ni molesto, enserio lo prometo." Dijo tomando mi mano. "Mis padres solo… quieren conocer a Elsa Frost." Sonrío.

"Yo…"

¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Necesito tiempo? ¿No sé qué responder?

No es que la idea no me agradara, me gustaba, me encantaba, Aurora… es perfecta, es… linda, tierna, amable y considerada. Lo tiene todo, completamente todo, es un 10 perfecto.

Pero...

Aurora no es Anna…

Pero…

Anna está en una relación con Hans…

Y yo…

Soy una especie de salida para cuando se siente sexualmente frustrada.

Al demonio.

"Claro, claro, me encantaría" Sonreí.

"Te prometo que la pasaras bien" Aurora sonrió. "Mis padres van a amarte te lo aseguro" Dijo mientras apretaba mis manos.

"Gracias" Sonreí.

"A ti" Respondió ella de la misma manera.

"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!" Dijeron todos al unísono, mientras encerraban a Rapunzel y Flynn en un círculo, esperando ver el resultado del juego.

"Te odio" Dijo Rapunzel mirando a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Haz los honores, tesoro" Dijo Flynn sonriendo en lo que le entregaba el dvd de Civil War a su novia.

"¿Civil War?" Pregunto Aurora.

"Ujum" Respondí. "Capitán América versus…"

"Iron man" Respondió casi de inmediato.

"¿Ya la viste?" Pregunte sonriendo.

"Felipe nos obligó a Jasmine y a mí a verla con él en el cine" Rio. "Al final me termino gustando"

"Eso es bueno" Dije riendo.

Los chicos comenzaron a pasar las latas de gaseosa, frituras y las cajas de pizza que descansaban en la mesa al centro de la sala para más comodidad para cuando la película empezara. Era evidente que no todos entraríamos en el sofá, a pesar de que este era regularmente grande, por lo que un grupo, incluyendo a Aurora, Rapuzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Ella y yo, nos quedaríamos en el sofá, mientras que los demás se sentarían en el suelo usando una manta gigante que Kris les había entregado para mas comodidad. Pero tan de pronto como nos acomodamos en el sofá, Anna apareció con una manta color verde, la misma con la que nos habíamos tapado la noche del Viernes mientras veíamos películas en su habitación, y próximamente, se había sentado en el espacio que quedaba entre Punzie y yo.

"Pero qué frío hace esta noche ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Anna a mi costado. "Frost ¿Tienes frío?"

"No tanto en reali..."

"Ten." Respondió sin dejarme terminar de hablar, tapándonos a ambas con su manta color verde.

"Gra… cias"

"No hay de que" Me sonrió.

"Vale, silencio todos, está por comenzar" Dijo Jack.

"Cállate tú, idiota" Respondió Rapunzel.

"No habrá pizza para ti, odiosa" Respondió el peliblanco, para después ser golpeado por un almohadón en la cabeza. "Jódete Ryder"

Todo iba bien por el momento, los chicos y yo habíamos visto esa película bastantes veces, nos gustaban los super héroes, aunque mis gustos eran mayores para DC Comics y mucho mas para Superman, es mi superhéroe favorito.

Aunque a mi parecer los chicos estaban comenzando a arrepentirse de haber elegido Civil War en vez de Votos de Amor, pues las chicas se la pasaban preguntando cosas en medio de las diferentes escenas como:

 _"_ _¿Quién es esa?"_

 _"_ _Wanda Maximoff, La bruja escarlata"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué bruja escarlata?"_

 _"_ _Porque tiene el poder de manipular diferentes cosas con sus "hechizos"_

 _"_ _¿Y escarlata?"_

 _"_ _Pues… Su traje es color escarlata…"_

 _"_ _¿Quién es ese chico rojo con la piedra amarilla en la frente?"_

 _"_ _Visión"_

 _"_ _¿Y eso que tiene en la frente?"_

 _"_ _Es la piedra de la mente, una de las gemas del infinito"_

 _"…_ _¿Qué es una gema del infinito?"_

Entre otras preguntas.

Mientras veíamos la película, Aurora se había encargado de enredar sus brazos en mi brazo izquierdo y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la tranquilidad en su sonrisa en el momento en que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

"No te molesta que te abrace ¿Cierto?" Pregunto en susurros.

"Para nada" Sonreí, solo para que ella apretara más su agarre y se acurrucara a mi lado.

"Te quiero…" Dijo ella, haciendo que mi mirada regresara a su rostro, un poco sorprendida.

"Te… quiero también" Respondí, ella sonrió una vez mas y deposito un beso a la altura de la comisura de mis labios, haciéndome sonreír como una completa tonta.

Pero poco sabía yo que esa tranquilidad duraría poco.

Di un pequeño salto cuando una mano, la cual pude identificar como la de Anna por la risa que esta soltó, apretó mi muslo derecho.

"Cariño ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Aurora a mi lado acariciando mi brazo.

"Si si, lo siento, un… pequeño espasmo" Respondí rápidamente.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, si" Asentí.

Mire disimuladamente a mi lado. Anna me soltó un guiño y una mirada maliciosa.

Tome lentamente la respiración mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, pues su mano estaba comenzando a subir de mi muslo a mi entrepierna.

¿Qué estaba tramando? Por Dios, su hermano estaba a dos personas de distancia, Aurora estaba a mi lado y nuestros amigos nos tenían rodeados. No podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerme algo así, aquí y ahora. No podía creer que fuese tan cruel como para tocarme en la parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo y obligarme a mantenerme tranquila por el bien de las dos.

Pero hablábamos de Anna. Y Anna era cruel.

Aguante la respiración que usaba como método para mantener la calma cuando la mano de Anna comenzó a jugar con el botón de mi pantalón hasta el punto de desabrocharlo y bajar el zipper lenta y pacientemente.

"Por dios, Chris Evans podría tener mis piernas como brazos" Escuche decir a Punzie desde algún punto en el sofá.

"Y te quedas corta" Respondió Anna, sin importar el que su mano estuviera deslizándose en el elástico de mi bóxer.

"Corto se queda tu trasero a comparación con el Scarlett Johansson, esa mujer puede hacerme lo que quiera cuando quiera" Dijo Jack desde el piso. "Ouch" Dijo después de que Snow le tirara un codazo.

"Él tiene un punto" Respondió Flynn.

"¡Flynn!" Gritó Rapunzel.

"¿Que? No puedes negar que esa mujer es ardiente"

"Y esta soltera viejo" Dijo Jack con voz divertida.

"Ya estoy reservado amigo, te la dejo" Contestó Flynn.

Estaba absorta en la conversación que los chicos tenían respecto a traseros y Scarlett Johansson. Mis ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla mientras trataba de calmar mi ser y mi respiración en lo que Anna continuaba deslizando su mano por dentro de mis bóxers. Podía sentir como cada vez, cada milímetro más se acercaba al punto donde quería y pretendía llegar.

Entonces Anna alzó sus piernas y dejo descansar sus pies en el filo del sofá, de tal manera que la manta tenía la forma de una pequeña carpa cubriendo nuestras piernas, en lo que su mano amenazaba más y más con adentrarse en mis pantalones.

"¿Els?" Pregunto Aurora a mi lado.

"Sss… ¿Sí?"

"Tu sí que tienes… unos músculos bien torneados en el brazo" Dijo apretando sus manos en mi brazo derecho, pues tenía ambas manos apretadas bajo la manta, tratando de calmar la tensión del momento.

"Es por… e-el entrena-mien-to" Solté apenas.

"Tendré que darle las gracias al Coach Phil luego" Dijo riendo.

Y de pronto la sentí, su tibia y suave mano recorriendo mi largo con paciencia, lentamente. Mire a la causante de mi desequilibrio hormonal con el rabillo del ojo, solo para encontrarla sonriendo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Trate de llevar la poca cordura que me quedaba mientras sus dedos se envolvían en el perímetro de mi pene y lo acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo, era totalmente inútil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa mas que en su tacto y sus caricias. Y era tan frustrante. El suave masajeo de su mano, los movimientos tan lentos y desesperantes, sentir esa palpitación conocida que te pide más y más y esas fracciones de segundos en la que la yema de sus dedos acariciaba mi glande lentamente, manteniendo mi tronco apretado entre su mano.

Tan frustrante que mi miembro comenzaba a doler dentro del pantalón. Pero ella parecía saberlo, porque lenta y cuidadosamente fue sacándolo fuera del pantalón.

Suspire aliviada, ocasionando que Anna soltara una pequeña risa.

"¿Quién es el tipo del brazo de metal?" Pregunto Ella.

"Bucky Barnes, el soldado de invierno" Respondió Flynn.

"¿Por qué tiene un brazo de metal?" Pregunto Snow.

"Perdió su brazo en una explosión, le lavaron el cerebro, hizo unas cuantas cosas malas en Capitán América y el soldado de invierno, el cap se enteró que en realidad el chico del brazo de metal era su amigo en la juventud y…" Jack suspiro. "Larga historia, algún día te hare ver la saga completa de Marvel en orden cronológico"

"Yo que tu no aceptaría esa invitación" Dijo Mérida. "De seguro te dormirá con cloroformo" Todos rieron.

Sentía que de mi sien una pequeña gota de sudor comenzaba a resbalar, cayendo lentamente hacia mi barbilla, cada toque que ella me daba me volvía completamente loca.

"Oye Frost ¿Sigues aquí?" Pregunto Jack desde abajo.

"Erh… Si"

"¡Hey tortolitas! ¡No pierden el tiempo!" Dijo mientras nos miraba sonriendo.

"Jack…" Dijo Aurora con voz suave, apretando su agarre en mi brazo.

"Bien bien, las dejo tranquilas. Pero suelta un poco su brazo, se está poniendo pálida por la falta de circulación"

"¿Te estas poniendo pálida?" Pregunto la rubia en susurros, sentí su mirada encima mío.

"Ah… no lo s-se"

"Estas sudando un poco, ¿No quieres desabrigarte?"

"N-no es nada, estoy bien" Respondí haciendo el mayor esfuerzo en sonreír, Anna había comenzado a apretar su agarre en mi miembro, convirtiendo las estocadas verdaderamente placenteras y profundas.

"Muy bien" Sonrió, regresando su vista al televisor y su cabeza a mi hombro.

No podía más, sentí como mi pene palpitaba con mucha mas fuerza ante cada estocada que ella me daba, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, mis dientes estaban fuertemente apretados unos contra otros, mis ojos amenazaban con cerrase, mi boca formaba una pequeña _'o'_ , mi piel se erizo y sentí grandes descargas de corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo entero.

Solté un suspiro.

Sentí que todo el peso del mundo estaba fuera de mis hombros en lo que Anna continuaba acariciándome, esta vez lentamente, pues había logrado su cometido. Me había venido en su manta, con su hermano a unos metros de distancia y con Aurora a mi lado. La rubia fresa sonrió triunfalmente en lo que por mi parte trataba de parar los espasmos que se habían liberado después de esos largos minutos de tensión. Aquella sensación permaneció por un par de minutos más, en los que Anna lentamente regreso mi miembro a mi pantalón, el cual abrocho y dejo tal y como estaba, como si no hubiera pasado completamente nada.

"Bien, no voy a negar que estuvo mal, me gusto a decir verdad" Dijo Snow.

"Creo que ese tal Hawkeye y yo podemos llevarnos de maravilla" Respondió Mérida mientras le daba una mordida a su pedazo de pizza.

"Muy bien niñitas, toca ver una linda y hermosa película romántica" Aplaudió Rapunzel mientras se levantaba del sofá. "¿Dónde está el estuche?"

"¿Qué estuche?" Pregunto Kristoff.

"Estoy segura que deje el estuche de la película aquí" Dijo señalando el piso, al lado de la caja de pizza.

"No recuerdo haberlo visto allí" Respondió Jack.

Rapunzel se quedo callada por unos segundos, manteniendo fija su mirada en Jack. "Eres un vil mentiroso Collins ¿Dónde escondiste la película?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo. "¡No he escondido nada!"

"¡Ah vamos teníamos un trato!" Dijo Ella.

"¿Por qué suponen que Jack escondió el estuche de la película?" Pregunto Olaf.

"¡O tal vez fuiste tú!" Rapunzel lo señalo.

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no escondí nada!"

Y entonces la tercera guerra mundial estalló en la sala, tema principal: ¿Dónde demonios termino el estuche de la película romántica Votos de Amor?

Mi mente seguía perdida, pues de alguna manera no lograba procesar el que Anna me hubiese tocado bajo la manta, sabiendo que de alguna manera nos estaba arriesgando a ser descubiertas, pero por otra parte, aunque piensen que estoy loca, siento que… fue excitante el pensar… que estábamos haciendo algo arriesgado, el saber que podíamos dar un paso el falso y todo podía irse al tacho, el pensar que podías ser descubierta volvía las cosas mucho, mucho más placenteras.

Bien, perfecto. Me volví loca.

"¿Aurora? ¿Me das unos minutos? Tengo a mis padres en el teléfono" Mentí mientras señalaba mi teléfono en mi pecho, necesitaba unos minutos a solas para enfriar mi mente.

"Claro, mándales saludos de mi parte" Dijo sonriendo.

"Lo hare" Sonreí de vuelta, mientras rápidamente caminaba a las escaleras y subía al segundo piso.

Caminaba por el largo del pasadizo, enfriando un poco la cabeza antes de volver a bajar. Anna es tan… impredecible. Por Dios, la habíamos pasado totalmente bien ayer por la noche con la película en su habitación, los abrazos, lo besos, las caricias, habíamos dormido juntas y al despertar no me había echado de su cama, es más, se había abrazado a mi cuerpo en busca de mayor contacto, tuvo un comportamiento totalmente tierno cuando nos levantamos, incluso cuando Hans la invito a desayunar fuera de casa me ofreció el invitarme a desayunar en cualquiera otra oportunidad, me había besado y abrazado a su gusto un par de horas antes cuando chocamos en este mismo pasadizo y por ultimo había logrado hacerme explotar mientras veíamos una película con nuestras amistades alrededor.

Si eso es no ser impredecible, por favor díganme que es.

"Vale vale, enfríate Elsa Frost, ya paso, tal vez esto es tan solo un… sueño mojado bastante realista" Me dije a mi misma mientras apretaba la palma de mis manos. "¡Pero se sintió tan malditamente bien!" Exclame mientras apoyaba mi espalda y cabeza en la pared, mirando al techo.

"¿Els?" Escuche una voz en medio de la oscuridad del pasadizo.

"¿Anna?"

"Espera espera, antes de que digas algo, déjame comenzar ¿Esta bien?" Dijo ella, podía ver su silueta con la poca luz que llegaba desde el primer piso. "Perdón ¿Sí? No debí hacer lo que te hice allí abajo, valga la redundancia" Hizo una pequeña pausa. "Fue bastante arriesgado y por poco riego todo, lo sé. Pero puedo jurar que…"

No permití que terminara su oración, rápidamente me acerque a ella y colisione mis labios con los suyos en un beso de necesidad pura. Mis manos se adhirieron a sus mejillas y las suyas a mi sweater mientras caminábamos tontamente hasta chocar con una de las paredes. Comencé a tocar tontamente todos los lugares posibles del perímetro de la pared en busca de una manija o una puerta, sentía mi cuerpo a punto de explotar y no podía calmar las ganas que sentía de hacerla mía una vez más.

El beso se había vuelto mucho mas profundo, acompañado de nuestras lenguas y leves mordidas en nuestros labios. Sentí el cuerpo de Anna estremecerse en el momento en que las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente su cintura dentro de su polo, tocando su suave y tersa piel a mi gusto.

"Elsa…" Suspiró en mis labios, suspiro que se perdió una vez que volví a capturar sus labios con los míos.

Finalmente, había logrado tocar lo que a mi parecer era la manija de uno de los cuartos, rápidamente lo gire y la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que un invasivo olor a fresas llenara mis pulmones. Estábamos en el cuarto de Anna.

La pegue contra la pared con la que horas antes ella me había postrado para besarme y lentamente comencé a acariciar su espina dorsal ejerciendo un poco de presión en mis dedos, generando que la bella chica entre mis brazos temblara y enterrara sus uñas en mis brazos. Tome rápidamente ambas muñecas y las subí a la altura de su cabeza, logrando que Anna soltara un leve gemido y arqueara su cuerpo hacia adelante, dándome el permiso de continuar mi recorrido de besos hacia su cuello.

"¿Te he dicho que me vuelve loca el que tomes el control?" Pregunto Anna mordiendo sus labios y haciendo leves esfuerzos para liberar sus manos de mi agarre.

"Creo que no, pero gracias por la información" Conteste mientras mis labios volvían a atacar su cuello a besos.

"¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?"

"¿Qué es?" Suspire contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Que será difícil el que encuentren el estuche de la película, lo será si no se les ocurre revisar dentro de la funda del sofá" Mordió su labio inferior. "Hasta entonces, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Esa es mi chica."

* * *

 ** _Si se pudieran insertar fotos aquí (Cosa que no sé si se puede, pues sigo descubriendo cosas nuevas en esta página) definitivamente colgaría esa imagen de stitch sonriendo en la que dice: Hola..._**

 ** _Esa caería pero genial._**

 ** _Primero que nada, mil, pero MIL, disculpas por ESTOS 4 MESES (aprox.) que los deje sin un capítulo. Fue bastante tiempo, lo se, pero este ciclo universitario ha sido una mierda total (Estudiante de Ingeniera Civil, 6 ciclo, termine clases esta semana), no he tenido tiempo pero ni para dormir y con la cabeza así en realidad no te da imaginación para escribir. Ha sido una mierda en realidad, mierda mierda, pero lo que se rescata, es que valió la pena, logre sacar mis cursos y notas adelante y mantener mi promedio._**

 ** _Y nada, estaré libre los próximos... tres meses creo, porque no pienso hacer ni un carajo este verano, ya tuve suficiente con ese medio año maldita sea, aaaaaasi que me tendrán para ustedes todo este tiempo, el cual haré lo posible por aprovechar al máximo. YAAAAY_**

 ** _Sobre los comentarios:_**

 ** _AkaneSodi:_** ** _Hola tu! Yo estoy bien, sigo un poco zombie, pero bien, espero que tú igual :) ¿Conque se extrañó la pasión eh? Pues aquí tienes tu sobredosis de pasión :'D Respecto al comentario de Hans, pues... quien sabe, tal vez si, tal vez no... veremos eso más adelante ;) La mamá de Anna es un amor, lo gracioso de esto es que la estoy basando en nada más ni nada menos que mi madre hahahahaha Mi madre es la persona más amorosa y comprensiva del mundo entero, enserio, y quería algo así en la señora Summers, así que allí la tienes. ¡Un súper saludo!_**

 ** _ANONIMUS07:_** ** _Confieso que los guione me hicieron reír mucho, te lo juro. Y respecto al comentario 2, te apoyo, de verdad. Y sobre el último párrafo que escribiste, HAHAHAHAHAHA, como me hiciste reír. A la mierda, llevo un año y 2 meses con una y te juro que aún no la entiendo del todo. ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _RenaNiemand:_** ** _¡Hey! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap pasado. La parte de los minutos fue... complicada de escribir (Ambas pasaron de odiarse a amarse, entones es un poco complicado), quería colocarle más cosas, pero luego recordé que estas chicas avanzan a pasó de caracol, y luego me calme *Inserto emoji de carita riendo*. Tengo en mente más o menos algunas ideas de como será la manera en la que Kristoff se enterara de lo que llevan ambas, incluso también cuando Anna se entere de que su hermano fue quien la separó de Elsa (Últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas antes de dormir ya que no tengo tantos números en mi cabeza) y me parecen buenas ideas las que tengo vagando en mi cerebro, solo espero que les guste cuando me decida por cuál escribir. ¡Un saludote!_**

 ** _Yomi Lovesyuri:_** ** _Amo que ames esta historia :') Eso de la plantada de cara de parte de Anna a Kristoff es algo que definitivamente va a pasar, tiene que, como comentas, es una partidazo de cuñada! Gracias a ti por estar aquí :)_**

 ** _La Chama Lok:_** ** _Confieso que tu nick me hizo reír, al igual que todo tu comentario, así que gracias por ello hahahahahaha. Meg y sus teorías representan la fandom, que buena :'D Gracias por todo el apoyo, una abrazote :D_**

 ** _Meyo:_** ** _Heeey gracias a ti por leer! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, necesitábamos que algo tierno pasará con estas chicas, ya era tiempo. Un besote :)_**

 ** _KaruMi:_** ** _Gracias a ti por estar aquí :) Hahahahaha me parece genial que esa indirecta de la mantequilla de maní y mermelada les haya gustado, de verdad. Un abrazo!_**

 ** _elsii:_** ** _Faltaba algo de pasión (ia tu sabe) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA me haz hecho reír como no te imaginas :'D ¿Te pareció corto? Este cap tiene... 39 páginas, así que espero que la espera(valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena. Gracias por todo el apoyo, un abrazote!_**

 ** _Bunny:_** ** _Muchas gracias! Este capítulo ha calmado mi ira hahahaha troglodita :'D hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra. Saludazos desde Perú!_**

 ** _Haru Uranus:_** ** _Aquí esta el capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado :)_**

 ** _znack96:_** ** _Dosis mensual HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

 ** _Alexia Potterhead_** ** _: Aquí estoy aquí estoy! Espero que te haya gustado :D_**

 ** _noeliaf87:_** ** _Aquí esta el cap, no pienso bajarme de este barco hasta llegar a tierra firme, he dicho. Saludos!_**

 ** _Laura Banegas:_** ** _Hola! En realidad Cenicienta si está en la historia, solo que no con ese nombre como tal, si como "Ella", porque su nombre en realidad es Ella, así que decidí colocarla con ese nombre :) Mio gracias por el apoyo, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Un abrazote desde Perú :D_**

 ** _Shtorm Volkov:_** ** _Holy shit ¡En 5 horas! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado :'D "Hembra azotadora" hahahahaha ustedes si que tienen una imaginación y palabras geniales, enserio. Un beso :)_**

 ** _Cierto, recordé que habían algunas confusiones respecto al significado o maneras de expresar algunas palabras, así que creo que a partir de ahora tratare de colocarles una pequeña explicación de lo que trato de referirme con algunas palabras u oraciones usando este formato: /Comentario/. Me parece que así nos entenderemos mejor y no habrán confusiones :D_**

 ** _Otra cosilla más, quiero saber cuál es su opinión respecto a unas cositas de la cuales aún no estoy segura de hacer que pase o no o que escribir, así que:_**

 ** _Pregunta 1: ¿Les gustaría que en algún punto de la historia Elsa y Aurora formalizarán su relación en plan: Novias? *Tan tan tan taaaaaaaan*_**

 ** _Pregunta 2: ¿Les gusta más la ElsaDom? ¿O la dejamos cómo está?_**

 ** _Y pregunta 3: ¿Que creen que pasara en la cena con los padres de Aurora?_**

 ** _Háganmelo saber en los comentarios, por favor :*_**

 ** _¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y sooobre todo por seguir aquí!_**

 ** _¡L-476 out!_**

 ** _PD:_** ** _Si tienen alguna consulta o solo quieren saber si sigo viva y coleando, solo deben mandarme un mensaje privado por la página, yo contenta de responder lo que deseen :)_**


	15. Capitulo 14

_**¡Buenos días/tardes/ noches mi querido fandom!**_

 _ **Antes de que me manden al carajo, una vez más, solo procederé a dejarles el capítulo, el cual tiene más de 30 hojas y 12mil palabras en word(Me excedí un poquito, un poquito nomas) y, si desean, puedo contarles sobre las cosas que me impidieron no solo el escribir si no muchas cosas más en mi vida al final de este capítulo.**_

 _ **Así que nada, espero este capítulo les guste y compense el tiempo esperado.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir aquí.**_

 _ **Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Elsa.**_

 _ **Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Disney y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_ _ **.**_

* * *

"¿Elsa? ¿Qué…?" Pregunto Kristoff con el rostro ceñudo y sus manos en la cintura una vez que logro abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Interrumpí lo que estaba por decir colocando mi dedo índice en mis labios, indicando que guardara silencio.

Había sido rápida la forma en la cual me puse la ropa y traté de arreglar la cama de Anna después de que Kristoff había tocado la puerta del cuarto de su hermana cuando ambas nos encontrábamos… ¿Ocupadas?

Anna era la que usualmente mantenía la calma en estas situaciones, era lo que te podías esperar después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta en la playa, pero esta vez había entrado en un ataque de pánico cuando escucho la voz de su hermano mayor detrás de la puerta llamándola mientras ambas nos encontrábamos semidesnudas con una encima de la otra.

"Si mamá, todo saldrá bien, solo estamos viendo películas… Creo que me quedare a dormir aquí hoy, con los chicos… Tal vez juguemos videojuegos de madrugada… Está bien, cuídate tú también, saludos a papá… Te quiero también… Hasta luego mamá" Separe el teléfono de mi oído y mire la pantalla, tocándola como si estuviera colgando una llamada que jamás recibí. "Hola grandote, ¿Qué paso?" Pregunte guardando mi teléfono mientras le sonreía.

"¿Qué… haces en el cuarto de Anna?" Pregunto una vez más. "¿Y porque la puerta estaba con llave?"

"Oh… por alguna razón la señal era más receptiva aquí, no podía entender nada de lo que mamá decía en las demás habitaciones, pero cuando entre aquí la escuche a la perfección así que… aquí me tienes"

A pesar de la… creíble escusa que acababa de inventar, Kristoff no paraba de mirarme de manera extraña, era como si no se terminara de tragar la mentira.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte.

"Nada" Cruzo sus brazos. "Algo no me cuadra"

"¿Qué… no te cuadra?" Alce una ceja.

"Últimamente Anna y tu están… más cerca una de la otra y no puedo evitar el preguntarme por qué" Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "¿Hay algo que deba saber, Frost?"

Me quede callada por unos pocos segundos.

"Eh… no lo sé… Supongo que ambas estamos creciendo y… solo… tratamos de dejar las cosas atrás, eso es todo" Conteste de la manera más tranquila que pude, su mirada estaba comenzando a intimidarme. "Sabes que estimo muchísimo a Anna, no quiero perderla."

"Ujum" Dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Solo la estimas, verdad?" Me quede callada, el suspiro. "Como sea, ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿Has visto a Anna?" Negué con la cabeza. "Si la ves, dile que el idiota de Westerguard la está esperando afuera" Dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "Y que si no está en la puerta de entrada en unos 3 minutos, le pateare el trasero y lo mandare a su casa"

Pasaron algunos segundos después de que Kristoff se fuera para que Anna saliera de su escondite, el baño, con su ropa y cabello ahora arreglados.

"¿Qué… acaba de pasar?" Pregunto detrás de mí.

"No… lo sé" La verdad era que si sabía, Kristoff había vuelto a amenazarme indirectamente.

"¿Crees que sospeche algo?"

Respire hondo. "No tengo ni la menor idea"

"No sé tú, pero… Kris sonaba celoso" Dijo tomando mi brazo. Yo solo asentí mirando la puerta. "¿Estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma o algo parecido"

 _ **Flashback, Hace dos años y medio.**_

 _Había pasado exactamente una semana después de que Kristoff y yo nos habíamos amistado luego de la discusión ocasionada por confesarle mis sentimientos por Anna._

 _No había hablado lo que era completamente nada con Anna durante el trascurso de esa semana, Kristoff se había esmerado en alejarme de ella a toda costa. No podía hablar con ella, y si lo hacía, su hermano siempre estaba presente, cuidando lo que fuera que llegase a salir de mi boca. No podía mostrarle ninguna seña de afecto, no abrazos, no besos en la frente o en la mejilla, no podía tomarla de la mano, si lo hacía, estaba por seguro que Kristoff me daría la mirada de "Aléjate de MI hermana o te rompo el cuello"._

 _Hasta allí, eran cosas que podía tolerar, era su hermano mayor, solo quería lo mejor para Anna. No podía culparlo, si hubiese tenido una hermana menor probablemente hubiese actuado así… tal vez no tan al extremo, pero me hubiese tomado el tiempo para verificar que la persona con la que mi hermana decidiera estar fuera la correcta._

 _Solo necesitaba ser paciente. Necesitaba el tiempo necesario para convencer a Kristoff de que podía estar a la altura de Anna, que podía protegerla, que iba a respetarla y, sobre todo, que podía amarla hasta que mi corazón explotara. Quería que supiera que haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos y posibilidades para poder estar con Anna. Quería que supiera que no me rendiría fácilmente a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le ocurriera poner en mi camino._

 _Sabía que Kristoff era muy impulsivo y extremadamente sobreprotector, esos eran los dos grandes problemas que iba a tener que afrontar si quería llegar a tener su "consentimiento" para salir con Anna. Lo que yo no sabía, era que el rubio no tenía límites._

 _Era un miércoles, Kristoff, Olaf y yo estábamos en mi casa estudiando Biología ya que teníamos un examen el Martes y, como era de esperar, ambos chicos estaban perdidos en la materia. Olaf y yo estábamos en mi cocina preparando algunos snacks y refrescos antes de estudiar para hacer la tarde-noche más amena entre los tres y los libros de Biología._

" _Oye Els, ¿Te conté que alguien supero mi record en la copa champiñón?" Pregunto el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras detrás de mí, haciendo referencia a uno de los 8 circuitos en Mario Kart._

" _¿Enserio?" Pregunte volteando mi cabeza rápidamente con una bandeja en manos._

" _¿Y sabes que fue lo que por poco hizo que me arrancara todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo?"_

" _¿Qué fue?" Pregunte sonriendo, ya en el pasadizo del segundo piso._

" _Me supero por tres míseros puntos."_

" _De ninguna manera" Conteste riendo._

" _Créelo, enserio créelo" Dijo Olaf riendo también._

" _Eso debe ser de los más frus…" Me quede a media palabra en el momento en el que entre a mi habitación, pues mi otro mejor amigo tenía toda su atención en la pantalla de mi teléfono. "¿Kristoff? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?" Pregunte dejando la bandeja en mi escritorio._

" _¿Has estado hablando con Anna?" Pregunto el rubio con la mandíbula tensada. Me quede con la boca entreabierta. "Y no digas que no porque acabo de leer los benditos mensajes."_

" _¿Acaso has perdido la cordura? ¿No conoces nada sobre la privacidad? ¿Qué haces leyendo mis mensajes?"_

" _Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi hermana." Dijo señalándome con su dedo._

" _Kristoff…" Dijo Olaf acercándosele._

" _No, Olaf." Soltó el rubio sin siquiera verlo. "¿Por qué sigues hablando con Anna cuando te dije que dejaras de hacerlo?"_

" _No es fácil, Kristoff" Respondí mirándolo._

" _¿Qué no es fácil?"_

" _¿Qué no es fácil?" Repetí la pregunta entrecerrando mis ojos. "No es fácil ignorarla así como si nada. No es fácil pretender olvidar todo y, más que nada, no es fácil dejar ir lo que siento por ella"_

" _Pero lo harás."_

" _¿Que?"_

" _Lo harás, te olvidaras de ella." Dijo contantemente, señalándome con su dedo._

" _¿Estoy escuchando mal, o me estás dando órdenes?"_

 _Para ese punto de la conversación, tenía que aceptar que estaba bastante molesta. Kristoff no podía ser tan frio. No podía venir y decirme que la dejara ir así de fácil, era imposible, ¿Cómo te desenamoras de alguien de quien estas totalmente loco de pies a cabeza? Estoy bastante segura de que no de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de decidir por ella?_

" _Perdona ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunto el acercándose a mí._

" _Te pregunte; ¿Estoy escuchando mal, o me estás dando órdenes?"_

 _Kristoff estaba a diez centímetros de distancia de mí, con el rostro bastante molesto y los puños cerrados con fuerza._

" _¿Crees que es gracioso?"_

" _No es gracioso, pero pienso que no tienes ningún derecho de decidir por ella"_

 _Kristoff comenzó a acercarse más._

" _Bien, vale ya" Olaf se acercó. "Kristoff, hazte a un lado" Dijo tomando al rubio del brazo para que se alejara, pero este quito su brazo y regreso a su posición inicial._

" _Aléjate de Anna. Te lo dije una vez, y no pienso decírtelo en otra ocasión." Añadió por última vez antes de alejarse de mí._

" _¿Y que harás si no lo hago?" Conteste subiendo mi mirada. Él se detuvo para darse media vuelta y ponerse frente mío, en lo que Olaf golpeaba su frente con su mano._

" _Elsa…" Dijo Olaf._

" _¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"_

" _Soy toda oídos" Solté desafiandolo._

" _Ya estuvo." Olaf se metió entre los dos. "Yo llevare a Kristoff a casa y tu quédate aquí." Nos dijo a ambos bastante molesto. "Y no se verán hasta que se calmen y puedan hablar de esto con más tranquilidad, porque de verdad no sé qué demonios le tendría que decir a sus madres si ambos se agarran a golpes"_

 _Y tal como dijo Olaf, Kristoff y yo no hablamos en los próximos días, ni un mensaje de texto, ni para jugar videojuegos, incluso los dos días en los que la señora Summers nos llevaba a la escuela, él no quería hablar conmigo, ni yo con él. Pensaba que se daría por vencido al darse cuenta que el examen de Biología estaba cerca y necesitaría mis resúmenes, los cuales eran más sencillos de digerir y estudiar, pero parecía que no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente._

 _Así que allí estábamos, sentados en nuestros respectivos escritorios en pleno examen de Biología._

 _Por lo que veía, ya que Kristoff se había sentado a unos dos escritorios a mi derecha, era que no había estudiado nada, y si lo había hecho, pues parecía que su cerebro se había ido a pasear por otro lugar, ya que lo único que veía era a un Kristoff leyendo las dos hojas del examen por tercera vez y a Olaf tratando de pasarle sus respuestas._

 _Su plan iba bastante bien, hasta que el profesor vio un extraño movimiento del rubio con sus manos, pues este quería llamar la atención de Olaf para que le pasara otra respuesta._

" _Summers." Dijo el profesor Jookiba, caminando hasta pararse al costado de Kristoff._

 _ **/Jumbaa Jookiba, por si lo han olvidado, es un personaje en la película de Lilo y Stitch ;) /**_

" _¿Si… profesor Jookiba…?" Soltó el rubio casi encogido de hombros, pensando que el profesor le anularía el examen._

 _El suspiro. "Siéntate detrás de Frost. Gastón, detrás de Blizzard."_

 _Kristoff suspiro resignado, pues sabía que, después de la pelea que habíamos tenido hacia dos días, no lo ayudaría._

 _Vi el reloj que reposaba encima de la pizarra. 2:20pm. El examen acabaría en treinta minutos a más tardar, el profesor Jumbaa acostumbraba a recoger los exámenes 10 minutos antes de que este acabara ya que a la gran mayoría de estudiantes se les iluminaba el cerebro con las respuestas cuando ya no quedaba nada de tiempo para terminar la clase._

 _Escuchaba como Kristoff mordía su lapicero como si se tratara de una zanahoria y golpeaba constantemente la suela de sus zapatillas con el suelo con rapidez, eso quería decir que estaba nervioso. Y como no estarlo, si Kris desaprobaba más exámenes, de Biología u otra materia, el Couch Phil no iba a tener más remedio que separarlo del equipo de Beisball para que se concentrara en sus estudios, por lo que, si quería permanecer en el equipo, era necesario que obtuviera las mejores calificaciones posibles en cada materia y en este caso parecía no haber estudiado de manera correcta puesto que no había escuchado que su lapicero hiciera contacto con la hoja de papel y el escritorio._

 _Deje escapar un suspiro. Estaba molesta con él. No quería que saliera con Anna, sin siquiera darme explicaciones. No quería que le hablara, ni que me acercara a ella. Nos estaba alejando sabiendo que ambas nos lastimábamos, pero aun así el insistía en su posición._

 _Pero era mi mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo fallar en algo que era importante y vital para él._

 _Tome mi cartilla de respuestas y empecé a anotar las alternativas en mi mano, una vez que tuve todo listo lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, como si me estuviera arreglando el cabello._

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?" Susurro Kristoff detrás de mí, indicando que había leído mi mensaje, o mis respuestas._

" _¿Quieres pasar el examen o no?" Pregunte volteando un poco mi cabeza. El suspiro y por fin pude escuchar a su lapicero haciendo contacto con su cartilla._

 _A los 5 minutos Kristoff toco mi hombro dos veces para después susurrar un pequeño "Gracias" en mi oído, yo solo asentí levemente y me pare, dispuesta a entregarle mi examen culminado al profesor. Tome mi mochila y salí del salón camino a los vestuarios y luego al campo de Beisball, la clase de Biología era la última clase que tenía los Martes y los Martes eran día de entrenamiento._

 _Después de cambiarme espere sentada en las bancas, esperando a que los demás llegaran de a pocos. No pensaba en nada, tampoco quería pensar, tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía que haría sin Anna. Sin… poder hablar con ella, sin poder verla, sin poder abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. La adoraba y… no quería dejarla ir._

" _Hey Els…" Escuche a mi lado._

 _Rápidamente salí de mi burbuja y mire a mi derecha. Se trataba de Kristoff. "Hey…" Salude casi en un suspiro._

" _Yo quería… agradecerte por… lo del examen" Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado._

" _No hay problema, lo necesitabas" Sonreí débilmente._

" _Y también discúlpame, por lo que paso en tu casa. No… debí agarrar tu teléfono sin tu permiso pero… Solo tuve un mal presentimiento y el impulso me llevo a hacerlo" Soltó enredando su mano derecha en su cabello. "Y resulto que al final si era un mal presentimiento"_

" _¿Has venido a disculparte? ¿O a que volvamos a pelear?" Pregunte volteando a mi derecha a verlo._

" _Pero es que… ¡Por Dios! Hay tantas chicas en este mundo, tantas, ¿Y tienes que fijarte en mi hermanita?"_

" _Sabes que uno no elige de quien se enamora, solo… pasa…"_

 _El suspiro. "La olvidaras, solo… pon de tu parte, no quiero estar en tu contra Els, eres importante para mí"_

" _¿No tengo… ninguna chance? Sabes… que haría lo que fuese por ella…"_

 _El soltó una pequeña risa. "Tu ni nadie la tiene." Contesto mirándome._

" _Siempre hay una primera vez"_

" _Hey, ¿Vamos a comenzar otra vez?" Pregunto con voz pesada lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Tú misma lo dijiste hace unos segundos"_

" _Hare lo mejor que pueda"_

" _¿La olvidaras?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada._

" _Hare lo mejor que pueda." Repetí._

" _Eso no me convence"_

" _Es la única respuesta que te puedo dar por el momento" Me encogí de hombros._

" _Pues espero que esa respuesta cambie rápido" Dijo mientras se paraba de la banca. "Vamos Frost, a entrenar, tenemos un juego en un mes"_

 _Suspire resignada. "A la orden capitán"_

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

"¿Que? No no, estoy bien, solo que… no lo sé, es extraño" Mentí.

"Bien… Kristoff menciono algo sobre Hans ¿O escuche mal?"

"Eh... dijo que… te estaba esperando"

"No recuerdo haberle comentado que viniera" Dijo mientras revisaba su teléfono. "Quería continuar con nuestras travesuras mientras veíamos la otra película" Me sonrió pícaramente. "Pero, pude escuchar que le dijiste a _"tu madre"_ que te quedarías a dormir"

"Con lo que acaba de pasar ahora no creo que sea una buena idea sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, copo de nieve"

"Yo creo que sería una muy buena idea" Soltó colocándose frente mío, a solo unos míseros centímetros de distancia de mis labios. "Tienes un juego la próxima semana y estoy segura que el Coach Phil te prohibirá cualquier actividad física que no sea entrenar por toda la semana" Dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda baja. "Además… Necesito a alguien que me ayude a estirarme…" Sentí sus uñas arañando levemente todo el largo de mi espalda. "Y así no lastimarme cuando este animando tu juego…"

"Anna…" Suspire levemente.

"¿Me ayudaras a estirarme, verdad?" Pregunto en susurros en mi oído. Asentí, ella rio. "Eso fue fácil." Dijo separándose de mí.

"Ja ja, muy graciosa" Le sonreí.

"No es mi culpa que caigas tan fácilmente en mis encantos" Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida de su habitación.

"Vamos a ver si todavía querré ayudarte a estirar tus músculos más tarde"

"Ambas sabemos que si querrás, Frost" Sonrió por última vez antes de salir caminando por el pasadizo.

Bajaba las escaleras con paciencia, no quería caerme y que todos se rieran de mi por toda la eternidad como lo habían hecho la vez que Flynn se cayo por hacerla de chistoso.

"¿Elsa? Donde te habías…" Dijo Aurora acercándose con una sonrisa pero, antes de que lograra terminar toda la oración, se vio interrumpida por la voz de Anna.

"¿Hans?"

"Hey babe" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué…?"

"¿Hago aquí?" Completo su pregunta. "En vista que no recibí una invitación y que casi todos aquí están en pareja, sin incluirte a ti, Frost, todos sabemos que Aurora estaría mejor con Felipe" Dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándome un ojo mientras Kristoff se disponía a tirársele encima, por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que Flynn le puso los brazos encima. "Decidí colarme a la noche de películas, cielo"

"No le hagas caso ¿Sí?" Dijo Aurora mientras me abrazaba. Solo pude sonreírle.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Pregunto Anna, tratando de desviar la conversación antes de que su hermano le diera una seria golpiza a su novio.

"Vi una publicación de Snow en Instagram." Respondió el pelirrojo alzando sus hombros, mientras Anna volteaba a ver a Snow, quien tenía una sonrisa de culpabilidad en su rostro.

"Oh…"

"Pero si no me quieres aquí, yo puedo…" Dijo señalando la puerta, queriendo decir que se podía retirar.

"¡Si por favor!" Contesto Kristoff desde el sofá.

"¿Que? No no, claro que puedes quedarte" Dijo Anna riendo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

"Gracias" Contesto el abrazándola de vuelta.

"Vale, si ese idiota va a quedarse, quiero menos muestras de afecto, están frente mío" Dijo Kristoff mirándolos fijamente.

La noche transcurrió rápida, entre risas, comida y películas. Trataba de distraerme y dejar de preocuparme tanto por lo que Anna y Hans hacían, tratar de dejar de mirar como el la besaba y abrazaba a su antojo, tratar de dejar de odiarlo tanto por como besaba su cuello como un salvaje o por como tocaba su trasero sin reparo alguno, trataba de calmar las ganas de tomarlo por su tonta chaqueta y botarlo a patadas de la casa. Me molestaba el hecho de que no… podía tratarla con el respeto que se merecía, tocarla con la delicadeza que se merecía, quererla y amarla con todo el corazón, como ella lo merecía.

Y agradecí al fin cuando Votos de amor había terminado y los chicos se disponían a irse, pues eso indicada que Hans se iría también.

"Nos vemos Punzie, manden un mensaje cuando lleguen a casa" Dijo Olaf mientras se despedía de Rapunzel, Flynn, Mérida y Jack, los cuales la rubia seria la responsable de llevar a casa.

"Como usted mande caballero" Respondió divertida mientras se alejaban de la puerta de camino al auto de Rapunzel.

"Hey Aurora" Dije acercándome a ella. "¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? Que las lleve a casa de decir verdad" Agregue con una pequeña risa refiriéndome a Ella y Snow, las cuales se encontraban despidiéndose de Kristoff y Jack respectivamente.

Entonces algo detrás de Aurora llamo mi atención. Hans se encontraba aprisionando a Anna contra una de las paredes de la sala aprovechando que Kristoff se encontraba distraído, mientras acariciaba la espalda baja de la rubia fresa y le besaba el cuello como un animal. Anna solo reía y trataba de alejarlo de su cuerpo, manteniéndose atenta por si a Kristoff se le ocurría voltear.

Baje mi mirada, para luego tratar de concentrarla en Aurora.

"Gracias Elsa, eres muy amable, pero Jas…" Trato de decir, pero el sonido de una bocina interrumpió lo que estaba por decir.

"¡Hola perras! ¡Todas adentro!" Grito Jasmine desde el asiento del piloto de su auto.

"Como ya te diste cuenta, Jasmine pasara a recogernos" Dijo riendo.

Rei. "Muy bien, ve… ve con cuidado"

"Lo hare" Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Descansa" Soltó mientras se alejaba.

"Descansa" Me despedí.

Una vez que los tres autos se hubieran retirado y de que Kristoff botara a Hans a patadas por tratar de escabullirse a la habitación de Anna, entramos todos a la casa.

"Bueno… Creo que podemos hacer limpieza mañana, estoy cansado" Dijo el rubio mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

"Totalmente de acuerdo, a dormir" Dijo Olaf mientras tomaba una de las bolsas de frituras y subía por las escaleras, en lo que Kristoff agarro dos latas de Sprite y desapareció por las escaleras también. "¡Buenas noches!"

"¡Buenas noches!" Respondí mientras me dirigía a la cocina por una botella de agua.

Abrí el refrigerador de los Summers y tomé una botella de agua, centrándome en abrir la tapa mientras subía las escaleras.

"¿Desde cuándo las tapas vienen tan… malditamente duras? Por Dios" Susurre para mí misma mientras terminaba de sacar la tapa de la botella, pero entonces mi teléfono sonó, era una llamada en conjunto con una llamativa y conocida imagen de fondo. Conteste. "¿Anna?"

"Si, Sherlock" Contesto ella. "¿Podrías venir un momento? A mi habitación"

"Por supuesto ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunte acercándome lentamente a su puerta.

"Si Frost, solo ven"

Camine sin hacer bulla por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su puerta y girar el pomo lentamente.

"¿Anna?" Pregunte susurrando. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Puedes entrar"

Empujé con poco esfuerzo la puerta apoyando mi mano del pomo, y lo que vi, hizo que mi mandíbula cayera al suelo de lleno.

Anna estaba allí, parada a dos metros de distancia de mí, la poca luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana la iluminaba solo para mostrar una bonita ropa interior de encaje negro que envolvía su perfecto cuerpo en conjunto de una sonrisa juguetona decorando su rostro y un perfecto chaleco del mismo color cayendo por sus hombros hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

"Wow…" Logre soltar. "Yo…"

"Te comió la lengua el gato ¿Frost?" Pregunto ella de forma divertida mientras se acercaba a mí.

"No… no sé qué decir… tu… te ves…"

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunto ladeando su cabeza. "Hans lo escogió para mí, pero no quería usarlo con el"

"Ah… ¿No…?"

"No" Respondió. "Quería usarlo contigo" Dijo mirando mis labios mientras mordía el suyo. Trataba de hablar, pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de mi boca. "Puedes ahorrarte las palabras y… pasar a los hechos…"

"O-Okay…"

"Me encanta como te has vestido hoy, la ropa que llevas te queda muy bien, pero... ¿Sabes algo?" Anna ladeó la cabeza a pocos milímetros de mi boca. "Se verían mucho mejor desparramadas en el piso junto a la mía" Dijo mirándome con una expresión de lujuria y deseo que logró hacerme derretir a sus pies.

Me acerqué y besé sus labios, tratando de borrar el rastro de los besos de Hans de ellos, enredando mis brazos en su cintura sin ganas de volver a soltarla a los segundos después de escuchar como el pestillo de la puerta era activado.

Anna comenzó a delinear el borde de mi pantalón, lenta y placenteramente mientras mis manos sujetaban su cuello en busca de profundizar mucho más el beso. Sus dedos llegaron al botón de mi pantalón en donde, con una rapidez increíble, desabotonó. Sus uñas arañaban con sutileza mi espalda baja, mandando ondas de corriente por todo mi cuerpo, logrando que los vellos se me pusieran de punta, que la piel se escarapelara y que soltara un suspiro en su boca. Ella sonrió ante la respuesta que sus caricias habían resultado.

"¿Me has extrañado?" Preguntó Anna en tono bastante seductor.

"Yo... si..."

"¿Si que? ¿Els?" Mordió mi labio inferior.

"A-ah... yo... te he extrañado"

"Yo también te he extrañado ¿Sabes? He extrañado sentir tu piel..." Dijo en lo que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi espalda, haciendo que mi agarre en su cuello y mejillas se forzara un poco. "He extrañado que beses mi cuerpo, ..." Susurro subiendo sus manos por mi cintura, pasando por mis hombros y mis brazos, para finalmente tocar mis manos. "He extrañado que me toques..." Fue entonces cuando, guiada por sus manos, las mías fueron llevadas a su cintura desnuda, sintiendo lo caliente de su piel, sintiendo el cómo el contacto me quemaba. "He extrañado que me hagas tuya..." Susurró en mi oído, logrando que mis rodillas amenazaran con doblarse en cualquier momento.

Comenzamos a caminar a tientas a través de la habitación, casi cayéndonos en una ocasión por un polo, o pantalón de Anna el cual estaba en el piso, pero aun riendo en medio del beso continuamos caminando. La rubia fresa cayo de espaldas a la cama conmigo encima de ella, enredando sus piernas a los lados de mi cadera, mientras yo acariciaba sus mejillas para, lentamente bajar mis manos por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, movimiento que pronto mis labios siguieron, pasando por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su plano abdomen, su hueso iliaco, su monte de venus y, finalmente, el lugar al donde quería llegar.

Subí mi mirada en búsqueda de su aprobación, la cual rápidamente me brindo colocando mis dedos encima de la fina tela de su trusa de encaje, desplazando ambas manos hacia abajo mientras, en el proceso, la retiraba de su cuerpo. La prenda color negro termino descansando en el suelo, entretanto deslizaba mis manos por el interior de sus muslos, ganándome un leve temblor por parte de su cuerpo indicando que iba por un buen camino. Recorrí con mis dedos lentamente sus ingles, sin apuro, a fin de cuentas, Kristoff y Olaf debían estar durmiendo como troncos, nada podía despertarlos.

"Elsa..." Gimió despacio en el momento en que mi lengua recorrió desde su entrada hasta su clítoris y volvía a repetir el camino. "Mmm..." Mordió su labio inferior mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Continúe con la misma velocidad, moviendo mi lengua de arriba abajo, saboreándola, acompañando mis movimientos con unos leves masajes en sus piernas.

"Si… sigue así…" Suspiró, alentándome a continuar con mis acciones.

Fue entonces cuando decidí probar con algo diferente.

Acerqué mi mano derecha y empecé a jugar con su entrada, trazando toda su feminidad.

"Ah…" Gimió en respuesta, apretando mas su agarre a la sabana debajo de su cuerpo.

Lentamente empecé a introducir uno de mis dedos en su entrada, sin intención de lastimarla, y allí lo mantuve, permitiendo que su interior se acostumbrara a lo que acaba de suceder.

"Elsa… Oh por Dios…" Mordió su labio inferior. "Sigue…"

Continúe con mis acciones, solo que estaba vez aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas y la dirección de mi lengua. Supe que a ella le estaba gustando lo que hacía, ya que había su pelvis y piernas habían comenzado a temblar.

Y supe que le encanto cuando coloco una de sus almohadas encima de su cara y dejo soltar un fuerte: "¡Si! ¡Elsa!" de su boca mientras su cuerpo termino por relajarse y, lentamente, retire mis dedos de su entrada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y aun presentaba pequeños espasmos debido al orgasmo por el cual acababa de pasar, preferí el esperar a que su cuerpo y su mente se calmaran antes de decirle algo. Solo bastaron unas 15 respiraciones agitadas para que Anna me tomara de la mano sorpresivamente y me lanzara a su cama cayendo de espaldas.

"Voy a cogerte tan bien, Frost, que terminaras totalmente desmayada en mi cama." Dijo en lo que trepaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar encima mío, con sus piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas aprisionando mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

Fue en ese momento en que sentí un leve apretón en mi miembro, acción que me provocó un espasmo con ella encima mío. Sentí como su mano acaricia lentamente mi miembro, de arriba hacia abajo encima del pantalón, tan lento y tan provocativo, que me hacia sentir ardiendo por dentro.

Retrocedió hasta sentarse a la altura de mis muslos y comenzó a quitarme los pantalones y boxers rápidamente, lanzándolos Dios sabe donde en la oscuridad de su cuarto, solo iluminado por la leve luz de la Luna.

Levante mi cuerpo y apoye mis manos en la cama, siguiendo sus movimientos con mi mirada, mientras ella volvió a posicionarse en su ubicación inicial.

"Ni te atrevas a decirme algo sobre los condones, Frost. Que no pienso detenerme ni un segundo" Dijo ella susurrando en mis labios, ganándome las palabras que estaba por decirle unos segundos atrás.

Me tomo con su mano izquierda de las mejillas, con su dedo pulgar en mi mejilla derecha y los cuatro dedos restantes en mi mejilla izquierda, y entonces me hizo fijar toda mi concentración en ella, mientras mi miembro era introducido en su feminidad lenta y pacientemente. Anna mordía su labio inferior, tratando de callar los gemidos que venían desde lo profundo de su garganta en lo que, por mi parte, trataba de controlar el aire que entraba y salía de mi cuerpo frenéticamente.

"A veces ah…" Gimió. "Olvido lo… uhm... grande que eres…" Dijo ahora colocando sus manos en mis hombros en forma de soporte y equilibrio, con sus caderas subiendo y bajando constantemente encima de mi pelvis.

Estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza con cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, las mordidas que le propinaba a mis labios o mi cuello cuando no podía soportar las profundas estocadas que generaba con el vaivén de su cadera.

"Quiero que me digas a quien le perteneces." Dijo Anna con la voz entre sus dientes mientras movía frenéticamente sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "¿A quién le perteneces Frost?"

"Anna..."

"¿A quién le perteneces?" Preguntó clavando sus uñas en mis hombros, estaba a punto de enloquecer.

"A ti." Respondí.

"¿A quién?"

"A ti, te pertenezco a ti." Confirme sujetando su cadera con una de mis manos con fuerza.

"Solo YO puedo cogerte ¿Entendiste, cariño?"

"Solo tú puedes cogerme..."

"Solo yo puedo besarte, solo yo puedo tocarte" Araño mi cuello. "Dilo."

"Solo..." Suspiré. "Solo tú puedes besarme..." Mordí mi labio. "Solo tú puedes tocarme"

"Muy bien." Añadió antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. "¿Sabes que es lo genial de tener sexo con una porrista?" Preguntó Anna clavando sus uñas en mi cuello.

"N-no..." Solté entrecortadamente, me costaba hablar y mantener el ritmo que llevaba.

"Que en lo general somos bastante flexibles, o por lo menos yo lo soy." Respondió mirándome maliciosamente.

Anna se impulso con ayuda de mis hombros y, esta vez, se recostó en la cama boca abajo, abriendo sus piernas en casi toda su totalidad, regalándome una vista perfecta de toda su feminidad.

"¿Vendrás? ¿O tengo que ir por ti?" Pregunto con una voz bastante seductora, nada parecido a la misma pregunta que me había formulado el día anterior para que me sentara a su lado en su cama antes de disponernos a ver la película.

Me recosté encima de ella con delicadeza, apoyando mi cuerpo en mi brazo izquierdo, mientras con mi mirada le pedía permiso de continuar, el cual ella respondió rondando los ojos con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"Fuck..." Suspiró Anna llevando su cabeza hacia atrás una vez que me introduje dentro de ella.

Aquella pose tenía dos importantes puntos; primero, me brindaba un buen ángulo de penetración, ¿Para que querría yo saber eso? Vale, si, estuve investigando y leyendo un poco y descubrí qué hay ciertos puntos que pueden lograr activarse dentro de la cavidad vaginal de las mujeres si sabes hacerlo correctamente, lo cual haría que mi rubia fresa favorita disfrutara lo que hiciéramos en todo momento, y segundo, estaba muy, pero muy dentro de ella, mi boca se abría casi en toda su totalidad cada vez que la penetraba y veía mi miembro desaparecer por completo dentro de ella.

"S-si... Elsa..." Gimió clavando sus uñas en mi cintura, en búsqueda de que profundizara mas las estocadas. "Tengo ganas de gemir tan fuerte, hasta que todo el vecindario me escuche" Dijo entre dientes.

"Oh Dios, Anna..." Dije suspirando en su oído mientras la aprisionaba mucho más contra la cama.

"No te atrevas a parar" Soltó entre dientes. "Estoy a punto de explotar"

"Te amo…" Solté repentinamente en su oído. Anna paro bruscamente sus movimientos y se quedó mirando un punto x al lado de mi cabeza, acción que rápidamente me hizo detenerme. "¿Anna? ¿Estas…?"

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Yo… ah… dije que…"

"Dime. Que. Dijiste. Frost." Dijo entre dientes, ahora con sus ojos turquesa atravesando los míos.

"Dije que… Te amo…"

No pasaron ni tres segundos para que Anna me empujara, se levantara encima de mí y comenzara a vestirse.

"¿Hice algo malo? Porque de ser así yo…" Me defendí tratando de acercarme a ella.

"Fuera."

"¿Que?"

"Cámbiate. Y luego, te quiero fuera de aquí."

"¿Por… que?"

"Porque yo lo digo. Ahora, cámbiate y largo." Dijo señalando la puerta. "A penas que quieras que llame a Kristoff y él sea quien te saque de aquí."

Me quede congelada. Congelada a los pies de su cama.

Le dije te amo ¿Acaso hay algo malo con esas palabras? ¡Se lo acabo de confesar! ¡¿Y me bota de su habitación?!

"¡Largo!" Grito en susurros mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño, abrazándose a sí misma en el proceso.

Tome mi ropa rápidamente y comencé a vestirme, mordiéndome la lengua y tensando mi quijada. No quería llorar, no podía llorar, no frente a ella ahora que ya sabía sus intenciones y que toda chance de una relación había sido tirada por la borda.

Terminaba de ponerme las zapatillas cuando escuche el agua de la regadera hacer contacto con el piso de cerámica en el baño de Anna. Entonces supe que no planeaba escoltarme hasta la puerta. Tome mi sweater y camine hasta la puerta de salida, antes de salir, le di una mirada más a su habitación, las sabanas desordenadas, las almohadas fuera de lugar y tiradas en el suelo, la tenue luz de la luna que poco a poco se apagaba. Solté un tembloroso suspiro y finalmente salí.

Tome mi teléfono y, por reacción, llame a Mérida.

"¿Elsa? ¿Qué…?" Dijo Mérida al teléfono con voz somnolienta.

"Ella… yo…" Trate de vocalizar, pero entre cada palabra sentía que me falta el aire.

"Sshh… shhh, tranquila, ¿Iré a tu casa? ¿Si? Tranquila"

"M-Méri-da…"

"Tranquila, 5 minutos, estaré allí en 5 minutos, no me cuelgues" Dijo la pelirroja mientras, por los ruidos que escuchaba en su teléfono, se ponía zapatos. "Quédate conmigo"

Me deje caer en los escalones de entrada de mi casa ¿Era este el sentir de un corazón roto? Este horrible sentimiento, esta… horrible presión en el pecho, este nudo en la garganta, las ganas de querer llorar, gritar, correr, todo. Y solo pensar, pensar que una palabra lo podía arruinar todo. Que solo una acción podía tirar el agua por la borda.

Pensaba en nada y en todo en el poco tiempo que transcurrió conmigo allí, sentada en el escalón de entrada de la puerta de mi casa, sin sentir frio a pesar que el fuerte y gélido viento acompañado de una ligera llovizna golpeara mi cuerpo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, simplemente en blanco. Miraba a nada, en un punto cualquiera en el suelo, hasta que dos sombras que se movilizaban rápido hicieron contacto con mi radio de visión.

"Elsa…" Dijo Jack acercándose a mí. "Venga, vamos adentro" Dijo suavemente mientras tomaba mi brazo y los pasaba por sus hombros, con Mérida a mi otro lado cuidando que no me cayera.

Y ahí estábamos los tres minutos más tarde, sentados en mi cama, yo apoyando mi espalda en el capitoné color azul de mi cama, con una manta abrigando mi cuerpo entre mis hombros y una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras mis dos amigos se miraban entre ellos, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas entre sus miradas.

"Toma esto, te ayudara" Dijo Mérida extendiéndome una pequeña píldora, una pastilla. "Es un calmante, confía en mi"

Tome la píldora entre mis dedos y, con ayuda del chocolate ahora tibio, la pase por mi garganta.

Nos quedamos en silencio por no sé cuánto tiempo. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

"Hey…" Dijo Mérida. "¿Quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Jack yendo directo al grano, para que después Mérida le golpeara el brazo. "¿Que? Nunca la había visto así desde que la conozco. No es normal."

"Creo que… eso fue todo."

"¿A que te refieres con _'eso fue todo'_?" Pregunto Jack.

"Me rindo."

"¿Te rindes?" Pregunto Mérida desentendida.

"Me rindo con Anna." Respondí subiendo la mirada, mirando a mis dos amigos.

"¿Porque?"

Reí. "Estábamos en su habitación, solo ella y yo. Para Anna teniendo sexo, ¿Para mí?" Solté un bufido. "Yo le hacia el amor" Me detuve unos segundos. "Le dije que la amaba" Jack y Mérida abrieron sus ojos como búhos. "¿Qué hizo ella? Me boto." Mire mis manos, manos que hacia una media hora habían recorrido su cuerpo entero. "Me boto sin más, sin penas y sin resentimientos. Y me harte de eso." Respondí con ambos chicos mirándome expectantes. "Se acabo."

 _ **Viernes , 4:10pm, Salida de la escuela.**_

"Entonces… ¿A dónde?" Pregunto Mérida a mi lado, mientras ambas íbamos camino al estacionamiento de la escuela a por mi auto.

Lo días habían pasado bastante rapido y ahora me sentía mucho mejor, a diferencia de la madrugada del Domingo, y el mismo Domingo. Jack y Mérida se habían quedado conmigo hasta la tarde cerciorándose de que me encontrara bien, no habían terminado la tarea que el profesor Fredricksen había dejado en Geografía y, por el bien de su nota final, se veían obligados a presentarla. Me dieron como opción el tomar sus apuntes y regresar a mi hogar para avanzar la tarea aquí, pero les dije que no era necesario, ahora estaba mucho mejor, y ellos necesitaban descansar después de mantenerse en vela escuchándome hablar por toda la madrugada.

No había hablado con Anna, eso podían darlo por hecho, habían sido pocas las veces en las cuales me la había cruzado, trataba de evitar el ir a la casa de Kristoff invitando a los chicos a pasar las tardes o hacer las tareas en la mía. Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues estaba más pegada a Hans de lo usual, eran como dos trozos de chicle de aquí para allá, ya sea en los corredores, en el descanso y en la hora del almuerzo. Tenía conocimiento de que haría una fiesta en su casa por su cumpleaños, había invitado a casi todos en la escuela, casi a todos menos a mí, así que solo trataba de hacer caso omiso a todo y concentrarme en lo que me importaba; sacar perfectos en todas las clases, ganar el último campeonato entre escuelas de Beisball y mis amigos.

Por lo menos en eso pensaba, hasta el día de ayer.

Como mencione antes, el cumpleaños de Anna era el día de mañana y, aunque ahora no estuviéramos en… buenos términos, quería regalarle algo que enserio le encantara, quería sorprenderla. Después de todo eso era lo que hacía todos los años.

Mérida no tenía idea de que íbamos por el regalo, es más, pensaba que iríamos al centro comercial a comprar la nueva versión de Tekken 7 para Play Station 4, razón por la cual se había ofrecido a acompañarme y de paso para conversar un par de horas, pero estaba segura que si le decía la verdad del trayecto lo más probable hubiera sido que me atravesara el ojo con una flecha.

"Al mall" Respondí sonriendo. "¿Viste a Jack?" Le pregunte mientras sacaba las llaves de mi auto y desactivé la alarma, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño sonido.

"Maldita…" Dijo un Jack saltando a un lado, sorprendido por la alarma.

"No sé si sea Jack, pero acabo de ver a una niñita asustándose por una alarma" Respondió Mérida con una sonrisa en su rostro en lo que abría la puerta del co-pasajero.

Jack le saco el dedo medio. "¿Saben? Hoy quiero estar zen, quiero jugar videojuegos, comer pizza y no saber nada de la escuela"

"¿Alguna diferencia con lo que haces todos los días?" Pregunto Mérida.

"¿Estas en tus días cierto?" Pregunto el peliblanco desde el asiento de atrás. "Como sea, ¿Qué tal la cena con Aurora?"

"Bastante bien, sus padres son… geniales" Respondí encendiendo el auto. Ellos me miraban expectantes. "¿Que?"

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto Mérida.

"¿Quieren que les cuente todo?"

"¿Duh?" Dijo Jack.

"Muy bien…"

 _ **Flashback. Jueves, 8:pm, después del juego de Beisball**_ _._

 _Apoyando mi hombro izquierdo en una columna, esperaba a que Aurora saliera de los camerinos. Habíamos vuelto a ganar el juego, íbamos en racha y cada persona que pasaba me felicitaba por el reñido juego que tuvimos. Estaba agradecida de haber llevado un pantalón y un sweater en mi maleta, ya que había empezado a hacer algo de frio, no es que el frio me molestara, porque no lo hacia, pero quería evitar un resfriado teniendo en cuenta de que los exámenes de medio año empezaban la próxima semana._

 _El conocer a los padres de Aurora me tenia con los pelos de punta. Sabia que ellos me bombardearían con preguntas sobre mí, la escuela, mi futuro, probablemente me preguntarían si tenía algún plan a futuro con su hija y, honestamente, no tenia idea de que responder a aquella interrogante._

 _Aurora pensó que seria una buena idea el ir a su casa después del partido, podíamos ducharnos y cambiarnos en los camerinos para después ir juntas a su hogar en mi auto, de tal manera que no perdíamos tiempo. Así que ahí estaba yo, tratando de no pensar, y pensado al mismo tiempo._

" _Hey ¿Lista?" Pregunto una voz frente a mí. Rápidamente alce la mirada, y allí estaba ella. Llevaba unos shorts, pequeños, que dejaban ver lo largo de sus piernas, en conjunto de unas Vans clásicas de color negro, un maletín color rosa colgando de su hombro y… un conocido sweater color azul._

" _Por supuesto" Sonreí. "Bonito sweater" Solté mientras caminaba a su lado._

" _Lo sé, tengo buenos gustos" Dijo soltando un guiño, haciéndome reír. "Iba a devolvértelo el Lunes después de la fiesta en la casa de Hércules, pero me he encariñado mucho con el" Dijo riendo._

" _Puedes quedártelo si deseas" Respondí._

" _¿Estas segura? Se que te encantan los sweaters y mucho más el color azul"_

" _Claro que sí, no te preocupes" Dije mirándola. "Además… te queda mucho mejor a ti"_

 _Aurora sonrió. "Gracias"_

" _No hay de que" Respondí. "Pero hey, está haciendo frio, ¿Estas bien con la ropa que llevas?"_

" _No siento frio en las piernas, pero si un poco de mi torso para arriba"_

" _Espera un segundo…" Dije abriendo mi maleta. "Creo que esta por aquí… ¡Ujum!" Exclame sacando aquella casaca con los colores blanco y azul característicos de nuestra escuela. "Póntela, por favor" Me coloque detrás de ella para que pudiera colocarse la casaca. "Estarás más abrigada con ella"_

" _Mi princesa en armadura" Rio colocándose la casaca con mi ayuda._

" _A su servicio" Respondí._

" _Es cómoda, me gusta"_

" _Lo es, pero necesitare que me la devuelvas luego, el Couch Phil me matara si la pierdo" Dije presionando el botón del control del auto para desactivar la alarma, para luego abrir la maletera del auto._

" _Pierde cuidado" Sonrió._

" _Entonces… vayámonos"_

 _El trayecto a la casa de Aurora fue tranquilo, ambas nos dedicamos a hablar de cómo había sido nuestro día en la escuela, incluyendo el examen del profesor Thatch el cual estuvo sencillo, a decir verdad, y en como el juego de horas antes había transcurrido._

" _¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la rubia._

" _¿Eh?"_

 _Aurora rio. "Te pregunte si estabas bien, cariño. No has parado de golpear tus dedos con el volante desde que te avise que estábamos a mitad de camino"_

" _Oh… Si, estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse" Sonreí._

" _¿Estas nerviosa?"_

" _Yo… eh… si… creo, un poco"_

" _No lo estés, mis padres no van a comerte"_

" _¿Estas… segura?"_

 _Aurora rio. "Claro que sí, tranquila. Solo será una cena en conjunto de una amena conversación entre mis padres, tu y yo. Nada de qué preocuparse" Dijo tomando mi mano encima de la palanca de cambios._

" _Esta bien" Suspire, para que después Aurora riera. "¿Qué sucede?"_

" _Elsa, estas sudando" Contesto riendo._

" _Ah… Disculpa…" Dije tratando de quitar mi mano, pero ella no me dejo._

" _Hey, dame tu mano" Respondió mientras dejaba descansar mi mano en su muslo desnudo. "Tranquila ¿Si? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos programar la cena para otra ocasión ¿Qué dices?"_

" _Entiendo el… que me digas que no debería preocuparme tanto, pero enserio… no puedo evitarlo"_

 _Aurora rio. "Esto me recuerda a la vez en la que Felipe conoció a mis tres tías el año pasado"_

" _¿Tres tías?"_

" _Si ¿Conoces a las enfermeras de la escuela?"_

" _Las enfermeras Flora, Fauna y Primavera? Por su puesto, son las mejores, suelen darme un chupete cada vez que voy por un dolor de cabeza" Conteste, ocasionando que la rubia soltara una pequeña risa._

" _Ellas son mis tías" Sonrió._

" _¿Tus tías?"_

" _Ujum, exactamente mis tías abuelas" Asentí._

" _Es bueno saberlo, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste la dulzura" Respondí sonriendo. "Y el mencionar que te conozco podría hacer que me dieran otro chupete adicional por visita"_

" _Elsa…"_

" _Es la verdad" Me defendí. "Continua"_

" _Felipe no tenía idea de que ellas eran mis tías, a pesar de que había ido a la enfermería incontables veces por golpes en su entrenamiento o en los juegos. Así que un Domingo mis padres lo invitaron en conjunto de su padre a cenar. Cuando mis padres le presentaron a mis tías, Felipe quedo helado de pies a cabeza…"_

" _¿Por qué? Dudo que Felipe haya tenido alguna mala actitud con ellas. Por lo poco que lo conozco, me parece que es un chico bastante correcto"_

" _Oh claro, lo es. Fue porque, por lo que mis tías me contaron, hablo sobre mí en sus sueños después de que tomara un analgésico o un relajante muscular"_

" _Oh"_

" _No fue nada malo, es más, fue todo lo contrario" Hizo una breve pausa. "A partir de ese día, solo va a la enfermería si es por algo totalmente urgente, y si va, se pone totalmente pálido y suda como un loco"_

 _Rei un poco, para después darme cuenta de que, según el GPS del auto, estábamos a unos metros de la casa. Me estacioné y detuve el auto._

" _¿Lista?" Pregunto Aurora apretando mi mano entre las suyas._

 _Suspire. "Nací lista"_

 _La casa de Aurora era grande, si contamos el gigante jardín que la rodeaba adornando con un sinfín de tipos de flores, las cuales desprendían un olor impresionante por todo el lugar._

" _Mi padre debe estar en la sala, ven" Dijo sin soltar mi mano. "Puedes dejar tu maleta encima de ese sofá"_

" _Esta bien" Respondí, estirando mi brazo para dejar caer el maletín color azul que reposaba en mi hombro encima del sofá color marrón, sin ocasionar que la mano de Aurora y la mía se soltaran._

" _¿Aurora?" Pregunto la voz de un hombre de la habitación siguiente._

" _¿Padre? ¿Estás en la sala?" Pregunto la rubia, caminando despacio hacia donde provenía la voz._

" _Si, cariño"_

" _¡Voy en camino!"_

 _Caminamos despacio por los pasillos que guiaban a la sala, mientras Aurora me mostraba las fotografías en cuadros adornando las paredes, fotografías bastante antiguas, como alguna más recientes yacían allí, inmortalizadas en lo largo del pasadizo._

 _De pronto nos vimos frente a una puerta grande de madera tallada, Aurora coloco su mano encima del pestillo antes de hacerlo girar._

" _Si en algún momento te sientes incomoda, solo debes decírmelo ¿Esta bien?"_

" _Claro" Sonreí._

" _Muy bien" Se acerco y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. "Entremos"_

 _La sala era bastante grande, con adornos en madera y mármol, grandes ventanas dejaban ver los jardines, junto a las elegantes cortinas atadas a los lados de estas. Un hombre se encontraba sentado en el sofá color rojo oscuro, leyendo un periódico, mientras una copa de vino descansaba en la mesa en su costado, mientras una mujer de espaldas de cabello rubio y vestido color morado oscuro apreciaba el jardín con ambas manos sujetas detrás de su espalda, a la altura de su espalda baja._

" _¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Pregunto Aurora mientras ingresábamos a la sala._

 _La señora Rose volteo, reflejando su atención en nosotras, al igual que su esposo, el cual bajo el periódico que impedía su vista hacia nosotras. "Hola cielo, que bueno que hayan llegado. La cena ya está lista" Respondió la mujer mientras se acercaba al lado de su esposo._

" _Mi culpa, me demore un poco en las regaderas" Respondió la chica a mi lado soltando una pequeña risa._

 _De un segundo a otro nos encontramos frente a los señores Rose, sus padres. Y debo admitir, el señor Rose me daba algo de miedo._

" _Elsa, te presento a mi padre, Estefano Rose" Dijo Aurora refiriéndose a aquel hombre alto, de cabello, bigote y barba larga, vestido con un sweater color mostaza, con pantalones y zapatos negros. "Y mi madre, Flor Rose" Presentó mirando a una mujer bastante, pero bastante parecida a ella, el mismo color de cabello, rasgos faciales, los ojos, todo. "Padres" Sonrió mirándome. "Les presento a Elsa Frost."_

 _Hubo un pequeño silencio._

" _Buenas… Buenas noches se-señores Rose…" Dije titubeando y mirando con rostro de perro asustado a los padres de Aurora. "Es… un gusto co-conocerlos…"_

 _Por un segundo pensé que me daría algo allí parada, con los padres Aurora mirándome expectantes, pero mi perspectiva cambio cuando el señor Rose soltó una fuerte risotada._

" _¡Elsa Frost! ¡Ja!" Exclamó el señor de cabello marrón mientras me atrapaba en un abrazo de oso. "¡He estado ansioso por conocerte desde hace tiempo atrás!"_

" _Cariño, la estas asfixiando" Dijo su esposa mientras depositaba su mano en mi espalda._

" _Oh si si, lo siento, es la emoción" Dijo el hombre depositando mis pies en la tierra._

" _Hola Elsa, es un gusto el por fin conocerte, Aurora no para de hablar de ti" Soltó la mujer ocasionando que su hija se sonrojara mientras se acercaba a mi en busca de un abrazo._

" _Cosas buenas, espero" Dije sonriendo tímidamente._

" _Por supuesto que sí" La señora Rose sonrió. "No he escuchado más que cosas buenas"_

" _Mamá…" Dijo Aurora mirando el piso._

" _¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vayamos a cenar! ¡La cena esta lista!" Exclamo el señor Rose._

 _Minutos después, nos encontrábamos todos en la mesa de madera tallada de forma rectangular. Aurora se encontraba mi lado derecho mientras sus padres estaban frente nuestro, en compañía de una fuente de Lasagna preparada por la señora Rose, un botella de vino cortesía del señor Rose y agua embotellada para cada uno._

" _Elsa, ¿Vino?" Pregunto el señor Rose, con la intención de servir vino en la copa vacía al lado del vaso de agua._

" _Debo aceptar señor que me encanta el vino, pero debo declinar la oferta"_

" _¿Declinar? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto levantando una ceja._

" _Debo manejar de regreso a casa, no sería correcto y mucho menos seguro"_

 _El señor Rose abrió los ojos y luego sonrió. "Muy buena respuesta" Miro a su esposa. "Me gusta" Susurro asintiendo._

" _Oh por dios…" Aurora tapo sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa._

" _Entonces… Elsa" Pregunto la señora Rose "Perteneces al equipo de Beisball ¿Verdad?"_

" _Si señora, es correcto"_

" _Es la capitana, a decir verdad" Respondió Aurora._

" _¿Lo eres?"_

" _Si lo soy, en compañía de mis dos mejores amigos, Kristoff y Olaf"_

" _Oh claro, eh… Uno es Summers y el otro se apellidaba…"_

" _Blizzard. Olaf Blizzard"_

" _Exacto" Respondió la mujer. "¿Cómo los conociste?"_

" _Los conocí cuando me mudé aquí, a Arendelle, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kristoff"_

" _¿Te mudaste aquí?" Pregunto el señor dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino._

" _Si señor, cuando tuve 11 u 12 años aproximadamente. Mi país natal es Noruega"_

" _Oh Noruega, interesante" Respondió insertando un bocado de la lasagna a su boca._

" _¿Y qué hay de tu familia, tus padres?"_

" _Ellos son ingenieros biomédicos, actualmente ambos dictan cátedras en la universidad de New York"_

" _Ingenieros Biomédicos, fascinante" Respondió la señora sonriendo. "¿Piensas dedicarte a lo mismo una vez que te gradúes de la escuela?"_

" _No, me gusta la arquitectura, así que seguiré esa carrera una vez culminada la escuela"_

" _Arquitectura, muy buena elección. Desde que la ciudad no para de construir y modernizarse. ¿Tienes en mente alguna universidad?"_

" _He recibido ofertas de… becas completas, pero… aun no logro decidir cuál es la correcta" Di un sorbo de mi vaso de agua. "Pero estoy interesada en New York"_

" _¿New York? ¡Nuestra Aurora tiene una beca allí también!" Dijo el señor entusiasmado._

" _¿La tienes?" Pregunte volteando a verla, puesto que no tenia ni la menor idea de que la tenía._

" _¿Sorpresa…?" Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa._

" _¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicitaciones!" Dije dándole un pequeño abrazo. "Lo harás excelente"_

" _Gracias, Elsa" Dijo mientras regresaba a su posición inicial, sin darse cuenta de que, con su codo, empujo el tenedor fuera de su plato, cayendo en el suelo. "Y ese fue mi tenedor" Aurora rio, disponiéndose a recogerlo._

" _No permíteme, yo lo recojo" Dije mientras me paraba, rodeaba nuestras sillas y recogía el tenedor, colocándolo a un costado, con los padres de Aurora observando cada uno de mis movimientos._

" _Es encantadora, atenta y bastante atractiva si me dejas admitir, mujer" Dijo el señor Rose, o según como el pensaba, susurraba cerca al oído de su esposa. "Y me ha caído bastante bien"_

" _Papá" Dijo Aurora, roja como un tomate, mientras por mi parte trataba de aguantar la risa que pretendía escapar de mi boca. "Eres consciente que todos aquí te hemos escuchado ¿Cierto?"_

" _Oh claro que no, tesoro"_

" _Oh claro que no, Estefano. Claro que no" Dijo su esposa, ocasionando que todos riéramos._

 _La charla, tal como lo dijo Aurora, fue amena y divertida. Ambos padres lideraban una cadena de floristerías a lo largo del país y habían logrado incluir algunos otros países a su lista de exportación. Era algo que debí suponer teniendo en cuenta que su casa estaba rodeada por mil especies de flores. Hablamos sobre la escuela, los profesores, las materias, sobre de como los Summers me habían 'adoptado' a su familia mientras mis padres se encontraban fuera, de lo unida que era yo con la familia. Y aunque la fuente de lasagna se había terminado y la botella de vino también, continuamos hablando de todo, y ese todo incluía escuchar sus anécdotas cuando Aurora era pequeña, hasta ver un pequeño álbum de fotos de la pequeña rubia._

" _¿Señores Rose? Les agradezco mucho la cena y la agradable acogida, pero se hace tarde y su hija y yo tenemos escuela mañana temprano" Dije mientras revisaba mi reloj de mano, indicando que eran las 11:34 de la noche._

" _Oh claro claro, no hay nada que agradecer Elsa, fue todo un gusto" Dijo el Señor Rose mientras se levantaba de su asiento sonriendo._

" _Nos divertimos bastante, Elsa, gracias por venir" Agrego su esposa, levantándose de su asiento también. "Deberías venir más a seguido, tu compañía es grata y… ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy, pero muy bien" Dijo mirándonos a ambas, a su hija y a mí con una sonrisa._

" _El gusto fue todo mío, señores Rose" Respondí sonriendo. "Y si, nos llevamos bastante bien" Solté mientras miraba sonriendo a Aurora._

" _Acompañare a Elsa a su auto, vuelvo enseguida" Dijo Aurora._

" _No es necesario que lo hagas…"_

" _Quiero hacerlo" Ella sonrió._

" _Vayamos entonces" Respondí. "Hasta la próxima señores"_

" _Hasta la próxima Elsa, maneja con cuidado"_

 _Ambas salimos caminando hombro con hombro por la puerta de madera por la que horas atrás habíamos ingresado, no hablábamos, pero era como si nuestras sonrisas lo dijeran todo._

 _Tome mi maleta, la cual aun continuaba encima del sofá color marrón cerca a la puerta de entrada y, juntas, salimos de la residencia Rose._

" _Y… aquí estamos" Dije ahora frente a mi auto, tratando de romper el hielo entre las dos._

" _Aquí estamos…" Contesto sonriendo._

" _La pase… muy bien, tus padres son geniales" Respondí. "Es genial que… bueno, tomen bien acerca de lo que… uhm… tenemos"_

" _Lo son" Asintió. "Al principio… no lo tomaron del todo bien, pero… soy su única hija, ellos solo quieren verme feliz" Ladeo su cabeza._

 _ **/L476: Aurora y Elsa NO están en una relación, esa pequeña conversación se puede prestar a confusión. Elsa se refería con el 'Tenemos' a una posibilidad de ejercer una relación formal entre ambas. Ahora sí, Cambio y fuera./**_

" _Me alegra escucharlo" Sonreí._

" _Entonces… ¿Te veré mañana en la escuela?"_

" _Afirmativo" Asentí._

" _Perfecto"_

" _Bien… muchas gracias por la cena, todo fue… genial" Sonreí. "Ten muy buenas noches"_

" _Tu igual, Elsa"_

 _Aurora se acerco para abrazarme, abrazo que recibí gustosa. Era un abrazo cálido, reconfortante, lleno de cariño al sentir el cómo sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza moderada mi cintura, no queriéndola soltar. Y yo, sintiendo como mis brazos se enredaban también en su cintura, mientras mis fosas nasales se llenaban con ese leve aroma a rosas de su cabello._

 _Pero al momento de soltarnos, queriendo despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla, terminamos besando nuestros labios. Al principio nos tomo por sorpresa, ambas nos sobresaltamos ya que… darnos un beso en los labios no era nuestra intención, pero luego sus manos subieron hasta mi cuello, acariciándolo suavemente, logrando que me relajara, la acercara más a mi cuerpo y respondiera a su beso._

" _Wow…" Aurora suspiro en mis labios en lo que, por mi parte, no podía hacer mas que mirar sus ojos._

 _Ella volvió a acercarse y conectar nuestros labios una vez más, esta vez acariciando con delicadeza mi mejilla izquierda._

" _Podría acostumbrarme a esto ¿Sabes?" Respondió con una leve sonrisa, aun abrazando nuestros cuerpos._

" _No pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh?" Sonreí._

" _Nunca contigo" Rio._

" _¡Son un par de ternuritas!" Alguien grito alrededor de nosotras._

" _Ay por favor…" Suspiro Aurora mientras apoyaba su frente en mi hombro._

" _¿Quién…?" Pregunté mirando por todos lados, hasta que vi una silueta en el balcón de la casa de al lado. "¿Esa es…?"_

" _Si…"_

" _¡Comprométanse ya!" Grito la voz una vez más._

" _Jasmine…" Contesto Aurora. Rei. "Perdón…"_

" _Esta bien" Bese su frente. "No te preocupes" Sonreí. "Iré a casa ¿Sí? Te veré mañana"_

" _Ten cuidado, por favor" Dijo soltándome del abrazo._

" _Lo tendré" Le sonreí mientras abría la puerta del auto. "Descansa"_

" _Descansa también" Respondió la rubia._

" _¡Nos vemos mañana Frost!" Grito Jasmine desde su balcón._

" _¡Nos vemos mañana Jasmine!" Grite en respuesta, mientras Aurora rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Le sonreí una vez más, antes de poner en marcha el auto camino a casa._

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

"Y… ya, nos fue… bastante bien"

"Eso quiere decir que no te la…" Dijo Jack asomándose a los asientos delanteros, pero justo la luz del semáforo estuvo por cambiar frene inesperadamente y… digamos que también a propósito, haciendo que Jack estampara su rostro con el cabezal del asiento de Mérida.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te coloques el cinturón, Jack?" Reprendí riendo junto con Mérida.

"Primero con la puerta y ahora con esta porquería" Dijo sobando su nariz. "Al menos esto fue más suave. Y aunque sea recibiste un beso, eso está perfecto"

"Els… ¡Eso es genial! Están avanzando en… bueno… la relación"

"Si lo sé" Les regale una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vale… ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Pregunto Mérida. Solo suspire. "Elsa…"

"Anna fue ayer a mi casa y… nos besamos, también"

"¿Que?" Pregunto Mérida a mi lado.

 _ **Flashback. Jueves, 11:57pm.**_

 _Estaba a unos pocos minutos de casa, con la canción In The Night de The Weeknd acompañándome en el camino. Por alguna razón no podía parar de sonreír, me sentía feliz, contenta, pensaba en lo bien que estos días habían sido para mí, fuera de problemas y preocupaciones, sin tener que estar pendiente de alguien._

 _Sin tener que estar pendiente de Anna._

 _Tal vez era esto lo que necesitaba, dejar de pensar en ella, distraerme de todo, y parecía que me estaba yendo bien._

 _Estacioné el auto y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada de mi casa, buscando las llaves en mi maleta mientras silbaba partes de la canción que había sonado un minuto atrás._

" _In the night she hears him calling,_ _  
_ _In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain,_ _  
_ _She'll never walk away,_

 _I don't think you understand"_

 _Y cuando terminaba de cantar esa parte del coro, vi por el efecto de la luz frente a mi puerta que había alguien detrás de mí, así que rápidamente volteé para ver de quien se trataba._

 _Lo único que logre ver fue un destejo pelirrojo, aunque el color era más claro, una mezcla entre el rojo y el rubio, puesto que unas manos se clavaron en mi sweater y me acercaron con fuerza al rostro de su dueño, plantando un beso en mis labios sin siquiera preguntar, pero esos labios los conocía bien. Sabia de quien se trataba._

 _Su mano derecha paso a mi mejilla, acariciándola levemente, para después separarse de mí._

 _Esas esmeraldas que tenia como ojos las conocía muy bien._

 _Anna solo me miro por unos segundos, para después pasar su dedo pulgar encima de mis labios semiabiertos con delicadeza, como si tratara de recordar su textura._

" _Lo… lo siento…"_

 _Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse rápidamente de mí. Sin darme explicaciones, ni una oportunidad de hablar, nada._

 _ **Fin flashback.**_

"Pero tu dijiste que…" Dijo Jack acercándose.

"Sé lo que dije. Pero ella solo… se me acerco, me beso, me dijo que lo sentía y se fue" Alce los hombros. "Fue fugaz."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

"No estamos yendo al mall para comprar Tekken 7 ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Mérida con una ceja alzada. No respondí. "Estamos yendo por su regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo para mañana" Seguía sin responder. "Elsa…"

"Es solo un regalo de cumpleaños, le doy uno todos los años"

"Elsa…"

"Es solo un regalo"

"Elsa…"

"¿Que?"

"Te movió el piso ¿Cierto?"

Suspire. Mérida sonrió en compasión.

"La cosas… con Aurora… salieron tan, pero tan bien ayer, te lo puedo jurar. Pero luego…" Mire por la ventana a mi izquierda. "Anna tenía que aparecer y…" Suspire. "No sé qué es lo quiero" Mire a Jack y Mérida, que ahora tenían rostros serios. "Sé que las cosas con Anna son toxicas para mí, es inestable, no sé qué más quiere de mi… y tampoco sé si podre darle más cuando lo pida. Aurora es… un amor de persona, es… es un 10 redondo… pero no es Anna… es… Yo solo… no quiero lastimarla…"

"No lo harás" Respondió Mérida. "Tu sabias muy bien que en este juego habrían corazones rotos, te lo dijo tu madre, te lo dije yo y sé que tú lo sabes más que nadie" Coloco su mano encima de la mía en la palanca de cambios. "Pero… creo que es momento en que decidas que es lo mejor para ti y solo para ti, no por Aurora, no por Anna, no por nosotros, ni por nadie, por ti" Apretó mi mano. "Piensa en eso ¿Si?"

Asentí mientras fijaba con atención mi mirada en la carretera.

.

"Pregunto otra vez, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto Jack detrás de nosotras.

"Ayudando a Elsa a buscar un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para Anna, idiota" Respondió Mérida.

"¿Y porque estoy yo aquí?"

"Eso no lo sé, solo te subiste a mi auto pensando que me iría a casa y terminamos aquí" Respondí mientras miraba los diferentes estantes de un tienda de joyas.

"Entonces, ¿Puedo regresar a casa?"

"Puedes, pero no habrá helado para ti después"

"No se diga más, me quedare."

En el trayecto por el centro comercial solo me dedicaba a pensar. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con mi vida amorosa? En las fases de mi vida, jamás, pero JAMAS, se me iba a ocurrir que estaría en una posición como esta; logrando tener una clase de _'relación'_ con Anna, relación que no me gustaba del todo, una relación toxica, dañina, pero al menos me permitía hablar más con ella, besarla, abrazarla y sentirla. Y luego estaba Aurora, lograr tener también una clase de _'relación'_ con una de las chicas más lindas e inteligentes de la escuela, chica que se preocupaba y estaba siempre para mí, chica de la cual no estaba del todo enamorada. Sabía que Mérida y mi madre tenían razón, alguien terminaría con el corazón roto, pero prefería mil veces que ese corazón fuera el mío a que el de las dos chicas antes mencionadas. ¿Pero quién era más estable? Anna… sabía que una relación con ella sería de todo menos estable, le he dado mi corazón, ella lo sabe, pero quiere más, y más, y siento que en algún punto no tendré más que ofrecerle, y ella solo me botara como un juguete que no quiera más, situación que, sin pensarlo, fue precisamente lo que sucedió la semana anterior. En cambio, Aurora… no podía dejar de agradecerle el que fuera tan paciente conmigo, llevábamos más de medio año _'saliendo'_ , tratando de fortalecer nuestra _'relación'_ , ver si las cosas funcionaban entre nosotras para… llevarlo a un nivel más alto, pero estaba insegura, no sabía si… podía ser la persona que ella necesitaba, la pareja que ella quería en ente momento de su vida porque… a quien engaño, yo también era inestable. Salía con ella mientras estaba enamorada y pensaba en otra persona.

No era justo.

Pero nada es justo en esta vida.

"¡Elsa!" Grito Mérida, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi rostro se vio estampado con una columna cilíndrica de concreto.

"¡Mi nariz!" Grite mientras sobaba mi tabique.

"¡JAAAAAA! ¡Esa fue por MI nariz!" Dijo Jack mientras se reía.

"¿En dónde está tu cabeza?" Pregunto Mérida mientras alzaba mi cabeza, en búsqueda de sangre en mi nariz.

"Creo que… me fui por un segundo… estaba…"

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, mis ojos se posaron en una gran vitrina a mi derecha. Era sin duda una tienda de arte, pues había toda clase de instrumentos usados por y para artistas.

Pero a pesar de todas las cosas llamativas e interesantes que había por ver, una de todas me llamo la atención.

Recordé aquel afiche de tamaño mediano que Anna tenia frente a su escritorio en su habitación, la mitad de una hoja de color verde con letras de color negro escritas en su superficie. Era una lista de metas que Anna había apuntado, tenía un recuerdo borroso, no lograba recordar todo lo que la lista decía, excepto por uno de los puntos que ahora estaba fresco en mis pensamientos, este decía: 'Dibujar con lápices acuarelados' en conjunto con una flecha que apuntaba a la derecha para continuar su escritura con un: 'Comprar lápices acuarelados' y una carita triste al final de su oración.

Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo click.

"Este, es perfecto."

"¿Perfecto? ¿Que?" Pregunto Mérida, en lo que me dirigía a la vitrina de la tienda y señalaba el pequeño maletín de color negro con colores acuarelados de distintos tonos en su interior.

"Una caja de colores. Es una maldita caja de colores Frost." Dijo Jack.

"Corrección. Es un Maletín, no una caja. Y no son colores cualesquiera, es una colección de colores acuarelados de diferentes tonos. Anna va a amarlos." Dije mientras revisaba el maletín con más detenimiento.

"No puedo creer que me tuvieras UNA HORA caminando aquí por unos colores."

No lo pensé demasiado y entre a la tienda a comprar los colores, solo faltaba contar con que Anna aun no los tuviera para lograr sorprenderla. Esa era mi meta todos los años, sorprenderla con cada regalo. Era algo que me había propuesto desde el día en que la conocí, asombrarla con cada regalo o pequeño detalle hacia su persona. Por el momento, no había fallado con los presentes, y esperaba no hacerlo este cumpleaños.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando la pelirroja lo vea pensara que le regalaste un par de zapatos de talla extragrande" Dijo Jack cruzando sus brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí en lo que el maletín color negro era envuelto en papel de regalo.

"Oficialmente te acabas de quedar con una bola de helado menos." Respondí mirando la caja de regalo color verde.

* * *

 _ **Primero que nada, perdón perdón y perdón, porque ni siquiera deje un mensaje en el que indicara que no subiría un capítulo en un determinado periodo de tiempo, pero la verdad es que sinceramente me había olvidado de todo hasta hace unos 5-6 días en los que estaba pasando mis documentos a una nueva laptop que obtuve y encontré este capítulo a medio escribir en una de las carpetas en las que guardo todos los capítulos.**_

 _ **Estos, creo que 6 meses, puede que más incluso, no lo sé, tuve que estar en un tipo de descanso, debido a que tuve unos arranques de ansiedad y estrés muy, pero muy altos para mi edad según mi doctor, al punto en el que tuve que dejar mi ciclo de estudio universitario y pasar internada en la clínica unas 3 semanas, prácticamente un mes si no me equivoco. Fue algo bastante fuerte, ya que mis picos de ansiedad y estrés llegaron a pasar un límite en el que no pude controlar. Mi punto al comentarles esto es para, más que nada, tomar consciencia, creo que todos aquí convivimos con el estrés día a día, pero no solemos hacer nada para confrontarlo, como hacer deporte, mantener una vida saludable, tener un hobbie y dedicarle un tiempo a la semana a lo que sea que te ayude a relajarte. Yo era de las personas que hacía deporte, me gustan las artes marciales mixtas, así como también el beisball y como hobbie me gustaba salir de casa por un par de horas y ponerme a fotografiar lo que sea que me resultara atractivo o interesante. Pero una vez que empecé a avanzar en la universidad fui dejando esas cosas de lado, a pesar de que mi psicóloga y psiquiatra me insistían en que retomara mis pasatiempos, fue recién cuando tuve este incidente en que me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que ellos tenían razón, porque si tal vez me hubiera apoyado del deporte para olvidarme de los cursos, los trabajos y los exámenes por un par de horas mis picos de ansiedad no hubieran pasado un límite, si hubiera dedicado al menos una hora a fotografiar las plantas y árboles que tengo en el parque a dos cuadras de mi casa tal vez el estrés no hubiera aumentado. Así que, como una experiencia de vida, les recomiendo que no dejen de hacer esas cosas que los hacen felices, al menos dedíquenles un par de horas en su día y verán que en el transcurso de los días habrá algo positivo, algo que los hará sentir mejor.**_

 _ **Dejando todo este tema de lado, ya que ahora estoy mucho mucho mejor y le di a este fic el tiempo que se merece para retomar la línea en la que iba, estuve leyendo sus comentarios respecto a las tres preguntas que dejé al final del capítulo anterior. Aquí van mis comentarios:**_

 _ **La gran mayoría votó porque Elsa y Aurora no formalicen su relación, por lo tanto, los intentos por entablar una relación entre ambas seguirá igual. Pese a los cambios que podían ocurrir con cualquiera de ambas decisiones, ya tenía una idea de cómo cambiaría la línea si esto sucedía, por lo tanto no habrá problemas.**_

 _ **Algunos comentan también que Aurora terminara lastimada al final de la historia, pero oh Dios, OOOOOH DIOS con lo que se me ocurrió estos días cuando me puse a ver la película de la bella durmiente, la versión del año 1959, con una de mis primas menores. Ya lo sabrán en probablemente el capítulo 15 o 16, aunque con más seguridad el 16(El que acaban de leer es el 14). Solo deben saber que Felipe está involucrado y que, como en toda película de Disney, debe haber un baile ;)**_

 _ **Creo que los votos por un Elsa Dom y una Elsa tranquila están equilibrados, así que me parece que la dejaremos cómo está, apenas que a la chica se le de una borrachera bárbara o un arranque de rabia extrema en el que se vea obligada a sacar su lado dominante.**_

 _ **Leí un comentario sobre Moana también, y si, ¡Efectivamente va a aparecer! Creo que dejare su aparición como un cliffhanger al final del siguiente capítulo, el cual ya tengo en mente como irá, y puede que ella aparezca en el capítulo 16 o 17.**_

 _ **Leí los comentarios sobre los padres de Aurora, algunos sobre que fueran team Felipe, otros que fueran más conservativos. Pero al final decidí elegir uno que fuera a mi gusto. Espero que les haya gustado de todas maneras.**_

 _ **También sobre los sentimientos de Anna hacia Elsa. Si se dan cuenta, Elsa y Anna están en un tira y afloja y van a seguir así por un tiempito. Eso es algo en lo que he pensado mucho, antes como ahora, pero creo que esa actitud de Anna va a ser llevada hasta un límite en el que Elsa va a decir basta y ahora si todo se vaya por la borda definitivamente. A decir verdad, tengo fragmentos de ese capítulo en el que Elsa le pondrá un pare, pero creo que será todavía más adelante. Y sobre el tema de Kristoff y Elsa por el cual ambas chicas no pueden estar juntas, en un punto, y creo que será en el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Alguien se lo contara a Anna, aún no estoy segura de quien será el encargado de contarle la verdad, ya que tengo en mente a tres personajes de los cuales debo escoger solo a una, lo único que faltaría sería el adecuar a aquel personaje con el escenario que tengo propuesto y se acabó, pero ese alguien no será Elsa. Recuerden que Elsa, en este fic, es bastante leal a sus amigos, por lo que no veo que sea capaz de decírselo a Anna directamente y así prácticamente culpar a Kristoff.**_

 _ **Creo que con esos 6 puntos he respondido la gran mayoría de sus preguntas, de lo contrario escríbanme en la casilla de comentarios y yo contenta les responderé sus dudas.**_

 _ **No me queda más que agradecer a los que aún siguen aquí y a los que preguntaron por si estaba bien, como les comenté antes, nos podemos demorar un siglo, pero de que termino esta historia, la termino.**_

 _ **¡Yyyy ya está! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, si lo fue puedes dejarme un comentario, agregarlo a tus favoritos o seguir esta historia :)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡L-476 out!**_


End file.
